Partir en cendres
by Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka
Summary: AiIchi / GrimmIchi, un peu d'ooc. On dit qu'on brûle de passion, mais un jour, ça s'arrêtera de brûler, non ? Et à ce moment, que restera-t-il de nous ? Rien ? Rien que des cendres ? Et si le vent souffle... tout ce qui reste s'envolera... Mais je resterai. Pour toi.
1. Prologue

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

Titre : Partir en cendres

Résumé : On dit qu'on brûle de passion, mais un jour, ça s'arrêtera de brûler, non ? Et à ce moment, que restera-t-il de nous ? Rien ? Rien que des cendres ? Et si le vent souffle... tout ce qui reste s'envolera... Mais je resterai. Pour toi.

Pairings : Surprise ! Enfin, vous saurez vite hein...

Bêta-lectrice : Lombric-sama

Note : Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier Jijisub car c'est grâce à sa fic magnifique la Part du Dragon que j'ai tout d'abord pleuré comme une madeleine mais aussi grâce à cette fic que j'ai découvert ce personnage si intéressant qu'est Aizen! Merci à toi même si tu ne lis peut-être pas XD Je précise au cas où qu'il n'y a aucune ressemblance entre les deux mis à part l'utilisation des deux persos de Bleach...

Note 2 : Ensuite, un second merci pour Tinette! (tu t'y attendais pas hein XD) Tu te souviens de ton commentaire comme quoi les couples se forment trop vite chez moi? Bah j'en ai pris de la graine! Admire le boulot u.u (p.s allez voir sa fic aussi elle est bien u.u)

Note 3 (promis c'est la dernière!) :

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis encore de retour et cette fois, avec une fic bien spéciale! Pour toutes questions sur longueur, thèmes et tout, je vous invite à m'envoyer review ou mps. D'ailleurs y'a du spoil qui n'en est pas vraiment mais vous découvrirez bien vite.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et comme d'hab', suite du prologue en fonction des avis! :D**

* * *

PROLOGUE

Une bataille ?

Quand on posait la question sur le sujet à Soul Society, les réponses venaient en masse, pas toujours compréhensibles, pas toujours proches de la réalité. Selon certaines versions, le ryôka aux cheveux orange avait vaincu Aizen, qui, mort, ne gênerait plus. Ses Arrancars, également tous décimés par les bons soins des capitaines et des vice-capitaines n'importuneraient plus jamais personne.

D'autres versions disaient que, sur les trois traîtres, le capitain Tôsen s'était fait tuer par son propre vice-capitaine, d'autres que c'était Aizen qui l'avait tué ou encore qu'il s'était lui-même donné la mort. On racontait aussi, parfois, que certaines nuits, le capitaine Hisagi (promu au poste de son ancien supérieur) quittait Soul Society pour aller rejoindre son mentor qui avait en fait survécu. Il en était presque de même pour l'autre vice-capitaine, un dénommé Kira.

Par ailleurs, son ancien supérieur, le second traître, le capitaine Ichimaru, bénéficiait de légendes toutes aussi mirobolantes les unes que les autres. Selon certains, il avait battu lui-même Aizen et s'était enfui en laissant au ryôka l'honneur de dire que l'œuvre était de lui. D'autres disaient qu'il était en fait un espion infiltré de Soul Society et que, pour le moment, il subissait une série de tests en tout genre avant d'être réhabilité. D'autres encore soupçonnait l'homme d'être en réalité une sorte d'esprit malin qui était venu là pour s'amuser et repartir silencieusement comme un serpent.

Le cas d'Aizen bénéficiait de moins de poésie et d'inventivité. Dans tous les cas, les gens disaient qu'il était mort. Que ce soit par le ryôka, Ichimaru, les efforts combinés des shinigamis, un des Espada subitement rebelle… Tous disait qu'il était bien mort.

Et de tous les ragots qui étaient racontés, qui circulaient de bouche en bouche, s'échangeaient autour d'un verre, filtrait derrière des documents pseudo-secret, de tous les ragots, il était le seul maîtrisé par Soul Society. Et il le valait mieux.

Aizen ne pouvait être mort. Aizen était immortel. Aizen était le plus fort. Il avait tenu tête à Soul Society avec son armée toute prête en quelques mois. Aizen et son intelligence avait vaincu Soul Society. Oui, il avait gagné cette guerre. Oh, Soul Society n'était plus menacée non. Il y avait certaines rumeurs de vraies. Comme celles disant que les Espadas et les Arrancars n'étaient plus des dangers, puisqu'ils étaient tous mort. Le danger pour Soul Society résidait en un seul homme. Un homme qu'on n'avait pu contrôler.

Oui, le secret qu'il valait mieux garder, sous peine de voir l'équilibre s'effondrer, c'était bien celui-là.

Aizen n'était pas mort. Aizen était vivant. Aizen s'était enfui. Aizen avait disparu de la surface du monde vivant.

Il avait gagné.

D'aucuns diront que c'était un complot. Qu'Aizen était en réalité maintenu en détention pour les quelques 20 000 prochaines années. Qu'il en avait gagné quelques milliers de plus pour ne pas avoir ravalé son arrogance de génie. Et ces derniers auraient raison. Car c'était une vérité établie pour tous. C'était peut-être là le coup de maître du génie.

Il s'était échappé en obligeant ses ennemis à semer un mensonge qui ne cesserait de germer, pénétrant de ses racines jusqu'à l'esprit le plus aguerri et le plus sûr. Et tout s'effondrerait de l'intérieur. Car un royaume ne peut subsister si on doute de sa sincérité…

Il était vrai que, pour éloigner toute théorie fumeuse, il aurait suffi de demander au shinigami remplaçant ce qu'il en était. Et il aurait répondu très simplement. Il était arrivé et avait bien trouvé Gin en train d'affronter Aizen, sans grand succès. Il s'était ensuite mesuré à l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième. Un combat épique s'en était suivi et, au final, il avait vaincu. Victoire amère.

Et une grande perte. Ses pouvoirs.

C'était pour cette raison aussi qu'Ichigo ne pouvait témoigner de ce qui s'était réellement passé. Comment rejoindre Soul Society sans ses pouvoirs, son corps de shingami ? Et même s'il trouvait le moyen, comment aurait-il pu revoir tout ce qu'il savait perdu ? Comment se présenter comme le shinigami qui avait vaincu Aizen alors qu'il n'avait même plus de zanpakutô ? Alors les rumeurs grandissaient, enflaient, parfois, elles étaient déformées, et, au milieu de toutes, la vérité avait bien du mal à se faire entendre.

Et c'est ainsi que commença une nouvelle ère de paix pour Soul Society, bâtie sur le doute et le mensonge.

Sur Terre, la situation n'était pas plus reluisante. Enfin… Aucun dégât n'était à déplorer. Le monde ignorait soigneusement qu'il était passé proche d'être dominé par un seul homme et les Humains s'en portaient bien. Il n'y avait que quelques personnes au courant. Les amis d'Ichigo qui avaient fait face à Aizen et qui se demandaient encore parfois, entre deux cauchemars la nuit, ce qu'il serait advenu d'eux si Ichigo n'était pas arrivé à temps.

Cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'Ichigo était de retour chez lui, avec ses amis. Un court mois. Enfin, il était aussi resté dans le coma pendant un moment… Il avait parfois du mal avec la notion du temps. Il s'était entraîné pendant deux ans intensivement pour parvenir à vaincre Aizen et ce lapse de temps n'était pas écoulé chez les autres. Ça lui faisait bizarre parfois, il avait l'impression d'être plus âgé, de ne plus être vraiment comme ses amis.

Peut-être que cela n'était que le fruit de ce retour à la normale après tant de combat, mais après deux ans à s'entraîner sans relâche, comment revenir en arrière et faire comme si de rien n'était ? Ils revenaient tous de guerre. C'était ça qu'ils avaient fait. Tué des gens. Et quoi ? Au final, on finissait par se demander si l'instigateur de tout ça était réellement si méchant. Ils revenaient tous de guerre, et Ichigo, un peu plus que les autres.

Enfin, il s'était coupé les cheveux et, globalement, on ne voyait que peu la trace des deux ans, mais c'était son regard, son attitude et son esprit eux-même qui avaient vieilli. Ichigo était devenu très calme, presque trop. Il avait un regard un peu mélancolique, des gestes doux, il parlait peu. Le changement n'était pas mauvais, pas forcément bon non plus, mais c'était surtout qu'il était spectaculaire.

Ichigo se rendait lui-même compte qu'il avait changé. Mais il ne s'en formalisait pas tellement, on ne le lui reprochait pas. Tous savait qu'il souffrait un peu plus que les autres qui, de retour, retrouvaient la normale.

Quatre mois plus tard, les gens s'étaient fait à ce nouvel Ichigo. Lui-même s'y était fait. Il tentait d'oublier un peu tout ce qu'il avait vécu, tout ce qu'il avait fait et, petite touche optimiste quand même, il souriait plus souvent.

Il était agréable. Bon élève, bagarreur certes, mais beaucoup moins, attentionné et doux. Il avait juste ce regard terriblement mélancolique. Il regrettait sans oser se l'avouer. Il s'ennuyait aussi, sans oser se l'avouer. Et, de plus en plus, il tenta de cacher ses regrets, se persuadant qu'il était mieux ainsi, qu'il pourrait s'occuper de ses sœurs, de sa famille, de ses amis… et peut-être de lui.

Mais au fond, il le savait.

Il avait perdu.

« Kurosaki-kun !

-Inoue ? »

La jeune fille courait pour rattraper son ami.

« Tu as oublié ça ! »

Elle lui tendit un cahier qu'il prit en la remerciant, souriant.

« On a un contrôle de maths demain ! N'oublie pas ! »

Ichigo soupira.

« Encore ?…

-T'auras une bonne note, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Le jeune homme rangea ses affaires tout en continuant de discuter avec la jeune fille. Elle semblait s'être remise de son séjour au Hueco Mondo. Un moment, Ichigo s'était inquiété pour elle parce qu'elle se renfermait aussi sur elle-même. Lui, il avait perdu ses pouvoirs et, en discutant avec elle, un soir, il avait compris qu'elle avait perdu quelqu'un qui lui était cher.

Au début, Ichigo avait sursauté en entendant ces paroles. Elle ne parlait pas de son frère et les seuls morts de la bataille était ceux de l'armée d'Aizen. Parlait-elle d'une des Espada ? Au début, il n'avait pu y croire, mais, à force d'écouter son amie, il comprit que le Cuarta n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant. Juste terriblement vide, pour reprendre les mots de la rousse.

Ils avaient un point commun, ils avaient perdu à gagner cette guerre. Ironique. Trop…

« On rentre tous les deux ?

-Si tu veux, Inoue.

-On s'arrête prendre un verre, s'il te plaît ? Et des offrandes… »

Son regard s'assombrit légèrement. Ichigo lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« Oui, je veux bien. Et tu me laisseras prier pour eux avec toi ?

-Bien entendu ! »

Ichigo aurait cru qu'Inoue lui en voudrait d'avoir tué Ulquiorra. Mais au final, ils étaient quittes puisqu'ils s'étaient tous les deux tué mutuellement. L'un avait juste 'ressuscité'… Ichigo ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui était arrivé ce jour-là, et maintenant que Zangetsu et Shiro étaient morts, il n'aurait jamais de réponse. Jamais…

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Kurosaki-kun ?

-Je…

-Tu repensais à Zang…

-Shh… Ne prononce pas leurs noms, s'il te plaît.

-Tu n'arriveras pas à les oublier comme ça, tu sais… »

Ichigo sourit et regarda le ciel un instant.

« Je ne peux pas les oublier, mais contrairement à toi, en parler me fait encore trop souffrir.

-Excuse-moi, je…

-Ce n'est pas grave. »

Un court silence s'installa. Tout à coup, Ichigo s'exclama :

« Bon ! On va les chercher ces offrandes ? Sinon ils vont s'impatienter !

-… Tu as raison ! »

Ils reprirent tous les deux sourire pour se changer les idées. Et ils passèrent une partie de la soirée ensemble, à plaisanter de tout et de rien. Puis, ils allèrent chez Inoue, là, Ichigo se dirigea vers le salon où trônait toujours le portrait du grand frère, mais, à côté, un portrait dessiné d'Ulquiorra était apparu.

Heureusement, ce n'était pas Rukia qui avait dessiné le jeune homme. Non, c'était grâce à Tatsuki. Elle ne supportait pas de voir sa meilleure amie sombrer dans une espèce de dépression depuis son retour. Elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui dessinait très bien et elle avait fait décrire la Cuarta Espada à son amie et le résultat était là. Un dessin magnifique de l'homme défunt.

Le cœur d'Ichigo se serra. Il s'en voulait d'avoir privé son amie de l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne et il croisa le regard d'Inoue, aussi triste que le sien. Ils se sourirent tous les deux et, silencieusement, ils se recueillirent.

Après quelques minutes, Inoue proposa à Ichigo de rester manger, mais il préféra esquiver l'épreuve en invitant son amie à venir chez lui. Il appela Yuzu pour lui demander ce qu'il en était et au final, ils mangèrent à quatre ce soir-là, dans la joie et la bonne humeur… enfin presque.

* * *

**Bon, voilà de quoi placer un peu les choses! J'attends vos avis avec appétit :P**

**A bientôt !**


	2. Le Désespoir

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

Bêta-lectrice : Lombric-sama

**Hello à tous! Bon, je vais déjà remercier les gentilles personnes qui ont pris la peine de me mettre un avis! :D Bonne lecture!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

_Désespoir_

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo se sentait un peu malade. Il se figea en se regardant dans le miroir au réveil, il était tout blanc. Il soupira et prit le thermomètre. Parce qu'en plus, il avait des sueurs… Il retourna sous la couette, le temps que le petit machin sous son bras bipe. Une minute plus tard, ou peut-être plus, il s'en moquait, il découvrait qu'il approchait 39…

« Putain… »

Il voulait rester cloîtré sous la couette mais il fallait au moins qu'il demande à son père de l'ausculter… Il soupira encore et ressortit, usant de tout son courage. Il déboula dans la cuisine et son entourage se figea.

« Ouais, j'ai la crève… Pas d'quoi en faire un fromage…

-Fils ! Au lit, j'arrive ! »

Ichigo soupira et rebroussa chemin. Peu après, il avala sa dose de médicament et sut ce qu'il avait : la grippe. Foutue grippe. Et en plus, on était mardi, il passerait toute sa semaine à dormir. Il rouspéta encore plusieurs fois et après, il se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil, trop fatigué pour rester éveillé.

Dans la journée, il eut la visite rapide de Chad qui n'avait pas cours pendant trois heures. Ils étaient dans la même classe cette année, il lui apporta donc aussi les devoirs. Ils discutèrent un moment. Enfin, le terme était à relativiser vu que, avec sa fièvre, Ichigo délirait un peu. Et puis le mexicain n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un moulin à paroles.

« Y'a beaucoup de dst cette semaine ?... »

Chad hocha la tête. Depuis qu'il était rentré du Hueco Mondo, Ichigo était sérieux avec ses études. Il n'était pas un total cancre avant, bien entendu. Il était plutôt bon élève avant, assez dissipé, mais pas mauvais. Maintenant, il se concentrait beaucoup sur son travail. Presque un peu trop pour lui…

Mais le grand savait pourquoi. Pour tenter d'oublier.

« Repose-toi, Ichigo. Et ne t'en fais pas pour le lycée.

-Chad… »

Le susnommé regarda son ami qui repartait dans son délire. Il avait presque dans les 40 de fièvre maintenant, mais son père s'occupait attentivement de son état. Et puis la clinique était à l'étage. Il posa sa main sur les cheveux humides de son ami et tapota doucement sa tête.

« Repose-toi. Je reviendrai ce soir, ou demain. »

Ichigo n'entendait déjà plus rien de ce qu'on lui disait. Il se sentait assailli par trop de choses à la fois. Des airs de musique oubliées qui le lancinaient en boucle, des voix de ceux qu'il avait affrontés, les cris de rage et de désespoir qu'il avait déjà entendus l'agressaient… Il gigotait dans son lit, son sommeil ne serait pas réparateur… Et Chad l'avait compris. Et il s'inquiétait de savoir si c'était un reste conséquent à la perte de ses pouvoirs. Il était déjà resté malade pendant un moment avant de revenir sur terre…

« Comment va-t-il ? s'exclama une voix forte.

-… Pas bien. »

Isshin entra dans la pièce et eut un pincement au cœur. Il salua rapidement Chad qui devait retourner en cours et se pencha sur son fils. Il ne se rendait même pas compte que quelqu'un était près de lui.

« Fils… Il faudra que tu t'en remettes un jour… Tout est fini… »

Il soupira et s'occupa de faire couler un bain d'eau plutôt froide pour y plonger le jeune homme le temps de changer ses draps. Il comprit de quoi retournait réellement cette 'maladie' en entendant son fils gémir dans son sommeil agité. Isshin reconnut le nom de plusieurs shinigamis, de quelques Arrancars et de son zanpakuto. Il avait même dû se retenir de le réveiller en l'entendant évoquer en gémissant son combat contre Grimmjow. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé mais en tout cas, le jeune homme semblait s'en vouloir. Mais pour quelle raison…

Le médecin caressa la tête de son fils tandis qu'il le sortait de l'eau et le séchait. Il l'emmitoufla dans un peignoir épais et le serra contre lui. Ensuite, il le recoucha dans un lit propre, lui donna quelques médicaments, et il retourna s'occuper de la clinique.

Ichigo n'avait pas la grippe. Non, plutôt du chagrin. Et vu que sa tête refusait obstinément de l'admettre, il se faisait entendre en passant par le corps.

Les images se succédaient, sans fil conducteur, comme un mauvais rêve dont on ne peut remonter le fil. Les images, les émotions, les sentiments… Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il revoyait des moments du passé. Surtout de son séjour au Hueco Mondo. De ses combats.

Il était fier d'avoir pu vaincre certains de ses ennemis, mais à chaque fois, il avait un goût amer. A chaque fois. Et le pire, c'était peut-être contre Aizen. Parce qu'après avoir sacrifié ce qui le rendait si fier, ce qui lui permettait de pouvoir protéger ceux qu'il aimait, parce qu'après avoir perdu tout ça, on avait laissé planer un doute. Si, au final, celui qu'on disait si méchant n'était pas simplement malheureux ? Si au final, il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien ?

Ses rêves délirants étaient peuplés de ce genre de questions. De ce genre de questions que l'on n'ose poser que muettement et dont on n'attend pas de réponse. Parce que parfois, mieux vaut un gros mensonge qu'une vérité trop blessante.

Ichigo s'agitait dans son lit, incapable de réfléchir correctement avec ses 40 de fièvre et sa toux persistante. Parfois, il ouvrait les yeux et discernait vaguement une forme au-dessus de son lit. Sûrement son père. Et ça le rassurait un peu parce que, de temps en temps, on lui passait un chiffon humide sur le front, on lui caressait les cheveux.

Avec tous les cauchemars qui défilaient devant ses yeux depuis cinq jours, sentir de tels gestes le réconfortait réellement. Même si ça ne durait pas. Tout à coup, il repensa à son combat contre la Sexta Espada. Pourquoi… Il ne se posait plus la question. Depuis qu'un air de musique qu'il n'avait entendu qu'une fois il y a deux ans était revenu en boucle dans sa tête, il ne se posait plus la question. Il se laissait tout simplement emporter par le délire, espérant redescendre sans trop de douleur…

« Grimm… jow…»

Ichigo leva la main vers la personne au-dessus de son lit. C'était forcément son père, forcément, mais il était tellement malade que finalement, la personne au-dessus avait les cheveux bleus d'un mort trop connu… A travers ses yeux brouillés, il discernait bien une touche de couleur. Il repensa à son combat contre l'Arrancar. Encore une victoire amère. Il avait eu un tel pincement au cœur quand il l'avait rattrapé, inconscient, juste avant de tomber. Et même après, quand il l'avait posé sur le sable, mort, il s'en voulait tellement…

Pourquoi se battre si, au final, gagner n'apporte que de la douleur ?

« Désolé… Je… suis… déso… lé… »

Pourquoi l'avoir tué, lui qui voulait tellement vivre, si au final, il n'éprouvait que des remords ? Il comprenait pourquoi on disait qu'une guerre était absurde. Même en gagnant, on perdait. Une partie de son âme, une partie de sa fierté, une partie de son cœur, une partie de ses principes… et tant encore.

La main occupée à caresser les cheveux courts se figea. Ichigo était désolé ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle regarda le jeune homme qui continuait de s'agiter et, finalement, la main qui s'était levée vers lui retomba comme une souche et son propriétaire en fit de même.

Le lendemain matin, la fièvre du jeune homme était tombée spectaculairement. Il n'avait qu'un petit 38 et il voulait à tout prix retourner en cours. Mais c'était sans compter son père qu'il le força à rester encore au lit, histoire de voir si l'état serait stable. En plus, il n'y avait pas cours le samedi matin à son lycée. Alors il valait mieux rester au chaud.

On trouva néanmoins un compromis. Si le jeune homme promettait de s'habiller chaudement et de ne pas sortir, il pourrait quitter son lit. On invita donc Chad et Inoue à la maison, histoire de rassurer la classe et de récupérer les cours et les devoirs.

Ils arrivèrent vers dix heures et discutèrent avec leur ami dans le salon un moment. Comme les petites sœurs n'étaient pas là, ils pouvaient parler plus librement.

« Tu vas mieux alors, Kurosaki-kun ?

-Oui, beaucoup. »

Le jeune homme sourit.

« Je suis même conscient de ce que je fais maintenant !

-Ton père nous a dit que tu avais déliré plusieurs jours.

-Oui… répondit le concerné évasivement. J'ai été un peu obligé de repenser à tout ça. »

Un court silence s'installa.

« Pourquoi es-tu si triste, Ichigo ? demanda Chad sérieusement. Seulement parce que tu as perdu tes pouvoirs ? »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers son ami, étonné qu'on lui pose la question si franchement. Il détourna ensuite le regard.

« Sans pouvoirs, je ne peux plus rien faire…

-Cela fait quatre mois maintenant, tu ne veux pas essayer de nous en parler ?

-Inoue, je… Je te dis que c'est encore trop difficile pour moi. Je ne veux pas. »

Chad le regardait silencieusement. Il savait pertinemment que son ami ne dirait jamais rien de ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il ne s'en formalisait pas, il était comme ça.

« Je t'ai amené tous les cours ! s'exclama Inoue. Tiens ! »

Elle tendit un paquet de feuilles photocopiées de son écriture.

« On a beaucoup avancé dans toutes les matières, mais pas beaucoup en maths.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ichigo. La prof est sévère d'habitude.

-Elle a eu des problèmes avec sa grossesse. Elle ne reviendra pas.

-Mais…

-Un remplaçant va être désigné !

-Ah… Il arrive quand ?

-La semaine prochaine. Répondit Chad.

-J'essaierai d'être remis d'ici-là… »

Les trois amis discutèrent encore un peu, de tout et de rien. Ils déjeunèrent avec le père, puis, en début d'après-midi, voyant la fièvre reprendre de la vigueur, ils laissèrent Ichigo retourner se coucher. La maladie s'était calmée pour reprendre de plus belle.

Et cette fois, après deux jours à délirer, Isshin décida de passer à un traitement plus fort et fit hospitaliser son fils. Ichigo resta donc pas loin de trois jours supplémentaires sur la touche. Isshin fit venir un autre médecin, par acquis de conscience. Le résultat était formel. Ce n'était qu'une grippe mais qui avait pris des proportions énormes au vu du moral du jeune homme qui, selon les dires de son père, ne semblait pas au beau fixe.

Quand Ichigo entrouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, il se demanda où il pouvait être. Une grande chambre blanche, un lit inconnu, une ombre penchée au-dessus de lui, une perfusion dans son bras. Sa fièvre n'était pas tombée, mais cela faisait depuis plusieurs jours qu'il ne s'était pas senti conscient. Aussi, il se força à garder les yeux ouverts pour tenter de discerner, malgré son regard embué et noyé de larmes, qui était cette personne au-dessus de lui.

Elle semblait le veiller, mais elle ne le regardait pas. Pourquoi ? Elle avait les mains dans les poches, une capuche peut-être sur le visage ? Il ne discernait pas grand-chose… Mais elle lui rappelait quelqu'un dans l'attitude, même si la silhouette était résolument trop frêle pour que cela soit. Elle ressemblait tellement à…

« Grimm… jow… »

La personne sursauta et se retourna vivement. Elle posa sa main sur le front brûlant du malade qui ressombrait contre son gré dans son délire presque familier. En prononçant ce nom, il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait fait. Il l'avait tué. Et quoi ? C'était normal dans un combat, il fallait tuer son ennemi…

« Dé… désolé… je suis… si… désolé… »

La main sur le front devint une caresse, mais la personne ne manifesta pas le moindre geste de recul, ni d'intérêt. Elle écoutait simplement le délire du jeune homme. Puis, quand Ichigo s'endormit définitivement, elle soupira. Le jeune homme était si beau ainsi… Son visage couvert de sueur n'aurait certes pas pu être qualifié de 'sexy', mais il reflétait la faiblesse et la blessure profonde d'un cœur qui avait tout sacrifié sans se soucier une seule seconde de la souffrance qu'il y gagnerait.

Et ça, ça rendait ce visage terriblement magnifique.

La silhouette demeura là encore un instant et, sans un bruit, elle quitta la pièce blanche. Quelques heures plus tard, Ichigo se réveillait de nouveau, mais cette fois, il sentait clairement que sa fièvre était tombée de deux ou trois degrés. Il profita de cette accalmie pour appeler l'infirmière et donc son père.

Quand ce dernier franchit la porte, il arborait un sourire radieux auquel Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

« Fils ! Je suis si heureux de te retrouver !

-J'ai été malade si longtemps ?

-La première semaine ça allait et finalement, vu que ton état s'aggravait, je t'ai fait hospitaliser. Tu es malade depuis deux semaines maintenant.

-… Si longtemps… murmura le jeune homme abasourdi.

-Ta grippe est allée en empirant à cause de ça ! »

Isshin accompagna ses mots d'un geste du doigt pointant la tête de son fils. Ce dernier eut un instant d'hésitation avant de détourner le regard.

« Il ne faut pas cacher les choses, Ichigo… Tu as fait la guerre et tu y as énormément perdu. Mais tu as aussi beaucoup gagné ! Regarde nous ! Ta famille, tes amis, ta ville et même, ton monde ! Tous ont été sauvés d'Aizen ! Grâce à toi !

-… Mais, je…

-Tu es un héros, Ichigo. Ne réfléchis pas au bienfondé des choses. Il n'y en a pas.

-Tu sais… à la fin… J'ai parlé avec Urahara…

-…

-Il m'a dit des choses… sur Aizen. »

Isshin admit un sourire triste et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, sachant de quoi il retournait.

« Ichigo, de toute manière, si Aizen avait bel et bien été ce génie pour qui le monde n'était pas adapté, s'il avait bel et bien été de ces êtres tristes qui ne cherchent que leurs limites, il n'en demeure pas moins que sa méthode était très mauvaise.

-…

-Il était devenu un danger. Et même s'il avait été, dans le fond, pas si méchant, il n'avait pas à menacer le monde comme il l'a fait. Tu n'y es pour rien. Strictement pour rien. »

Ichigo regarda son père dans les yeux et sentit les siens grossir sans rien pouvoir y faire. Il se cacha le visage de ses mains et laissa ses larmes couler. Depuis qu'il était rentré du Hueco Mondo, il mourrait d'envie de se laisser aller, de pouvoir afficher sa douleur d'avoir tant perdu…

Le médecin hocha la tête et, tendrement, il enlaça son fils et le laissa pleurer sans rien dire, juste en lui tapotant un peu le dos ou en lui caressant la tête. Après quelques minutes, Ichigo se calma mais il ne s'écarta pas pour autant. Puis, sentant le froid le mordre alors il s'enfouit sous ses couvertures.

Isshin prit sa température et l'ausculta rapidement.

« En tout cas, ça m'a l'air de rentrer dans l'ordre tout ça ! Tu pourrais même peut-être reprendre les cours à mi-temps !

-A mi-temps ?

-Dans ton état, il est hors de question que je te laisse bosser toute la journée. Tu vas y assister le matin et l'après-midi, repos ! Compris ?

-… Bon, d'accord. »

Ichigo n'avait pas la force de se battre. Pour le moment, il laissa son père parler et partir dans ses délires, laissant doucement le sommeil le remporter mais cette fois, dans un monde un peu moins chimérique. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne revit rien du Hueco Mondo, de Soul Society. Il dormit d'un sommeil sans rêves et se reposa réellement.

Quelques heures plus tard, en pleine nuit, Ichigo entendit des bruits de pas. Il fit mine de rester assoupi et écouta attentivement. Cela ne pouvait être ses amis, pas la nuit. Pas non plus son père ou ses sœurs, ils auraient marché d'une manière différente. Alors… Qui ?

Il avait peut-être perdu ses pouvoirs, mais il conservait pas mal de ses réflexes et malgré sa faiblesse due à sa maladie, il savait encore reconnaître le danger quand il se présentait à lui. Seulement, il voulait savoir qui était cette personne qui rôdait dans sa chambre. Les images d'une ombre au-dessus de son lit pendant ses délires fiévreux lui revinrent en mémoire. Il retint un sursaut de justesse. Il devait paraître assoupi. Pour savoir…

Il entendit qu'on prenait une chaise et qu'on la déplaçait près de son lit. La personne le veillait-elle ? Ichigo ne cilla pas. Il attendit. La personne s'était assise et ne bougeait plus, elle le regardait, silencieuse. Pourquoi se contentait-elle de le regarder ainsi ? Tout à coup, Ichigo entendit un froissement de tissu et, progressivement, une main de se rapprocha et se posa sur son front. Il ouvrit les yeux sous le coup de la surprise et se leva en sursaut.

L'inconnu fit un bond en arrière et cacha son visage prestement d'une capuche. Ichigo voulut se lever pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir mais il tomba dès que ses jambes eurent touché le sol. Un long silence s'installa. L'inconnu au sweat à capuche restait pétrifié, immobile et Ichigo, à terre, essayait de se relever.

« Qui êtes-vous ? s'exclama durement Ichigo. Que faites-vous dans ma chambre ? »

La personne, qui devait être un homme vu sa carrure, ne répondit pas. Elle fit un pas en avant.

« Si t'essayes de m'enlever ma capuche quand j'te relève, tu passeras un sale quart d'heure. Compris ? »

Ichigo se figea sur place. Il releva lentement le visage vers celui caché de son vis-à-vis et n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il connaissait cette voix, il en était sûr. Mais qui cela pouvait-il être... ? Il secoua la tête, abasourdi.

« Qui… qui êtes-vous ?... »

La voix du jeune homme était devenue incertaine. Il voulut forcer un peu sur ses jambes pour se relever mais sa maladie se rappela à lui. Il se mit à grelotter et, avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qui arrivait, il suait à grosses gouttes. L'homme hocha la tête, intrigué et légèrement attristé. Il s'approcha lentement et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras pour le reposer sur son lit. Ichigo voulut voir son visage, mais il se rappela l'avertissement et, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, il se dit qu'obéir serait mieux pour lui.

Bientôt, il sentit qu'on rabattait les couvertures sur lui et qu'on lui essuyait le front de nouveau brûlant. Il effleura la main qui le soignait de la sienne. L'inconnu se figea.

« Pourquoi, vous ne me dites pas... ?

-Shh… Dors. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils pour protester mais il sentait déjà le sommeil l'emporter lentement. Il tombait de nouveau dans ses abysses de délire et se prit à espérer que cet inconnu était la Sexta Espada. Même s'il l'avait tué… Cela aurait été tellement bien qu'il survive… tellement bien…

Ichigo ferma les yeux et ses muscles de détendirent en un murmure.

« Si… si désolé… »

L'inconnu regarda le jeune homme endormit et lui caressa la tête avec une tendresse presque palpable. Il avait l'air si faible ainsi, on avait tellement envie de le protéger… Il se reprit et se rassit sur la chaise. Il demeura sur place un long moment, à contempler le visage parsemé de mèches orange. Et, à chaque fois que les cauchemars semblaient assaillir le malade, il se levait et le réconfortait en lui caressant le front doucement.

Quand l'aube se leva, l'homme s'éclipsa.

A son réveil, Ichigo n'avait plus de fièvre du tout. Son père lui donna quelques médicaments pour tenir la matinée et ses sœurs lui apportèrent son sac. Tous les trois noyèrent l'aîné sous les recommandations du genre, 'couvre-toi bien', 'va te reposer si ça ne va pas', 'demande à Chad de nous prévenir si tu veux rentrer'… Ichigo écoutait cela en soupirant, mais avec le sourire aux lèvres. Sa famille s'était réellement inquiétée pour lui, il se devait de la rassurer. Aussi, il promit qu'il allait bien s'habiller, qu'il ne se surestimerait pas et qu'il rentrerait pour le déjeuner.

Isshin l'accompagna jusqu'au lycée, au grand dam du jeune homme. Mais il fallait au moins voir le professeur principal pour lui expliquer le problème et ensuite le directeur, ou à défaut le surveillant général, pour prévenir que l'aîné Kurosaki ne reprenait les cours que partiellement pour raisons de santé.

Ces formalités administratives prirent un peu de temps. Du coup, Ichigo arriva légèrement en retard en classe.

« Kurosaki ! Vous allez mieux ?

-Plus ou moins, Madame.

-Vous avez une mine affreuse… Allez vous asseoir et ne vous surmenez pas trop. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, amusé. Dire qu'en se regardant ce matin dans le miroir il s'était trouvé plutôt en bon état… Il adressa un signe à Inoue qui s'inquiétait pour lui et lui fit comprendre qu'ils se parleraient à la récré.

Le cours reprit et Ichigo eut du mal à suivre ce que les autres faisaient. Mais heureusement, comme la plupart des élèves n'y avaient pas non plus compris grand-chose, le professeur accepta de réexpliquer le tout, autant pour les autres que pour le malade ressuscité.

Ichigo tenta de rester concentré, mais au bout d'une heure, il se sentait fatiguer. Le rythme était dur à suivre. Heureusement qu'il ne restait que le matin… Il voulut fermer les paupières un instant, pour se reposer. Il se réveilla un peu plus tard, appelé par Inoue.

« Que…

-Tu t'es endormi, Ichigo… »

Le jeune homme regarda Chad, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

« Ah…

-Tu vas mieux, vraiment ?

-Oui, Inoue. sourit Ichigo. Mais comme je suis encore très fatigué, je ne reprends les cours qu'à mi-temps.

-Génial ! Tu pourras voir notre nouveau professeur de maths alors !

-Ah ?

-Il est très gentil et si compréhensif ! Tout le monde l'aime !

-Et il demande souvent si tu vas bien.

-… C'est gentil de sa part… »

Les trois amis ne purent finir leur conversation : le professeur de japonais était entré. Ichigo eut le droit au même discours, mais cette fois, il ne se concentra pas du tout sur le cours. Il pensait à son visiteur nocturne. Il lui rappelait terriblement Grimmjow, pour la voix. Mais il était trop frêle… Ichigo était aussi baraqué que l'inconnu alors c'était impossible ! Grimmjow faisait au moins une tête de plus que lui… Et puis… il était mort…

Le jeune homme sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il avait remarqué que, depuis sa discussion avec son père, il avait la larme facile. Peut-être arrivait-il à ses limites ? Il lui fallait tourner la page, oublier Soul Society, le Hueco Mondo, les Hollows… Tout. Sinon il ne survivrait pas dans le regret et la nostalgie…

« Kurosaki ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? »

Ichigo sursauta et remarqua qu'on devait bien voir ses yeux brillants. Il se passa la manche pour cacher ça et sourit.

« Non non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Juste un instant de fatigue.

-Vous pouvez aller à l'infirmerie, vous savez ? Yasutora, pourriez-vous l'accompagner s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien, Madame.

-Mais tout va bien, je vous dis ! » s'exclama Ichigo.

Il se rendit tout à coup compte qu'il avait été un peu excessif dans sa réaction et se laissa finalement faire. Il sortit, accompagné de Chad qui le surveillait attentivement. Ichigo vacillait légèrement sur ses jambes.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

-Je crois que je refais un peu de fièvre… »

Juste après avoir fini sa phrase, Ichigo s'écroula sur les genoux. Il sentit son ami le soulever comme un fétu de paille et l'emmener jusqu'au dortoir. Il ne protesta pas.

« Que se passe-t-il ? s'exclama le médecin de l'infirmerie. Il a fait un malaise ?

-Je crois, Madame. Il est malade est très fiévreux. Il faut qu'il rentre chez lui.

-Ah, c'est Kurosaki, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-J'ai reçu un message de son père… Bon, allongez-le dans un lit s'il vous plaît, le temps que sa famille arrive. »

Chad s'exécuta avec douceur. Il ôta les chaussures et la veste de son ami avant de le glisser sous la couverture. Au moment où il allait partir, une main s'accrocha à sa manche. A travers ses yeux embués de larmes, Ichigo lui demandait de ne pas le laisser. Le grand s'attendrit devant cette vision et esquissa un sourire, chose rare.

« Oui, je vais rester. »

Ichigo soupira et ferma les yeux. L'infirmière arriva ensuite et s'étonna de trouver le jeune homme au chevet de son ami.

« Vous ne retournez pas en cours ?

-Il m'a demandé de rester auprès de lui. »

La jeune femme soupira.

« Allez plutôt lui chercher son sac… Et restez si vous voulez. Mais demandez à votre professeur avant !

-Oui, Madame. »

Quand Chad arriva en classe, le cours de japonais était déjà terminé et celui de maths commencé. Il frappa à la porte.

« Yasutora ? Vous n'êtes pas avec…

-Kurosaki est encore malade et doit retourner chez lui. Je vais lui apporter ses affaires. »

L'homme s'étonna et, derrière ses lunettes carrées on pouvait voir une sincère compassion.

« Faites-vite alors et restez auprès de lui le temps que sa famille arrive.

-Oui, Monsieur. »

Le professeur demeura pensif un moment. Ichigo n'était toujours pas rétabli ? Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux châtain et soupira. Quelques minutes plus tard, Chad repartait dans le plus grand silence.

Quand Ichigo se retrouva enfin chez lui, il s'étonna d'être de retour dans sa propre chambre. Cela voulait-il dire que son état n'était pas assez grave pour nécessiter une nouvelle hospitalisation ? Tant mieux ! Il commençait à s'inquiéter pour ses cours… Comment allait-il pouvoir tout rattraper ? Et si ses notes baissaient tellement que les portes des universités se fermaient ?

Il eut un instant de silence et sourit. Il préférait amplement stresser pour ses études que repenser au passé. Sincèrement… c'était mieux, non ?

Il se recoucha sur le dos et fixa le plafond, sentant les larmes envahir ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que tout ça lui manquait. Soul Society, Zangetsu, Shiro, Rukia, Renji et tous les autres ! Ils lui manquaient tous. Sans exception… Même Aizen, il finissait par lui manquer…

Pendant quelques minutes, le jeune homme pleura silencieusement et, quand il se calma, il avisa l'heure. C'était le tout début de l'après-midi et il avait plutôt faim. Il descendit à la cuisine et y découvrit sa petite sœur devant la télé.

« Ichi-nii ! Tu vas mieux ? »

Yuzu avait bondi du canapé pour aller enlacer son grand frère. Ce dernier lui sourit gentiment, toujours fatigué, et la rassura quant à son état. Il s'était un peu surestimé dans la matinée, mais il ferait plus attention le lendemain.

« Tu as faim ? Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ?

-Je veux bien, merci Yuzu.

-Il y a un peu de riz et de poulet.

-Ce sera parfait. »

Ichigo avala son repas aux côtés de sa petite sœur. L'autre était partie jouer au foot et Isshin travaillait. Le reste de la journée ne fut pas transcendant. Ichigo se reposa, rattrapa un peu ses cours et se reposa, encore et encore. Il n'avait plus de fièvre, ou quasiment plus. Ce qui lui permit d'analyser, sans croire à une quelconque folie, la venue de l'inconnu de l'autre nuit.

Qui était-il ? Car c'était un homme, forcément. Voix plutôt grave, une silhouette un peu élancée mais pas féminine… Il y avait une espèce d'aura que dégageait l'homme qui attirait Ichigo. Une aura… Du reiatsu ? Ichigo tiqua. Cet homme dégageait du reiatsu ! C'était pour cela qu'il croyait le connaître ! Avec sa perte de pouvoir il ne pouvait pas identifier cela comme du reiatsu mais pouvait sentir que quelque chose était différent.

Son visiteur nocturne appartenait au monde qu'il tentait désespérément d'oublier…

Ichigo soupira douloureusement à cette constatation. Il devait être maudit, sûrement… Il avisa l'heure et descendit prendre le dîner avec sa famille. Son air un peu abattu inquiéta légèrement sa famille mais il feignit de sourire et tout glissa. Comme du beurre.

« Alors tu essayes de tenir la matinée ce matin, Fils ! »

Ichigo soupira.

« Oui, Papa. Je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans les pommes.

-J'ai donné à l'infirmerie un stock de médicaments pour toi. Si tu as besoin…

-Je vais les prendre là-bas, oui, Papa.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as plus de fièvre que tu es guéri, Ichigo… »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux. Dans l'entrée, son sac à la main, son père le fixait. Il ne pouvait pas encore soutenir ce genre de regard.

« J'essaye de tourner la page, Papa, j'essaye… »

Les deux membres de la famille se séparèrent sur ces mots. Quand Ichigo arriva en classe, on l'assaillit de question en tout genre. Sur ce qu'il avait eu, sur son état maintenant, sur le pourquoi du comment, bref, Ichigo se sentait déjà mourir de fatigue alors qu'il n'avait pas commencé la journée.

« Laissez-le. Il doit être au calme. »

Ichigo leva les yeux vers Chad et lui lança un regard plein de gratitude. Les autres élèves râlèrent après le mexicain mais il les ignora royalement. Une fois seuls, Ichigo murmura :

« J'en reviens pas… Tous ces vautours qui planent autour de moi…

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Ce matin, bien mieux oui. J'essaye de ne pas me surestimer cette fois. Je pense que j'irai me reposer à l'infirmerie en deuxième heure pour pouvoir tenir la troisième.

-Hm…

-Kurosaki-kuuun ! »

Ichigo sursauta. Pourquoi Inoue criait-elle comme ça de si bon matin ?

« Ce matin j'ai trouvé une offrande supplémentaire pour Ulquiorra ! C'est toi qui es venu ? »

Le jeune homme tomba des nues.

« Euh… non…

-Mais…

-Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas oublié que tu l'avais fait ? tenta Chad.

-Mais je suis sûre…

-En tous cas, ce n'est pas lui qui va se plaindre si tu le prie deux fois ! s'exclama joyeusement Ichigo.

-Oui… murmura Inoue. Oui, je pense qu'il doit être content… »

Le professeur entra dans la salle et tout le monde se leva. L'heure passa rapidement. Et même si Ichigo se sentait encore quelque force, il décida d'aller se reposer. Le cours d'anglais ne lui était pas tellement nécessaire mais le suivant, celui de maths, l'était bien plus.

« Kurosaki ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

-Je voudrais juste économiser un peu mes forces, Madame. Je peux aller dormir ?

-Evidemment. Je vous réveille dans une heure ?

-Oui, s'il vous plaît. »

Ichigo soupira et alla s'allonger. Il ôta d'abord ses chaussures, puis sa veste dont il se servit comme d'une couverture. Disons qu'il ne savait pas qui s'était couché dans le même lit avant alors… Il se laissa ensuite porter par le sommeil. Il en avait encore pas mal en retard, les fièvres délirantes ne reposaient pas vraiment. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit profondément.

Il revit, dans ce court somme, l'inconnu de l'hôpital. Cet homme qui possédait du reiatsu… Inutile d'essayer de l'identifier. Déjà qu'avec ses pouvoirs il était une véritable quiche alors sans… A peine pensait-il s'être endormi qu'une voix lui intimait de se réveiller. Mais pas la voix de l'infirmière. Il sursauta et se redressa d'un bond. La voix de l'inconnu !

Ichigo regarda tout autour de lui. Personne. Il frissonna et remarqua la fenêtre ouverte. Il la fixa un long moment, à se demander si l'inconnu était une fois encore venu le veiller. Il serra les poings. Il n'aimait pas tellement cette sensation… C'est comme si quelqu'un le protégeait. Ichigo sentit sa gorge se nouer mais il souffla lentement pour se calmer. Il ne pouvait pas protéger ceux qu'il aimait des hollows, mais il était un humain avec des capacités et des réflexes hors-normes.

« Cherchons le positif… » murmura-t-il.

Puis, la sonnerie retentit. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà dormi une heure et décida de retourner en cours. Il se rhabilla lentement, histoire de ne pas tourner de l'œil à cause d'une 'suractivité'… C'était surtout en se baissant qu'il croyait s'évanouir, quand le sang lui montait à la tête. Une fois prêt, il se leva et signala à l'infirmière qu'il quittait la place.

Dans les couloirs, il tenta d'esquiver le plus gros du flot en longeant les murs. Il sourit, amusé de son comportement. Un jour, il arriverait sûrement à se faire à une existence sans esprits, fantômes et autres choses surnaturelles… Sûrement.

« Kurosaki ? Vous allez mieux ? »

Ichigo se figea et blêmit. Cette voix. Pas de toute, il la connaissait. Trop bien. Il eut un réflexe de recul et leva lentement la tête.

« Je suis votre nouveau professeur de mathématiques, je suis… »

Le jeune homme crut qu'il allait s'effondrer, comme un château de cartes. Cet homme, ce n'était pas possible. Mais… Ces cheveux châtains, ces lunettes et ce sourire trop bienveillant pour être honnête. Non, non, non…

« A… Aizen ?... »

Le susnommé acquiesça, souriant plus largement encore en avisant la mine désespérée du plus jeune. On pouvait lire sans mal sur son visage tout le désespoir qu'il pouvait ressentir, toute son impuissance. D'ailleurs, cela l'étonna légèrement. Pourquoi ne prenait-il pas son corps de shinigami ?

Aizen s'avança d'un pas.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, Kurosaki. Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne à l'infirmerie ? »

L'homme appuya ses paroles d'un peu de pression spirituelle. Ichigo ne mit pas deux secondes à réagir, il s'écroula comme si ses jambes étaient devenues du coton. Le regard perdu, il sentait la peur l'étreindre à le geler. C'était ça qu'on ressentait face à quelqu'un d'infiniment plus fort que nous ? C'était cette peur-là que l'impuissance engendrait ?

Ichigo tenta de bouger, ne voulant pas rester à la merci de son ennemi, mais ses possibilités étaient terriblement réduites. Il était perdu ou…

« Chad… »

Si ses amis pouvaient venir l'aider, il… Il pourrait s'en sortir !

« Non. Ils ne viendront pas… »

Le regard où s'était allumée une lueur d'espoir se teinta d'incompréhension.

« Tu oublies mon illusion. »

Ichigo voulut crier, pleurer, se relever et s'enfuir, mais il ne pouvait rien faire de tout ça. Il ne pouvait que regarder Aizen qui se rapprochait.

« Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas ton apparence de shinigami ? »

Le plus jeune baissa les yeux et sentit une nouvelle vague de reiatsu l'écraser. Il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues et il s'effondra sur le sol, un voile se posant délicatement sur ses yeux. Vaincu avec une simple pression spirituelle… Il était tombé bien bas.

Il avait perdu.

* * *

**Quelqu'un aime (ou va aimer) les maths dans l'assemblée? :D Désolée si y'a des problèmes de mise en page, beaucoup de bugs**


	3. L'Isolement

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

Bêta-lectrice : Lombric-sama

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

_Isolement_

Ichigo avait mal à la tête. Très mal. Tellement que cela le réveilla. Le réveilla ? Il se redressa d'un bond pour reconnaître un peu l'infirmerie avant de s'écraser sur le lit, vidé de toute son énergie et incapable de bouger. Il se rappela tout à coup son entrevue dans le couloir. C'était un délire dû à la fièvre, forcément. Ça devait l'être ! Ils le lui avaient dit, Aizen était emprisonné pour au moins 20 000 ans ! Il ne pouvait pas être sur Terre, non, non, non, non…

« Ichigo ? »

Le jeune homme tourna la tête et reconnut son ennemi mortel à son chevet. La peur le paralysa de nouveau. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette sensation ! ça lui rappelait ses débuts avec Shiro qui cherchait à le dominer… Cette peur panique qui empêchait catégoriquement le moindre mouvement jusqu'aux réflexes de survie.

« Calme-toi. »

Ichigo secoua la tête, l'air de dire qu'il n'était pas encore fou, et tenta de se lever mais une pression l'écrasa. Il eut envie de vomir mais se retint. Il avait du mal à respirer. Tout ça à cause d'un peu de pression spirituelle… Il sentit tout à coup que le poids s'en allait et aussitôt, il chercha à retrouver son souffle.

« Tu as perdu tes pouvoirs ? »

La voix d'Aizen était posée, froide. Il n'y avait aucune bienveillance, mais aucun mépris également.

« Réponds. »

Ichigo le regarda dans les yeux un instant.

« Tu croyais quoi ?... Que je pourrais vaincre un ennemi tel que toi sans… sans conséquences ? Tu croyais que j'étais si fort que ça ? J'ai tout sacrifié pour te vaincre ! Mes pouvoirs ! Mes amis ! Une partie de moi ! Et toi, tu… Tu es là devant moi et tu me demandes la bouche en cœur ce qui m'arrive ? »

Aizen haussa un sourcil, étonné de cet étalage de colère soudain. Il remarqua que le plus jeune était prêt à tourner de l'œil, aussi, il l'obligea à se rallonger.

« Non, je ne croyais pas que tu aurais une victoire facile. J'imaginais quelques séquelles, mais pas de cette ampleur.

-Tu vas me tuer ? »

La voix d'Ichigo était neutre. Presque comme s'il était déjà résigné. Aizen esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Oh non, bien sûr que non. »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux.

« Alors quoi ? Me torturer moralement ? ou physiquement ? T'inquiète, je m'en occupe tout seul. »

L'ancien capitaine leva les yeux au ciel et reprit :

« Rien de tout cela. »

Ichigo comprit, à ce moment, que la conversation qui allait suivre serait importante. Peut-être décisive. Et s'il avait su ce qui allait advenir, il aurait fui.

« Je veux juste te parler.

-Me parler ?

-Oui. Tu vois, tu as subi une grande perte pour me vaincre et là, tu crois que tout n'a servi à rien. Que ton si grand sacrifice pour protéger ceux que tu aimes a été vain, car je suis là, devant toi. Et tu es en train de te dire que tu ne peux rien contre moi, à part espérer un miracle. Je me trompe ? »

Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard.

« Je prends ça comme un oui. Mais rassure-toi, Ichigo, cela n'a pas servi à rien.

-…

-J'ai aussi perdu une partie de ma puissance. »

Ichigo se redressa sur le coude, interloqué, mais on le repoussa sur le lit.

« Reste allongé, tu es encore trop affaibli.

-Mais…

-Le Hôgyoku m'a apporté de nombreux avantages. Et quelques inconvénients que je découvre après coup.

-Tu dis que… tu as perdu tes pouvoirs ?

-Non. Il m'en reste. Peu, mais il m'en reste. »

Le jeune homme sentit ses yeux se voiler. Peu pour Aizen, c'était quoi ? Le niveau capitaine ? Quelle injustice ! Pourquoi celui qu'on considérait comme le méchant avait le droit de garder une partie de sa puissance alors que lui, qui avait tout fait pour les autres, s'oubliant dans le calcul, se retrouvait avec moins que les miettes ? Pourquoi ?

« Ichigo ? »

Le susnommé se tourna dos à Aizen pour cacher un peu ses larmes qu'il ne pouvait retenir. Pourquoi était-il si émotif en ce moment ? A cause de cette foutue perte de pouvoir ?

« Va-t'en. Gémit-il. Va-t'en… »

L'homme regarda le corps de son vis-à-vis qui tentait de maîtriser ses sanglots.

« Non, je ne m'en irai pas.

-Et pourquoi, hein ? »

Ichigo s'était redressé et tenait l'homme par la chemise, au niveau du cou. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage où la colère prenait les attraits du désespoir.

« Oui pourquoi ? Tu vas rester là, à me narguer en disant que tu as encore le droit à tes pouvoirs et pas moi ? Tu vas t'amuser à balancer un peu de pression spirituelle dès que je ne ferais pas ce que tu veux pour me voir m'écrouler sur le sol et te marrer, c'est ça ? Ou tu veux peut-être me faire croire que t'as trouvé le moyen de me rendre mes pouvoirs à conditions que je te suive dans ton prochain délire de mégalomane ?

-Et si c'était le cas ? »

Aizen avait dit cela d'une voix presque détachée.

« Et si je te rendais tes pouvoirs ? »

Le jeune homme tomba des nues. Il relâcha sa prise et ses larmes redoublèrent.

« Putain… Je… je te suivrai… »

Ichigo se prit la tête dans les mains, conscient de la portée de ses mots. Il n'avait même pas hésité. Il aurait été prêt à tout pour retrouver un semblant de reiatsu, juste de quoi voir les esprits… Juste ça… Il était tellement désespéré… Tellement…

Il se crispa en sentant deux bras l'entourer.

« Que… Mais que fais-tu ? »

Aizen l'enlaçait ? Mais c'était quoi ce délire ? Il devait encore avoir de la fièvre, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il était à 40 et dans son lit à l'hôpital, forcément. Ça devait être ça, il rêvait. Il rêvait qu'on lui donnait un espoir…

« Shh… »

Alors tant que le rêve durait, autant en profiter… Et puis c'était plutôt agréable, une étreinte chaude comme ça... Ichigo ferma les yeux, sentant la fatigue le terrasser. A son réveil, on verrait bien l'étendue des dégâts. Parce que, inutile de le nier… Soul Society n'avait jamais manifesté la moindre envie de l'aider ou de le remercier depuis qu'il avait vaincu son plus grand ennemi. Soul Society n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour son héros. Mais Aizen…

Aizen si.

* * *

Isshin vint quelques minutes après la discussion. Il récupéra son fils qui avait de nouveau de la fièvre, et ce, de manière inquiétante. Il le ramena à la maison, ou non, voyant son état, il jugea que le mettre directement dans une chambre à la clinique serait plus rapide.

Il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi d'une telle 'rechute'. Il avait passé le plus gros de la maladie et il semblait comprendre que tourner la page était nécessaire pour continuer de vivre. D'ailleurs, cela se voyait car il n'avait plus de fièvre, juste cet air mélancolique. Mais ça, Isshin ne se faisait pas d'illusions, son fils mettrait un temps fou à accepter sa condition d'humain sans le moindre pouvoir. D'abord, il fallait accepter de ne plus revoir ses amis de Soul Society, ensuite, admettre qu'il avait été en quelque sorte trahi et après… reprendre de l'avant.

Chaque étape était une épreuve difficile. Isshin le savait bien. Pourtant, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Ichigo semblait avoir décidé de se battre plutôt que de se laisser abattre. Et pourtant, dans son état de santé du jour, quelque chose clochait. Il avait forcément dû voir ou vivre quelque chose pour retomber ainsi dans ses gouffres de fièvre délirante…

Penché au chevet du jeune homme, le médecin fronçait les sourcils, inquiet. Plus que la douleur et la tristesse, c'était presque de la peur qu'il sentait chez son enfant. Il avait forcément vécu quelque chose de grave et de terrifiant. Il faudrait qu'il en touche deux mots à Chad ou Inoue. Ils étaient sûrement au courant de quelque chose…

Isshin se retourna pour partir et se figea.

« Sôsuke ? »

Le père de famille se mit en garde. Aizen sourit, amusé.

« Non non, je ne suis pas là pour combattre.

-C'est toi qui a mis Ichigo dans cet état ? Que lui as-tu fait ?

-Moi ? Rien. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la moindre pression spirituelle le fasse s'évanouir.

-Quoi ? Tu as essayé de l'affronter ?

-Oui et non. J'ai vite compris son état. »

Isshin se plaça entre Aizen et Ichigo. Son regard était trop fixé vers le jeune homme alité.

« Que veux-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

L'ancien capitaine ne répondit pas de suite. Il fallut qu'Isshin se répète.

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous combattre. Je veux juste parler à Ichigo.

-Laisse-le tranquille ! Laisse-le oublier tout ça, toute cette guerre !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Ton délire de mégalomane l'a entièrement détruit ! C'est de ta faute s'il est dans cet état. Va-t'en ou je te tue. »

Aizen esquissa un sourire.

« Parce que tu me laisses l'opportunité de m'enfuir ? »

Le père sentit tout à coup une indicible peur l'envahir. La puissance d'Aizen était toujours aussi terrifiante. Pourtant… Urahara lui avait dit que le Hôgyoku devait laisser des séquelles. Se serait-il trompé ?

« Tu veux te battre ?

-Oh non. Je perdrais face à un capitaine de ton niveau…

-Alors quoi ? »

Aizen porta sa main à sa ceinture et dégaina son arme.

« Kyôka Suigetsu, l'hypnose absolue. »

Isshin ne se rendit compte du malheur que trop tard. Quand il retrouva ses esprits, l'homme en face de lui n'était qu'un innocent professeur de mathématiques qui venait prendre des nouvelles de son élève.

« Pa… Papa ? »

Ichigo s'était réveillé peu après et il lui avait suffi de voir le zanpakuto dégainé et l'air serein de son père pour comprendre l'ampleur du désastre. La seule personne qui aurait pu être capable de le protéger d'Aizen, c'était bien son père… Il déglutit.

« Ichigo ! Pourquoi fais-tu une tête pareille ? Un de tes professeurs est venu prendre de tes nouvelles ! »

Le jeune homme crut qu'il allait tomber en ruines. Comme si, au fond de lui, quelque chose était détruit irrémédiablement. Comme si… son seul espoir devenait cet homme synonyme de mort. Il sentit ses yeux le brûler. Son père ne comprenait pas sa réaction, mais Aizen si, et il s'en amusait particulièrement.

« Allons, Ichigo ! Ne fais pas cette tête ! »

Le jeune homme balbutia quelques mots, mais il ne savait déjà plus quoi. Que faire ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Son pire ennemi était face à lui et son père lui faisait confiance. Et s'il se mettait à crier qu'il avait en face de lui LE Aizen Sôsuke qui avait attaqué Soul Society, on le prendrait pour un fou ! Tout le monde le croyait en train de croupir dans une geôle pour 20 000 ans !

Que faire ?

Le malade n'avait qu'une envie à ce moment-là : mourir. Disparaître. Ou revenir en arrière… Il voulait juste que tout s'arrête !

« Sortez ! Sortez tous ! »

Ichigo s'était mis à trembler. Que pouvait-il faire ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Il y avait-il seulement quelque chose à faire ?

« Sortez ! cria-t-il. Sortez ! »

Il se prit la tête dans les mains et se mit à pleurer, son père s'inquiéta de plus belle, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son fils réagissait ainsi. Aizen observa cela silencieusement et allait s'éclipser quand une explosion de reiatsu se fit ressentir. Ni Isshin ni Aizen ne le reconnurent. Ichigo profita de ce moment pour souffler.

« Va voir, Papa. Je veux rester seul un moment. »

Jouant la comédie, Aizen attendit qu'Isshin sorte pour le suivre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo craquait. Quel était le but d'Aizen ? L'isoler de tous ? Le briser moralement pour en faire son pantin ? Pourquoi…

Il entendit un bruit à la fenêtre et fit volte-face. L'inconnu venait d'entrer dans sa chambre. Il se mit à rire nerveusement.

« Encore un ? Et on me veut quoi cette fois ? Tu vas aussi utiliser ton zanpakuto pour qu'on ne te reconnaisse pas ? Tu veux aussi m'isoler de tous ceux qui peuvent m'aider ? »

L'homme ne bougea pas. Ichigo put l'observer un instant. Il avait un jean bleu sombre, et un sweat à capuche gris d'eau, les mains dans les poches.

« Alors ? Répond ! Si tu veux me tuer, vas-y ! De toute manière je n'ai plus la moindre puissance et je suis inoffensif !

-Non.

-Non quoi ?

-Je veux rien de tout ça.

-Alors quoi ?

-Juste que tu ailles mieux. »

Ichigo se tut subitement. Qu'il aille mieux ? Quel souhait insensé ! Tellement impossible à réaliser ! Bien malgré lui, il sentit qu'il s'était remis à pleurer. Bon sang ! Quand est-ce qu'on le laisserait enfin tranquille ? Quand ?

« Je vais te protéger. Je ferai tout pour te protéger. »

La phrase sonnait comme un serment.

« Et je vais t'aider, je vais te soutenir. »

Ichigo s'écroula sur son lit et continua de pleurer, mais plus calmement. Cet inconnu semblait sincère… Et au point où il en était, accorder sa confiance ne serait plus que risquer de tout perdre…

« Console-moi, alors… S'il te plaît… »

L'inconnu s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit.

« Que veux-tu ?

-Prend-moi dans tes bras.

-Alors que tu ne sais pas qui je suis ?

-Je m'en fiche. Tu es le seul à vouloir mon bien… Et si tu veux en fait me détruire, je t'en prie fais-le. Faut pas te priver, tout le monde aura sa part. »

L'homme serra les poings.

« Je te détruirai pas. Je te le jure. »

Ichigo leva les yeux vers le visage caché par la capuche et esquissa un sourire.

« Merci. »

Et l'inconnu l'enlaça, le laissant aller contre son épaule. Il le serra fort, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il le soutenait. Mais, quelques minutes plus tard, on sentit une nouvelle explosion de reiatsu.

« C'est toi qui…

-J'ai fait diversion pour qu'ils te laissent seul et que je puisse venir.

-Et maintenant ?

-Je dois repartir… Mais je vais revenir. Toutes les nuits si je le peux.

-Oh…

-Jure-moi que tu vas te battre contre Aizen malgré ton état. Jure-le ! »

Ichigo crut, à cet instant, revenir en arrière. Quand lui-même promettait qu'il allait sauver tout le monde et qu'il allait revenir vivant. Il se blottit contre l'inconnu et murmura :

« Je te le promets…

-Bien. »

L'inconnu se leva et alors qu'il allait passer par la fenêtre pour s'en aller, Ichigo l'arrêta.

« Tu me diras… qui…

-Non, coupa-t-il. Pour ta sécurité, je ne peux pas. Mais sache que je veille sur toi. »

Et il s'en alla. Seul dans sa chambre, Ichigo demeura pensif. Tout ce qui lui arrivait… C'était tellement plus effrayant de vivre ça en sachant qu'on ne pouvait se défendre. Tellement…

* * *

La nuit fut particulièrement éprouvante. Ichigo ne trouva pas le sommeil et l'inconnu ne vint pas. S'était-il frotté à Aizen ? En avait-il réchappé ? Toutes les questions qui avaient pu hanter le jeune homme dans la journée tournèrent autour de lui comme les ombres au coin du feu et, à leur danse terrifiante, se rajoutèrent les nouvelles peurs sans nom.

Que faire ?

Pour le moment, se reposer sur son inconnu à la capuche. Essayer de comprendre Aizen ? Comment lui faire confiance alors qu'il essayait de l'isoler ?

Au matin, Ichigo était dans état si lamentable qu'il n'alla pas en cours. Il demanda même un somnifère à son père pour dormir un peu tant il était fatigué. Il ne se réveilla que le soir-même, alors que le coucher de soleil illuminait sa chambre. Et, dans la lumière, une ombre se découpait. Il crut que c'était l'inconnu mais…

« Ichigo ? Tu te réveilles ? »

Aizen. Il n'allait pas le laisser, hein… ça aurait été trop beau. Il se calma et tenta de garder son sang-froid. De toute évidence, Aizen ne voulait pas sa mort, sinon, il le serait déjà depuis longtemps. Il ne voulait pas non plus le détruire psychologiquement vu que sa famille et ses amis étaient toujours vivants également. Donc ?

« Dis-moi, pourquoi… Tu ne peux me rendre mes pouvoirs. Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu me poursuis. Tu veux me briser ?

-Non, non. Je te l'ai dit. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

-Alors pourquoi utiliser ton illusion contre eux ?

-Ils ne m'auraient pas laissé te parler.

-Sans blague…

-Ichigo, si je ne les avais pas mis dans cette illusion, Soul Society serait déjà ici pour me tuer.

-Et je n'en saurais rien. Drôle, non ? »

Aizen ne répondit pas.

« Oui, ils seraient sûrement là, à se battre, et moi, je n'en saurais rien du tout.

-Que veux-tu que je réponde ? Oui, tu ne les verrais pas. Et alors ?

-…

-Ils ne t'adressent plus la parole. Même Urahara qui vit pourtant sur Terre ne t'approche plus. »

Touché, pensa Ichigo.

« Dis-moi, Aizen… Pourquoi moi ? »

Un long silence s'installa pendant lequel le plus âgé mesura ses paroles au mot près.

« Parce que tu m'as battu. »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux avant de se calmer.

« ça ne se voit pas. Ricana-t-il sombrement.

-Tu as réussi à me vaincre ce jour-là. Et quoiqu'on en dise, ce que tu as fait était un miracle.

-…

-Personne ne m'a jamais fait mordre la poussière. Tu es la première personne au monde depuis des centaines d'années à avoir réussi.

-ça me fait une belle jambe. Personne ne pourrait le croire en me voyant ainsi.

-Moi, je le sais. »

Le jeune homme sentait une certaine douceur dans ces paroles. C'est peut-être pour ça, qu'une fois encore, il écouta au lieu de fuir.

« Tu es fort, Ichigo. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu vers toi.

-J'étais fort…

-Cela n'empêche en rien ce fait. Tu m'as vaincu.

-Où veux-tu en venir, Aizen ? »

L'homme esquissa un sourire, mais il avait presque l'air sincère.

« Je veux juste t'apprendre à me connaître.

-Pourquoi j'en aurais envie ? Tu es celui qui m'a mis dans cet état.

-Tu as décidé seul de sacrifier tes pouvoirs. »

L'alité se mordit la lèvre. Aussi dur que ça pouvait paraître, c'était la vérité.

« Et qu'est-ce que je gagnerais à sympathiser avec toi ? Si Soul Society l'apprenait, ils me tueraient.

-Tu n'hésites même pas ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu vois déjà Soul Society comme un ennemi. Ne penses-tu pas que pour leur héros, ils feraient un effort ?

-Ne te moque pas, Aizen. Tu m'observes depuis trop longtemps pour ignorer qu'ils n'ont rien fait pour moi depuis que tu as été soi-disant enfermé pour 20 000 ans.

-C'est vrai.

-Et tu veux que je vois ça comme une preuve de ta sincérité ?

-Parce que je suis le seul à être venu vers toi ? Hm… Oui. Mais je sais que tu n'es pas aussi naïf.

-Merci. Répondit Ichigo sombrement.

-Alors, tu veux bien essayer de co-habiter avec moi ? »

Ichigo détourna le regard avant de remarquer la main qui s'était tendu vers lui. Même si on voyait clairement la manipulation, Aizen était le seul à être venu. Le seul de tous ceux qu'il croyait ses amis. Qu'est-ce qui empêchait ses amis de prendre un gigai en douce et venir faire coucou ? Rien. Et Aizen ? Il mettait sa vie en jeu.

Soul Society l'avait oublié. Aizen… non.

Ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'Ichigo saisit cette main. Il s'étonna d'ailleurs de sa chaleur. Aizen était-il si mauvais dans le fond ? Ou était-il cet être désespérément à la recherche de ses limites ?

« Ne me blesse pas.

-Pardon ?

-Tout ce que je te demande en échange, c'est de ne pas me détruire. Je le suis déjà bien assez. »

Aizen sourit et se rapprocha d'Ichigo.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'occuperai de reconstruire et de protéger le tout. »

Le jeune homme détourna le regard. L'inconnu aussi voulait le protéger. Lequel devait-il croire ? Aizen était imposant… L'image même de l'homme fort et sûr de lui… Un danger ? Ichigo ne savait pas quoi penser…

« Repose ton cerveau un instant. Ça ne sert à rien de te poser tant de questions. »

Une main passa sur sa joue et la caressa. Ichigo sursauta et écarta immédiatement l'audacieuse.

« Mais que fais-tu ?

-Je t'aide à te détendre.

-Pas besoin. Contente-toi de ma présence pour le moment. »

Aizen sourit. Il retrouvait le Ichigo farouche et franc. Et il lui plaisait bien plus que celui qui souffrait de sa mélancolie.

« Je vais la savourer cette présence. »

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rosir au sous-entendu avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Ne dis pas des choses comme ça. C'est… gênant.

-Oh ? Très bien. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils reprirent un sujet plus pragmatique : les cours. Car, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Ichigo était condamné à faire sa vie sur Terre et il la voulait la meilleure possible. Certes sans shinigamis, hollows et autres choses surnaturelles mais…

« Tu penses pouvoir rattraper tout ton retard ?

-Je ne sais pas… ça va faire trois semaines…

-Si tu as besoin, je suis tout disposé à te donner des cours supplémentaires de maths, de physique et de svt. Vu que ce sont tes matières principales, ce serait bête de refuser. »

Ichigo soupira. Aizen s'incrustait déjà dans sa vie. Devait-il le laisser faire ? L'offre était très intéressante.

« Tu sais que je vais en cours que le matin.

-Oui. Je sais aussi que tu fatigues excessivement vite.

-… Je me rétablis doucement pour ça. Mais c'est pas en me bombardant de reiatsu que j'arriverais à rester en forme.

-Dois-je y voir un reproche ?

-En quelque sorte. »

Aizen s'amusa de cette réaction. Même sans pouvoir, Ichigo n'avait pas peur de lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

« Si je passe chez toi les après-midi où je suis libre pour te faire rattraper, ça ira ?

-Et tu peux rajouter le week-end vu mon retard… rétorqua sombrement le lycéen.

-L'enthousiasme irradie sur ton visage. Dois-je y voir un oui ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

-Je te ferais un récapitulatif des chapitres. Comme ça, tu n'auras plus qu'à me poser tes questions. »

Ichigo regarda tout autour de lui, histoire d'éviter le regard d'Aizen. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que ça allait trop vite ? Cet homme l'avait totalement isolé des autres, s'imposant comme son sauveur, et il se laissait gentiment faire ? En même temps, comment résister à un homme tel qu'Aizen lorsqu'on n'avait pas la moindre miette de reiatsu ?...

« Tu es d'accord ?

-… Pardon ?

-Tu es fatigué ?

-Non, je…

-Tes yeux sont sur le point de se fermer tout seul. »

Ichigo grogna, mécontent. La faute à qui s'il n'avait pas dormi, hein ?

« Alors tu devrais me laisser.

-Oh, tu me congédies assez brutalement. »

Le jeune homme sentit un vague sentiment de peur. Devait-il se mesurer un peu plus dans ses paroles avec Aizen ? Il avait promis de ne pas le tuer ou de le détruire mais…

« Je te dis donc bonne soirée. Et rétablis-toi vite… _Ichigo_. »

Le susnommé déglutit. Le ton sur lequel son nom avait été prononcé était tellement lourd de sous-entendus… Il bredouilla un vague 'au revoir' et se retrouva seul dans sa chambre. Il remarqua subitement que le soleil était presque couché. La conversation l'avait-elle donc autant occupé ? Il soupira.

Il trouva un thermomètre dans la chambre et prit sa température. Il n'avait plus de fièvre et il mourait d'envie de se prélasser sous l'eau. Il descendit donc discrètement chez lui, dans sa chambre. Il y prit quelques affaires et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain où il fit couler un bain pour se détendre. Il était aussi crispé qu'un sac de noeuds…

Le jeune homme ne sortit de l'eau que lorsque ses doigts commencèrent à se friper. Le moment avait été relaxant, mais le retour à la réalité était toujours aussi dur. Ce soir-là, il ne pleura pas, il se retint. Il repensa à tous ses amis qui l'avaient abandonné. Et il se rendit compte que, au final, peut-être que Soul Society s'était autant servi de lui qu'Aizen. L'un avait juste eu la 'gentillesse' de le dire à haute voix.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, en pyjama, il sursauta. L'inconnu était tranquillement assis sur son lit, à bouquiner un de ses mangas.

« Hé !

-T'as l'air plus en forme ce soir, ça fait plaisir à voir. »

* * *

**A bientôt pour la suite dans environ une semaine ! Merci d'avoir lu !**


	4. On the verge of insanity

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

Bêta-lectrice : Lombric-sama

**Je remercie encore tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des mots !**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

_On the verge of insanity_

Ichigo ravala son mécontentement pour laisser place à de l'étonnement.

« Je vais pas te manger. Tu peux t'asseoir, tu sais.

-… Tu veux me parler ?

-Bah, c'est comme tu veux. Moi, j'ai pas grand-chose à dire mais je veux bien t'écouter. »

Le lycéen s'assit à côté de l'homme et fit silence. L'inconnu dégageait une odeur particulière. Il savait qu'il la connaissait…

« Dis, est-ce qu'on se connaît ?

-… Moyen détourné pour savoir qui je suis ?

-Je tente. On sait jamais.

-Bien tenté.

-Ah… Donc tu ne veux pas répondre. Alors… tu me suis depuis longtemps ?

-Moins qu'Aizen.

-C'est pas difficile ! Il le fait depuis ma naissance… »

Ichigo se demanda sur le coup, comment il pouvait en rire. Aizen le suivait depuis si longtemps. C'était pire que de l'obsession.

« Ouais, mais moi je te garantis que je te veux aucun mal. Aizen, c'est pas sûr.

-…

-Il t'a parlé, hein ?

-Tu veux savoir ?

-Si tu veux me le dire. »

Le lycéen regarda le visage assombri par la capuche et sourit légèrement. L'homme ne lui demandait pas de tout dire. Contrairement à Aizen qui le poussait à parler, à dire ce qu'il pensait, lui, il le laissait vivre tranquillement. Aizen voulait avoir la main-mise sur lui, l'inconnu voulait juste savoir si tout allait assez bien. Et ça, c'était agréable.

« Je n'ai pas trop eu le choix… Vu qu'il m'a éloigné de tous, je dois faire avec lui.

-L'enfoiré… »

L'inconnu contenait sa colère, Ichigo pouvait le voir.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu sais.

-Tu parles. Je suis sûr que maintenant, il va te proposer de te faire rattraper ton retard dû à ta maladie.

-… Comment ?... Tu connais bien Aizen ?

-Bien tenté, encore une fois.

-Tu es sur tes gardes…

-Il le faut.

-Tu sais que je suis inoffensif pourtant.

-Pas le problème.

-Pourquoi tu veux m'aider comme ça ? Aizen je peux comprendre. Il veut me manipuler… Mais toi ?

-Bah si tu me connais pas, forcément, tu peux pas savoir.

-Encore raté ?

-Exact. »

Ichigo sourit, amusé. Cet inconnu l'amusait bien.

« Et alors, comment je peux t'appeler ?

-Le mec avec un sweat à capuche ?

-Un peu long…

-T'as vraiment besoin d'un nom ?

-Tu me rappelles quelqu'un, coupa subitement Ichigo

-Ah ?

-Oui, je t'ai confondu avec lui je crois… Pendant que j'avais de la fièvre. Car tu étais là, hein ?

-Ouais. Plusieurs fois.

-… Je délirais tellement que je t'ai pris pour un mort. Excuse-moi.

-Un mort ?

-Oui.

-Qui ?

-Tu connais les Espadas ?

-Ouais.

-Et Grimmjow Jaggerjack ? tu le connaissais ? »

L'inconnu haussa les épaules.

« Le sixième, oui. Je connais. Tu dis qu'il est mort ?

-Je crois. Enfin, j'en suis sûr. Je m'en veux tellement de l'avoir blessé… Et après, c'est Nnoitra qui l'a achevé.

-…

-Comme quoi, même avec mes pouvoirs, je protégeais pas si bien.

-Tu t'en veux ?

-Beaucoup.

-C'était ton ennemi, non ?

-Si. Mais je sais pas… je…

-Tu l'appréciais ?

-Peut-être… Je crois que c'était un peu plus compliqué.

-Raconte, on a tout notre temps.

-Si tu veux… »

Ichigo sourit et son ventre gargouilla.

« Tu veux pas manger avant ?

-Je peux ?

-Je vais chercher quelque chose à la cuisine et je reviens.

-Ok. »

Ichigo descendit à la cuisine discrètement, prenant soin d'éviter son père et ses sœurs. Il était de trop bonne humeur pour avoir à s'expliquer sur ce qui s'était passé. Il préférait discuter avec son inconnu. Parce que justement, le fait de ne pas le connaître lui permettait d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler librement.

Le lycéen prépara un plateau avec des restes de riz et de bœuf. Il prit également deux sodas et un pot de glace avec deux cuillères. Il se sentait bien avec son inconnu. Il avait envie de sourire et il oubliait qu'il n'avait plus le moindre pouvoir. Peut-être parce qu'il ne le regardait pas avec pitié ? Ichigo n'aurait su dire. Il pouvait juste affirmer qu'il le soulageait de sa peine.

Il remonta dans la chambre, armé de son plateau et fut interpellé par son père.

« Tu manges dans ta chambre ?

-Oui, je préfère être au calme ce soir.

-Tu as l'air d'aller mieux ?

-Oui, beaucoup.

-Et ton professeur de maths ? Il t'a dit quelque chose ? »

Le visage enjoué du jeune homme se ferma. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui reparle d'Aizen ? Pourquoi…

« Oui, il va m'aider à rattraper.

-C'est gentil de sa part.

-Oui, très.

-Bon, je te laisse ! Bonne nuit et repose-toi bien ! »

Ichigo acquiesça et rentra dans sa chambre, le moral soudain éteint. L'homme sans nom hocha la tête, il avait entendu la conversation.

« ça va ?

-… Il faut.

-Je te demande comment tu vas, pas comment tu dois aller. »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête. Ce genre de paroles déclenchait encore chez lui une envie de se laisser aller aux larmes. Il se contint néanmoins et répondit :

« … Pas bien. Mais c'est pas la peine de le dire, non ?

-Tu veux pas en parler ?

-Qu'est-ce qui y'a à dire ? Aizen m'a complètement isolé de tout le monde. Je ne peux m'en remettre qu'à lui…

-Tu m'oublies. »

Ichigo se figea et se mit à sourire. Il posa le plateau sur son bureau.

« Oui, excuse-moi. Et je te remercie d'être là…

-Tu poses pas le plateau sur le lit ? Parce que t'as prévu qu'on mange tous les deux, nan ?

-Si. Tu déblayes un peu ?

-Ouaip' ! »

L'inconnu s'affaira sur le lit et retapa un peu l'oreiller et la couverture pour aplanir la surface. Il fit signe à Ichigo se s'asseoir à côté de lui et ce dernier s'exécuta sans souci. Il posa le plateau et tendit ses couverts à son interlocuteur.

« Tiens, Grimm…

-Euh…

-Excuse-moi ! Mais tu me fais vraiment trop penser à lui… désolé ! »

Ichigo se grattait l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

« Dis donc, c'est l'obsession, non ?

-… Je t'ai dit, c'est compliqué.

-Ah d'ailleurs ! Raconte-moi ! »

Le jeune homme sourit et avala une bouchée avant de commencer.

« Tu me connais ?

-…

-Savoir si je dois tout expliquer ou si certaines choses sont déjà assimilées.

-Bah, raconte tout. »

Ichigo s'appuya contre le mur et fixa le plafond un instant, cherchant par où commencer.

« En revenant de mes combats à Soul Society, j'ai découvert que j'avais un nouveau pouvoir. Une sorte de hollow en moi…

-Ah, la hollowmorphose ?

-Oui, mais à ce moment, je ne savais pas ce que c'était. J'avais juste une voix qui me réveillait la nuit, qui murmurait qu'elle allait me dominer…

-Ton hollow ?

-Oui, il me terrifiait à l'époque. Dès que je tentais d'user d'un peu de force, je le sentais prendre possession de mon corps. Dès que j'utilisais mon bankai, je savais que j'étais globalement en sursis avant qu'il ne m'attaque.

-…

-Au début, quand les Arrancars commencèrent à arriver, j'étais incapable de tuer un hollow de basse catégorie. J'avais trop peur. Alors je ne te parle pas d'affronter le sixième…

-ça devait être beau à voir…

-J'avais la honte oui… Il avait l'air de s'amuser à m'affronter et moi, j'avais peur de perdre le contrôle…

-Et ?

-Pour faire court, c'est Rukia qui m'a redonné le courage de me battre. Mais c'est Grimmjow qui m'a appris le plaisir de risquer sa vie à combattre.

-Waw… Rien que ça !

-Je crois qu'au fond… je l'admirais un peu. Même s'il m'énervait sur pas mal de côté, surtout avec sa manière de penser mais… En fait, il avait un caractère entier. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il obéissait à Aizen. Je trouvais plus que son genre c'était vivre seul.

-Hm…

-Toi, tu dis le connaître, tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?

-Si, complètement. Tu lui as parlé de ça ?

-Tu rigoles ! s'exclama Ichigo en riant. Il n'en aurait, premièrement, rien eu à faire, mais en plus, il se serait sans doute payé ma tête !

-Pas sûr.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Rien rien… En gros, c'était un rival que tu voulais dépasser ?

-Oui, en gros… Ou non, c'était plus. Je savais qu'il était plus fort, qu'il avait plus d'expérience et tout… Plus que le dépasser, je crois que j'aurais voulu le comprendre…

-Je crois que beaucoup se sont heurtés à ce problème !

-Et peu ont trouvé la solution ! »

Ils rirent tous deux de bon cœur et se mirent à manger tout en discutant. Ils finirent bientôt leur plat et attaquèrent la glace. L'inconnu ne daignait pas plus montrer son visage ou parler de lui, mais Ichigo en était venu à l'apprécier énormément. Il était un peu comme la bouée de sauvetage qu'Aizen lui avait volé.

Bientôt, le plus jeune montra des signes de fatigue. Il était encore convalescent, il valait mieux être prudent.

« Tu devrais te coucher, Ichi. »

Il tiqua au surnom.

« Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

-Tu m'as appelé 'Ichi'.

-ça te dérange ? Tu veux pas ?

-Non, non. Au contraire, j'aime bien.

-Tant mieux alors… Donc tu te couches ou pas ?

-Je pense oui. »

L'inconnu se leva et déblaya le lit du plateau. Il retapa encore une fois la couverture et l'oreiller, sous l'œil amusé et endormi d'Ichigo.

« T'es vraiment aux petits soins pour moi…

-Bah, ça me coûte rien et ça te fait plaisir.

-Merci… beaucoup. Tu m'es d'un grand réconfort. Vraiment…

-Arrête, j'aime pas ce genre de scènes guimauves. Contente-toi de te coucher.

-Oui, mais, tu ne pars pas ?

-Je peux rester jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes ? »

Ichigo, déjà dans son lit, haussa les sourcils.

« Euh… Si tu veux…

-Merci. »

Sous la couette, la lumière éteinte, le jeune homme se posait encore plein de questions. Mais il ne les garda pas toutes pour lui.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

L'inconnu mit un temps long à répondre.

« Tu me dirais quoi si je te disais oui ?

-… Que je ne peux pas t'en empêcher.

-Alors je crois que oui.

-C'est pour ça que tu me protèges ?

-Je crois que oui, aussi. En partie.

-… Je te demande pardon.

-Pourquoi ?

-De ne pas pouvoir te rendre cet amour. »

L'inconnu passa furtivement sa main dans les cheveux courts.

« Je ne te demande pas un retour. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux. »

Le jeune homme finit par s'endormir, de temps en temps bercé par une main qui passait dans ses cheveux, le détendant. Cette nuit-là, il dormit paisiblement, et il rêva du sixième arrancar. Il rêva qu'il était vivant. Et ça lui plut.

Le lendemain matin, il alla en cours avec un nœud dans le ventre. Il avait encore du souci à se dire qu'Aizen était son seul repère dans sa vie. Il se rassurait en pensant à son inconnu, mais il était justement un inconnu… Comment être sûr ?

« Bonjour, Kurosaki ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna vers Aizen et feignit de sourire, plutôt maladroitement d'ailleurs. L'ancien capitaine passa devant lui, sans quitter son air affable, et rejoignit la salle des professeurs.

Arrivé en classe, Ichigo s'étonna de ne pas voir Inoue.

« Elle est malade ? demanda-t-il à Chad.

-Je ne sais pas. »

La réponse était claire. Très utile aussi… Enfin, Ichigo s'en amusa et s'assit, préférant commencer à rattraper les cours moins difficiles. Quand le professeur de japonais arriva, ils se levèrent tous.

« Kurosaki ! Quel plaisir de vous voir en cours ! Comment allez-vous maintenant ? Mieux, j'espère ? »

Ichigo n'eut même pas besoin de répondre, la jeune femme s'en chargea toute seule. Après les politesses, elle commença son cours et Ichigo profita du fait qu'elle le laissait tranquille pour continuer de rattraper un peu d'histoire et de géographie. Heureusement, ce n'était pas ses cours principaux mais il ne tablait pas sur les sciences pour avoir un bon dossier.

L'heure s'écoula plutôt rapidement, Inoue arriva dix minutes avant la fin. Elle dit qu'elle avait eu une panne de réveil. Chad et Ichigo se regardèrent, intrigués. Depuis quand Inoue arrivait à inventer des mensonges plausibles ? Quelque chose clochait. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait, Ichigo l'interpella discrètement.

« Y'a un problème ?

-Je t'expliquerai après, Kurosaki-kun. » chuchota-t-elle.

Le lycéen acquiesça en souriant. La cloche sonna ensuite, mais, ne se sentant pas fatigué, Ichigo demeura en cours. C'est quand il se souvint de la matière qu'il regretta de ne pas s'être réfugié à l'infirmerie. Quand Aizen entra dans la classe, il se figea imperceptiblement. Les filles de sa classe le regardaient avec des yeux de fangirls et la plupart des garçons étaient mécontents de l'attirance que provoquait ce bellâtre à lunettes. La pire des réactions fut peut-être celle de ses amis. Chad ne dit pas grand-chose, certes, mais Inoue le regarda et, avec un grand sourire, elle s'exclama :

« Tu verras, il explique super bien ! avec lui, je comprends enfin les maths ! »

Ichigo sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il baissa les yeux vers son cahier, perdu. Il ne pensait pas que le choc serait si brutal. Alors… il était bien le seul à reconnaître Aizen Sôsuke ? Personne ne se rendait compte qu'un des plus grands fléaux du monde se déguisait en professeur innocent ? Vraiment personne ? Personne à part lui ?

« Kurosaki, vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? »

La voix douce de l'homme acheva de faire tomber son élève dans un gouffre.

« Tout va bien… Monsieur. »

Il avait buté sur le mot. Avec son illusion, Aizen l'obligeait à le suivre dans sa comédie. C'était exactement ça. Aizen manipulait et lui ne pouvait qu'obéir, tout en sachant qu'il tombait dans un piège.

« N'hésitez pas à aller à l'infirmerie au besoin… D'ailleurs, je souhaiterai vous voir à la fin du cours.

-Bien, Monsieur. »

Inoue lança un regard inquiet à son ami. Pourquoi semblait-il si éteint tout à coup ? Elle continua de mâchouiller son stylo et se concentra sur le cours qui commençait. Son ami était bizarre décidément.

Le cours passa sans même qu'Ichigo n'ait eu le temps de se remettre du choc. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le résultat serait ainsi. Il s'était imaginé que ses amis sentiraient au moins quelque chose d'anormal. Mais rien ! Rien du tout ! C'était fou, insensé… Aizen se baladait en liberté dans Karakura et personne n'était au courant ! Sauf lui, le pauvre type sans pouvoirs !

« Kurosaki ? »

Ichigo sursauta et se rendit compte qu'Aizen l'appelait pour qu'il vienne à son bureau. Le lycéen déglutit et s'approcha, lentement. Arrivé à hauteur du bureau, on lui tendit quelques feuilles.

« Ce sont les fiches des chapitres que vous avez manqué. Maths, Physique et Chimie. La SVT viendra plus tard.

-…

-Vous n'êtes pas content ? »

Il jouait, Aizen jouait avec lui. Sa comédie était parfaite, tellement qu'elle l'obligeait à suivre le mouvement docilement. Mais, Ichigo n'aimait pas cette sensation. Il était peut-être faible, mais pas soumis ! Il secoua la tête et prit les feuilles.

« Merci, Monsieur. »

Quitte à jouer, il montrerait à Aizen qu'il jouait mieux que lui! Il reprit son froncement de sourcils si caractéristique et prit son courage à deux mains.

« Vous pourrez rattraper seul pendant la prochaine heure ?

-La prochaine heure ?

-Vous n'avez rien il me semble. Et moi non plus. Voulez-vous que nous travaillions ensemble ? »

Ichigo ravala sa détermination. Pourquoi Aizen se faisait-il un malin plaisir de le rabrouer quand il faisait mine d'un peu de rébellion ? Il voyait dans les yeux de l'homme qu'il ne posait pas une question.

« Pourquoi pas… Mais…

-Vous vouliez peut-être discuter avec vos amis ?

-Oui, un peu. »

Voilà qu'il devait maintenant demander poliment à son ennemi s'il pouvait juste discuter avec ses amis !

« Ce n'est pas grave, nous nous reverrons cet après-midi.

-Oui, Monsieur.

-Bonne journée, Kurosaki. »

Aizen se leva ensuite, et sortit de la salle de classe. Ichigo eut envie de craquer, de crier et de se laisser aller. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il se rua vers le toit de l'école histoire d'être un peu au calme et alla s'effondrer contre un mur. Il faisait un peu froid dehors, mais il le supporterait. Il avait besoin de calme et de ce froid pour reprendre pied. A chaque fois qu'il tentait de comprendre Aizen, il se heurtait à un mur, et le choc était douloureux.

Si seulement il n'était pas seul… Si seulement quelqu'un était là, maintenant…

« Dis, le mec au sweat à capuche, tu voudrais pas te pointer ? Juste là, maintenant ?... »

Ichigo n'eut aucune réponse. Il aurait dû s'en douter. L'inconnu ne pouvait pas le suivre partout tout le temps… Et Aizen était dans les alentours, c'était dangereux pour lui de venir.

« C'est quoi cette tête que tu me fais ? »

Le lycéen sursauta et remarqua que son inconnu était juste devant lui. Voyant l'air ahuri du plus jeune, il lança :

« Déplacement éclair. C'est pour ça que tu m'as pas vu. »

Ichigo sourit et se redressa pour se jeter dans les bras de l'inconnu.

« Je sais que c'est égoïste de te demander de me consoler alors que je sais que tu as des sentiments, mais…

-Mais tu le fais quand même, plaisanta l'homme. T'inquiète, c'est pas comme si je le voulais pas. »

Il prit le plus jeune contre lui et s'assit contre le mur également.

« Il t'a fait quelque chose ? »

Le jeune homme réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire.

« Non, rien du tout… Il m'a proposé de m'aider…

-… Donc c'est le choc de te sentir esseulé qui te mets dans cet état… »

Ichigo rit nerveusement.

« J'ai l'impression… d'être le seul paumé ici. Oui, c'est vrai, quoi ! Personne ne se rend compte que LE Sôsuke Aizen gambade tranquillement à Karakura. Personne sauf moi. »

L'inconnu serra un peu plus Ichigo contre lui, perdant ses doigts dans les mèches orange.

« Il veut te rendre fou, dépendant de lui. Tu dois être fort, Ichi. Ce n'est parce que tu n'as plus tes pouvoirs que tu ne peux pas lui résister. Il faut croire en toi, même si tu penses être faible.

-… Tu sais… Quand je suis avec lui, j'ai l'impression d'être soumis. Alors je fais des efforts pour au moins, juste paraître faible… Mais je…

-Il va te falloir du temps pour t'y habituer. Mais je suis là pour t'aider.

-Merci…

-Par contre, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas venir tous les jours comme ça. A l'avenir, il va falloir que tu te contentes de me voir le soir. D'accord ?

-C'est déjà ça.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ne le sois pas. Je suis égoïste à t'imposer de rester avec moi.

-Ne dis pas ça… Ne culpabilise pas pour ce que tu n'as pas fait. Tu en as déjà trop sur les épaules. »

Ichigo sourit et ferma les yeux un instant.

« Tu sais… Je crois que sans toi je serais déjà devenu fou.

-…

-Je te remercie. »

Les deux amis finirent par se séparer, après quelques minutes à discuter encore un peu. Ichigo alla rejoindre ses amis et prit sur lui de les écouter chanter les louanges du prof de maths. Il préféra tourner la conversation vers le retard d'Inoue. Elle expliqua que quelque chose de très étrange s'était produit. Pendant la nuit, un homme était venu chez elle et une de ses fleurs, qu'elle avait laissé monter la garde, l'avait vu allumer un bâton d'encens pour Ulquiorra.

Ichigo pensa de suite à son inconnu. En plus, il semblait, selon l'une des fleurs, être vêtu d'un sweat à capuche. Le lycéen se maudit de ne pas l'avoir su plus tôt. Il aurait pu en parler avec lui ! Enfin, il se contenta d'écouter, mimant l'étonnement. Et il tiqua sombrement en se disant que lui-aussi cachait quelque chose à ses amis. La vérité… où était-elle au final ?...

« Tu veux manger avant de retourner chez toi ?

-Hm… Non, je commence à me sentir un peu fatigué, je crois que je vais rentrer maintenant.

-Tu es peut-être ainsi parce que tu n'as pas encore mangé ? tenta Inoue.

-Peut-être mais…

-Kurosaki ! Je vous cherchais ! »

Ichigo se retourna pour faire face à Aizen. Il lui adressait toujours son éternel sourire, mais, sur le moment, il le trouva bien plus sincère que d'habitude. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Ai… Monsieur ?

-J'ai eu votre père au téléphone, il m'a demandé de vous ramener. »

Le lycéen se figea. Quoi ? Aizen allait jusqu'à manipuler son père pour l'obliger à rester avec lui ? Le coup de Kyôka Suigetsu et des cours particuliers ne lui suffisaient pas ?

« Il a dit ça ?...

-Je vous assure. »

Ichigo déglutit. Il avait toujours peur de sentir le reiatsu d'Aizen. Il salua ses amis rapidement, et suivit son professeur jusque sur le parking.

« Tu as mangé, Ichigo ?

-… Non.

-Tu veux que je t'emmène manger un morceau d'abord ? »

Le jeune homme leva un regard intrigué vers son vis-à-vis. Il l'invitait à manger ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

« On pourra manger à la maison, tu sais…

-Je voulais juste passer un peu de temps avec toi. »

La réplique étonna et gêna Ichigo. Il détourna le regard, l'air faussement bougon.

« De toute manière, si t'as décidé un truc, j'ai pas moyen de m'y opposer. Alors fais comme tu veux. »

Ichigo monta dans la voiture et attacha sa ceinture, silencieux. Aizen en fit de même et alluma ensuite le moteur pour quitter le lycée. Le plus jeune trouvait l'ambiance trop tendue, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de gêner l'ancien capitaine. Voyant la route qu'ils empruntaient, Ichigo demanda :

« On va chez moi, finalement ?

-Je ne vais pas t'obliger à sortir si tu n'en as pas envie. Contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de croire, je ne veux pas faire de toi mon pantin ou que sais-je, mon esclave. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, intrigué et interloqué. Il ne comprenait pas Aizen !

« Tu crois que je veux te manipuler ?

-Après tout ce que tu as fait, j'ai le droit de douter, non ? rétorqua sombrement Ichigo.

-Oui, mais ne doute pas trop. Je suis sincère. »

Ichigo serra les poings. Dieu qu'il se maudissait d'être si faible et de ne pouvoir se défendre ! Arrivés à la maison, il remarqua avec bonheur que ses sœurs étaient là. Ça lui permettrait au moins d'écarter les discussions trop en dehors du programme de maths. Ils mangèrent tous les quatre dans une bonne humeur toute relative. Devoir mentir à sa famille était loin de plaire à Ichigo. Mais comment leur dire ? « Vous êtes prisonnier d'une illusion ! Réveillez-vous ! ». ça ne marchait pas comme ça…

« Tu veux te reposer un peu avant de travailler ? »

Et encore une fois… Sentir cette pitié de son ennemi. Ichigo détestait ça.

« Non, je peux travailler.

-Ne te surmène pas surtout, tu commences tout juste à te rétablir.

-Je te dis que ça va. Alors travaillons et va-t'en ensuite.

-Hm… Tu sembles énervé ?

-La faute à qui ? »

Aizen s'approcha un peu plus d'Ichigo et étira son sourire, qui n'avait plus rien d'avenant. Ichigo blêmit. Il sentit tout à coup ses jambes flageoler et s'écroula. Quand il reprit ses esprits, une seconde à peine plus tard, Aizen le tenait dans ses bras.

« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais ne tire pas trop sur la corde, Ichigo. »

En résumé, il devait lui obéir bien sagement.

« Lâche-moi… bredouilla le concerné.

-Si je le fais, tu tombes. »

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre, le regard soigneusement dirigé partout sauf sur Aizen.

« Alors aide-moi à m'asseoir.

-Sans problème. »

La chose faite, Ichigo sentait que la tête lui tournait.

« Je me sentais bien… Pourquoi avoir lancé du reiatsu ?

-Je n'aime pas qu'on m'attaque. »

Ichigo laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

« T'as peur d'un gamin de seize ans sans le moindre pouvoir et convalescent ?

-Je n'aime pas le sarcasme. Même s'il vient de toi.

-… Donc je dois rester à ma place…

-Si tu veux prendre la chose ainsi. »

Le plus jeune baissa les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que ça tombait sur lui ? N'avait-il déjà pas assez souffert comme ça ? Etait-ce le prix à payer pour avoir eu ces pouvoirs de shinigami ? Il sortit soudainement de ses pensées quand on lui tendit un verre d'eau et une aspirine.

« Tiens, ça te soulagera un peu.

-… »

Ichigo n'avait même pas envie de se battre. Il prit le médicament sans broncher. Un peu plus tard, ils se mettaient à travailler. Mais, même si le plus jeune s'obligeait à tenir pour ne pas paraître faible, trois heures plus tard, il finit par s'écrouler sur la table. Aizen soupira et caressa les mèches orange un instant.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant d'être fort, Ichigo… »

L'homme redressa son élève et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre pour le laisser dormir. C'était le premier jour depuis presque trois semaines qu'il passait sans fièvre et il avait fallu qu'il se surmène. Il lui enleva sa veste pour le coucher dans son lit et laissa un mot avec les instructions pour le travail du lendemain après-midi. Vu qu'il n'y avait pas maths le lendemain matin.

Il demeura un moment à regarder le plus jeune dormir et, finalement, il quitta les lieux.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ichigo ouvrit les yeux. Il fut surpris de voir que sa chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Il se redressa et regarda tout autour, histoire de voir si quelqu'un ne s'était pas glissé chez lui, comme l'inconnu avait l'habitude de le faire. Mais il n'y avait personne. Il resta assis ainsi quelques minutes et se leva. Il était déjà 22h00, et il n'avait strictement pas sommeil. Et avec l'après-midi qu'il avait passé à dormir, il n'allait pas retomber dans les bras de Morphée avant un moment.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il décida de sortir un peu. Il se vêtit chaudement et prit son téléphone au cas où avant de sortir discrètement. Non pas qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, mais il ne voulait pas réveiller ses deux plus jeunes sœurs.

Il alla se promener le long de la rivière, il passa chez Chad et Inoue qui ne dormaient pas encore. Il erra un moment dans les rues tout juste éclairées. En fait, il ne cherchait pas spécialement quelque chose à faire, il voulait juste s'occuper l'esprit et marcher pour oublier tout l'espace d'un instant.

Il rentra chez lui vers minuit, commençant à ressentir le froid et il alla se coucher sans un mot.

* * *

**Alors ? Aizen, ami ou ennemi? :P je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez x3**


	5. Rose Song  Indochine

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

Bêta-lectrice : Lombric-sama

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

_Rose Song_

Les jours se succédèrent ainsi sans grands changements. Aizen faisait preuve d'un attachement trop sincère pour Ichigo. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à le cerner. L'homme redoublait d'effort pour l'aider à rattraper son retard, pour être là au besoin, et, parallèlement, quand Ichigo faisait preuve d'un peu trop de franc-parler, il ne se privait pas de lui infliger une dose de pression spirituelle. L'état de santé du plus jeune s'était grandement amélioré, on aurait même pu dire qu'il était guéri, mais son inquiétude constante à propos d'Aizen le fatiguait.

Ami ou ennemi ? La question demeurait en suspens. Une fois, Aizen avait tenté de le réconforter de ces doutes qui le rongeaient, lui parlant doucement avec des mots chaleureux. Mais comment le croire ? C'était vrai qu'il pouvait être très agréable, sympathique, mais n'était-ce pas seulement une apparence pour le manipuler ? Quelque part, Ichigo se demandait ce qu'Aizen pouvait attendre de lui. Sans pouvoirs, il n'était pas d'une grande utilité. Alors peut-être que l'homme était sincère ?...

On en revenait toujours au même point. Parfois, Ichigo se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas encore être devenu fou. Et là, il pensait à l'inconnu. Ichigo en avait parlé avec lui et ce dernier, bien que disant connaître Aizen, ne savait pas non plus sur quel pied danser. Il assura Ichigo que, au besoin, il serait là pour l'aider. Mais comment protéger quand on n'est pas attaqué ? Le plus jeune se posait la question…

Cependant, tout n'était pas si sombre. Lorsque l'inconnu trouvait le moyen de passer chez Ichigo, toujours la nuit, les deux garçons s'amusaient bien. Ils oubliaient à eux deux tous les problèmes, jouaient parfois aux cartes ou à la console. L'inconnu était un peu, pour le lycéen, l'ami à qui il pouvait tout dire. Non pas qu'il n'aimât plus Chad ou Inoue, mais ces derniers étaient manipulés par Kyôka Suigetsu. Pas l'inconnu. Mais ce que préférait Ichigo chez l'inconnu, c'était que malgré ses sentiments, il ne forçait pas la main du plus jeune, il ne le pressait pas, il n'en parlait même pas.

Il ne rechignait pas à réconforter le jeune homme d'une étreinte s'il le réclamait, il n'hésitait pas à le remuer quand il se laissait trop aller. Sur certains points, il lui rappelait Rukia qui venait lui secouer les puces. Mais Rukia, comme tous les autres, ne venaient pas le voir.

Ichigo finissait par croire que Soul Society l'avait trahi, abandonné. Mais, curieusement, l'inconnu démentait toujours cette possibilité. Un moment, Ichigo crut que c'était parce qu'il était un shinigami, mais il avait répondu en jurant tellement… Alors le jeune homme pensa qu'il devait être un Arrancar, mais l'inconnu était resté évasif en disant qu'il existait d'autres races. Un Quincy ? Ichigo n'y croyait pas.

Ce jour-là, il faisait particulièrement beau. C'était une après-midi printanière tout à fait agréable et ce genre de temps ensoleillé mettait du baume au cœur du lycéen. Parfois, quand il levait la tête et voyait les immeubles baigner dans le ciel bleu pur, il s'imaginait voir Zangetsu perché tout en haut, ou Shiro surgir d'une fenêtre pour lui faire peur. Ichigo se remettait de leur perte en s'imaginant qu'ils étaient toujours là, au fond de lui, mais qu'il ne pouvait les entendre. Comme au tout début.

Le lycéen se promenait avec deux de ses amis, Keigo et Mizuiro. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un moment. Tout d'abord parce qu'il n'était plus dans la même classe, ensuite à cause des problèmes de santé d'Ichigo et pour finir, le jeune homme aux cheveux orange préférait réduire le nombre de ses amis, au cas où Aizen déciderait de… De quoi, au fait ? De le détruire ?

« On va au karaoké ? s'exclama joyeusement Keigo.

-Je préfèrerais qu'on aille boire un verre…

-Moi aussi. Ajouta Ichigo. Je suis pas d'humeur à me distordre les cordes vocales.

-Bah voyons ! C'est surtout que tu chantes faux !

-Comme toi, Asano-san.

-Hé ! »

Les trois amis commençaient à se disputer quand un bruit de casse les alerta. C'était du verre brisé, beaucoup. Ichigo se tourna vers l'origine du bruit, essayant de deviner ce que c'était, quand ses deux amis poussèrent un cri horrifié. Le jeune homme eut le réflexe de mettre sa main à son badge pour changer de corps mais il blêmit. Il ne pouvait pas. Un hollow était très probablement devant lui et…

« Courez ! cria-t-il. Allez vous réfugier là où y'a du monde !

-Et toi, Ichigo ?

-Je vous suis ! »

Les deux amis détalèrent sans demander leur reste. Ichigo resta immobile un instant. Pouvait-il au moins voir une image transparente et floue ? Au moins…

Le bruit se réitéra et Ichigo prit ses jambes à son cou. Il n'avait aucune chance contre un hollow alors autant se mettre à l'abri. Et puis ces bestioles n'étaient attirées que par le reiatsu, il n'y avait pas de risque avec lui. Il avait juste à se cacher dans une ruelle un peu étroite et faire le mort. Ses amis s'en sortiraient sans doute moins bien mais il y avait forcément un ou deux shinigamis en faction. Ils seraient secourus.

Alors qu'il allait bifurquer dans ladite ruelle, Ichigo fut projeté contre un mur. Plus étonné que blessé, il se demanda ce qui s'était passé. Le hollow le poursuivait, lui ? Mais pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas la moindre force… La peur qui envahit alors le jeune homme ne le paralysa pas, bien au contraire, elle le poussa à courir à toute allure pour sauver sa vie. Tout en tentant de rejoindre les lieux les plus bondés, Ichigo essayait de comprendre. Mais esquiver les coups qu'on lui assénait prenait trop de sa réflexion.

Heureusement qu'il avait conservé ses réflexes de combattants. Il pouvait espérer tenir juste le temps que quelqu'un vienne l'aider. Il n'eut même pas de réaction sombre à cette pensée. Il était faible et ne pouvait se défendre…

Le hollow profita de ce soudain manque d'attention pour balayer le jeune homme d'un coup. Ichigo ne put retenir un cri, ça faisait très mal d'atterrir dans un mur en béton. Il se rendit même compte que ça sonnait pas mal. La tête lui tournait et il ne parvenait pas à se lever. Il ne voyait même pas, en face de lui, cet énorme monstre prêt à le tuer.

« Pff… J'suis trop nul… »

C'était la seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit au moment où il allait mourir. Et en même temps, il en était content, parce que s'il mourait il deviendrait un fantôme. Et il pourrait retourner à Soul Society et… Il eut un hoquet et cracha un peu de sang quand il sentit qu'on le soulevait par la chemise. Il avait si mal à la tête…

Cependant, il était assez éveillé pour entendre une lame. Un zanpakuto ? Il tomba sur le sol mais sentit qu'on le rattrapa juste avant. Il maintint ses yeux ouverts, juste pour voir l'identité de celui qui venait de le sauver de la mort. Pourtant, mourir lui aurait apporté pas mal d'avantages et…

« Ichigo ! Ichigo, reste éveillé ! Parle !

-Ai… zen ? »

Où était l'erreur dans le tableau ? Parce qu'Aizen l'avait sauvé ? Parce qu'il le tenait contre lui, affolé ? Bah, Ichigo s'en fichait bien. A ce moment, il se fichait de tout. Il voulait juste fermer les yeux et dormir. Oui, dormir ça aurait été bien. Mais l'autre l'en empêchait. Il entendit un autre bruit de casse et se demanda bien ce qui pouvait se passer avant de s'évanouir.

L'ancien capitaine posa le jeune homme au sol et le couvrit de sa veste. Il le regarda un instant, contenant sa colère. Il se tourna lentement vers le hollow. On voyait dans ses yeux qu'il se limitait pour ne pas tout détruire sur l'instant.

« Personne ne touche à Ichigo. Personne. »

Le ton était si froid qu'il en aurait gelé un énervé du type de Zaraki. Le hollow dut comprendre, au vu de ce ton et du reiatsu si puissant qui l'écrasait, qu'il avait visé la mauvaise personne. Mais ces bêtes-là sont stupides à ce stade. C'est pour cela qu'Aizen ne s'attarda pas à parler. Il l'éradiqua, tout simplement. Quand le calme revint, Aizen se précipita auprès du blessé et prit son pouls. Il était toujours vivant.

Il s'arrêta tout à coup dans ses gestes.

« Qui est là ? »

La faible pression spirituelle qu'il ressentait s'éteignit aussitôt. Quelqu'un les observait ? Un shinigami ? Aizen fronça les sourcils mais décida qu'il s'occuperait de cela plus tard. Pour le moment, le plus important était Ichigo. Il appela des secours et entreprit de donner les premiers soins au jeune homme. Il ne semblait pas tellement mal en point. Mis à part cette blessure à la tête et à son bras droit.

* * *

Ichigo remua les paupières. Que s'était-il passé déjà ? La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était qu'il avait trouvé dommage de ne pas mourir. Quelque chose comme ça. Pourquoi ? Ah oui, le hollow… Il se força à ouvrir les paupières. Il avait mal partout, comme s'il avait été écrasé par un rouleau compresseur.

« Hnn… »

Il voulut remuer un peu ses doigts mais il se rendit compte qu'une main les entourait. Il essaya de tourner la tête pour voir. Il sentit un bandage lui enserrer le crâne. Il avait pris un coup à la tête ? Ichigo s'obligea à relever un peu le visage pour voir qui le veillait.

« Aizen ?... »

Pourquoi était-ce lui ? Que faisait-il ici ? Ichigo avait mal rien qu'à réfléchir. Il soupira et retomba sur le lit, trop fatigué pour essayer de comprendre.

« I… Ichigo ? »

L'homme semblait s'être assoupi. On le devinait à ses yeux légèrement rougis et sa mine terne. D'ailleurs, se visage où se lisait l'inquiétude étonna grandement Ichigo.

« Tu vas mieux ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? »

Aizen s'était réellement inquiété pour lui ? Mais que… Ichigo ne comprenait pas. Ou plutôt, ne comprenait rien. Ce n'était pas normal ça, non ? Aizen aurait dû le laisser mourir vu qu'ils étaient ennemis.

« Ichigo, dis-moi, comment te sens-tu ? »

Le lycéen soupira et ignora toutes ses questions. A quoi bon questionner quand on sait qu'il n'existe pas de réponse ?

« J'ai un peu mal…

-Un peu seulement ?

-Tout engourdi… »

Aizen se redressa et arrangea un peu ses cheveux. Il passa une main sur le front du plus jeune qui n'eut pas la force de repousser ce geste chaleureux. Et puis c'était agréable…

« Nous avons eu peur pour toi.

-Ah ?... Mais combien…

-Cela fait une journée qu'on attendait que tu te réveilles.

-… Que m'est-il arrivé ?

-Tu t'es fait attaquer par un hollow.

-Je sais… Que m'est-il…

-Tu as été frappé. Traumatisme crânien et bras cassé. »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Bras cassé ? Impossible, il pouvait très bien le bouger…

« Aie !

-N'essaye pas de le bouger ! Tu veux aggraver ta blessure ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

« Ils ne t'ont pas mis de broche. Ils se sont dit que tu étais en pleine croissance et que cela serait faire plus de mal.

-Oh…

-Il faut que tu gardes impérativement ton bras au repos. Pour un mois déjà, et après ils verront en fonction de son état. »

L'alité soupira.

« Dis-moi… Pourquoi… Pourquoi me veilles-tu comme ça ?...

-Pourquoi ? répéta Aizen.

-Je… n'arrive pas à te comprendre… »

L'ancien capitaine s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa la joue du plus jeune. Ichigo voulut protester mais n'y arriva pas.

« Je ne permettrai pas que quiconque lève la main sur toi. »

Ichigo ferma les yeux un instant et murmura :

« Tu m'aimes ? »

Aizen ne répondit pas.

« Tu veux me protéger contre tout, tu m'observes constamment, tu m'isoles de tout. Tu es jaloux ? Tu veux que je sois à toi tout seul ? »

Le concerné haussa un sourcil.

« Dis comme ça, on a l'impression que je veux faire de toi mon jouet.

-Ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Ichigo. Je t'aide depuis des semaines pour tes cours, je t'ai sauvé de ce hollow qui allait te tuer, je t'ai veillé toute la nuit. Tout ça, je l'ai fait sans rien attendre en retour. T'ai-je seulement une fois, demandé quelque chose ? Réponds-moi.

-… Non…

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas croire que je puisse vouloir ton bien ?

-Parce que tu m'as…

-Je ne t'ai pas privé de tes pouvoirs. Tu l'as décidé seul. »

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre. Avait-il une raison valable ? Parce qu'Aizen avait tenté de les dominer tous ? Et alors ? Il avait perdu, et plutôt que de recommencer, il vivait sagement une petite vie de professeur.

« Je t'ai promis de ne te faire aucun mal. T'ai-je déjà blessé depuis ?

-Non…

-Alors pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me croire ?

-Parce que j'ai peur que tu me manipules… Quand je te croirai enfin, que feras-tu ? Tu me jetteras pour me détruire un peu plus ?

-Par simple plaisir de te faire souffrir ? Non, crois-moi, il y a des méthodes bien plus rapides et infiniment plus douloureuses.

-… Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu… m'aimerais ? Tu sais pourtant que je te considère comme un ennemi, tu sais à quel point j'ai pu te haïr… »

Aizen resta silencieux un moment. Il regardait le visage du plus jeune, tiraillé entre douleur et fatigue.

« Tu me haïssais pour avoir fait du mal à tes amis. Tu sais, ceux qui t'ont oublié. »

Ichigo ferma les yeux en rictus de douleur.

« Très délicat de ta part…

-Ce n'est que la vérité. »

L'alité soupira encore.

« Espères-tu que je te rende tes sentiments un jour ?

-Oui. Pourquoi mentir ? J'espère bien qu'un jour tu sauras m'aimer. »

Ichigo ne savait pas quoi dire. Il aurait bien envoyé paître son interlocuteur, s'il en avait eu la force, la possibilité même. Mais il se contenta de baisser les yeux et de se laisser emporter par le sommeil. Il verrait bien l'étendue des dégâts à son réveil.

L'homme ne se vexa pas de ne pas avoir de réponse. Il s'amusa même de cette réaction qu'il trouvait presque mignonne. Le plus jeune s'était endormi comme une souche. Il approcha sa main et caressa le visage assoupi. Quand il dormait, Ichigo n'avait plus ce froncement de sourcils. Il faisait plus serein. Il se pencha vers le jeune homme et approcha son visage du sien. Puis, lentement, très lentement et avec douceur, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes un instant.

« Je crois qu'un jour, oui… Tu sauras m'aimer. »

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Ichigo sortait de l'hôpital. Son bras était plâtré du poignet jusqu'au-dessus du coude et autant dire que ça le dérangeait. Il faisait avec cependant et tentait de rester le plus au calme possible pour ne pas avoir à opérer. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus.

Depuis son accident, l'inconnu n'était pas venu le voir et cela l'attristait un peu. Avec la déclaration d'Aizen, il avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Il ne pouvait pas garder ça pour lui tout seul. Aimer celui qui était son plus grand ennemi ? Et était-il seulement son ennemi ? Ces questions revenaient tellement de fois par minutes qu'Ichigo finissait par croire que se tirer une balle serait bien le seul moyen d'avoir la paix.

Il marchait tranquillement vers le lycée quand il entendit de nouveau un bruit similaire à celui de la dernière fois. Il ne mit pas deux secondes à réagir et accéléra l'allure. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi un hollow s'était attaqué à lui alors qu'il n'avait plus la moindre goutte d'énergie spirituelle. Mais il n'allait pas retenter l'expérience.

Il blêmit en sentant un courant d'air violent derrière lui. Il ne voyait toujours rien mais il savait que quelque chose d'imposant le suivait. Quelque chose d'agressif. Il secoua la tête et se mit à courir sans demander son reste. Pourquoi les hollows l'appréciaient-ils tellement ces temps-ci ? A l'occasion, il fallait qu'il demande à son père. Ichigo crut qu'il était en sécurité quand tout redevint plus calme autour de lui, mais…

« Bordel ! »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Le monstre lui lançait carrément les poteaux électriques sur la tête ! Il en esquiva un et crut qu'il allait se prendre le deuxième quand quelqu'un s'interposa. Il reconnut immédiatement le sweat à capuche.

« Reste derrière moi ! tonna durement l'inconnu. Y'en a plusieurs ! »

Ichigo acquiesça. De toute manière, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Il observa l'inconnu sortir un zanpakuto. Alors il était un shinigami ou un arrancar. Il voulut avoir plus d'info mais l'inconnu n'utilisa aucune capacité spécifique. Alors qu'il pensait que tout était revenu au calme, l'inconnu fit volte-face et le saisit à la taille avant de faire un bond magistral pour rejoindre le toit d'un immeuble.

« ça devrait être bon, maintenant. Les lourdingues les ont repérés.

-Les lourdingues ?

-Les shinigamis, andouille ! »

Ichigo hocha la tête.

« Tu es un arrancar.

-C'était pas une question, hein ? »

Le jeune homme répondit par la négative.

« Pourquoi m'attaquent-ils ?

-Parce que tu côtoies les trois mecs les plus bourrés de reiatsu de tout Karakura. Ton paternel, Aizen et moi. Faut pas chercher plus loin.

-Ah… »

Au fond de lui, Ichigo avait espéré que c'était parce qu'il regagnait un peu de reiatsu de jour en jour…

« Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta quand même l'inconnu. Ton bras ?

-Hm ? ça va…

-J'ai le droit à une récompense ?

-Pardon ? s'étonna Ichigo.

-Bah oui, je viens de te sauver ! »

Le jeune homme étouffa un rire.

« A une condition.

-Alors tu me laisses réclamer ma récompense si je te laisse ta condition ?

-Oui.

-Okay ! Je t'écoute. »

Ichigo s'approcha légèrement de l'inconnu.

« Laisse-moi toucher ta joue droite et ton ventre. »

L'inconnu se figea.

« Bah pourquoi ?

-Je veux juste savoir quelque chose.

-… Une promesse est une promesse. Vas-y. »

Ichigo acquiesça. Il tendit sa main vers la joue en question et, s'en ôter la capuche, il posa ses doigts dessus. Rien du tout. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il appuya sur le ventre, espérant qu'il n'y aurait pas de résistances, mais rien. S'était-il trompé ?

« C'est quoi cette tête que tu me fais ? T'espérais quoi ? »

Ichigo baissa les yeux. L'inconnu lui faisait énormément penser à Grimmjow. Dans les manières, les expressions, sa façon de se tenir. Mais il avait oublié un petit détail, Grimmjow était mort. Mort…

« Tu voulais trouver un bout de masque et un trou c'est ça ?

-Laisse tomber… Tu voulais quoi comme récompense ? »

L'inconnu étira un large sourire, légèrement carnassier sur les bords. Ichigo tiqua. C'était la même mimique.

« Je veux un baiser ! »

Le jeune homme ne put retenir ses joues de rougir et fronça les sourcils.

« Hé mais !

-T'as promis.

-… »

Ichigo serra les poings, agacé.

« La prochaine fois je me ferais pas avoir, sois-en sûr !

-Je trouverai un autre moyen ! »

Le lycéen fit la moue et laissa l'inconnu l'enlacer doucement. Il aurait bien aimé voir ses yeux, juste pour être sûr… Une main vint se poser sur son menton.

« Tu veux pas ? Je vais pas te forcer non plus. »

Ichigo regarda le visage de l'inconnu et écarquilla les yeux en voyant un reflet turquoise en face de lui, il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, mais le reflet avait totalement disparu. Est-ce qu'il finissait par s'imaginer que l'inconnue était Grimmjow pour moins souffrir ? Il sourit tristement et répondit :

« Tu ne me réclames jamais rien et tu fais énormément pour moi. Un baiser, ça va pas me tuer.

-Très bien ! »

Aussi sec, l'inconnu posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Ichigo eut un mouvement de recul mais une main sur la nuque l'en empêcha. Une odeur enivrante parvint à son nez et le détendit. Il se souvenait de cette odeur, quelque chose de fort, presque entêtant… Il ferma les yeux et laissa les lèvres étrangères caresser les siennes, puis jouer avec. Tout en douceur, les lèvres de l'inconnu attrapaient celle inférieure d'Ichigo, l'humidifiait de légers coups de langues.

Le lycéen pencha la tête. Il voulait que le baiser s'approfondisse, juste pour qu'il sente un peu plus cette odeur… Il accrocha fébrilement un bras au torse. Il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche et fut surpris d'être envahi si vite.

L'inconnu pressait le visage d'Ichigo contre le sien d'une main, tandis que l'autre se tenait à sa hanche, le serrant contre lui. Il se fit un plaisir de découvrir la bouche du jeune homme, profitant de ce premier baiser. Car il le savait, c'était sans doute le premier baiser d'Ichigo. Il sentit le plus jeune se détendre de plus en plus, se laisser tomber dans ses bras. Il crut qu'il allait perdre tout contrôle quand la langue de son protégé le salua timidement, mais il se contint.

Finalement, ce fut Ichigo qui rompit le baiser, faute de souffle. Haletant, il s'essuya le coin de la bouche d'où perlait un peu de salive de l'inconnu. Les joues rouges, Ichigo baissa les yeux.

« Hm… Je crois que je vais adorer te sauver si à chaque fois tu m'offres une récompense pareille… »

Le plus jeune sourit, amusé, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait le rôle de la princesse en détresse. Son sourire s'estompa et il demeura silencieux un moment. Il appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de l'inconnu et murmura :

« Dis… Tu me montreras ton visage un jour ?

-… Je sais pas.

-Alors tu peux juste confirmer… Es-tu un arrancar ? »

L'inconnu resserra son étreinte.

« Oui. »

Ichigo ricana sombrement.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Il n'y a que ceux censés être mes ennemis qui viennent me voir…

-Ils ont peut-être une bonne raison.

-Pourquoi les défends-tu ?

-Parce qu'ils sont tes amis. »

Le lycéen soupira et, après un long silence, il reprit :

« Tu me raccompagnes chez moi ?

-D'accord. »

Ichigo alla se réfugier dans sa chambre, ignorant les questions inquiètes de ses sœurs ou de son père. Quand Aizen l'appela sur son portable, il refusa même l'appel. Il refusait de voir qui que ce soit. Il voulait rester seul toute la journée, réfléchir, se torturer les méninges pour comprendre.

Quand l'inconnu l'avait embrassé, il avait pensé à Grimmjow. Et il s'en voulait. Terriblement. Parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il tombait amoureux de quelqu'un qui était mort. Et Aizen qui le poussait dans ses limites… Et pourquoi l'inconnu refusait-il de dire qui il était ? Quel arrancar pouvait prétendre le connaître assez pour l'aimer autant ? Qui ? Lequel ? Et il n'avait même pas de masque, ni ce trou dans le ventre… Il y avait tellement cru… Tellement cru…

Ichigo s'allongea sur son lit, tout habillé, fixant le plafond en silence. Il préférait amplement se battre. Y'avait moins besoin de se servir de son cerveau. Vers le milieu d'après-midi, il jugea qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il sortit en cachette et alla se promener dans un parc alentour. Il s'assit sur un banc et se contenta de rester là, immobile.

Il était fatigué. De se battre ainsi mentalement. Pourquoi Soul Society était-elle incapable de se rendre compte qu'Aizen était à Karakura ? Si elle le voyait, elle l'attaquerait et Ichigo serait débarrassé. Il ne resterait plus que l'inconnu et ce dernier pourrait se dévoiler sans crainte. Ichigo n'aimait aucun des deux hommes comme eux l'aimaient. La seule personne pour laquelle il se sentait éprouver de plus en plus de sentiments était morte. Devait-il faire son deuil ? Découvrir la douleur d'être amoureux sans avoir l'espoir de l'atténuer à cause de la mort.

Pour une première fois, il faisait fort.

Quand une brise un peu froide vint le faire frissonner, Ichigo se rendit tout à coup compte que la nuit tombait. Il sursauta à cette constatation. Il était donc assis là depuis si longtemps ? Il secoua la tête, étonné de lui-même et se redressa pour rentrer à la maison. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à faire pour oublier tout ça. S'occuper l'esprit et ne plus y penser.

Le jeune homme mangea un morceau en rentrant et retourna illico dans sa chambre. Il lut deux ou trois mangas, demanda les devoirs du lendemain par sms, les fit et, quand il commença à bâiller, il se mit directement au lit même s'il était tôt. Il se ferait probablement assaillir de questions le lendemain par Aizen mais il s'en fichait. Pour le moment, il voulait dormir et tout oublier.

* * *

**A la semaine prochaine!**


	6. La Folie

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

Pairings : Surprise ! Enfin, vous saurez vite hein... **/!\ LIME** dans ce chapitre !

* * *

CHAPITRE 5

_La Folie_

Ichigo se retourna dans son lit, écartant un peu la couverture qui lui tenait trop chaud. D'ailleurs, il avait assez chaud et cela l'étonnait un peu parce que sa chambre n'était pas tellement chauffée et… Il frissonna en sentant un souffle contre son oreille. Un souffle tiède, celui d'un homme.

Il garda les yeux fermés. Il sentait des mains qui glissaient sur ses flancs, qui remontaient sur ses omoplates et qui massaient presque son dos. Il soupira de détente. C'était agréable. Il crispa ses doigts dans l'oreiller, laissant les deux étrangères continuer leur œuvre. Puis, deux bras vinrent l'entourer et le remettre sur le dos. Il entrouvrit les yeux légèrement, pas trop car il ne voulait pas se réveiller de cette douce rêverie.

Il distingua un visage, plutôt joli, avec des cheveux tirés en arrière, châtain. Des yeux brûlants de désir, presque… dominateurs. Oui, il avait un regard de dominant, de maître. Ses mains allèrent se poser sur la poitrine du plus jeune avant de glisser lentement sur la peau mise à nue. Elles descendaient avec lenteur, savourant la brûlure qu'elles laissaient sur leur passage, se délectant des soupirs détendus qu'Ichigo lâchait.

Bien vite, le jeune homme ne se contenta plus de caresses si prudes. Il se redressa, en appui sur ses coudes, et tendit un bras pour attraper une des mains qui taquinait sa cuisse. Il la saisit doucement et la posa sur son entrejambe où une bosse se formait sûrement.

« Sô… Sôsuke… »

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre, rien que de sentir cette main sur cette partie de son corps lui procurait un plaisir brûlant, mais toujours trop calme. Trop prude.

« Sôsuke… »

Le jeune homme gémissait, demandant implicitement que son vis-à-vis le touche de manière plus osée. Il écarta les jambes, pour le provoquer. Il appuya même sur la main de la sienne, bougeant son bassin de façon suggestive.

Il observait le visage de l'homme. Un sourire suffisant au bord des lèvres et une lueur sadique au fond des yeux. Il entrouvrit sa bouche et se lécha délicatement les lèvres du bout de la langue. Il repoussa le jeune homme sur le dos, le maintenant fermement allongé d'une main, tandis que l'autre se glissa dans le pantalon de pyjama.

« Aaah… »

Ichigo soupirait fort, il ne gémissait pas encore, mais il sentait la main. Les doigts taquinaient les bourses délicatement. Tellement délicatement que cela le torturait presque. Il secoua la tête et voulut se redresser pour saisir la main et en accentuer les gestes mais il resta bloqué sur le matelas. Il se mordit les lèvres, conscient que son amant prenait plaisir à le faire languir et aussi conscient qu'il adorait ça.

« Touche-moi… souffla-t-il. Je t'en prie… »

Le sourire de l'homme s'étira en même temps que sa main se resserra autour des deux rondeurs. Ichigo rejeta la tête en arrière en étouffant un glapissement de satisfaction.

« Encore… Plus… S'il te plaît… »

L'homme se pencha légèrement et glissa une seconde main dans le pantalon. Elle alla entourer le membre dur et tendu et demeura immobile. Elle ne faisait qu'irradier le sexe de sa chaleur, le serrant comme dans un étau.

Ichigo haletait. Il était sur le point de perdre pieds, mais il était encore trop sur Terre pour se sentir noyé dans le plaisir. Il était plus que frustré et son amant ne semblait pas vouloir accentuer ses gestes. Juste la main resserrée autour de son membre, et l'autre qui tripotait ses bourses. Ce n'était pas assez.

« Je t'en prie… »

Ichigo gémit. Le pouce de la main qui l'emprisonnait venait de glisser sur la pointe de son sexe et le taquinait, comme s'il voulait rentrer. Les doigts se resserrèrent aussi, Ichigo eut le souffle coupé. Il sentait son sexe le tirailler, pulser sous les doigts autoritaires et sous ce pouce sadique.

Il secoua la tête, crispa ses doigts dans l'oreiller, son autre main étant mordue pour étouffer ses gémissements. Il se cambrait au rythme des pressions qu'on exerçait sur lui. C'était un rythme extraordinairement lent, mais d'une dureté sans pareille. Ichigo avait mal d'éprouver autant de plaisir qui demeurait cependant insuffisant mais il aimait.

Le jeune homme se tendit d'un coup quand il sentit un doigt glisser autour de son anneau de chair. Il eut un sursaut et voulut se retirer mais la prise sur son membre se resserra brutalement, lui arrachant un cri surpris et douloureux. Il ne put se défendre quand une main passa sous son genou pour relever sa jambe, offrant à la vue de son amant son intimité toujours vierge, mais visiblement plus pour longtemps.

Il essaya encore de s'écarter, mais il était fermement retenu. Quelques larmes perlèrent de ses yeux tandis qu'il continuait de gémir de plaisir. Il eut un hoquet en sentant un souffle chaud caresser son entrée. Il se tendit et tout à coup, il entendit les bruits que son corps faisait. Il entendit les bruits indécents que son sexe faisait en laissant du liquide s'échapper il se crispa, honteux et excité.

On souffla de nouveau, Ichigo étouffa tout juste un gémissement surpris. Il tenta une dernière fois de se rebeller, sentant que le visage de son vis-à-vis approchait de son intimité, mais la douleur lui arracha un cri de plaisir et il rendit les armes en pleurant doucement. Un baiser vint se poser délicatement sur cette entrée si convoitée, un baiser doux. Et Ichigo comprit alors que son amant voulait tout simplement qu'il lui obéisse, et il serait ainsi récompensé.

Quand on libéra son membre, Ichigo ne chercha même pas à s'enfuir. Il n'avait plus envie de se rebeller et il voulait juste qu'on le soulage. Il eut une grimace quand deux pouces vinrent écarter ses fesses pour laisser une langue le caresser. Mais bien vite, il poussa de nouveaux soupirs de plaisir, se surprenant à apprécier la sensation d'une langue au fond de lui.

Pendant quelques minutes, l'étrangère voyagea en lui, bougeant sans scrupule. Ichigo s'était mis à gémir doucement, aimant cette sensation profonde de douceur et de dureté. Elle se retira finalement, lui laissant un désagréable arrière-goût de frustration, mais il fut bien vite comblé par deux doigts qui exploraient à leur tour son intérieur.

Il glapit de douleur car un troisième s'invita presque aussi vite et les trois se mirent à bouger rapidement. Il avait l'impression qu'après la lenteur excessive qu'il venait de vivre, cette extrême rapidité allait le tuer. Il chercha à reprendre son souffle, en vain. Il voulut se retirer, il sentit la main le saisir et le serrer brutalement, comme pour le punir.

Ichigo pleura de nouveau, tout en poussant des gémissements de plaisirs de plus en plus forts. Son amant avait passé une vitesse qu'il ne pouvait suivre et cela l'effrayait en même temps que ça l'excitait. Il remarqua à peine le sourire vainqueur sur le visage de l'homme quand il trouva une boule de nerfs qu'il massa avec application.

Le jeune homme poussa un cri de plaisir. Ça, c'était bon. Tellement qu'il voulait que ça soit encore plus fort. Il caressa fébrilement la main sur son sexe de la sienne avant de la reporter prestement à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri. Il aimait ça, oui, c'était ce qu'il préférait depuis le début. Il avait l'impression de mourir de plaisir, de perdre totalement pieds.

Il oublia complètement la douleur et la domination qu'on exerçait sur lui, se concentrant uniquement sur cette déferlante de satisfaction qui venait enfin après tant de temps de frustration. Il gémissait sans retenue, sans se soucier du reste. Il sentait qu'il approchait d'un point culminant. Il ne savait comment l'expliquer, mais il sentait que c'était le moment et…

Il poussa un glapissement peiné et douloureux. Les doigts s'étaient resserré à la base de son sexe et ce, tellement fort qu'ils l'empêchaient de jouir. C'était terriblement douloureux, frustrant. Ichigo se remit à pleurer, c'était trop bon, il ne fallait pas arrêter maintenant. Il avait l'impression que son membre allait se déchirer sous la douleur d'être ainsi tendu.

« Non… Je t'en… Laisse-moi… Laisse-moi… »

Ichigo hoquetait, ayant toute les peines du monde à parler. Il entrouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard profond, empli de désir et surtout, de puissance. Il avait l'air de dire qu'il était le maître, qu'Ichigo n'était que l'esclave. Celui qui suppliait et qui implorait. Et à ce moment, Ichigo se fichait d'avoir cette place.

« Je t'en prie… Je t'en prie… »

Ichigo croyait qu'il allait mourir. Les doigts continuaient leurs mouvements rapides et experts. Ils continuaient de caresser, de heurter parfois cette boule de nerfs au fond de lui. Et il ne pouvait toujours pas jouir. Pourtant, il suppliait son amant, pleurant et implorant qu'on le relâche.

Il sentit tout à coup que le visage de l'homme s'était rapproché du sien et caressait ses lèvres de son souffle.

« Je décide de ton plaisir… »

Le ton, la lenteur et la résolution. Tout dans cette voix signifiait à Ichigo qu'il était soumis, qu'il devait obéir, qu'il était un jouet dont on prenait soin et pour lequel on décidait de tout. Mais Ichigo ne se rebella pas contre ça. Il ne le pouvait.

« D'accord ! D'accord ! glapit Ichigo. Mais je t'en prie… Laisse-moi jou… »

Ichigo ne finit pas sa phrase, on l'avait enfin libéré. Il se tendit comme un arc en poussant un cri muet. Après un instant ainsi, à avoir perdu toute notion de lui-même, il s'écroula sur le lit. Il était en sueur, il pleurait encore et haletait toujours à cause du plaisir qui l'avait terrassé.

Il demeura immobile un instant, se demandant si son amant allait revenir à la charge. Mais rien ne se passa. Il ne bougeait pas, affalé sur son lit comme un cadavre, la respiration difficile en plus. Le jeune homme passa finalement sa main sur son ventre et s'aperçut qu'il était souillé, collant. Il se laissa encore un temps de répit, ne se demandant même pas pourquoi il ne sentait plus la présence de son vis-à-vis.

Ichigo tendit le bras vers la table de nuit pour attraper un mouchoir mais, curieusement, son bras ne bougea pas. Etrange. Il fronça les sourcils et essaya encore mais son bras refusait de bouger, comme s'il était attaché contre lui. Le jeune homme commençait à s'inquiéter, que lui arrivait-il ? Il essaya de nouveau, plusieurs fois. Mais rien.

Tout à coup, il tiqua. Mais pourquoi ce bras qui refusait de bouger n'était-il pas plâtré ?

Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut.

« Putain de merde ! jura-t-il. Bordel ! »

Il collait de partout, c'était dégoûtant ! Ses draps étaient sales, son pyjama souillé et lui… complètement horrifié. Il avait rêvé de… avec… Même en pensées, il n'osait se l'avouer. Les images circulaient dans ses yeux, en boucle. Mais d'où sortait ce rêve ? Pourquoi avait-il fait un rêve pareil ? Les hormones le dérangeaient, c'était ça. Forcément…

Le jeune homme continua de râler tout en prenant un pyjama propre pour se ruer dans la salle de bain. Qu'il soit trois heures du matin importait peu! Il avait besoin d'une douche froide, non. Glacée ! Il devait se remettre les idées en place.

Il s'engouffra dans la cabine de douche et jura encore une fois. Avec son bras plâtré il ne pouvait même pas prendre une douche ! Il devait se faire couler un bain. Un bain d'eau froide ? Et puis quoi encore ? Ichigo commençait à s'énerver quand il se rendit compte que son membre durcissait de nouveau. Il se mordit la lèvre, près de pleurer. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Il retint ses larmes et entreprit de se calmer en se passant la tête à l'eau froide, en s'aspergeant pour éviter de mouiller le plâtre, mais ça ne servit pas à grand-chose. Alors, la mort dans l'âme, il tomba au sol et tenta de penser à Grimmjow, mais son esprit bloquait. Pas possible. L'inconnu ?

L'image d'Aizen penché au-dessus de lui, les cheveux plaqués en arrière et le regard brûlant s'imposa à ses yeux.

« Aah… Non… »

Il se força à rester silencieux. D'abord pour ne pas réveiller ses sœurs et ensuite… pour se souvenir moins longtemps de cette honte.

Quitte à faire un rêve pareil, il valait mieux rêver de l'inconnu. Lui au moins il l'aimait sincèrement et ne lui voulait réellement aucun mal ! Aizen l'aimait peut-être sincèrement, mais il ne le mettait pas à l'aise. Aizen est trop puissant pour avoir envie d'écouter les plus faibles. Ichigo était presque sûr qu'Aizen devait avoir des pensées pas très nettes… Et ce rêve ne le rassurait pas.

« Bordel ! Pourquoi lui ? »

Le jeune homme s'appuya contre le carrelage du mur et laissa quelques larmes couler. Il l'avait fait. Il lui avait suffi de penser à cet homme pour… Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Puis, après quelques minutes, son père frappait à la porte, inquiet.

« Je sors, t'inquiète. Tu peux te recoucher, Papa.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Je t'assure. C'était rien de grave.

-Hm… Très bien. »

Ichigo se nettoya rapidement et attendit quelques minutes avant de sortir. Il rejoignit finalement sa chambre et enleva les draps pour les mettre en tas au fond de la chambre. Il était trop fatigué pour refaire son lit, et à une main, cela le tuerait. Il se contenta de mettre un drap propre sur le matelas et attrapa une couverture en laine pour se couvrir.

Il dormit très mal cette nuit-là, enfin, pour ce qui lui restait de nuit. Quand le réveil sonna, il eut un mal fou à se dépêtrer de ses draps de fortune mais réussit tant bien que mal à se lever et à s'habiller. Son bras lui faisait mal : sans doute l'avait-il trop sollicité ? Et il avait un peu mal à la tête. Résultat de la fatigue, sans doute. Il prit quelques médicaments indiqués par son père et rejoignit le lycée après son petit-déjeuner.

Aujourd'hui, il avait quatre heures de maths. Comment allait-il regarder son prof en face ? Rien qu'à y penser, Ichigo se sentait terriblement gêné. Décidément, c'était tellement mieux de se battre ! Plus simple, moins prise de tête. Ichigo commençait à comprendre pourquoi la 11° division était si heureuse… Le bonheur est dans le combat. S'il avait cru adhérer à ce genre de pensée un jour…

Arrivé en classe, Ichigo s'assit et s'affala sur sa table pour dormir encore un peu. Il commençait presque à somnoler quand on l'interpela.

« Kurosaki ? Tout va bien ? »

Le lycéen se tendit. Son très cher professeur de maths… Il mit une seconde à réagir et se redressa lentement, le regard soigneusement tourné. Mais ses joues rouges n'étaient pas très discrètes. Aizen haussa un sourcil, étonné, mais il ne renchérit pas et débuta son cours. Il écrivit au tableau un énoncé et tous les élèves soupirèrent.

« Eh oui ! Aujourd'hui interro. Tous à vos feuilles. »

Un léger brouhaha s'éleva dans la classe, Ichigo se prit la tête dans sa seule main valide. Il avait du mal à écrire, pour cause, il ne pouvait même pas tenir sa feuille pour éviter qu'elle ne glisse !

« Mais, Monsieur, comment Kurosaki va faire son interro ? »

Aizen regarda l'élève qui venait de balancer son copain avec un grand sourire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai déjà tout prévu. »

Ichigo tressaillit. Ça, c'était le ton des représailles par Aizen. On frappa tout à coup à la porte.

« Ah ! S'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous les surveiller pendant que je m'occupe de notre estropié ? »

La chose était dite sur le ton de l'humour mais Ichigo se renfrogna. La faute à qui s'il avait le bras cassé ?

« Kurosaki ? Prenez vos affaires et suivez-moi. »

Le lycéen s'étonna de ce soudain traitement de faveur et s'exécuta calmement. Il rangea tout dans son sac, et sortit de la salle de classe. Dans le couloir, une fois seuls, il demanda :

« Mais pourquoi tu…

-Tu ne peux pas écrire, non ? Alors pendant que le surveillant s'occupe de tes camarades, je vais t'aider à écrire ton contrôle. »

Le jeune homme détourna vite fait bien fait les yeux. Si en plus Aizen se mettait à être avenant, il allait réellement craquer ! Ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle.

« Tu t'assieds et tu sors tes affaires, Ichigo.

-Hai… »

Le concerné essayait de se calmer mais dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait les images de la nuit et ça, ça ne le calmait pas du tout. Il sortit une copie double et son stylo tandis qu'Aizen écrivait au tableau le même énoncé. L'exercice était facile, enfin, c'était le chapitre qu'Ichigo comprenait le mieux et, accessoirement, celui qu'il avait le plus travaillé avec son professeur. Favoritisme ? Certainement, Ichigo était privilégié, mais à ce moment, il n'en était pas très sûr.

Interro où il dictait à son professeur ce qu'il devait écrire. C'était déjà gênant mais en plus avec l'homme dont on a rêvé la nuit précédente... Homme qui nous faisait tout sauf des choses chastes. Ichigo secoua la tête, énervé de ses propres pensées.

« Ichigo ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le susnommé sursauta et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Non non ! Tout va bien. »

Aizen ne répondit pas, bien conscient que le mensonge était trop gros pour être vrai. Il continua d'écrire le sujet au tableau et vint s'asseoir à côté d'Ichigo. Le jeune homme se raidit légèrement et se mordit la lèvre. Il allait prendre son stylo pour le donner à Aizen mais ce dernier l'attrapa avant et leurs mains s'effleurèrent.

Ichigo se maudit. C'était quoi ces réactions de vierges effarouchées à la fin ? Il cacha vite fait bien fait sa main sous la table sans demander son reste sous l'œil étonné du plus âgé. Mais Aizen était loin d'être dupe, et il fallait dire qu'il observait Ichigo depuis tellement longtemps qu'il pouvait sans peine comprendre certaines de ses réactions et ça… Il sourit mais resta concentré.

« Tu vas me dire ce que je dois écrire sur ta copie. D'accord ? »

Le lycéen acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il regarda la première question au tableau et jura tout bas. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la démonstration à utiliser, il sentait son professeur, très calme, qui le regardait tranquillement. Ichigo aurait juré l'avoir vu sourire, se moquait-il ? Certainement. Ça l'amusait de le voir se débattre avec ses émotions débiles. Aizen était de ce genre-là.

« Tu ne trouves pas pour la première question ? s'étonna innocemment Aizen.

-Si si ! Je sais, c'est juste que… »

De nouveau, les rougeurs sur les joues. Le plus âgé trouvait cette situation adorable au possible. Que s'était-il passé entre la veille et aujourd'hui pour qu'Ichigo soit si nerveux et agité ? Il le regarda, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres. Il donnait l'impression de savoir exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Il nota la première réponse qu'Ichigo lui donnait. Elle contenait une faute plus grosse que lui mais il n'en dit rien.

Arrivé à la moitié de l'exercice, le lycéen se rendit compte qu'il avait répondu faux au tout début, ce qui faussait chaque résultat suivant. Ichigo était mortifié. Plus il cherchait à se concentrer, plus le résultat était catastrophique. Aizen était toujours silencieux, puis, se rendant compte que son élève n'avait plus qu'une envie à savoir probablement se tirer une balle, il posa le stylo. Calmement, il commença :

« Bon, je vais dire que tu es malade aujourd'hui. Ce qui expliquerait le fait que je ne compte pas ta future note dans ta moyenne.

-…

-Mais seulement à la condition que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas. »

Ichigo devint rouge comme une pivoine. Quoi ? Dire à… Dire à Aizen quelque chose du genre « Salut j'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit ! Tu me touchais ou non, tu me dominais totalement et j'adorais ça ! ». Non, résolument, non. Il ne pouvait dire une chose pareille, ce n'était pas possible.

« Globalement, je ne peux que te mettre un 5 sur 20, ou 7 si je prends en compte le fait que tes démonstrations sont parfaites mais pas les résultats. »

Le lycéen se prit la tête dans la main et jura tout bas.

« Je suis sûr que tu sais pourquoi je suis dans cet état… »

Aizen appuya sa tête sur sa main, un léger sourire au bord des lèvres.

« Tu préfères que je te pose des questions ? »

Ichigo ne répondit pas. C'était moins dur mais arriverait-il à mentir ?

« Que s'est-il passé cette nuit ? Hier, tu allais plutôt bien. Je t'ai vu te promener dehors.

-… J'ai séché.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai été attaqué par un hollow.

-Un shinigami t'a sauvé ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas voir. »

Cette constatation eut pour effet de diminuer un peu l'énervement du plus jeune. Mais très vite, quand il sentit une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule, il se raidit. Le détail n'échappa pas à Aizen.

« J'ai fait quelque chose qui te rend nerveux ? »

Ichigo crut qu'il allait se consumer sur place à force de rougir.

« Je… J'ai… rêvé… »

Le plus jeune se mit dos à son vis-à-vis, se cachant le visage. Il avait honte ! Il voulait juste aller se cacher au fond d'un trou. Un trou froid de préférence, peut-être en Sibérie. Oui, il ferait sûrement assez froid là-bas pour le calmer.

« Tu as rêvé ? Rêvé de moi ? »

Ichigo ne répondit pas. Il sentit Aizen se rapprocher, juste derrière lui.

« Et que faisais-je dans ce rêve ? »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

« Je… Rien ! Tu, je… Merde ! »

Ichigo se leva d'un bond et voulut sortir mais Aizen se plaça devant la porte.

« Et tu vas sortir dans cet état ? »

Le plus jeune se figea soudain et suivit le regard de son interlocuteur jusque sur son…

« Bordel ! s'exclama Ichigo. Merde !

-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Maintenant, tu m'expliques ce qui se passait dans le rêve ou j'ai assez d'éléments maintenant pour en tirer une conclusion parfaite ? »

Ichigo secoua la tête, toujours aussi gêné et les joues se colorant à nouveau d'un rouge presque écarlate.

« Je…

-Dans ton rêve, nous couchions ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

-…

-Répond juste pas l'affirmative ou la négative. Je ne t'en demande pas plus.

-… Oui… »

Un long silence s'installa. Ichigo baissait la tête.

« Bah je t'en prie, moque-toi… »

Aizen afficha un sourire presque doux qui désarçonna le plus jeune. Il ne comprenait, encore une fois, rien des gestes et de l'attitude de l'ancien capitaine.

« Je ne me moquerai jamais de toi. Parce que cela te ferait du mal. »

Ichigo ne savait plus où se mettre et encore moins quoi faire. La fuite était à proscrire, donc rester. Mais… Il eut une réaction légèrement inquiète en voyant que son vis-à-vis fermait la porte à clé. Il n'en réchapperait pas, hein ? Pourtant, malgré ce petit sentiment d'angoisse, le regard rassurant du plus âgé le calmait.

« Je ne vais te faire aucun mal, approche-toi. »

* * *

**Non, ne me tuez pas... La suite viendra peut-être un tout petit peu plus vite ^^**


	7. L'Intoxication

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

Pairings : AiIchi **/!\ GROS LIME** dans ce chapitre !

**Je vous annonce également que cette fic ira très certainement au-delà de 20 chapitres, je vous promets qu'elle sera TERMINEE, j'y apporte un point d'honneur. Je vous remercie encore de toutes vos reviews/votes/commentaires ! **

* * *

CHAPITRE 6

_L'Intoxication_

Ichigo eut une moue légèrement effrayée. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce regard mi-paternel mi-supérieur d'Aizen. Il l'inquiétait et le rassurait à la fois, le révulsait et l'attirait en même temps. Le jeune homme fit un pas en arrière et grimaça, la bosse dans son pantalon ne cessait de le tirailler et juste à cause du regard. Si brûlant, si…

« Ichigo ? Approche, je ne te ferais aucun mal. »

Le lycéen baissa les yeux et avança d'un pas, lentement. Il était gêné, horriblement. Il remarqua tout à coup qu'Aizen lui tendait la main. Ichigo n'aimait pas cette impression de suivre, comme une Alice, un lapin noir qui l'entraînerait en enfer… mais il était curieux de voir ce que ça donnerait. Il déplia fébrilement les doigts et alla toucher la main de l'homme. Ce dernier lui sourit, le regardant droit dans les yeux et il referma sa main avant d'attirer Ichigo à lui.

Aizen faisait preuve d'une douceur raffinée dans ses gestes. Il ne brusquait pas Ichigo mais il montrait qu'il menait la danse. Une fois Ichigo contre lui, il posa sa main sur une des joues rougies, à la fois de honte et de frustration.

« Comment étais-je dans ce rêve ? Sous mon meilleur jour, j'espère. »

Ichigo s'empourpra et bégaya des mots incompréhensibles. Il sursauta en sentant une main passer dans ses cheveux, calmement.

« Tu n'oses pas me le dire ? Je vois… »

Aizen pencha un peu la tête et effleura les lèvres d'Ichigo du bout des siennes. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser profondément, mais il prendrait le risque d'apeurer sa petite proie. Il glissa une main sur sa hanche, l'autre toujours sur la joue.

« Tu es nerveux. Détends-toi, Ichigo. »

Le lycéen déglutit et acquiesça.

« Que… que vas-tu faire ?

-Rien que tu ne veuilles. Tourne-toi, doucement, et colle ton dos contre moi. Je ne te ferai aucun mal, sois-en sûr, Ichigo. »

Le jeune homme se doutait bien de ce qui allait suivre, mais il s'exécuta. Il ferma les yeux, anxieux et retint son souffle. Il les rouvrit, écarquillés, quand il sentit une main glisser sur son ventre. Une grande et chaude main qui se posait de tout son long directement sur sa peau. Il souffla plus fort, cela lui vrillait le bas-ventre de papillon brûlant.

« Ai… zen…

-Sôsuke. Au moins pour ça, appelle-moi Sôsuke. »

Ichigo acquiesça en déglutissant. Il sentait qu'il allait aimer mais il avait légèrement honte de se le dire ainsi et il était gêné.

« C'est la première fois je suppose ?

-Oui… Mais je suis pas vierge à ce point non plus ! »

Ichigo grognait, vexé qu'Aizen puisse le croire aussi naïf et innocent, il n'avait peut-être jamais eu de petit ami ou de petite amie mais il savait comment il fonctionnait. L'homme étouffa un léger rire en respirant les cheveux orange. Il glissa délicatement les lèvres dans le cou, appréciant que le jeune homme rejette sa nuque sur son épaule. Il avança ses doigts de quelques centimètres, approchant du jean qu'il déboutonna sans grande cérémonie.

Le lycéen se mordait la lèvre, les yeux crispés. Sa main libre suivait fébrilement l'audacieuse qui descendait toujours plus bas. Il voulut baisser les yeux, voir ce qui se passait, mais son bras plâtré lui bloquait la vue (ainsi qu'Aizen qui retenait son visage délicatement de sa main).

« As-tu déjà été touché là, Ichigo ?

-Ah ! »

Le jeune homme n'avait pu retenir un gémissement surpris alors que la main de Sôsuke, large, s'était posé sur son membre à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement. Il se cambra légèrement à la sensation brûlante et déglutit.

« Ichigo ?

-N-Non… »

L'ancien capitaine afficha un sourire satisfait et ouvrit largement le pantalon qu'il fit tomber jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Il enveloppa le sexe de sa main, plus fermement, et il exerça une très légère pression. Ichigo se cambra encore. Tout ça commençait à tirer douloureusement.

« Sôsuke… J'ai mal, je… »

L'homme répondit, concerné par la douleur du plus jeune.

« Asseyons-nous sur le sol, cela sera plus pratique pour toi. »

Ichigo secoua la tête pour acquiescer et se baissa lentement. Aizen le retint pour qu'ils s'asseyent, contre la porte, confortablement. Le professeur avait posé sa veste sur le sol pour éviter à Ichigo de se retrouver nu dessus. Il écarta les jambes pour coincer le plus jeune contre lui, dos contre torse, et sa main retourna bien vite s'occuper du membre dressé.

Le lycéen serra les dents, agitant la tête de droite à gauche sous la dose de plaisir inconnue. Il écartait les jambes aussi, bien plus que son futur amant cependant. Il commençait à perdre pieds, lentement.

« Aah… Continue…

-Oui, autant que tu veux… »

Tout en accentuant les pressions, les mouvements et le rythme, Aizen passa son autre main sous la chemise du plus jeune. Il l'ouvrit en grand et alla titiller les tétons, d'abord délicatement et après de manière plus agressive. Ichigo commença à gémir sans plus pouvoir se retenir. Ses cheveux, légèrement humides, collaient déjà un peu à son front.

Sôsuke se délectait des réactions du plus jeune, mais il n'avait pas tellement envie de rester aussi doux et aussi lent. Il tourna la tête d'Ichigo pour l'embrasser pour la première fois et, en même temps, il glissa son pouce sur l'entrée du sexe. Les réactions furent immédiates mais les petits cris d'Ichigo furent étouffés très rapidement. Aizen avait profité de cette ouverture pour y glisser sa langue et aller découvrir la bouche.

Ichigo ne se débattait pas le moins du monde. Il releva son bras valide pour saisir la nuque de l'homme et le maintenir contre ses lèvres et prolonger le baiser. Il remercia d'ailleurs ce dernier d'étouffer ses bruits trop forts. L'ancien capitaine était maintenant occupé à masturber le plus jeune de ses deux mains. L'audacieuse sur le sexe continuait ses attouchements parfois légèrement sadiques alors que l'autre était partie bien plus bas, pour taquiner les bourses avec avidité.

« Aah… Sôsuke, aaah… C'est…

-Tu aimes ? Dis-moi, Ichigo, tu aimes ce que je te fais ? »

Le lycéen crispa les yeux, essayant malgré tout de se retenir. Il secoua la tête pour répondre par l'affirmative. Les gestes devinrent plus durs, légèrement douloureux.

« Aah !

-Dis-le, Ichigo. »

Le jeune homme déglutit rapidement et, haletant bruyamment, il articula.

« O-oui !

-Tu veux que je continue ? »

Ichigo se cambra d'un coup, sentant qu'il était proche de venir.

« Oui, Sôsuke ! S'il te plaît ! »

Le jeune homme ne se rendit pas compte, sur le coup, que son 's'il te plaît' prenait des allures de suppliques. Ce ne fut que plus tard, en repensant au rêve et à ce qu'il avait dit, qu'il comprit la portée de ce qu'il avait pu dire.

Aizen sourit, amusé.

« Si tu le demandes si poliment, je ne peux refuser. »

L'ancien capitaine fit jouer ses doigts de manière presque sadique. Son pouce redoubla d'efforts pour taquiner l'entrée, sa main se resserra encore plus vite, parfois brutalement, et les autres doigts saisirent l'occasion pour titiller un peu plus ce qu'ils tenaient.

Ichigo ne tint pas longtemps. A peine une minute plus tard, il se cambrait un grand coup en criant. Ledit cri fut grandement étouffé par un baiser, heureusement car les murs de la salle de classe n'étaient pas spécialement insonorisés.

« Ichigo ? »

Le jeune homme haletait fortement, sa poitrine se baissant et montant à un rythme soutenu. Aizen caressa ce qu'il pouvait de ce torse finement musclé et légèrement humide. Il glissa une main sur la cuisse, la remontant furtivement. Le lycéen était totalement abandonné contre lui. Il ne montrait pas le moindre signe de peur envers lui.

« Sôsuke… »

La voix légèrement tremblante d'un reste de désir alluma un feu chez l'ancien capitaine qui dut user de toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas sauter sur le jeune homme et le prendre sur l'instant. Au lieu de cela, il alla taquiner le nombril d'Ichigo, y glissant le bout de son doigt.

« Ah ! »

Ichigo fit mine de se dégager de cette étreinte.

« A-Arrête, je… Tu vas…

-Je vais quoi ? »

Le jeune homme rougit.

« Tu vas encore me… m'exciter… »

Aizen afficha un air presque vainqueur. Il se pencha pour cueillir les lèvres du plus jeune.

« C'est justement ça que je veux. »

Ichigo se figea. Il ne niait pas qu'il avait beaucoup aimé mais de là à en redemander encore…

« Mais ça va sonner !

-Raison de plus pour se dépêcher, n'est-ce pas, Ichigo ? »

Alors que le lycéen essayait de se sortir de la prise de son vis-à-vis, il sentit une main passer sous son genou gauche et le relever, le mettant dans une position qui interdisait la fuite.

« Hé ! Sôsuke ! »

L'homme étouffa un rire dans les mèches orange et écarta encore un peu la jambe qu'il tenait. Ichigo était mortifié, à la fois de gêne et de honte parce qu'il en voulait encore. Il se sentait totalement à la merci d'Aizen, ainsi découvert et impuissant…

Il fronça les sourcils alors que quelques doigts se collaient à ses lèvres.

« Ouvre la bouche, humidifie-les. »

Ichigo voulut protester mais Aizen en profita pour investir la bouche. Sentant que son vis-à-vis voulait les 'recracher', il déplaça vite sa main vers le sexe du jeune homme et se mit à le masturber activement. Ichigo gémit doucement, rejetant la tête en arrière. Ses yeux étaient déjà embués et mi-clos, attendant impatiemment la suite. Quand on libéra sa bouche, il prit une grande inspiration. Mais il n'eut pas tellement le temps de reprendre son souffle que sa jambe fut de nouveau relevée et qu'un doigt vint taquiner un endroit bien trop intime.

« Sô-Sôsuke ! »

L'homme afficha un sourire définitivement vainqueur et enfonça son doigt profondément. Ichigo se cambra et se tortilla sous l'intrusion.

« Nnh… S-Stop, c'est…

-Tu as mal ? »

Aizen bougea pour qu'Ichigo se retrouve allongé sur le dos. Le jeune homme agrippa la veste sur laquelle il reposait et la tordit tout en gémissant de douleur à l'intrusion d'un second doigt. Il secoua la tête alors qu'ils se mettaient à bouger.

« Non… Sôsuke ! A-Arrête, ça fait mal ! »

L'homme se baissa et enlaça le plus jeune d'un bras. Il caressa la nuque et le cou de ses lèvres, il alla cueillir des baisers tendres ou passionnés, le tout avec une douceur contrastant beaucoup avec ce que son autre main faisait.

« Sh… Attends un peu, Ichigo.

-Sôsuke… »

Ichigo gémissait. De petites larmes perlaient du coin de ses yeux. Il entoura la nuque d'Aizen de son bras valide tout en essayant de faire fi de cette sensation désagréable. Il écarquilla tout à coup les yeux en sentant quelque chose d'indescriptible le frapper.

« Aaah !

-Tu aimes ça ?

-Encore ! Sôsuke ! »

L'homme enfouit son visage dans le cou frémissant et ajouta un troisième doigt en même temps. Il retrouva bien vite la boule de nerfs qu'il s'appliqua à masser particulièrement, arrachant de purs cris de plaisir au jeune homme. Cependant, il dut les étouffer en embrassant continuellement Ichigo, inquiet à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse les entendre. Il n'allait pas placer tout le monde sous ses illusions.

Il se rendit à peine compte, quelques minutes plus tard, qu'Ichigo avait de nouveau joui et pantelait sous lui. Il avait les yeux fermés et tentait de reprendre son souffle désespérément. Aizen remarqua d'où venait cette gêne. Il retira ses doigts et prit délicatement le plus jeune contre lui.

« Tu te sens bien, Ichigo ? »

Le lycéen posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son professeur et soupira, fatigué et toujours dans une bulle. Il marmonna une vague réponse et entendit la sonnerie. Il n'eut pas la force de se relever pour retourner en classe. Aizen caressa les mèches orange et sourit presque tendrement quand il remarqua qu'Ichigo venait de s'endormir.

L'ancien capitaine rhabilla son élève après l'avoir nettoyé rapidement à l'aide de sa veste. Il aurait bien voulu aller plus loin, histoire de soulager son problème sous la ceinture. Mais au lieu de cela, il parvint à se calmer et à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il attendit que le couloir soit désert et, une fois la voie libre, il porta Ichigo jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Croyant qu'il s'était évanoui pour quelque maladie, l'infirmière appela immédiatement Isshin qui vint chercher son fils et le ramener à la maison.

Ichigo dormit une bonne partie de l'après-midi, jusqu'en début de soirée. Entre la fatigue accumulée, le rêve qu'il l'avait stressé et ce qu'il avait fait avec Aizen, il avait sérieusement besoin de récupérer.

Il se fit réveiller par son père pour descendre manger un morceau et, au cours du repas, il apprit qu'Aizen était passé le voir mais, comme il dormait, il n'était pas resté. Ichigo soupira, soulagé de ne pas avoir à croiser le regard de l'homme de sitôt. Après manger, il remonta dans sa chambre et alla s'affala sur son lit. Son bras lui faisait un peu mal mais il s'en fichait. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de se laisser porter par le sommeil.

« Hé, la belle au bois dormant… »

Ichigo grogna. Cette main qui caressait son front était très agréable, si on exceptait cette voix qui voulait à tout prix le réveiller. Cette voix…

« Oh là ! T'énerve pas comme ça ! »

Ichigo soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant l'inconnu.

« Bah quoi ? Tu croyais que c'était qui ?

-J'ai cru que c'était Sôsuke. »

L'inconnu serra les poings discrètement.

« Sôsuke ? répéta-t-il légèrement agressif. Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ?

-… Je… »

Ichigo se rendit tout à coup compte de ce fait. Depuis qu'il avait crié le prénom de son… amant, il ne lui venait pas à l'idée de l'appeler autrement… Son amant… Il n'était pas son amant, il ne fallait pas, il ne devait pas, il ne pouvait pas… Il ne l'aimait pas.

« Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui ? s'inquiéta l'inconnu. Tu as un problème, je le vois. C'est grave ? Dis-moi ! »

Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre. Il baissa les yeux et murmura :

« Tu promets de… rester avec moi ?

-Hein ?

-Tu m'es indispensable. Sans toi, je serais déjà fou, j'en suis sûr…

-Mais ?

-Je, j'ai… avec Sôsuke…

-Vous vous êtes embrassés ? tenta l'inconnu. Plus ? »

Ichigo se passa une main sur le visage.

« J'avais fait un rêve très gênant et quand j'ai dû faire un contrôle, juste lui et moi dans la même pièce, j'ai commencé à paniquer et à m'énerver et… et il l'a vu…

-Et il en a profité. Il ne t'a pas violé, au moins ? T'a-t-il fait du mal ? »

L'inconnu serrait Ichigo dans ses bras.

« Non non… murmurait Ichigo. Pas du tout…

-… Dis-moi tout, Ichi. Je suis là.

-C'est que… c'est que… J'ai aimé. »

Un court silence s'installa.

« J'ai aimé. Reprit Ichigo. J'ai beaucoup aimé ce qu'il m'a fait… »

L'inconnu caressa les mèches orange avec tendresse.

« Tu ne dois pas culpabiliser pour ça, Ichi. C'est normal d'aimer ce genre de choses quand on est jeune et dans un état émotionnel aussi compliqué que le tien… Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir…

-Mais… Non, ce…

-Alors dis-moi, quel est le problème ? Dis-le moi… »

Ichigo ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans le sweat.

« Le problème c'est que… Je crois que je suis déjà amoureux…

-Mais de qui ? s'étonna l'inconnu.

-De… De quelqu'un qui est mort… »

Le plus jeune sentit les bras qui l'entouraient se resserrer.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Tu es le seul qui m'aime tellement sincèrement et… moi je te fais subir toutes ces histoires débiles comme un gamin gâté pourri…

-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Je t'ai dit, peu importe la personne que tu aimeras, moi, je suis là pour veiller sur toi et te soutenir. »

Le jeune homme soupira et s'écarta de l'inconnu. Il sourit légèrement.

« Encore merci.

-Bah de rien !

-Tu as faim ?

-C'est si gentiment proposé !

-Je vais te chercher quelque chose.

-Avec ton bras ? »

Ichigo tiqua et se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

« Ah oui…

-ça te dirait qu'on aille dans une sorte de bar tous les deux ?

-Tu me proposes un rencard ?

-Non, juste passer un peu de temps avec toi.

-Hm… D'accord ! »

L'inconnu se tapa dans les mains, content de lui, et il alla chercher un pull dans l'armoire de son vis-à-vis.

« Parait que t'as fait un peu de fièvre, ça va mieux ?

-Oui, t'inquiète. Je crois que j'ai juste un peu paniqué après…

-Je vois. »

Quand Ichigo parvint enfin à passer son pull, il soupira, fier de lui. C'était vraiment la plaie ce bras cassé ! Tout ça à cause d'un hollow. La honte !

« Prêt ?

-On sort par la fenêtre ?

-Pour ça que je te conseille de t'accrocher à moi.

-Tu vas utiliser du sonido ?

-Ouais.

-Okay je m'accroche. »

A peine le jeune homme s'était-il accroché qu'il se sentait décoller et qu'il était arrivé. Il avait oublié cette sensation de déplacement éclair. C'était tellement grisant. Ils entrèrent dans une sorte de bar caché entre deux immeubles, Ichigo crut qu'il était tombé dans un repère de bandits, ou quelque chose du genre. A peine eut-il passé la porte qu'il se figea.

« Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? s'étonna l'inconnu.

-C'est quoi cet endroit ?

-Tu le sens ?

-Tout le monde est bourré de reiatsu, hein ? »

L'inconnu afficha son large sourire.

« Et ouais, et la plupart sont des shinigamis s'étant taillés de Soul Society. Entre nous, je les comprends, hein !

-Quoi… Mais…

-Y'a aussi des arrancars. »

Ichigo sursauta en entendant une voix nasillarde se mettre à hurler son nom. La seconde d'après, une femme, plutôt du type top modèle, lui sautait dessus et l'étouffait au sol.

« Ichigooooo ! »

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux et reprit son souffle quand l'inconnu sépara ladite femme de son protégé. Ichigo avait la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. D'ailleurs, ils brillaient étrangement.

« N… Nell ?

-Oui ! »

Ichigo n'en revenait pas. La joie qui l'envahissait était trop forte, tellement qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Il secoua la tête et tendit la main vers la jeune femme.

« Bordel… Je…

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, Ichigo ! Tellement ! »

Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à réagir, trop heureux de revoir quelqu'un de ce passé qui semblait si lointain.

« Nell ! Nell ! Mais comment as-tu ?... Et le Hueco Mondo ? Nell ! »

Les deux amis s'étaient mis à rire de joie. La jeune femme se remit à serrer le blessé dans ses bras, se moquant au passage de lui briser un membre. Elle était trop contente de revoir le garçon qui avait mis de la bonne humeur dans sa vie.

« J'suis tellement contente, Ichigo ! J'pensais plus jamais te revoir !

-Moi aussi…

-Hé ! Il étouffe, Nell ! grogna l'inconnu. Lâche-le !

-Oh ! Oups ! »

Ichigo secoua la tête, sonné mais sincèrement heureux. Il ne sentait tellement soulagé à ce moment. Il oubliait la perte de ses pouvoirs, il oubliait que Soul Society l'avait abandonné, il oubliait son présent si morne.

« Je suis content, moi aussi... Je sais pas quoi dire ! C'est génial que tu sois là ! Je ne savais pas ce que tu étais devenue après les batailles. Que t'est-il arrivé ? Dis-moi ! »

Nelliel lança un regard à l'inconnu qui, pour toute réponse, haussa les épaules et s'en alla un peu plus loin.

« Un problème ? demanda Ichigo.

-Ce gentil petit gars-là, il aime pas quand j'raconte mon histoire.

-Ah ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est grâce à lui que je suis encore vivante !

-Vraiment ? »

Nelliel poussa Ichigo sur un siège et s'assit à côté de lui, un peu trop près d'ailleurs pour le jeune homme qui la poussait régulièrement en rougissant. Entre la gamine de quatre ans et le top modèle sulfureux, y'avait de la marge !

« Raconte-moi ! Je me suis tellement inquiété pour vous tous… Comment ça se passe au Hueco Mondo ? Tu étais en danger ?

-Hé, doucement ! Je peux pas répondre à toutes tes questions en même temps !

-Allez !

-Honnêtement, Aizen maintenait un sacré ordre dans le Hueco Mondo. Depuis la fin des batailles, c'est un peu la guerre civile.

-Mais… Soul Society ne fait rien ? s'étonna tristement Ichigo. Ils vous laissent dans ce…

-Dans ce merdier, oui. Mais je sais pas si c'est parce qu'ils ne veulent pas.

-Oh… Tu as été blessée ? Tout va bien ? Toi et tes frères vous allez bien ?

-Oh oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ton grand copain est un des mecs les plus forts de tout le Hueco Mondo ! Il nous a bien protégés quand j'étais coincée dans mon corps de fillette.

-J'ai encore une dette envers lui ! plaisanta Ichigo.

-Et c'est lui qui m'a permis de venir ici ! Il a réussi à convaincre un type bizarre avec un chapeau ringard de nous faire des gigais. »

Le lycéen ne put s'empêcher de rire à la description de la personne en question.

« Tu parles de Urahara ?

-Ouais, je crois. Enfin, moi je l'ai pas rencontré, c'est lui qui se charge de tout.

-Lui ?

-Bah ton grand ami ! »

Ichigo balaya la pièce du regard et remarqua que son inconnu buvait un verre dans son coin. Il se leva sans prévenir et alla l'attraper à la manche.

« Alors tu me fous dans ce bar avec plein de gens sympas et balèzes et tu me laisses tomber ? »

Le sourire du jeune homme était tellement rayonnant que cela désarçonna l'inconnu.

« Mais, je…

-D'habitude c'est moi qui suis gêné ! s'exclama joyeusement Ichigo. Hé, Nell ! Tu viens m'aider à le dérider ?

-J'arriiive ! »

Les trois amis discutèrent encore un moment dans le bar avant de sortir. Ils furent bien vite rejoints par les deux acolytes de Nell. Ils se promenèrent un long moment dans les rues, riant et se lançant des piques bien placées. Ichigo se fichait bien de savoir qu'il était deux ou trois heures du matin, il s'amusait comme il ne s'était jamais amusé depuis son retour du Hueco Mondo. Depuis qu'il avait perdu tout contact avec Soul Society, depuis qu'il était revenu de guerre, il ne s'était jamais autant amusé.

L'inconnu le voyait bien. Le jeune homme semblait avoir un poids en moins sur les épaules. Et un poids dont la lourdeur n'était pas négligeable. C'était la première fois depuis presque cinq mois qu'Ichigo riait. Il souriait, il faisait bonne figure mais là… Il avait la joie de vivre sans même qu'on ne lui ait parlé de retrouver ses pouvoirs.

Cependant, l'heure avançait et le lycéen devait aller en cours le lendemain. Mais voyant le peu d'entrain qu'Ichigo avait pour rentrer chez lui, l'inconnu décida de le prendre par la peau du cou. Il promit à Nell de passer la voir tous les soirs, juste pour s'amuser et embêter l'inconnu grognon.

De retour dans sa chambre, à grands renforts de sonido, Ichigo soupira et s'étala sur son lit. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait un sourire débile aux lèvres mais à ce moment-là, il s'en fichait totalement. Oui, il s'en foutait. Parce que pour la première fois depuis un temps trop long, il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'au fait qu'il était heureux !

« Un peu plus et on aura de la bave… Gaffe ! ça commence à couler sur la droite…»

Ichigo éclata de rire. On aurait presque pu dire qu'il était ivre. L'inconnu s'affala sur un bout du lit.

« Bah au moins la surprise t'aura fait plaisir ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Et comment ! La liste de dettes s'allonge. Comment tu fais pour savoir tout ça de moi ?

-Hein ?

-Comment tu saurais que revoir Nell me rendrait si heureux ?

-Bah j't'ai dit, je te connais.

-Je suis impatient de savoir qui tu es, vraiment !

-Euh, ouais…

-Tu veux pas rester dormir cette nuit ?

-Quoi ?

-Y'a quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir ? demanda Ichigo. Après tout ce que tu fais pour moi, laisse-moi faire un petit truc ! »

L'inconnu sourit et se passa une main sur le visage.

« Je veux bien rester dormir, oui.

-Tu veux que je me bande les yeux pour que tu puisses enlever ta capuche ?

-ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Si je propose, idiot ! »

Le sourire sur le visage de l'inconnu s'étira. Décidément, Ichigo était bien mieux ainsi. Il retrouvait enfin le jeune homme plein de vie et au franc-parler inégalable. Et ça lui plaisait beaucoup. Vraiment.

« Bon, je me change avant, histoire de pas être aveugle et manchot.

-Ichi…

-Hm ?

-En fait, c'est moi qui te remercie. »

Le jeune homme arrêta de farfouiller dans ses affaires et se retourna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Sans toi je serais déjà fou ou à essayer de m'ouvrir les veines. Je te dois une fière chandelle ! »

L'inconnu voulut rétorquer, mais il n'y arriva pas. Comme si les mots bloquaient dans sa gorge. Ichigo prit ses affaires et s'approcha.

« Hé, fais pas cette tête… Tu me diras tout quand tu en auras la possibilité. En attendant, je me contenterai de t'appeler l'inconnu qui m'veut du bien. »

L'homme ferma les yeux et soupira.

« L'est tard, habille-toi vite. »

Ichigo sourit, amusé et s'exécuta rapidement. Ils discutèrent encore un peu et Ichigo finit par prendre une longue bande de tissu qui lui avait servi, avant, pour attacher Kon avant de l'enfermer au fond du placard. Il sourit à ce souvenir et la tendit à son inconnu.

« Tu me bandes les yeux ? »

L'homme hocha la tête et prit le bandeau. Il le fit glisser devant les yeux de son protégé et serra avant de faire un nœud.

« C'est pas trop serré ?

-Non, pas du tout.

-… J'enlève ma veste et mes chaussures.

-Très bien. »

Ichigo se dirigea à tâtons sous les couvertures et s'installa côté mur. Bientôt, il sentit quelqu'un se glisser avec lui sous la couette. L'odeur si caractéristique de son inconnu le prit au nez et il se blottit contre l'inconnu.

« Hé mais…

-Désolé, mais tu sens trop bon. »

L'inconnu s'offusqua mais se laissa faire. Depuis quand Ichigo était-il si entreprenant et si peu gêné ? Il ne savait pas et s'en fichait bien. Il laissa le plus jeune dormir sur son torse et il passa un bras autour des épaules plus frêles. Le plâtre l'embêtait.

« Tu pourrais pas demander à Inoue de te soigner ?

-… Ah oui. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Dans deux semaines j'ai rendez-vous chez le docteur, on soignera avant.

-Okay.

-ça te dérange ?

-Ouais. Je peux pas te tenir contre moi comme je le voudrais.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Quand ça sera réglé, t'auras le droit à une récompense. »

L'inconnu étouffa un rire, Ichigo ne tarda pas à suivre et ils rirent tous les deux de bons cœur.

« Je suis impatient que tu guérisses alors.

-Et moi donc…

-Bonne nuit, Ichi.

-Bonne nuit aussi, mon inconnu qui m'veut du bien. »

Le concerné se remit à rire mais se calma rapidement. Il posa sa tête dans les mèches orangées et ferma les yeux. Ils finirent par s'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Au revoir !**


	8. On the precipice of defeat

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

**Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, un ****ENORME**** merci! Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie d'écrire que maintenant! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 7

_On the precipice of defeat_

Quand Ichigo se réveilla le lendemain matin, il n'était pas du tout fatigué. Au contraire, il se sentait mieux que jamais. Il avait envie de laisser exploser sa joie à tout va et de profiter de la vie. Peut-être que les arrancars pouvaient plus facilement lui rendre visite à cause de ce manque d'autorité dans leur monde. Les shinigamis ne tarderaient pas à avoir des droits de visite ! Ichigo se le disait comme ça.

Oui, aujourd'hui, il était optimiste. Très.

Il rejoignit le lycée de bonne humeur. On aurait presque pu l'imaginer sautillant et chantant mais heureusement, la joie du lycéen n'irradiait que sur son visage. Il arriva en classe, toujours d'aussi bonne humeur, et la première heure de cours de la journée acheva de lui remonter le moral pour au moins une semaine. Un voyage avec sa classe, qui avait le meilleur niveau, était organisé en guise de récompense. Quatre jours dans une ville touristique avec sources chaudes et compagnie. Et il comptait bien demander à Inoue de soigner son bras !

A la pause de la récré, les trois amis se réunirent pour discuter. Ils parlèrent du voyage et Ichigo demanda à Inoue de vite guérir son bras, histoire que la radiographie qu'il allait passer bientôt soit positive.

« Vous vous souvenez, quand je vous ai parlé de cette personne qui mettait des bâtons d'encens pour Ulquiorra ?...

-Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

-Il est revenu ? s'inquiéta Chad.

-Non non… Justement, il a laissé un mot. En me disant qu'il voudrait bien que je laisse la fenêtre ouverte pour qu'il puisse venir prier dans la journée… »

Ichigo manqua de s'étouffer. L'inconnu ? Son inconnu ? Il secoua la tête. Enfin, il pouvait très bien connaître Ulquiorra vu la force qu'il semblait posséder. Un Espada survivant ? C'était une espèce éteinte, pensa sombrement le lycéen. A part Gin, personne parmi les 'méchants' ne semblaient avoir survécu.

« Kurosaki-kun ?

-Il ne t'a rien fait, non ? Il semble plutôt pacifique…

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je pensais laisser la fenêtre ouverte.

-Quand on tue des gens, on ne pense pas aux conséquences, vous trouvez pas ?

-Ichigo ?

-Je ne pensais pas que… en tuant Ulquiorra, quelqu'un viendrait allumer de l'encens par-delà les mondes…

-…

-Je n'aurais jamais cru ça. On nous a répété qu'un hollow est un monstre sans cœur, mais je finis par croire qu'on nous a mis ça dans la tête pour nous avoir.

-C'est sûr que les arrancars sont totalement différents. Murmura pensivement Inoue. Je ne pense pas que nous ayons le droit de remettre en cause leur vie… »

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel, réfléchissant. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand la sonnerie retentit. Il avait maths, mais Ichigo s'en fichait bien. Rien n'aurait pu altérer sa bonne humeur !

Pas même ce 7 sur 20 qu'il récolta ce jour-là. Aizen n'avait pas pris la peine d'ajouter de commentaire, le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé ce jour se suffisant à lui-même.

« Monsieur ? interrompit une élève.

-Oui ?

-Vous venez avec nous pour la sortie ?

-La sortie… Ah oui ! s'exclama l'homme. Oui je viens ! Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde ! »

Ichigo crut voir le regard de son plus ou moins ami sur lui mais il simula une quinte de toux. Il allait essayer de faire comprendre à Sôsuke que ce qui était arrivé était un accident dû à un concours de circonstances. Il n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui, même s'il avouait que ces temps-ci il craignait moins sa compagnie. Peut-être s'y faisait-il ?

« Maintenant, au travail ! reprit le professeur. Quelqu'un pour corriger l'exercice ? »

Un garçon leva la main et il se leva pour aller le faire au tableau. Quelques minutes plus tard, Aizen sembla tomber du ciel et s'exclama à nouveau :

« Au fait ! J'ai en empêchement cet après-midi, le cours est annulé. Je crois que vous avez juste vos deux heures de sport c'est ça ?

-Oui ! répondit la voix d'un grand chœur.

-Génial, répondit le reste.

-Oh ? Vous n'aimez pas les maths ? ça me fait de la peine, vous savez… »

Ichigo ne put retenir un sourire. Si ce Sôsuke-là était sincère, il l'aimait bien. Quand il était comme ça, il n'avait pas envie de rester sur ses gardes. C'est quand il irradiait de cette chaleur paradoxalement froide qu'il avait peur. Il commença à copier la correction, l'écriture étant laborieuse, tout en pensant que son après-midi était libre.

Pas maths et pas sport, ça voulait dire qu'il finissait plus tôt ! Il sortit discrètement son téléphone mais s'arrêta juste avant. Il voulait quoi ? Essayer de cacher à un ancien capitaine qu'il envoyait des sms sous la table ? Il se retint de rire à cette pensée et continua de copier. Il préviendrait Nell plus tard. La veille, ils s'étaient échangé leur numéro. Il avait aussi réussi à piquer celui de son inconnu.

Impatient que le cours se termine, Ichigo surveillait attentivement l'heure. Dès que la cloche sonna, il dégaina son portable et avertit ses deux amis. Il proposait qu'ils aillent manger ensemble dans un petit fast-food reculé du centre-ville (ça évitait de croiser un shinigami par inadvertance). Il reçut la réponse très enthousiaste de Nell deux secondes plus tard. Celle de l'inconnu mit dix minutes à venir et était négative. Il disait qu'il avait un boulot à faire mais qu'il essaierait de passer chez lui le soir.

Ichigo ne s'en formalisa pas. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son inconnu de ne pas être là chaque minute que Dieu faisait. Non, il préféra mâchouiller cruellement son stylo, trépignant d'impatience à l'idée de retrouver Nelliel et de passer une bonne après-midi. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle lui avait autant manqué…

« Kurosaki, réveillez-vous ! »

Ichigo reçut une craie en pleine tête.

« Aïe !

-ça vous apprendra à gagatiser pendant mon cours ! »

Le jeune homme étouffa un rire et s'excusa poliment. La joie ça rendait donc si con ? Il secoua la tête, s'amusant de ses propres réactions. Décidément, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis son retour de guerre, il devait une sacrée chandelle à son inconnu. Comment pourrait-il le remercier un jour ? Cet après-midi, il essaierait de lui trouver un cadeau avec Nell. Un sweat neuf et plus classe, peut-être.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentissait enfin. Ichigo salua rapidement ses amis et fila à l'anglaise. Il rejoignit rapidement un endroit vide où il appela Nell. Elle arriva rapidement avec son sonido et emmena tout aussi rapidement Ichigo vers le bar de la veille. Parvenus en lieu sûr, Nelliel ne mit pas deux secondes à serrer Ichigo dans ses bras comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des mois.

« Hé ! Me tue pas !

-Ah oui, 'scuse, c'est l'habitude ! »

Ichigo sourit, amusé et à la fois exaspéré. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête et reprit :

« Dis, tu connais un peu les goûts de…

-De ton inconnu ?

-Tu l'appelles comment ?

-Ah ah ! lança Nell mystérieusement. Tu aimerais bien le savoir ?

-Euh, oui.

-Hé bah non !

-Sans blague… Donc, tu connais un peu ses goûts ?

-Oui, chef ! Pourquoi ?

-Je voudrais lui offrir un cadeau.

-Oh ? C'est gentil ça ! Tu as une idée ?

-Je pensais à un nouveau sweat.

-Bien trouvé ! Je connais un ou deux magasins où on devrait pouvoir trouver ça…

-Tu connais déjà les magasins ? »

Nell tirait Ichigo par le bras vers un endroit connue d'elle-seule.

« C'est la première chose qu'une femme apprend quand elle arrive dans une nouvelle ville, enfin !

-Si tu le dis… »

Les deux amis s'arrêtèrent sur le chemin à un fast-food où ils déjeunèrent rapidement. Le lycéen prit des nuggets, ne se sentant pas le courage de supporter les petites blagues de Nell sur sa manière très propre de manger avec une main un sandwich bourré de sauce. Après cette petite pause, ils rejoignirent bien vite un centre commercial qu'Ichigo n'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

Il resta bouche-bée un moment et fut bien vite traîné par la tornade blanche, ou plutôt verte, vers toutes les boutiques de fringues pour homme. Ils écumèrent longuement les rayons de chaque boutique avant de tomber sur un modèle tout simplement splendide, du moins, aux yeux des deux amis. La veste avait une capuche, la condition sine qua non, mais elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à un sweat de 'racaille'. Non pas qu'Ichigo trouvait que toutes les vestes à capuche donnait cette impression mais celle de son inconnu, oui.

Du coup, quand il trouva cette veste avec une fermeture stylisée bordée de couture bleuté sur un tissu marine, il craqua. Les manches étaient assez longues, unies. Le bout des bras était bordé aussi des coutures mais elles formaient des arabesques rappelant un félin. Par ailleurs, sur l'épaule et dans le dos était cousu, tantôt de fil bleuté, tantôt de tissu un peu plus brillant, un animal de type félin.

« On dirait presque une panthère…

-Je suis sûre qu'il va adorer ! s'exclama Nell. L'animal sur l'épaule le fera craquer !

-Et t'as vu la doublure ?

-On peut carrément séparer en deux ? C'est génial !

-Et attend, regarde sous les coutures, on peut enlever les manches ! »

Les deux jeunes personnes se regardèrent et se turent avant d'exploser de rire. Ils étaient tout simplement en extase devant la veste, comme deux petites mamies pourraient gagatiser devant leurs petits-enfants. Ichigo tomba tout à coup sur l'étiquette et déglutit légèrement.

« Argh… Je crois que c'est pas dans tes moyens, Ichi… Je veux bien te prêter mais j'aurais pas assez…

-Non non, je vais me débrouiller.

-T'as assez ?

-Oui !

-Mais ?

-Je peux bien casser un peu ma tirelire pour lui, non ? »

Nelliel sourit, touchée par ce geste pour son ami. Elle regarda le jeune homme passer à la caisse et payer. Elle réclama un cadeau au dernier moment, Ichigo allait oublier, et elle supervisa très bien l'emballage. La veste fut soigneusement pliée, emballée dans du papier de soie, nouée avec un délicat bolduc doré et enroulé, le tout dans un sac à l'image de la marque.

Une fois sortis, ils se promenèrent un moment dans un parc public, discutant joyeusement. Certains passant les prenait pour un couple, ce qui n'était pas si étrange. Ichigo finit par s'asseoir sur un banc pour se reposer un peu. Nelliel lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Après quelques minutes à simplement écouter le silence, l'atmosphère était devenue plus calme. Nell regardait le ciel bleu à travers les branchages et demanda :

« Ichigo, c'est quoi que tu regrettes le plus ? »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Tu sais… Je t'ai quand même suivi un moment pendant les batailles au Hueco Mondo, et ce que je regrette le plus je crois, c'est toute cette énergie que tu mettais à te battre.

-A me battre ? Nell, où tu veux en venir ? »

La jeune femme sourit mystérieusement.

« C'est qui ton Espada préféré ? »

Ichigo s'étouffa.

« Parle pas d'eux comme s'ils étaient des personnages de manga !

-Ah ? Okay, alors c'est lequel que t'appréciais le plus ? »

Le lycéen se renfrogna.

« Grimmjow ?

-Hm…

-Pourquoi ?

-J'sais pas.

-Moi, j'ai une idée.

-Laquelle ?

-Je crois que c'est parce qu'il t'a obligé à te bouger.

-…

-Et je pense aussi parce que, dans le fond, tu devais admirer certains de ses côtés.

-Euh…

-Je parle pas du langage extrêmement chââtié ! » plaisanta Nell en appuyant théâtralement sur la voyelle.

Ichigo soupira et tourna la tête.

« T'as raison, c'est celui qui j'appréciais le plus.

-Oh ? J'ai raison ? Youpii !

-Mais pas vraiment pour cette raison…

-Ah bon ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas comment dire… C'est juste que… J'aimais bien me battre avec lui. Oui, c'était… quelque chose que j'aimais bien…

-Tu regrettes les combats ?

-Non, Nell… »

Ichigo se passa la main sur le visage et soupira à s'en fendre l'âme.

« Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir assez bien connu avant de le tuer. »

La phrase était sèche, froide, rapide et pourtant, on sentait sans peine toute la douleur que le jeune homme ressentait. Ichigo secoua la tête et reprit :

« 'Scuse, je pourris l'ambiance… ça m'arrive un peu trop souvent en ce moment ! »

L'arrancar afficha un visage peiné en voyant la joie que son ami tentait de simuler, plutôt bien par ailleurs.

« D'habitude, je réserve ça à mon inconnu. Désolé pour toi !

-Tu es toujours aussi triste quand on parle de Grimmjow ? »

La fausse expression d'Ichigo se mourut.

« J'aimerais qu'on parle d'autre chose. S'il te plaît… Et ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas la bonne méthode pour oublier. Au contraire, je ne veux pas oublier, je veux me souvenir, je veux me rappeler. Mais en parler, c'est voir le problème. Je ne veux pas me heurter à ça, je n'en ai pas la force. Alors laisse-moi juste… sentir cette brûlure tout au fond… Avec ça, je me souviens… bien assez… »

Nelliel se tut et réfléchit aux paroles de son ami.

« Grimm est un problème ?

-Ouais, même mort il me poursuit. Répondit sombrement Ichigo.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu ne veux pas abandonner, hein ?

-Quelle amie je serais dans ce cas ? » rétorqua-t-elle malicieusement.

Le jeune homme sourit, amusé, mais ne répondit pas.

« On va faire un tour dans une salle de jeux ?

-Je note l'esquive du sujet ! plaisanta Nell.

-C'est sûr, j'ai de l'entraînement à faire, mais bon, faut bien tenter.

-Okay, va pour la salle de jeux ! »

Les deux amis se levèrent vitesse grand v et rejoignirent une des nombreuses salles d'arcade de la ville. Ils ne croisèrent personne sur le chemin et s'amusèrent comme rarement. Après un bon moment à jouer ainsi, ils assistèrent à un 'tournoi' de jeux de course et allèrent lire des manga en douce, se moquant avec plaisir de tel personnage de telle série ou encore de telle manière de dessiner de tel auteur.

Ce n'est que vers 18 heures que Nell annonça à Ichigo qu'elle devait rentrer. Il crut que c'était pour la soirée, qu'ils se quittaient mais se reverrait rapidement. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle devait aussi aller au Hueco Mondo pour s'occuper d'y remettre de l'ordre elle ne reviendrait pas avant un moment.

« Et… Il y va aussi, hein ? »

Nell se tut.

« Si tu me dis le problème que tu as avec Grimmjow, je te dis ce que ton inconnu fait quand il n'est pas avec toi. Marché honnête, non ?

-Tu lâches pas le morceau, hein ?

-Non. Je suis une coriace !

-Bon, très bien. Soupira Ichigo. Je l'aime.

-Quoi ? s'étouffa Nelliel.

-Je suis amoureux de Grimmjow. Et le problème, c'est qu'il est mort ! Mort ! Contente ? »

Le lycéen ravala tout à coup sa colère et s'excusa sous le regard ébahi de Nell. Elle secoua la tête et reprit :

« Okay… Sacré 'blem en effet. Tu lui en parles à ton inconnu ?

-… Oui. Maintenant, à ton tour ! Dis-moi ce qu'il fait. »

La jeune femme sourit.

« Hé bien, souvent, il va au Hueco Mondo. Il tue les hollows trop bêtes qui cherchent simplement à s'emparer du pouvoir. Il tente de rassembler les plus forts pour créer une sorte de nouvelle 'Espada' qui gouvernerait et, je ne suis pas sûre, il cherche le troisième traître.

-Ichimaru ?

-Oui, me semble. Seulement, c'est bizarre mais parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il le cherche pas vraiment, comme s'il faisait semblant parce qu'il sait déjà où il est.

-Ah…

-Mais c'est pas tout. Je sais aussi qu'il surveille attentivement Aizen et, quand il est sur Terre, il n'est jamais loin de lui ou de toi. Il a des espions partout !

-Comme toi ?

-Oui ! Ne cacha pas Nell. Mais aussi plus discrets, je t'assure ! »

Ichigo ne savait pas s'il devait être rassuré, mais il se dit que son inconnu était quelqu'un de bien qui oeuvrait pour aider un monde dévasté et qui le protégeait par altruisme. C'était quelqu'un de formidable et lui… il ne lui offrait qu'une malheureuse veste…

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Avec tout ce que tu me dis, ce mec est un… un ange gardien quoi ! Et moi je… je lui offre juste ce sweat ? Bah, autant le jeter tout de suite, ça fait pas le poids. »

Nell demeura bouche-bée. Etait-elle devant le Ichigo qui se morfondait ? Celui que son ami arrancar lui avait décrit avec tant de peine ? Elle ne sut pas trop comment réagir. Comment Ichigo pouvait-il croire que son attention ne valait rien ? A son échelle, c'était presque une saignée ! Et l'inconnu aurait été le plus heureux de tous si celui qu'il aimait lui offrait un tel cadeau !

« Fait froid tout à coup dans ce coin ! »

Ichigo fit volte-face et remarqua son inconnu qui avançait vers lui, mains dans les poches.

« Salut, Ichi ! Désolé de pas être venu plus tôt, du boulot. Mais Nell t'a expliqué ça.

-Tu as tout entendu ? »

Nelliel sifflota. Elle avait zappé le détail « ne dis rien à Ichigo ou il va s'inquiéter ». Elle embrassa Ichigo sur les deux joues, le serra bien fort, lui fit tous les adieux de rigueur, promettant de repasser de temps en temps, et elle s'éclipsa sans demander son reste. Le lycéen était resté comme deux ronds de flan.

« Une tornade, hein ? lança l'inconnu.

-Tu as entendu ? répéta Ichigo.

-Oui. Evidemment. »

Ichigo baissa les yeux, gêné.

« Je ne te mérite pas. »

Le ton était donné.

« Et pourquoi ça ? Dis-moi. »

L'inconnu avisa la mine mortifiée de celui qu'il aimait et le prit par le bras pour le traîner vers un square environnant. Il l'assit sur un banc, lui à côté, et le bloqua contre lui. Après un temps, il reprit :

« J'attends.

-Tu es… trop bien. Et moi… »

Les mots se moururent sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

« Si je m'attendais à celle-là… Rappelle-moi ce que t'as fait de bien, Ichi.

-J'ai…

-T'as risqué ta vie pour sauver Rukia, t'as souffert comme un chien pour ça. Tu t'es mangé la moitié des capitaines du Gotei, à peine guéri tu morflais de nouveau. Tu t'es bousillé la santé pour tes amis, tu t'es saigné à blanc pour eux. T'as fait changer pas mal de principes chez ces coincés de shinigami, t'as affronté le mec le plus balèze au monde, tu es toujours vivant. Et par-dessus tout, tu as sacrifié ce qui te permettait de faire tout ça pour les sauver. Tu as accepté d'abandonner ce à quoi tu tenais le plus pour ceux auxquels tu tenais le plus.

-…

-Tu sais pas ce que j'ai fait avant. Alors je peux te le dire, voire te l'affirmer. Si y'en a vraiment un qui mérite pas l'autre, c'est moi. T'es un héros, Ichi. C'est grâce à toi que je suis comme ça maintenant. »

Le lycéen demeura bouche-bée. Il s'écarta de son inconnu et le regarda fixement. Progressivement, son regard tomba et se perdit sur le sol, méditant tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il observa ses mains, ayant presque oublié tout ce qu'elles avaient pu faire. Ce passé qu'il regrettait tant n'était pas un rêve… Tout ce qu'il avait fait était bien réel…

Ichigo avait à la fois envie de sourire et de pleurer. Depuis quelques mois il était ainsi tiraillé entre ses rêves et la réalité, mais ce soir, la douleur était moins intense, presque supportable. Il sourit tristement et se souvint qu'il tenait quelque chose dans la main.

« Tiens ! »

Il tendit le sac à son inconnu.

« C'est pour toi ! s'exclama le lycéen en voyant la mine étonnée de son ami.

-Pour moi ?

-Oui ! Pourquoi est-ce si étonnant ?

-… C'est la première fois qu'on me fait un cadeau, tu sais. »

Ichigo tomba des nues et se mit ensuite à rire.

« Te moque pas !

-Non non ! Je suis encore plus heureux alors ! J'avais peur que mon cadeau ne soit rien du tout comparé à tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Je suis heureux d'être le premier qui t'offre quelque chose… »

L'inconnu serra les poings, comme s'il voulait contenir des émotions trop violentes, et explosa finalement. Il attrapa Ichigo et le serra contre lui très fort, au point de l'entendre gémir parce que son bras plâtré lui faisait mal. Il mit quand même un moment avant de comprendre que son étreinte était douloureuse et s'écarta, gêné et trépignant à l'idée d'ouvrir le paquet.

Il relâcha son 'prisonnier' et sortit le paquet enroulé de papier de soie. Il enleva le bolduc sans cérémonie et arracha presque le papier de soie. Il ouvrit la veste et la tendit devant lui pour l'admirer à bout de bras.

« Waw… Elle est…

-Si c'est pas ta taille, je peux la changer, hein ! et si elle te plaît pas, je peux aussi et… »

L'inconnu resta planté devant le vêtement et finit par le serrer contre lui.

« Mais non ! Elle est magnifique, Ichi !

-Vrai ?

-J'adore ! Ferme les yeux, je la mets ! »

Le lycéen souriait au moins autant que son ami. Il s'exécuta docilement et attendit qu'on lui dise de les rouvrir.

« Regarde !

-Elle te va trop bien… »

Ichigo murmura cela avec émerveillement.

«T'es trop beau…

-T'as bien choisi en tous cas !

-Et regarde ! Tu peux enlever la doublure pour faire plus léger, et les manches aussi peuvent s'enlever ! »

L'inconnu ferma la veste et mit ses mains dans les poches pour les tester. Il ouvrit une manche pour regarder ce que ça donnait, il toucha du bout des doigts le motif de panthère sur l'épaule. Il était tout aussi émerveillé que son protégé.

« Bordel… Elle est vraiment trop trop belle… Ichi, je sais pas quoi dire…

-Dis seulement merci ?

-Nan mais c'est vraiment trop bien ! »

Ichigo sourit, heureux comme tout.

« Si j'avais su… »

Les deux amis finirent par rebrousser chemin. Il était encore tôt, c'est pour cela qu'ils rejoignirent le bar de l'inconnu et pas la maison. Tout fier dans sa nouvelle veste, l'inconnu ne cessait de s'observer sous toutes les coutures et cela ravissait Ichigo qui ne pensait pas que ce cadeau aurait autant de succès.

« Au fait, le lycée organise un voyage.

-Oh ?

-Oui, c'est quatre jours je sais plus trop où, mais pas tout prêt.

-Hm… Je ne pense pas que je pourrais te suivre. Mais j'essaierai. Au pire, tu me sms si t'as besoin.

-Je comptais bien.

-Aizen y va ?

-Oui.

-Sois prudent.

-J'essaierai.

-Et tu as pu lui parler ?

-Je compte le faire à ce moment.

-Je vois. Vous partez quand ?

-Dans trois semaines…

-Quoi ?

-Le voyage était prévu depuis longtemps, je l'avais juste oublié. »

Ichigo se gratta l'arrière de la tête. L'inconnu soupira.

« Bah, je m'en fiche après tout. Tu veux boire un peu ?

-Pas d'alcool.

-Tss… »

L'homme héla un serveur, visiblement un ami.

« Salut, Wolf ! Tu veux quoi ?

-Wolf ? s'étonna Ichigo. Tu t'appelles comme ça ? »

L'inconnu haussa un sourcil.

« Bien sûr que non. C'est un surnom, Ichi.

-…

-Je voudrais un scotch.

-Comme d'habitude ?

-Ouais. Et toi, Ichi ? Un soda ?

-D'accord… Un coca, s'il vous plaît.

-ça roule ! »

Le serveur s'éloigna, laissant Ichigo fixer avec intérêt son ami.

« Pourquoi Wolf ?

-Ils disent que j'tiens plus du loup que de l'humain.

-Oh…

-Et j'ai la flemme de les contredire.

-Ah okay… »

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Ichigo allait dire quelque chose quand il se souvint tout à coup des aventures d'Inoue.

« Au fait !

-Hm ?

-Inoue nous a parlé d'un homme qui vient mettre des bâtons d'encens pour Ulquiorra. C'est toi ? Elle dit qu'il porte un sweat à capuche. »

Wolf hocha la tête.

« Oui, c'est moi.

-Tu connaissais Ulquiorra ?

-Bien tenté.

-Encore raté, je vois. Ai-je une chance de t'avoir un jour ?

-Non, pas la moindre.

-ça a le mérite d'être modeste ! railla gentiment Ichigo.

-Non, réaliste. Je trouve.

-Bah voyons ! »

Le serveur revint avec les commandes, les deux amis le remercièrent et Ichigo reprit :

« Il y a beaucoup de gens avec du reiatsu, ici ? »

L'inconnu tiqua.

« Je peux sentir que quelque chose n'est pas normal, mais je n'en suis pas sûr… En plus, je suis nul en détection de reiatsu…

-Pour te répondre, ils sont tous shinigamis ou arrancars.

-Vraiment ?

-La plupart des arrancars fuient le Hueco Mondo à cause de la guerre en ce moment. Ils se réfugient sur terre…

-Et qui leur fait leur gigai ?

-…

-Tu ne réponds pas ? »

Wolf tapota de ses doigts sur la table.

« Devine pourquoi.

-Attend… C'est Urahara qui fait tout ça ? Il crée tous ces gigais pour permettre aux arrancars et aux shinigamis de se réfugier sur Terre ?

-Qui sait ?

-… C'est pour ça qu'il ne m'approche plus ? Pas parce qu'il m'a trahi aussi, hein ?

-…

-Dis-moi que c'est ça ! »

Le plus âgé eut un coup au cœur en voyant l'expression désespérée de son protégé. Il ne put se retenir et s'approcha pour le prendre contre lui, se voulant rassurant.

« Tu n'as pas été abandonné, mais tu dois comprendre qu'ils ne font pas non plus attention à toi.

-Mais c'est contradictoire ! s'exclama Ichigo.

-Je sais, mais j'y peux rien. Ichi, c'est comme ça. »

Le lycéen se calma finalement et resta contre son ami.

« Et les autres alors ? C'est la guerre à Soul Society ?

-Non. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que quand on devient shinigami, on n'a pas le droit de quitter le Gotei.

-Quoi ?

-Ceux qui le quittent sont en réalité emprisonnés ou un truc du genre.

-Mais… Comment tu sais ça ? Même moi je l'ignorais !

-Je me suis renseigné, Ichi. Et j'ai discuté avec les gens ici.

-… Ils ont tous fui Soul Society ?

-Oui.

-… Est-ce qu'il existe seulement un monde où on est content d'être ?

-Pardon ?

-Pourquoi personne n'est-il heureux de la place où il est ? Tu le sais, ça ? »

Wolf soupira.

« Non… Je ne sais pas, Ichi.

-Dis, est-ce que tu veux m'embrasser ? »

L'homme sursauta, étonné.

« Pourquoi tu…

-Parce que si tu veux, je te laisse le faire. »

Le concerné était toujours étonné. Que se passait-il avec Ichigo ce soir ? Il passait d'une humeur à l'autre, d'un sujet à l'autre et le tout, sans prévenir du tout !

« Tu as un problème ce soir ? Je te trouve bizarre.

-… Je ne sais pas. Je me sens bizarre. Je suis heureux et malheureux en même temps, je n'arrive pas à me décider.

-…

-Quand j'ai été attaqué par le hollow, j'ai espéré que j'allais mourir, tu sais. »

Wolf se crispa et grogna.

« Quoi ?

-Oui… Je me suis dit que si je mourais, je deviendrai un esprit et je pourrais de nouveau voir les autres esprits. Et je me suis même dit que si un shinigami me purifiait, je pourrais retourner à Soul Society et les revoir. »

Un court silence s'installa. Ichigo reprit :

« Même si je sais qu'ils m'ont presque abandonné, je veux quand même aller les rejoindre. Dis-moi… Pourquoi n'est-on jamais heureux de notre place ? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas être heureux d'être ici, comme un humain ? »

L'inconnu restait de marbre.

« Tu veux vraiment une réponse ?

-… Oui.

-Parce que t'y as laissé une partie de ton âme. Tu veux juste recoller les morceaux. Et ça te fait souffrir parce que c'est impossible. »

Le regard du plus jeune se perdit sur la table. Il pensait à cette réponse.

« Tu as raison.

-Ichi, je passe l'éponge pour cette fois, mais crois-moi, la prochaine fois que tu penses à mourir, je te ferais passer un sale quart d'heure, pigé ? »

Ichigo tressaillit et eut un haut-le-cœur. Son vis-à-vis appuyait sa menace d'un peu de pression spirituelle. Interloqué, il le regarda.

« Je veux bien croire que tu sois tiraillé entre des émotions contradictoires, que tu sois mélancolique et triste. Je veux bien être là pour te consoler, mais ne redis jamais que mourir est une bonne solution.

-… Tu…

-Je peux passer beaucoup de choses, mais pas ça. »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et sembla redescendre sur Terre. Il soupira.

« Désolé… Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend. J'ai l'impression de perdre un peu la tête parfois… Je dois manquer de sommeil ! s'exclama-t-il.

-… Si tu le dis.

-Dis, Nell reviendra ?

-Je pense, oui. Elle t'aime trop pour te laisser comme ça. »

Ichigo sourit.

« Tu sais, je ne me tuerais jamais.

-…

-Je ne peux pas mourir en sachant que des gens tels que vous m'aiment à ce point. Je ne suis pas si égoïste et je crois que je préfère avoir mal que de vous faire mal. »

Wolf releva la tête pour mieux voir le plus jeune. Ça, c'était du Ichigo tout craché. Il se saignait pour ceux qu'il aimait. Tout sacrifier quitte à souffrir pour protéger.

« Ichi, si vraiment tu arrives à un point où seule la mort peut te soulager… C'est moi qui te tuerai. »

Le jeune homme agrandit son sourire, même s'il était triste.

« Je t'aime. »

Wolf demeura immobile, essayant de savoir si cela venait du fond du cœur ou si le plus jeune était tiraillé par d'autres sentiments. Il continua de se poser des questions même quand Ichigo se rapprocha de lui pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Grimm… Je suis sûr que c'est toi… Pourquoi ne le dis-tu pas ?... »

L'inconnu effleura les hanches de son vis-à-vis. Il mourrait d'envie de le plaquer contre lui et de l'embrasser passionnément. Mais il se retenait.

« Parce qu'il est mort, Ichi. Je suis pas Grimmjow…

-Tu mens… »

La voix d'Ichigo avait un ton extrêmement douloureux.

« Je suis sûr que tu mens… Forcément… »

Le lycéen continua de se pencher vers son inconnu, rapprochant lentement leur visage. Leurs paupières étaient déjà mi-closes et leurs souffles se mêlaient. Le plus âgé se contenait à grand peine et, juste avant de se laisser emporter, il prit le visage d'Ichigo pour le coincer dans son cou.

« Tu vas pas bien, aujourd'hui. Calme-toi, Ichi…

-Je vais bien. Et je vais pas bien… Je sais pas. Dis, tu sais comment je vais ? Tu le sais, Grimm ?

-… Je ne suis pas Grimmjow. »

L'inconnu se crispa et voulut se séparer du plus jeune mais il sentit tout à coup qu'il tremblait.

« Ichi ?... »

On ne lui répondit que d'un vague grognement tenant plus du gémissement. Wolf s'inquiéta et écarta le plus jeune pour vérifier quelque chose. Il posa sa main sur le front et s'exclama :

« Putain ! Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit plus tôt ? »

Ichigo ne répondit pas et se laissa tomber sur son ami. Il avait terriblement froid et… terriblement chaud ? Alors il avait raison de se sentir un peu mal quand même, hein ? Il voulut fermer les yeux mais on le secoua.

« Reste éveillé ! J'appelle une ambulance ! »

Une ambulance ? Mais pourquoi ? Il faisait juste un peu de fièvre. Juste un peu…

« Ichi ! Serveur ! Amenez une couverture, vite ! Et appelez une ambulance ! »

Ichigo accrocha sa main à la veste et murmura :

« Je t'aime… Grimm… »

* * *

**Ahem... oui, tout ne peut pas toujours être joyeux hein...**


	9. Le bonheur des uns

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

**Un gros merci à vous, mes revieweuses chéries! Distribution de poutoux! Ahem... Bon, je vous laisse lire les révélations ! **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 8

_Le bonheur des uns fait le malheur des autres_

Wolf avait juré encore un bon moment après le jeune homme qui s'était évanoui. Il avait de la fièvre depuis le début de la journée, cela avait empiré, et il n'avait strictement rien dit ! La conséquence était là. A force de jouer dans les centres commerciaux, vêtu d'une simple veste et avec la santé fragile, Ichigo s'était retrouvé pendant une semaine cloué au lit. Point positif, cela l'obligeait à se reposer, point négatif…

Aizen l'avait veillé.

L'inconnu rageait encore. Il avait appelé une ambulance en avisant la fièvre dangereuse du plus jeune et, une fois la voiture arrivée, il avait senti le reiatsu de l'ancien capitaine se rapprocher dangereusement. Comment avait-il fait pour comprendre aussi vite le problème ? C'était à croire qu'il avait des yeux partout. Wolf avait dû donc déguerpir très vite mais, douce vengeance, Aizen était arrivé trop tard pour accompagner le lycéen.

Comme quoi, le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres.

Arrivés à la clinique Kurosaki, Isshin avait vite pris en charge son fils mais son état était bien moins alarmant qu'il n'y paraissait. Il lui aménagea certes, une chambre, mais il ne serait sûrement pas très mal très longtemps.

Wolf se tenait à l'écart. Il était hors de question de ne pas regarder ce qu'il advenait d'Ichigo, surtout en sachant qu'Aizen irait le voir. Quelque part, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir eu le courage de parler directement au shinigami remplaçant. S'il l'avait fait dès le début, peut-être aurait-il la possibilité de rester près de lui tout le temps, la possibilité de pouvoir lui montrer son visage, lui dire son nom… Il serra les poings, sentant son cœur se serrer.

Son cœur… Un arrancar avec un cœur…

Aizen avait parfaitement bien joué son coup. Non seulement personne ne savait qui il était, mais en plus, il pouvait rester auprès d'Ichigo comme il le voulait.

« Bordel ! »

Wolf venait de voir l'ancien capitaine dégainer son zanpakuto. Il allait sans doute improviser une nouvelle illusion pour faire croire un nouveau mensonge à la famille Kurosaki.

« Aizen ? »

Isshin hocha la tête, étonné de voir l'innocent professeur de mathématiques avec un katana. Il ne se posa pas plus de questions avant d'avoir une sorte d'absence, quand il reprit ses esprits, il avait face à lui son cousin perdu de vue depuis des années et qu'il venait de reconnaître totalement par hasard.

Bien caché, plus loin, l'inconnu eut un rire amer. Il n'aimait pas ces techniques, c'était trop tordu, trop calculé. Il préférait un peu de spontanéité… Le père s'en allait maintenant. L'alité dormait encore. L'inconnu rageait, il s'en voulait tellement de ne pouvoir être à la place d'Aizen…

Dans la chambre de la clinique, Ichigo reprenait doucement ses esprits. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, cligna des paupières et se redressa en sursaut.

« Wolf ! »

Aizen eut un mouvement de surprise. L'instant d'avant, Ichigo était complètement endormi.

« Wolf ?

-Aizen ? »

Ichigo regarda tout autour de lui et se rendit compte de l'endroit où il était. Il secoua la tête, étonné, et se laissa retomber dans le lit.

« Je me suis évanoui ?...

-Il semblerait. Quelqu'un a appelé les secours et tu as été ramené ici.

-…

-Qui est 'Wolf' ?

-Un ami, t'inquiète, j'étais avec lui… enfin, je crois. »

Ichigo préféra jouer un peu la carte de l'amnésie face à son interlocuteur. L'envie de lui parler d'un arrancar puissant rescapé ne le prenait pas encore. Il se contenta de soupirer et de fermer les yeux. Il se sentait tout à coup si fatigué.

« Tu as fait un pic de fièvre à plus de 40°. Que s'est-il passé ? »

L'alité sentait un peu de reproche poindre dans la voix, mais il se sentait tellement affaibli tout à coup qu'il n'y fit pas vraiment attention.

« Je voulais rester avec mes amis…

-Je vois, mais tu ne dois pas trop te surmener, tu le sais, Ichigo. »

La voix était presque chaleureuse. Cela étonna d'ailleurs le plus jeune qui ne comprenait toujours pas les motivations d'Aizen.

« Je…

-Ne cherche pas à me comprendre maintenant. Repose-toi juste, je veille sur toi. »

Le jeune homme n'aimait pas du tout ça, vraiment. Mais à ce moment, il trouvait que son vis-à-vis avait l'air sincère, réellement inquiet pour lui. Il ne dit rien mais ne protesta pas quand on passa une main sur son front pour s'assurer que la fièvre était un peu retombée.

Et les jours s'étaient écoulés ainsi. Cinq longs jours pendant lesquels Aizen pouvait rester au chevet du jeune homme, le soigner comme il pouvait, lui tenir compagnie, lui parler de sa sincérité, le persuader qu'il ne le forcerait pas à refaire des choses avec lui s'il ne le voulait pas, le convaincre de son amour. Cinq longs jours où il était parfaitement heureux, cela se voyait sur son visage qui affichait cet air supérieur et serein. Et Ichigo… cela se voyait aussi qu'il avait un peu changé d'avis… Il s'attachait, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Et pendant cinq jours, l'inconnu avait pris son mal en patience. Observant celui qu'il aimait plus que tout sympathiser avec cet homme dont on n'avait pas encore de certitudes quant à sa sincérité. Cinq jours, c'est long… Et il avait fini par craquer, s'enfuyant purement et simplement.

Le bonheur des uns… ça fait aussi le malheur des autres.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, le bras enfin libéré, soigné et fringant comme jamais, Ichigo portait sa valise pour partir en voyage scolaire. Ils plaisantaient tous entre amis, dans le froid du matin en attendant le bus. Les différents professeurs accompagnateurs attendaient aussi à l'écart, discutant du programme du séjour.

Il y aurait un jour dans la ville thermale, un jour de tourisme culturel, un jour de randonnée en montagne et le dernier pour retourner à Karakura. Le programme était chargé, inutile de le dire, et le voyage était long.

Quand le bus se montra enfin à l'autre bout de la rue, les élèves se rassemblèrent en une espèce de tas en poussant des murmures quant à l'état de l'engin. Il y avait deux étages alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'une trentaine. Ils auraient de la place comme ça !

Ichigo souriait, oubliant totalement ses problèmes. Il repenserait plus tard à son inconnu ou à Nell… Il n'avait pas vu l'une depuis son départ et l'autre depuis qu'il était tombé dans les pommes. Il prit son téléphone et envoya un sms à Wolf en lui disant au revoir. C'était le minimum.

Après un long moment où l'appel fut difficile, les professeurs parvinrent à trouver le bon compte et tous montèrent dans le bus. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils démarraient pour une bonne journée de route.

* * *

Chez lui, Wolf sursauta en entendant son téléphone sonner. Il dormait, du coup, cela l'avait un peu réveillé. En plus, il dormait très peu et plutôt mal alors pour une fois qu'il dormait d'un sommeil sans rêves, il était un peu agacé. Il prit son portable et sa rage s'effaça instantanément. Ichigo avait pensé à lui. Alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis une semaine au moins. Alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé et pourtant, ils en avaient besoin.

L'inconnu se passa la main dans ses cheveux bleus. Il se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il observa son visage dans le miroir et se dit qu'il avait une sacré tête de macchabé. Forcément, à force de tuer les hollows débiles et traquer les plus forts tout en cachant à Soul Society qu'il était le seul Espada survivant, il fatiguait.

Il passa ses mains sous l'eau et s'humidifia le visage pour se réveiller un peu. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux pour donner une impression coiffée et grogna face à son miroir. Il en avait assez de devoir se cacher à cause d'Aizen. Il avait eu l'occasion de jauger la force de l'ancien maître du Hueco Mondo, maintenant, il ne valait pas plus qu'un capitaine. Lui, il s'était entraîné, maintenant, il pouvait battre un capitaine.

Aizen s'était rouillé, Grimmjow s'était endurci.

L'homme serra les poings. Sa plus grosse erreur était de n'avoir pas pu s'assurer de la force d'Aizen plus tôt. Ainsi, il aurait pu éviter à Ichigo de subir tout ça. Cet isolement à cause de ses illusions, les manipulations, les attouchements… Il se mordit la lèvre. Et dire qu'il avait dû rassurer le plus jeune en lui disant que c'était normal. Grimmjow tapa du poing dans le miroir et le fit exploser en morceaux. Non ce n'était pas normal, Ichigo était à lui ! A lui ! Il demeura immobile à regarder les débris de verre un long moment.

S'il avait été le premier à parler à Ichigo, il n'aurait pas à se cacher. Il n'aurait pas à cacher ce qu'il voulait, il n'aurait pas à abandonner celui qu'il voulait. S'il n'avait pas craint Aizen, s'il avait foncé comme il savait si bien faire, il aurait cette place près du jeune homme. Il serait son ami et pas cette espèce d'inconnu qui parle de lui comme d'un mort.

A chaque fois qu'il voyait Ichigo parler avec douleur de sa propre mort, il ne pouvait pas le serrer contre lui en l'assurant qu'il était vivant. A chaque fois qu'Ichigo lui disait qu'il était sûr qu'il était Grimmjow, il devait nier. Il devait faire de lui-même un étranger. Parce que Wolf n'était pas Grimmjow. Et quelque part, Grimmjow était bien mort… Celui qu'il avait été était mort donc il ne mentait pas tellement mais…

« Bordel… D'puis quand j'me prends autant le chou, moi ? Crétin ! Crétin ! »

Il tapa du poing rageusement sur le bord de l'évier. S'il l'avait dit ! S'il avait été le premier ! Si seulement ! Mais… Il avait eu peur… Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'Aizen n'était plus aussi fort ? S'il avait foncé dès le début alors que l'homme était toujours à son sommet, il aurait été balayé. Et voilà où il en était.

Grimmjow serra les poings. Mais tout n'était pas perdu. Au final Aizen était devenu moins fort que lui, non ? Avec de la volonté, il pourrait le battre, non ? Il l'avait lui-même déduit en l'observant. Il avait une chance… Même si Aizen était immortel grâce au Hogyoku… Il pouvait se révéler à Ichigo, lui dire qui il était et…

Qu'est-ce qu'Ichigo dirait ? Le détesterait-il de lui avoir menti ? Est-ce qu'il le repousserait en lui disant qu'il n'était qu'un lâche ? Dans le fond, peut-être un peu… Il avait eu peur d'Aizen et peur d'être tué comme un insecte alors il s'était caché et Ichigo avait trinqué. Dans le fond, il était lâche sur les bords et… Raison de plus pour tout lui dire ! Il avait forcément plus de chances à la base qu'Aizen ! Ichigo appréciait Grimmjow, à force de discuter avec le plus jeune, il avait même compris que c'était plus que ça.

A son retour, il le lui dirait. Il se le jura. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, bientôt, il deviendrait fou à devoir se considérer comme un mort.

Grimmjow se redressa, gonflant sa poitrine de fierté. Il valait plus que ça, après tout ce qu'il avait fait, il le savait. Et il était bien trop fier pour s'avouer vaincu face à un homme qui valait moins que lui.

* * *

Le bus scolaire arriva à destination en fin d'après-midi. Le voyage s'était plutôt écoulé calmement, si on exceptait les moments où tous s'étaient mis à crier « c'est à gauche qu'on gueule qu'on gueule, c'est à gauche qu'on gueule le plus fort ! ». Bien entendu, la droite, l'avant, l'arrière et même en bas, on répondit joyeusement et cela mit pas mal d'ambiance.

Ichigo en oublia presque tous les problèmes qui pesaient sur lui.

Un hôtel avait été réservé pour le voyage. Il avait plutôt l'air confortable et il y avait des sources chaudes. C'était ce qui avait le plus motivé les élèves. Le bus éteignit le moteur et les élèves se dirigèrent alors d'une grosse masse vers les portes pour descendre. Il n'y eut miraculeusement aucun mort et même pour récupérer les sacs et valises, personne ne mourut écrasé.

« Une fois que vous avez vos sacs, allez vers l'entrée et attendez devant ! »

Le professeur de japonais, une femme qui aimait particulièrement jeter des craies sur la tête d'Ichigo, faisait de grands signes des bras pour se faire voir. Cela porta ses fruits car, quelques minutes plus tard, le troupeau s'éloignait pour aller se reformer devant la porte de l'hôtel.

Aizen regardait le tout d'un œil qui se voulait bienveillant. Il avait passablement horreur de jouer les gentils professeurs mais il avait l'entraînement. Il faisait tout cela juste pour Ichigo et il espérait bien qu'un jour le plus jeune comprendrait la hauteur de ses efforts.

L'ancien capitaine crut sentir, tout à coup, un reiatsu inconnu. Il ressemblait à celui qu'il avait déjà cru ressentir quand Ichigo avait été attaqué par un hollow. Il leva la tête, observa tout autour, mais il avait déjà disparu. Une chose était sûre, si c'était celui de quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un était très fort.

« Sôsuke ? Vous venez ? »

L'homme remarqua tout à coup que sa collègue partait.

« Oh, excusez, une absence !

-Je vois ça… Bon, il faut encore se charger de caser tout ce petit monde dans les chambres ! »

Aizen prit la feuille avec les chambres réparties selon garçon ou fille. Il soupira discrètement, déjà agacé par la chose et il remarqua qu'il y avait une chambre à seulement deux personnes.

« Je croyais qu'ils étaient quatre par chambre ?

-Nous sommes dit, vu que Kurosaki semblait encore malade, qu'il serait plus judicieux de le laisser avec un ami, un peu en dehors de la cohue.

-Oh… »

Aizen esquissa un sourire. Ça l'arrangeait bien ça.

« Il est avec Yasutora, je vois. C'est gentil de votre part d'y avoir pensé…

-J'aurais cru que vous l'auriez fait avant moi ! »

Le professeur de mathématiques sourit poliment et continua la conversation, impatient de pouvoir mettre son idée à exécution. Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand on entendit un cri. Sôsuke sursauta et rejoignit immédiatement l'hôtel. Le cri n'était pas celui d'une fille qui s'amusait.

« Orihime ! Que se passe-t-il ? »

La femme s'inquiétait de savoir ce qui s'était passé tandis qu'Ichigo se massait le poing. On aurait cru, à première vue, que quelqu'un avait voulu faire du mal à la jeune fille et le garçon était venu la défendre. La chose aurait pu être plausible mais…

« Kurosaki, il a un ticket avec un détraqué ! »

Le concerné grogna un juron très classe, qui lui valut d'être réprimandé par sa prof principale. Cette dernière essayait de rassurer la jeune fille.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

-Un mec est venu me chercher des embrouilles.

-Il lui a proposé texto de 'tirer un coup parce qu'il était vachement bandant' ! railla un autre élève.

-Mais va te faire…

-Kurosaki !

-Ouais ouais… Je lui ai mis mon poing dans la figure, c'est tout. Faut pas vous inquiéter. »

Les deux professeurs soupirèrent.

« S'il revient, préviens-nous, Kurosaki. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et hocha la tête. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru voir quelque chose comme de l'inquiétude et de la colère dans les yeux d'Aizen. Il fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas réellement comment interpréter la chose, et il reprit la discussion avec ses amis.

On répartit les élèves dans chaque chambre, leur donnant deux heures pour s'installer, se reposer un peu et aller aux bains. Après, c'était l'heure de dîner. Une soirée karaoké avait été prévue par l'hôtel et une grande partie des élèves avaient décidé d'y aller.

Inoue se retrouva avec plusieurs de ses amies et surtout Tatsuki vu que Chizuru traînait dans les parages. Ichigo et Chad se demandèrent un instant pourquoi ils avaient eu ce traitement de faveur, ce à quoi leur professeur principal avait répondu que c'était pour qu'Ichigo se ménage un peu. Le jeune homme n'avait pas trop apprécié le geste, n'aimant résolument pas se sentir faible, mais il avait fini par trouver que ce n'était pas si mal.

Il allait peut-être mieux, mais aucun de ses problèmes n'allaient mieux. Nell n'était toujours pas revenue le voir, Wolf l'ignorait presque et Aizen ne disait toujours rien qu'il trouvât crédible sur ses motivations.

« Tu veux qu'on aille aux bains ? »

Ichigo releva la tête de sa valise qu'il vidait. Il prit son maillot et lança :

« Ouais ! Ils sont réputés, faut que je vois ça. »

Le grand acquiesça et ils descendirent quelques minutes plus tard. Ils rejoignirent la place où plusieurs élèves étaient déjà en train de se baigner. Il n'y avait pas trop de bruit encore et de toute façon, le silence était rigoureusement demandé par le service de l'hôtel.

« Pouah…. C'est agréable ! lâcha un élève de la classe.

-J'avoue… »

Ichigo ne répondit pas et s'immergea jusqu'au cou. Ça détendait beaucoup et il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était si nerveux. Il se massa les épaules un court instant et ferma les yeux. Il se serait bien endormi sur place.

Après quelques minutes, un des élèves engagea la conversation sur l'hôtel en lui-même et, progressivement, on commença à parler des activités durant le voyage. L'échange allait bon train, et était bien nourri vu que les autres membres de la classe arrivaient en même temps.

« M'sieur vous venez aussi ?

-Je suis venu pour les bains ! Qu'aviez-vous cru ? »

Les élèves rirent à la plaisanterie sauf Ichigo qui pensait que ça aurait été bien que les motivations de son professeur soient vraiment celles qu'il évoquait. Il tourna la tête vers Aizen qui rentrait dans l'eau et détourna le regard immédiatement.

Il était vraiment bien fichu ! C'était la seule pensée qui avait traversé l'esprit du jeune homme. Du reste, il s'en mordait déjà les doigts parce qu'il se rappelait les gestes de cet homme si bien 'fichu'. Les gestes de cet homme quand ils étaient tous les deux dans la salle de cours vide et surtout, seuls. Et ça…

« K'so… »

Le jeune homme grogna. Et dire qu'il en avait justement parlé à Sôsuke quand il était malade. Il lui avait reparlé de cet 'incident' et il lui avait expliqué qu'il n'était pas prêt à avoir ce genre de relation voire qu'il ne voulait pas de ce genre de relation tout court. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Fantasmer sur lui alors qu'il le voyait juste torse nu ?

Objectivement, il devait l'avouer, l'homme était très beau. En plus, il avait enlevé ces lunettes et ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière, mais pas totalement. Ichigo le trouvait vraiment… beau. Il ne trouvait pas de mot plus clair.

« Vous faites du sport, Monsieur ?

-Pourquoi ? »

Mais Ichigo aimait moins quand Sôsuke jouait la comédie. Il n'aimait pas quand il affichait son sourire gêné, comme un homme timide et foncièrement avenant. Aizen Sôsuke n'était pas quelqu'un d'avenant. Il ne faisait attention que lorsque cela le servait ou quand il voulait manipuler quelqu'un. Cette attitude-là, c'était une attitude fausse, hypocrite, et Ichigo l'abhorrait.

« Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? demanda Chad.

-Hm ? Non rien, je vais visiter un peu l'hôtel, tu veux venir ?

-Je reste encore un peu.

-Okay, à plus ! »

Ichigo sortit de l'eau discrètement. Il ne remarqua pas pourtant le regard en coin de l'ancien capitaine qui le suivait. Il ne fallait pas avoir fait polytechnique pour comprendre que, à ce moment, quelque chose contrariait fortement le jeune homme. Et Sôsuke n'eut aucun mal à deviner que c'était son comportement de gentil professeur.

A l'heure du repas, toute la classe était réunie dans une grande salle de l'hôtel. On leur avait préparé une sorte de buffet pour faciliter la restauration, ce qui était une très bonne idée. Ichigo était assis avec ses amis habituels et ils plaisantaient tous. Il eut le droit au récit des aventures d'Inoue aux bains, prise d'assaut par Chizuru et protégée par Tatsuki et autant dire que ça mettait de l'ambiance à table.

Les adultes buvaient tous du saké, les plus jeunes devaient se contenter d'eau ou de thé. Il y avait bien quelques canettes de soda qui traînaient mais elles étaient déjà ouverte pour la plupart et entamées par d'autres élèves qui les avaient oubliées en partant pour le karaoké.

Il n'était plus qu'une quinzaine quand on leur annonça que le service allait ranger la salle pour le lendemain matin. Les derniers sortirent donc lentement, pressés de pouvoir aller à l'autre activité. Avant de partir, Ichigo et Inoue trouvèrent, sur la table, une canette de soda juste ouverte et pas du tout entamée. Ils sourirent et décidèrent d'un commun accord de se la servir dans deux verres.

« Santé ?

-A la santé de nos deux amis ! s'exclama Inoue. On leur souhaite une vie agréable là où ils sont ! »

Ichigo tiqua, légèrement étonné, mais son expression s'adoucit et il acquiesça.

« A leur santé oui ! »

Un peu plus tard, les derniers élèves quittaient la salle, préférant dormir et se préparant mentalement au lever tôt dans la matinée pour la journée de tourisme. Comme sa chambre était au bout du couloir, Ichigo arriva seul devant sa chambre. Il faisait coulisser la porte quand on l'interpella.

« Ichigo ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna.

« Aizen ? »

Le professeur s'approcha et s'arrêta devant le plus jeune.

« Tu ne veux pas m'appeler par mon prénom quand nous sommes seuls ? »

Le lycéen sentit ses joues rougir. La seule fois où il l'avait appelé par son prénom, c'était dans cette salle vide…

« Non.

-C'est direct. Et que dirais-tu de boire un thé avec moi ? »

Ichigo vacilla, il se sentait écrasé. Il s'accrocha au mur pour ne pas tomber.

« Du reiatsu ? articula-t-il. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois… ? »

Le jeune homme releva la tête et aperçut le regard inquiet de son vis-à-vis.

« Aizen… ? »

Le susnommé s'approcha du plus jeune et lui prit le bras pour l'aider à rester debout.

« Ce n'était pas moi. Quelqu'un nous suit et il a parfois un peu de mal à dominer son énergie spirituelle.

-Que…

-Viens avec moi.

-Mais c'est Soul Society ?

-Tu aimerais ? »

Ichigo se surprit à hésiter. Aizen le rappela à l'ordre en lui prenant le poignet pour l'emmener vers un endroit calme, un petit salon ouvert sur des jardins. Il était tout à coup redevenu plus calme, et son visage aux cheveux dégagés respirait de nouveau de puissance contenue.

« Un thé ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, conscient qu'il n'avait de toute manière pas le choix.

« Tu voulais me parler ?

-Oui. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas.

-… De quoi ?

-Prenons notre temps, Ichigo. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Le concerné soupira, méfiant et fatigué. Il était fatigué d'être toujours sur ses gardes face à cet ennemi, ou ex-ennemi voire ami ? Il n'en savait rien.

« Détend-toi, Ichigo. Depuis le temps, tu devrais avoir compris que je ne te veux aucun mal. »

Le jeune homme soupira encore.

« Tu peux comprendre que je sois si méfiant, non ?

-Parfaitement, je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde. Mais cela me peine un peu. Pourquoi ne pas accorder un tout petit crédit à ma sincérité ?

-C'est de ça que tu voulais parler ?

-Pas exactement, non. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu es parti des bains.

-Je voulais plus y rester. Répondit simplement Ichigo.

-Pourtant, il m'a bien semblé voir que tu étais légèrement énervé, non ? »

Le jeune homme fixa son vis-à-vis dans les yeux.

« Je déteste quand tu fais croire à tout le monde que tu es un gentil professeur avenant et chaleureux.

-Tu n'aimes pas que je mente ? »

Ichigo se tut un instant. Il ne trouvait rien à répondre. Voyant cela, Aizen ne le bouscula pas, il se leva pour aller chercher du thé et il en servit une tasse fumante à Ichigo.

« Avec des plantes pour se détendre. Tu es incroyablement crispé, Ichigo. »

Le concerné fronça les sourcils, méfiant. Mais à cet instant, il ne voyait nulle fausse chaleur sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Il le voyait tel qu'il était réellement. Avec cet air suffisant, cette puissance maîtrisé, ce visage dégagé et royal. Et, il ne se posa pas plus la question, mais ainsi, il avait plus confiance en Aizen. Sans artifice, il le trouvait plus honnête.

« Merci.

-Alors le début de ce voyage ? Tu aimes bien ?

-Plutôt, oui. »

Ichigo souffla un peu sur la boisson et en but une petite gorgée.

« Il est bon ! s'étonna-t-il.

-J'aime beaucoup le thé.

-On peut aimer mais ne pas être doué pour en faire !

-En effet… »

Un long silence s'installa. Tout à coup, Ichigo se rendit compte qu'une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Il n'avait jamais pensé à la poser, mais là, alors qu'il buvait ce thé, elle avait surgi.

« Est-ce que… Tu sais ce que sont devenus les Espadas ? Ils sont tous morts ? Et le Hueco Mondo, tu sais ce qu'il devient ? »

Aizen haussa un sourcil. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, mais il ne fut pas pour autant désarçonné.

« Je ne sais pas comment évolue le Hueco Mondo. Je suppose que Gin s'amuse particulièrement dans ce désert, à tenter de créer un royaume plus fort que celui que j'avais. Je ne peux que supposer car je n'y suis pas retourné depuis ma défaite face à toi. »

Ichigo hocha la tête.

« Mais…

-Tous les Espada sont morts. Soul Society a lancé une grande traque après les batailles… Pour tuer tout arrancar survivant. Si un Espada avait, par miracle, survécu à vos combats, il était sans doute dans un état lamentable et il aura été achevé. »

Ichigo baissa les yeux, pensif. Soul Society serait capable de ça ? Les dirigeants seraient capables d'ordonner qu'on tue de petits arrancars tels que Nell ? Pourquoi est-ce que Soul Society aurait eu le droit de tuer les arrancars vivants dans le Hueco Mondo ? Chacun sa place, non ?

« Ichigo ? ça va ? »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

« Oui oui… Je pensais à quelque chose…

-A quoi ?

-Rien, je vais aller me coucher. »

Le lycéen se redressa et salua poliment son pseudo professeur avant de quitter la pièce. A un moment, il avait failli demander à Aizen ce qu'il ferait si un Espada survivant venait tout à coup lui demander de l'aide… Certainement rien.

* * *

**Alors? Bon, je sais qu'Ichigo n'est pas encore au courant pour Grimm mais bon... Au fait, je voulais vous dire... Fallait pas autant vous prendre la tête pour l'inconnu...**


	10. L'Avidité

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

Pairings : AiIchi **WARNING LEMON**

**Encore une fois, je vous remercie de tous les commentaires qui m'ont bien fait plaisir ! Bonne lecture! **

* * *

CHAPITRE 9

_L'Avidité_

Ichigo dormait depuis un long moment quand il commença à s'agiter dans ses rêves. Il avait vraiment trop chaud dans cette pièce. Pourtant, ils avaient laissé la fenêtre entrouverte pour un peu d'air. Après trente longues minutes pendant lesquelles le jeune homme avait perdu le sommeil, il décida de se lever. Au moins pour ne pas réveiller son ami qui lui, dormait paisiblement.

Il se dit qu'aller aux bains pourrait sans doute le détendre et lui permettre de se rendormir ensuite plus vite. Il prit donc une serviette de bain et quitta la chambre discrètement. Il vacillait un peu sur ses jambes. Cela l'inquiéta légèrement. Un contrecoup de la pression spirituelle qui l'avait écrasé plus tôt dans la soirée ? Il secoua la tête et concentra ses pas pour rejoindre la place désirée.

Enfin arrivé, il ne fit pas de manière et plongea dans l'eau. Il s'immergea jusqu'à la bouche, savourant la chaleur qui l'étreignait mais il se rendit progressivement compte, que, malgré l'eau, il se sentait lourd. Il avait l'impression de peser une tonne et la respiration lui devenait fastidieuse.

Il se retourna et crispa les dents, comprenant enfin le pourquoi de son état sous la ceinture. Il jura et appuya sa tête contre le bord de pierre. La chose lui arrivait trop souvent à son goût mais bon, il était humain et qui plus est, dans la période la plus agréable de l'adolescence avant la maturité. Il soupira et glissa sa main pour régler le petit problème.

Il était occupé depuis quelques minutes quand il sentit deux mains le saisir aux bras. Il lâcha un cri de surprise et s'avança immédiatement pour qu'on le laisse. Il se retourna.

« Mais tu es le pervers de tout à l'heure ! »

Ichigo sembla faire le rapprochement entre la canette miraculeusement ouverte et pleine et cet homme qui lui avait plus que fait du rentre-dedans dans l'après-midi. Il devait y avoir un produit dans le liquide… Ichigo tiqua. Inoue aussi en avait bu ! Il serra les poings, il fallait qu'il s'occupe vite de cet homme pour voir si elle allait bien !

L'homme responsable de ce problème affichait un sourire qui ne rassura pas du tout Ichigo quant à ses intentions. Mais le jeune homme ne s'inquiétait pas tellement non plus. Il avait de très bons réflexes et il était doué quand il s'agissait de taper sur les gens qui lui cherchaient des ennuis.

« Dégage, j'veux pas de problème. »

L'homme ne réagit pas, au contraire, il s'avança et ce, avec une rapidité qui étonna le lycéen. Il voulut lui lancer un coup de poing mais ses gestes étaient trop lents. Les effets de la drogue. Forcément, c'était plus facile pour l'agresser tranquillement. Ichigo se débattit alors que le pervers était déjà collé à lui, à tenter de le toucher.

Le jeune homme comptait bien mettre son ennemi K.O. Il n'avait pas vaincu Aizen pour se laisser avoir par une petite frappe ! Rassemblant son courage et ses forces malgré son état difficile, Ichigo attrapa une pierre sur le rebord et frappa la tête de l'homme avec. Il y mit une grande partie de ses forces et cela l'aida un peu. L'agresseur n'était pas assommé mais légèrement sonné. Ichigo en profita pour lui attraper la nuque et exercer une pression assez forte pour le mettre hors-jeu.

Seulement, ses mouvements furent trop lents et trop peu précis. Il était proche lui-même de l'état léthargique tant les drogues commençaient à avoir de l'effet. Mais il ne se découragea pas. Parce qu'il savait qu'Inoue était sûrement en danger. Et cette simple idée lui donnait assez de volonté pour se battre. Parce qu'il devait protéger.

Ichigo reprit la pierre qu'il avait délaissée et, tout en tentant d'ignorer les caresses obscènes que l'agresseur voulait lui faire, il frappa. Il frappa une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il asséna des coups sans s'arrêter, parce que le temps pressait. A un moment, l'homme s'écroula dans l'eau. Ichigo resta encore un instant, immobile la pierre dans les mains, et il baissa lentement son bras. C'était la première fois qu'il tuait vraiment quelqu'un… Habituellement, Ichigo blessait, il ne tuait pas. Son acte le laissa sans voix un moment, le regard fixe dans l'eau. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de s'étendre sur la gravité de la chose.

Il crut qu'il allait aussi s'écrouler tant son corps était lourd. L'autre n'avait pas calmé son état, au contraire. Haletant, Ichigo se força à sortir. Il devait trouver de l'aide, et vite. Lui-même n'était pas en état d'aider son amie. Il porta sa main à sa poche par réflexe pour saisir son portable et appeler Wolf mais il était presque nu, donc pas de portable dans sa poche.

Il poussa un juron et se mordit la main. Il mourait d'envie de se soulager mais il devait d'abord s'assurer que son amie était sauve. Il devait trouver de l'aide. Et si Wolf n'était pas là, il ne lui restait pas tellement de solution…

Ichigo attrapa une veste de kimono qui traînait dans les vestiaires. Elle était très longue et grattait mais il ne s'en soucia pas car elle le couvrait bien assez. Il se traîna difficilement mais le plus vite possible dans les couloirs, en s'appuyant aux murs tout en restant discret.

Arrivé devant la porte d'Aizen, il frappa nerveusement et tomba à genoux avant que l'homme ne vienne lui ouvrir.

« Ichigo ! »

L'ancien capitaine s'agenouilla et prit le jeune homme sous les bras pour l'aider à entrer. Il observa son visage rapidement.

« Mais c'est du sang ? Que s'est-il passé ? Ichigo ! »

Le jeune homme essaya de faire fi de la douleur et articula difficilement.

« Drogue… Dans les bains il m'a…je l'ai… tué… Il faut… Inoue, elle est… »

Aizen ne manqua pas un mot.

« Toi et Inoue avez été drogués et quelqu'un t'a agressé dans les bains ? Tu l'as tué et tu veux que j'aille faire quelque chose ?

-Inoue… Elle…

-Je vais voir si elle va bien, reste ici, je reviens tout de suite pour t'aider ! »

Aizen quitta la pièce à toutes jambes. Il s'avança rapidement vers le couloir où couchaient les filles mais, alors qu'il en était encore loin, il s'arrêta et afficha un large sourire. Inoue allait bien. Il n'y avait pas de cadavre dans les bains. Puisque tout n'était qu'une illusion.

Il attendit quelques instants, histoire de faire croire qu'il résolvait les problèmes et reprit calmement sa route vers sa chambre.

* * *

Ichigo s'était roulé en boule dans un coin. Il avait mal et n'avait qu'une seule envie, se soulager ou qu'on le soulage. Et à ce moment, il avait tellement mal que n'importe qui aurait pu faire l'affaire. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il regarda l'ancien capitaine.

« Tout va bien, j'ai tout réglé. »

Ichigo acquiesça, ne se sentant pas pour autant mieux. Aizen se pencha vers lui et, avec un mouchoir, il lui essuya les traces de sang sur les joues et le front.

« Tu étais dans les bains ? Il faut vite te sécher ou tu vas être malade. »

Ichigo secoua la tête, il se fichait bien d'être au sec. Il agrippa la veste de son vis-à-vis et se rapprocha de lui. Aizen haussa un sourcil, faussement étonné.

« Tu sais… Tu sais… »

Ichigo n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer correctement. Aizen s'en amusa un court instant avant de daigner le prendre contre lui.

« Je sais quelle drogue et pour quoi.

-Aid… Aide-moi, alors ! J'ai mal ! »

Ichigo agrippa ses mains aux épaules de l'homme, ses yeux étaient déjà noyés de larme et surtout, on voyait clairement qu'il souffrait.

« Ai… Aizen ! »

Le susnommé ne perdit pas de temps et posa une main sur la hanche nue, l'autre alla directement entourer le membre tendu. Il ne voulait pas qu'Ichigo souffre trop longtemps, aussi, il s'appliqua à le masturber activement et fortement dès la première seconde.

Le jeune homme gémit de soulagement. Il resserra ses bras autour de la nuque de l'homme et soupira longuement. Il se mit même à onduler du bassin pour que son amant comprenne qu'il en voulait beaucoup plus.

« Tu es gourmand… »

Ichigo rougit à peine. Il se fichait bien de la pudeur, de la gêne ou de quoique ce soit de ce genre à ce moment. Il en voulait juste plus. Etre satisfait et soulagé. Aizen le souleva dans ses bras et le posa directement sur le futon. Assis, Ichigo eut tout juste le temps de comprendre ce qui allait lui arriver qu'il gémissait de nouveau.

« Aaah… Ai-Aizen ! »

L'ancien capitaine délaissa le membre qu'il venait d'engloutir et fixa son futur amant dans les yeux.

« Sôsuke.

-D'a… d'accord ! Sôsuke ! »

Ichigo rejeta la tête en arrière et écarta bien les jambes pour que l'homme ait toutes latitudes. Il se consumait littéralement et les mains puissantes, chaudes, avaient un effet salvateur qu'il ne leur aurait jamais soupçonné. Le jeune homme haletait fortement. Son membre était enfermé dans cette cavité humide, chaude. Il sentait la langue de l'homme le caresser. Quand il déglutissait du trop-plein de salive, il avait l'impression d'être aspiré…

« Aaah… So…Sôsuke… »

Le susnommé creusa ses joues, histoire d'amener le plus jeune à complétion. Il voulait le prendre sur l'instant, sans plus de préparation. Il voulait juste le sentir autour de lui, l'entendre crier son nom.

« Je vais… Je… ! »

Surpris par la rapidité du plus jeune, Aizen s'écarta en s'essuyant le coin de la bouche. Il n'aurait jamais pensé la drogue si puissante. Il regarda Ichigo qui continuait de gémir de douleur et du plaisir de son orgasme fulgurant. Ses joues étaient rouges, transpirantes ainsi que le reste de son corps. Des larmes coulaient doucement de ses yeux. Aizen baissa un peu le regard.

« Toujours aussi dur ? »

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre.

« Encore, j'ai… ça fait mal… »

L'homme dut se contrôler pour ne pas se ruer sur le jeune homme. Comment résister quand l'objet de ses désirs vous regarde, implorant, en disant qu'il a mal ? Ichigo réveillait tous ses instincts enfouis et maîtrisés. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant.

Il attrapa Ichigo et le retourna sur le ventre. Il posa une main sur son bas-ventre pour le redresser un peu.

« Reste comme ça, ordonna-t-il. Je vais te préparer. »

Ichigo avait une vague idée de ce que cela impliquait, mais il était trop occupé à gémir. Pourquoi se sentait-il ainsi ? Et Inoue ? Elle devait être dans un état critique… Si lui en était réduit à ça, il… et elle…

« I-Inoue… »

Aizen dressa l'oreille. Il venait de verser un peu de lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Il s'approcha derrière Ichigo.

« Elle va bien.

-Mais… la drogue, elle… »

Ichigo voulut se dégager de la prise. Il souffrait peut-être de son état, mais il ne pouvait abandonner Inoue comme ça, elle était son amie ! Il gémit quand une main l'attrapa au niveau du sexe pour le masturber. Il abandonna presque toutes velléités de rébellion et se remit à gémir de plaisir, ondulant toujours son bassin pour accentuer les attouchements.

« Son organisme a mieux résisté. Elle va bien, calme-toi. »

Le lycéen acquiesça difficilement. Il se raidit en sentant un doigt rentrer profondément en lui. Il crispa ses doigts dans les draps.

« Nnh… Sô… Sôsuke…

-Tu as toujours mal ?

-O-oui… »

L'homme ajouta un second doigt et commença à les bouger rapidement, effectuant des mouvements en ciseau pour élargir l'entrée. Ichigo était très étroit. Tellement que rien que l'idée de se glisser en lui était source de frissons impatients.

« Aah ! Sôsuke ! Encore ! Encore ! »

Ichigo poussa de lui-même son bassin sur les doigts. Sa vue se voilait à chaque fois que Sôsuke appuyait sur ce point au fond de lui. C'était si bon ! Il alla toucher son sexe, voulant se caresser en même temps, mais l'ancien capitaine rejeta sa main.

« Non, non… C'est moi. Je choisis pour toi. »

Le lycéen secoua la tête.

« Plus ! Plus ! Sôsuke ! S'il te plaît ! »

L'homme crut qu'il allait craquer. Cette voix divine qui gémissait, criait son nom. Elle aurait pu le faire jouir sur l'instant. Il continua d'élargir son amant tout en préparant son propre membre et il se déshabilla. Il retira ses doigts rapidement et plaça ses mains sur les hanches. Il commença à frotter son érection contre son amant qui se mit à pousser des petits cris.

« Sôsukeee… S'il te plaît ! »

Aizen esquissa un sourire et s'empala d'un coup. Ichigo émit un long cri de douleur avant de se calmer progressivement pour des halètements et des gémissements.

« Si étroit… Ichigo… »

Le lycéen avait cru qu'il allait être transpercé tant la sensation au fond de lui était imposante. Il cherchait à reprendre son souffle, se sentant comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il avait l'impression d'être déchiré mais il ressentait d'autres choses, plus agréables… Tout était si nouveau, et si étrange.

« Sô… Sôsuke… »

L'homme tendit l'oreille, comprenant où en était le plus jeune. Il raffermit sa prise sur les hanches fines et sortit lentement avant de rentrer à nouveau, tout en donnant un premier coup. Ichigo eut un hoquet entre surprise, douleur et plaisir. Il ne comprenait rien de ce qui arrivait et son cerveau drogué ne pouvait pas tellement lui fournir de réponse. Alors il gémissait de plaisir, suivant les réactions de son corps qui en voulait toujours plus.

L'ancien capitaine s'amusa brièvement des réactions du plus jeune et décida de passer la vitesse supérieure. Il était plus que bien là où il était, mais il en voulait plus lui aussi. Beaucoup plus. Il prit un rythme rapide, très soutenu. Ichigo n'avait aucune possibilité de le suivre. Il tentait, entre deux cris et gémissements, de bouger un peu le bassin, mais ce n'était pas très utile étant donné la force et la rapidité des coups qui le heurtaient toujours plus profondément.

« Aah… Sôsukeee ! Encore ! »

Ichigo avait tout oublié autour de lui. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était l'instant présent qui le comblait au-delà de ses espérances. Son visage était trempé de sueur et la douleur s'estompait enfin, laissant place à un raz-de-marée de plaisir qui le submergeait avec délice. Il se fichait aussi de savoir qu'il criait comme une fille, c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Il aimait trop pour ne pas le montrer, c'était trop puissant pour pouvoir le cacher.

Quand il sentit une main venir entourer son membre, il crut qu'il allait jouir. Mais ce n'est que quand cette main s'occupa de le taquiner juste à l'entrée qu'il cria plus longuement le nom de son amant. Il se rendit tout juste compte que ce dernier avait arrêté de bouger, probablement satisfait également. Ichigo s'écroula sur le lit. Il n'avait plus mal, il se sentait même très bien, comme repu, mais il avait encore des difficultés à respirer. Haletait-il à cause de l'effort fourni ? Ou bien…

« Tu n'es toujours pas calmé ? »

La voix d'Aizen était sincèrement étonné. Ichigo se mordit la lèvre, comprenant où était son problème. Il voulut parler mais ne fit que gémir à nouveau. Il s'en voulut d'être aussi peu résistant à ce genre de drogue. En même temps, comment pouvait-il savoir que cette boisson contenait une drogue pareille ? Il n'en aurait pas bu un verre entier ! De légères larmes naquirent au bord des yeux.

« Aah… »

Le jeune homme se replia sur lui-même. La douleur revenait et son amant n'était pas assez rapide à réagir à son goût. Il se redressa d'un bond et poussa l'homme de manière à ce qu'il soit presque assis. Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et fondit plus bas pour aller caresser de ses lèvres le membre humide et à peine dur. Il le saisit d'une main et se mit à le lécher sur toute la longueur, activement, de manière un peu désordonnée mais très plaisante pour le concerné.

« Ichigo… »

La voix de l'homme s'était assombrie considérablement. Il n'aurait jamais espéré autant d'une première fois. Voir Ichigo, agenouillé entre ses jambes, le visage baissé et concentré sur son membre avait un goût de rêve qui devenait réalité. Il passa une main dans les cheveux orange pour guider les gestes.

« Moins vite. Plus dur ta langue. »

Ichigo frissonna, conscient qu'il était, à ce moment, le dominé. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, il n'en avait, de toute manière, pas la possibilité. Il obéit et suivit les conseils que son amant lui donnait, gémissant malgré lui quand les ongles caressaient un peu trop fortement son cuir chevelu. Et l'ancien capitaine aimait quand les sons résonnaient dans la bouche avant de vibrer sur lui.

Il appuya la tête d'Ichigo vers lui, pour qu'il en prenne plus en bouche. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, surpris par un haut-le-cœur soudain, mais ça passa et il se concentra de nouveau sur sa tâche bien vite. Il descendit sa main pour aller se caresser aussi, ne tenant plus. Il sentit la désapprobation de son amant mais la passa outre, accentuant les actions de sa langue.

Tout à coup, il sentit son amant jouir, il voulut reculer la tête mais elle fut maintenue.

« Avale, Ichigo… »

La voix sombre de désir le fit frissonner et il obtempéra sagement. Puis, il se redressa lentement et s'essuya la bouche.

« Tu veux que je te prenne encore ? »

Ichigo rougit et acquiesça timidement. Son membre était toujours bien tendu, n'attendant qu'un peu d'attention…

« Bien, alors viens là. »

Aizen s'assit contre le mur et fit signe au plus jeune de venir sur lui. Ce dernier s'approcha et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux, mal à l'aise. L'homme prit son menton entre ses doigts et le regarda profondément.

« Si tu veux que je te prenne, il va falloir que tu m'excites, tu sais… »

Ichigo eut une moue suppliante. Il avait mal, Aizen ne pouvait pas se montrer réellement 'généreux' et le soulager simplement ?

« Tu vois, je ne suis pas aussi dur que toi… Il faut que tu y remédies. »

Le jeune homme voulut aller caresser le sexe de sa main mais Aizen l'arrêta.

« Non, pas comme ça. »

Ichigo marqua un blanc. Il ne comprenait pas tellement ce qu'attendait son amant. Il se pencha vers lui et voulut l'embrasser mais il le repoussa. Que devait-il faire alors ?

« Non, pas comme ça, Ichigo.

-Alors comment …? »

Le jeune homme agrippa les épaules fortes de ses doigts. Il se mordit la lèvre.

« Sôsuke… S'il te plaît… Dis-moi alors, je… J'ai mal… »

Le susnommé esquissa un sourire.

« Comme ça, c'est parfait. »

Ichigo se raidit légèrement. Il devait supplier alors ? Il enfouit la tête entre l'épaule et le cou de l'homme et gémit doucement. Il n'en pouvait plus, et qu'importe si Aizen n'aimait pas ça, s'il ne l'aidait pas, il s'aiderait tout seul. Il glissa sa main sur son membre et commença à se caresser.

« Oui, c'est très bien comme ça aussi. Recule-toi, montre-moi ton visage, Ichigo… »

Le jeune homme déglutit et se redressa lentement, continuant de se masturber. Il sentit quelque chose de dur entre ses jambes et eut un soupir de soulagement. Bientôt, cette sensation reviendrait. Il mourait d'envie de ressentir tout ça à nouveau. Etre comblé.

« Sô… Sôsukee… S'il te plaît…

-C'est un plaisir… »

L'homme redressa son amant. Il profita de la proximité avec son torse pour aller mordiller les grains de chair, arrachant de petits cris au jeune homme, et il le rabaissa presque aussitôt sur son membre. Ichigo poussa un cri bref, de plaisir et de surprise. Il l'avait tellement attendu. Quelle sensation délicieuse au fond de lui.

« Allez, bouge, Ichigo, ou je vais m'ennuyer… »

La provocation était à peine cachée, mais elle fonctionna. Ichigo bougea. Seulement, il y allait de manière aussi peu expérimentée que pour le reste. Aizen sourit, amusé. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches, fermement, et montra un mouvement. Il le reproduisit quelques fois jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo prenne le rythme seul et se mette à heurter sa prostate à chaque coup qu'il se donnait lui-même.

« Aah… Sô-Sôsuke ! »

L'homme ferma les yeux et alla entourer le membre de son amant, se délectant des nouveaux cris de plaisir qu'il lui arracha. Ils continuèrent à danser ainsi pendant un bon moment, ne se privant pas de mordiller la chair à disposition de ses lèvres, ou n'hésitant pas non plus à se montrer légèrement sadique concernant les attentions qu'il portait au morceau de chair dans sa main.

Ichigo ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à rendre les armes. Quand ils eurent joui tous les deux, le plus jeune n'en pouvait plus. Il fit à peine attention à son amant et s'effondra sur son torse. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été passé sous un rouleau compresseur, mais il se sentait enfin comblé, enfin repu et surtout, il se sentait particulièrement bien.

Il ferma ses yeux, impatient de dormir contre les muscles puissants et chauds et il soupira de bien-être dans l'étreinte qui se formait. Une main passait dans ses cheveux, lui massant agréablement la tête à un rythme lent et apaisant. Il lâcha plusieurs soupirs de plaisir. L'espace d'un instant, il crut qu'il allait s'endormir contre l'Espada. Oui, il s'était dit que ça aurait été bien qu'il ne soit pas mort et…

« Je t'aime, Ichigo… »

Le jeune homme blottit son nez contre le cou, ne répondant pas explicitement. Puis, il s'endormit.

* * *

**J'espère que vous aurez aimé! **


	11. La Rage

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

Pairings : GrimmIchi (enfin! je sais arrêtez de crier xD) plus un... **WARNING** ! non pas la peine de baver, attendez de lire! XD

**En tous cas, merci quand même pour tout, c'est la première fois que j'atteins autant de reviews pour seulement dix chapitres! Qu'est-ce que je vous aime, beau lectorat du fandom bleach! **

**Bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

CHAPITRE 10

_La Rage_

Ichigo dormait paisiblement. Il avait envie de dormir ainsi pour un très long moment d'ailleurs… Il fronça les sourcils, sentant une main aller et venir dans le bas de son dos. Une main étonnement chaude. Il se força à ouvrir les paupières et, en tournant la tête, il distingua le visage dégagé de cheveux d'Aizen.

Il voulut parler mais n'émit qu'un grognement qui amusa l'homme.

« Bonjour, Ichigo … Bien dormi ? »

Le lycéen voulut bouger mais ne put faire aucun mouvement. Il n'était pas affolé, il se rendait bien compte de tout. Il savait qu'il avait couché avec cet homme, qu'il avait énormément aimé et il savait très bien qu'il était dans son lit, nu. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas peur et n'avait pas envie de fuir. S'était-il résigné un peu ? Ou finalement, voulait-il croire en la sincérité des sentiments d'Aizen… ?

« Salut… Qu'est-ce que…

-J'utilise un peu de kidô pour te soigner.

-Quoi ?...

-Tu vas avoir très mal si je ne fais rien. »

Ichigo soupira. Il remarqua tout à coup que le soleil n'était pas levé.

« Il est cinq heures du matin. Mais il faut que tu retournes dans ta chambre avant le réveil des autres. »

Le jeune homme laissa sa tête poser dans l'oreiller et ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir les mains qui réchauffaient son dos. C'était très agréable, doux et relaxant.

« Ichigo… Tu as entendu mes derniers mots avant que tu ne t'endormes ? »

Le concerné se tendit.

« … Oui…

-Et me crois-tu ? Répond-moi. »

Ichigo lança un regard en coin à son vis-à-vis. Il le fixa un long moment.

« Je te crois. »

Aizen écarquilla les yeux. Il avait pensé que le jeune homme se méfierait encore de lui.

« C'est vrai ?

-… Malgré tout, je t'en veux encore mais… je te suis aussi reconnaissant. Très… Et je ne peux pas aller contre. Je me rends compte que tu me deviens cher. »

L'ancien capitaine demeura silencieux. Ichigo ne parlait pas encore d'amour, mais il avouait qu'il avait de l'attirance pour lui. D'une certaine manière, il préférait que les choses soient ainsi.

« Tu veux bien qu'on essaye d'enterrer la hache de guerre une fois pour toute ? Tu veux bien que nous essayions de voir si nous pouvons être amants ? Dis-moi. »

Ichigo serra les poings et soupira encore.

« Jure-moi que tu ne feras jamais quoique ce soit qui pourrait me blesser ou me détruire. Jure-moi que tu ne te sers pas de moi pour un plan ou je sais pas quoi… Juste ça. Et après, je te promets d'essayer de toute mon âme. »

Aizen arrêta ses gestes un instant. Il passa une main dans les cheveux orange et se pencha vers le jeune homme.

« Je te le jure, et n'oublie pas ta promesse. »

Et il scella leur pacte d'un baiser.

« Aussi… Ichigo hésitait. Tu voudrais bien éviter de… enfin de…

-Tu me demandes de ne pas te brusquer en ce qui concerne les rapports un peu plus 'intimes' ?

-… Oui…

-J'attendrai que tu sois prêt. Je ne te forcerai jamais, rassure-toi. »

Le jeune homme soupira et ferma les yeux. Avait-il fait le bon choix ?

Tout en sortant pour rejoindre sa chambre, Ichigo se posait toutes sortes de question. S'engager avec Sôsuke lui permettrait de pouvoir se détendre un peu. S'il se méfiait moins, il serait plus soulagé, moins crispé. En bref, la vie lui serait plus facile.

Pourtant, il doutait encore. C'est pour cela que, une fois dans la chambre, il prit son téléphone et appela Wolf.

« Ichi ?

-J'ai à te parler, c'est… très important. Tu es disponible ? »

A l'autre bout du fil, Grimmjow comprit. Les sons suggestifs, les variations de reiatsu… Il n'avait pas besoin de plus que le ton de cette voix et ces détails pour deviner. Wolf avait été définitivement évincé de la course. Pourtant, il voulut espérer. Il reprit son rôle de Wolf et répondit.

« Je peux arriver dans deux minutes.

-Je t'attends. »

Ichigo raccrocha et soupira. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Que la place était prise ?

« Salut. »

Wolf s'avança.

« Salut, répondit Ichigo.

-ça a l'air sérieux.

-Avant tout, je veux que tu fasses quelque chose. Prouve-moi que tu es sincère. »

Le concerné se raidit. Montrer son visage ?

« D'abord, dis-moi pourquoi t'as fait ça.

-Fait quoi ?

-Pourquoi t'as décidé de te rendre à Aizen. Le Ichigo que je connais n'aurait jamais baissé les bras, surtout alors qu'il avait promis de se battre malgré la différence de niveau.

-Je n'ai pas baissé les bras ! Je commence à comprendre qu'il n'est plus mon ennemi et en même temps, je ressens des choses. Mais venant de la part du mec qui refuse de me montrer son visage, je trouve que c'est gonflé ! »

Un court silence s'installa.

« Maintenant que t'es avec Aizen, je peux plus te dire qui je suis. Si tu l'aimes, je ne peux plus te le dire.

-Comme si tu le pouvais avant !

-Tu m'en veux de te cacher mon identité ?

-Oui. Oui je t'en veux ! Qui es-tu ? Je te connais ! Je suis sûr que tu es Grimmjow mais à chaque fois que je laisse l'occasion de me le dire, tu fuis ! Le Grimmjow que je connais ne fuirait pas, lui ! »

L'homme accusa le coup.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire qui je suis. Maintenant que tu es avec Aizen, je ne serais plus qu'un ami. Enfin, si tu veux encore de moi. »

Ichigo serra les poings, sentant sa gorge se nouer.

« Et tu as raison, Grimmjow ne fuirait pas. Tu as la preuve que je le suis pas.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi.

-Tu l'as vu pourtant. Je n'ai pas de masque, pas de trou de hollow. Je t'ai laissé vérifier. Si j'étais Grimmjow, je ne me serais pas caché. J'aurais directement été à toi, sans me poser plus de questions.

-…

-J'aurais réagi en suivant mes instincts. Et pas ma raison. Je ne suis pas cet arrancar auquel tu t'attaches désespérément. Il est mort. Comprend-le.

-Tu mens ! s'exclama Ichigo. Pourquoi tu me mens ? »

Wolf ne répondit pas. Il demeura immobile et froid.

« Maintenant que tu es avec Aizen, je ne peux plus rien te dire.

-Pourquoi tu répètes que ça ? Maintenant que je suis avec Aizen et quoi ? ça veut dire chasse-gardée ? ça veut dire qu'on ne peut plus m'approcher ? ça veut dire quoi à la fin ? »

Le plus âgé garda le silence un long moment.

« ça veut dire que tu fais confiance à celui qui veut me tuer. Ça veut dire que tu fais confiance à celui qui a voulu te tuer. Ça veut dire que tu fais confiance à cette personne-là plus qu'à moi. Et ça veut dire que je ne peux pas m'y opposer.»

Wolf se tut ensuite, observant le regard affolé d'Ichigo. On voyait dans ses yeux qu'il cherchait à comprendre. Comme aucun des deux ne parlaient, Wolf renchérit.

« Si tu as besoin de moi, je serais toujours là. »

Et il s'en alla.

Ichigo serrait son portable dans ses mains. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le lui disait pas ? Pourquoi ne pas dire la vérité ? Est-ce que Aizen voudrait vraiment tuer Grimmjow ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils étaient deux à se battre pour lui ?

Le jeune homme se prit la tête dans les mains. Il ouvrit son téléphone.

_Je t'aime, Grimmjow, mais ce n'est pas toi qui est venu. C'est Sôsuke._

Mais Ichigo n'envoya jamais le message. Il l'archiva et se jura de ne jamais en dire quoique ce soit. Il se rappela de ses combats avec le concerné. Il se souvint qu'il avait été particulièrement cruel avec lui. Et sans doute recommençaient-ils tout à zéro. Mais l'autre voulait que cela reste à zéro.

« Je t'aime… crétin. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j't'aime… »

* * *

Grimmjow fulminait. Il n'était pas totalement parti et était demeuré tout près, juste assez pour ne pas être vu ni entendu mais aussi juste assez près pour pouvoir entendre les paroles du plus jeune. Un crétin oui. C'était ce qu'il était. Il avait eu de bonnes résolutions, mais Aizen avait frappé plus vite, et mieux. Tout sentait le schème calculé. Même, ça puait le plan du mégalo à deux cent bornes.

Grimmjow n'était pas très objectif, certes, mais il était en colère. On lui avait volé sa proie. La sienne. Encore une fois ! Et cette fois, par un homme avec qui il pouvait, en théorie, rivaliser. La honte était totale. Et lui, il partait, piteusement, comme un perdant.

Comme un perdant ?

L'homme serra les poings. Il valait mieux que ça ! Bien mieux. Il sauta du toit où il s'était réfugié et se dirigea sans s'arrêter vers le jeune homme. Tout en franchissant rapidement la distance qui les séparait, il enleva sa capuche, découvrant son visage en colère. Il arriva devant Ichigo avant que ce dernier ne puisse réagir et il le saisit au col, le soulevant presque au-dessus du sol.

Le jeune homme agrippa le poignet pour se retenir un tant soit peu. Il avait l'impression que 'Wolf' venait de prendre au moins dix centimètres ! Il ne s'étala pas sur sa question, apeuré car l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui était très différent de l'inconnu aux gestes doux qui le réconfortait. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quoique que ce soit que, d'un coup de sonido, ils se retrouvaient isolés.

« Grimm…

-Ta gueule ! J'veux pas t'entendre, t'as d'jà fait assez d'conneries ! »

Le jeune homme se tut instantanément, livide. Grimmjow avait réellement l'air prêt à le frapper mais, au fond des deux turquoise qui l'hypnotisaient, il voyait… de la douleur.

« T'sais pas à quel point j'ai tout fait pour te protéger d'ce connard ! J't'ai soutenu à chaque coup dur, j't'ai laissé pleurer sur mon épaule parce que t'craquais, j't'ai presque materné pour pas qu'tu t'sentes seul, abandonné. J'ai r'mué ciel et terre pour t'retrouver ta copine Nell, j'me suis ret'nu d'te sauter d'ssus à chaque fois qu'tu m'appelais Grimmjow ! Tu t'rends pas compte à quel point t'es égoïste, Ichigo ? J'ai souffert, tu m'as fait souffrir ! T'crois que ça fait quoi de t'entendre dire que tu m'aimes alors qu'tu couches avec un autre ensuite ? T'crois qu'ça fait du bien ?»

Le susnommé se crispa. Grimmjow venait de le plaquer contre un arbre, serrant toujours durement le col de son vêtement. Son masque d'os venait d'apparaître sur sa joue.

« Pourquoi t'as arrêté d'te battre ? Pourquoi ? J'ai pas baissé les bras, moi ! J'aurais dû crever le jour où on s'est combattu ! Mais tu m'as sauvé la vie du coup j'paye ma dette, mais t'peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'mets en pétard ! limite j'dois la vie à une lavette ! »

Ichigo grinça des dents mais il n'était clairement pas en position de se rebeller.

« Mais j'te pardonne ! Parce que d'toute façon, j'peux faire qu'ça ! J'peux pas t'en vouloir, j'peux pas te haïr ! Parce que j't'ai dit ! J'suis là pour toi, j'serais toujours là pour toi ! J'te protègerai, mais si tu passes dans le camp adverse, t'veux que j'fasse comment ? »

La colère de l'ancien espada semblait progressivement baisser. Il relâcha le col d'Ichigo, mais garda une main sur son cou au cas où.

« Plus d'mensonges, j'en ai marre. J'me cache plus, j'en ai marre. J'arrête de jouer aux grands chevaliers… J'en ai plus que marre. J'te veux, Ichi, et j'crève de savoir qu'un mec qui t'a fait autant d'mal ait gagné face à moi. Alors que j'me suis tué pour toi. J'ai changé du tout au tout, et toi, tu m'laisses crever. Non, moi, je joue pas comme ça !

-Grimm, je…

-J't'ai dit d'la fermer ! J'lâcherai pas le morceau ! T'as toujours été MA proie, j'te laisserai pas t'enfuir. Même si j'dois crever Aizen, même si tu dois me haïr, tu s'ras à moi ! »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et lança un coup de poing à Grimmjow, droit dans la joue. Ce dernier serra les dents, se retenant de retourner le coup.

« Je ne suis à personne ! Et c'est pas en me parlant comme ça que j'irai vers toi !

-Ah ouais ? Et faut qu'je fasse quoi ? Que j'utilise un zanpakuto pour hypnotiser tout ton entourage ? Que j'te balance une dose de reiatsu quand tu m'fais chier ? C'est ça qu'tu veux ? Que j't'isole de tout pour que j'devienne ton sauveur ? »

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre. Il tremblait de colère mais on voyait clairement qu'il doutait. Grimmjow avisa ce visage déboussolé et s'écarta du plus jeune.

« T'sais pas dans quoi tu t'es fourré… Aizen… J'sais pas si vaut mieux être avec lui ou contre lui. Moi, Ulquiorra, Stark, tout ça… ça nous a pas porté chance.»

Grimmjow regarda encore une fois le jeune homme silencieux, perdu. Il voulut lui caresser la joue, lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde, mais il se retint. Parce qu'il savait qu'Aizen avait toujours une longueur d'avance et nul doute qu'il était déjà au courant de sa survie. Et Aizen était de la même trempe que lui. Quand on voulait quelque chose, on faisait tout pour l'avoir.

Ichigo comprit que Grimmjow avait fini de parler, il allait donc partir. Mais rien que cette idée lui fit un coup au cœur. Non, maintenant que Grimmjow était sous ses yeux, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser l'arrancar s'en aller. Même sans savoir qui il était, il l'avait quand même aimé. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en aller, sans lui, sans un mot.

Il l'attrapa et, d'un geste, colla leurs lèvres. Il passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, pour l'empêcher de se dégager, et hocha un peu la tête pour vite approfondir le baiser. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et ne s'étonna pas de sentir la langue de son vis-à-vis entrer précipitamment. Il resserra sa prise autour des épaules et ferma les yeux, sentant les mains de l'arrancar se poser sur ses hanches, caresser son dos à travers son t-shirt.

Le baiser était violent, demandant. C'était furieux presque, à l'image des sentiments violents qui animaient les deux hommes. Entre détresse et souffrance, passion et amour. Ichigo gémit contre les lèvres quand Grimmjow fit mine de s'attaquer un peu trop à sa langue avec ses dents. Après encore un court instant, le plus jeune rompit le baiser, haletant.

C'était… incroyable. Légèrement déboussolé, Ichigo ne réalisa pas tout de suite que Grimmjow venait de le plaquer contre un arbre et le regardait fixement, sérieusement, une lueur de désir au fond des yeux.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre, il voulut détourner le regard mais Grimmjow saisit son menton et le força à le regarder.

« Parce que… Je t'aime, Grimm. T'as été lâche de pas venir me dire plus tôt, mais… Moi non plus, je peux pas t'en vouloir. Je peux pas te haïr… »

Grimmjow eut l'impression qu'une intense chaleur venait l'étreindre. Les mots d'Ichigo lui faisaient un bien fou. Il enlaça le lycéen contre lui, silencieusement.

« Tu as couché avec lui hier, mais tu m'embrasses aujourd'hui ? »

Ichigo enfouit son visage dans le cou, troublé. Il avait du mal à se comprendre. Il aimait profondément Grimmjow, c'était une certitude. Mais Sôsuke aussi… Si on faisait l'effort de le connaître un peu, l'ancien capitaine avait de bons côtés et…

« Oui. Je… Je lui ai promis que j'allais lui donner une chance.

-… Vous allez essayer d'être comme deux amants ? »

Le jeune homme soupira et resserra sa prise autour des épaules fortes.

« Je ne peux pas le nier, Grimm. Je l'aime aussi… Et il m'a juré qu'il ne me ferait aucun mal. »

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils.

« Il y a un mais ?

-… A condition que je ne trahisse pas ma promesse de me plonger corps et âme dans cette relation. »

L'arrancar se crispa d'un coup, étouffant presque Ichigo. Il avait compris. Ichigo lui échappait. Il était déjà en train de s'éloigner de lui. Doucement ironique, vu qu'il l'avait dans ses bras à ce moment. Il s'en allait. Grimmjow le serra plus fort. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille.

« Grimm, tu me fais mal… Arrête.

-'Scuse.

-Tu resteras… ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu resteras hein ? Tu ne vas pas me laisser ? »

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux.

« Pourquoi je…

-Parce que j'ai couché avec celui que tu hais, parce que je lui ai promis quelque chose que tu n'auras pas, parce que… je suis un salaud. »

Ichigo sourit tristement.

« Oui, j'suis vraiment un salaud… »

Grimmjow colla son front à celui du lycéen et effleura ses lèvres de son souffle.

« Si t'es un salaud, t'auras pas d'regret à m'faire une faveur. »

Ichigo eut un regard triste.

« Que veux-tu ?

-Laisse-moi te toucher. »

Le jeune homme eut un nœud dans la gorge. Il venait à peine de promettre son amour à Sôsuke qu'il le trompait. S'il l'apprenait, nul doute qu'il y aurait des représailles. Mais comment dire non à celui qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps ?

Ichigo avait toujours cru en sa parole. Quand il promettait, c'était comme un serment à son âme. Et aujourd'hui, il se parjurait.

« D'accord… »

Grimmjow n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et fondit dans le cou du plus jeune pour le dévorer. Il avait patienté pour cet instant depuis des mois, depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, seul dans ce désert blanc et vide. Il agrippa les hanches d'Ichigo, le collant plus à lui, et embrassa, mordilla, lécha la chair. Il avait envie de le marquer, de laisser une trace de lui, mais cela serait provoquer Aizen. Il ne le ferait pas, pour ne pas mettre Ichigo en danger. Pourtant, l'envie ne manquait pas.

« Grimm… »

Ichigo avait déjà les yeux mi-clos, perdu dans les sensations. Grimmjow avait ces manières brutales et douces en même temps… ça le rendait fou. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait aussi bien le caractère de l'arrancar fauve. Et son odeur était si forte, si entêtante. Il l'adorait. Elle le prenait à la gorge et lui donnait envie de le sentir bien plus contre lui.

Le lycéen tourna la tête pour laisser plus de place à Grimmjow qui dévorait son cou, ses clavicules, tout en passant ses mains sous le t-shirt pour aller caresser la peau frémissante. Il ôta bien vite l'habit qui le dérangeait et se recula un court instant pour regarder le plus jeune qui haletait, torse nu. Ses yeux étaient sombres, étincelant d'une lueur de désir que Grimmjow mourrait d'envie de voir pour lui depuis des mois.

Il afficha son sourire carnassier et, d'un geste, coucha le plus jeune sur l'herbe. Ichigo eut un mouvement de surprise et voulut se dégager, au moins histoire de trouver un endroit un peu plus confortable, mais l'arrancar ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il prit les poignets du plus jeune dans une main et les plaça au-dessus de sa tête. Ichigo déglutit, légèrement anxieux.

Ichigo voulut parler, histoire de se rassurer un peu. Grimmjow avait ce regard dur et douloureux et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Tout à coup, il se rendit compte d'une chose. Grimmjow savait beaucoup de choses à propos de lui, de ses craintes, de ses espoirs. Mais que savait-il de Grimmjow ? Comment avait-il survécu à son combat ? Qu'était-il advenu après la guerre contre Aizen ? Pourquoi l'aimait-il autant ?

L'arrancar dut voir ce doute dans les yeux ambre, car il relâcha doucement les poignets et descendit lentement vers les lèvres du plus jeune pour les cueillir, devenant plus exigeant en approfondissant le baiser. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler. Les yeux suffisaient.

Ichigo sentait l'excitation monter en lui. Il gémit brièvement quand son vis-à-vis commença à torturer délicieusement son torse tout en glissant une main plus bas pour le déshabiller. Ichigo grimaça en sentant une branche griffer son dos. Grimmjow le redressa et ôta sa veste pour la mettre à la place. Le lycéen en profita pour passer ses bras autour du torse du plus grand et lui enlever ses vêtements.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nus, à se toucher et à s'embrasser sans un bruit. De temps en temps, Ichigo gémissait un peu sous une attention plus poussée mais les baisers de Grimmjow étouffaient les bruits trop forts.

Allongé sur la veste qu'il avait offerte, entouré par les bras puissants (Grimmjow était-il si musclé avant ?), Ichigo se sentait à la fois prisonnier et à la fois à l'abri. Il n'avait plus l'esprit très clair, mais contrairement à la veille, son cerveau était assez connecté pour lui dire que ce qui lui arrivait était un rêve qui devenait réalité. Grimmjow s'apprêtait à le prendre.

Il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire qu'il en avait rêvé, mais après avoir cru longtemps que celui qu'il aimait était mort, le sentir ainsi contre lui, bientôt en lui, et vivant… c'était bien un rêve qui devenait réalité. Ichigo gémit un peu plus fort. Il crispa ses doigts dans le dos de l'arrancar et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il ressentait un peu plus la douleur cette fois…

« Détends-toi, Ichi. »

Le lycéen étouffa un petit gémissement. Se détendre ? Alors qu'il avait trois doigts qui allaient et venaient en lui ? C'était légèrement compromis…

« Aah ! »

Ichigo rejeta la tête en arrière. Il se souvenait de cette sensation. Et c'était infiniment meilleur cette fois. Il secoua la tête, en réclamant encore. Grimmjow s'exécuta avec plaisir, jouant encore un moment avant de se retirer lentement. Il se plaça ensuite entre les jambes du plus jeune, regardant son visage. Il était rougi, transpirant, et surtout, terriblement excitant.

Grimmjow se plaça correctement et entra lentement, forçant le passage encore étonnement étroit. Une fois au bout, il attendit un court instant qu'Ichigo s'habitue à lui. Mais tout à coup, il se rendit compte de quelque chose. Dans les réactions du plus jeune, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de surprise. Il n'était pas le premier. Aizen avait été le premier.

L'arrancar resserra sa prise possessivement et cela inquiéta Ichigo. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise à l'idée que Grimmjow se mette en colère alors qu'il était en lui. Pourtant, il calma cette anxiété en sentant que son vis-à-vis se mettait à bouger lentement, puis, de plus en plus rapidement.

« Aah… »

Ichigo serrait encore parfois les dents quand c'était un peu trop douloureux, mais le plaisir arrivait vite et il gémit bientôt, en réclamant plus. Grimmjow était rapide, un peu trop pour lui, mais cela lui plaisait bien. Il commençait à perdre pied quand les mains de Grimmjow se resserrèrent encore, lui arrachant un petit cri douloureux.

« Grimm, a-arrête, tu…

-Il t'a fait jouir combien de fois dis-moi ? »

Ichigo ferma les yeux, blessé. Il savait bien que ça aurait lieu. Ses yeux étaient embués de plaisir, bientôt, ça serait de larmes de tristesse, c'est ça ? Il resta silencieux, tentant de ne pas gémir sous les assauts qui le heurtaient trop délicieusement.

« Et comment il t'a pris ? gronda Grimmjow. Doucement, brutalement ? Tu l'as supplié d'continuer ? ou tu l'as allumé ? »

Ichigo sentait sans peine la rage désespérée dans les paroles de Grimmjow. C'était pour cela qu'il ne lui en voulut pas de lui parler ainsi. Il le méritait dans le fond. Mais pas de cette manière. Il poussa un cri douloureux, il sentait que Grimmjow, dans ses gestes, n'avait plus en tête que son propre plaisir, aussi, il se força à répondre, la mort dans l'âme.

« Tr… Trois fois, je… Il était doux mais… exigeant, il… Je l'ai supplié… p-pour qu'il me soulage, oui, mais… »

Ichigo dut interrompre sa phrase pour crier sous les assauts de l'arrancar. Il s'était mis à pleurer.

« Mais quoi ?

-Je… J'étais drogué ! »

Grimmjow se figea, sincèrement étonné.

« Il t'a drogué ? Pour ta première fois ? Et tu restes avec lui ?

-Non, non ! J'ai été… agressé dans les bains… Un fou, m'avait drogué et voulait me violer mais… Je l'ai tué. Mais j'avais si mal…

-… Aizen t'a aidé dans ce sens alors ?

-O-oui…

-Et le mec ?

-Aizen s'en est chargé, je… n'en sais pas plus… »

Ichigo serrait les dents, frustré et blessé plus qu'il ne le montrait. Il voulait retenir ses pleurs mais il n'y arrivait presque pas. Grimmjow mit une seconde à accuser le coup. Ça tombait trop parfaitement pour Aizen ce coup. Il était sûr que c'était calculé, mais… aller jusqu'à droguer Ichigo et lui voler sa première fois d'une manière aussi sale, c'était indigne d'Aizen, non ? Grimmjow ne pouvait se résoudre à croire qu'on avait pu faire une telle chose à son Ichigo.

« Grimm… jow…

-Shh…J'te d'mande, pardon, Ichi. J'vais être plus doux. »

Ichigo acquiesça en déglutissant, soulagé que les choses se tassent un peu. Grimmjow le serra contre lui, doucement mais avec force. Il lécha les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucune larme et attendit un court instant avant de se remettre à bouger, lentement.

« Je t'aime, Grimm…

-Moi aussi, Ichi… »

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à jouir tous les deux. Grimmjow prit garde à ne pas rester dans son amant à ce moment. Il garda Ichigo contre lui un long moment, le serrant fort comme s'il avait été un enfant fragile. Il remarqua ensuite qu'il s'était endormi. Il le nettoya sommairement avec des mouchoirs dans sa poche et le rhabilla.

Allongé dans l'herbe, endormi, il ressemblait presque à un ange. Grimmjow se railla lui-même. Quel sentimental il devenait! Tout ça à cause de ce gamin : il lui avait changé son univers. L'arrancar se redressa et prit le lycéen dans ses bras. Il retourna dans la chambre d'hôtel et, s'assurant que Chad dormait profondément, il déposa Ichigo dans son futon et lui caressa le visage silencieusement pendant un long moment.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre…

Puis, Grimmjow partit.

Ichigo sentit que la chaleur avait disparu. Il s'obligea à garder les yeux fermés en comprenant ce que cela signifiait. Grimmjow était parti. Cela voulait dire qu'il ne voudrait plus de lui comme amant. Qu'est-ce qui l'aurait empêché de l'emmener avec lui… ? Pourquoi ne pas tuer Aizen et l'emmener ? Ichigo se reprit. Penser ainsi était stupide. Si Aizen mourait, il en serait très probablement affecté, et plus qu'il ne voulait sans doute le croire.

Le jeune homme se redressa difficilement et alla se doucher en tentant d'oublier les caresses sur son corps, les sensations que Grimmjow lui avaient donnés. L'amour, la tendresse, la force, la douleur. Il voulait tout garder, mais tout s'en allait.

Il avait promis à Aizen, il lui avait promis de se plonger dans cette relation corps et âme. Tant que Sôsuke ne lui faisait aucun mal. Mais si c'était lui qui faisait du mal à Sôsuke ? Le jeune homme mit l'eau à couler et se déshabilla rapidement avant d'entrer dans la douche.

Ichigo avait la certitude que les sentiments de l'ancien capitaine étaient sincères. Il ne voulait pas lui briser le cœur. Il ne voulait briser le cœur de personne. Il ne voulait pas que ceux qu'il aimait soient tristes.

Ichigo se prit la tête dans les mains. Il ne pouvait pas quitter Sôsuke, il se sentait trop proche de lui. Mais il aimait Grimmjow. Il voulut crier, hurler de rage. Il n'avait plus les mêmes problèmes, mais y avait-il vraiment gagné ? Les nouveaux n'étaient pas plus faciles à résoudre.

Il soupira et sortit de la douche. Par miracle, Chad dormait toujours. Ichigo soupira encore en le regardant. Il aurait aimé dormir aussi paisiblement. Silencieux, il s'assit sur une chaise et attendit. Progressivement, ses yeux brûlèrent, puis, ils se brouillèrent. Quelques secondes plus tard, il pleurait.

« J'te déteste, enfoiré… J'te déteste… »

* * *

**Je vous garantis qu'il y aura d'autres Grimmichi mais pas tout de suite, donc prenez votre mal en patience! ^^**


	12. Sing for absolution Muse

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

* * *

CHAPITRE 11

_Sing for absolution_

A huit heures tapantes, tous les élèves étaient rassemblés devant le bus. Aizen s'avança et commença à compter. Une fois fini, il fronça les sourcils.

« Où sont Kurosaki et Yasutora ? »

Le professeur principal tiqua. Aizen comprit.

« Je vais les chercher, attendez-moi. »

L'homme quitta le groupe prestement. Il avait de nouveau senti un reiatsu puissant plus tôt dans la matinée et il croyait avoir reconnu celui de Jaggerjack. Et cela l'inquiétait légèrement car l'aura était plutôt forte. Plus que dans ses souvenirs. Il accéléra le pas et rejoignit rapidement le couloir des chambres des hommes. Il arriva devant la porte et frappa brièvement. N'ayant aucune réponse, il entra et tomba sur une scène étrange.

Chad essayait de réconforter Ichigo qui pleurait, le regard plongé dans le vide et immobile. Sôsuke s'avança d'un pas.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Il ne veut pas me dire. »

L'ancien capitaine fronça les sourcils et jugea qu'il devait réagir. Il fit apparaître son zanpakuto et, d'une illusion toujours parfaitement calculée, il envoya Chad rejoindre ses camarades dans le bus. Une fois les deux hommes seuls, Aizen sentit qu'un long silence s'installait.

« Ichigo ? »

Il s'approcha du jeune homme et essuya une larme du bout de son pouce. Il se plaça près de lui et s'accroupit. Il releva juste la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, une main posée sur un des genoux.

« Tu m'expliques ? »

Le jeune homme leva le regard vers l'homme et, croisant les yeux noirs, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il secoua la tête et essuya rapidement ses larmes. Il effleura la main de Sôsuke du bout des doigts, tremblant. Après un court instant, il se remit à pleurer.

« Sôsuke… »

L'homme se raidit légèrement. Il n'était pas habitué à entendre autant d'émotions prononcées dans son seul prénom et de surcroît de la part d'Ichigo. Il prit la main dans la sienne, la réconfortant d'une poigne ferme et rassurante.

« J'ai senti un reiatsu, Ichigo. Qui était-ce ? Tu l'as vu n'est-ce pas ? »

Ichigo ferma les yeux pour contenir un nœud dans sa gorge et acquiesça silencieusement. Il voulut dire le prénom qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ne tenant plus, il enroula ses bras autour du cou de son amant, le surprenant au passage.

Aizen n'en perdit pas ses moyens pour autant. Il entoura le plus jeune de ses bras, le serrant contre lui et lui caressant les cheveux délicatement. Alors qu'il pensait qu'il ne saurait rien de plus, il entendit, entre deux sanglots étouffés, quelques murmures.

«Revenu… Il était pas mort… Il est revenu… »

L'ancien capitaine se raidit, légèrement surpris, intrigué. Si Ichigo parlait bien de l'homme qu'il avait en tête, ses plans risquaient d'être mis à mal…

« De qui parles-tu, Ichigo ? demanda doucement Sôsuke. Dis-moi… Il te veut du mal ? »

Le jeune homme se crispa.

« G… Grimmjow… »

Aizen fronça les sourcils. Et il était inutile de préciser que cette fois, le bleuté ne serait pas sous ses ordres. Il jugea qu'il réfléchirait à tout cela un peu plus tard, pour le moment, il devait savoir pourquoi Ichigo n'était pas content de savoir la nouvelle.

« Il t'a menacé ? Il veut se battre contre toi ? »

Ichigo s'écarta, soudain plus calme. Il s'essuya les yeux et se frotta le visage d'une main. Il avait repris un regard grave, les sourcils froncés. Pourtant, il gardait sa main dans celle de l'homme. Il le regarda dans les yeux.

« Il ne veut pas me tuer, au contraire. Il m'aime et a juré qu'il ferait tout pour que je ne reste pas avec toi.

-…

-Sôsuke ? »

L'homme eut besoin d'un instant pour accuser le coup. Depuis quand Grimmjow s'intéressait-il à quelqu'un dans un autre but que de le tuer ou jouer avec avant de le tuer ? Cet homme était une brute avide de destruction. Il ne vivait qu'en détruisant, alors pourquoi serait-il subitement tombé amoureux d'Ichigo ? C'était risible !

« Et tu ne l'as pas repoussé ? »

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre. Il baissa les yeux. Non, il l'avait même encouragé. Il secoua la tête.

« Sôsuke… Je ne peux pas…

-… J'attendrai tes explications, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Mais n'oublie pas ta promesse. »

Ichigo se raidit, écarquillant les yeux. S'il la rompait, Aizen le tuerait-il ?

« Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Mais je suis rancunier. »

Ou s'en prendrait-il à Grimmjow ? Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de se remettre qu'il sentait une main caresser doucement sa joue avant qu'un baiser tendre ne vienne se poser sur le coin de ses lèvres.

« Il faut y aller maintenant, Ichigo.

-Hai. »

A la fin de la journée, Ichigo dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'avait pas retenu grand-chose des différentes visites. Il avait surtout tourné et retourné les problèmes dans sa tête, ne trouvant aucune réponse. S'il quittait Aizen pour rejoindre Grimmjow, il risquait sa vie et celle de Grimmjow. S'il restait avec Aizen, il était quand même heureux mais paradoxalement malheureux d'abandonner Grimmjow. Un triangle amoureux, hein ?

Appuyé contre la vitre du bus qui rentrait à l'hôtel, Ichigo grogna. Il se serait bien passé de conneries de ce genre. Il avait déjà assez à faire pour se remettre de la perte de ses pouvoirs, de ses amis qui l'avaient abandonné… Quoique. Ces histoires avaient au moins le mérité de lui occuper l'esprit.

Il voulait rester avec Aizen parce que, malgré tout, il ne l'effrayait plus autant. Il commençait à comprendre que l'homme pouvait être sincère, aimant. Il ne voulait pas rester avec simplement parce qu'il avait peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à Grimmjow. Il y avait plus. Et Ichigo ne pouvait le nier.

Il soupira. Il devait dire à Grimmjow qu'il ne pouvait pas être autre chose que son ami. Il l'avait lui-même proposé, non ? Les deux hommes savaient à quel point ils s'aimaient, mais ils avaient aussi compris que c'était impossible pour eux.

D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'Aizen avait toujours de 'bons' rapports avec son ancien Espada ? Ichigo ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre les survivants du camp ennemi. Seraient-ils capables de s'entendre ? Ou la jalousie les opposerait-elle comme deux rivaux ?

Quand le bus s'arrêta, Ichigo avait pris une décision. Il devait dire à Grimmjow qu'ils seraient amis. Autant parce qu'il était arrivé le dernier mais surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il se batte contre Aizen. Cela serait dangereux et Ichigo ne voulait surtout pas que Grimmjow mette sa vie en danger pour lui.

« Ichigo ! On a un peu de temps, on va faire un foot ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta, tiré de ses pensées. Une partie de la classe avait organisé une petite séance de sport avant d'aller aux bains. Le lycéen acquiesça, souriant. Il pourrait se changer les idées, comme ça ! Ils allèrent poser leur sac dans les chambres et retournèrent vite sur le terrain vide face à l'hôtel. Il y avait juste de l'herbe. On mit des vestes pour délimiter les cages et la partie commença.

Après une bonne heure de jeu où, Ichigo l'avouait, il avait pu bien se défouler, on décida de rentrer à l'hôtel. Trempé, le jeune homme voulut ôter son t-shirt mais il se retint au dernier moment. Les traces ne seraient pas discrètes… Il soupira et se dirigea vers la chambre où il prit une douche. Leur lycée avait vraiment bien fait les choses. Entre l'aide financière de l'établissement et l'apport des familles, ils avaient pu trouver un hôtel bien équipé. Salle de bain dans chaque chambre.

L'ancien shinigami attendit que son ami finisse et ne perdit pas de temps pour s'engouffrer dans la salle d'eau où il ne se prélassa que peu, les bains étant la prochaine étape. Quand il ressortit, Chad était déjà parti. Le jeune homme ne s'en formalisa pas, au contraire, il était plutôt content vu qu'il avait oublié ses habits. Il passa rapidement un sous-vêtement et sursauta quand il sentit une main effleurer son dos.

Faisant volte-face, il se calma en reconnaissant l'ancien capitaine.

« Me fais pas des peurs pareilles… Je vais avoir une crise cardiaque à la fin.

-Oh ? Excuse-moi. J'avais terriblement envie de te voir… »

Aizen s'approcha du plus jeune et l'entoura de ses bras. Ichigo se laissa faire, ressentant quand même de la gêne.

« Seulement me voir ?

-Perspicace avec ça… Tu es presque parfait. »

Ichigo sourit, amusé. Il se retourna pour faire face à l'homme et posa une main sur le torse, la tête contre l'épaule. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de faux, mais il n'osait dire à Aizen qu'il avait couché avec Grimmjow. C'était signer leur arrêt de mort, non ?

« Tu as quelque chose à dire ?

-Hm. »

Ichigo s'écarta, il passa un pantalon avant de reprendre.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant la journée.

-Et ?

-Disons que… Il faut d'abord que je t'explique plusieurs choses.

-Je n'attends que ça. Tu viens dans ma chambre ? Nous ne serons pas dérangés. »

Le lycéen fit non de la tête.

« Je ne veux plus attendre. Je veux être honnête avec toi. »

Sôsuke hocha la tête très légèrement. Il avisa le fauteuil et s'assit. Ichigo prit une chaise qu'il plaça devant l'homme.

« Au tout début, quand tu es apparu… Je t'avoue que tu m'as terrifié. J'avais peur que, d'une minute à l'autre, tu ne décides de te venger de moi. »

Aizen fronça les sourcils.

« Maintenant je n'ai plus peur, mais comprends-moi. J'étais malade, affaibli et te voir… J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou. Vraiment. Mes amis me parlaient de toi comme d'un prof génial et je ne pouvais même pas leur dire qui tu étais, ce que tu avais fait. J'avais l'impression que c'était un délire, quelque chose du genre… Vraiment, tu m'as terrifié… »

L'homme regardait attentivement le plus jeune qui serrait les poings. S'en voulait-il d'avoir eu peur ou s'en voulait-il de dire de telles choses ?

« En fait, s'il n'y avait eu que toi, je serais réellement mort de trouille.

-C'est là qu'il entre en scène ? »

Ichigo plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis un instant avant de reprendre.

« Oui. Mais à ce moment, il cachait son visage. Il ne voulait pas me dire qui il était.

-Il avait peur ?

-Il ne voulait pas me mettre en danger.

-…

-Il m'a veillé beaucoup de nuits, il m'a réconforté. Quand tu m'as isolé de tout, il m'a aidé à le surmonter.

-Je t'ai fait souffrir à ce point ?

-… Oui. Si Grimmjow n'avait pas été là, je… Je crois que j'aurais réellement craqué. Je serais devenu dingue…

-C'est pour ça que tu hésites entre nous alors ? »

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel, pensif.

« Pas vraiment. Lâcha-t-il finalement. Je crois que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais attaché à Grimmjow après sa mort. Je tentais de me le cacher, je ne voulais pas y penser. Mais à force de discuter avec 'l'inconnu' j'ai compris.

-Tu parlais de Grimmjow avec lui ? »

Le lycéen sourit.

« ça fait bizarre oui. Je parlais de lui avec lui. Quand j'y repense, je l'ai aussi fait souffrir. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si quelqu'un me disait qu'il m'aimait désespérément alors que je suis mort et que je me fais passer pour un autre… »

Aizen eut une moue d'agacement. Il plia son coude et posa sa tête sur sa main.

« Et alors ? »

Ichigo sentit sans peine la jalousie de l'homme. Il sourit, amusé.

« J'ai décidé. Je reste avec toi, Sôsuke. Grimmjow n'a pas voulu m'avouer qui il était plus tôt. S'il avait vraiment voulu, il n'aurait pas hésité…

-Il y a un mais ?

-Promets-moi que tu ne lui feras pas de mal. Je voudrais au moins rester ami avec lui… S'il est d'accord.

-… Je devrais pouvoir y parvenir. »

Le jeune homme afficha un sourire discret. Il était tout de même triste de devoir laisser celui qu'il avait aimé le premier mais… Quelque part, il en voulait à Grimmjow de ne pas avoir fait les choses jusqu'au bout. Un peu.

« Je dois aussi te dire autre chose. »

Aizen fronça les sourcils, il sentait que ce qui allait suivre était plus grave.

« A vrai dire, je voulais te le cacher… Mais je veux être honnête avec toi… »

L'homme voyait que la chose était dure à dire, aussi, il ne força pas Ichigo et attendit qu'il s'exprime.

« Hier, je l'ai vu. Nous nous sommes disputés à propos de plusieurs choses…

-Va au fait, Ichigo. Je suis plus résistant que tu ne sembles le croire. »

Le jeune homme lança un regard empli d'une légère détresse à l'ancien capitaine.

« Je… Il m'a demandé une faveur. Que… Que je le laisse me toucher. »

Un grand froid se répandit dans la salle. Ichigo baissa les yeux, anxieux quant à la réaction d'Aizen.

« En clair, vous avez couché.

-… Oui… »

Ichigo était mal à l'aise de ces silences prolongés.

« Et tu me le dis alors que j'ai dit i peine cinq minutes, que j'étais rancunier. Tu n'as pas peur ?

-Bien sûr que si ! rétorqua Ichigo. Comment je pourrais ne pas avoir peur de toi au moins un peu ? Si tu te mets en colère, j'ai aucun moyen de t'arrêter, mais… Mais comment veux-tu qu'on puisse juste essayer d'être comme un couple si je te cache des choses pareilles dès le début ? »

La franchise du plus jeune désarçonna l'homme un court instant. Il esquissa un sourire.

« Tu es quelqu'un d'honnête, Ichigo. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, ne tire pas trop sur la corde. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à sévir. »

Ichigo se raidit. Que voulait dire ce genre de discours ? Aizen le pardonnait et le menaçait ? Après tout, il avait tout à fait le droit vu qu'il venait d'être fait cocu mais… Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Ichigo. Il n'était pas très à l'aise.

Il sursauta quand on l'appela. Aizen lui demandait de venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Le lycéen hocha la tête, dubitatif, et murmura un peu mécontent.

« Je suis pas une fille…

-Je veux juste t'étreindre. J'ai le droit d'être heureux et soulagé, non ? Au final, c'est moi que tu as choisi. »

Ichigo acquiesça. Il avait fait son choix oui. Il sourit doucement quand Sôsuke se leva pour caresser sa joue.

« Dis, tu ne voudrais pas venir dans ma chambre ? J'ai une furieuse envie de t'étreindre très fort, _Ichigo_. »

Le jeune homme se raidit à l'entente de son nom avec autant de sous-entendu. Il rougit légèrement. L'homme voulait lui faire l'amour alors qu'il venait de lui dire qu'il l'avait trompé ?

« Je…

-On profitera des bains plus tard.

-Oui…

-Mais si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrai. »

Ichigo ne contredit pas. Aizen le prit par le poignet et l'entraîna d'un pas rapide mais pas pressé vers sa chambre. A peine eut-il fermé la porte qu'il plaquait Ichigo contre et lui volait un baiser. D'abord un peu réticent, Ichigo rendit les armes sans réel combat et passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant pour profiter des sensations de leur langue qui s'emmêlaient.

Ichigo ferma les yeux et savoura le contact des mains qui parcouraient son corps, le débarrassant de ses habits au passage. Une fois torse nu, il sentit qu'Aizen glissait ses lèvres plus bas pour aller mordiller la base de son cou tandis que ses mains continuaient de le brûler délicieusement.

« Sôsuke… »

Ichigo se souvint de cette fois-là toute sa vie. Parce que, jamais depuis qu'il était né, il ne s'était senti aussi vivant. Les gestes doux, mais durs aussi, les mots caressants et à la fois impérieux… Sôsuke avait tout fait pour le rendre fou, et il avait réussi. Il avait imprégné son être au plus profond de son âme, lui rappelant toute sa vie que son premier homme, c'était lui.

Le premier qui l'avait rendu fou, qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était vivant, c'était lui.

Cette fois-là, il en avait réclamé encore sans avoir besoin d'être drogué. Il avait beaucoup aimé, il avait savouré. Et jamais il ne serait capable d'oublier les sensations. Peut-être que c'était aussi puissant parce qu'Aizen y mettait du sien, pour lui prouver que Grimmjow valait moins. Peut-être que c'était faux, qu'il n'y avait aucun sentiment. Même si on ne pouvait pas faire semblant d'aimer avec tant de réalisme.

Mais Ichigo se fichait de ça. Grimmjow était unique, Aizen était unique. Il aimait les deux du plus profond de son âme, le premier peut-être un peu plus. Mais cette fois-là, avec Aizen, ce n'était ni Grimmjow ni Aizen qui étaient uniques. C'était lui. Il s'était senti aimé, chéri, presque adoré. Et venant de la part de l'homme qui lui avait fait du mal…

Cela avait un goût de rêve qui devenait réalité. Comme si la paix hissait enfin son drapeau blanc. Comme s'il pouvait enfin soupirer et dire que, dans ses bras, il se sentait à sa place. Comme s'il était protégé.

* * *

« Tu es beau, Ichigo. »

Le jeune homme sursauta légèrement.

« Euh… Merci… »

Sôsuke le tenait tout contre lui. Ils étaient allongés tous deux dans le futon du plus âgé, n'ayant remis que leurs sous-vêtements après la douche. Ichigo reposait sa tête sur le torse d'Aizen. Sa respiration était si régulière qu'il aurait pu se croire bercé et s'endormir. Après un silence, Ichigo reprit :

« Sôsuke…

-Un problème ?

-Est-ce que… tu pourrais me soigner ? »

L'homme sourit, amusé.

« Tu as mal ?

-… C'est que tu n'es pas spécialement doux et… tu es bien fait, du coup…

-Shh… Met-toi sur le ventre, je fais ça tout de suite. »

Ichigo sourit timidement, à la fois gêné et, au fond de lui, heureux. Il se sentait incroyablement bien, seul avec Aizen, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ou si, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre totalement.

« Détend-toi, tu es trop crispé. »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et soupira longuement, savourant ensuite les sensations dans le bas de son dos.

Après quelques minutes ainsi, Aizen avisa l'heure et conseilla à Ichigo de retourner avec ses amis avant le dîner. Le jeune homme acquiesça et se rhabilla ensuite avant de sortir calmement.

Dans les couloirs, Ichigo soupira. Il avait légèrement mal au bas du dos et il bénit son amant de savoir aussi bien utiliser les kidô de soin. Il retournait à sa chambre quand il tomba sur Chad.

« Où étais-tu ? On te cherchait. »

Ichigo paniqua légèrement. Il n'allait pas dire qu'il couchait avec le prof de maths !

« Je… Je discutais avec Sôsuke.

-Sôsuke ? Tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

-En fait… Il est de la famille. »

Ichigo se rappela du mensonge que l'ancien capitaine avait fait avaler à son père. Un cousin perdu de vue et retrouvé par hasard.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit.

-C'est qu'en fait, on ne voulait pas tellement en parler…

-Il t'aide ? Tu parles avec lui ? »

Le lycéen comprit le sous-entendu.

« Il connaît Soul Society. Je peux parler avec lui, oui… »

Chad fixa son ami du regard. Finalement, il posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Tu vas mieux, ça se voit. Continue comme ça. »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, surpris de ce genre de mots, et il reprit sourire.

« Merci, Chad. Au fait, le dîner est bientôt prêt ?

-Dans trente minutes on doit y aller.

-Okay.

-Je vais me changer. »

La soirée passa sans encombre. Ichigo avait à peine osé regarder Aizen en face sans rougir. Il avait encore un peu de mal à se dire qu'il abandonnait son amour pour Grimmjow mais il se consolait en se disant qu'ils pourraient toujours être de bons amis. Ou peut-être qu'il se mentait en se le faisant croire. Grimmjow n'abandonnait pas.

La nuit s'écoula sur le même schéma : calme et sans vagues. Enfin… Il y eut quelques vagues, mais dans les bains. En pleine nuit, Aizen était venu réveiller Ichigo pour l'emmener, à moitié somnolant, se baigner dans les sources.

Cela avait fini en séance câlins, pour rester sobre, et Ichigo ne se souvint pas d'être retourné tout seul dans sa chambre. Par contre, il se souvenait très bien de la sensation de l'eau tout autour de lui alors qu'Aizen lui faisait l'amour. Quand il se réveilla, le jeune homme avait légèrement mal au dos. Heureusement qu'Aizen utilisait des kidô de soin, sinon, il serait bon pour rester une semaine au lit. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il pense à dire à Aizen de ralentir un peu le rythme. Il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps à ce train-là.

Alors que les deux garçons s'habillaient pour descendre au petit-déjeuner, ils parlaient du programme de la journée. Visite d'un site archéologique. Ichigo n'aimait pas spécialement les vieilles pierres, mais il aimait voir les paysages qu'elles rendaient. L'histoire ne l'intéressait pas spécialement, mais si on la lui racontait bien, il n'en perdait pas une miette.

Du coup, il était plutôt content de la journée qui se profilait.

Quand il descendit, il se demanda pourquoi tout le monde le regardait bizarrement et surtout, pourquoi toutes les filles de la classe se mettaient à chuchoter furieusement dès qu'elles le voyaient. Le jeune homme s'inspecta, il n'avait pourtant pas d'épis plus monstrueux que d'habitude, il était habillé correctement (c'est-à-dire pas avec un t-shirt à l'envers) donc il se demandait bien le pourquoi de ces regards.

« Kurosaki-kuuuuun ! »

Ichigo sursauta au cri de guerre d'Inoue. Il se frotta les oreilles.

« ça y est… je suis sourd… »

Inoue lui sauta littéralement dessus.

« C'est vrai ce qu'ils disent ? C'est vrai ? »

Ichigo secoua la tête et se passa une main sur le visage.

« De quoi de vrai ?

-Qu'Aizen-san est ton cousin ? »

Ichigo tomba des nues. Il regarda furtivement Chad qui haussa les épaules. Il n'avait rien dit. Ichigo grogna et se rendit tout à coup compte que tout le monde s'était tu pour écouter sa réponse. Il n'en revenait pas. Autant de gens s'intéressaient à Sôsuke ? Au regard de certaines filles, il supposa qu'elles attendaient de savoir pour lui donner des lettres d'amour à transmettre.

« Mais…

-Ichigo-kun, je crois que nous sommes découverts. »

Aizen venait d'entrer, suivi par les deux autres professeurs. Il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule d'Ichigo et souriait de son sempiternel sourire avenant et trop bon.

« Vu que vous semblez tous si intéressés, je vais vous répondre. En effet, Ichigo-kun et moi sommes cousins. Satisfaits ? »

Le jeune homme lança un regard à son vis-à-vis. Il le lui rendit en lui faisant comprendre que tout irait très bien. Ichigo soupira et rejoignit ses amis pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Et ce qu'il supposait arriva. Alors qu'il contemplait le site de la visite, tout un groupe d'élèves de sa classe –qui habituellement l'ignoraient- s'étaient découverts plein de points communs avec lui et mourraient d'envie de faire connaissance. En à peine une demi-journée, il avait collecté, contre son gré, pas loin d'une dizaine de lettres d'amour qu'il avait promis de donner au concerné dans les plus brefs délais. Ichigo râla d'avoir dû supporter ces gens qu'il n'aimait pas au lieu de profiter de la visite unique. Aizen le remarqua et lui sourit simplement, amusé.

Dans le fond, Ichigo se sentait fier. L'homme qui avait fait des pieds et des mains pour l'avoir était convoité par la majorité de sa classe. Cela lui plaisait bien, seulement, paradoxalement, il était aussi un peu jaloux et inquiet. Si Aizen était si bien, si parfait, pourquoi s'intéressait-il à lui ? Vraiment par amour ?

Les deux derniers jours du voyage furent une sorte de calvaire pour Ichigo qui ne savait pas qu'il pouvait avoir ce côté asocial. Il en avait marre de supporter ces gens superficiels de sa classe qui le flattait honteusement en croyant entrer dans les bonnes grâces du si gentil, si doux, si beau, si agréable professeur Aizen.

« Raah ! ça m'énerve ! »

Aizen laissa un rire lui échapper. Ichigo et lui était dans sa chambre et le plus jeune venait de lancer encore trois lettres par terre.

« Hm, tu n'aimes pas qu'on me fasse la cour ?

-Bien sûr que non ! T'aimerais pas ça toi non plus ! ajouta Ichigo.

-C'est certain. »

Aizen ramassa les papiers et retourna s'asseoir sur son futon. Il feuilleta les différentes lettres et haussa un sourcil en lisant certaines.

« Tiens, il y a même des hommes ?

-Pff… »

L'ancien capitaine leva juste les yeux pour voir la mine boudeuse de son jeune amant. Il afficha un large sourire.

« Certaines filles font de très jolies lettres, tu sais.

-J'm'en fous.

-Une m'a carrément fait du rentre-dedans ce midi. Je crois qu'elle a eu la peur de sa vie. Une humaine qui ose me parler ainsi… »

Au bout du lit, assis en tailleur, Ichigo grommelait. Il n'en était pas encore à l'amour passionnel avec Sôsuke mais tout de même, il avait de quoi être jaloux !

« Sôsuke ! J'm'en vais si tu préfères lire les lettres de tes soupirants. »

L'homme posa les papiers sur une table basse et fit signe à Ichigo de s'approcher. Le jeune homme s'exécuta, un peu bougon, et lâcha une exclamation surprise quand son vis-à-vis le plaqua sur le matelas.

« J'adore te voir jaloux, Ichigo. J'ai le sentiment que tu m'aimes encore plus. »

Ichigo détourna le regard.

« Si je t'aimais pas au moins un peu, je te laisserai pas faire tout ça… Idiot. »

Aizen sourit, amusé du sobriquet. Il aimait bien voir Ichigo ainsi, plein de vie, récalcitrant et à la fois mignon. Il se pencha doucement pour cueillir ses lèvres et après un long baiser, il posa son front contre celui du plus jeune.

« Tu serais d'accord pour que nous restions ici pour le week-end ? »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu veux dire qu'on les laisse repartir et on reste là ? Juste toi et moi ?

-Oui. »

Le jeune homme demeura silencieux un moment, un peu sous le choc. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa faire quand Sôsuke l'entoura de ses bras, l'étreignant.

« Pourquoi pas… Tu m'en diras plus sur toi ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je veux… apprendre à te connaître… »

Sôsuke sourit légèrement, presque sincèrement. Ichigo ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Il commençait à moins regretter sa décision. Parce que, malgré tout, plus il restait avec l'homme, plus il lui trouvait des qualités. Et même s'il l'avait blessé par le passé, aujourd'hui, il trouvait dans sa compagnie du réconfort. Oui, il devait se l'avouer. Il commençait à l'aimer.

* * *

**A pluch'!**


	13. Le Sacrifice

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

Pairings : AiIchi, T pour violence

* * *

CHAPITRE 12

_Le Sacrifice_

Ichigo apprécia particulièrement le week-end qu'il passa avec Sôsuke. Plus il côtoyait l'homme, même deux malheureux jour, plus il en apprenait sur lui. Le jeune homme avait, entre autre, découvert que l'ancien capitaine excellait en calligraphie. Il transformait l'écriture en œuvre d'art. Ichigo découvrit encore que son amant connaissait beaucoup de choses aussi bien de l'histoire, que de la littérature et beaucoup encore.

Ichigo n'était pas tellement le genre d'adolescent qui vivait dans les livres et la culture, mais, quand on lui donnait l'occasion d'apprendre de nouvelles choses, il fonçait. Avec Aizen, il fonçait. L'homme lui apprenait énormément de choses, il l'intriguait, le captivait, le charmait.

Au retour du week-end, Ichigo avait presque oublié que cet homme lui avait fait du mal, ou s'il s'en rappelait, il se disait qu'on avait tous le droit à une seconde chance.

Alors que le lycéen se levait pour s'habiller et aller en cours, il se demanda comment pouvait aller Grimmjow. Il devait être en colère… Il n'avait répondu à aucun de ses messages. Ichigo n'aimait pas ça. Il voulait que Grimmjow et lui restent amis, parce que, malgré tout, ils se comprenaient.

Une fois habillé, Ichigo descendit à la cuisine et mangea en compagnie de sa famille. Il leur avait raconté le week-end avec Sôsuke, passant soigneusement sous silence certains détails interdits aux mineurs…

Alors qu'il sortait, Ichigo se dit que c'était une belle journée. Il n'était pas fatigué, pas stressé, incroyablement serein malgré le problème qui lui restait à résoudre et le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant. La perte de ses pouvoirs semblait moins dure. Même si un nuage noir restait au loin, le ciel était à peu près bleu.

Pourtant, il n'aurait pas pensé que ça aurait tourné à l'orage.

Le jeune homme rejoignait le lycée quand il entendit un bruit de casse. Voyant qu'il était en avance, il fit un détour et tomba sur Grimmjow, le visage découvert, qui venait de tuer un hollow. Le cœur d'Ichigo manqua un battement. Il avait oublié à quel point l'arrancar pouvait être beau. Il s'avança.

« Grimmjow ? »

L'arrancar lança un regard entre colère et inquiétude au jeune homme. Il ne répondit pas.

« J'aimerais te parler, c'est possible ? »

Grimmjow grogna et mit ses mains dans ses 'poches' avant de faire mine de s'en aller.

« Ce n'est pas très poli de partir sans rien dire. »

L'homme aux cheveux bleus se mit en garde en avisant Aizen, juste derrière Ichigo.

« Sôsuke ? Mais…

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'voulez ?

-Pourquoi es-tu si agressif, Grimm ?

-Pourquoi ? T'en as d'bonnes, Ichi ! Parce que j'suis l'dindon d'la farce, p'têt ! Ça t'va comme explication ? »

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre. Evidemment, Grimmjow n'allait pas accepter d'avoir perdu si facilement…

« Je sais que je ne t'ai pas choisi, Grimm, mais… Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne resterait pas ami ? Je t'apprécie beaucoup et…

-Tu m'apprécies ? Drôle, y'a quelques jours, tu pleurais sur mon épaule en disant qu'tu m'aimais. Après, tu t'tapais l'mec juste derrière toi. »

Aizen grimaça à l'expression '_mec'_. Grimmjow le vit et ajouta :

« Oh, pardon, j'aurais dû dire '_Aizen-sama'_, peut-être ? »

On pouvait sentir sans peine la tension dans l'air. Ichigo s'inquiéta. Il fit un pas vers Grimmjow qui, d'un coup de sonido, apparut derrière Aizen, Pantera dégainée et juste sur son cou.

« P'tain, on dirait bien que j'suis réellement plus fort. »

Ichigo déglutit, inquiet, alors que l'ancien capitaine ne cillait pas.

« Ou p'têt que tu t'es encroûté, _Sôsuke _?

-Grimmjow, arrête ! Ne vous battez pas pour moi !

-Car même si tu sembles plus fort, Grimmjow, n'oublie pas que tu ne sais pas déjouer mon illusion. »

L'arrancar fronça les sourcils. L'intimidation ne fonctionnerait pas avec Aizen, il était d'une autre trempe. L'ancien capitaine recula d'un pas quand Grimmjow le lâcha et cacha la légère inquiétude qui l'avait envahie. Il savait que Grimmjow serait forcément devenu plus fort, mais à ce point… ?

« Arrête, Grimmjow ! Je veux que nous restions amis ! Je t'aime trop pour t'abandonner, tu devrais le savoir, non ?

-Si tu m'aimais autant, t'aurais pas choisi le mec qui t'a fait autant de mal. T'aurais pas choisi celui qui a menacé de tuer ta famille, tes amis et ton monde.

-Ah, et tu vas sans doute ajouter qu'il t'aurait choisi, toi ? rétorqua Aizen froidement.

-Au moins, il aurait pas choisi l'enfoiré qui l'a fait pleurer pendant des nuits. »

La réplique jeta un grand froid. Ichigo était mal à l'aise. Il se doutait bien qu'il y aurait confrontation… Mais il avait espéré que non, quel fou ! Comment avait-il pu y croire, hein ? Il savait bien de quel bois étaient faits les deux hommes. Jamais ils ne s'avoueraient vaincus sans se battre jusqu'au bout.

« Si personne n'y met du sien, il n'y aura pas de progrès… Murmura Ichigo. Je vous aime tous les deux. Peut-être même que je t'aime plus, Grimmjow, mais... »

Grimmjow était suspendu aux lèvres du plus jeune, attendant sa réponse impatiemment.

« Mais ce n'est pas toi qui est venu le premier.

-Mais si ! J'étais là dès que tu étais malade ! Je te veillais toutes les nuits, je m'assurais de savoir si ton état n'empirait pas, j'ai même utilisé de la nécromancie pour que ta fièvre soit moins forte ! J'ai toujours été là, toujours je t'ai soutenu, je…

-Mais tu ne m'as pas dit qui tu étais. Tu ne m'as jamais montré ton visage… Tu… »

Grimmjow ne cachait pas bien sa douleur et sa déception. Il serra les poings.

« J'avais peur qu'il ne te fasse du mal ! hurla-t-il en montrant Aizen du doigt. Si je m'étais révélé à toi et s'il avait découvert que j'étais vivant, il m'aurait tué et tu t'serais retrouvé seul ! Imagine-toi, tout seul, au début, contre lui ! Qu'aurais-tu fait ? »

Aizen lança un regard inquiet à Ichigo, sachant pertinemment ce que le plus jeune ressentait. Il le lui avait même dit : il serait devenu fou sans Grimmjow.

« Grimm… Je suis désolé. »

Cette phrase fut la goutte d'eau en trop. Grimmjow poussa un cri entre souffrance et rage.

« J'pige pas ! Où est la logique, Ichi ? Qu'tu veuilles lui accorder une seconde chance, okay, mais alors pourquoi c'est pas lui qui reste l'ami vu que tu m'aimais avant ? Pourquoi coucher avec ? »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Aizen n'aimait pas du tout la tournure des évènements.

« Est-ce que j'ai donné l'impression d'en vouloir à ton cul ? Non ! Non, Ichigo ! Tout c'que j'ai d'mandé, c'était un baiser ! Et quand j't'ai d'mandé d'me laisser t'toucher, j'crois m'souvenir que t'étais partant et qu'au final, t'en aurais bien r'demandé ! »

Le jeune homme se figea.

« Mais… Tu…

-Tu voulais juste un bon coup, c'est ça ? cracha-t-il. Sôsuke baise bien, au moins ? J'suis mieux ou moins bien qu'lui ? Moins bien visiblement ! Vu qu'tu m'as pas choisi ! »

Ichigo serra les points. Il voulait bien passer beaucoup de choses à Grimmjow, mais le laisser fouler au pied sa dignité…

« Ta gueule ! Arrancar débile ! Tu dis que Sôsuke n'en veut qu'à mes fesses et qu'il m'a fait plus de mal que de bien mais t'es pas mieux ! Qui m'a affronté plusieurs fois, ne se privant pas de m'envoyer des ceros à bout portant ? Qui s'est marré à me frapper sans relâche au visage jusqu'à ce que je tombe à ses pieds ? Qui m'a planté une épée dans le bras pour que j'bouge pas ? Qui, hein ! C'est pas toi, peut-être ? T'es pas mieux, mais t'aurais été mieux si tu avais eu du courage. T'as été lâche, Grimmjow, t'as été un putain d'lâche ! Tu te serais présenté tout de suite, j'aurais dit oui. J'aurais accepté que t'en veuilles à mon cul comme tu dis ! Mais t'as été lâche, alors t'as perdu. »

Un grand silence s'installa, Ichigo haletait. Il baissa les yeux, regrettant déjà ses paroles car il ne les pensait plus depuis longtemps. Il aimait Grimmjow de tout son cœur, mais dire non à Aizen maintenant serait l'exposer à de graves dangers… Il risquait de le voir se faire blesser, peut-être tuer. Ichigo sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il la repoussa même si c'était celle de Sôsuke. Il regarda Grimmjow droit dans les yeux, essayant de ne pas laisser son envie de pleurer prendre le dessus.

« Pourquoi tu comprends pas, Grimm ?... Pourquoi tu veux pas comprendre que j'ai besoin de toi même si… même si nous ne sommes pas amants… »

Aizen ne disait nul mot, conscient que la rixe verbale qui se jouait sous ses yeux n'était pas de son ressort mais pourrait lui servir. Il posa ses yeux sur Grimmjow qui, toujours abasourdi, semblait réfléchir intensément. L'ancien capitaine fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait assez bien Ichigo pour avoir compris que protéger ceux qu'il aimait passait avant son propre bien-être. Est-ce que, par hasard, dans son 'oui', il y avait de ça ? Sûrement. Ichigo était en partie avec lui pour protéger Grimmjow. Il eut une moue agacée.

« J'vois l'genre… Troisième roue du carrosse. »

L'arrancar venait de parler. Il avait une voix étrangement calme, triste.

« Si je le tuais, tu viendrais avec moi ? »

Ichigo se figea. Il sentit le regard d'Aizen se poser sur lui. Il se mordit la lèvre.

« Ça veut dire oui. Et si je le tuais, tu pleurerais beaucoup ? »

Le lycéen se passa une main sur le visage, donnant la réponse. Grimmjow le regarda intensément, comme s'il le jaugeait. Il avait compris. Ichigo avait beau en douter, mais il avait compris pourquoi il n'avait pas été choisi. Pas seulement parce qu'il avait été lâche. Mais parce qu'il voulait le protéger. Grimmjow serra les poings. Il ne pouvait pas rester l'ami d'Ichigo, même s'il le voulait plus que tout. Il ne pouvait rester ami avec un homme qui l'aimait au point de rester avec un autre pour le protéger.

Il ne le pouvait, Ichigo aurait trop mal, il souffrirait trop. Et lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était le protéger, qu'il n'ait plus mal.

Alors il savait quoi faire.

Grimmjow se redressa fièrement. Son air grave et sérieux changea d'un coup pour un sourire carnassier, celui qu'il réservait aux proies qu'il allait déchirer. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Il revoyait le sixième espada dans toute sa splendeur. Cruel, effrayant, arrogant et terriblement captivant malgré tout.

« Si j'te tue, Ichi, personne n'aura l'occasion de poser ses pattes sur toi ! Ouais, ça sonne bien, hein ? Tu crèves et on est tous mis d'accord. »

Ichigo recula d'un pas, il avait peur de Grimmjow tout à coup. Il voulut faire un pas de plus en arrière mais la lame de Pantera se retrouva collée à sa gorge. Il entrouvrit la bouche mais ne cria pas de peur. Il ne lâchait pas Grimmjow du regard, effrayé. Il appuyait la lame, faisant perler un peu de sang sur le cou, quand il remarqua qu'il était également menacé, par Aizen.

« Que tu souhaites me tuer est compréhensible. Mais ose toucher encore une fois à un seul cheveu d'Ichigo, et je te jure que je trouverai le moyen de te faire souffrir éternellement. »

Grimmjow éclata d'un grand rire et rengaina Pantera. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'admettre qu'Aizen était plus fort que lui, ce qui était devenu faux. Seules les illusions d'Aizen étaient encore fortes, et Grimmjow n'en avait pas peur, surtout quand il tenait Ichigo à sa merci. L'arrancar lança un regard de défi à son ancien 'dieu' et posa ses yeux sur le jeune homme muet de peur.

« Tss… T'es dev'nu bien faible, _Shinigami _! Ou non, t'es plus qu'un humain, maintenant. »

La phrase acheva de détruire Ichigo. Il trébucha en arrière et regardait Grimmjow avec de grands yeux. Pourquoi le dédaignait-il comme au premier jour ? Pourquoi, après avoir insulté sa fierté, avoir réduit ses espoirs à néant et l'avoir menacé, se mettait-il à le mépriser ? Parce qu'il ne méritait pas mieux ?

« T'as tout sacrifié pour tuer l'mec avec qui tu couches. J'espère au moins qu'il baise bien, sinon t'auras tout perdu, _Kurosaki_. »

Grimmjow disparut sur ces mots. Il ne jeta même pas un dernier regard à Ichigo qui tremblait de peur et de douleur en tentant vainement de comprendre. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Que Grimmjow ne l'avait jamais aimé ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? Que celui qui l'avait manipulé depuis le début n'était pas Aizen mais lui ?

Ichigo se prit la tête dans les mains, il se mit à crier. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait rien ! Pourtant, il croyait que c'était Aizen le mystère, pas Grimmjow ! Grimmjow était franc, brutal peut-être mais pas calculateur. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir soutenu et aidé, presque aimé, si, au final, il l'abandonnait en le traitant de déchet ? Aizen regardait le lycéen, étonné et hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Il s'approcha finalement pour prendre Ichigo contre lui et lui asséner un léger coup sur la nuque pour l'assommer.

Le jeune homme ne pensa jamais que si Grimmjow avait pris de la distance en le détruisant à ce point, c'était juste pour le protéger.

Jamais.

* * *

Grimmjow rejoignit son appartement en un pas. Il devait s'obliger à ne pas retourner là-bas, s'enfermer. Il ne devait surtout pas retourner voir Ichigo, il ne devait pas aller s'excuser. Il devait le détruire, lui faire croire qu'il le haïssait. Ichigo sacrifiait le peu qu'il lui restait pour le protéger, il pouvait au moins faire ça pour lui. Pour le remercier d'avoir fait de lui ce qu'il était.

L'arrancar de la destruction avec un cœur.

Avec un cœur !

Grimmjow poussa un long cri. Personne ne pouvait l'entendre, heureusement, car le cri devint un long hurlement. Pourquoi ça devait se passer ainsi ? Juste parce qu'il n'avait pas été voir Ichigo tout de suite ? Juste pour ça ? Juste pour ce petit temps d'hésitation ? Non, non non ! Ce n'était pas possible. Une aussi petite erreur ne pouvait pas faire autant de dégâts ! Non. Non. Non.

L'arrancar frappa du poing sur le sol, il le fissura. Il n'était plus que colère. Il avait trop mal pour être calme. Il l'avait perdu ! Il avait perdu Ichigo ! Il avait tout fait pour l'aider et lui disait ne rien attendre en retour parce qu'il ne voulait pas le brusquer mais… Mais bordel ! Il attendait quelque chose en retour ! Il attendait ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être aimé lui aussi ? Parce qu'il était mort ? Parce qu'il était un hollow ? Parce qu'il était trop creux pour être vivant ? Ou parce qu'il incarnait la destruction ?

Grimmjow continuait de hurler. Il saisit la table basse du salon, il la fracassa sur la vitre. Elle explosa en morceaux. Il reçut des éclats dans sa peau mais il ne broncha pas. Il saisit la chaise, il la lança contre le mur. Il arracha les rideaux, il défonça la télévision, il écrasa le lecteur dvd, il balança les livres et les films de l'étagère à travers la pièce, il renversa les armoires, il les détruisit à coup de pieds et de poings. Il éradiqua tout ce qu'il trouvait. Il dégonda la porte d'un coup de pied, la brisa contre le chambranle, il saisit la lampe et la lança n'importe où.

« Arrête ! »

Grimmjow se figea. Autour de son bras, une main. Une main de femme. Il leva les yeux vers Nell qui sembla soulagée de voir disparaître son sourire de psychopathe de son visage. Mais Grimmjow ne jouait pas les fous. Non, il avait décidé qu'il détruirait tout. Et elle, qui se mettait sur sa route, elle n'y réchapperait pas.

L'homme leva sa main repliée et la planta devant la jeune femme.

« Grimm… ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une boule de lumière rouge se formait au bout de sa main. Un cero ! Il comptait lui envoyer un cero à bout portant mais il était devenu fou ?

« Arrête ! Lâche-moi ! »

Nelliel se débattait, mais la poigne de l'arrancar était trop forte pour elle.

« Ma ma ma… Tu as bien changé, Jaggerjack. »

Grimmjow se figea, semblant reprendre un peu contenance. Il leva les yeux vers le nouveau venu dans la chambre ravagée. Nell en profita pour s'échapper et se réfugier derrière son 'sauveur'.

« Ichimaru ? »

Le susnommé affichait son large sourire. Il s'avança d'un pas et regarda la pièce détruite, faussement inquiet.

« Oh, je suppose que tu es en colère ?

-Tu supposes ?

-J'ai raison ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-T'es dans cet état parce que le petit Ichigo n'a pas voulu de toi ? Parce que tu t'es pris un _râteau_ ? »

Grimmjow se figea. Il leva un regard empli de haine à son vis-à-vis. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait faire là ? Venir la bouche en cœur et remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Ichigo ne l'avait pas abandonné ! Il s'était sacrifié pour le protéger ! Il l'avait protégé ! Et lui aussi, il le protégeait maintenant !

L'arrancar se prit la tête dans les mains, comme possédé par un démon. Il se mit à hurler comme un dément, secouant la tête comme s'il voulait se débarrasser de ce qui lui faisait si mal. Il sortit Pantera et, d'un bond, il se jeta sur Gin pour l'embrocher. Evidemment, ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire. Il dégaina son zanpakuto à son tour et, ayant avisé les dégâts de l'appartement, il entraîna Grimmjow à sa suite pour le combattre.

Il s'étonna de voir que le gigai de Grimmjow était capable de le laisser développer ses pouvoirs d'espada. Etait-ce un gigai plus moderne ? Il semblait capable d'utiliser tous ses pouvoirs spirituels, même tenir dans le ciel, et en même temps, c'était un corps humain. Gin se dit qu'il aurait bien été demander à Urahara comment il avait réussi un tel coup. Mais pour le moment, il avait un arrancar furieux qui voulait sa peau.

Enfin non, rectification. Grimmjow ne semblait pas en vouloir à lui directement mais plutôt à la Terre entière.

« Oh oh… Je suppose que c'était un gros râteau alors ! Que t'a-t-il dit ? Qu'il te trouvait un peu trop brute ? »

Un cero frôla les mèches argentées.

« Hm… Si t'étais lucide, t'admettrais que oui, non ? »

Grimmjow ne répondit qu'en poussant un hurlement.

« Grince ! Pantera ! »

Ichimaru eut une moue agacée. Grimmjow était prêt à passer en ressurecion ? Etait-il fou à ce point ? L'ancien capitaine eut du mal à esquiver les coups avec la même facilité qu'au départ. Grimmjow était bien plus fort que dans ses souvenirs. Il reçut une blessure au bras, il grimaça. C'était le bras qu'Aizen lui avait coupé, il n'était pas encore totalement guéri.

Sentant que, à ce rythme, la défaite n'était pas exclue, Gin jugea qu'il fallait qu'il s'y mette sérieusement. Il lança un kidô d'immobilisation à Grimmjow. Voyant la force brute et le reiatsu écrasant dégagé par le fauve, Gin ne perdit pas de temps à croire que son immobilisation était solide. Les six branches lumineuses de son kidô se désagrégeaient déjà. Il ajouta un second kidô d'immobilisation, pour lier les bras de Grimmjow dans son dos.

Il enchaîna ensuite les coups, à la fois de kidô offensif et de lame jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow, couvert de sang, ne s'écrase sur le toit d'un immeuble. Cela souleva beaucoup de poussière. Gin resta à l'écart, histoire de mieux jauger la situation. Il trouvait que Jaggerjack n'était pas dans son assiette. Quand il était en colère, il détruisait. Là, il donnait l'impression d'être… triste ?

« Alors, Jaggerjack ? Tu en as eu assez ? »

A genoux, dans les décombres, Grimmjow essayait de reprendre son souffle. Il ne faisait que cracher du sang, beaucoup de sang.

« Grimm ! »

Gin empêcha Nelliel, qui venait d'arriver, de se jeter sur son ami. Elle le foudroya du regard mais se calma en voyant l'état de Grimmjow. Il était certes, dans une santé critique, couvert de sang, sa seconde forme disparue, mais ce qui frappait le plus, c'était son visage. Il n'y avait plus de folie, juste de la souffrance.

« Grimm… »

L'arrancar força sur ses jambes pour se redresser. Il planta Pantera dans le sol pour s'y aider et parvint à tenir debout. Ichimaru s'avança et vint se placer devant lui.

« Tu fais pitié, Jaggerjack… Depuis quand t'as un cœur ? »

Ichimaru eut un pincement au sien, invisible pour tous. Pour lui, Grimmjow était, à ce moment, une bête sauvage qui hurlait à la mort parce qu'elle avait une flèche plantée douloureusement à un endroit qu'elle ne pouvait guérir. Grimmjow lui donnait cette impression, celle d'être un pauvre animal sans défense et totalement désemparé.

L'ancien espada cracha encore du sang et, rassemblant ses dernières forces, il tenta de frapper Gin mais il bloqua sa lame de sa main.

« T'as perdu, c'est pas la peine.

-Non. Non. Non. Non ! Nooooon ! Je n'ai pas perdu ! Je ne l'ai pas perdu ! Tu mens ! »

Nelliel vint se placer derrière Grimmjow. Elle posa une main sur son épaule pour le calmer mais il la rejeta. Voyant qu'il allait se faire plus de mal qu'autre chose, Gin donna un dernier coup à l'arrancar qui tomba à ses pieds, totalement vaincu.

« Grimmjow, t'as perdu. »

Au sol, immobilisé par la douleur, Grimmjow cracha encore du sang. Il tourna sa tête vers le sol pour cacher son visage. Quelle était cette douleur au fond de lui ? Quelque chose se tordait dans sa poitrine et c'était incroyablement douloureux. Il avait mal. Tout son corps avait mal, son esprit avait mal. Il n'était que douleur.

« Grimm, reste calme, je vais te soigner et…

-Shh. Coupa Gin. Il essaye de dire quelque chose. »

L'argenté mit un genou à terre et tendit l'oreille. Nell fit de même.

« Tue… Tue-moi… »

Ichimaru se redressa.

« On n'achève que les bêtes qui sont à l'agonie. »

Grimmjow n'avait pas la force de rétorquer. A ce moment, il voulait juste qu'on mette fin à ses jours. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par le sommeil. Il sentit à peine la jeune femme qui le prenait contre elle pour le soigner un peu.

* * *

Ichigo se réveilla doucement. Il avait mal à la tête, un peu comme s'il était groggy. Il se redressait lentement quand deux mains le prirent aux épaules pour le rallonger. Il ouvrit les yeux, étonné.

« Sôsuke ? »

Le susnommé passa une main sur le front du plus jeune, comme s'il voulait prendre sa température. Ichigo fronça les sourcils et se redressa malgré l'emprise qui l'avait recouché.

« Mais où sommes-nous ? Et pourquoi es-tu aussi là ? Que s'est-il pa… »

Ichigo ne finit pas sa phrase, les souvenirs revenant à lui. Il baissa les yeux et serra les poings tout en tentant de rester calme. Les bras de son amant vinrent se refermer autour de lui, l'étreignant contre son torse puissant. Le lycéen se recroquevilla sur lui et ne se retint pas plus longtemps. Il se mit à pleurer.

« Ichigo… »

Aizen caressa doucement les mèches orange. Il était bien content que Grimmjow se soit retiré ainsi de la partie, cela voulait dire qu'il ne risquait plus d'être dérangé. Mais il avait quelque mal à supporter la vision d'Ichigo effondré de chagrin.

« Je voulais… Je voulais juste qu'on… qu'on reste ami…

-Je sais.

-Pourquoi il a pas voulu ? Pourquoi il m'a dit ça ? I-il… Il ne m'aimait pas en fait ? Il a voulu me… me détruire ? »

Aizen prit le temps de la réflexion. Il pouvait aisément manipuler Ichigo pour lui faire croire que Grimmjow avait tout calculé pour le détruire, en effet. Grâce à cela, il pourrait garder Ichigo à lui tout le temps qu'il voulait sans jamais craindre qu'il ne se rebellât. Mais il se sentait quelque peu coupable à cette idée. Pas parce qu'il allait nuire à Grimmjow, c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Ou peut-être que cela allait trop blesser Ichigo ? Aizen embrassa les cheveux.

Grimmjow avait beaucoup changé. Il était loin de l'arrancar de la destruction qui passait son temps à le braver. Grimmjow ne l'avait pas tué alors que l'occasion aurait pu être bonne. Bien qu'immortel, il ressentait la douleur, et il savait Grimmjow assez brutal pour le battre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressemble plus à rien pour ensuite l'enfermer pour quelque centaines d'années. Non, Grimmjow n'avait pas fait ça, alors qu'il aurait pu.

Grimmjow avait lâché prise pour protéger Ichigo. Pour ne pas blesser Ichigo tous les jours en lui rappelant qui il avait choisi. Grimmjow était digne de respect. Digne de son respect maintenant. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait été qu'un pion, aujourd'hui, il était un rival. Il ne méritait pas qu'on traîne son nom dans la boue.

« Je ne crois pas.

-Alors quoi ? Il m'a insulté ! Il m'a méprisé ! Il m'a… il m'a… traité comme… comme un déchet… Comme si je n'étais plus rien sans mes pouvoirs, comme si je… »

Aizen resserra sa prise, obligeant Ichigo à se taire.

« Ichigo, réponds simplement à cette question. »

Aizen n'était pas assez altruiste pour faire de Grimmjow un ange. Mais pas assez cruel pour faire souffrir Ichigo.

« Si tu m'as choisi, était-ce parce que tu avais peur que je ne m'en prenne à Grimmjow ? »

Ichigo se figea. Les yeux écarquillés, toujours noyés de larmes. Il avait envie de disparaître.

« Répond.

-… En partie. »

Aizen acquiesça silencieusement. Maintenant, c'était à Ichigo de comprendre que protéger en se sacrifiant n'était pas une chose qu'il était le seul à faire.

* * *

Grimmjow crispa les paupières. Une main allait et venait sur son front et dans ses cheveux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Son dernier souvenir, c'était ce visage. Le visage d'Ichigo effrayé face à lui, le visage d'Ichigo déçu, triste, douloureux.

Douloureux.

« Grimm ? »

Cette voix. Une voix de femme, Nelliel ?

« Grimm… Tu es réveillé ? »

Non, non, il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il avait trop mal. Il crispa les paupières et serra les poings, déclenchant de nouvelles douleurs dans ses bras. Nell s'inquiéta et augmenta la dose d'analgésique.

« Tu as moins mal ? Dis-moi… »

Grimmjow entrouvrit les paupières. Nell se figea devant ce regard vide ou non, trop triste. Où étaient l'étincelle et la rage de vivre du fauve ? Elle posa une main sur son front et le caressa avec douceur.

« … Rétablis-toi, on trouvera une solution après. »

L'arrancar voulut protester mais il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il ne pouvait rien bouger, exceptées ses pupilles. Il les ferma donc et se rendormit presque aussitôt. Nelliel soupira, attristée. Un des bras était cassé à deux endroits, l'autre épaule s'était déboîtée, le torse était couvert de blessures et de bandages avec quelques côtes cassées. Seule une jambe semblait n'avoir subi rien d'autres que des coupures légères.

« Quel état ? »

Nelliel se tourna vers Gin.

« Très critique, mais plus de dangers de mort.

-Hm…

-Pourquoi l'avoir autant blessé ?

-Il m'aurait tué. »

Ichimaru s'avança et regarda l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Son masque et le trou dans son ventre étaient réapparus.

« Il est devenu très fort, j'ai été déstabilisé. »

Nelliel remarqua le regard insistant sur la mâchoire d'os.

« C'est un gigai nouveau. Il est le seul à en avoir un aussi perfectionné. Il peut en changer l'apparence.

-D'où le masque en moins ?

-Oui, mais s'il ne peut pas se concentrer, il reprend sa vraie apparence. »

Un court silence s'installa.

« Comment est-il devenu si fort ?

-Il s'est battu, c'est évident. Rétorqua Nell.

-Oh oh, tu m'en veux de l'avoir mis dans cet état ?

-Tu crois ?

-Alors ?

-Pendant que t'étais occupé à soigner tes petites fesses il s'est occupé de sauver le Hueco Mondo d'une guerre. Il s'est beaucoup battu et entraîné dur. »

Ichimaru hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi un fauve aussi solitaire s'est soudainement pris d'affection pour un monde dont il se fichait jusqu'à présent ? »

Nelliel ne répondit pas de suite. Il prit la main un peu rugueuse de l'ancien espada dans la sienne.

« Pour quelqu'un. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'ancien capitaine pour comprendre.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu!**


	14. Le Néant

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

Pairings : AiIchi, T pour lime

**Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances avec ce 'tit chapitre! Vous trouverez certainement Aizen un peu OOC, mais si je le laissais en vrai y'aurait pas d'histoire alors bon…**

* * *

CHAPITRE 13

_Le Néant_

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la 'confrontation' comme Ichigo se le disait. Le lundi de ce jour qu'il hésitait à dire maudit, il n'avait pas été en cours, trop bouleversé. Il avait passé la journée avec Sôsuke qui avait tenté de le réconforter. Mais Ichigo refusait d'être réconforté. Il avait cru qu'il deviendrait fou sur le coup, mais il avait encaissé. Après, il s'était dit qu'il ne servait à rien de se rebeller, qu'il valait mieux accepter le cours des choses quand il ne pouvait les maîtriser.

Il était devenu calme, presque serein.

Ichigo regardait le ciel, silencieux. Il était dans l'appartement de Sôsuke. Un endroit plutôt spacieux, moderne, bien rangé, ordonné. Presque parfait. C'était confortable sans être trop abondant mais terriblement froid. Ou peut-être qu'Ichigo ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas l'ancien capitaine. Il avait décidé de ne pas perdre de temps à essayer de se le cacher. Et quand Grimmjow était arrivé… C'était choisir l'un pour sauver l'autre. Ichigo ne le regrettait pas. Comme il ne regrettait pas d'avoir sacrifié ses pouvoirs. Il voulait protéger les autres avant lui. C'était tout ce qui lui restait.

Le lycéen essayait de moins penser à l'ancien espada. Il avait besoin de prendre de la distance pour ne pas être complètement détruit. Il en était venu à la conclusion que Grimmjow devait avoir pensé à quelque chose pour faire ça. Il devait avoir un plan. Mais il ne le lui disait pas. Grimmjow ne l'aurait jamais fait souffrir pour le plaisir, il avait trop changé. Cela n'inquiétait pas Ichigo, il lui faisait confiance.

Par contre, ce n'était pas le cas de Sôsuke. Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir un voile entre eux. Comme si le mensonge était présent. Comme si tout n'était qu'une illusion qui se briserait dans la seconde. Ichigo n'était pas à l'aise ces derniers temps. Et les questions revenaient. Quand il avait affronté Aizen, quelles étaient donc les révélations qu'il voulait lui faire ? Il lui avait dit le connaître depuis sa naissance. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Ichigo se passa une main sur le visage. Il était au balcon actuellement. L'appartement étant très haut, il voyait toute la ville de sa place. Il dominait la situation. Nul doute que la vue devait particulièrement plaire à son amant.

« Ichigo ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Aizen sentit tout de suite la tension.

« Tu veux me dire quelque chose. Je t'écoute. »

L'ancien capitaine prit une chaise qu'il déplia comme s'il s'agissait d'un napperon qu'il ne faudrait pas froisser. Ichigo ne lui lança pas un regard. Il avait fini de pleurer. Il devait s'en remettre maintenant. Grimmjow l'avait comparé à un déchet parce qu'humain ? Il lui prouverait qu'un humain ne valait pas moins qu'un arrancar ou qu'un shinigami.

« J'ai beaucoup de questions à te poser.

-… Et ?

-Jusqu'à présent, je me suis contenté de suivre le flot, trop faible ou malade pour m'élever contre. J'ai paniqué, j'ai eu besoin de soutien et finalement, j'en arrive là. J'ai abandonné un ami très cher et je t'ai toi. »

Aizen était assez étonné de l'attitude d'Ichigo. Il ne voyait plus un lycéen à ce moment, mais un homme qui prenait son essor.

« Que veux-tu dire ?

-As-tu déjà utilisé tes illusions sur moi depuis que tu es arrivé sur Terre ? »

Ichigo avait fixé Aizen droit dans les yeux pour demander cela. Il était resté calme, maître de lui. Aizen réfléchit à sa réponse.

« Si tu vas mentir, je préfère que tu ne répondes pas. »

L'homme plissa les yeux, suspicieux. Il découvrait une nouvelle facette du lycéen.

« Je ne les ai jamais utilisées sur toi. »

Ichigo, qui s'était remis à fixer le ciel, eut un sourire triste.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais sincère, Sôsuke ? Je sais pourtant que tu as un cœur. Pourquoi ne pas le laisser parler un peu ? »

Le concerné eut une moue agacée.

« S'il te plaît, réponds à cette question, honnêtement. Si tu mens, je te quitterai. »

Ichigo n'avait pas posé son regard sur son amant pour dire ça. Il paraissait déterminé quoique triste d'avoir à en venir là. Aizen n'aimait pas du tout la tournure des évènements, mais il savait que, au cas où il ne pourrait manipuler Ichigo, il avait toujours son arme. _Manipuler Ichigo_. Les mots le dérangèrent sur le coup.

« Quelle est-elle ? »

Le jeune homme lança un regard doux à son vis-à-vis.

« Quand tu disais me connaître depuis ma naissance… Tout ça… Si c'est bien vrai, alors explique-moi. Que suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Aizen était désarçonné. Il savait bien que la question viendrait, il s'y était déjà préparé. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Ichigo la poserait de cette manière, avec un tel regard. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait faible.

« … Je ne peux te répondre.

-Pourquoi ?

-La vérité te blesserait trop, et je ne saurais comment te guérir. »

Ichigo demeura silencieux un long moment.

« Tu ne mens pas. Mais tu ne réponds pas non plus.

-…

-Tu n'as pas idée du poids que je porte sur mes épaules. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte jusqu'à présent, mais je suis jeune. Je n'ai que seize ans, tu sais. Je devrais être un adolescent normal, qui se rebelle un peu face à ses parents, ou qui essaye de resquiller pour entrer en boîte de nuit… Je pourrais tenter de faire des concours, partir étudier à l'étranger. Mais aujourd'hui, je sais que c'est impossible. Je ne peux être normal. Toute cette vie, je l'ai sacrifiée. »

Ichigo continuait de regarder le ciel d'un bleu éclatant.

« J'ai tout sacrifié de ma vie. Pour ma famille, pour mes amis. J'ai mal. J'ai atrocement mal, mais je suis heureux, parce que je les ai bien protégés. Mais le poids est lourd, si lourd. Et quand je me dis que j'ai seize ans, que je n'ai _que_ seize ans, je me demande combien d'années encore je vais devoir endurer ce poids sans que quiconque ne puisse m'aider à le porter. »

Le jeune homme soupira.

« Je n'ai plus de vie, Sôsuke. Je l'ai sacrifiée avec le reste. Aujourd'hui, tout ce que je te demande, c'est de m'aider. J'étais heureux tant que je savais que l'arrivée de Rukia n'était qu'un hasard. Cela sauvait le tableau noir, j'avais gagné le pouvoir de protéger. Mais depuis que tu es là, je suis perdu et tout est noir. »

Ichigo prit une inspiration, calmement, posément.

« Je suis Ichigo Kurosaki, adolescent sans histoire, quoique voyant les esprits, qui vivait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce que _tu_ ne décides d'envoyer Rukia Kuchiki chez lui. »

Aizen comprit la suite avant même qu'Ichigo ne la dise.

« Si j'en suis là, c'est par ta faute, Sôsuke. Alors rachète-toi. Dis-moi au moins la raison pour laquelle tu as donné à ma vie cet aspect de champ de bataille où j'enchaîne les sacrifices. Réponds, je te l'ordonne. »

L'ancien capitaine sentait les yeux d'Ichigo le fixer avec force. C'était la même force qu'il avait quand il déployait le Mugetsu. Une gigantesque force maîtrisée et solitaire, sombre et protectrice.

« Ma réponse reste la même, Ichigo. »

Le jeune homme tourna la tête, ne s'inquiétant pas d'entendre le bruit d'une lame qu'on tire d'un fourreau. Kyoka Suigetsu. Alors Aizen fonctionnait ainsi ? Quand on l'acculait, il prenait peur et se cachait derrière ses illusions.

« J'espère que cela ne te réveillera pas la nuit, Sôsuke. Sincèrement. »

Aizen ne répondit pas. Ichigo n'allait même pas tenter de le dissuader ? Non, il voyait même dans son regard, quelque chose comme de l'amour.

« Dès que j'ai pensé à te poser cette question, je savais que je signais mon arrêt de mort. Enfin, tu ne me tueras pas, je pense. Tu me manipuleras, et j'oublierai.

-Ichigo, si je te dis tout, tu seras détruit. »

Le sourire du jeune homme lui donna la réplique. Ichigo vit la lame se dresser devant lui. Il ferma les yeux, une larme esseulée roula sur sa joue. Une seule larme. Il plongea ses yeux d'ambre dans le regard de son amant.

« Sôsuke… Est-ce que tu m'aimes seulement ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas.

« Eclate, Kyoka Suigetsu. »

Ichigo ferma les yeux et s'écroula dans sa chaise, évanoui. Aizen se redressa et prit Ichigo dans ses bras, tout contre lui. Il essuya la larme de son pouce. Cette larme était pour lui. Il sentit un sentiment étrange le prendre à la gorge, jamais il n'avait eu cette sensation. Il resserra sa prise tout d'un coup autour d'Ichigo et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux orange.

Cette larme était pour lui.

* * *

Nelliel essuya ses yeux rougis. Elle s'était promis de ne pas pleurer. Juré même. Elle voulait être forte, comme l'ancien espada qu'elle était. Mais c'était si dur. Si dur de voir son ami dans cet état.

Après les batailles, elle s'était retrouvée avec ses deux anciennes fracciones, seuls en plein désert. Les petits hollows agressifs, profitant de la disparition d'Aizen, commencèrent à attaquer. La loi du plus fort reprenait de la vigueur dans ce monde vide, abandonné du Divin.

Ils avaient eu peur tous les trois, car ils n'étaient pas très forts sous leur forme enfantines ou réduites. Et alors qu'ils avaient bien cru qu'ils allaient mourir, on les avait sauvés. Aussi loin que Nell s'en rappelait, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'un jour Grimmjow Jaggerjack puisse sauver quelqu'un, et ce, de manière totalement désintéressée.

Elle avait été étonnée par son regard. Il était dur, profond, mais il n'était pas cruel. Il l'avait regardée en silence. Il n'avait pas l'air avenant, ni rassurant. Mais il l'avait regardée comme si elle méritait d'avoir une place dans ce désert vide et sombre. Et il lui avait dit 'S_uis-moi, j't'emmène quelque part où tu vivras_.'

Et elle l'avait suivi, avec ses frères. Elle s'essuya encore une fois les yeux et gonfla sa poitrine d'air pour se calmer. Elle soupira longuement. Ensuite, elle regarda de nouveau son ami allongé dans le lit.

Grimmjow était dans un très sale état. Il avait un bras et une jambe brisés, plusieurs côtes cassées, l'épaule du bras 'valide' avait été luxée et il portait de multiples contusions en tous genre. Gin aussi avait eu quelques blessures, mais il s'était débrouillé pour aller se soigner ailleurs. Nelliel ne lui aurait jamais offert le moindre soin. Elle le haïssait pour avoir fait autant de mal à Grimmjow alors que c'était évident ! Il ne voulait pas se battre. Il était juste fou de douleur et tentait d'extérioriser en détruisant ce qu'il y avait autour et…

« Grimm… Réveille-toi… »

Techniquement, l'arrancar était réveillé. Il avait les yeux ouverts, fixant le ciel bleu silencieusement. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis son réveil. Forcément, son corps ne le lui permettait pas encore. Mais il n'avait pas décroché un seul mot. Il était resté allongé, sans parler, sans montrer un signe de vie. Parfois, quand Nell insistait pour avoir une réponse, ses pupilles bleues se dirigeaient vers elle, mais, à l'intérieur, il n'y avait plus rien.

Plus de rage de vivre, plus de cruauté, plus de force, plus de gravité, plus de folie, plus rien.

Il n'y avait plus rien.

« Allez, tout n'est pas perdu. Tôt ou tard, il se rendra bien compte que c'est toi qu'il aime. Il me l'a dit quand nous étions tous les deux. Il s'en voulait même de s'être battu contre toi… »

Grimmjow la regarda un instant. Elle ne comprenait pas. Ichigo ne l'avait pas laissé parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Justement, il ne l'avait pas choisi parce qu'il l'aimait. Et lui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack… Lui qui avait voulu recommencer une nouvelle vie, différente, lui naguère si solitaire, si cruel, il voulait juste que sa vie soit avec lui. Juste qu'ils restent ensemble…

Nell crut qu'elle allait se remettre à pleurer. Elle prit la main de Grimmjow dans la sienne et lui sourit, la serrant fort.

« Tu es encore vivant, je suis toujours là. Allez, ne perd pas espoir. »

La jeune femme savait bien que ces mots étaient inutiles, que Grimmjow ne l'écoutait pas, ou du moins, qu'il n'écoutait pas ça. Elle caressa la main de la sienne, touchant du bout des doigts la peau rugueuse d'un guerrier. Grimmjow avait des mains très belles, grandes, fortes. Elles n'étaient pas faites pour quelqu'un qui se laissait sombrer dans le néant.

« Ichigo… »

Nelliel tiqua. C'était les seuls sons que Grimmjow émettait depuis sa défaite contre Gin. Il fixait toujours le ciel et prononçait le nom du jeune homme.

* * *

Aizen était assis dans le canapé du salon, Ichigo tout contre lui, bien calé à l'aide de son étreinte. L'homme refusait de laisser ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre de sa peau sans contact. Il avait pensé que manipuler Ichigo de manière aussi directe lui serait légèrement difficile à supporter. Il avait pensé que cela serait l'affaire d'un picotement dans la poitrine.

_Tu as un cœur pourtant, pourquoi ne pas le laisser parler un peu ?_

Aizen n'aurait jamais pensé que, un jour, quelqu'un pourrait parvenir à le mettre dans cet état, presque sur le point d'avoir les yeux brouillés. Oui, pour lui, c'était impossible. Il resserra sa prise. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé à faire ça à Ichigo, il devait aller jusqu'au bout.

« Je ne t'ai pas menti… Cette vérité sera trop dure pour toi… »

Ichigo dormait profondément, pourtant, il eut une sorte de hoquet douloureux. L'ancien capitaine soupira. Avec son illusion, il pouvait manipuler les cinq sens. Il avait fait croire à Ichigo qu'il avait répondu, et ensuite lui avait fait croire qu'il était malade, que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve et il l'avait fait s'évanouir.

Déjà quand il était à Las Noches, Aizen avait réfléchi à un moyen de manipuler la mémoire. S'il pouvait jouer avec les cinq sens et la mémoire en plus, il serait plus que Dieu. En se servant de Syazel, il avait pu atteindre un semblant de résultat. Mais il nécessitait des perfectionnements, et une grosse quantité de reiatsu.

Les perfectionnements étaient faits, ils n'attendaient plus que le reiatsu que le hôgyoku donnerait selon le désir de son maître. Combinés de manière judicieuse, maîtrisés par un homme fort, le résultat serait parfait. L'hypnose absolue gagnait le pouvoir de jouer avec la mémoire. Et si Ichigo oubliait ces questions… Il vivrait mieux. Le poids sur ses épaules s'allègerait. Et lui, il gagnerait son fardeau.

L'homme savait qu'il ne serait jamais pardonné. De toute façon, comment excuser une chose dont on n'a pas conscience ? Ichigo remua dans l'étreinte, il ne se réveillait pas, c'était juste la légère douleur que provoquait le produit. Aizen caressa les mèches orange avec douceur pour rassurer le plus jeune.

_M'aimes-tu seulement, Sôsuke ?_

« Oui… »

Aizen demeura ainsi, avec Ichigo dans les bras, pendant de longues minutes. Il n'avait jamais rien regretté. Il était le plus fort, ce qui était vrai jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo apparaisse. Il était sûr de lui, confiant en sa puissance, jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo le batte. Il n'avait jamais douté de son avenir, jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo le regarde avec ce regard empli d'amour et de douleur. Il n'avait jamais rien regretté. Sauf aujourd'hui où il se rendait compte qu'il venait de détruire une partie de celui qu'il aimait.

Pour le protéger… ?

Il aurait aimé se le dire ainsi. Mais c'était plus égoïste que cela, certainement.

« Nnh… Sô… suke…

-Ichigo ? Comment te sens-tu ? »

L'ancien capitaine desserra un peu sa prise pour poser une main sur la joue du plus jeune pour le regarder. Il avait l'air très fatigué.

« Veux-tu quelque chose ?

-Mal à la tête… Je suis lourd… »

L'ancien capitaine déposa délicatement Ichigo sur le canapé, allongé. Il revint la seconde d'après avec un cachet de paracétamol et un verre d'eau. Ichigo se redressa lentement, et prit le verre d'eau qui lui glissa des mains et se brisa en morceau sur le sol.

Ichigo ne comprit pas tellement pourquoi mais il eut l'image d'un miroir d'eau aux reflets mensongers qui éclate.

« Excuse-moi…

-Non non, je vais t'en chercher un autre. »

En revenant, Aizen prit ses précautions et quand Ichigo ferma sa main sur le verre, il entoura le tout de la sienne. Il l'aida à porter le verre à ses lèvres et le reposa ensuite. Il était d'une patience parfaite, Ichigo ne se sentait pas brusqué, ni bousculé.

« Pourquoi, je… ?

-Je n'ai pas compris. Nous nous parlions sur le balcon, et tu t'es évanoui. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de problème, j'ai utilisé un kidô mais c'est tout.

-Oh…

-Tu devrais dormir un peu. En plus, il commence à se faire tard.

-Je…

-Je préviens ton père que tu restes ici ce soir ?

-D'accord. »

Sôsuke se redressa et prit Ichigo contre lui. Le jeune homme devait vraiment être exténué pour qu'il ne rouspète pas, même pour la forme. L'homme marcha un peu et l'allongea délicatement sur le lit. Il lui ôta ses vêtements, ne lui laissant que son sous-vêtement et son t-shirt. Il passa la couverture sur le corps somnolant et lui caressa le front avant d'y déposer un baiser.

« Bonne nuit, si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas. »

Ichigo émit une sorte de grognement et se laissa porter par le sommeil. Après un moment, il sentit qu'il allait mieux. Il remua les paupières et se frotta les yeux.

« Tiens ? Il fait nuit… »

Le jeune homme sentit une main sur son torse, il tourna la tête. Sôsuke dormait à ses côtés. Il sourit et déplaça délicatement la main pour manger un morceau à la cuisine. Quand il revint, quelques minutes plus tard, son amant était réveillé.

« Excuse-moi, je t'ai réveillé ?

-Non. Tu vas mieux, j'espère ? »

Ichigo sourit.

« Oui ! Je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai eu ça, mais bon…

-Un coup de fatigue ? Tu es sans doute stressé des derniers évènements. »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux.

« … Oui. Sans doute. »

Aizen reconnut ce regard. Culpabilité. Ichigo se sentait coupable d'avoir fait ça à Grimmjow, bien que cela le protège. Il se redressa, assis, et fit signe à Ichigo de venir contre lui. Le jeune homme hésita un court instant avant de venir se lover contre l'ancien capitaine. Il le serrait fort contre lui.

« Shh… N'y pense pas pour le moment, Ichigo. »

Le lycéen ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Comment allait Grimmjow ? Que faisait-il ? Est-ce qu'il se fichait de lui ? Ichigo blottit son visage dans le cou de l'homme. Il respira son odeur et accrocha ses mains au torse nu. Aizen ne dormait qu'avec son pantalon.

« … Fais-moi oublier, juste cette nuit… »

Sôsuke sourit. Il bougea lentement, jusqu'à mettre Ichigo sur le dos pour se placer au-dessus de lui. Il le fixa dans les yeux, avec un sourire légèrement piquant. Il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. Ils s'embrassèrent.

Ichigo entoura rapidement la nuque de ses bras, étreignant son amant contre son cœur. Il avait besoin de se sentir aimé, et surtout, il avait besoin de ne plus sentir cette culpabilité profonde qui le rongeait. Il ferma les yeux et laissa les sensations griser sa raison. Les mains brûlantes qui voyageaient sur ses flancs, le souffle chaud qui venait le faire frémir, son échine se hérissant de délicieux frissons.

Il soupira plus fortement au contact de leur deux corps. Le jeune homme ne se le cachait pas, il aimait faire l'amour. Il aimait aussi beaucoup quand Sôsuke le touchait avec un mélange de douceur et de puissance. Comme s'il voulait le dominer mais à la fois ne pas le briser, ne pas le blesser… Une puissance qui lui donnait l'ivresse de vivre.

Le lycéen commença à gémir quand une main s'aventura un peu plus bas, l'entourant doucement avant d'exercer quelques pressions. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et se laissa porter. Il se fichait de gémir, il se fichait de l'image qu'il renvoyait. Il voulait juste que son amant profite de lui et le lui rende bien.

« Retourne-toi… »

Ichigo attrapa le regard de son amant entre deux gémissements. Ses yeux étaient emplis de désir et d'un amour presque palpable. Ichigo sourit et s'exécuta lentement, les gestes lourds. Il ferma les yeux et soupira d'impatience en sentant les doigts qui commençaient leur travail.

Il savait bien que rien de tout cela ne résoudrait ses problèmes ou ne soulagerait son cœur, mais, l'espace d'un instant, il se sentait serein. Il crispa les yeux et fit un effort pour se détendre quand son amant rentra en lui. Après un court instant, il ressortit avant de le pénétrer à nouveau.

A partir de ce moment, il se mit à gémir de plaisir, provoquant aussi son amant pour qu'il continue plus fort, plus profondément. Il voulait qu'il touche son âme, qu'il l'enlace et la console. Mais jamais il ne le demanderait ainsi. Alors ils continuaient leur danse insolite et forte jusqu'à s'oublier et renaître pour un instant.

Et Ichigo ne s'endormit que bien plus tard, comblé au-delà de ses attentes.

* * *

Le jeune homme entendait des bruits bizarres dans son sommeil. Comme des pleurs. Pourtant, personne ne pleurait dans son rêve, c'était étrange. Très étrange. Il entrouvrit les paupières et eut un coup au cœur en voyant le visage de son amant. Il avait les yeux clos mais des larmes perlaient du bout des cils. Il y en avait très peu, si peu que ça aurait pu être un rêve, mais elles étaient fines, délicates, presque magnifiques sur ce visage aux traits dessinés par un dieu.

« Sôsuke …? Tu…

-Shh… »

Il prit Ichigo contre son torse et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. Ichigo restait silencieux, tentant de comprendre la scène irréaliste qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

« Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? Je peux t'aider, tu sais…

-… Non. Non tu n'y peux rien. Je n'y peux plus rien… »

Ichigo s'inquiéta. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait mettre Sôsuke dans cet état ? Il essaya de le réconforter. Il l'enlaça de ses bras tendrement.

« Ichigo… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Le jeune homme était légèrement étonné. Il avait presque l'impression que son amant doutait à ce moment, qu'il avait besoin d'être épaulé. Et cela lui semblait complètement irréel. Depuis quand LE Aizen Sôsuke avait-il l'air si humain ? Si fragile ? Il devait rêver, c'était impossible autrement !

« Bien entendu, je t'aime beaucoup. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. Tu en souffriras sûrement moins après me l'avoir dit… »

_J'espère que cela ne te réveillera pas la nuit, Sôsuke. Sincèrement._

« Je t'aime, Ichigo. Je t'aime sincèrement. Je te demande pardon si je t'ai fait du mal, ou si un jour, je te fais du mal… Je ne suis pas dieu, j'ai besoin de toi.»

Le jeune homme sentit quelque chose comme de la douleur dans ces mots. Aizen avait fait quelque chose qu'il regrettait au point de lui demander pardon ? Enfin, ça ressemblait presque à une supplique. Ichigo demeura silencieux un moment. Il avait comme l'impression qu'il y avait un voile entre eux mais il trouvait que ce voile avait des allures de protection. Comme si Aizen souffrait d'avoir fait quelque chose de dur pour lui.

Ichigo sourit et se décala un peu de Sôsuke. Il le poussa sur le dos et s'assit tout contre lui, le surplombant. Il posa une main sur le torse pour garder appui, l'autre vint enlacer une des mains. Il se doutait de quelque chose d'anormal. Aizen avait dû lui lancer une illusion.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, Sôsuke. Mais cette illusion me plaît… Tu veux me protéger plus que tout, et tu en souffres… Pour moi, c'est tout ce qui compte mais ne te mets pas dans cet état. Je te pardonne. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, ou que tu m'as fait, mais je te pardonne. »

Aizen leva sa main pour caresser le visage d'Ichigo. Il le touchait à peine, comme s'il eût peur de le briser tel du cristal.

« Et si c'est bien à moi que tu as fait quelque chose, c'est que je t'ai poussé dans tes derniers retranchements pour que tu en arrives là. Je l'ai voulu, alors je ne t'en voudrais jamais. Ne pleure pas, je t'aime. »

Ichigo se baissa lentement et alla cueillir un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, comme si un poids s'était envolé de ses épaules. Même quand il essayait de prendre le fardeau d'Ichigo pour le porter, le plus jeune le récupérait et l'endossait de nouveau, comme si de tous, il était le seul à être capable de tout sacrifier pour protéger.

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo se fit réveiller par des odeurs particulièrement alléchantes. Il remua les paupières, râla en avisant l'heure à travers les fenêtres et sursauta en remarquant que, penché sur lui, Sôsuke tenait un plateau avec un petit-déjeuner.

Si Ichigo avait trouvé l'incident de la nuit irréaliste, là, il avait le pompon, mais dans une autre mesure. Il lança un regard abasourdi à son amant, incapable d'aligner deux mots.

« Tu dois aller en cours ce matin, je t'ai réveillé et préparé à manger. »

Ce qui étonnait le plus Ichigo, c'était ce sourire. Il était sincère, complètement sincère. Il s'assit bien dans le lit pour recevoir le plateau.

« Wow… Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

_Tu as un cœur pourtant, pourquoi ne pas le laisser parler un peu ?_

Aizen ne répondit pas de suite. Il s'assit au bord du lit.

« Disons que j'ai envie de te faire plaisir. »

Ichigo cligna des yeux, encore étonné, et sourit largement. L'homme avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux et ça le rassurait. Il se pencha un peu pour l'embrasser rapidement au coin des lèvres.

« Merci. »

Ichigo crut qu'il devait manger vite étant donné que ses affaires de cours n'étaient pas avec lui. Il tomba des nues en remarquant qu'Aizen avait non seulement été chercher son sac mais qu'il avait en plus récupéré des habits. Le jeune homme se demanda sur quelle planète il avait débarqué mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Cette planète était loin d'être hostile.

Il alla en cours avec le sourire ce matin-là, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis une semaine. Depuis qu'il avait coupé les ponts avec Grimmjow.

* * *

**Au menu dans les prochains chapitres, du fluff et de l'action! **


	15. Punishment Park Indochine

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

Pairings : AiIchi, **M pour LEMON**

**Si vous trouvez Gin OOC, n'hésitez pas à éclairer ma lanterne ! Je l'ai rarement traité d'un point de vue sérieux et si vous trouvez qu'il réagit vraiment en dehors du vrai, prévenez-moi ! (de même pour les autres persos on sait jamais...)  
**

**Merci pour les gentilles personnes qui me laissent des comm'! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 14

_Punishment Park_

Grimmjow ouvrit les yeux, fatigué. Il balaya la pièce du regard : il était dans sa chambre. Il tenta de faire un inventaire de son corps. Il était dans un état lamentable. Ses jambes bougeaient certes un peu plus qu'il y avait quelques semaines, mais ses bras toujours très peu. Le droit était dans une atèle, collé contre le torse, et le gauche bandé au niveau du poignet.

L'homme prit une inspiration et se redressa douloureusement. Il devait avoir encore quelques côtes cassées, heureusement qu'il avait des pouvoirs de régénération…

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, lentement, pensif. Son regard reflétait une sorte de détresse derrière son apparente gravité. C'était son regard : profond et douloureux. Grimmjow pensait toujours autant à Ichigo. Il se repassait en mémoire les seuls souvenirs qu'il avait de lui, le seul moment qu'ils avaient réellement passé ensemble. Sans pause, ses yeux faisaient défiler pour lui le film interminable de son échec… et de son désespoir.

Grimmjow se torturait à penser à Ichigo. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que lui, tout simplement. Il tenta de se lever mais avisa bien vite que ses jambes ne pourraient supporter son poids. A la place, il regarda tout autour, guettant un bruit. Il entendit bientôt des éclats de voix se rapprochant. Nell et Gin ?

L'arrancar remarqua tout à coup ses habits. Il ne portait qu'un simple bermuda de pyjama, les bandages s'occupaient de couvrir son torse. Son regard s'attarda sur le bout de cicatrice qui dépassait. Cette cicatrice… Il l'effleura du bout des doigts. Avant, le symbole de sa fierté humiliée, aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'il pouvait chérir d'un homme.

« Grimm ! Tu es réveillé ! »

Nelliel déboula dans la chambre et alla enlacer Grimmjow qui, étonnement, ne broncha pas. La femme s'écarta, surprise de cette soudaine docilité.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

Grimmjow soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Il ne pensait pas être aussi exténué.

« Ouais.

-La douleur est supportable ? Parce que je peux encore te donner des médicaments et…

-Non. »

Nell s'étonna du ton dur. Grimmjow reprit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle eut un regard triste, Grimmjow n'était pas guéri.

« Tu es enfin réveillé… »

L'arrancar leva la tête pour voir Gin au seuil de sa chambre. Il fronça les sourcils.

« On pourrait s'expliquer maintenant, n'est-ce pas mon petit Grimmjow ? »

Le concerné eut une moue agacée. Il se massa la nuque et soupira. Il n'avait pas tellement le choix.

« Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ? J'étais bien là où j'étais, tu sais.

-Il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe du Hueco Mondo. »

Gin hocha la tête.

« Et pourquoi je m'occuperais d'un monde qui n'a rien à voir avec moi ?

-Tu pourrais en devenir le roi.

-Pourquoi pas toi ? Il me semble que cette idée te tenait à cœur… _avant._

-Je ne veux pas y rester. Rétorqua Grimmjow du tac au tac.

-Hé bien moi non plus. »

Les deux se regardèrent fixement un moment jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow lâche, excédé :

« Alors pourquoi t'es v'nu ? Tu savais bien pourquoi j'te cherchais.

-Hum… J'étais curieux. »

Grimmjow ne répondit pas. Il avait horreur de ce sentiment, de cette impression. Il n'était pas qu'une bête sauvage, on ne le mettait pas dans une cage pour l'admirer faire des pieds et des mains pour gagner sa liberté. On ne le regardait pas avec intérêt et curiosité se débattre dans son désespoir. Il avait horreur de ces soi-disants êtres supérieurs qui le regardaient de haut sous prétexte qu'il tenait plus du fauve que de l'homme.

S'il était un animal, il était un humain.

« Un des arrancars les plus puissants, en l'occurrence, le seul survivant de l'Espada, le plus solitaire et le plus agressif, s'est pris d'affection pour un peuple dont il s'était fichu jusqu'à présent. Avoue quand même qu'il y a de quoi susciter l'intérêt, non ? »

Grimmjow grogna, méprisant.

« Comme si t'en savais rien, crétin.

-A vrai dire, j'ai du mal à y croire. L'amour ? Toi ? Le grand Grimmjow Jaggerjack qui aime quelqu'un ? »

Le concerné sentit son cœur se tordre. Ça voulait dire quoi ? Qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer ? Grimmjow eut l'impression que la même douleur revenait le transpercer. Une épine qui le lançait comme un pieu dans son dos, le clouant au sol et totalement impuissant.

« Si t'es v'nu pour ça, casse-toi. »

Nelliel observait les deux hommes discuter. Elle n'avait pas tellement son mot à dire et s'en rendait bien compte, mais Gin lui donnait des sueurs froides et ne lui inspirait vraiment pas confiance. Peut-être y avait-il un peu d'instincts maternels là-dedans, mais elle ne voulait pas que, par la faute de Gin, Grimmjow en sorte plus meurtri encore. L'homme était grand certes, il savait se défendre, mais…

Elle ne pouvait oublier l'image de l'arrancar, baignant dans son sang et demandant qu'on l'achève.

Elle regarda Gin s'asseoir et se fit plus discrète encore. On la prenait pour une idiote à cause de cette forme de bébé qui l'avait fait connaître, on la prenait pour une idiote à cause de son comportement envers Ichigo, mais elle était tout, sauf une idiote.

« Tu as vraiment l'air de t'y être attaché à ce gamin. »

Grimmjow ne répondit pas, fixant son vis-à-vis.

« C'pas tes affaires.

-D'une certaine manière, si. Comment faire court ? Hum… »

Gin afficha son large sourire.

« J'ai un compte à régler avec Aizen. Et il me semble que toi aussi. »

Grimmjow tendit l'oreille, piqué. Nelliel fronça les sourcils.

« Il t'a volé celui que tu aimais, visiblement. Alors je me disais… Vu que nous avons tous les deux des griefs contre lui, pourquoi ne pas s'entendre ? Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis, non ? »

Grimmjow ouvrit progressivement les yeux de surprise. S'allier avec Gin… contre Aizen ? Si Aizen était hors-jeu, Ichigo n'aurait plus à avoir peur pour lui ! Mais… Mais Ichigo serait triste. Il ne voulait pas qu'Ichigo pleure ou soit brisé…

« Aizen t'a tout pris. D'abord ta liberté, puis ta dignité et ensuite ton cœur. Que vas-tu encore lui laisser ? Ta vie ? »

Grimmjow serra les poings.

« Je ne peux…

-Ichigo t'aime vraiment, non ? Il se remettra de la mort d'Aizen.

-Il est immortel. Intervint Nell.

-Il existe beaucoup de méthodes pour mettre un immortel hors-jeu, tu sais. »

Un grand froid traversa la salle. Grimmjow ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette idée était belle. Aizen écarté, il aurait le champ libre, il pourrait parler à Ichigo, lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait… Il…

« Ma ma ma… J'ai de la peine de voir un grand fauve tel que toi devenir un chaton sans mère ! C'est assez attristant si tu veux mon avis et je ne faisais que te proposer un peu d'aide.

-Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

-Grimm ! s'insurgea Nell. Tu ne peux pas accepter ça ! »

Elle se tut en avisant le regard si dur et douloureux de son ami. Le désespoir pouvait rendre fou à ce point ? Elle secoua la tête, comprenant que Grimmjow était déjà enlacé par le serpent. Elle n'y pouvait pas grand-chose mais… quand il faudrait ramasser les morceaux, elle se jura qu'elle serait présente.

« Alors ? Tu veux faire quoi ?

-Provoquer un combat serait trop bête. Il faut le briser avant de pouvoir l'éliminer.

-Le briser ?

-Aizen a un point faible.

-Vraiment ? »

Grimmjow écoutait attentivement, il avait du mal à y croire mais si la chose s'avérait vraie…

« Il aime. »

L'arrancar eut un regard blessé avant de se reprendre et de regarder Gin, interrogatif.

« J'ai eu le loisir de les observer en attendant ton réveil. Trois semaines, j'ai eu de quoi m'informer.

-…

-Je n'ai jamais vu Aizen aussi doux et attentionné. Le plus étonnant étant cette sincérité criante. Je ne croyais pas dire ça un jour, mais l'ex-dieu du Hueco Mondo est totalement aux petits soins pour l'homme qu'il aime. »

Grimmjow serra les dents de rage. Comment Aizen osait-il faire une telle chose ? Il était là depuis le début, lui ! Il avait soutenu Ichigo dans tous ses coups durs, l'avait boosté quand il était trop en proie à la mélancolie, avait ri avec lui ! Il méritait cette place plus que le traître ! Il méritait de pouvoir voir Ichigo et lui dire chaque jour qu'il l'aimait, et même si ce n'était pas comme un amant, au moins comme un ami.

Et quoi ? Il devait regarder son rival, son pire ennemi, celui qu'il exécrait jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme, être heureux avec celui qu'il aimait alors que lui avait la place dans l'ombre ? Grimmjow refusait de blesser Ichigo, mais il ne pouvait laisser Aizen lui voler ce cœur qu'il espérait tant pouvoir toucher un jour.

« Verdict ? Tu me suis ou tu préfères jouer les chatons abandonnés ? »

Grimmjow étira un large sourire, celui qu'il réservait à ses proies.

« Bien sûr que j'te suis ! »

Nelliel secoua la tête en un non attristé. Elle savait déjà que tout ça finirait très mal, mais Grimmjow ne l'écouterait sûrement pas. Elle devait parler à Ichigo, le prévenir. Cela aurait été la meilleure chose à faire, mais elle aussi avait vu.

Il n'y avait pas qu'Aizen qui aimait, Ichigo aussi.

Elle sortit de la pièce, ignorée. Après tout, que craindre d'une ex-tercera complètement idiote …? Elle savait que Grimmjow allait se faire souffrir pour rien, Gin ne faisait que se servir d'un pion pour parvenir à ses fins. Et au final, tous seraient blessés, sauf le serpent… qui glisserait silencieusement sur le sable avant de s'enfuir comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

Sôsuke et Ichigo se portaient bien. On ne pouvait dire qu'Ichigo était au mieux de son moral, il s'en voulait toujours d'avoir dû laisser Grimmjow, mais il surmontait et ce, avec fierté. Parfois, l'ancien capitaine voyait dans son attitude celle d'un homme, celle du Ichigo qui avait Mugetsu. Sôsuke ne niait pas qu'il aimait particulièrement cette facette du jeune homme. Il appréciait ce regard profond et sérieux, puissant et contenu quoique malheureux. Dans ces moments, il avait l'impression d'être face à un égal et cela le rendait serein, ou peut-être satisfait. Quelque chose qui lui donnait l'impression de ne plus être unique.

Mais le plus souvent, Ichigo était comme tous les adolescents. Il avait du mal en cours pour certaines matières, se débrouillait pour les autres et assurait dans le reste. Pour ce qui était de l'orientation, le problème était de taille puisqu'Ichigo n'y avait jamais réfléchi. Mais reprendre la clinique de son père semblait tout tracé.

Dans trois semaines, ce serait les vacances. L'homme avait prévu de partir avec le plus jeune quelques temps dans un hôtel. Une fois, Ichigo s'était demandé d'où Aizen pouvait bien tirer tout cet argent, mais il s'était tu bien vite. Aizen était un génie, il n'avait pas besoin de réellement travailler pour vivre aisément.

En résumé, les deux hommes vivaient tranquillement. Ichigo passait régulièrement voir son prof de maths et cousin quand il quittait la maison familiale, ils leur arrivaient parfois de déjeuner ensemble et chaque jour qu'ils pouvaient avoir seul étaient soigneusement chéri.

On aurait pu dire qu'ils s'aimaient, oui. Sans le moindre doute.

Depuis que Sôsuke avait dû manipuler la mémoire d'Ichigo, il redoublait d'attention et d'effort pour que le plus jeune soit à l'aise. Cela avait un peu déstabilisé Ichigo qui, au début, avait du mal à accepter le fait que le grand Aizen, qui avait failli détruire Karakura tout entière, était son… chevalier servant. Mais il s'y était finalement fait et trouvait la situation agréable.

Comme si un poids s'ôtait de ses épaules.

Ichigo côtoyait moins ses amis. Chad et Inoue ne savaient toujours rien à propos d'Aizen, ses autres amis ne parlaient jamais de hollows ou de shinigamis, trop effrayés par les souvenirs et ayant peur de le blesser. Ichigo préférait de loin la compagnie d'Aizen avec qui il pouvait discuter librement. Il espérait encore, parfois, que Grimmjow lui réponde et accepte de redevenir son ami (s'il l'avait un jour été), et chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, son visage se fermait, s'assombrissait.

Beaucoup n'était qu'une façade.

Aizen le savait. Il connaissait Ichigo. Il savait que ce dernier feignait plus souvent qu'il ne ressentait réellement la joie. Il pouvait comprendre, et c'était pour cela qu'il n'en blâmait pas le lycéen. Au contraire, il le soutenait. Dans ces moments, il avait l'impression d'être humain, d'avoir un cœur vivant, de ne plus être seul.

Oui, on aurait pu dire qu'ils s'aimaient, seulement, il aurait été plus juste de dire qu'ils se soignaient mutuellement, chacun confiant ses blessures à l'autre.

Mais dans le fond, ils s'aimaient.

« Sôsukeeee ! »

Ichigo rentra en trombe dans l'appartement et lança son sac dans un coin tout en enlevant ses chaussures. Il fit quelques pas dans la maison et s'aperçut qu'elle était vide.

« Bah… Il m'avait pas dit qu'il m'attendait ? »

Ichigo se gratta l'arrière de la tête, essayant de se rappeler les paroles de son amant. Il lui avait dit de venir chez lui après les cours mais après… ? Il sortit son portable et composa le numéro, on ne répondit pas.

« Etrange… »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et alla grignoter un petit quelque chose avant de faire une partie de ses exercices de physique. Il gardait les maths pour après, vu qu'il avait son professeur particulier.

Une heure plus tard, les méninges en surchauffe, Ichigo entendit le bruit d'une clé dans une serrure. Il se leva et rejoignit l'entrée où il accueillit son amant avec un sourire.

« Bonsoir ! »

L'homme répondit du même sourire et posa rapidement ce qui occupait ses mains pour embrasser le plus jeune délicatement sur les lèvres. Ce dernier prit la serviette d'Aizen et la posa sur le bureau.

« Où étais-tu ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit de venir ?

-Je suis désolé, j'ai eu quelques différends avec des hollows et des arrancars.

-Des arrancars ?

-Je me demande comment ils sont arrivés ici.

-Tu les as tués ?

-Ceux qui m'ont attaqué, oui. »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

« Grimmjow m'avait montré un endroit où des shinigami et des arrancars fugitifs se cachaient, il ne faut pas aller les tuer là-bas… Ils ont le droit de vivre. »

Les souvenirs du soir où il avait retrouvé Nelliel lui revinrent en mémoire. Depuis qu'il avait coupé les ponts avec Grimmjow, il ne voyait plus Nell non plus. Pourtant, c'était bien les deux personnes qu'il avait le plus envie de revoir étant donné que ses soi-disant amis de Soul Society l'ignoraient.

« Je n'irai jamais traquer des hollow pour les tuer, Ichigo. Je sais aussi bien que toi que certains valent autant que des shinigami. »

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de penser à Grimmjow. Il valait bien plus que beaucoup de shinigami ! Il s'était battu pour sauver le Hueco Mondo d'une guerre. Il avait terriblement changé et ce… pour lui. Et lui, il l'avait laissé en plan.

« Ichigo ?

-Dis, est-ce que tu penses que je suis un salaud ? »

Les paupières de l'homme s'ouvrirent de surprise avant que le regard ne s'adoucisse. Aizen s'approcha et prit le plus jeune contre lui, caressant ses mèches orange avec tendresse.

« Pourquoi le serais-tu ? Tu as choisi entre deux, je trouve que c'est plus une preuve de courage et de force. Si tu étais un 'salaud', tu n'aurais pas choisi, ou tu me tromperais tous les jours. Quelque chose comme ça. »

Ichigo enfouit son visage dans la veste de son amant et soupira. Il inspira et expira longuement, tentant de se calmer.

« Je te demande pardon, Sôsuke… J'essaye de m'en remettre mais à chaque fois tu es obligé de me consoler… »

L'homme sourit tendrement et embrassa le front du lycéen.

« Je suis là pour toi. Pas pour ton corps ou pour ton âme, juste pour toi. »

Le jeune homme se recula et regarda son amant dans les yeux, soulagé et étonné en même temps. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

« Je t'aime, Sôsuke. Sois-en sûr, s'il te plaît. »

L'homme acquiesça et répondit de même. Ensuite, il lâcha le plus jeune et alla poser ses affaires.

« J'avais envie de sortir ce soir, pas toi ? »

Ichigo leva un sourcil.

« Tu as oublié les sept exercices de maths ? Prof sadique ! »

Aizen sourit, amusé.

« Il sera toujours temps de les faire en rentrant.

-Et en plus, il est sérieux… »

Les deux hommes se sourirent gentiment et, finalement, ils décidèrent de rester à la maison ce soir-là. Ils dinèrent devant un feuilleton assez dur, quelque chose sur des profileurs qui traquaient les plus grands psychopathes.

« C'est quand même gore, tu trouves pas ?

-Hum…

-Mais la musique est belle.

-Elle te donne la chair de poule.

-Non ! Elle est… belle mais bon, voir des enfants se faire découper en même temps, ça donne… quelque chose de glauque je trouve.

-Tu veux dire d'inquiétant et de pesant.

-Je sais que tu es plus intelligent que moi, Sôsuke, pas la peine de me faire remarquer que j'utilise pas les bons mots… »

Ichigo leva la tête calé entre les jambes de son amant, il était bien installé mais ne pouvait voir son visage.

« Mais tu n'aimes pas ? On peut mettre autre chose si tu veux, hein ? »

Aizen glissa sa main sur le torse du plus jeune.

« Je voudrais écouter quelque chose de spécial. Le son de ta voix. »

Ichigo rougit en sentant, en plus, un souffle chaud sur son oreille.

« Mais j'ai cours demain…

-A 10 heures trente, tu auras le temps de récupérer… »

Le jeune homme sentit tout de suite une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Il tourna la tête lentement et embrassa Sôsuke qui lui répondit presque immédiatement, dominant déjà la bouche et la langue de son jeune amant. Après un moment, ils se séparèrent. Ichigo se retourna pour être face à l'homme et enfouit son visage dans le cou.

« Je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas te retenir assez et j'aurais mal demain…

-Alors que proposes-tu ?

-Pourquoi ne pas… Si tu pouvais éviter de me… enfin, de me pénétrer, quoi ! ça serait bien… »

Ichigo se mordait la lèvre, horriblement gêné. Il avait toujours un mal fou à dire ce genre de choses à haute voix et expliquer texto à Aizen qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui mette son sexe entre les fesses était d'un langage trop cru pour qu'il ne fasse que penser à le dire.

« Tu es si mignon, Ichigo…

-Hé !

-Très bien, je me contenterai des doigts alors ? »

Ichigo s'empourpra et bredouilla un vague oui. Il détourna les yeux pour ne pas avoir à supporter le regard de son amant et soupira quand les lèvres de ce dernier vinrent caresser sa joue puis la base de sa mâchoire et son cou.

« Tu comptes… le faire sur le canapé ? »

Ichigo se gifla mentalement d'avoir une voix si tremblante.

« Hm, j'aimerais, mais toi ? »

Le lycéen déglutit en entendant cette voix si chaude et rauque. Elle lui hérissait les poils tout le long de son échine. Il acquiesça mais fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce que préparait Sôsuke dans cette position. Ichigo restait au-dessus de son amant, à quatre pattes, et ce dernier glissait lentement sous lui.

Sa chemise était déjà bien loin, mais Ichigo s'en fichait. Il préférait sentir les mains et cette bouche qui laissaient de délicieuses brûlures sur sa peau. Il se mordit un peu la lèvre quand on s'attaqua aux grains de chair. Il était tellement sensible alors même qu'il commençait à s'y habituer…

« Sô… Sôsuke… »

Ichigo comprenait enfin ce qui se passait. Au début, il n'osait pas trop se l'imaginer, mais maintenant que son amant glissait sa langue dans son nombril, il avait une certaine idée. Les doigts commencèrent à déboutonner son pantalon lentement. Sôsuke faisait toujours les choses avec lenteur, mais avec une puissance qui était écrasante de plaisir. Ichigo n'osait pas imaginer ce que ça pouvait être si son amant décidait d'être moins doux…

« Aah ! »

Le jeune homme sentit ses bras flageoler d'un seul coup. Il plia les coudes pour y poser sa tête lourde et continua de gémir en sentant le souffle chaud sur son sexe. Il adorait ces sensations, c'était à la fois excitant et frustrant. Il remarqua que son pantalon était baissé jusqu'aux genoux.

« Sôsukeee ! »

Ichigo ne pouvait se retenir de pousser des gémissements qui tenaient parfois plus du miaulement, mais il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Pour le moment, il se concentrait sur cette cavité humide qui venait de l'engloutir et qui le torturait délicieusement. La cambrure de ses reins se creusait de plus en plus à mesure que la langue experte jouait sur lui. Il se mit à pousser des petits cris quand les doigts vinrent taquiner le reste de son anatomie.

Il était horriblement gêné de crier comme ça, un peu plus, il se serait maudit, mais Sôsuke le déconcentra bien vite de ces idées quand il s'écarta de lui sans l'avoir amené à complétion. Ichigo lâcha un grognement frustré qui devint un cri de surprise quand d'autres sensations s'offrirent à lui.

« Non, Sôsuke c'est… c'est sale, je… »

L'homme lança un regard piquant à son jeune amant qui déglutit devant tant de désir.

« Tu vas adorer, j'en suis certain.

-Mais…

-Shhh… »

Ichigo crispa ses doigts dans le tissu du canapé et serra les dents, tentant de retenir un peu les gémissements qui voulaient lui échapper. Il sentait le souffle chaud caresser son intimité et ça lui rappelait le rêve qu'il avait fait il y avait de cela plusieurs mois…

Ce rêve où Sôsuke le dominait avec délice.

Le lycéen s'empourpra à ces pensées et enfouit son visage entre ses bras repliés. Bientôt, se retenir de gémir devint impossible, et quand il sentit cette langue qui s'aventurait en lui, il comprit qu'il allait perdre pieds très rapidement. Il remuait le bassin, désirant que les sensations soient plus fortes, mais deux mains vinrent serrer ses hanches et le maintenir un peu.

Quand la langue se retira, il lâcha un soupir qu'il ne croyait pas retenir et grogna un peu. Cela faisait deux fois que Sôsuke s'arrêtait juste avant de le faire jouir. Il tourna la tête, histoire de lui faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée mais ne dit rien quand il sentit un doigt rentrer en lui. Il roula des yeux et crispa un peu ses doigts en attendant que cela devienne plus agréable.

Aizen ajouta bientôt un second doigt et se mit à appuyer sur la boule de nerfs qui ferait craquer son jeune amant. Il aimait le voir se tortiller sous ses attentions mais il se délectait plus encore de ses gémissements adorables. Il se pencha à son oreille et, tout en continuant de taquiner ce point divin, il murmura d'une voix rauque :

« Tu me laisserais utiliser des objets un jour ? »

Ichigo voulut protester par réflexe mais ne poussa qu'un énième cri de plaisir. Des objets ? Du genre ceux qu'il voyait dans certains sex-shops ? Le plus âgé se mit à mordiller le lobe de l'oreille qu'il avait à portée.

« Je suis sûr que tu adorerais… Imagine… »

Le lycéen était bien incapable de répondre. Il sentit un nouveau doigt entrer en lui.

« Cela pourrait vibrer, en toi… imagine les sensations que cela te donnerait. Un rythme très lent au fond de toi, qui toucherait sans cesse ce point… »

En disant cela, Sôsuke appuya sur la boule de nerf avec un peu moins de douceur, arrachant un cri de plaisir à Ichigo. Il continua à le toucher et à l'allumer sans vergogne pendant un moment et retira finalement ses doigts sans que son jeune amant n'ait encore joui. Ichigo haletait bruyamment et il commençait à avoir un peu mal. Il n'en pouvait plus.

« Sôsukeee ! Prend-moi, maintenant…

-Je croyais que tu avais cours demain…

-Je m'en fiche ! Vas-y ! Vite ! »

L'homme esquissa un sourire légèrement vainqueur et amusé et obéit avec plaisir. Il se positionna et entra lentement, savourant cette chaleur écrasante. Il écouta un moment les halètements du plus jeune, se calquant dessus et comprit quand il pouvait commencer à bouger.

Après quelques mouvements et une fois qu'Ichigo se retrouva coincé dans cette bulle de plaisir, il ralentit un peu et se pencha vers son oreille.

« Alors tu imagines… ? Dis-moi, Ichigo… »

Le jeune homme arqua son dos en une courbe délicieuse.

« O-oui, j'imagine… aah… »

Sôsuke donna encore un coup, heurtant la prostate et écoutant les nouveaux cris de plaisir.

« Et tu aimerais ? Tu trouverais ça bon ?

-Aah… Sô-Sôsukeee…

-Tu trouverais ça bon ? »

La voix de l'homme se muait parfois en un lourd murmure rauque et chaud qui avait le don d'exciter Ichigo.

« O-ouiii, je… Sôsuke !

-Cela vibrerait lentement en toi et tu ne saurais plus où donner de la tête… Tu aurais envie de jouir mais tu ne le pourrais pas… Perdu dans des limbes de plaisir, il n'y aurait plus rien que toi qui gémit, qui crie…

-Aah…

-Tu aimerais ça, Ichigo ? »

Le jeune homme sentit que les coups devenaient plus forts à chaque fois, il allait bientôt jouir et imaginer ce que son amant semblait lui promettre le rendait plus avide encore.

« Tu sens ton sexe dur ? Il le serait bien plus, ne demanderait que des caresses pour enfin se relâcher… »

La main glissa sur le membre en question, Ichigo crut qu'il allait mourir de plaisir. Il n'aurait jamais cru que de simples mots pouvaient avoir un tel pouvoir de suggestion… Bientôt, son corps entier se tendit et il poussa un cri plus long en parvenant enfin à complétion. Il s'écroula d'un coup sur le canapé, haletant et peinant à retrouver son souffle.

Il avait rarement été aussi éreinté après l'acte et paradoxalement, il ne s'était jamais autant senti excité. Il regarda son amant qui se penchait pour un baiser, toujours aussi pantelant. Sôsuke attendit que le plus jeune soit calmé avant de le prendre contre lui et de lui murmurer dans le creux de l'oreille :

« Tu aimerais vraiment ? »

La voix n'avait aucun doute, seulement une profonde envie de taquiner. Aizen trouva d'ailleurs le visage choqué et rouge de son amant magnifique. Ichigo en mourait d'envie mais ne le demanderait jamais. Il se lécha les lèvres du bout de la langue, avec raffinement.

« Je… Laisse-moi… reprendre mon souffle… »

Aizen prit Ichigo contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

« Bien entendu…

-Je n'aurais pas dû accepter… Je savais que tu arriverais à tes fins… »

Ichigo n'était pas réellement en colère, on sentait plus la plaisanterie.

« C'est toi qui m'as demandé…

-Tss… »

Après quelques minutes, ils rejoignirent le lit de leur chambre et s'endormirent.

* * *

Ichigo remua les paupières, gêné par un rayon de soleil qui lui arrivait droit dessus. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et tourna la tête pour voir le visage endormi de son amant, juste à côté. Il avait une main posé sur son torse, ils n'étaient pas serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Le lycéen observa le visage un long moment, en silence. Sôsuke était beau. Il ne trouvait pas d'autres mots plus clairs. Ses traits étaient fins, son visage était d'une clarté presque lumineuse. Quand Ichigo regardait son amant ainsi, quand il avait la chance de pouvoir le voir, toute défense abaissée, il comprenait que Sôsuke l'aimait. Parce que ce visage rayonnait d'une clarté sincère. C'était ce genre de moment qui confortait Ichigo dans son choix. Il n'avait pas choisi Sôsuke que pour sauver Grimmjow, il l'avait aussi choisi parce qu'il l'aimait.

Il leva lentement sa main pour caresser quelques mèches chocolat qui parsemaient l'oreiller. Il posa finalement sa main sur la joue et la glissa jusqu'à perdre ses doigts dans les cheveux et il se déplaça doucement pour aller embrasser les lèvres d'un baiser furtif.

Quand il se recula, il remarqua que Sôsuke avait ouvert les yeux et il lâcha une exclamation surprise.

« Je t'ai réveillée ? Excuse-moi, je… »

Aizen posa son index sur les lèvres du lycéen.

« Shh… Caresse encore mes cheveux comme tu l'as fait. »

Ichigo rougit légèrement et s'exécuta, gêné du regard qui le fixait. Il perdit finalement sa main dans les cheveux et s'appliqua à les caresser, comme on le lui avait demandé. Il aimait bien les cheveux d'Aizen, ils étaient légèrement plus longs qu'avant et tombaient gracieusement sur son visage. Comparé à sa tête de porc-épic…

« C'est bientôt les vacances. Tu pourrais venir une semaine avec moi ? »

Ichigo s'arrêta.

« Qu'on passe une semaine ensemble ? Ça serait génial !

-J'en conclus que tu es d'accord. Ton père le sera aussi ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il dirait non. Je lui demanderai ce soir vu que je rentre à la maison. »

Les deux hommes se sourirent et s'embrassèrent longuement. Ensuite, ils s'habillèrent et se préparèrent à aller au lycée.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	16. S'il vous plaît, dessine moi un mouton

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

**Beaucoup de fluff... je plaide coupable...**

* * *

CHAPITRE 15

_S'il vous plaît, dessine-moi un mouton_

Les derniers jours de cours passèrent à une vitesse étonnante. Ichigo était impatient de partir avec Aizen, ce dernier lui avait dit qu'ils quittaient la ville. Prendre l'air serait réellement salvateur. Ichigo étouffait à rester dans cet endroit où tout lui rappelait un passé inaccessible et douloureux.

Alors partir en vacances et qui plus est avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait, c'était presque parfait. Il regarda les habits éventrés sur son lit, perplexe.

« Tu hésites sur les tenues à emporter ? »

Sôsuke venait d'entrer dans la chambre du plus jeune qui l'accueillit d'un sourire et d'une bise. Il ne fallait pas prendre de risques avec sa famille, Ichigo ne voulait pas qu'Aizen se serve de ses illusions plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de prendre beaucoup de choses. Deux ou trois tenues décontractées et de quoi te baigner.

-On va à la mer ? s'exclama Ichigo.

-Oui. Répondit Aizen avec un sourire. J'en conclus que cela te plaît.

-J'adore aller à la plage ! On y allait souvent avec Maman. »

Sôsuke passa une main dans les cheveux orange, affectueusement. Quand Ichigo parlait de sa mère, c'était comme s'il redevenait un enfant. Il avait un grand sourire lumineux, un visage clair et angélique, mais toujours ce même trait de caractère, sauvage et fougueux.

« L'avion part dans la soirée, vers 22 heures, alors prépare-toi vite. Ta famille, toi et moi dînons au restaurant avant. »

Ichigo souriait largement. Il attrapa ses affaires de plage dans un coin du placard et fourra tout dans sa valise avec entrain. Aizen le regardait d'un œil amusé et bienveillant. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce genre de sentiments et savoir qu'il pouvait rendre Ichigo heureux était un pouvoir dont il voulait user sans retenue.

Ils arrivèrent à destination tôt dans la matinée… vers deux heures. Ichigo n'avait qu'une envie, s'écraser dans un lit douillet et dormir longtemps. Il bâillait régulièrement sous le regard amusé d'Aizen qui appelait un taxi quand son portable sonna. C'était Nelliel qui lui envoyait un message. Elle disait qu'elle devait lui parler au plus vite. Il remarqua après coup que le message avait été envoyé bien plus tôt, avant qu'il n'éteigne son téléphone dans l'avion.

« Un problème Ichigo ?

-Je sais pas trop… Je verrais ça demain.

-Hum… Le taxi est là, monte, je prends ta valise. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et s'assit à l'arrière en se frottant les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sôsuke avait donné une adresse et la voiture roulait.

« On va loger où au fait ?

-Tu verras, c'est une surprise. »

Ichigo sourit. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé, quelques mois auparavant, que derrière le si terrible Aizen Sôsuke se cachait un homme capable de tant de tendresse. Evidemment, il savait se montrer sévère, surtout quand il aidait Ichigo pour son travail, il était aussi effrayant avec ceux qui ne trouvaient pas grâce à ses yeux, mais il y avait dans son caractère quelque chose tenant de l'équilibre qui rassurait grandement Ichigo.

« Oh oh, je suis impatient alors.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Tu n'es pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié, Sôsuke. »

Le lycéen avait une voix un peu somnolente. Il remarqua tout juste, trente minutes plus tard, qu'ils étaient arrivés et qu'il avait piqué un petit somme. Il était cependant assez réveillé pour remarquer dans quoi ils allaient passer leur semaine de vacances.

« Un bungalow au bord de la mer ? »

Ichigo n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il secoua la tête, abasourdi. Comment Aizen avait-il pu réunir assez d'argent en si peu de temps pour parvenir à payer un tel endroit ? C'était aberrant !

« J'en conclus qu'il te plaît. »

Le taxi était parti et seuls les deux hommes et leurs valises demeuraient là.

« Un peu que ça me plaît !

-On y va ? Je commence à avoir sommeil. »

Ichigo répondit en bâillant à nouveau.

« Moi aussi… »

Ils entrèrent dans le bungalow en silence, Ichigo admirant l'endroit, Sôsuke guettant les réactions du plus jeune. Ils posèrent leurs affaires sommairement et prirent juste des habits pour la nuit ainsi que la trousse de toilettes pour se préparer à dormir. Ils se couchèrent, enlacés et la fenêtre entrouverte pour savourer l'air chaud et marin.

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo s'étonna d'entendre des cris d'oiseaux inhabituels. Depuis quand il y avait des mouettes à Karakura ? Il sursauta et reconnut de suite l'endroit. Il sourit, amusé de sa propre réaction, et se rallongea tranquillement dans l'étreinte de son amant.

Il pouvait voir la mer de là où il était. Elle était aveuglante, renvoyant la lumière d'un soleil de matinée. Il faisait encore frais cependant et une légère brise parvenait parfois jusqu'à ses cheveux et caressait sa joue délicatement.

Dos contre le torse de Sôsuke, Ichigo sentait sans peine le souffle chaud sur sa peau. Il se rappelait s'être couché avec un haut et un bas de pyjama : il ne lui restait plus que le bas. Il étouffa un rire. Il faisait sans doute trop chaud pour dormir trop couvert ici.

Le lycéen trouvait ça génial. Certes, ça avait des allures de lune de miel et une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il réagissait comme une fillette en mal de mièvrerie. Mais bon sang, il était à la mer, dans un bungalow de luxe et avec un homme qui l'aimait et le lui prouvait presque chaque jour. Tout allait pour le mieux !

Le regard d'Ichigo s'assombrit légèrement. Tout allait presque pour le mieux.

« Ne pense pas à des choses tristes, Ichigo… »

La voix de Sôsuke était chaude, d'une douceur rare. Le jeune homme sourit et se laissa bercer par cette voix si mélodieuse, si différente du remoud des vagues qu'il écoutait depuis son réveil.

« Dis, tu as prévu des choses à faire ?

-Pas aujourd'hui non.

-Alors les autres jours ? Tu as prévu quoi ?

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a un festival. C'est le genre d'activités que tu aimes, non ?

-Si tu ne veux pas, je ne vais pas t'obliger, tu sais…

-Non non, je veux te faire plaisir. »

_Tu as un cœur, Sôsuke, pourquoi ne pas le laisser parler un peu ?_

Aizen se demandait quand est-ce que les paroles d'Ichigo s'effaceraient enfin de sa mémoire, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais les oublier. Elles étaient trop fortes, trop dures. Cette nuit encore, il avait cherché le sommeil un long moment avant de finalement le trouver, encore tourmenté de ce qu'il avait pu faire à Ichigo pour… pour son bien.

« J'ai bien envie d'aller me promener sur le bord de mer le soir, on pourra y aller ?

-Ce soir ? Si tu veux. Il y a un restaurant qui se trouve juste en bord de plage. »

Ichigo étouffa un rire et se retourna vers son amant avant de l'embrasser au coin des lèvres.

« Tu sais, t'es pas obligé de m'inviter tous les jours au restaurant. Un sandwich juste tous les deux, les pieds dans l'eau, ça me va aussi.

-…

-En fait, tu aurais dû trouver une fille à entretenir, pas moi ! plaisanta Ichigo. Tu me fais penser un peu à un yakuza sur certains côtés ! Rassure-moi, tu gagnes pas tout cet argent comme eux au moins ? »

Sôsuke mit un instant avant de sourire calmement à la plaisanterie. Il frotta la tête du plus jeune, écopant d'un grognement indigné et très classe, puis ajouta :

« Non, je suis un génie, c'est tout. »

Ichigo éclata de rire.

« J'avais oublié à quel point la modestie t'étouffait ! »

Sôsuke sourit tendrement. Ichigo était magnifique quand il riait. Magnifique. Cette simple vision le rendait amoureux, lui donnait des frissons. Il retourna Ichigo sur le dos, le plaquant sur le lit. Il sourit en avisant le regard du plus jeune. Il était à la fois étonné et surpris, mais aussi, au fond de ses yeux, on voyait une pointe de désir. Et sur ses lèvres, une furieuse envie de gémir.

« Tu es excité mon tout beau ? »

Ichigo lâcha un cri de surprise.

« Eh ? Comment tu m'as appelé ?

-Mon tout beau.

-C'est moche !

-Je réfléchis depuis longtemps à un surnom affectueux, si tu as une meilleure idée, je prends. »

Le regard d'Aizen était aguicheur, Ichigo n'y fut pas insensible et il se mordit la lèvre.

« Je… J'ai pas d'idée, moi. »

L'homme caressa la joue du bout des lèvres jusqu'à glisser sur les lèvres et les embrasser délicatement.

« Chaton me plaît aussi.

-Chaton ? Je ne suis pas un chat…

-Non, mais tu es mon petit chat. »

Ichigo ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Aizen plaisantait ou était sérieux ? C'était assez gênant à vrai dire. Sa mère l'appelait ainsi quand il était plus petit, ça lui faisait un peu bizarre mais ce n'était pas désagréable.

« Je suis ton petit chat ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-Que je te garde près de moi… Je vais te chérir et faire attention à toi. T'offrir un abri s'il le faut. »

Ichigo rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et bredouilla :

« Je… Je suis pas un petit animal tout mignon…

-Je sais que tu as des griffes, je ne te sous-estime pas. »

Le lycéen passa ses bas autour de la nuque de son amant et soupira. Il se sentait si bien entre ces bras, comme s'il pouvait soulager son cœur d'un poids trop lourd.

« Je propose aussi Petit Prince…

-Pourquoi ?

-Hm… Tu me fais penser au personnage du roman éponyme.

-Je… Quoi ? s'étonna Ichigo. Mais pas du tout…

-Tu fais très attention à ceux qui t'entourent. Si tu avais une rose, je suis sûre que tu ferais tout pour elle, comme tu t'occuperais de ta planète avec attention pour éviter les baobabs… Tu as un esprit d'une pureté honnête, désarmante, enfantine, mais tu n'es pas un imbécile. Tu crois en des choses que les gens disent stupides ou pas sérieuses parce qu'ils n'y réfléchissent pas, mais tu prouves que c'est important. Je trouve que cela te va parfaitement… Mon Petit Prince. »

Le jeune homme soupira, attendri et surtout touché. Dans ces moments-là, il pensait vraiment qu'Aizen ne pouvait qu'être sincère avec lui. Parce que s'il imaginait le contraire, il savait qu'il aurait le cœur brisé. Alors il voulait croire au rêve.

« Je veux bien être ton petit prince… »

Aizen écarta un peu Ichigo pour le regarder dans les yeux et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Le lycéen ferma les yeux et sourit tendrement avant de poser les deux ambres dans les yeux noirs.

« S'il vous plaît, dessine-moi un mouton ? »

* * *

Ichigo regardait autour de lui, affolé. Il était poursuivi depuis un moment et il savait qu'il ne pouvait échapper à son agresseur. Mais il courait quand même parce qu'il ne voulait pas souffrir. S'il l'attrapait, il savait qu'il souffrirait. S'il l'attrapait… il le lui avait dit : il le violerait.

Le lycéen se prit le pied dans une pierre. Il manqua de trébucher mais se rattrapa et continua sa course jusqu'à sentir une main se refermer sur son col. Il courut plus vite encore, ignorant la fatigue de ses muscles, la douleur qui déchirait ses membres. Il devait fuir.

« Je te tiens. »

Ichigo ne retint pas ses larmes. Il avait peur, il était terrorisé.

« Non non… Je t'en prie, me fais pas de mal… »

Grimmjow ne répondit pas, affichant son air de bête sauvage.

« Fallait y réfléchir avant de m'abandonner, Ichi. »

La minute d'après, Ichigo avait les mains attachées dans le dos, les habits déchirés. Il criait à l'aide mais personne ne répondait. Pourquoi celui qu'il aimait tant lui faisait autant de mal ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le violait ? Ichigo avait si mal, que ce soit dans son cœur ou son corps. Il voulait mourir, juste mourir.

Pourquoi celui qu'il aimait tant le trahissait ?

« Aaah ! »

Ichigo se redressa d'un bond, dans son lit. Il avisa les draps en vrac, son bas de pyjama par terre. Il se souvint. Oui, il avait couché avec Sôsuke et après il avait dû s'endormir. L'homme n'était plus là. Le lycéen frissonna. Il avait un peu froid…

Les images de son cauchemar resurgirent sur ses rétines, imprimées. Il ferma les yeux mais le réalisme était pire. Il secoua la tête et tenta de regarder autre chose, la mer par exemple. Mais toutes les images du cauchemar prenaient des allures de réalité. Grimmjow qui le déchirait, le détruisait, l'anéantissant jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Ce cauchemar était si réaliste, c'était si douloureux. Il essayait de penser à autre chose mais il ne pouvait se sortir ça de la tête. Il se crispa et sentit ses yeux brûler. Grimmjow lui manquait tellement, c'était affreux. Alors pourquoi faire un rêve où il était si cruel ?

« Ichigo ? »

Aizen venait d'entrer et, inquiet, s'était assis aux côtés du jeune homme. Il était roulé en boule sur lui-même et pleurait doucement, la tête coincée dans les bras. Sôsuke prit le drap et couvrit Ichigo avec, il lui caressa les cheveux doucement.

« Dis-moi, mon Petit Prince… Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Serre-moi dans tes bras… »

L'homme s'exécuta sur l'instant.

« Un cauchemar ?

-O-Oui…

-Tu peux en parler ? »

Ichigo se blottit contre son amant et répondit négativement.

« Ce n'est pas grave… Tu vas prendre une douche pour te changer les idées et on avisera, d'accord ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour se calmer. Il rejoignit la salle de bain, suivi d'un regard attentif. Il s'en voulait d'être si fragile quand il s'agissait de Grimmjow. Il lui faisait confiance pourtant, alors pourquoi un tel rêve ?

Il sortit à peine dix minutes plus tard, une serviette autour des hanches.

« Le soleil est trop violent pour le moment. Que dirais-tu de manger un morceau avant de se promener dans les grottes ?

-Il y a des grottes ?

-Hm. Après, nous pourrons toujours nous arrêter sur la plage et profiter du paysage à l'ombre, le temps que le soleil soit moins dur.

-… D'accord… »

Sôsuke attrapa Ichigo qu'il enlaça d'un bras.

« Mon Petit Prince, ce visage triste ne te va pas du tout. Il ne faut pas confondre la réalité et ce cauchemar.

-… »

Ichigo eut un regard étonné où perçait encore la douleur. Il secoua la tête et sourit progressivement. Il embrassa les lèvres de Sôsuke.

« Tu as raison. Je vais m'habiller et je te suis. Nous mangeons ici ?

-Non, tu t'en doutes. Je comptais aller dans un petit bar. »

Ichigo sourit tendrement. Sôsuke l'avait écouté et avait baissé le niveau des restaurants ? Il avait du mal à y croire.

« Je mets mon bermuda et une chemise, j'arrive. »

* * *

Ichigo soupira de bonheur. Il était sur un petit nuage à ce moment. La journée avait été géniale. Après le déjeuner au restaurant, ils avaient été visiter les lieux importants et archéologiques puis, quand le temps le permit, ils étaient restés sur la plage à se baigner. Ichigo avait aussi pris une leçon de catamaran avec un professeur, sous l'œil amusé de son amant.

Quand le soleil commença à tomber, ils allèrent se promener sur le port et visitèrent toutes les petites boutiques locales. Ichigo s'acheta un bracelet de cuir avec des tresses nouées. Enfin, Sôsuke le devança et l'acheta pour lui, ce qui l'agaça un moment parce qu'il avait beau être beaucoup plus jeune que son amant, il n'était pas un gamin entretenu par une espèce de vieux yakuza. D'ailleurs, en parlant de yakuza, Ichigo avait manqué de faire une crise cardiaque quand des filles s'étaient mises à crier dans ses oreilles.

A ce moment, Sôsuke était parti faire une course dans une boutique et Ichigo attendait tranquillement en pianotant sur son téléphone. Deux filles étaient arrivées derrière lui et s'étaient mises à rire et à glousser avant de l'aborder. Elles trouvaient que lui et son petit ami ressemblaient énormément à deux personnages d'un manga yaoi appelé Viewfinder. L'une avait ajouté que c'était surtout le tome 5 quoiqu'elle aurait bien aimé fantasmer sur le tome 1.

Ichigo s'était empourpré en moins d'une seconde et fut incapable de répondre jusqu'à ce qu'Aizen revienne et intimide les jeunes filles qui s'enfuirent en riant. Du coup, cela avait agacé Ichigo qui avait décidé d'acheter ces fameux mangas. Il avait ouvert la première page et avait refermé d'un coup.

Sôsuke n'avait même pas tenté de comprendre. Il regarderait ces mangas quand Ichigo dormirait.

Dans la soirée, les deux amants s'arrêtèrent à une sandwicherie où ils achetèrent un encas. Ils marchèrent ensuite jusqu'à la plage où ils mangèrent silencieusement mais dans une complicité palpable.

« Sôsuke ?

-Hm ?

-J'adore cet endroit. Et j'adore aussi ce voyage… Je te remercie. »

Ichigo affichait un large sourire et, malgré l'obscurité tombante, Sôsuke pouvait voir ce visage radieux. Il sourit à son tour.

« J'en suis très content. Je veux que tu sois à l'aise et que tu te reposes.

-C'est pas en faisant l'amour toutes nuits que je pourrais me reposer, tu sais…

-C'est pour perdre les kilos que l'on gagne à manger au restaurant à tous les repas.

-Tss… T'as réponse à tout, hein ?

-Bien entendu. »

Ichigo soupira, faussement ennuyé et s'assit sur le sable tiède.

« Tu viens t'asseoir derrière moi pour me faire un dossier ? »

Aizen leva un sourcil. C'était bien quelque chose d'inédit. Faire le dossier pour quelqu'un ? Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et s'assit à son tour, invitant Ichigo à venir entre ses jambes pour s'appuyer contre son torse.

« Et ces mangas ? Ils sont bien ?

-… Chut.

-Je vois, sujet sensible, hm ?

-J'ai dit chut. Tu gâches le bruit des vagues, Sôsuke.

-Tss… Tu as repris du poil de la bête, ça s'entend. »

Ichigo rit doucement.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je viens de repenser à un truc drôle.

-Et ?

-Rukia dessine beaucoup, tu le sais ?

-Plus ou moins.

-Et quand elle veut expliquer un truc, elle fait des dessins, mais en fait, on comprend pas tellement mieux avec mais bref. Je viens de repenser quand t'as dit 'bête'. Elle dessinait les gens avec des têtes d'animaux.

-…

-Et toi, tu étais un ours. »

Ichigo rit tout seul à sa blague.

« Et je trouve que finalement, ça te va trop bien. Tu fais nounours quand t'es gentil. T'as les cheveux de la même couleur et t'es baraqué. Et tu tiens chaud ! »

Sôsuke se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, comment il devait réagir. Il se contenta de soupirer. Ça devait être un peu ça d'être amoureux. On rit de choses stupides.

« Tu adorerais l'hibernation, je suppose ? Tous les deux sous la couette tout l'hiver ? »

Ichigo éclata de rire.

« Ouais pourquoi pas après tout ! Je sais que t'es fort mais tiendrais-tu le rythme ?

-Qui sait ? »

Après un silence, les deux hommes soupirèrent.

« Sôsuke, dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

-Pardon ?

-Tu ne le dis pas souvent, dis-le moi.

-Je t'aime, mon Petit Prince. »

Ichigo ferma les yeux.

« Moi aussi je t'aime… mon nounours ! »

Ichigo s'écarta d'un bond en riant, craignant les représailles. Il se laissa plus ou moins attraper et, après de gentilles chamailleries, ils rentrèrent au bungalow et passèrent une longue nuit.

* * *

« Mon Petit Prince… Réveille-toi…

-Hmm… »

Sôsuke sourit, amusé. Il était penché au-dessus d'Ichigo qui dormait. Il voulait le réveiller tôt, avant le lever du soleil.

« Mon Petit Prince… »

Ichigo grogna, Sôsuke soupira. Il avisa le drap et, d'un geste rapide, enroula le plus jeune dedans.

« Hé ! »

L'ancien capitaine ne dit rien et prit le baluchon dans ses bras.

« Repose-moi ! Sôsuke ! Que fais-tu ?

-Je t'emmène quelque part.

-Mais il fait nuit ! Repose-moi !

-En fait, je t'aime bien ainsi. Alors on y va comme ça.

-Mais… je ne suis même pas habillé ! »

L'homme esquissa un sourire charmeur qui fit rougir Ichigo. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo était emmené sur le bord de la plage. Sôsuke le posa dans le sable, il tenta de se mettre un peu plus à l'aise, se servant du drap pour cacher sa nudité. Il lança un regard noir à son amant.

« Je me vengerai…

-Le Petit prince aime beaucoup les couchers de soleil. Il les regarde quand il est triste et il veut tout le temps en regarder. Peut-on conclure alors qu'il est tout le temps triste ? »

Ichigo se tut d'un coup, piqué par les paroles. Il hocha ensuite la tête : il aimait aussi les couchers de soleil pour la même raison. Que devait-il penser ? Et le raisonnement d'Aizen, que devait-il en penser ?

« Le soleil qui s'éteint a quelque chose de mélancolique. Le Petit Prince est mélancolique.

-… Où veux-tu en venir, Sôsuke ?

-Est-ce que, alors, un lever de soleil rendrait le Petit Prince plus heureux ? »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, surpris, choqué. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à bégayer, mais il ne dit rien.

« Je veux que mon Petit Prince soit heureux. »

Le lycéen détourna le regard, un peu perdu. Aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, aucun ne concernait une personne capable de l'aimer autant. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait pu lui montrer autant d'amour. Jamais. Il se passa une minute avant qu'il réagisse.

« … Merci, Sôsuke… »

Il se mit à sourire ensuite. Le drap découvrait ses épaules et la lumière naissante commençait à éclairer sa peau d'un délicat doré. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, se frottant la tête de gêne.

« Vraiment, merci… »

L'homme prit le plus jeune contre lui.

« Je guérirai ton cœur, mon Petit Prince, tu ne seras plus seul ni triste. Jamais. Je te le promets. »

Ichigo sourit tendrement, fermant les yeux, et il murmura :

« Je t'aime. »

Après de longues minutes dans le silence à observer le soleil, Ichigo bâilla. Il se serait bien rendormi. Il avisa l'heure au poignet de Sôsuke.

« 5h20 ? Il est tôt !

-Comme ça, nous aurons le temps de profiter du festival.

-Ah oui ! Il faut qu'on y aille ! »

Sôsuke sourit, d'un sourire bienveillant. Il embrassa la tête de son jeune amant.

« On retourne au bungalow finir la nuit, prendre le petit-déjeuner et s'habiller ?

-Oui ! Et après, festival !

-Je voudrais voir ces mangas avant. Je suis curieux. »

Ichigo lança un regard suspicieux à son amant.

« Je suis sûr que tu sais ce qu'il y a dedans… Interdiction de prendre exemple dessus ! »

Aizen ne répondit pas, au contraire. Il saisit Ichigo à la taille et le lança sur son épaule comme un baluchon.

« Repose-moi ! Tu…

-Tu vas attirer l'attention.

-… J'te déteste…

-Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux hommes arpentaient les différentes échoppes du festival. Ichigo testait toutes les activités avec entrain, regrettant simplement que ses sœurs ne puissent pas profiter avec lui.

Enfin, si ses sœurs avaient été là, il n'aurait pas pu se promener librement, un bras sur ses épaules qui le serrait avec possessivité et amour. Il aurait dû rester éloigné, discret… C'était ce qui l'attendait au retour de vacances mais pour le moment…

« Profitons ! »

Ichigo s'élança joyeusement vers un stand où on vendait des friandises. Il s'en acheta quelques-unes et regarda son amant.

« Je parie que tu n'aimes pas les trucs sucrés !

-Bien parié. Seulement, tu tiens l'exception dans ta main. »

Le lycéen soupira.

« Tu as toujours réponse à tout, Sôsuke, c'est presque lourd à force ! »

L'homme se contenta de hausser un sourcil, amusé de ces réactions enfantines. C'était ce qu'il aimait le plus chez Ichigo. Parfois, il était un homme, sérieux, fort, puissant. Et d'autres fois, il souriait comme un enfant et inspirait une simple joie de vivre fougueuse.

« Où veux-tu aller ensuite, Petit Prince ? »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et avala une des friandises achetées et haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée ! Je crois qu'on a déjà vu pas mal de choses, non ?

-J'ai envie d'essayer des yukata. Je voudrais même t'en offrir un. »

Ichigo regarda son vis-à-vis dans les yeux un court instant.

« Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Bon, je peux bien te faire plaisir un peu… »

L'ancien capitaine afficha un sourire de circonstances. Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

« Ne fais pas ce sourire, il est hypocrite. Je te préfère encore orgueilleux au possible mais honnête.

-Je sais, excuse-moi. »

Après un court silence, ils quittèrent le festival pour s'acheter des habits. On était déjà au milieu de l'après-midi, la température commençait à devenir pesante. Une fois sortis du magasin, Ichigo chercha un marchand de glace pour se rafraichir.

« J'ai bien raison de le faire toutes les nuits. Vu tous les kilos que tu prends. »

Ichigo lança un regard légèrement piquant à l'homme et rétorqua :

« J'suis en pleine croissance, moi. Gaffe à tes poignées d'amour, Sôsuke ! »

Les deux hommes s'assirent sur un banc et discutèrent un moment, joyeusement. Ils parlèrent du programme des prochains jours. Avant de partir, Ichigo demanda à retourner au festival voir un stand, seul. Aizen ne demanda pas plus de détails, comprenant qu'Ichigo préparait quelque chose.

Une heure plus tard, Ichigo tenait un gros paquet cadeau dans ses bras. Il avait préparé une bonne blague à Sôsuke et il lui tardait de voir sa réaction. Depuis quelques jours, il s'était mis en tête de briser le self-control d'Aizen. Le faire rire ou le mettre en colère. Même si la deuxième option ne l'attirait pas vraiment.

Il quittait donc le festival avec son gros cadeau quand il crut voir un homme aux cheveux bleus dans la foule.

« Grimmjow ? »

Ichigo courut vers l'arrancar mais, le temps qu'il traverse la foule, il n'y avait plus personne. Il demeura perplexe un moment et le cauchemar qu'il avait fait lui revint à l'esprit. Mais il décida d'oublier, juste aujourd'hui. Parce que ce matin, le soleil s'était levé… et il ne voulait pas le voir se coucher.

* * *

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	17. Je saigne encore Kyo

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

* * *

CHAPITRE 16

_Je saigne encore_

Grimmjow regardait la scène d'un œil qui se voulait distant, froid, presque dur. Mais ni Nell et encore moins Gin ne s'y trompaient. Le fauve avait toujours cette épine plantée dans le dos. Cette épine qu'il ne pouvait s'ôter seul et qu'il refusait qu'on arrache. Une épine qui s'enfonçait chaque fois un peu plus quand il voyait celui qu'il aimait au bras de celui qu'il abhorrait.

Qu'avait-il fait pour avoir cette place de second rôle ? Ou pire, cette place de… perdant. Ichigo avait l'air heureux avec Aizen. Il riait, il souriait, ils plaisantaient. Et lui, il était dans l'ombre, bien sage.

Gin avait raison, il ne donnerait pas tout à Aizen. Il lui avait déjà pris sa liberté et sa dignité, il ne lui laisserait pas son cœur.

« Tu vois, il a un sacré point faible maintenant.

-Comment le blesser ?

-Il suffit de faire semblant d'attaquer Ichigo. A nous deux, nous sommes bien plus forts que lui, il ne pourra nous tenir tête.

-…

-Et je t'ai dit comment éviter ses illusions. Il n'y a plus qu'à se lancer.

-… Où est Ichigo ?

-Il est parti chercher quelque chose au festival. Le temps que tu attires Aizen sur la plage, ça devrait être bon. Il est au bungalow.»

Grimmjow émit un grognement en signe d'acquiescement et se concentra un moment. Progressivement, son corps changea d'apparence. Ses cheveux se raccourcirent, sa carrure diminua fortement, sa musculature s'amincit, son visage s'adoucit. Urahara ne lui avait pas offert ce gigai dans ce but, mais il n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

« Beau résultat. »

Grimmjow regarda son corps rapidement. Il était devenu Ichigo. Il se redressa et attrapa un paquet qui traînait, la réplique de celui qu'Ichigo tenait lors du festival. Il lança un regard appuyé à Gin.

« Tu suis le plan. Si je me mets à supplier Aizen de me sauver, on lance le repli.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Avec ça, on devrait pouvoir faire peur à notre cher _Aizen-sama_ »

L'arrancar rejoignit le sentier parcourut par les différents touristes et locaux, mimant une fausse joie. Il essayait de prendre exemple sur le comportement d'Ichigo, et il feintait plutôt bien. Il y avait peu de chances qu'Aizen puisse voir la supercherie mais Grimmjow préférait mettre du sien à jouer correctement, au cas où.

Il rejoignit le bungalow rapidement et frappa à la porte. Aizen lui ouvrit, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Que faisais-tu, Petit Prince ? »

Grimmjow tiqua mais ne le montra pas. Il admit un sourire tendre et rétorqua avec un air malicieux :

« Quelque chose ! »

Il avait toujours imaginé Ichigo un peu ainsi. Joueur et malicieux dans ses moments de joie, tendre et attentionné avec ceux qu'il aime. Alors il le jouait comme ça et, visiblement, cela plaisait à Aizen qui ne voyait rien.

« Une surprise ?

-Exactement ! Et je te la donnerai si tu te montres gentil… »

L'homme sourit, amusé de ce soudain élan de bonne humeur. Il embrassa le front d'Ichigo.

« Je suis content de te voir joyeux comme ça.

-Hm… »

Grimmjow fit semblant d'être un peu gêné. Il détourna le regard et lança :

« Dis… J'ai envie de me promener sur la plage, tu viens ?

-Bien entendu. »

L'ancien capitaine glissa ses pieds dans les sandales de plage et ouvrit la porte pour Ichigo.

« Après toi, Petit Prince.

-Merci. »

Grimmjow posa le paquet dans l'entrée et entama la marche. Il adopta un rythme assez rapide, mais pas trop pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Bientôt, ils étaient tranquilles sur le sable encore chaud. La plage commençait à se vider et le soleil tombait lentement.

« Tu veux voir le coucher de soleil ? »

Aizen semblait légèrement étonné. Grimmjow comprit que quelque chose clochait avec ce sujet, aussi, il esquiva.

« Non, je voulais juste qu'on puisse être tous les deux, tranquillement…

-Hm, je vois. »

Sôsuke s'assit sur le sable et tendit un bras vers Ichigo.

« Tu viens contre moi ? »

Grimmjow se retenait d'hurler, il jouait. Il devait jouer. Il admit un sourire tendre et vint se lover contre son 'amant'.

« Alors, tu as aimé ce festival ?

-Oui ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un feu d'artifice ce soir… ?

-Oui, tu souhaites y aller ? Je crois qu'on pourra le voir du balcon de la chambre.

-ça serait bien. »

Après une minute au calme, alors que la plage était déserte, Grimmjow sentit le reiatsu de Gin fluctuer de plus en plus fort. Aizen l'avait également remarqué et fronçait les sourcils.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ichigo fébrilement. Un problème ? »

Sôsuke lança un regard concerné à Ichigo et le serra plus fort contre lui.

« Un reiatsu ennemi.

-Ennemi ?

-Ma ma ma… Je vois que certaines choses ne changent pas… »

Aizen se redressa d'un bond et se plaça entre Ichigo et Gin en un geste protecteur.

« Gin… C'est étonnant de te voir ici. Quel mauvais vent t'amène ?

-Oh ! Vous êtes si dur_ Aizen-taicho_ ! »

Grimmjow comprit le signal. Il fit mine de s'enfuir mais, d'un shunpo, Ichimaru se plaça derrière lui, Shinsô sur la gorge.

« Au risque de me répéter, que veux-tu, Gin ? »

Le ton d'Aizen était glacial. Il n'avait peut-être plus autant de force qu'avant, mais il avait toujours autant d'orgueil et son désir de protéger celui qu'il aimait lui donnait un courage superbe.

« Je vous hais, Aizen-taicho. Je veux me venger, c'est aussi simple que ça.

-Et tu vas donc t'en prendre à Ichigo pour me blesser ?

-Exact.

-Tu sais à quel point Grimmjow est attaché à ce garçon ?

-Bien entendu. C'est pour ça que je me suis débrouillé pour l'éloigner. »

Un grand silence s'installa. Grimmjow avait tressailli aux mots d'Aizen. Il se souciait de lui ? Non, plus vraisemblablement, il menaçait Ichimaru de représailles indirectes. C'était plus logique venant de la part de l'ancien maître du Hueco Mondo.

« Tu veux le tuer ?

-Hm, c'est une possibilité !

-Alors qu'attends-tu ? Tu veux que je te supplie de ne pas lui faire de mal ? As-tu seulement prévu de m'humilier au fait, ou le meurtre est ton seul objectif ? »

Grimmjow était étonné de voir le self-control de son ennemi. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru d'une telle froideur alors que celui qu'il aimait était menacé. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se tromper, Aizen était en colère. Ses poings étaient blancs, son regard meurtrier. Il irradiait d'une colère froide, qui, loin d'effrayer Grimmjow, l'encourageait à pousser plus loin encore l'attaque. Il voulait le briser autant que lui était brisé !

« Nnh… »

Ichimaru venait de glisser la lame sur le cou. Aizen fronça les sourcils en voyant le sang couler le long de la jugulaire jusque sur la clavicule. Ichigo crispa les paupières.

« Que veux-tu ?

-Vous torturer un peu ! C'est drôle, vous savez…

-Sôsuke… Dis-lui de me lâcher… »

Ichimaru resserra sa prise et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille.

« Il est mignon le petit Ichigo, non ?

-Ne le touche pas, Gin.

-Sôsuke… S'il te plaît… »

Grimmjow comprit à quel point Aizen pouvait être amoureux quand ce dernier pâlit légèrement à la vue de Shinsô glissant vers le cœur.

« Un mot, et elle grandit, transperçant le cœur de ce pauvre petit Ichigo.

-Arrête ça ! »

L'ancien capitaine avait haussé la voix.

« Sôsuke ! Je t'en supplie, aide-moi… Il va me tuer… »

Gin prit cela comme un signal et eut un mouvement de recul avant de s'éloigner d'un shunpo. Aizen ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, comprenant tout à coup la supercherie. Il observa le corps d'Ichigo qui grandissait à vue d'œil. Il prenait de la carrure, ses cheveux poussaient un peu.

« Grimmjow. »

Aizen n'avait pourtant rien perdu de sa superbe. Il restait digne et froid bien qu'ayant compris le jeu de dupe.

« Ton gigai est plutôt impressionnant.

-Ce qui est encore plus impressionnant, c'est que tu n'aies pas remarqué que ton 'Petit Prince' n'était pas Ichigo. Ça s'appelle l'amour, hein ? »

Grimmjow avait un air méprisant. Il fit un pas vers Gin et toisa son ancien maître du regard.

« J'vais t'faire payer c'que tu m'as fait, Aizen. J'te jure que tu pourras pas dormir sans avoir peur qu'Ichigo te trahisse pour moi. J'te jure que tu pourras pas dormir sans te demander un instant avec qui tu montres tes faiblesses.

-…

-Les choses font que commencer, Aizen. Et j'te jure que j'm'arrêterai pas.

-Ah. Et que souhaiterais-tu alors ? Que je m'en aille, comme un perdant ? Comme toi ? »

Grimmjow prit un air menaçant, agressif.

« T'veux quoi là ? Me rabaisser avec tes grands mots ?

-Je n'en ai pas besoin.

-Pff… Pendant tes insomnies, t'auras qu'à méditer sur ton putain d'amour qui te permet pas de différencier un arrancar de ton amant ! Après, on verra si j'te suis inférieur ! »

Grimmjow s'éclipsa d'un geste. Ichimaru demeura là encore un instant, affichant son large sourire de serpent.

« Au revoir, _Aizen-taicho._ »

Une fois les deux hommes disparus, Aizen serra les poings plus encore. Il semblait contenir sa colère mais son regard ne trompait pas.

« Sôsuke ? »

L'homme fit volte-face et tomba sur Ichigo. D'un geste, il entoura la nuque du plus jeune de sa main et le plaqua dans le sable. Il commença à serrer son poing, Ichigo poussa un cri bref.

« A…Arrête ! »

Ichigo se mit à se débattre, affolé. Pourquoi Sôsuke se mettait-il à l'agresser tout à coup ? Il commença à suffoquer, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Aizen sembla tout à coup reprendre ses esprits et lâcha le plus jeune.

« Ichigo ? C'est toi ? »

Le lycéen haletait, effrayé. Il se recula, rampant à moitié dans le sable et s'écarta de l'homme. Il était clairement sur la défensive. Il s'enfuyait quand Aizen l'interpela :

« C'est vraiment toi ?

-Je… »

Ichigo s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Il se massait la gorge, encore sous le choc.

« Pourquoi… tu me demandes ça ? Qui veux-tu que je sois ?

-…

-Sôsuke ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Aizen se passa une main sur le visage et soupira discrètement. Il avait perdu, l'espace d'un instant, son sang-froid et il avait attaqué Ichigo. Sous le coup de la colère, il était capable de faire du mal à Ichigo. Il leva les yeux vers le jeune homme et le regarda fixement.

« Je dois te parler, on peut rentrer au bungalow ?

-… D'accord… »

Le lycéen avait un regard inquiet. Il voyait que c'était grave, mais il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi. Il se détendit légèrement quand il sentit la grande main de Sôsuke se perdre dans ses cheveux et le serrer contre lui.

« Je te demande pardon. »

Ichigo ne répondit pas de suite. Il prit la main de l'homme et commença à marcher.

« Tu me raconteras d'abord… que je sache si tu es vraiment coupable de quelque chose. »

L'homme ferma ses paupières un instant, s'accordant un moment de réflexion, et il reprit :

« Je t'aime, je veux que tu en sois sûr. »

Ichigo fixa son vis-à-vis un long moment, sérieux. Il semblait jauger l'homme qu'il avait en face, voulant savoir qui, de la vérité ou du mensonge, était le plus fort. Mais il n'avait plus tellement besoin de ça maintenant.

« Moi aussi. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient au bungalow. Aizen expliqua les évènements, en détails, calmement. Pourtant, Ichigo nota les jointures de ses doigts, elles étaient blanches, serrées. Lui qui voulait voir Sôsuke perdre de son sang-froid… il n'avait pas espéré la chose ainsi. Après un long silence suite au discours de son amant, il hésitait sur ce qu'il devait faire.

« Grimmjow a fait ça ?

-Oui, je te l'assure.

-Il est prêt à se rabaisser à ce point juste pour se venger de toi… »

Ichigo murmurait tout bas, plus à lui-même qu'à Sôsuke.

« J'ai du mal à y croire… Il se doute pourtant que ça retombera sur moi. Il m'a juré qu'il ne me ferait jamais plus le moindre mal.

-… Peut-être souffre-t-il ? »

Le lycéen lança un regard étonné à l'ancien capitaine. Il était prêt à donner des excuses à Grimmjow pour ce qu'il avait fait ?

« Cela ne lui donne pas le droit de faire ça. Je lui ai proposé que l'on reste ami. Il ne veut pas, après, est-ce calculé ? Avait-il une idée ? Ce n'est pas la question. Je ne te quitterai pas juste parce qu'il t'a menacé. »

Aizen haussa un sourcil, surpris par tant de volonté. Il aurait cru qu'Ichigo serait plus touché, légèrement bouleversé.

« J'aime profondément Grimmjow, tu le sais, mais je ne peux pas accepter qu'il essaye de te faire du mal. »

Evidemment, avec Ichigo, il ne faut pas s'attaquer à ceux qu'il aime… Sôsuke admit un sourire sincère.

« Merci.

-Hein ?

-Tu me considères digne d'être parmi ceux que tu veux protéger. Je te remercie. »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard.

« De toute façon, je peux plus protéger grand-chose dans mon état…

-Détrompe-toi, Petit Prince… »

Le plus âgé rejoignit le lycéen sur le lit et l'enlaça contre lui.

« Je suis désolé de le dire ainsi, mais il faut que nous ayons une sorte de code.

-Un code ? Pour être sûr que Grimmjow ne…

-Oui. Je pense que c'est nécessaire. »

Ichigo serra les poings. Pourquoi son ami perdait-il ainsi les pédales ? Grimmjow n'était pas calculateur ! Il était franc, brutal. Peut-être agaçant et anarchiste sur les bords, mais il était honnête. Quelle idée avait-il eu de s'associer avec Ichimaru ? Pourquoi vouloir faire souffrir Aizen ? Il en souffrirait ensuite forcément !

« Quel genre de code proposes-tu, Sôsuke ?

-Si tu es le vrai, tu m'embrasses ?

-D'accord. Et toi ?

-Je te passe la main dans les cheveux, comme ça, en t'appelant Petit Prince.

-… Bien. »

Ichigo détourna le regard, pensif. Il se sentait coupable. S'il n'avait pas écarté Grimmjow pour son bien, il ne serait sans doute pas dans cet état. Aizen avait raison, l'ancien espada devait souffrir. Pour qu'il en vienne à renier son 'credo', c'était qu'il devait être dans un sale état… Par sa faute. Parce qu'il avait dit non. Mais il n'aurait pas pu dire oui !

« Shh… Petit Prince, il faut que nous pensions à autre chose.

-… Je sais. Je sais. »

Ichigo soupira et prit la main de son amant.

« Dis-moi… Tu avais l'air bouleversé sur la plage… Enfin, pour me sauter dessus comme ça… Que t'a-t-il dit d'autre ? »

Aizen s'accorda un moment pour méditer sa réponse. Il ne voulait pas blesser avec la vérité, mais Ichigo avait ce regard profond… Celui du Mugetsu. Comment mentir quand des yeux si déterminés et à la fois si douloureux vous observent ?

« Il m'a juré qu'il n'en resterait pas là.

-Je le sais, c'est Grimmjow. Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre ? Je sens que ça te travaille… Un peu au moins. »

L'homme s'étonna. Depuis quand quelqu'un était-il capable de lire ses émotions sur son visage ?

« Il m'a juré que je ne pourrais plus dormir sans me demander si celui à qui je montre mes faiblesses est bien celui que je crois. »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux un court moment.

« Tu es Sôsuke Aizen, tu n'as pas de faiblesses. Tu deviens simplement plus humain.

-…

-Et si je suis considéré comme ta faiblesse, tu peux être sûr que je suis aussi une nouvelle force pour toi. »

L'homme écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Il demeura immobile un instant devant le regard profondément mature et impérieux du plus jeune. Il sourit tendrement, et il le prit contre lui, perdant sa main dans les mèches orange.

« Merci.

-…

-Je voudrais t'offrir quelque chose. »

Ichigo s'écarta, étonné.

« Ah ? Mais…

-C'est un cadeau spécial. Disons que je veux te le donner maintenant, tu peux le garder, mais tu n'es pas obligé de l'accepter, que ce soit tout de suite ou plus tard. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il observa son vis-à-vis prendre un petit sac dans sa veste au porte-manteau et en sortir un sachet cartonné d'une bijouterie. Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Aizen revint vers lui et lui donna le paquet, très léger.

« Sôsuke ?

-Je sais que le moment n'est pas le bon pour toi. Mais pour moi, si. Accepte-le quand tu le veux. »

Le lycéen ouvrit le cadeau, les mains un peu fébriles. Il fit glisser une chaîne enveloppée dans du papier de soie dans sa main et se figea en avisant le pendentif de la chaîne d'or. C'était un anneau. Un simple anneau en or.

Ichigo était abasourdi. Il regarda son amant, clairement interrogatif.

« Juste pour dire 'nous'. »

Le jeune homme débarrassa l'anneau du papier et le posa dans le creux de sa paume. Progressivement, son air étonné laissa place à un léger sourire. Il le tourna dans ses doigts, le caressant avec une sage curiosité.

« Tu as raison. C'est beaucoup trop tôt, mais je suis quand même touché.

-…

-Je vais le garder, autour du cou. Et quand je serai prêt, je le mettrai à mon doigt. »

L'homme acquiesça et voulut se pencher pour embrasser son jeune amant, mais celui-ci s'écarta d'un bond, le regard joueur. Il passa rapidement la chaîne à son cou et attrapa le paquet acheté au festival.

« Figure-toi que j'ai aussi un cadeau !

-Oh ?

-Beaucoup moins classe que le tien évidemment ! J'ai pas le même porte-monnaie non plus et par rapport à ce que tu viens de m'offrir, ça fait clairement pas le poids mais… »

Ichigo le présenta à son amant.

« Je voulais juste te montrer que je t'aimais avec un peu d'humour ! »

Aizen haussa un sourcil. Il ouvrit délicatement l'objet et se figea en avisant ce que c'était. Ichigo éclata littéralement de rire et lança :

« Je mourais d'envie de voir ta tête en l'ouvrant ! J'suis servi ! »

L'homme admit un sourire amusé. Il avait de quoi être choqué et légèrement vexé ! Ichigo lui avait offert un ours en peluche d'une trentaine de centimètres.

« En plus, il a les lunettes !

-Je vois ça…

-J'ai mis du temps à le trouver ! Mais quand je l'ai vu… »

Ichigo repartit d'un rire moins fort, mais qui venait toujours du fond du cœur. Sôsuke finit par afficher un sourire tendre. Cette peluche n'était pas si vilaine, il trouvait juste la plaisanterie un peu facile quoique… C'était quand même mignon. Et puis, c'était le premier cadeau qu'Ichigo lui faisait.

Sans que le plus jeune ne puisse réaliser ce qui se passait, il se retrouva plaqué sur le lit, les mains coincées au-dessus de sa tête. Il ferma les yeux et frémit en sentant le souffle chaud de son amant caresser sa joue, puis son cou avant de taquiner ses clavicules. La température montait avec une telle rapidité, Ichigo avait du mal à se maîtriser quand Sôsuke était aussi entreprenant.

Le jeune homme sentit quelque chose de dur sous sa main alors qu'il la perdait sous l'oreiller. Il tâta du bout des doigts et blêmit en croyant reconnaître ce que c'était. Aizen admit un léger rire et glissa sa propre main sous cet oreiller en murmurant dans le creux de l'oreille.

« Tu m'as dit que tu aimerais beaucoup essayer ça… »

Ichigo s'empourpra et secoua la tête.

« Mais tu étais en même temps en train de…

-En train de te prendre.

-O-Oui… Je…

-Mais tu en meurs d'envie, tu ne sens pas ton sexe qui devient de plus en plus dur ? »

Le lycéen crut qu'il allait prendre feu tant son visage rougissait. La voix de Sôsuke était déjà profondément excitante à elle seule mais si en plus il disait de telles choses…

« Shh, ferme les yeux, tu n'auras aucun mal… »

Ichigo déglutit, quand même un peu inquiet. Il voulut se débattre un peu quand Aizen attacha ses mains avec la taie d'oreiller. C'était très peu serré, plus pour la forme, mais Ichigo se sentait quand même un peu anxieux. Il se détendit quand les lèvres et les mains de son amant se mirent à caresser son corps jusqu'à le déshabiller entièrement.

« Sôsuke… »

La voix du lycéen tenait plus du soupir. Aizen travaillait déjà de ses doigts dans son intimité, l'allumant sans le moindre scrupule. Ichigo se raidit pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, quand il sentit quelque chose se coller à son entrée. Sôsuke l'empêcha de regarder en lui volant un baiser et il força un peu l'anneau de muscle pour faire entrer l'objet. Ichigo crispa les yeux et passa ses mains attachées autour de la nuque de Sôsuke. Ce dernier sentait l'anxiété du plus jeune, aussi, il commença à lui murmurer des mots rassurants tout en lui caressant le membre de sa main libre.

Ichigo réalisa à peine que c'était rentré tout au fond de lui. Il se sentait bizarre pour tout dire, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Il avait l'impression d'être… d'être comblé ? Il n'aurait su dire exactement.

Il se rendit tout à coup compte de son souffle haletant. Il transpirait et brûlait de désir, mais, trop préoccupé à s'inquiéter, il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Mais maintenant… Il arqua doucement son dos alors que Sôsuke commençait à bouger un peu l'objet en lui.

« Aaah… Sô-Sôsuke…

-Tu es magnifique, Petit Prince… »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et poussa un cri bref quand la chose heurta sa prostate. Il trouvait tout ça étrange, mais agréable. Il avait seulement l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose…

« Aaah ! »

Ichigo s'arqua d'un coup en sentant l'objet se mettre à vibrer au fond de lui. Il écarquilla les yeux et la chose étant si soudaine, il ne comprit même pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais il sentit qu'il avait déjà joui. Aizen sourit, amusé.

« J'ai peut-être été un peu fort ?

-Aah… Je… »

Ichigo avait du mal à s'exprimer, terrassé par cet orgasme aussi puissant que fulgurant. Il n'eut pas tellement le temps de reprendre ses esprits que l'objet se remettait à vibrer mais à un rythme plus lent, plus profond. La sensation était moins forte peut-être, mais autrement plus puissante.

Le plus jeune se mit à gémir sans répit, secouant la tête. C'était trop bon. Sôsuke avait eu raison de le pousser un peu. Ces sensations étaient si fortes, si…

« Aah… Sôsukeee… Encore… »

L'homme sourit et alla cueillir un long baiser sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Il changea un peu l'angle de l'objet et savoura avec plaisir les gémissements et les tortillements du corps sous lui. Après un moment, il retira tout et se positionna. Il caressa les joues de ses lèvres et enleva sans difficulté le tissu qui entourait les mains de son jeune amant.

« J'y vais… »

Ichigo rejeta sa tête en arrière. Il aimait beaucoup les sensations précédentes, mais ressentir Sôsuke en lui était tout à fait différent. C'était mieux. Le jeune homme entoura la nuque de ses bras et se laissa emmener dans une danse effrénée qui ne se termina que bien plus tard.

Alors qu'Ichigo s'était endormi, plus épuisé que par réel sommeil, Sôsuke ne sentait toujours pas ses paupières s'alourdir. Il n'arrivait et ne voulait pas dormir. Il tenait Ichigo tout contre son torse et lui caressait les cheveux doucement. Il regardait le visage endormi avec bienveillance, heureux du déroulement final de la journée. Au moins, il avait réussi à changer les idées du plus jeune pour qu'il puisse dormir malgré tout.

Aizen voulut fermer les yeux mais il se sentit coupable. Comment pouvait-il avoir confondu son Petit Prince avec l'Arrancar ? Même si Grimmjow était mu par le désespoir et la volonté de le mettre à bas, comment avait-il pu, lui, Aizen Sôsuke, confondre un de ses anciens espadas avec Ichigo Kurosaki ? Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Il avait pris un risque énorme ! S'il n'avait pas été immortel, Grimmjow aurait pu sans peine le tuer en lui faisant croire que le criminel était celui qu'il aimait…

Comment avait-il pu confondre les deux ? Grimmjow avait raison. Quel amour éprouvait-il s'il n'avait pu distinguer celui qu'il abhorrait de celui qu'il aimait ? Grimmjow avait raison.

Et c'était bien le pire.

* * *

**Chapitre suivant, du angst! (ou du drame, je sais pas trop...)**

**Merci d'avoir lu!**


	18. La Destruction

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

Pairings : GrimmIchi, **attention**, un viol! Il n'est pas détaillé mais on comprend ce qui se passe!

**Rien de spécial à dire, à part merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser un mot ! :D**

* * *

CHAPITRE 17

_La Destruction_

Ichigo se réveilla le premier ce matin-là. Il aurait aimé dormir un peu plus, du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'horloge sur la table de chevet indique sept heures, mais cela semblait impossible. Il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir, pensant constamment à ce que Grimmjow avait fait dans l'espoir irréaliste de pouvoir le… le conquérir. Ichigo n'aimait pas ce mot.

Il était un homme, on ne lui faisait pas la cour pour le séduire. Les gestes de Grimmjow le vexaient un peu dans son amour propre mais lui prouvait aussi la force des sentiments de ce dernier. L'arrancar était prêt à se traîner dans la boue pour lui… Grimmjow Jaggerjack était prêt à abandonner dignité et fierté pour lui.

Le lycéen était troublé. Sôsuke avait réussi à l'empêcher de penser de manière assez habile quand il y repensait. Il n'y avait presque pas pensé, mais maintenant… Ichigo se demandait sérieusement comment il pouvait soulager la souffrance de Grimmjow sans pour autant faire souffrir Sôsuke, et cela semblait impossible.

C'était l'un ou l'autre.

Ichigo fronçait les sourcils, contrarié plus qu'il ne le montrait. Blessé aussi. Parfois, il se demandait quelle valeur il pouvait avoir maintenant qu'il n'avait plus le moindre pouvoir. Ces deux hommes qui le voulaient à tout prix… était-ce réellement parce qu'ils l'aimaient ?

Le jeune homme finit par soupirer et sortit du lit discrètement, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller son amant. Il enfila un sous-vêtement et sortit sur le balcon savourer l'air encore frais du matin. Il plongea son regard dans l'horizon et tenta de se calmer et de faire le point de manière plus sereine, plus posée.

Il avait un regard sérieux, mature. Il semblait dominer le paysage d'une force tranquille quoiqu'imposante. Il ne pouvait avoir prise sur ce qui lui arrivait, alors il tenterait de les encaisser et de gérer ce qui lui était possible de gérer. Tout simplement.

Quand Aizen remua les paupières, il s'étonna un court instant de ne pas voir son jeune amant. Il se releva et arrangea un peu ses cheveux avant de s'habiller légèrement et de sortir au balcon. Il se figea en traversant la baie vitrée.

Ichigo avait le même regard que sur le balcon dans l'appartement… Comme ce jour où il avait dû lui faire oublier une partie de son passé… Sôsuke cligna des yeux et s'avança lentement, silencieux. Il aimait voir Ichigo ainsi. Il avait l'impression de voir en face de lui un égal, ou peut-être quelqu'un qui le dépassait enfin.

« Bonjour, Sôsuke. Tu as bien dormi ? »

Ichigo lui adressait un sourire tendre.

« Hm, oui. Il y a eu mieux. Et toi ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Tu es troublé par les…

-Oui et non. Coupa Ichigo. Cela me touche, évidemment. Mais je crois qu'il ne me servira à rien d'essayer de comprendre Grimmjow. Tant qu'il ne viendra pas s'expliquer directement, je ne pourrais être sûr de rien.

-… Ichigo, t'es-tu déjà demandé pourquoi je t'aimais ? »

La phrase était presque sortie toute seule. Sôsuke guetta la réaction du plus jeune qui fut très calme. Il darda son regard ambre sur l'homme et lui répondit simplement :

« Je me pose tout le temps la question, mais tant que je suis sûr que tu m'aimes, la réponse m'importe peu. »

Aizen aimait particulièrement cette facette d'Ichigo. Tellement.

« Tu es puissant, Ichigo. »

Le jeune homme eut une mimique interrogative.

« Je veux te redonner ta force.

-Ma force ? Tu ne parles pas de mes pouvoirs de shinigami.

-Non, je ne suis plus capable de tels miracles.

-… Je ne comprends pas.

-Je veux te rendre cette force que tu avais quand tu déployais le Mugetsu. »

Ichigo se figea. La réaction ne se vit pourtant que dans ses yeux qui s'étaient écarquillés. Mugetsu. Ce mot lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs. Des reliques d'un passé qu'il aurait aimé oublier mais qui avait forgé ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

« Je veux que tu grandisses. Je veux être là quand tu deviendras un homme accompli. »

Le jeune homme ne savait que répondre.

« Le Ichigo qui déploie Mugetsu, le Ichigo que je connais et qui m'a profondément marqué, c'est celui qui respire la puissance maîtrisée. La force calme qui ne souffre aucune limite et qui pourtant, souffre de devoir être sacrifiée. »

Ichigo était accroché aux lèvres de son amant.

« Je veux te rendre tout ça, Ichigo. Je veux t'aider à te relever et à redevenir cette graine d'homme qui n'a pas besoin de pouvoir pour dominer de sa force sereine, sombre… protectrice. »

Le jeune homme mit quelques instants avant de cligner des yeux et de tourner la tête vers la mer. Il l'observa un moment. Un si long moment qu'Aizen crut qu'il devrait renchérir mais Ichigo le devança :

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé une telle chose. »

Ichigo regarda le ciel et eut un sourire triste. Il sentit la main de son amant sur son épaule et lui sourit également.

« Tu veux me rendre ce que j'ai perdu. Je… Je suis touché… Sincèrement… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette force que tu sembles admirer puisse t'avoir autant intrigué… Au point d'en venir à m'aimer…

-Ichigo…

-Je veux bien que tu m'aides à devenir cet homme pourvu de cette si grande force, de ce charisme… J'en serais honoré et à la fois profondément heureux. Tu sais, Sôsuke, je suis si jeune dans le fond… Je n'ai que seize ans. »

Aizen cacha la légère anxiété qui venait de l'étreindre. Ichigo aurait-il réussi à passer à travers les mailles de Kyoka Suigetsu ?

« Je suis si jeune et j'ai tout sacrifié pour ceux que j'aimais… Mais savoir que tu es là pour m'aider et me soutenir… Cela allège un peu mon fardeau. Merci, Sôsuke, sincèrement. »

L'homme porta sa main à son cœur sans même s'en rendre compte. Il avisa le regard sérieux et débordant de tendresse du plus jeune et ne se retint plus de l'enlacer. Enfin il pouvait alléger les épaules du plus jeune. Et cette fois-ci, il ne le laisserait pas reprendre ce poids, il le garderait près de lui, tout comme la larme de la dernière fois.

Parce que tout ça… c'était pour lui.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, les deux hommes se promenaient sur les quais du port. Il faisait encore frais et il pouvait déjà voir quelques bateaux de pêcheurs qui rentraient. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une petite brasserie où ils déjeunèrent sobrement, dans un silence serein.

Après une courte balade, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une des rues marchandes qui commençait tout juste à s'éveiller.

« Je voudrais acheter quelque chose, veux-tu venir avec moi, Petit Prince ? »

Ichigo répondit à la négative.

« Je te laisse y aller, je passe un coup de fil en t'attendant.

-Bien, à tout de suite. »

Le jeune homme observa son amant s'éloigner et prit son téléphone portable. Il composa le numéro de Nell et tomba sur le répondeur. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de la rappeler et il sentait que l'accès de folie de Grimmjow avait sans doute un lien avec son message inquiet.

Aizen paya l'article à la caisse et précisa qu'il ne voulait pas de paquet cadeau. Cet anneau était pour lui. Il salua la jeune femme qui se mit à rougir mais il l'ignora. Aizen avait beau faire preuve de trésors de douceur envers Ichigo, il était bien le seul à bénéficier de sa clémence et de son respect. Les autres ne méritaient pas qu'il les regarde.

« Oh ! Vous préparez un cadeau pour votre amoureux, Aizen-taicho ? »

L'homme fit volte-face. Cette voix était inimitable.

« Gin.

-Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que les explications avec le petit Ichigo se sont bien passées… »

Aizen ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer son ancien subordonné du regard.

« Que veux-tu, Gin ?

-… Hum, je sais pas trop ! Vous pourrir la vie, peut-être ?

-T'aurais-je donné une raison de le faire ? Je serais curieux que tu me rafraichisses la mémoire. »

Le sourire d'Aizen ne cachait rien de ses pensées. Il disait clairement qu'il savait exactement la raison de la haine de Gin envers lui, et l'obliger à le dire de vive voix serait une épreuve douloureuse. Et ça, Gin l'avait bien compris.

Son sourire de serpent se figea l'espace d'un instant pour une expression dénuée de la moindre hypocrisie. Juste de la haine, puis le retour à la normale.

« Ce que vous êtes méchant, Aizen-taicho !

-Tu as raison, Gin, remuer le couteau dans la plaie a quelque chose de si agréable que j'en oublie que ça peut faire mal aux autres. Ou serait-ce calculé ? »

La tension était palpable. Les deux hommes jouaient avec les mots et les menaces sous-jacentes. Une chose était sûre, c'était loin d'être le genre de confrontation que Grimmjow aurait pu supporter.

« Où est ton pantin ?

-Mon pantin ? De qui parlez-vous ?

-Tu as réussi à manipuler Grimmjow. C'est admirable connaissant son caractère.

-Il ne sert à rien de vouloir mater un animal, il faut l'apprivoiser, Aizen-taicho.

-L'apprivoiser ? Et je suppose que lui dire que m'évincer serait l'occasion pour lui de récupérer Ichigo est une bonne méthode ?

-Ma foi, elle fonctionne plutôt bien ! »

Aizen durcit son regard. Cette conversation ne menait nulle part.

« Et tu t'occupes de faire diversion pendant que Grimmjow s'attaque à Ichigo ?

-S'attaquer ? Oh non ! Le chaton est bien trop doux avec celui-là. Il va juste le persuader que celui qu'il aime tant est un menteur.

-Un menteur ?

-Je crois que Grimmjow a compris certains détails, à partir du moment où je lui ai parlé des capacités de votre zanpakuto.

-Et que lui as-tu dit ?

-Je lui ai demandé s'il avait trouvé une trace de l'homme qu'Ichigo a malencontreusement tué dans les bains. »

L'ancien capitaine de la cinquième cacha un léger malaise. Il n'avait pas dit à Ichigo pour cette illusion et il ne comptait pas le faire.

« Oui, tout à fait ça, Aizen-taicho ! A votre avis, comment réagira votre Ichigo quand il apprendra que vous lui avez fait croire qu'on voulait le violer pour ensuite le droguer et le garder pour vous ? »

Aizen serra les poings, sentant la colère affluer dans ses veines, mais la maîtrisant parfaitement.

« Hors de ma vue. »

Gin fut désarçonné durant un court instant. Aizen avait moins de pouvoir, mais il demeurait toujours aussi charismatique et impressionnant.

« Ma ma ma… Je ne voulais pas vous énerver, Aizen-taicho ! Mais je m'en vais ! Bonne après-midi à vous ! »

Ichimaru disparut presque immédiatement. Sôsuke scanna les environs, cherchant une trace de Grimmjow, mais il ne sentit rien. Il décida de rejoindre Ichigo au plus vite et ce, avant que Grimmjow n'ait le temps de lui dire quoique ce soit.

* * *

Ichigo releva la tête en entendant Aizen revenir. Il lui sourit.

« Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ?

-Oui. Et la vendeuse m'a dit qu'il y avait des choses intéressantes à voir par là.

-Allons-y alors ! »

Les deux hommes marchèrent quelques minutes, voyageant à travers les échoppes du marché. Ichigo s'amusait de voir toutes sortes d'articles et il s'arrêta plusieurs fois pour discuter avec certains vendeurs du prix de ce qui l'intéressait.

Ichigo remarqua qu'ils s'éloignaient progressivement des rues bondés et passantes. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent dans une zone plutôt déserte mais néanmoins charmante. Le jeune homme regarda tout autour, il trouvait l'endroit joli.

« Tu viens ? »

Ichigo tourna la tête pour voir Aizen qui lui tendait la main. Il la prit et ils continuèrent leur route pendant encore un moment. Quand ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle totalement vide et inhabitée, Ichigo s'arrêta.

« Tu peux arrêter de jouer maintenant, Grimmjow. »

Le jeune homme avait un regard sérieux, quoique triste sur les bords. Aizen se figea et, progressivement, son apparence changea pour retrouver celle de l'arrancar. Avant qu'il ne puisse parler, Ichigo renchérit.

« Je t'ai reconnu, oui. Tout de suite.

-Et tu m'as suivi quand même ?

-Je voulais savoir si tu avais quelque chose à me dire. »

Ichigo fixait Grimmjow droit dans les yeux, comme s'il n'avait et n'aurait jamais peur de lui. Ce regard troubla un peu l'arrancar qui eut l'impression, l'espace d'un instant, qu'Ichigo le dominait de son simple charisme.

« Pourquoi tu restes avec lui ?

-… Je pensais que tu commencerais par t'excuser. »

Le regard d'Ichigo était difficile à cerner. Il semblait à la fois en colère contre Grimmjow mais aussi porté vers la tendresse. Il avait l'air d'être triste mais aussi certain que cette douleur ne pouvait disparaître. C'était comme s'il était las.

« M'excuser ? Et d'quoi ? »

Ichigo étouffa une sorte de rire triste.

« Tu le détestes à ce point alors ? Te faire passer pour moi et le blesser… Tu ne le regrettes même pas.

-Non, je ne te laisserai pas avec ce connard ! Il te fera du mal.

-… Et toi ?

-Que…

-Tu m'as fait du mal en faisant ça. J'ai eu mal. Pour lui… mais aussi pour toi. »

Grimmjow ravala sa colère mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

« C'est lui qui te fera le plus de mal ! Et il l'a déjà fait ! »

Le jeune homme fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Evidemment, je me suis battu pour le mettre hors-jeu autant que contre toi. Nous avons été ennemis.

-Je parle pas de ça, Ichigo ! Et tu le sais. »

Ichigo ne montra aucune réaction.

« Tu as des doutes sur lui, non ? Je le sais ! Je l'ai senti, tu me l'as presque dit !

-… Tu as compris pourquoi je ne t'avais pas choisi.

-Oui, et tu m'as fait mal. Mais j'ai compris ! Et je pouvais pas rester ton ami, parce que je t'aurais fait mal ! »

Ichigo se passa une main sur le visage. Il soupira. Il avait l'impression que tout tournait autour de la douleur. C'était faire mal à l'un pour que l'autre n'ait pas mal et vice-versa. Ou se faire mal à soi pour que personne ne subisse…

« Au début, tu sais… J'ai cru que tu me détestais, Grimmjow. Mais j'ai compris après… que tu avais fait ça pour moi.

-…

-Je sais que tu m'aimes. Tout ce que tu fais me le montre. Tout ce que tu as fait me le montre. Tu as énormément changé Grimmjow et ça, juste pour moi et ça me touche beaucoup. Je ne peux que t'en remercier et t'admirer…

-Mais ?

-Je l'aime aussi. Je vous aime tous les deux, mais lui aussi. »

Grimmjow ricana et lança :

« Tu l'aimes ? Vraiment ? »

Ichigo acquiesça, fronçant également les sourcils.

« T'sais qu'il a déjà utilisé ses illusions sur toi ? »

Le lycéen baissa les yeux, cachant son visage à Grimmjow.

« Tu te souviens de cette nuit où il t'a soi-disant 'aidé' parce que tu étais drogué ?

-Oui…

-Il t'a menti. Y'a jamais eu de pervers qui voulait ta peau. Et j'ai jamais trouvé le cadavre. Et d'ailleurs, ta copine Inoue n'a pas eu tellement de problème ! »

Grimmjow se doutait que ses mots devaient blesser Ichigo. Mais pour lui faire comprendre son erreur, il fallait qu'il l'arrache à ses illusions et le remette dans le droit chemin. Il s'attendait à ce qu'Ichigo craque. Peut-être à ce qu'il pleure, mais en tous cas, il s'attendait à toutes sortes de réactions, sauf celle-là.

« Je sais, Grimmjow. »

Ichigo le regardait, les yeux brillants.

« Ce soir-là, j'ai été dans sa chambre et il m'a offert le thé. C'était la drogue. Le pervers qui m'en voulait, c'était Kyoka Suigetsu et après, ce qu'il m'a fait, c'était de la manipulation pure et simple. Je ne suis pas bête, Grimmjow, je sais réfléchir et je l'ai deviné bien avant que tu ne viennes me le dire. Je l'ai su dès le début. »

L'arrancar demeura bouche-bée.

« Et tu l'as suivi quand même ? »

Grimmjow n'avait pu s'empêcher de crier.

« Ce connard t'a manipulé, drogué et violé et toi… et toi tu dis que tu l'aimes et tu le suis ? »

Ichigo resta droit, fier. Il attendit que Grimmjow cesse de crier des insultes et il reprit :

« Plusieurs fois il a utilisé ses illusions sur moi. Je le sais… Et je l'y ai forcé.

-Que…

-Il a dû trouver un moyen d'effacer une partie de ma mémoire depuis, mais je me rappelle… Quelques jours après que tu m'aies laissé en plan, j'ai voulu lui poser des questions importantes. Je ne me souviens plus mais… Je sais que je l'ai acculé au point de l'obliger à me faire ça.

-Tu l'as… tu l'as provoqué alors que tu savais ce qu'il allait te faire ? Mais tu es malade ! Il aurait pu te tuer !

-Non… Non, Sôsuke ne me tuera jamais. Il m'aime, et je le sais. Parce que je suis peut-être le seul au monde à pouvoir dire que j'ai vu Sôsuke Aizen pleurer pour moi. »

Grimmjow ne savait pas comment réagir. C'était un pur délire. Il allait devenir dingue avant la fin de la journée.

« Putain, et tu vas croire ça ? Tu vas croire qu'il t'aime comme ça ? Tu vas le pardonner ! Moi je ne t'ai rien fait ! Je ne t'ai fait aucun mal depuis que la bataille d'hiver est finie ! Je ne t'ai pas blessé et… et tu préfères celui qui t'as fait ça, à moi ? »

Ichigo ferma les yeux, douloureusement. Il sentait la souffrance de Grimmjow et s'en voulait profondément de le faire souffrir ainsi.

« … Je m'excuse, Grimmjow. Je m'excuse de te faire souffrir autant alors que tu mérites beaucoup mieux maintenant… Alors tourne la page. Je veux bien être ton ami, mais je ne peux pas être ton amant. Et si cela ne te convient pas, je te demande pardon de t'avoir offert un cœur seulement pour le briser… Je te demande pardon. »

Les pupilles bleues s'affolaient. Grimmjow n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, tout se bousculait dans sa tête, dans son cœur… il avait si mal. C'était atroce. Ichigo ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Ils avaient traversé tellement ensemble ! Il avait fait tellement pour lui ! Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça ! Il avait si mal !

Grimmjow se prit la tête dans les mains et se mit à crier. Il n'arrivait pas à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, il ne pouvait pas extérioriser cette douleur. Pourquoi devait-il perdre son cœur une deuxième fois ? Pourquoi devait-il rester à tout jamais ce hollow de la destruction ? Ne méritait-il pas une autre place ? Ne s'était-il pas assez battu pour mériter ce cœur qu'on venait de réduire en miettes ? qui partait en cendres ?

Ichigo sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Grimmjow, il ne le voulait pas. Grimmjow était devenu quelqu'un de bien ! Quelqu'un qui méritait d'être heureux ! Il l'avait gagné durement sa seconde chance, pourquoi ne pouvait-il être heureux ?

« Je te hais ! »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux et ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il se retrouva plaqué dos contre terre, Grimmjow tenant son cou dans sa poigne forte. Il déglutit, les images de son cauchemar revenant. Il chercha à se dégager de la prise. Grimmjow était devenu fou, cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Il ne pouvait endiguer toute la douleur alors… refoulait-il tout en lui, histoire de préserver un peu de lui ?

« Je te hais ! Je te hais ! Je te hais ! Ichigo, je te hais ! »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et chercha à ne pas énerver Grimmjow plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il ne pouvait rivaliser contre lui, même avec la seule force physique. Et quelque part, il méritait cette haine. Il préférait même que Grimmjow le haïsse plutôt qu'il ne s'accroche à lui.

« Je vais te détruire ! »

La phrase figea Ichigo. La destruction. C'était la seule chose à laquelle Grimmjow pouvait se raccrocher ? C'était vraiment tout ce qui lui restait ? Ichigo s'en voulut. Il avait fait miroiter un tel paradis à l'arrancar, tout ça pour le détruire.

Ichigo ne cria pas quand Grimmjow le frappa au visage. Il gardait les yeux obstinément fermés, sachant que son regard suffirait à faire souffrir plus encore l'arrancar. Parce qu'il savait que dans ses yeux, il lirait un amour sincère et de la compassion.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser comme ça ! Je vais te le faire payer ! »

Le lycéen ne ressentait presque pas la douleur sur son corps. Il était presque insensible… Son cœur s'était débrouillé pour souffrir assez et monopoliser l'attention. Ichigo retint ses larmes quand il comprit la prochaine étape. Après avoir été roué de coups, sa chemise lui fut arrachée. Il se raidit en se rendant compte de l'anneau autour de son cou.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

Ichigo ne répondit pas, fermant toujours les yeux et serrant les dents pour ne rien laisser échapper.

« C'est quoi ça ? s'énerva Grimmjow. Répond immédiatement ! »

Le lycéen tremblait.

« C'est… un anneau…

-Sans blague ! Pourquoi il te l'a offert !

-Parce que… il m'aime… »

Ichigo sentit la main autour de sa gorge serrer brutalement. Il ouvrit la bouche à la recherche d'air, ses yeux aussi, écarquillés par la surprise. Il ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Grimmjow allait le tuer. Il allait le blesser et après le tuer. Pourtant, à ce moment, Ichigo n'eut pas peur. Il imagina juste la souffrance de Grimmjow quand il remarquerait qu'il l'avait tué.

« C'quoi ce regard ? »

Ichigo suffoquait. Il avait besoin d'air à tout prix. Quand on relâcha un peu la prise, il inspira une grande bouffée avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux en avisant le coup de poing qui arrivait sur lui.

Après, tout se passa plus vite encore. Il n'entendit bientôt plus les cris et les insultes de Grimmjow, il se laissa faire en espérant vaguement qu'il survivrait. Quand on le retourna sur le ventre et qu'on lui arracha le reste de ses habits, il se mordit la lèvre. Il essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose, mais ce fut peine perdue.

Grimmjow le détruisait, comme il l'avait promis. Et il fallait avouer que Grimmjow était doué pour ça.

Ichigo ne retenait plus ses larmes mais s'obligeait à ne pas crier. Il aurait de loin préféré que Grimmjow continue de le frapper plutôt que de le violer. L'un lui paraissait moins humiliant. Il était habitué à être roué de coups, d'habitude, il pouvait se défendre. Et il savait qu'un bleu guérissait au bout de quelques jours, ou semaines. Il savait gérer une bagarre qui avait mal tourné.

Mais se faire détruire jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même par quelqu'un qu'il aimait… Il ne savait pas gérer. Il savait qu'il ne saurait pas comment s'en remettre. Il savait qu'il ne serait plus que cendres à la fin, qu'il ne resterait de lui plus rien.

Et ces mains qui le caressaient violemment, mélange de douceur et de cruauté. Et ces coups qu'il sentait jusqu'au plus profond de lui, qui le faisaient gémir malgré lui. Comment pourrait-il s'en remettre ? Quand Grimmjow se rendrait compte de ce qu'il avait fait…

Comment pourrait-il s'en remettre… ?

Ichigo dut s'évanouir pendant un court moment, car quand il reprit connaissance, Grimmjow n'était plus près de lui. Il hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. On ne pouvait rien comprendre de ces hurlements, il ne parlait même peut-être pas. Ichigo le regarda du coin de l'œil et regretta.

Souffrance. Il n'avait que ce mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Grimmjow était ivre de souffrance.

« Chante ! Gamuza ! »

Ichigo entendit vaguement la voix de Nelliel et après, Grimmjow ne cria plus. Il soupira et sentit qu'on le prenait dans des bras. Il n'avait plus la force de bouger. Nell lui caressa les cheveux et le serra doucement contre sa poitrine en un geste maternel. Elle lui remonta son pantalon et passa un manteau long sur les épaules du plus jeune, tout en le réconfortant.

« Grimm… jow… »

Nell eut un coup au cœur. Même après avoir autant souffert, Ichigo s'inquiétait de Grimmjow.

« Je l'ai assommé, il va bien. Je vais le ramener…

-Sauve-le… Il souffre tellement… Aide-le, s'il te plaît… »

Ichigo ne prenait même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Il était si confortablement installé dans les bras de Nelliel…

« Oui je… vais le soigner et m'occuper de lui, Ichigo… »

Même si elle aurait voulu commencer par le plus jeune.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester, mais Aizen arrive. Dans deux minutes il sera là et s'occupera de toi. Je dois m'en aller sinon…

-Pars vite avant qu'il ne veuille le tuer… »

La jeune femme serra encore Ichigo contre elle et lui embrassa le front avec amour. Ichigo ne voulait pourtant pas qu'elle le lâche. Il aimait cette étreinte, elle était douce, chaude, rassurante… féminine. Une pensée traversa son esprit, elle n'avait pourtant aucun rapport avec le traumatisme qu'il venait de subir mais… Il soupira un peu.

« Maman me manque tellement… »

Nelliel se figea, à la fois profondément honorée d'avoir été comparée à une telle personne et aussi horriblement blessée pour le plus jeune qui en était venu à réclamer sa mère. Une mère qui ne pourrait jamais venir pour le réconforter.

« Je suis là, Ichigo… Ta maman n'est pas là, mais… je crois qu'elle… qu'elle… »

Nelliel ne pouvait continuer sa phrase.

« Je suis là, Ichigo… Je suis là pour toi... »

Le lycéen soupira et se laissa tomber dans le sommeil. Quand Nell avisa qu'Ichigo dormait enfin, elle le posait délicatement sur le sol en rajustant le manteau et s'éclipsa le plus rapidement possible avec Grimmjow.

Quand Ichigo rouvrit les yeux, il était toujours dans la ruelle, mais seul. Allongé sur le sol, emmitouflé dans un manteau. Il entrouvrit les paupières, incapable de voir à travers ses yeux brouillés, mais il sentit bien vite une présence à côté de lui et une voix réconfortante.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il entendait. Ce qu'il voulait entendre. La voix d'Aizen tremblait de colère. Un peu plus, et on pouvait imaginer l'homme qui serrait les poings avec un regard brillant de rage.

« Ichigo ! »

Quand le jeune homme sentit qu'il était dans les bras de Sôsuke, il se dit qu'il devait être en sécurité, alors il ferma enfin les yeux et se laissa bercer par la douceur du néant.

* * *

**J'attends vos réactions :P**


	19. The Bitter End Placebo

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

Pairings : AiIchi, rien de précis

**Merci pour tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews! Et bonne lecture!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 18

_The Bitter End_

Aizen avait cru qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se maîtriser. Il avait cru, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il allait exploser de colère et réduire à l'état de poussière le responsable de ce carnage, de cet odieux crime. Si Grimmjow avait été à sa portée, nul doute que Grimmjow ne serait plus rien maintenant. Et qu'importe le chagrin d'Ichigo. Grimmjow était un homme mort qui ne méritait plus aucun respect. Pour son sacrifice, Aizen avait daigné lui accorder une place de rival, maintenant, il n'était que l'ennemi à abattre, la nuisance qui nous tourne autour et nous agace et qu'on meurt d'envie de tuer, non, d'éradiquer.

Au début, c'était ce qu'Aizen avait failli faire.

Il regarda le visage endormi sous les couvertures. Ils étaient à l'hôpital. Ichigo avait été gravement blessé, et avec les infirmières autour, les témoins de la scène, il ne pouvait utiliser du kidô pour le soigner plus vite. Mais même si son état était grave, Ichigo n'était pas en danger. Heureusement…

Il avait plusieurs côtes cassées, de nombreuses contusions et hématomes et quelques lésions, heureusement plus impressionnantes que graves, laissées par le viol dont il avait été victime. Les médecins avaient dit qu'il faudrait beaucoup de temps pour que le jeune homme soit parfaitement guéri et plus encore pour qu'il s'en remette. La violence semblait avoir été particulièrement… spectaculaire.

Sôsuke était au chevet du jeune homme depuis deux jours maintenant. Ils devaient, normalement, faire les valises pour partir dans deux jours, mais cela semblait impossible. Il caressa tendrement le front de son jeune amant. Les coups de poings lui avaient ouvert l'arcade sourcilière, un pansement couvrait sa joue et sa lèvre inférieure était éclatée… Et des points de suture sur le visage… Grimmjow était d'une violence impossible.

Pourquoi avait-il fait une telle chose à Ichigo ? Qu'avait dit ou fait croire le plus jeune pour déchaîner ainsi un fauve qui lui était tout dévoué ?

« Ma… man… »

Sôsuke se pencha vers le plus jeune et continua de caresser son visage avec amour. Depuis le début c'était ainsi. Ichigo allait et venait entre le sommeil profond et le demi-sommeil, trop drogué pour réfléchir, et il ne réclamait que sa mère.

Au début, il avait essayé de lui parler, mais il avait vite arrêté. Les médicaments embrumaient trop l'esprit du plus jeune. Il s'assit sur une chaise, tout près du lit, et continua de lui caresser les cheveux doucement.

* * *

Ichigo remua les paupières, il s'était réveillé à cause de la douleur et n'avait pas la force de réclamer des médicaments. Il ouvrit les yeux et émit un gémissement peiné. Il avait du mal à mouvoir la peau de son visage, comme s'il avait été figé dans du plâtre. Il sentit rapidement les pansements et les sutures. C'était si grave alors ?

Il ne tenta même pas de se redresser, c'était impossible. Il essaya de voir si quelqu'un était là, à son chevet, mais il ne vit personne. Il dressa l'oreille et entendit des éclats de voix à la porte.

« Laissez-moi entrer ! Je vous en prie, Aizen ! Laissez-moi le voir ! Dites-moi au moins comment il va ! »

Et la réponse était intransigeante. Ichigo sentit ses yeux le brûler. Nelliel ? C'était Nelliel qui voulait le voir ! Et il voulait la voir ! Il mourait d'envie de la voir !

« Nell… »

Sa voix éraillée le surprit mais il força, malgré les sanglots qui commençaient à lui nouer la gorge.

« Nell… »

La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup pour laisser entrer Aizen. Il semblait choqué mais Ichigo ne fit pas attention.

« Nell… »

La jeune femme traversa la pièce d'un bond et attrapa la main d'Ichigo dans la sienne.

« Shh, je suis là, Ichigo, je suis là… »

Le jeune homme se calma un peu. Il avait refermé les yeux, trop fatigué et soupira sous les caresses de cette main fine dans ses cheveux. C'était si agréable…

« Dans… tes bras… »

La voix d'Ichigo était à peine audible. Nelliel comprit néanmoins et se sentit gênée. Pourquoi Ichigo voulait-il son étreinte et pas celle de son amant ? Elle essaya de le prendre contre lui mais elle avait peur de lui faire mal.

Sôsuke, resté silencieux et analysant jusqu'à présent, avisa le problème. Il était légèrement jaloux, il devait l'avouer, mais si une étreinte de cette ex-tercera pouvait réconforter Ichigo, il ne devait pas laisser la jalousie l'empêcher. Il s'avança et souleva délicatement Ichigo pour que Nell puisse s'asseoir sur le lit et le prendre contre elle, tout contre sa poitrine.

Le jeune homme se détendit presque immédiatement et accrocha fébrilement une main à la veste de la jeune femme. Après un instant dans le silence, il se mit à pleurer, toujours aussi silencieusement. La vision fit l'effet d'un pic aux deux spectateurs, seulement, un des deux ne montra rien de ses émotions.

« Ichigo… Tout va bien maintenant… »

Nelliel se sentait obligée de le réconforter. Elle lui caressait les cheveux doucement, parfois, elle lui effleurait le visage meurtri.

« Je suis là et Aizen est là aussi… Nous sommes là pour toi et… et on va te soutenir… »

L'arrancar faisait beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas pleurer, mais c'était dur. Elle n'était pas une maman elle. Elle ne savait pas refouler ses larmes pour que son fils se sente à l'abri… Elle n'était qu'une arrancar qui tenait profondément à celui qui l'avait tirée d'un désert vide et aride… Elle sursauta en sentant que, derrière elle, Aizen s'était déplacé. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et la regarda un instant dans les yeux, comme s'il lui donnait du courage.

Quand Ichigo se rendormit, Nelliel salua Aizen avec beaucoup de politesse, autant parce qu'elle le voyait encore un peu comme le maître du Hueco Mondo, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il lui avait ouvert un peu de lui… pour Ichigo.

De retour au chevet du jeune homme, Sôsuke ne disait toujours rien. Il était pris entre rage, jalousie et inquiétude. Il caressa les mèches orange à son tour. Ichigo avait besoin d'une présence féminine à ce moment-là. Il ne voudrait probablement plus qu'un homme le touche pendant un moment, même lui… et cette pensée lui tordit le cœur.

Quelques heures plus tard, il s'endormit, la tête posée sur un bout de l'oreiller du plus jeune.

Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait plus ou moins fait un cauchemar et sentir quelqu'un aussi proche de lui l'avait inquiété l'espace d'un instant. En avisant Sôsuke, il se calma un peu. Il se sentait mieux, terriblement fatigué mais la douleur était supportable et son esprit clair. Il remarqua seulement après deux minutes que Sôsuke était réveillé et le regardait intensément.

Le lycéen regarda tout autour, légèrement inquiet. Que s'était-il passé ? Il se souvenait vaguement de quelqu'un qui l'avait enlacé… C'était très agréable mais il ne se rappelait plus très bien… L'homme avait dû voir cette détresse car il commença à expliquer, d'une voix très basse et douce :

« Tu es à l'hôpital, Petit Prince. Je veille sur toi… »

Ichigo sembla se calmer un peu et voulut répondre, mais sa gorge était sèche.

« Je te donne à boire, attend. »

Après quelques gorgées, le plus jeune se sentait un peu mieux. Il remarqua que son amant essayait de rester le moins possible en contact avec lui. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et se rendit compte de son erreur.

« Aie…

-Attention, tu es gravement blessé. Mais tu es sauf. »

Ichigo revit l'image de Grimmjow hurlant. Et, malgré sa douleur, il le plaignit. Parce que si lui avait mal, Grimmjow devait être dans un état lamentable. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il regarda Sôsuke et remua le bout de ses doigts pour qu'il lui prenne la main. L'homme s'exécuta et enlaça les doigts fatigués dans sa main puissante.

« Désires-tu quelque chose, Petit Prince ? »

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut pas quoi demander. Il remarqua tout à coup qu'il n'avait plus l'anneau autour du cou et s'affola immédiatement en croyant que Grimmjow le lui avait pris.

« Calme-toi, calme-toi, Ichigo ! Il est là, regarde, il est là, tu le tiens dans ta main… Là, regarde… »

Le regard du jeune homme s'apaisa lentement et il avisa son poing serré. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il était si engourdi.

« Tu n'as pas lâché cet anneau et cette chaîne depuis que je t'ai retrouvé dans cette ruelle. Les médecins n'ont pas voulu te l'arracher alors tu l'as toujours dans ta main. »

Ichigo acquiesça, comme calmé par les paroles lentes et douces.

« Je… Ma main, elle… »

Sôsuke leva un sourcil et comprit qu'il avait du mal à bouger ses doigts. Il voulut lâcher la main qu'il tenait déjà pour s'occuper de l'autre mais Ichigo resserra sa prise. Etonné, l'homme reprit :

« Je suis là, tu le sais, non ? Lâche-moi, je ne m'en irai pas. »

Ichigo se détendit progressivement. Il était incroyablement sur la défensive, mais Sôsuke trouvait qu'il s'en sortait quand même admirablement bien après l'ampleur du traumatisme. A part ce besoin maladif d'une présence féminine. Ichigo n'avait quasiment aucune femme dans son entourage, seulement des amies de son âge. Nelliel était bien plus âgée, sans doute l'assimilait-il à une mère de substitution pour tenter de surmonter cette épreuve en l'absence de la vraie.

« Voilà, il est là. Veux-tu que je le passe à ton cou ? »

Ichigo sembla hésiter et répondit non d'un hochement de tête. Sôsuke fronça les sourcils et sursauta légèrement en sentant quelques doigts agripper tant bien que mal sa manche. Il baissa les yeux et prit délicatement la main dans la sienne, l'autre tenant l'anneau.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

Sôsuke semblait presque incertain. Il se sentit complètement désarçonné quand Ichigo lui sourit et déclara de sa voix cassée :

« Met-le à mon doigt. »

L'ancien capitaine ne sut jamais ce qu'il avait le plus ressenti à ce moment-là. De la joie ? Du soulagement de voir qu'Ichigo n'était pas traumatisé trop fortement ? De la colère à cause de Grimmjow qui l'avait mis dans cet état ?

« … Petit Prince… »

Sôsuke était bien incapable de dire quoique ce soit, aussi, il prit simplement la main dans la sienne et passa l'anneau, comme on le lui avait demandé. Il la serra ensuite fort et la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Ichigo le regardait de ses yeux perçants mais néanmoins voilés par un peu trop de médicaments.

« Je peux t'embrasser ? »

Le jeune homme sourit, touché de l'attention. Sôsuke ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

« Oui, bien sûr… »

L'homme se pencha doucement et posa ses lèvres sur les autres. Il prit garde aux sutures, ne voulant en aucun cas accentuer la douleur de son jeune amant. Il se redressa ensuite lentement, caressant les mèches orange sans se lasser, sa main refermée autour de la sienne.

« Nelliel est…

-Elle est venue il y a quelques heures et est repartie.

-… C'est elle qui m'a… »

Sôsuke comprit qu'il devrait finir les phrases du lycéen. Entre la fatigue et la gêne, il ne voulait surtout pas le forcer à quoique ce soit.

« Tu semblais avoir extrêmement besoin d'un contact… féminin. »

Ichigo détourna le regard.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de réclamer ta mère après un tel traumatisme.

-… Et vouloir qu'une autre la remplace ? »

L'homme sentit la culpabilité poindre dans la voix du plus jeune.

« Non Ichigo, tu n'as pas voulu que Nelliel la remplace. Tu ne le voudras jamais. Tu as juste désiré, l'espace d'un instant, que tu puisses avoir quelqu'un qui ressemble à une mère. Et elle était là pour toi. »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et inspira doucement. Il se sentait si fragile et n'avait qu'une envie : pleurer. Mais il ne le voulait pas… Il sursauta en sentant un pouce passer sous sa paupière pour recueillir un peu d'eau.

« Sôsuke, elle me… elle me manque tellement… Je... »

Ichigo ne finit pas sa phrase. Il était peut-être gravement blessé mais il n'était pas faible à ce point… Il essayait de retenir ses sanglots mais peine perdue. Il sentit à peine le tissu que Sôsuke tapotait doucement pour essuyer ses larmes.

« Petit Prince, ce n'est pas une bagarre ou un duel que tu viens de perdre… C'est une partie de toi qu'on t'a arraché dans le sang et la violence. Tu as le droit de pleurer. Tu as le droit d'être faible pendant un moment. Personne ne t'en voudra et personne ne te blâmera. »

Ichigo ferma les yeux et soupira longuement. Il grimaça de douleur, ses côtes cassées l'empêchaient de respirer par grande bouffée. Après quelques minutes, le jeune homme parvint à se calmer, il allait demander plus de renseignements sur son état de santé quand on toqua à la porte. Le médecin entra.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Kurosaki, c'est un plaisir de vous voir éveillé. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça tant bien que mal. Le médecin s'approcha du lit et vérifia les constantes.

« Vous êtes en excellente voie de guérison. Votre corps est celui d'un sportif, vous pouvez le remercier. »

Le médecin tentait d'être amical, peut-être pour rassurer le jeune homme qu'il savait victime de viol. Il demanda à regarder les blessures ouvertes, voir s'il n'y avait aucun début d'infection ou autre et reprit, plus sérieusement et d'un air grave.

« Monsieur Kurosaki, je sais que c'est dur pour vous mais… la police me demande pourquoi vous ne souhaitez pas qu'on recherche celui qui vous a fait ça. »

Ichigo se figea. La police était au courant ? Mais que pouvait faire la police contre un arrancar ? Et que lui avait-on fait pendant qu'il dormait ? Un examen approfondi de… Le jeune homme commença à s'affoler. Comment allait-il pouvoir expliquer qui lui avait fait ça ? Comment pourrait-il faire croire à la police que c'était l'œuvre d'une seule personne ? Les pupilles ambre s'affolaient dangereusement, mais Ichigo se calma subitement quand il sentit la main de Sôsuke sur son front.

« Eclate, Kyoka Suigetsu. »

Ichigo regarda son amant d'un œil entre inquiétude et soulagement. Quand il comprit qu'Aizen utiliserait ses illusions pour écarter la police de l'histoire, il le remercia silencieusement.

« Et souhaitez-vous un soutien psychologique, Monsieur Kurosaki ? »

Le lycéen demeura étonné un moment. Le changement était toujours aussi spectaculaire.

« Je… Je ne sais pas, je…

-Ichigo, prend ton temps et calme-toi. »

La voix de Sôsuke était douce, profonde et surtout, chaude. Elle calma le plus jeune qui soupira avant de répondre.

« Non, j'ai déjà… C'est bon.

-Très bien. Mais sachez que le suivi d'un psychologue peut être très utile.

-Il en a déjà un. Trancha Sôsuke froidement pour que la conversation cesse. Combien de temps devra-t-il encore rester ici ?

-… Au moins une semaine. Vous ne pourrez pas vous lever avant un moment, Monsieur Kurosaki. Vos côtes cassées vous empêcheront de marcher. Vous n'avez pas trop de gêne pour le moment ?

-Non… Mais elles sont…

-Il n'y a aucun danger de perforation, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il vous suffit de rester au calme. Aucun effort, sortez de votre lit le moins possible. »

La conversation avec le médecin se prolongea encore un peu mais Ichigo se sentait de moins en moins capable de tenir. Il finit par arrêter d'écouter ou de répondre, se concentrant seulement sur la main qui tenait toujours la sienne. C'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait, il sentit quelqu'un qui lui embrassait le front. Il entrouvrit les paupières et une odeur de nourriture parvint à ses narines. Cela lui ouvra l'appétit.

« Dormir creuse à ce point ? »

Ichigo esquissa un sourire fébrile.

« Tu peux pas imaginer, Sôsuke… »

Ichigo avait réellement faim mais il n'arrivait pas à se redresser seul. Sôsuke l'aida donc, n'hésitant pas à rajouter des oreillers dans son dos pour qu'il soit confortablement installé. Ichigo remarqua le futon roulé dans un coin de la chambre.

« J'ai négocié une place. Il était hors de question que je te laisse seul. »

Ichigo sourit, touché. Il regarda le plateau servi par l'hôpital mais ne fut pas trop dégoûté. Il avait trop faim pour faire la fine bouche. Il commença à manger mais s'aperçut bien vite de la fatigue que ça lui causait. Au final, ce fut son amant qui lui donna la nourriture.

« Il faudra aussi prévenir ton père, Petit Prince.

-C'est nécessaire ?

-Oui, on pourra se débrouiller pour ne pas parler de… »

Sôsuke serra les poings. Prononcer le nom de Grimmjow le mettait en colère. Il reprit contenance en avisant le regard inquiet d'Ichigo.

« Petit Prince ?

-Tu lui en veux énormément…

-Je le tuerai ! »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, surpris d'aussi peu de sang-froid de la part d'Aizen. Il cligna des paupières et commença doucement :

« Tu sais… Depuis quelques jours, je m'étais lancé un défi… »

Sôsuke capta le regard du plus jeune, il était triste malgré le sourire arboré.

« Je m'étais mis au défi de briser ton sang-froid… Au début, je voulais juste te voir rire ou quelque chose comme ça…

-…

-Quelque part, te voir en colère aussi c'est… te voir sorti de tes gonds, mais… »

Ichigo soupira doucement.

« J'aurais nettement préféré la première solution… »

Aizen demeura silencieux quelques instants, assimilant tout ce qu'Ichigo venait de lui dire, directement comme implicitement, et il se força à afficher un léger sourire malgré l'ire qui brûlait au fond de lui. Il embrassa le front du plus jeune et lui dit doucement :

« Tu n'as qu'à reprendre ton défi de zéro, comme si rien ne s'était passé… »

Ichigo sourit et laissa sa tête poser un instant contre la main chaude sur sa joue. Après quelques instants et le repas fini, le jeune homme demanda à se rallonger. La position était plus agréable.

« Pour Papa, tu…

-Je les appellerai demain matin, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils viendront sûrement très vite mais je leur expliquerai avant, comme ça, tu n'auras pas besoin de trop parler, juste les rassurer.

-… J'aimerais que Karin et Yuzu ne me voient pas comme ça…

-Je crois qu'elles se feront bien plus de souci si tu refuses de les laisser entrer.

-Je sais, mais… je ne suis pas censé être… »

Ichigo détourna les yeux.

« C'est moi qui dois les protéger… »

Sôsuke eut un regard tendre et caressa le front.

« Quand tu iras mieux, tu reprendras ton rôle. D'ici-là, repose-toi.

-… Sôsuke… Tu… Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi Grimmjow m'a fait ça ? »

Le changement de sujet laissa l'homme sans voix un court instant. Il reprit ensuite :

« Le traumatisme est frais, je ne veux pas te brusquer. Mais si tu veux me le dire, je t'écoute. »

Ichigo fixa les yeux de son amant pendant un moment puis, il soupira et regarda le plafond.

« Si tu n'as pas pu venir tout de suite, c'est parce que Gin te retenait ?

-… Oui. Il essayait de me distraire. Mais je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'un peu d'intimité avec… Grimmjow. »

Le mépris était palpable dans la voix d'Aizen.

« J'ai eu tort. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il oserait te faire autant de mal. »

Ichigo ne répondit pas.

« Que t'a dit Gin ?

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

-… Grimmjow savait des choses. Des choses que… Je pense qu'il n'a pas pu découvrir tout seul comment fonctionnait Kyoka Suigetsu… Moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais j'ai quelques indices. »

Aizen tiqua. Que pouvait savoir Ichigo de plus sur son zanpakuto que Grimmjow ? Qui aurait pu lui en parler ?

« Il a essayé de me prouver que tu étais un menteur…

-Que…

-C'est à moi de te le dire cette fois? plaisanta Ichigo d'une voix faible. Calme-toi, Sôsuke. Et regarde cet anneau… Je t'aime. »

L'homme ne savait pas réellement comment réagir, aussi, il se contenta d'écouter et d'analyser.

« Je sais quand et comment tu as utilisé tes illusions sur moi, Sôsuke… Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je te l'assure. Cette fois où je me suis senti mal et où tu semblais tellement regretter m'a convaincu. Tu m'aimes, et si, ce jour-là, tu as réussi à jouer en plus avec ma mémoire, je ne t'en veux pas. Après tout, je t'ai cherché.

-…

-Je ne te demanderai pas de quoi il s'agit, honnêtement, je n'en sais rien alors autant tourner la page, non ? »

Ichigo avait la gorge sèche, il demanda un peu d'aide pour boire et reprit doucement :

« C'est comme ce soir-là aux bains. J'ai compris le lendemain ce qui s'était réellement passé… La drogue dans le thé, c'était astucieux… Et aussi ce pervers qui était déjà apparu dans la journée… Tu avais vraiment tout bien calculé, Sôsuke, un peu plus, et je crois que je serais tombé dans le piège.

-Comment as-tu deviné que c'était une illusion ? Cela est normalement impossible.

-Je ne sais pas… Je me méfiais peut-être ? Je… Je n'ai peut-être pas vraiment deviné, je supposais en connaissance de cause. Les choses trop faciles et qui semblaient te sourire trop brillamment m'ont interpelé… peut-être…

-Est-ce pour ça que Grimmjow t'as parlé ?

-… Il a cru que je n'étais au courant de rien, ce que je ne peux lui reprocher. Toi non plus, je suis sûr que tu ne t'en doutais pas, non ? »

Aizen dut acquiescer.

« Comment aurais-je pu croire que tu sais reconnaître l'illusion du réel maintenant ?

-… Je suppose que les gens ne font pas spécialement confiance à mes capacités d'analyse. Plaisanta Ichigo. Ce que je peux pas vraiment, encore une fois, leur reprocher…

-Tu es intelligent, Petit Prince. Ne dis pas de bêtises.

-Tss… Du coup, alors que Grimmjow pensait que j'allais sans doute craquer en apprenant que tu m'avais manipulé… Je lui ai dit que je savais. Je lui ai dit que j'avais toujours su et que cela ne changerait rien au fait que je t'aimais et que je resterai avec toi.

-Le ton est monté ?

-Rapidement… Je n'ai pas tenté de lui expliquer, il sait déjà ce que je pense. Je lui ai juste demandé pardon. »

Aizen serra les poings.

« Tu lui as demandé pardon ? »

Ichigo sourit tristement.

« Je lui offre un cœur… et je ne fais que le briser. Grimmjow est devenu fou. Quand il a commencé à me frapper, je pensais qu'il s'arrêterait quand il remarquerait que je ne réagissais pas. Mais il a vu l'anneau, et il a perdu la raison… Il s'est mis à hurler, à me crier dessus en me disant qu'il me haïssait. Et j'essayais de ne pas le regarder parce que je savais que je… Parce que je… »

Le jeune homme essuya un peu ses yeux.

« Shh, Petit Prince… Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire.

-Je… Je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir, Sôsuke… Je ne peux pas le haïr… Je suis dans un état lamentable, il m'a complètement détruit mais j'ai tellement mal pour lui…

-…

-Quand il a compris ce qui s'était passé, il s'est mis à hurler comme un damné… Je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il pouvait dire mais c'était… déchirant… Et alors que j'étais blessé et tout, je… je n'ai pensé qu'à lui parce que je sais que lui… quand il rentrera et qu'il se réveillera… il n'aura personne… »

Un long silence s'installa, seulement dérangé par les sanglots qu'Ichigo n'arrivait pas à retenir.

« Je te demande pardon, Sôsuke… Je sais que tu le hais profondément et… je peux comprendre mais je… je n'y arrive pas et je… n'essaye même pas… Excuse-moi, s'il te plaît, je… »

Le concerné secoua la tête et se pencha pour pouvoir prendre Ichigo dans ses bras. Il le serra contre lui dans la mesure du possible sans le blesser et murmura :

« Ne t'excuse pas, Petit Prince. Je peux te comprendre même si je ne consens pas. Je te promets de ne pas le tuer, je sais que c'est ce que tu vas me demander, mais en échange, jure-moi que tu ne le laisseras plus jamais t'approcher et te faire autant de mal.

-…

-Tu ne le hais pas, très bien, mais moi si. Parce qu'il t'a complètement détruit et je ne peux tolérer qu'on te fasse ça sans réagir. Je ne lui ferais rien, mais je ne veux plus jamais que tu le vois seul. Je ne permettrai plus jamais que quiconque lève la main sur toi. »

Ichigo ferma les yeux et soupira. Il ne savait pas tellement s'il était heureux que Grimmjow ne soit pas dans la ligne de mire d'Aizen ou s'il devait s'inquiéter d'être surprotégé par Aizen… Il avait la tête qui tournait un peu aussi, sans doute la fatigue et les médicaments…

« Sôsuke… Je… Je t'aime…

-Moi aussi, Petit Prince, moi aussi. »

Aizen n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'Ichigo ne s'endorme. Il demeura un instant immobile, à l'observer et à caresser son visage. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Le besoin compulsif de protéger quelqu'un. Il savait bien ce que c'était, comment cela fonctionnait, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le ressentait.

_Tu as un cœur, Sôsuke, pourquoi ne pas le laisser parler un peu ?_

« C'est ce que je fais, Petit Prince… C'est ce que je fais… »

* * *

**Bon, il se passe pas grand-chose, mais rassurez-vous, les prochains chapitres auront plus de rebondissements!**

**A la semaine prochaine!**


	20. Canon Rock

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

* * *

CHAPITRE 19

_Canon Rock_

Grimmjow n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Il était même incapable de parler autrement qu'en hurlant. Depuis trois jours il ressassait ce qu'il avait fait, sans relâche, sans douceur. Il était un monstre. Il avait détruit Ichigo. Il l'avait détruit, réduit en cendres… Presque tué mais en le laissant vivant. Comment avait-il pu ? Comment avait-il pu attaquer ainsi celui qu'il aimait tant ? Il avait détruit son cœur ! Il l'avait encore détruit ! Combien de fois lui arracherait-on son cœur encore ? Combien de fois…

L'arrancar haletait. Quand il avait compris ce qu'il avait fait, il s'était mis à hurler, à hurler si fort qu'il s'était rendu sourd un moment, à hurler si fort qu'il ne croyait pas que ça pouvait être lui. Mais si… Et quand il avait fermé les yeux, il s'était senti soulagé un court instant, avant que son sommeil ne soit peuplé de cris d'horreur et d'images de cauchemar. L'odeur du sang qui l'excitait en combat le révulsait alors et le goût métallique dans sa bouche avait un arrière-goût de poison.

Détruit… Il l'avait détruit… Il avait détruit Ichigo…

A son réveil, Grimmjow ne sut pas comment endiguer la souffrance. Il n'avait pas mis plus d'une seconde à se souvenir de son crime. De ses coups, de ses gestes. Et après, comment arriver à se maîtriser ? Il avait détruit son cœur ! Il était fou de douleur et rien ne le soulageait. Ni les cris ni les coups. Il ne voulait plus vivre comme avant. Il n'en était plus capable. Avoir goûté à la douceur et retourner vivre dans les sables vides du Hueco Mondo…

Ichigo… Il l'avait détruit…

Nelliel ne pourrait jamais oublier ce jour. Elle croyait que Grimmjow serait dans un état lamentable à son réveil. Mais le résultat fut pire. Grimmjow avait perdu la raison, tout simplement. Il hurlait des mots incompréhensibles, s'arrachait les cheveux, frappait les murs, détruisait les objets sous sa main… Toujours en hurlant.

« Grimm… Shh… »

Nelliel s'était approché de son ami. Elle avait dû, la mort dans l'âme, l'attacher à un mur renforcé. Elle avait eu de l'aide d'Urahara pour organiser cette espèce de… de cage improvisée pour un fauve devenu fou. Les poignets enchaînés au mur donc, mais allongé sur un matelas assez confortable, Grimmjow avait arrêté de hurler pour la première depuis trois jours. Il n'avait plus assez de voix.

L'ancienne tercera en avait profité pour s'approcher de lui et lui caresser doucement la tête, essayant de le soulager un peu, mais Grimmjow ne voyait rien d'autre que son crime. Il ne la voyait pas, ses yeux étaient fixes dans le vague, affolés, grands ouverts. Il était fou. Parfois il avait un sursaut et se rendait compte de son état mais il se remettait à s'agiter comme un possédé.

Nell n'avait pas voulu attacher Grimmjow, il avait besoin de confort et de calme, pas d'une prison, mais… ce dernier avait essayé de se tuer déjà. Enfin, il n'avait pas voulu se donner la mort, il avait juste voulu se faire mal pour, peut-être, ignorer cette ardente souffrance qui le brûlait depuis son retour. Grimmjow était fou.

Elle s'étonna quand l'arrancar se mit à la regarder intensément. Il semblait être lucide. Elle se retint de crier de joie et lui prit la joue dans sa main délicatement. Elle avait apporté un chiffon humide pour nettoyer le visage transpirant de son ami et en profita pour le passer sur son front.

« Il est vivant, Grimm, il est vivant, il va bien… Il t'aime toujours… Il ne veut que ton bien, il… il ne te déteste pas…

-Mais moi si ! Je me déteste ! Je me hais je me hais ! Comment ai-je pu lui faire ça ? Comment ? »

Grimmjow s'était redressé sur ses genoux et tirait sur ses chaînes, semblant enfin se rendre compte de son état. Il essayait de crier mais sa voix était encore trop faible. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage transpirant. Il avait sans doute de la fièvre.

« Comment ? Pourquoi ? Je… je l'aime ! Tu comprends pas à quel point ! Et moi, je… je… Je le détruis ! Comment ai-je pu ? Comment… »

Grimmjow sembla tout à coup se calmer. Nelliel crut à une accalmie mais cela fut différent, peut-être pire. Elle regarda les deux yeux bleu électrique se brouiller. Ils se remplirent d'eau si rapidement qu'elle eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle voyait.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack pleurait.

Et il ne pleurait pas qu'un peu. Il se prenait la tête dans les mains et crispait les yeux, comme si tout ce qu'il vivait n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Il haletait bruyamment, sous la fièvre et la douleur qui le déchirait et ses larmes… C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait d'extérioriser ce que son cœur brisé voulait dire.

L'arrancar ne parla plus ensuite, il se roula en boule, se tenant la tête dans les mains, et continua de pleurer silencieusement, murmurant parfois le nom de celui qu'il aimait tant et qu'il avait détruit.

Elle l'avait su pourtant. Gin n'apporterait rien de bon… Et maintenant qu'il avait semé la zizanie, il était reparti, silencieusement. Comme le serpent qui glisse sur le sable après avoir tué sa proie.

* * *

Nelliel tournait en rond depuis deux heures. Elle ne pouvait pas guérir Grimmjow. Il avait réellement perdu la tête. Depuis une semaine il était ainsi, à crier, à avoir des sursauts comme un dément. Nelliel en voulait à Grimmjow d'avoir pu faire tant de mal à Ichigo, mais Nelliel ne pouvait souhaiter la mort de l'ex-Sexta. C'était lui qui l'avait tirée du Hueco Mondo. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, à elle et ses frères. Elle se devait de le sauver aussi.

Mais comment faire ?

Le seul à avoir le pouvoir de faire le jour et la nuit chez Grimmjow était Ichigo. Mais Ichigo pourrait-il aller jusqu'à vouloir guérir Grimmjow ? Peut-être qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, mais est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il avait pardonné ?

Nelliel n'était pas folle, même plutôt intelligente. Aizen et Ichigo étaient unis par un lien fort, et plus encore depuis… depuis la démence de Grimmjow. Mais le lien qui unissait Grimmjow et Ichigo était plus fort, différent.

Ils s'aimaient, c'était une certitude, mais de son point de vue, c'était un amour qui pouvait se passer du charnel. Grimmjow et Ichigo étaient simplement complémentaires… comme une clé et un cadenas. Il suffisait de voir Grimmjow quand il se cachait sous les traits de l'inconnu ! Il était le meilleur ami d'Ichigo, ils étaient heureux sans avoir besoin d'être amants.

Mais comment expliquer cela à Grimmjow ? Il était novice pour les émotions. Ignorant… Comment pourrait-il comprendre que s'il devenait l'ami, il pourrait être aux côtés d'Ichigo pour toujours ? Nelliel était moins ignorante parce qu'elle savait observer. Si Ichigo et Grimmjow se réconciliaient, ils pourraient très bien vivre en étant ami, en étant chacun ce qu'il manquait à l'autre.

Mais est-ce qu'Aizen accepterait que son protégé côtoie celui qui l'avait tant blessé ? Certainement pas. Mais Grimmjow ne méritait pas d'être condamné ainsi. Il avait fait beaucoup de choses ! Il avait sauvé le Hueco Mondo d'une guerre, rétabli un peu d'ordre, emmené les arrancars les plus démunis sur Terre, il les protégeait en les camouflant des patrouilles de shinigami… Il était un héros maintenant. Et parce qu'il avait perdu la raison… il devait payer les frais ?

Suffisant pour condamner… mais pas assez pour pardonner.

La seule chose sur laquelle Nelliel pouvait compter était la compassion d'Ichigo. Si Ichigo aimait à ce point Grimmjow, il arriverait à convaincre Aizen de ne pas le tuer. Tuer ceux qui nous blessent est stupide. La haine ne peut qu'engendrer la haine. Ichigo était probablement le seul capable de pardonner… et de faire plier Aizen.

« Nell-chan ? »

L'arrancar sursauta et se précipita dans l'entrée.

« Urahara-san ? Que faites-vous ici ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête. L'aide du gérant du magasin était précieuse pour eux. Depuis le début, il avait soutenu Grimmjow. Au départ, c'était assez risible. Grimmjow s'était fait éjecter de manière musclée plus d'une fois, mais il était revenu à la charge autant de fois qu'il le fallait jusqu'à ce qu'Urahara veuille bien croire à son changement de camp. Jusqu'à ce que l'ancien shinigami veuille bien croire qu'un arrancar pouvait avoir trouvé son cœur.

« Je viens voir Grimmjow-kun.

-… Il est en bas, venez… »

Nelliel descendit, suivie de l'homme. Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce où ils s'étonnèrent de n'entendre aucun cri. Elle courut auprès de Grimmjow, inquiète, et prit sa température, il était brûlant !

« Tessai ? »

Le grand homme surgit tout à coup derrière Nelliel, la surprenant, et il s'agenouilla auprès de Grimmjow. Ce dernier semblait dans une sorte de demi-coma. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, ses yeux mi-clos, mais il ne bougeait pas. Les seuls détails qui prouvaient qu'il vivait étaient ses larmes et son souffle irrégulier.

« Il est très malade. Il ne mange pas ?

-… Non, j'essaye, mais il me jette toujours la nourriture à la figure.

-Hum… »

L'air d'Urahara était sérieux, pensif. Depuis qu'Ichigo avait perdu ses pouvoirs, il cherchait un moyen de les lui rendre, mais la chose s'avérait extrêmement difficile. Il avait fini par laisser ça de côté, surtout quand Grimmjow lui avait prouvé qu'il ferait tout pour qu'Ichigo redevienne comme avant : le jeune homme qui était prêt à tout pour ceux qu'il aimait.

Mais dans cet état… le but de Grimmjow semblait bien loin.

« Et comment se porte Ichigo ?

-… Il vit. Ce qui est… étonnant selon les médecins… »

Urahara était aussi au courant pour Aizen. Quand il l'avait découvert, ce dernier avait déjà réussi à mettre la main sur Ichigo. Le gérant s'était dit que s'il le dénonçait tout de suite, la douleur serait moindre. Mais… l'espace d'un moment il avait hésité. Il s'était dit, pourquoi ne pas voir le résultat ? Et il était là : Ichigo aimait celui qui avait été son ennemi.

Mais il pouvait comprendre. Lui, il aimait toujours les shinigamis. Même si ces derniers l'avaient banni comme le dernier des parias. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été rien de plus qu'une nuisance… Alors pourquoi Ichigo ne pourrait-il pas aimer Aizen ? Le seul qui était venu et qui lui rappelait un peu ce passé glorieux qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais.

« Peux-tu sortir, Nelliel ?

-Euh… Hai. Prenez soin de lui, s'il vous plaît ! »

Urahara attendit qu'elle sorte.

« Place une barrière pour qu'elle n'entende rien, Tessai.

-Hm.

-Ça va faire mal, Grimmjow. Désolé. »

Dans les escaliers, Nelliel n'entendait rien, mais elle savait. Grimmjow était borné. Il refusait qu'on le soigne alors il avait érigé une barrière avec son reiatsu. Du coup, pour le soigner, il fallait d'abord briser la barrière, et ça faisait très mal…

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, cachant ses larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Grimmjow ainsi, elle devait faire quelque chose, elle devait le sauver. Et même si Aizen empêchait tout, elle devait au moins essayer.

Elle se releva et quitta l'endroit en courant pour rejoindre l'hôpital.

* * *

« Aizen, je vous en prie… Laissez-moi au moins lui dire… Je sais que… Je comprends que vous le détestiez, mais il… il s'en veut vraiment ! Il est devenu fou et il essaye de se blesser… J'ai dû l'attacher pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises… Il est en train de mourir ! »

Aizen restait de marbre. Il avait promis à Ichigo de ne pas tuer Grimmjow, il n'avait pas promis de ne pas le laisser mourir. Nell essayait de parler à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Ichigo, mais elle avait du mal à garder un peu de calme quand elle voyait la froideur d'Aizen. Il semblait n'éprouver aucun remord à l'idée de laisser Grimmjow mourir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser celui qui l'avait sauvée mourir…

« S'il vous plaît… Au moins, laissez Ichigo juger ! »

Ichigo remua dans son sommeil, dérangé par les voix. Il reconnut Nelliel et se demanda ce qui se passait. Il ouvrit difficilement les paupières et émit un bruit entre gémissement et grognement. Son visage le tirait ainsi que tout son corps endolori.

« Petit Prince… Tu ne devrais pas te surmener ainsi…

-Je viens à peine de me réveiller…

-Tu n'as dormi que deux heures, ce n'est pas assez. »

Le jeune homme regarda son amant et soupira, murmurant qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir sans être dérangé dans ses rêves. Il sentit la main de Sôsuke effleurer la sienne. Il l'ouvrit et l'homme put serrer les doigts fins entre les siens.

« Tu es là, Nell ? »

Ichigo essaya de lui sourire mais il était exténué. Il sentit la tension entre Aizen et elle sans trop de peine et se demandait quelle était la raison. Même s'il avait une petite idée.

« Il y a… un problème ? »

Nelliel détourna le regard, Ichigo tourna la tête vers Sôsuke.

« Sôsuke, que… qu'y a-t-il ? »

L'homme ferma les yeux et commença d'une voix détachée, froide.

« Grimmjow a perdu la raison. »

Le cœur d'Ichigo fit un bond et il resserra sa main dans celle de Sôsuke, inquiet.

« Il a besoin d'aide ! Intervint Nell. Tu es le seul qui puisse l'aider, Ichigo… Il n'arrête pas de se faire mal et de crier en disant que tu le détestes…

-Assez. » Gronda la voix d'Aizen.

Nelliel se tut immédiatement, intimidée. Elle observa Ichigo qui semblait totalement perdu, peut-être désemparée. Elle comprit la réticence d'Aizen quand elle vit le jeune homme se mettre à pleurer.

« C'est… c'est de ma faute, Sôsuke …? C'est parce que je l'ai rejeté ? Parce que je… »

L'homme se leva pour s'asseoir au bord du lit et regarder Ichigo dans les yeux. Il colla leur front et murmura :

« Tu n'y es pour rien. »

Il articulait chaque mot.

« Si Grimmjow est dans cet état, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Cela ne le sera jamais. »

Sur ces mots, il redressa un peu le plus jeune pour le prendre contre lui et le rassurer, calmant ses sanglots qui rendait sa poitrine douloureuse. Après un instant, Ichigo se tut et soupira dans le cou de son amant.

Nelliel aperçut l'anneau au doigt d'Ichigo. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Tout était de la faute de Gin. A force d'imposer des épreuves pour soi-disant éloigner Aizen d'Ichigo, on avait fini par les rapprocher à ce point.

« Je veux le voir, Sôsuke… Je veux le voir… »

L'homme ferma les yeux pour garder son sang-froid. Il se détacha un peu d'Ichigo et le regarda profondément.

« Je refuse. Je ne t'emmènerai pas le voir.

-S'il te plaît… Je, j'ai besoin de savoir comment il est ! Je… Je ne peux pas le laisser seul… »

Aizen lança un regard noir à Nelliel qui se sentit mal. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Etait-ce mal de vouloir sauver celui à qui on devait la vie ?

« Et que vas-tu lui dire ? A part lui monter l'ampleur du désastre et l'écraser un peu plus dans sa folie, je ne vois pas ce que tu peux faire. »

Ichigo secoua la tête, Sôsuke avait raison. Aller voir Grimmjow pour lui montrer toutes ses blessures ? C'était le meilleur moyen pour lui faire plus de mal encore.

« Mais je m'inquiète tellement pour lui, je… »

Il se remit à pleurer doucement mais Aizen essuya ses larmes.

« J'irai. »

Tout le monde se tut.

« Quoi ? Mais…

-Je refuse que tu le voies, mais je ne peux te laisser sans nouvelles surtout sachant à quel point tu l'aimes. »

Le lycéen ne savait plus s'il devait pleurer d'inquiétude ou de joie. Il se calma un peu quand deux bras puissants l'entourèrent et le réchauffèrent.

« Nelliel, sors un instant, je te prie. »

L'arrancar réagit automatiquement et salua avant de s'éclipser.

« Petit Prince… Même si je vais le voir, que pourrais-je dire ou faire ? Et toi, que pourrais-tu dire ou faire ? »

Ichigo serra ses doigts autour des vêtements de son amant.

« … Rien… Je… Je peux rien…

-C'est exact.

-Alors… alors dis-lui juste que… que s'il meure… je lui en voudrai toute ma vie…

-Je peux faire ça. Maintenant, tu dois te rendormir. Tu as beaucoup trop forcé et tu dois te reposer. »

Le jeune homme tremblait encore un peu.

« Je… »

Ichigo voulait dire quelque chose, mais il semblait avoir du mal. Sôsuke le remarqua et lui caressa doucemeîô les cheveux et, tout en? e berçant de ces gestes, il lui promit qu'il ne tuerait pas Grimmjow, même si l'envie ne manquait pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo replongeait dans un profond sommeil, seulement cette fois, Aizen ajouta un sort de kidô pour être sûr que le jeune homme reste endormi suffisamment longtemps.

Quand il quitta la pièce, Nelliel était toujours à la sortie.

« Monte la garde. » ordonna-t-il.

Aizen n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Il sentait le schème soigneusement préparé, et le calculateur en chef n'était pas Grimmjow. Grimmjow n'avait été qu'un dommage collatéral pour le blesser à travers Ichigo. Aizen ne savait pas exactement ce que recherchait Gin, sa mort sûrement. Mais la chose était impossible.

« Nelliel, si quiconque entre et que ce n'est ni moi ni un médecin, tue-le.

-Oui, Aizen-sam… »

Elle se reprit et détourna les yeux. Un réflexe, sûrement. Aizen ne releva pas et quitta la pièce. Descendu dans la rue, il rejoignit l'appartement indiqué par Nell. C'était à Karakura, mais avec le shunpô, il n'aurait aucun problème pour s'y rendre en dix minutes.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble quand il sentit une présence derrière lui.

« Oh, quelle surprise de vous voir ici… _Aizen-taicho_. »

L'homme s'arrêta et se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

« Chose qui n'est pas réciproque.

-Toujours aussi méchant à ce que je vois ! »

L'autre traître s'avança de derrière une ruelle et se montra en pleine lumière.

« Il faudra que tu apprennes certaines techniques, Gin. Mettre son pion hors-jeu n'est pas réellement pratique.

-En fait, il s'est avéré que je n'ai plus besoin de Jaggerjack.

-Ah oui ? »

Les deux hommes se menaçaient toujours de sous-entendus, de tons d'apparence amicaux mais qui résonnaient d'agressivité.

« Disons, que j'ai trouvé une méthode bien plus rapide. Jaggerjack se trouvait sur le chemin, j'ai dû m'en débarrasser. »

Aizen haussa un sourcil. Si Ichigo apprenait ça, il rentrerait dans une rage noire. Peut-être même que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il voudrait tuer quelqu'un. L'ancien capitaine ne répondit pas de suite, analysant soigneusement les détails que Gin avait daignés lui donner. S'il n'avait plus besoin de Grimmjow pour le faire souffrir, c'était qu'il avait autre chose.

« De nouveaux pions plus performants ou moins instables, je suppose ?

-Oh non, Aizen-taicho ! Je vous laisse le monopole de ce genre de manipulation ! Ça m'embête un peu trop tout ça… »

Il agitait la main devant lui comme si c'était une bonne blague.

« Et puis j'ai jamais été la tête pensante, hein ? »

Aizen cacha un très léger malaise ou non, une interrogation, plutôt. Gin disait-il que, pour son nouveau 'plan', il avait besoin de ne rien faire ? Qui pourrait oser s'allier avec cet ancien traître contre lui, Aizen Sôsuke ? Soul Society était bien trop à cheval sur les principes pour s'enquérir de l'aide d'un traître.

Ou peut-être faisait-il fausse route ? Peut-être que la vengeance de Gin était en marche et ce, sans même nécessiter une quelconque intervention de sa part ? Cela paraissait improbable !

« Ma ma ma… Je vois que vous réfléchissez toujours autant. Et vous devez avoir compris, maintenant, Aizen-taicho !

-…

-Vous êtes si intelligent ! »

Le compliment sonnait durement. Gin ne quittait pas son sourire de serpent.

« Vous comprendrez très bientôt où est le problème, Aizen-taicho ! En attendant, profitez bien car les choses que vous aimez peuvent vous être enlevées n'importe quand. »

L'ancien capitaine disparut sur ces mots, laissant Aizen figé, le regard dur. Gin n'était pas du genre à menacer directement. Il était plus subtil que ça. S'il se permettait de menacer directement Aizen, c'était que son plan ne pouvait pas échouer.

Enfin, son plan… D'après ce qu'il avait compris, ce n'était pas un plan. C'était plutôt un mécanisme que Gin n'avait pas particulièrement mis au point mais qui lui apporterait satisfaction : à savoir la chute définitive d'Aizen Sôsuke.

L'homme esquissa un sourire amusé et reprit son chemin.

* * *

Grimmjow remua les paupières quand il sentit de l'eau couler sur son visage. Urahara était parti quelques heures plus tôt, le laissant pantelant des douleurs infligées pour l'obliger à se nourrir un peu. L'eau qui coulait sur son visage était rafraichissante, mais il avait demandé à être seul.

«… Va-t'en… »

Un ricanement répondit à l'arrancar qui écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il se redressa d'un bond, mais la chose fut plutôt ridicule. Ses bras étaient trop faibles pour supporter son poids. Après être tombé une fois, Grimmjow ne parvint qu'à s'asseoir, appuyé contre le mur. Il découvrit Aizen, debout devant lui. Il fronça immédiatement les sourcils, sur la défensive. L'homme était-il venu pour le tuer ? Après ce qu'il avait fait à Ichigo… Grimmjow baissa les yeux. Qu'avait-il fait à Ichigo… ?

« Hum, pitoyable en effet. »

Grimmjow dirigea de nouveau son regard sur l'homme.

« Et tu peux prendre le sens étymologique. A savoir, 'digne de pitié'. »

L'arrancar tira sur ses chaînes mais la chose, comme le reste, s'avéra plutôt pathétique.

« Je n'veux la pitié d'personne ! rugit-il. Et encore moins la tienne ! »

Aizen haussa un sourcil, à peine étonné. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et prit un peu de temps pour voir l'état de l'arrancar. Grimmjow était vraiment mal en point. Ses cheveux tombaient lourdement sur son visage, il était attaché, son corps semblait avoir pris des coups, mais curieusement, ils ne venaient sûrement pas d'une tierce personne. Il haletait bruyamment, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Le matelas était parsemé de cheveux bleus arrachés, les phalanges de ses mains saignaient.

Nelliel avait raison. Grimmjow était dans un état lamentable. Et même dans sa colère, il semblait fragile.

Aizen plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Grimmjow et remarqua un autre détail, autrement plus improbable et choquant.

« Tu as pleuré. »

L'arrancar serra les dents, maudissant ses yeux de ne pas avoir mieux caché sa faiblesse. Pourquoi Aizen était-il venu ? Pour le torturer avant de le tuer ? Pour lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un faible inutile, manipulé par ce serpent ?

« Nelliel voulait que ce soit Ichigo qui vienne. »

A l'entente du prénom, Aizen remarqua que Grimmjow semblait plus attentif, mais il remarqua également que son regard était plus attristé. On aurait dit un petit animal apeuré. Grimmjow regrettait vraiment ?

« Mais je le lui ai interdit. »

Aizen savait qu'il ne pourrait dire la vérité. S'il avait été sûr que la menace de Gin était obsolète, peut-être aurait-il été moins clément avec Grimmjow. Mais dans tous les cas, Ichigo ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il faisait de Grimmjow une coquille vide définitivement brisée.

« Tu comprendras que je t'en veuille pour ce que tu lui as fait. »

L'arrancar avait l'air perdu. Son regard s'affolait. Alors… Alors il avait vraiment détruit Ichigo ? Il l'avait vraiment…

« Il va bien. Dans une certaine mesure. Il m'en veut de l'avoir empêché de venir.

-… Pourquoi t'es venu… ? Pour me dire ça ? Rien t'empêche de me détruire et de faire croire à Ichigo que j'peux pas être sauvé. Pourquoi ? »

Aizen eut une légère moue agacée quand les deux yeux bleu électrique le fixèrent.

« Tu es plus lucide que ce que m'en a dit Nelliel.

-Esquive pas ! Répond-moi ! »

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel et déclara finalement :

« Pendant un moment, je t'ai considéré comme un rival. Pour le sacrifice que tu as fait pour Ichigo, tu méritais cette place.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de ton estime ! Le seul qui m'importe, c'est Ichigo ! J'te laisserai pas lui faire du mal ! Tu finiras par le trahir ! Tu le manipules avec ton zanpakuto, tu ne peux pas l'aimer ! Tu n'as pas le droit de l'aimer ! Quelqu'un comme toi a pas le droit d'avoir son amour ! »

Aizen se tut et observa longuement l'arrancar. Et il comprit quelque chose. Grimmjow avait réellement retrouvé un cœur. Il n'insultait pas Aizen d'être sans cœur à travers ses mots, il hurlait, désespéré que quelqu'un qui n'avait pas eu à faire autant d'effort que lui… soit le plus chanceux. Grimmjow avait dépassé ce stade de simple hollow, il était plus fort maintenant, ausóé plus faible paradoxalem{}t.

« Ichigo m'a dit quelque chose d'intéressant, le jour où tu t'es fait passer pour lui.

-…

-Plutôt que de me laisser croire que j'étais devenu faible, il a dit que c'était faux. Il m'a dit que j'étais Aizen Sôsuke, que je n'étais pas faible. Et si devenir plus humain était une preuve de faiblesse, lui, il était ma nouvelle force. »

Grimmjow se figea et crut qu'il ne pourrait retenir le flot d'émotion qui le déchirait. Aizen mentait ! Forcément ! Il sentit les larmes brouiller ses yeux. Il secoua la tête, murmurant furieusement que c'était injuste, impossible. Il avait tout fait comme il fallait, il s'était sacrifié pour qu'Ichigo soit plus heureux et… et il restait dans l'ombre, sur la touche… sans le moindre réconfort…

« Mais je pense que, dans ton cas, il te le dirait aussi. »

L'arrancar arrêta ses murmures déments et lança un regard abasourdi au shinigami.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour te torturer moralement et te réduire en cendres. L'idée me plaît néanmoins, sache-le. J'aurais aimé te rouer de coups autant que tu l'as fait à Ichigo. Mais cela ne serait qu'une preuve de stupidité. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, vie pour vie. Je suppose que la loi du talion est erronée, c'est d'ailleurs l'avis d'Ichigo.

-…

-Je suis venu parce qu'Ichigo ne le peut, et parce qu'il t'aime et que je l'aime sincèrement, je ne le trahirai pas.

-Que…

-Il veut que je te dise qu'il ne t'en veut pas. Qu'il ne t'en voudra jamais. Mais si tu te laisses mourir, il m'a dit qu'il te détesterait. »

Grimmjow secoua la tête. Que… Ichigo ne lui en voulait pas ? C'était vrai ? Mais comment croire Aizen ? Il mentait encore, non ? Il mentait ! Ou disait-il la vérité ? Ça serait si beau que ce soit la vérité ! L'arrancar se prit la tête dans les mains. C'était si dur de recoller les morceaux d'un cœur brisé. Il voulait croire à ce rayon de lumière, mais si c'était un mirage, il ne pourrait s'en remettre. Il ouvrit la bouche en un cri muet. Il avait si mal, il voulait que tout s'arrête !

« Je ne sais pas ce qui pousse Ichigo à t'aimer à ce point, mais je ne peux m'y opposer. Contrarier son désir de te voir en bonne santé serait lui faire du mal. »

Aizen était agacé et ne cherchait pas à le cacher.

« Alors maintenant, cesse de te morfondre et bat-toi. Je t'ai rarement vu courber l'échine devant qui que ce soit, même moi.

-… Je…

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'être dans cet état. Ton rôle est d'être là pour Ichigo s'il te demande. Tu n'as pas gagné la première place, sois bon perdant et accepte la seconde. »

Grimmjow se tut un moment, réfléchissant. Il sembla se calmer et releva la tête. Son regard prit une toute autre expression, comme s'il remontait à la surface après une longue apnée. Sur son visage, un sourire s'était formé. Son sourire. Celui du prédateur. Il regarda son rival et lança :

« J'ai jamais courbé l'échine devant toi, tu gagneras pas comme ça ! »

Aizen esquissa un sourire amusé et, d'un geste, brisa les chaînes de l'arrancar.

« Nous verrons cela, Grimmjow. »

Et il quitta la place sans un mot de plus.

* * *

« Sôsuke ? »

La voix d'Ichigo était fébrile, comme s'il avait peur que son amant lui annonce que Grimmjow était devenu complètement fou. Il fut soulagé un peu en voyant le regard attendri de l'homme vers lui.

« Nelliel.

-Hai ?

-J'ai libéré l'arrancar de ses chaînes.

-Mais !

-Il va bien mieux. Mais il a besoin de quelques soins. »

Elle secoua la tête. Grimmjow allait mieux ? Elle soupira et s'inclina.

« Merci beaucoup, Aizen-sama !

-Nelliel ! »

Elle regarda Ichigo et lui sourit largement.

« J'vais lui mettre du plomb dans la tête, Ichi ! Rassure-toi ! Il faut que tu t'occupes de toi avant ! »

Ichigo admit un sourire amusé, plus serein.

« Oui, Nell. Je vais me soigner… et tu peux aussi lui botter les fesses pour moi. »

L'arrancar rit doucement et déposa un baiser sur le front du plus jeune avant de quitter la pièce. Ichigo demeurait quand même hésitant. Un immense sourire bataillait pour s'afficher mais le doute l'en empêchait. Quand Sôsuke se tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres, il comprit que c'était vrai.

« Grimmjow va vraiment mieux ? C'est pas une blague, hein ? »

Sôsuke n'aimait pas que Grimmjow puisse avoir autant d'incidence sur le moral du plus jeune, mais si c'était pour le voir heureux…

« Oui. Je lui ai dit ce que tu voulais. Il semble être redevenu lucide et très conscient de ce qui l'entoure. »

Ichigo souriait largement. Un immense poids venait de lâcher ses épaules et c'était comme s'il respirait enfin après une longue apnée. Il tendit un bras pour signifier à son amant qu'il voulait une étreinte, ce dernier la lui offrit sans rechigner.

« Merci, Sôsuke ! Merci énormément… Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point tu me soulages… Je sais que tu le détestes, et je le comprends mais… Tu as dépassé ta haine pour moi et je… je t'en remercie énormément ! Je t'aime ! »

L'homme perdit ses doigts dans les mèches orange, lovant le visage du plus jeune dans son cou. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et murmura :

« Ne me remercie pas pour ça. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour lui, mais pour toi. Et si c'est pour toi, ne me remercie pas. »

Ichigo sourit tendrement et soupira.

« Je t'aime quand même… Aïe ! »

Le jeune homme serra les dents. Il venait de faire un très mauvais mouvement et sa poitrine le faisait souffrir, mais il continuait de sourire, comme si rien ne pouvait le blesser. Sôsuke le rallongea sur le lit, souriant doucement.

« C'est dans ces moments-là que je me dis que j'aurais eu tort de ne pas te choisir, Sôsuke. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien ! Je t'aime, vraiment !

-Merci, Petit Prince… »

Aizen prit la main d'Ichigo dans la sienne, la serrant doucement. Lui, c'était dans ces moments qu'il se disait qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui guérir sa solitude. Même sans ses pouvoirs, Ichigo était un mystère unique. Une alliance entre compassion, protection et fougue. Un jeune homme en plein essor qui faisait feu de tout bois.

Sôsuke n'aimait pas savoir que Grimmjow avait autant de pouvoir sur le plus jeune, mais s'il pouvait le rendre heureux…

Alors cela le dérangeait moins.

* * *

**A bientôt !**


	21. Before Illabye Tipper

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

**Bonjour ! Alors trois choses :**

**-Tout mon informatique semble être revenu à la normale! Merci de tout vos conseils et plus particulièrement au Lapin qui se reconnaîtra :)**

**-Si mon Ichigo vous paraît vraiment, mais alors vraiment OOC, n'hésitez pas à crier! Il est vrai que je le traite différemment, vu que je ne l'aime vraiment qu'avec sa facette Mugetsu, mais si vous voyez que c'est nawak, faut me le dire. Son comportement a l'air de vous avoir pas mal troublé lors des derniers chapitres! ^^' Et je ne prétends pas avoir la science infuse...  
**

**-J'utilise, depuis le début, des titres de musique pour les chapitres. Ils peuvent être complémentaires pour l'histoire, mais pour ce chapitre, j'évoque une musique angoissante. Cette musique s'appelle Illabye de Tipper, et est présente dans un épisode d'Esprits Criminels. Oui, c'est l'émission que regarde Aizen et Ichi xD Je vous conseille vivement d'écouter cette musique, elle met bien dans l'ambiance. (les 5 premières minutes suffisent.)**

**Voilà, encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews! Et bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 20

_Before Illabye_

Le lendemain, Isshin et ses filles débarquaient à l'hôpital. Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, Ichigo nota que son père ne l'avait pas accueilli d'une prise de catch ou quelque chose du genre.

« Fils !

-Ichi-nii ! »

Les trois Kurosaki se précipitèrent auprès du lit pour ausculter l'aîné. Ce dernier souriait gentiment, essayant de les rassurer. Aizen se tenait un peu à l'écart, observant tout silencieusement. Il repensait à ce que Gin lui avait dit.

« Je vais vous laisser ensemble un moment, à plus tard ! »

Ichigo hocha la tête, se demandant pourquoi son amant ne restait pas. Il n'eut pas le loisir de se poser plus de questions que son père commençait à le harceler de questions et ses sœurs de recommandations.

« Ne vous inquiétez plus, je vais bien maintenant… »

Ichigo avait une voix un peu faible par rapport à celles du reste mais il était aussi fatigué.

« J'ai été surpris par une bande de voyous. Ma tête ne leur revenait pas, mais Sôsuke est arrivé à temps. J'ai quelques côtes cassées et des bleus, mais ça va guérir, rassurez-vous ! »

Le grand frère caressa les cheveux de ses sœurs de sa main droite. Il aurait aimé les prendre contre lui mais il ne pouvait pas. Après de longues minutes de discussion, les sœurs voulurent quand même étreindre leur grand frère. Isshin les aida à grimper sur le lit, chacune d'un côté de leur frère.

Au grand étonnement d'Ichigo, elles s'endormirent contre lui.

« Que… ?

-Elles sont mortes d'inquiétude depuis deux jours et ne dorment plus. Expliqua Isshin.

-Je suis désolé…

-Tu n'y es pour rien. »

Ichigo soupira et passa une main dans les cheveux des fillettes. Son père remarqua quelque chose. Il approcha sa main et effleura l'anneau du bout des doigts. Ichigo blêmit mais, contre toutes attentes, son père se mit à rire.

« J'en étais sûr ! »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

« Vous êtes trop mignons.

-…

-Il faudra que j'ai une discussion avec ton professeur…

-Papa, je…

-Tu deviens grand, Ichigo, et surtout, tu es bien plus mature et adulte au vu de ce que tu as vécu. Je ne vais pas t'empêcher d'avoir une relation stable. Surtout qu'il est très sérieux ! Il te protégera, mon fils !

-Je suis pas une fille en détresse, Papa !

-Protégez-vous ! Je suis trop jeune pour être grand-père ! »

Ichigo grogna, ne désirant que se lever et en mettre une bonne à son imbécile de père. Mais au fond, il était heureux de savoir son père si compréhensif. Cela faisait moins lourd sur les épaules. Il ne remarqua pourtant pas le regard insistant de son père sur lui. Ichigo se contenta de sourire, soulagé, et soupira.

« Dis, tu peux les prendre… C'est lourd et j'ai du mal à… »

Isshin se redressa et prit délicatement les jumelles pour les asseoir sur un fauteuil. Il retourna auprès d'Ichigo et le regarda fixement.

« Sôsuke m'a dit ce qui t'étais vraiment arrivé. »

Ichigo détourna le regard. Il n'en voulait pas à Grimmjow, mais il se sentait toujours meurtri malgré tout. Et depuis qu'il ne s'inquiétait plus pour l'arrancar, il ressentait sa propre douleur.

« Tu surmontes ? »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et regarda son père timidement :

« Je crois que… je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…

-Tu as refusé un psychologue ?

-… Oui… Sôsuke m'aide déjà et… S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas en parler, Papa… »

Isshin soupira et afficha un air compréhensif.

« Oui, Ichigo, je ne te force pas. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là rappelle-toi.

-Oui, merci beaucoup… Je vais m'en remettre vite et tout rentrera dans l'ordre ! »

L'homme ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de son fils et l'embrassa sur le front. Il allait faire une de ses blagues bien débiles quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« Je ne dérange pas ?

-Sôsuke ! »

Ichigo lui tendit la main pour qu'il s'approche près de lui.

« Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi tu es parti ? Je…

-Je n'allais pas vous déranger en famille, Ichigo. »

Isshin fixait l'homme du regard. Ichigo se sentait toujours mal quand son père et Aizen étaient face à face. Les illusions de Kyoka Suigetsu étaient réellement puissantes… Cela le troublait. Il sursauta quand il entendit son père l'interpeler.

« Hein ?

-Tu dormais ?

-Que…

-Sôsuke te propose de sortir un peu. Il a trouvé un fauteuil roulant. On réveille tes sœurs et on va prendre le soleil ! »

Ichigo acquiesça en souriant calmement.

Quelques heures plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux dans son lit. Il faisait nuit. Il essaya de se rappeler le fil des évènements et tiqua. Oui, il s'était endormi pendant la promenade… Décidément, il lui tardait de retrouver toute sa santé physique.

« Sôsuke ? »

Le jeune homme tourna la tête et se figea. Le futon de son amant était soigneusement rangé, comme s'il ne s'était pas couché. Et il n'était pas là. Ichigo sentit l'inquiétude monter rapidement. Pourquoi Sôsuke n'était-il pas là ? Ce n'était pas normal ! Il ne partirait pas sans le prévenir. Il ne le quitterait pas en pleine nuit, comme s'il était un voleur qui voulait cacher son méfait.

Ichigo était complètement réveillé maintenant. Réveillé et anxieux. Qu'est-ce qui passait dans la tête de son amant ? Il dégagea la couverture et essaya de sortir ses jambes du lit. Il avait beaucoup de mal à marcher mais la chose n'était pas impossible. Il descendit du lit lentement et, avec précaution, traversa la chambre vers le couloir de l'hôpital.

C'était assez éclairé pour s'y retrouver. Il se servit des murs comme appui et commença à marcher, guettant la moindre trace de son amant. Il évita les infirmières de garde, il ne voulait pas être ramené dans sa chambre. Il voulait trouver Sôsuke. Il n'avait pas pu partir sans le prévenir ! C'était impossible ! Impossible !

Ichigo arriva dans un couloir éteint, il chercha le bouton à tâtons mais ses jambes le lâchèrent soudainement. Il heurta le sol et eut un hoquet de douleur. Son torse était très douloureux. Il essaya d'inspirer et d'expirer lentement, par petite bouffée, mais son angoisse grandissante l'en empêchait. Où était Sôsuke ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé en pleine nuit ? Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir abandonné !

Le jeune homme essaya de se relever mais il n'avait pas assez de force dans ses bras et ses jambes. Sa tête commençait à tourner et la douleur dans sa poitrine ne diminuait pas. Pourquoi Sôsuke n'était-il pas là ? Il lui avait promis de veiller sur lui… Pourquoi ne tenait-il pas parole ?

Ichigo ne sentit même pas ses paupières qui se fermaient. Il glissa lentement, allongé sur le sol, et perdit connaissance.

* * *

« Il a fait aussi un peu d'hypothermie, mais tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre. Il ne faut surtout plus que ça se reproduise, cela pourrait être dangereux pour lui. Il n'est pas rétabli et il faut veiller correctement. »

Ichigo grogna dans son demi-sommeil. Il entendait la voix du médecin qui réprimandait quelqu'un.

« Vous dormez ici, essayez au moins de faire attention à ça. »

Ichigo tiqua.

« Sôsuke ! Sôsuke ! »

L'homme s'approcha de suite de l'alité et lui prit la main.

« Ne me laisse plus jamais ! Ne pars plus comme ça ! Ne pars plus jamais ! Tu… Tu… J'ai eu si peur ! »

Ichigo tremblait, mais on ne pouvait savoir si c'était de colère ou de douleur. Il se calma lentement à mesure qu'Aizen caressait ses cheveux.

« Vous n'étiez pas là hier soir ? demanda le médecin.

-J'avais quelque chose d'important à régler.

-Je… Veuillez m'excuser, Monsieur… J'ai cru…

-C'est bon. Avez-vous d'autres examens à faire ? »

Le ton d'Aizen était glacial. Même Ichigo se sentit oppressé. Le médecin quitta la chambre mais la température ne monta pas pour autant.

« Tu es inconscient, Ichigo. Tu te rends compte que tu as failli mettre ta santé gravement en danger ? Et pour quoi ? Juste parce que tu t'inquiétais de ne pas me voir. C'est de l'inconscience. Ne recommence plus jamais. »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. C'était… Sôsuke qui le réprimandait alors qu'il était parti sans le prévenir, en pleine nuit ?

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

Sôsuke haussa un sourcil, étonné qu'Ichigo réplique.

« Tu… Tu t'enfuis au beau milieu de la nuit ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! Tu n'as même pas laissé un mot et… et je me suis réveillé, tu n'étais pas là et rien… Que devais-je faire ?

-M'attendre. Tu es grand Ichigo, tu as passé l'âge d'avoir besoin qu'on te tienne tout le temps la main. »

Le jeune homme eut un air blessé.

« … Connard… C'est toi qui as dit que j'avais le droit d'être faible ! C'est toi qui as dit que je pouvais être capricieux après ce que j'ai subi ! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'en veux pas à Grimmjow que ce qu'il m'a fait ne me fait pas mal ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire que je suis un gamin parce que j'ai besoin de te voir tout le temps ! T'as pas le droit !

-… Que…

-C'est de ta faute si je t'aime ! C'est toi le premier à être venu ! Tu as tout déclenché ! Alors prend tes responsabilités, crétin ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire que je suis fautif ! J'ai le droit d'être… d'être meurtri ! J'ai besoin d'avoir quelqu'un qui est là pour moi parce que je suis blessé et parce que je souffre ! J'ai besoin de sentir que quelqu'un sera toujours là pour moi parce que j'ai été trahi de la pire manière qui soit ! »

Ichigo posa sa main sur sa poitrine et étouffa plusieurs gémissements de douleur. Il ne devait pas s'énerver autant mais il ne pouvait pas se retenir. Aizen osait lui dire de telles choses ? Il sursauta quand il sentit l'homme l'enlacer. Il essaya de le repousser pour la forme mais il n'y parvint pas.

« Pardonne-moi, Petit Prince. Les mots ont dépassé ma pensée. »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et enroula ses bras autour du cou, se rassurant. Cette chaleur lui était indispensable. Si Aizen s'en allait, il ne lui restait personne pour le soutenir. Nelliel était du côté de Grimmjow, et il ne pouvait demander à Grimmjow de l'aider à surmonter la disparition de son rival.

Si Aizen disparaissait, Ichigo serait totalement seul.

« Je me suis inquiété quand le médecin m'a dit que tu avais passé la nuit en observation. Ils t'ont trouvé par terre dans un couloir, tu souffrais d'hypothermie.

-… Je te cherchais… T'as pas le droit de me laisser…

-Shh… Je suis là maintenant.

-Si tu pars, préviens-moi au moins… Juste ça, je… Je sais que je ne peux pas t'obliger à rester tout le temps avec moi, mais… mais si tu dois me laisser un peu, préviens-moi et… j'essaierai de t'attendre.

-D'accord… Je te le promets, je ne partirai plus sans te le dire. Ce n'était pas très important, je voulais le faire pendant que tu dormais, comme ça je ne t'aurais pas laissé pendant la journée. »

Ichigo acquiesça et enfouit son visage dans le cou du plus âgé. Il soupira et referma les yeux, fatigué.

Quelques semaines plus tard, l'état d'Ichigo s'était grandement amélioré. Il avait quitté l'hôpital depuis une semaine et vivait chez Aizen. Son père avait été compréhensif. Sachant que son fils avait quelqu'un de proche avec qui parler et soulager son cœur, il avait accepté qu'ils vivent côte à côte. On avait expliqué aux sœurs que l'aîné devait commencer à voler de ses propres ailes, mais qu'il viendrait souvent à la maison.

Tous les soirs après les cours, il passait à la clinique voir ses sœurs. Il les aidait pour les devoir, pour l'entretien de la maison. Il restait aussi souvent dîner. Parfois avec Aizen, et parfois sans.

D'un point de vue physique, il était presque remis. Il devait encore éviter les trop gros efforts, mais il se débrouillait bien. Ses bleus étaient presque tous partis, l'accident avec Grimmjow était presque un mauvais rêve. Ichigo avait encore du mal pour une chose cependant. Supporter les caresses trop osées, faire l'amour… C'était des choses qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à faire, mais Aizen était très patient et le rassurait.

Ichigo n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Grimmjow ni de Nell depuis l'hôpital. Mais si Nelliel ne venait pas en pleurs, il jugeait que c'était que tout allait bien. Parfois, Aizen parlait de rendez-vous et le laissait quelques heures, mais il avait pris l'habitude de le prévenir.

« Petit Prince, tu viens manger ? »

Ichigo leva la tête de son devoir d'anglais et sourit.

« J'arrive ! »

Il se leva et rangea tout avant de rejoindre la cuisine où tout était déjà prêt. Il s'assit à table et observa son amant qui lui servit à manger. Avant de prendre un autre plat, ce dernier embrassa délicatement la tempe de son jeune amant.

« Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »

En même temps, Aizen prenait une boîte de médicaments.

« Beaucoup mieux. Répondit Ichigo. J'ai beaucoup moins mal à la poitrine maintenant. Aujourd'hui, j'ai pu courir un peu sans avoir mal, tu vois. »

L'homme sourit calmement.

« Alors tu ne prendras que la moitié de la dose, Petit Prince.

-Hm. Et sinon, tu as pu t'expliquer avec le lycée ? Tous les cours que t'as raté pour rester avec moi…

-Ne t'inquiète de rien. J'ai tout arrangé. C'est à toi qu'on demande ça. Tu as réussi à rattraper tout maintenant ? »

Ichigo soupira.

« Je ne comprends plus rien en physique et en chimie, c'est une cata… Tu voudras bien m'aider ?

-Bien entendu, Petit Prince. »

Ils finirent de manger en parlant de tout et de rien. A la fin du repas, ils allèrent directement se coucher mais ne s'endormirent pas de suite. Ils continuèrent de discuter. Aizen essayait de réconforter Ichigo après son traumatisme. Car, malgré son apparente joie, Ichigo avait toujours mal quand on évoquait ce que Grimmjow lui avait fait. Il comprenait le pourquoi des gestes de l'arrancar, il comprenait tout. Il n'en voulait pas à l'arrancar mais il avait toujours mal quand il se disait que celui qu'il aimait tant avait pu… lui faire autant de mal.

Sôsuke savait qu'il fallait, pour qu'Ichigo tourne définitivement la page, qu'il rencontre le concerné et qu'ils s'expliquent. Mais il refusait catégoriquement, à moins d'être présent. Et Grimmjow refuserait de parler à cœur ouvert en sa présence. La situation était donc au point mort pour un long moment.

« Petit Prince, tu devrais dormir maintenant. »

Ichigo étouffa un rire. Allongé contre son amant, il soupirait de contentement aux caresses de la grande main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu me maternes même en dehors de l'hôpital…

-Je fais attention à toi. Après le coup que tu m'as fait.

-Tss… Je ne souffrirai pas d'hypothermie ici, t'inquiète pas… »

Le lycéen déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Le baiser s'enhardit un peu, jusqu'à s'approfondir. Quand Sôsuke fit mine de vouloir toucher un peu plus son amant, ce dernier se raidit légèrement.

« Désolé… Je sais que tu ne me feras pas mal, mais je…

-Shh… Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour t'aimer.

-Merci. »

Ichigo reposa sa tête sur l'épaule en soupirant doucement.

« Au fait, dans deux jours, je vais devoir partir.

-Ah bon ?

-Un séminaire ou je ne sais quoi. Je serai absent une journée.

-D'accord… J'irai chez Papa alors. »

Ichigo n'aimait pas trop que Sôsuke le laisse. C'était dans ces moments qu'il comprenait à quel point il était seul. C'était aussi dans ces moments qu'il éprouvait de la rancune envers Sôsuke. Parce que si ses illusions leur garantissaient un petit paradis solitaire, elles isolaient le lycéen comme jamais. Mais Ichigo ne bronchait pas. Il n'était plus un enfant et c'était vrai, il pouvait et devait apprendre à vivre seul.

« Bonne nuit, Petit Prince. »

Le jeune homme sourit et se cala mieux contre le torse chaud.

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi. »

* * *

« A demain soir alors ! »

Ichigo souriait gentiment. Il avait son sac de cours sur l'épaule et se tenait sur le palier avec son amant. Sôsuke partait seulement dans deux heures et, depuis quelques jours, Ichigo insistait pour aller en cours avec ses amis, pas accompagné de son professeur.

« Oui, je t'appelle dès que je suis rentré, Petit Prince. »

Le lycéen embrassa les lèvres de Sôsuke et lui sourit malicieusement avant de quitter la maison pour rejoindre le lycée. Aizen demeura encore immobile devant la porte après que le plus jeune soit parti. Il semblait pensif mais son regard était concentré, sans douceur. Il déposa sa serviette de travail dans l'armoire et se dirigea vers le balcon.

Il observa longuement le panorama, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose de son regard perçant. Il s'avança encore et posa ses mains sur la balustrade. Le temps était encore très frais à cette heure. Il regardait plus bas, sur la route, et il aperçut Ichigo qui courait rejoindre ses amis. Un sourire passa sur son visage avant que le sérieux ne revienne.

Puis, sans un mot, il retourna dans l'appartement et s'en alla.

* * *

Grimmjow remua les paupières, fatigué. Il s'était remis de sa période de démence. Maintenant, il n'avait plus les mains en sang, il ne criait plus tout le temps, il n'était plus attaché à un mur comme une bête sauvage.

Il avait longuement réfléchi.

Les premiers jours de sa 'convalescence', il restait silencieux au fond de son lit à récupérer et à regarder par la fenêtre. Il avait commis un acte odieux. Il ne pouvait le nier. Ce qu'il avait fait était le pire des crimes, et cela dépassait l'entendement, surtout quand on savait qu'il avait ça à celui qu'il aimait. Il ne méritait plus d'espérer devenir un ami. A la rigueur, peut-être lui réserverait-on la place d'un ami. Il s'était fait à cette idée.

Il avait détruit sa chance d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui vivre.

Pendant un moment, Nelliel avait cru que Grimmjow faisait une sorte de dépression. Mais elle fut bien vite rassurée. Dès que l'arrancar retrouva un peu ses forces physiques, il reprit l'entraînement et la surveillance de la ville. Elle comprit que Grimmjow avait besoin de retrouver une routine, le temps de savoir ce qu'il allait bientôt faire.

« Tu veux venir manger ? »

Grimmjow leva la tête.

« … Ouais. »

Les deux arrancars vivaient tranquillement. Parfois, Urahara venait à l'improviste leur parler d'arrivées de shinigami en ville. Grimmjow n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse y avoir autant de fugitifs de Soul Society. On décrivait l'endroit comme un paradis. Quand on voyait toute les âmes qui fuyaient et réclamaient un gigai pour espérer une meilleure vie sur Terre, cela était inquiétant.

« Je l'ai senti hier. »

L'ancien sexta darda son regard perçant sur Nelliel.

« L'était où ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de savoir. Mais il rôde. »

Grimmjow serra les dents, contenant sa rage. C'était Gin qui avait joué le rôle du mauvais génie. Il s'était joué de son désespoir pour détruire Ichigo et ainsi atteindre Aizen. Grimmjow ne rejetait pas toute la faute sur Ichimaru, c'était à lui de faire ses choix et d'éviter la manipulation, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de haïr cet espèce de sale serpent.

« J'le tuerai. »

Nelliel fixa Grimmjow. Elle semblait aussi en colère que lui.

« Laisse m'en un bout quand tu le verras.

-J'essaierai. »

Ils s'assirent à table et commencèrent à manger. Même si Nelliel était en bon terme avec Ichigo, elle évitait de le voir pour le moment, histoire de ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie pour Grimmjow. Il faisait bonne figure, ayant retrouvé son charme et son tact légendaires, mais elle savait que, au fond de lui, il souffrait encore de devoir admettre sa défaite.

Quand il souffrirait un peu moins, il se rendrait compte que la place d'ami était la meilleure. Ainsi, il pourrait rester aux côtés d'Ichigo bien plus longtemps. Pour le moment, elle se contentait de veiller sur lui sans l'oppresser. Grimmjow n'avait rien perdu de sa bonne humeur rayonnante.

Elle croyait que Grimmjow reprenait une routine le temps de s'habituer à reprendre sa vie. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Grimmjow passait toutes ses journées à regarder un certain lycéen. Dès qu'il savait qu'Aizen ne voyait pas, Grimmjow se cachait et observait Ichigo. Il était soulagé de voir qu'il semblait s'en remettre. Au début, il s'en était voulu de le voir aussi faible. Il voyait ses difficultés à marcher sans avoir mal à la poitrine, il voyait son visage avec des pansements et des sutures…

Grimmjow n'en avait pas réchappé indemne. Aizen ne l'avait peut-être pas tué pour le punir, il sentait sûrement la rancœur de Nelliel cachée derrière son amitié débordante, mais… Il y avait une personne qui n'avait rien pardonné et qui avait fait enfin tomber cette épée de Damoclès.

Ç'avait été douloureux, fait dans le sang. Mais l'arrancar n'avait pas crié, ne s'était pas plaint. Tout le monde semblait vouloir le ménager parce qu'il avait été pris de folie, et tous disaient plus ou moins que le fou n'était pas responsable. Mais lui, il se fichait des circonstances atténuantes, il se fichait de sa folie, il était responsable. Et cet homme avait été le seul à lui offrir sa rédemption. Et qui plus est, la plus légitime des rédemptions.

Quand Grimmjow s'en rappelait, il n'éprouvait aucune douleur. Pourtant, il avait été frappé plus d'une fois. L'homme avait cherché à le mettre à terre, à le persuader qu'il ne méritait plus d'approcher Ichigo. Il avait tout fait pour le briser et lui faire croire qu'Ichigo le haïrait. Mais Grimmjow avait tenu bon. Il n'était pas arrivé jusque là pour abandonner.

Il avait juré qu'il protègerait Ichigo. Il avait fait une faute, mais il se rachèterait. Il lui offrirait sa vie, il lui obéirait de toute son âme. Parce qu'Ichigo était le seul pour qui il voulait bien courber l'échine, plier son orgueil, offrir sa dignité.

Grimmjow baissait les yeux. Cet homme… Il ne se serait pas attendu à ce que ce soit Isshin Kurosaki. Mais au final, savoir qu'un homme tel que lui avait pu lui offrir sa rédemption… cela le confortait un peu. Il avait commis un crime, il avait payé, maintenant, il devait gagner le pardon.

L'arrancar s'était fait à l'idée qu'il avait encore quelque chose du monstre qu'il était. Il n'était pas encore prêt à devenir humain. Et de toute manière, quel simili d'humain il ferait. Maintenant, il regardait Ichigo sans avoir honte, il savait qu'il lui était obligé. Un jour, il réussirait à lui parler et… il lui demanderait pardon. Il lui dirait qu'il ne voulait plus lui faire de mal.

Il lui dirait que tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était qu'il ne l'abandonne pas. Juste qu'il le garde encore un peu. Parce que dorénavant, il avait peur d'être seul.

* * *

Ichigo tenait son portable dans sa main, attendant furieusement un appel qui ne venait pas. Il était dans sa chambre, chez son père. Ses sœurs étaient parties chez une amie pour une fête d'anniversaire et dormaient là-bas et son père avait une urgence à la clinique, ce qui le retenait dans l'autre partie de la maison.

Cela faisait un jour tout juste. Il était 23 heures et Sôsuke n'avait toujours pas appelé. Ichigo comprenait que l'homme travaillait, ou du moins, faisait semblant pour entretenir son image. Mais pourquoi ne lui envoyait-il pas un sms ? Ichigo pouvait comprendre que Sôsuke ne le fasse pas pendant les réunions, mais à cette heure de la nuit, on n'est plus en réunion.

Pourquoi Sôsuke ne lui disait-il rien ?

Ichigo s'inquiétait. Au fond de lui, il craignait que Sôsuke ne l'abandonne. Mais il se persuadait que ce dernier l'aimait trop pour. Et c'était vrai. Sôsuke n'aurait jamais abandonné Ichigo, il l'aimait sincèrement. Alors pourquoi ne le prévenait-il pas d'un malheureux sms ? Ichigo n'aurait pas bronché si ce dernier lui annonçait qu'il partait un jour de plus. Il aurait été déçu, un peu triste aussi, mais il était trop inquiet pour se mettre en colère.

Le jeune homme essaya de se calmer. Peut-être que Sôsuke avait simplement oublié son chargeur de téléphone, ou il l'avait abîmé. Alors pourquoi n'empruntait-il pas un téléphone à quelqu'un juste pour le prévenir qu'il ne donnerait pas de nouvelles ?

Ichigo soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Il avait besoin de se reposer. Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, il n'avait pas tellement pris un rythme de convalescence comme il devait et les effets s'en faisaient ressentir. Il était plus angoissé, moins calme. Il se leva et quitta sa chambre pour se faire chauffer quelque chose à manger et il rejoignit le canapé. Ce soir, il passait l'émission qu'il aimait bien regarder avec Sôsuke d'habitude. Celle sur des profileurs qui traquent les criminels les plus violents, les plus meurtriers.

« Ah zut, c'est une rediff'… »

Ichigo était déjà assis, il n'eut pas envie de changer de chaîne ou de mettre un dvd, alors il se contenterait de la rediffusion. Mais ça allait, il aimait bien cet épisode et la musique lui plaisait bien. C'était la musique angoissante et paradoxalement si douce.

Le jeune homme eut un instant de silence. Cette musique l'inquiétait un peu plus. Pourquoi Sôsuke partait-il si souvent ces derniers temps ? A chaque fois, il disait que c'était parce qu'il travaillait. Des stages, des séminaires… Mais un prof ne travaillait pas autant, non ? Ichigo finit par éteindre la télévision. Cette émission n'était pas ce qu'il devait regarder maintenant.

Il finit de manger silencieusement et retourna dans sa chambre. Il prit ses habits et alla à la salle de bain où il se doucha rapidement avant d'aller se coucher, l'esprit toujours préoccupé.

Le sommeil fut dur à conquérir. Mais quand il s'endormit enfin, l'angoisse de ne pas savoir ce que Sôsuke faisait l'empêcha de se reposer et peupla ses rêves de cauchemars.

* * *

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Ichigo ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta et feignit immédiatement de sourire.

« Hein ? Tout va bien, pourquoi ? J'étais dans mes pensées.

-Hum… Tu sembles un peu distant ces derniers temps… »

Ichigo déjeunait avec ses amis sur le toit du lycée. Il avait repris cette habitude depuis quelques temps. Depuis que Sôsuke commençait à lui faire faux bond en fait. Il regarda Inoue et lui répondit.

« C'est juste que les médicaments que je continue de prendre m'endorment un peu. Du coup, j'suis à l'ouest ! »

Le lycéen se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Et prit une bouchée de son bentô. Il lança un regard à Chad qui parlait toujours aussi peu tandis que Keigo et Mizuiro se faisaient la guerre. Avec l'excuse de ses côtes abîmées, Ichigo avait réussi à faire que Keigo ne lui saute plus dessus en gueulant. C'était reposant.

« Tu sais pourquoi Aizen n'est pas là aujourd'hui, Ichigo ? »

Le jeune homme eut un air sombre mais le cacha vite.

« Sais pas. Il m'a dit un truc comme un séminaire, je crois. Mais il va revenir. »

Il l'espérait.

« Nous sommes pas en retard sur le programme ! coupa Mizuiro. Alors ne t'inquiète pas Inoue.

-Je sais… Mais je l'aime bien, moi.

-C'est un bon prof ! lança Keigo.

-Oui ! Et il est trop gentil. »

Ichigo écouta Inoue et Keigo continuer de chanter les louanges d'Aizen. Il baissa les yeux. Il s'en voulait de devoir leur cacher la vérité. De toute manière, il ne pouvait rien dire. S'il l'avait fait dès le début, on l'aurait pris pour un fou. Qui aurait pu le croire ? Personne, tout simplement. Et maintenant qu'il se sentait plus fort, moins blessé après Mugetsu, il ne voulait pas qu'on le sépare de celui qu'il était venu à aimer.

Quand il y réfléchissait vraiment, Ichigo trouvait un peu qu'aimer Aizen était… faux. Cet homme l'avait obligé à sacrifier ses pouvoirs, non ? Il avait failli tuer ses amis, détruire sa ville, sa famille. Et maintenant, il l'aimait. Et s'il avait pu s'en souvenir, Ichigo aurait ajouté que c'était aussi à cause d'Aizen que sa vie n'était qu'une suite de sacrifices pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait.

Mais peut-être que tout le monde méritait une seconde chance.

« Tu ne te sens pas trop seul sans lui ? »

Chad s'était adressé à Ichigo discrètement, le tirant de ses pensées. Alors que les autres continuaient de discuter, Ichigo sourit à son ami. Chad était peut-être le plus lucide de son entourage, même s'il n'en savait pas plus sur Aizen que les autres.

« Je suppose… que je peux bien vivre sans lui quelques jours, non ? »

Le mexicain fixa Ichigo longuement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la main gauche où il avisa une trace de bronzage d'un anneau. Le plus jeune le remarqua et rougit légèrement avant de détourner les yeux.

« Si tu as besoin de parler, ou de compagnie, je suis là. »

Ichigo aimait beaucoup Chad. Ce dernier n'utilisait jamais plus de mots que nécessaire. Il était stable, fort, avait bon cœur. Le lycéen sourit.

« Merci.

-Normal. »

Le groupe d'amis sursauta quand la cloche retentit. Ils ne pensaient pas que le temps était passé si vite. Ils retournèrent tous en cours tranquillement et finirent la journée sans encombre. A la sortie des cours, Ichigo décida de faire le détour par l'appartement de Sôsuke. Peut-être que ce dernier était rentré. Il avait une clé de toute manière, et s'il n'était pas là, il viderait juste le courrier.

Les espoirs d'Ichigo se fanèrent quand il découvrit que le courrier n'avait pas été pris. Deux jours. Sôsuke avait dit qu'il partait une journée seulement et il le quittait deux jours. Et que personne ne disent qu'il y avait eu un imprévu ! Aizen Sôsuke ne pouvait pas avoir raté un détail. Il calculait toujours tout parfaitement, il n'y avait pas d'imprévu.

« Tout va bien, jeune homme ? »

Ichigo sursauta, surpris par une grand-mère. Il remarqua tout à coup qu'il avait crispé ses doigts dans le papier au point de le froisser. Il secoua la tête.

« Euh oui, tout va bien, Madame… »

Il la quitta vite et alla vers l'appartement. Il était mort d'inquiétude. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Pourquoi Sôsuke ne lui disait-il rien ? Il ne l'avait pas abandonné, non… C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas le rendre amoureux et lui faire croire qu'il l'aimait profondément pour l'abandonner ensuite. Il ne pouvait lui faire croire au paradis si c'était pour le détruire.

Ichigo tiqua, la clé dans la serrure. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait fait à Grimmjow ? Il lui avait fait miroiter une sorte d'idylle et, après, il choisissait un autre. Juste retour des choses ? Ichigo poussa la porte et découvrit sans surprise mais avec tristesse que c'était vide.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, tremblant. Que se passait-il ? Bon sang ! Il était mort d'inquiétude ! Ichigo referma la porte et glissa jusqu'à tomber sur le sol. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et remonta ses genoux vers lui, recroquevillé. Que se passait-il ? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec Gin ? Depuis un moment, il n'apparaissait plus. Nelliel avait dit, par téléphone, que cet 'enfoiré' était parti.

« Sôsuke… Bordel… »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et inspira longuement. Il se releva et alla manger un petit encas. Il ouvrit le frigo et sortit la bouteille de soda. Ensuite, il ouvrit le placard et prit un verre, mais il lui glissa des mains.

Ichigo resta de marbre en regardant les débris par terre. Pourquoi y voyait-il comme un miroir qui éclate en morceau ? Il sentit tout à coup un nœud dans sa gorge et il frappa de ses poings sur la table, la faisant trembler. Il frappa plusieurs fois pour se calmer et, quand il s'arrêta, il s'affala sur la chaise de la cuisine.

Il ne pouvait strictement rien faire à part attendre. Il secoua la tête et prit son téléphone. C'était égoïste de faire ça, mais il était trop inquiet.

« Allô ?

-Nell…

-… Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as un problème ? »

Ichigo ferma les yeux et inspira lentement.

« Tu… Tu sais où est Sôsuke ?

-Hein ?

-Il… Il m'a dit qu'il devait partir un jour, mais ça fait deux jours qu'il n'est plus là ! Je… J'ai essayé de l'appeler, mais il ne me répond pas. Il ne m'envoie même de sms pour me dire… Je sais pas moi ! Je… Tu l'aurais pas vu ? Tu pourrais pas sentir son reiatsu ? Est-ce qu'il est en ville ?

-Ichigo, calme-toi. Explique lentement. Tu dis que Sôsuke n'est pas là depuis une journée, qu'il ne donne pas de nouvelles et que tu n'arrives pas à le joindre ?

-Oui… »

Ichigo se maudit d'avoir une voix si plaintive.

« Je suis mort d'inquiétude. Les shinigami ne sont pas tombés sur lui, hein ? Y'en a pas en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ? Ils peuvent pas l'avoir capturé ! Dis-moi qu'ils peuvent pas !

-Ichi… Reste calme, Aizen est bien plus fort que ça. Il peut éviter les shinigami même s'il a moins de pouvoir.

-Alors pourquoi il me dit rien ?

-Ichi, arrête de crier, je vais venir dès que je peux ! Je te promets, attend-moi. Tu es chez Aizen ?

-Oui…

-Je viens dès que je peux ! »

Le téléphone raccroché, Ichigo se prit la tête dans les mains. Aizen était en bonne santé, il ne pouvait pas s'être fait avoir, il devait… il devait avoir un imprévu ! Mais Aizen Sôsuke ne pouvait pas avoir d'imprévus, non ? Ichigo gémit tout doucement, mort d'angoisse. Où était donc passé son amant ?

* * *

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils en avisant le visage de Nelliel. Il avait compris ce qui se passait. Il se redressa et attrapa une serviette pour essuyer ses cheveux. Il était en train de faire de l'exercice, torse nu, et il suait sous l'effort. Il avait largement récupéré maintenant.

« Sôsuke a disparu et Ichi balise ?

-Oui. »

L'arrancar aux cheveux bleus sembla réfléchir longuement, son regard dur et sérieux dardé sur Nelliel. Après un moment il déclara :

« Je vais me doucher et j'y vais.

-Mais, Grimm, tu…

-J'suis plus taré, Nell. J'ai compris. J'vais m'occuper d'Ichi. »

Il n'ajouta pas qu'il voulait aussi s'excuser. Il dépassa Nelliel sans un mot et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Il se lava en très peu de temps et, de retour dans sa chambre, il s'habilla le plus vite possible. Avant de sortir, il s'arrêta devant son armoire et hésita un instant. Finalement, il sortit une veste bleu à l'imprimé de panthère qu'il ferma jusqu'au cou.

Quand il sortit, Nelliel affichait un sourire affectueux. Grimmjow avait mis la capuche, cachant son visage.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu!**


	22. La Guerre est finie Indochine

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~

Bonjour! J'ai bien pris note de vos commentaires sur Ichigo, depuis le début, c'est un peu l'impression que j'avais… Je vais tâcher de le faire moins faible, dites-moi comment ça évolue ! Et la prochaine fois, hésitez pas à dire plus tôt, c'est à ça que servent les reviews :)

* * *

CHAPITRE 21

_La Guerre est finie _

Quand Grimmjow arriva près de l'appartement, il avisa la hauteur et décida qu'il pouvait très bien entrer par la fenêtre. Arrivé sur le balcon, il s'attarda un instant devant la vue. Il dominait toute la ville.

« Pff… L'a pas choisi c't'endroit pour rien l'autre… »

L'arrancar força la fenêtre sans problème et fut frappé du silence de mort en entrant. Enfin, le silence n'était pas total. Il entendait des notes, sûrement une musique. Mais c'était inquiétant. Des notes de piano, une mélodie très simple et lancinante avec un arrière-goût de maison hantée. Cela ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise, il était plus résistant que ça, mais il devait avouer qu'il trouvait ce fond sonore inquiétant. Pourquoi un truc pareil tournait en boucle ?

Il fit quelques pas, approchant de ce qui semblait être une chambre, et déduisit que la musique venait de cette pièce. Dans l'obscurité totale et le silence presque complet, cet endroit avait tout du lieu de tournage d'un film de fantôme.

Quand il entra, il s'étonna de voir Ichigo dans son lit, habillé, sur le côté, dos à lui. Dormait-il ? Grimmjow fit un pas de plus et Ichigo bougea jusqu'à se retourner. Il ne dormait pas, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et reflétaient les maigres sources de lumière de la pièce. Grimmjow hocha la tête, incertain. Il observa Ichigo s'asseoir dans le lit, ce dernier le fixait sans un mot. Puis, il tendit la main.

L'arrancar ne savait pas comment réagir. Ichigo semblait si sûr de lui, si fort, il n'était même pas étonné de le voir alors qu'il avait appelé Nell ! Ichigo dégageait une aura qui le dominait largement mais, curieusement, Grimmjow ne se sentait pas oppressé, il n'avait pas envie de se rebeller. Comme si courber l'échine était… normal. Il s'approcha donc et s'agenouilla aux pieds du lit, il prit délicatement la main qu'on lui tendait dans les siennes et la caressa avec une douceur exceptionnelle.

Progressivement, la main d'Ichigo se libéra de l'emprise de celles de Grimmjow et vint glisser sur la joue. Mais elle n'alla pas plus loin, pour ne pas enlever la capuche. Le plus âgé remarqua tout à coup qu'Ichigo souriait. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris et toujours incapable de parler. Il était ensorcelé, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

Dans le regard d'Ichigo, il se sentait perdu mais rassuré. Il avait l'air si fragile mais pourtant… Son regard était fort, bienveillant. Grimmjow n'avait jamais vu Ichigo ainsi, il le connaissait fonceur et obstiné, comme le guerrier fougueux qu'il était. Mais là… Ichigo était comme une sorte d'être supérieur qui l'enveloppait de sa chaleur, le rassurait, le prenait sous son égide protectrice.

Grimmjow était sincèrement déboussolé, mais il garda ses moyens. Il avait une idée en tête en venant, il se devait d'aller jusqu'au bout, même si cet Ichigo-là le fascinait et exacerbait les sentiments qu'il éprouverait toujours pour lui.

Tout bas, dans un murmure, on entendit enfin les mots qui auraient pu éviter le massacre.

« Enlève… Enlève ma capuche… Ichigo… »

Ichigo sourit et, délicatement, ôta le tissu pour révéler le visage de Grimmjow. Ce dernier avait l'air d'un chaton. Il était toujours impressionnant, certes, mais son regard était dans celui d'Ichigo, à la recherche d'une piste à suivre, d'une direction à prendre. La main du jeune homme glissa dans ses cheveux et commença à les caresser. Grimmjow ferma les yeux, soupirant de contentement et posa sa tête sur le matelas, laissant le plus jeune continuer ses gestes si agréables.

Aizen avait voulu dominer le fauve, Gin l'avait appâté, Ichigo l'avait simplement apprivoisé.

« Ichigo, je… »

L'arrancar redressa la tête et écarta les mains du plus jeune, comme si tout à coup, il réalisait qu'il ne méritait pas autant de douceur.

« Je viens te demander pardon. Je… Je t'ai fait des choses affreuses, je viens te demander pardon. Tu dois me détester mais s'il te plaît…juste… garde-moi encore… »

Ichigo ne répondit pas mais on voyait à son visage qu'il écoutait.

« Je ne peux plus te faire souffrir comme ça… J'veux juste être à tes côtés et si ça veut dire être ton ami, ça me suffit… J'veux plus que t'aies mal, j'veux plus…

-… Mon ami ? »

Grimmjow releva la tête vers le lycéen.

« J'dois t'faire confiance… Si tu l'aimes, c'est qu'il est peut-être pas si mauvais… Et j'ai pas l'droit de m'immiscer même si… même si j't'aime… »

L'arrancar souffrait de devoir faire cette concession. Mais il s'était rendu à l'évidence, il ne pourrait séparer Ichigo d'Aizen. Il n'avouait pas qu'il avait perdu, ce n'était pas un jeu. Il arrêtait de se battre, le risque de détruire son cœur était trop grand. Trop grand.

« Tu… m'as pas donné un cœur, Ichi… Tu l'as pas brisé, tu… »

Grimmjow semblait avoir du mal à choisir ses mots.

« Tu… es ce cœur que j'ai perdu et si tu peux pas être mon amant, c'pas grave. J'ai juste besoin d'être près d'toi… Même si j'suis que l'ami… J'veux juste être près d'toi, si tu veux encore de moi… »

Ichigo demeurait silencieux. L'arrancar s'en inquiéta.

« Tu… veux plus d'moi ? Dis-le ! Si j'dois m'en aller, dis-le et… je m'en irai. J'te demande pardon, Ichigo, c'que j'ai fait est impardonnable, je sais je sais mais je… J'ai pas réussi à tout maîtriser, j'avais si mal et je savais même plus qui j'étais et…

-Shh… »

Ichigo avait posé son index sur les lèvres de l'arrancar.

« Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. »

Grimmjow sentit un poids quitter ses épaules. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de fardeau, il ne connaissait pas ces émotions. Mais sentir le soulagement, cette certitude de ne pas être seul ni abandonné dans l'univers… c'était ce qu'il avait ressenti de plus fort. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de contenir son émotion et souffla, sa voix mourant contre le doigt devant ses lèvres :

« Merci… »

Ichigo fit ensuite quelque chose qui étonna Grimmjow. Il lui prit le menton entre son pouce et son index et le releva lentement, jusqu'à ce que leur visage soit rapproché, puis, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. L'arrancar ferma les yeux, le contact était si doux pour lui, même s'il n'y avait rien d'autres que ces lèvres qui caressaient les siennes.

Le lycéen pencha un peu la tête et lécha la lèvre inférieure du plus âgé, l'encourageant à ouvrir la bouche. Grimmjow ne se fit pas prier et envahit le palais du plus jeune. Il l'embrassait profondément, hésitant pourtant toujours à le toucher, quand il s'écarta soudain.

« Non non ! Je peux pas, Ichi ! »

Grimmjow avait reculé, assis par terre. Il semblait un peu perdu. Ichigo ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air faible.

« … Tu es avec lui, tu peux pas et j'peux pas faire ça avec toi… Et en plus je… je t'ai… »

Grimmjow serra les poings et les dents, visiblement en colère contre lui-même. Il remarqua à peine qu'Ichigo s'était levé. Quand il s'assit sur ses jambes, le bloquant au sol, il hocha la tête, complètement abasourdi.

« Mais tu… veux pas que j'sois que l'ami ? »

Ichigo fit non de la tête, comme si les mots lui étaient trop douloureux. Il prit le visage de l'arrancar dans ses mains, fermement, et il le rapprocha pour l'embrasser profondément. Grimmjow essaya de se défaire de la prise du lycéen, mais il avait si peur de le blesser.

« Aïe ! »

Grimmjow porta sa main à sa lèvre, Ichigo s'était écarté après l'avoir mordu jusqu'au sang. La petite blessure guérissait déjà, mais on voyait clairement du sang couler de la bouche du plus jeune. L'arrancar ne comprenait plus rien. Il proposait d'être l'ami, on le traitait comme l'amant et après, on le mordait. Est-ce que son crime avait rendu Ichigo aussi fou que lui ?

Il darda son regard dans les yeux ambre et eut un coup au cœur en voyant son visage si expressif. Douleur, tristesse et amour. C'était ce qu'il lisait. Une immense compassion.

« Ichi…

-C'est ça que tu m'as fait. Ça saigne… ça saigne là… »

Ichigo montrait son cœur. Tout à coup, il se baissa vers la lèvre coupée et la lécha avec application, profitant de l'ébahissement de Grimmjow.

« Soigne-moi… Soigne-moi… »

Le plus âgé ne savait que faire. Il leva fébrilement ses mains et les posa sur les côtés du plus jeune avant de l'enlacer doucement. Est-ce qu'une étreinte suffirait ?

« Depuis que je suis entré à l'hôpital après ce que tu m'aies violé, je n'ai pas pu laisser Sôsuke me toucher. Je ne peux plus laisser quelqu'un me toucher. »

Grimmjow baissa les yeux, honteux et blessé de savoir qu'il avait pu faire aussi mal.

« Je ne sens que toi… Que tes coups et tes cris… Tu ne me hais pas, tu ne me détestes pas… Je sais que tu m'aimes, alors… montre-le moi, s'il te plaît… Montre-moi ton véritable amour… Et après, je serai guéri. Après, je te laisserai être mon ami, parce qu'on sait tous les deux… qu'on ne peut plus vivre sans avoir l'autre près de soi… »

Grimmjow demeura bouche-bée un très long moment, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait si peur de tout briser et de refaire les mêmes erreurs.

« Tu veux que… je couche avec toi ? »

Ichigo se crispa mais ne répondit pas. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Grimmjow.

« Répond… c'est vraiment ce que tu veux… ? »

L'arrancar ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Mais si c'était ce qu'Ichigo voulait, il le ferait. Ichigo soupira et murmura :

« Non, ce n'est pas ça… Serre-moi fort… Montre-moi juste que tu m'aimes encore et tout sera fini.

-Mais… comment je peux te montrer que je t'aime ? Tu veux parler d'aimer par amour ? Si je ne suis que l'ami, je ne dois pas faire ça je…

-Grimm, tu es plus qu'un ami… mais moins qu'un amant… Tu es unique pour moi, tu es… Serre-moi contre toi, c'est tout… »

Ichigo caressait le visage anguleux de ses mains, comme s'il voulait s'imprégner du toucher de cette peau.

« Sôsuke me surnomme Petit Prince, il dit que c'est… parce que je suis comme lui. Je me bats pour des choses qu'on dit stupides, mais ça ne l'est pas. Il dit aussi que si j'avais une rose comme la sienne, je ferais tout pour elle et… Je comprends autre chose maintenant…

-…

-Si je suis le Petit Prince, toi, tu es le renard… »

Grimmjow écoutait mais ne comprenait pas tout. Il n'avait pas lu le Petit Prince, il avait demandé, honteux, à Isshin ce que c'était parce que ça le taraudait depuis qu'il avait entendu Aizen le dire à Ichigo, mais… il ne l'avait pas encore lu.

« Le renard veut devenir l'ami du Petit Prince. Mais pour être ami, il faut s'apprivoiser. Il faut apprendre à se connaître…

-Apprivoiser ?

-Le renard dit que comme ça… Je serai pour toi unique au monde, et toi, tu seras pour moi unique au monde. »

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux. Il ne savait pas comment réagir.

« Je suis… unique au monde pour toi ?

-Oui, tu es mon ami, unique parmi tous. »

Ichigo restait blotti tout contre le corps imposant de Grimmjow.

« Si tu pars, je serai triste…

-Je partirai pas ! Je te le promets ! »

Le lycéen s'écarta de son ami et lui sourit. Il avait l'air profondément touché, heureux. Il plongea son regard dans les orbes électriques et approcha fébrilement sa main du visage. Avec une sage curiosité, il caressa les pommettes saillantes de Grimmjow, longea le contour anguleux des maxillaires, arriva au menton. Il hésita un instant avant de glisser sur des lèvres fermées, minces, puis il découvrit sous la pulpe de ses doigts la forme d'un nez droit, fier. Il alla retracer le contour de sourcils froncés, dubitatifs puis les paupières inférieures, juste sur les marques turquoises.

« Tu es magnifique, Grimm… »

Ichigo souriait toujours. Il se détacha de l'arrancar et se leva lentement, debout, il tendit la main vers Grimmjow.

« Tu viens avec moi, mon inconnu qui m'veut du bien ? »

Grimmjow ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais il se mit à sourire. Il se redressa, saisissant la main et enlaça Ichigo. Le jeune homme se laissa faire docilement, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Grimmjow. Il ferma les yeux un instant et s'écarta avec douceur, emmenant son ami à sa suite. Ils se regardaient sans un mot, comme s'ils n'avaient plus besoin de ça depuis longtemps.

Le lycéen s'assit sur le canapé du salon et fit signe à l'arrancar. Ce dernier s'assit à son tour, observant ce Petit Prince avec intérêt. Ichigo était si différent ce soir, il le fascinait à un point difficilement imaginable. Il était le félin devant la flamme.

Ichigo prit le bras de Grimmjow et le passa sur ses épaules. Le concerné ne réagit pas, attendant de voir ce qui allait suivre. Quand Ichigo vint se blottir contre lui, il hocha la tête tout en réprimant un sourire.

« Ichi… Je…

-Shh… Pour le moment, chut…

-Mais je croyais que tu étais…

-Tu es là maintenant. »

Grimmjow ne sut jamais comment il devait interpréter cette phrase. Il aurait voulu lui donner toutes sortes de sens, du plus pragmatique au plus irréaliste pour lui. Mais il ne répondit pas et regarda simplement le visage d'Ichigo, qui, allongé sur ses genoux, l'observait encore jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Il leva sa main lentement, hésitant, et il alla caresser les cheveux.

Les amis ne faisaient pas ça, non ? Grimmjow n'en savait rien. Quand il était l'inconnu, il ne réfléchissait pas à tout ça. Mais maintenant qu'il devait rester entre l'ami et l'amant, il se sentait perdu. Et s'il blessait de nouveau Ichigo, aurait-il définitivement tout gâché ? Est-ce qu'une troisième chance pourrait lui être offerte ?

A chaque pas qu'il faisait, il craignait qu'une épée ne vienne s'écraser et le séparer de ce cœur qu'il avait recherché en détruisant. Lui qui avait vécu des centaines d'années en solitaire, à dominer ou détruire, il avait peur maintenant. Peur d'être seul et de retourner dans ce désert de vide où même le soleil avait fui.

« Rassure-toi, Grimm… Si je suis ton cœur, je ne te laisserai pas. »

Grimmjow hocha à nouveau la tête et crispa sa main dans les cheveux. Il sursauta quand il entendit Ichigo protester. Tout à coup, il se rendit compte de son geste et leva les bras en s'écartant. Avait-il fait mal à Ichigo ?

Resté sur le canapé, abasourdi, Ichigo regarda Grimmjow. Il sembla comprendre ce qui se passait et reprit sourire.

« Grimm, je ne suis pas si faible. Je peux encaisser des coups et surtout, que tu me tires les cheveux m'a juste surpris.

-Mais je… je t'ai… Je ne veux plus jamais te faire mal ! Tu comprends pas ? C'est…

-Si, je sais. Je comprends. Mais je veux te rassurer. Tu ne me feras plus jamais mal. Allez, viens là… Pour une fois que c'est moi qui peux te réconforter un peu… »

L'arrancar ne disait rien mais son regard parlait pour lui. On comprenait que tout ce qu'il vivait était nouveau. Il s'approcha d'Ichigo et se rassit. Il sursauta quand il sentit deux bras passer autour de lui et le pousser contre un torse.

« Ichi !

-Tss… Je croyais pas pouvoir le dire un jour mais t'es mignon, Grimm… »

L'arrancar grogna, vexé, mais ne bougea pas. Il était à moitié allongé contre Ichigo, la tête reposant sur son torse. Une main venait de glisser dans ses cheveux, allant et venant parmi les mèches bleues. Grimmjow ferma les yeux, savourant cette caresse qu'il avait cru perdue pour toujours.

Après un moment, alors que le silence était devenu maître, il entendit quelque chose. Les battements. Réguliers. Les battements du cœur d'Ichigo. Il écarquilla les yeux, se demandant si le jeune homme avait fait exprès de le prendre ainsi contre lui. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard amusé et bienveillant du concerné.

« Si tu le veux, je te le donne. »

Grimmjow fit non de la tête et effleura l'endroit où reposait cette chose aussi symbolique que réelle qui lui était interdite.

« Non… Il est déjà à quelqu'un d'autre… »

Il reposa sa tête et ferma les yeux.

« Mais savoir que je peux être près de lui me suffit. »

Ichigo hocha la tête surpris mais radieux. Le conflit était enfin terminé. Tout serait calme dorénavant. La guerre était enfin finie. Il ferma les yeux et s'installa plus confortablement. Il était temps de dormir un peu. D'un commun accord, toujours sans un mot, les deux hommes fermèrent les yeux et laissèrent le sommeil venir les couvrir de son voile.

* * *

Ichigo remua les paupières, dérangé par des bruits. On aurait dit des grognements, ou des sursauts dans un sommeil agité. Il fronça les sourcils et se rappela de ce qui s'était passé. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'il était dos contre le torse de Grimmjow. Ce dernier semblait dormir mais il crispait ses mains et murmurait des choses bizarres.

« Grimm… Réveille-toi… »

L'arrancar devait faire un cauchemar. Ichigo le secoua un peu et déglutit quand une main s'agrippa à son cou. A peine eut-il compris que la main s'écartait soudainement.

« Ichi ! Non, je… j'ai… Je voulais pas faire ça ! »

Ichigo comprit à quel point Grimmjow pouvait être traumatisé de ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il y aurait autant de séquelles… Il sourit, encore un peu sous le choc, et posa sa main sur la joue de l'arrancar.

« Je te l'ai dit, je suis plus fort que ça. Alors arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça. »

Grimmjow acquiesça et finit par soupirer en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Les deux hommes se rassirent un peu mieux. Ils étaient proches, mais pas collés. Ichigo avisa la main légèrement tremblante et la prit dans les siennes.

« Tu veux en parler ?

-Non.

-D'accord.

-C'est pas que je…

-Tu as le droit d'avoir des choses pour toi, Grimm. »

Le concerné hocha la tête.

« Grimm, est-ce que… tu pourrais me raconter ce qui s'est passé pour toi après…? »

Grimmjow se figea. Ichigo crut qu'il avait fait une bêtise.

« Je ne veux surtout pas te forcer ! Je m'inquiétais juste, si c'est trop dur ou je sais pas, ne parle pas…

-Non… T'as le droit de savoir, j'crois… »

Le plus âgé soupira.

« Pour faire court, j'suis devenu fou pendant quelques semaines…

-…

-J'frappais les murs, j'criais tout le temps… Nell a fini par m'attacher à un mur pour que j'arrête de me blesser. Y'a pas grand-chose à dire.

-Je…

-Je te r'mercie. Si t'avais pas demandé à Aizen de faire passer le message, j'aurais crevé. J'étais malade et j'voulais pas qu'on me soigne parce que je méritais d'crever. Mais t'as d'mandé à Aizen de dire ça et… j'l'ai cru.

-Et ce petit message a suffi pour te rendre la raison ?

-… Non… C'est pour ça que… J'veux bien croire qu'Aizen soit vraiment différent d'avant parce qu'il m'a pas tué alors qu'il le voulait.

-Pardon ?

-Ichi, Aizen est possessif. Si t'avais pas été là et si la maladie avait pas bien fait son taf', c'est lui qui m'aurait tué. Et j'suis sûr qu'il aurait même pas hésité. Au lieu d'ça… il m'a redonné courage… »

Ichigo se tut un instant.

« Et maintenant, tu vas mieux, hein ?

-Oui… Entre le moment où il est venu et maintenant, j'ai eu l'temps de réfléchir. Et j'ai compris… J'crois que j'ai pas besoin de t'avoir comme lui il peut te vouloir. J'veux juste être près d'toi, et j'veux juste… redev'nir l'inconnu qui entrait chez toi la nuit par la fenêtre pour discuter. »

Le lycéen frotta les cheveux de Grimmjow en souriant.

« La prochaine fois, on mangera sur le canapé ! Et j'achèterai une glace. Tu préfères quoi comme parfum ? »

Grimmjow s'étonna de la réaction d'Ichigo. Il croyait qu'il aurait peut-être été plus triste, plus amorti par l'ambiance.

« J'm'en fiche… Le parfum qu'tu préfères ça sera bien.

-… Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on soit éloigné si longtemps. Plus jamais.

-Moi non plus. Je ferai des efforts pour me montrer… digne de toi. »

Ichigo sourit.

« Tu as mérité d'être ici, Grimm. Et tu as toujours été digne. Je veux pas que tu en doutes. »

C'était comme si les rôles s'inversaient. Grimmjow acquiesça, touché. Après un nouveau silence qui n'était en rien oppressant, Ichigo parla :

« Au fait, je croyais que c'était Nell qui devait venir ?

-Oui. Mais j'savais qu'Aizen avait disparu quand t'as appelé. Je me suis dit que ça serait l'occasion pour moi de m'expliquer, te d'mander pardon et t'aider comme j'pouvais…

-Je n'ai même pas été surpris… Je crois que… Tu es le seul qui puisse me comprendre à ce point. Merci d'avoir eu le courage de venir, Grimm.

-De rien… Mais, t'es plus angoissé pour lui ? »

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard. Le plus âgé avait sa réponse.

« J'essaye de… relativiser ? Peut-être qu'il a eu un empêchement ? »

Grimmjow fut surpris du changement d'attitude. Tout à coup, Ichigo semblait bien plus jeune, plus frêle. Alors que, jusque-là, il avait dégagé une aura rassurante et protectrice, il semblait perdu. L'arrancar passa un bras autour des épaules et jugea qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet.

« Dis… Tu as le livre ici ?

-Le livre ?

-T'sais… j'ai pas lu le Petit Prince. Alors j'aimerais bien savoir qui j'suis moi. Et si l'surnom m'plaît pas, j'mets un veto. Parce que le renard ça m'fait penser à l'autre. »

Ichigo rit doucement. Il s'écarta et se releva en disant :

« Oui… c'est vrai que c'est pas génial… Mais attend, il doit être là. »

Le lycéen ouvrit un buffet où étaient rangés beaucoup de livre.

« Sôsuke est très intéressé par la culture occidentale, il a des tas de livres très connus… Des fois, j'me sens un peu con quand je regarde tout ça…

-T'es pas seul, Ichi. »

Grimmjow regardait la bibliothèque avec de grands yeux. Il ne pensait pas être stupide, mais quand il voyait toute la culture que le plus âgé semblait avoir, il prenait conscience que ses centaines d'années d'expérience ne valaient pas grand-chose en culture.

« Trouvé ! »

Ichigo prit le livre et regarda la couverture un instant. Il la montra à Grimmjow.

« Je connais ces dessins. Lança l'arrancar. C'est ça alors le _Petit Prince_ ?

-Tu l'as vraiment pas lu ?

-Nope. Pas eu le temps… »

Isshin lui avait bien proposé de lui prêter le livre, mais il avait refusé. A vrai dire, Grimmjow était légèrement anxieux à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait y comprendre. Mais peut-être qu'avec Ichigo à ses côtés, cela ne poserait aucun problème.

« C'est relativement court, je crois qu'on peut le lire ensemble.

-Tu veux pas me le lire ?

-Hein ? »

Ichigo paraissait étonné.

« Tu veux que je te fasse la lecture ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Moi je m'installe là, toi juste à côté et je t'écoute. »

Le lycéen étouffa un rire. Il s'avachit dans le canapé et ôta la couverture du livre. Il regarda Grimmjow qui s'installa contre lui, un œil rivé sur le livre pour en observer les dessins. Ichigo ouvrit à la première page et commença à lire :

« _Lorsque j'avais six ans j'ai vu, une fois, une magnifique image, dans un livre sur la forêt vierge qui s'appelait_ _Histoires vécues_. »

Grimmjow jeta un coup d'œil aux illustrations du livre et coupa Ichigo :

« On peut pas aller directement au passage du renard ? »

Le plus jeune étouffa un rire. L'arrancar réagissait comme un enfant.

« Oui, si tu veux attends… Voilà ! »

Ichigo prit une inspiration.

« _Non, dit le petit prince. Je cherche des amis. Qu'est-ce que signifie « apprivoiser » ? –C'est une chose trop oubliée, dit le renard. Ça signifie « créer des liens… ». –Créer des liens ? –Bien sûr, dit le renard. Tu n'es encore pour moi qu'un petit garçon tout semblable à cent mille petits garçons. Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Et tu n'as pas besoin de moi non plus. Je ne suis pour toi qu'un renard semblable à cent mille renards. Mais, si tu m'apprivoises, nous aurons besoin l'un de l'autre. Tu seras pour moi unique au monde. Je serai pour toi unique au monde._ »

Ichigo se tut un instant et soupira, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Hé, continue, moi j'aime bien ! »

Le lycéen posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Grimmjow. Il continua encore la lecture sur quelques pages, puis, le passage avec le renard étant presque terminé, il reprit au tout début malgré les protestations de Grimmjow.

« _Lorsque j'avais six ans j'ai vu…_ »

Et ils lurent tous deux le livre jusqu'au bout, sans interruption, en rêvant comme deux grands gamins.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Ichigo grogna dans son sommeil, probablement dérangé par un cauchemar. Il voyait des choses bizarres. Aizen le regardait en souriant narquoisement, victorieusement. Il le regardait de haut, de toute sa superbe, comme la loque qu'il était sans ses pouvoirs, et il le jetait d'un geste de la main avant de disparaître.

« Ah ! »

Essoufflé, le plus jeune regarda tout autour. Sôsuke n'était pas à côté de lui. Il était seul dans son lit. Dans son lit ? Le jeune homme essaya de se rappeler quand est-ce qu'il s'était changé et couché. Et tiens, l'appartement semblait bien vide tout à coup… Etait-il seul ?

« Grimmjow ! »

Ichigo se rua dans le salon, craignant de découvrir que Grimmjow n'était pas venu. Il avait si peur de se dire qu'il était seul. Il avait si peur d'avoir tout rêvé ! Si Grimmjow n'était pas venu, ils n'étaient pas réconciliés et…

« Ichi ? Un problème ? »

Le lycéen se stoppa net en avisant Grimmjow à la cuisine qui préparait quelque chose. Il s'approcha immédiatement de lui.

« Hé, tu vas bien ? T'as l'air d'avoir fait un sale rêve… »

Ichigo reprenait toujours son souffle. Grimmjow eut tout juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras pour demander qu'Ichigo se ruait contre lui.

« Dis-moi qu'il va revenir ! Dis-moi qu'il m'a pas abandonné ! Dis-moi, dis-moi, Grimm ! »

Grimmjow répondit à l'étreinte, ayant du mal à faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Peut-être que ça serait mentir… Sôsuke reviendrait-il vraiment ?

« Je ne sais pas… Il doit avoir ses… raisons… »

Même s'il ne pouvait cautionner qu'Aizen fasse souffrir quelqu'un d'aussi unique qu'Ichigo, mais qui était-il pour se permettre de dire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il lui tapota le dos doucement.

« Shh… Il reviendra sûrement, Ichi… Tu dois t'calmer et te reprendre. D'accord ? J'vais t'aider, mais faut qu' tu fasses des efforts de ton côté, okay ? »

Ichigo se crispa et calma lentement sa respiration.

« Oui…

-Tu crois vraiment qu'Aizen pourrait t'laisser comme ça alors qu'il sait que j'suis là ?

-Non…

-Et tu l'penses capable d'avoir fait semblant d't'aimer ? »

Ichigo hésita un instant.

« Non. »

Mais la réponse était sûre. Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendri malgré tout. Il se détacha d'Ichigo et retourna aux fourneaux.

« Tu as faim ? »

Ichigo avisa l'heure, il était six heures du matin. Il s'assit à table en soupirant un oui fatigué.

« T'iras pas en cours aujourd'hui, Ichi. T'es bien trop crevé.

-Mais…

-T'as une tête de mort-vivant. J'veux pas qu'tu t'crèves pour rien. Tu vas te reposer aujourd'hui comme ça, tu seras en pleine forme demain, okay ? »

Le jeune homme admit un sourire et acquiesça. La nuit avait été bizarre oui. Et même s'il s'était rasséréné grâce à la présence de Grimmjow, il n'en demeurait pas moins que celui qu'il aimait plus que tout avait disparu et ne donnait aucune nouvelle. Il se frotta le visage de sa main.

« Il n'est pas en ville, hein ? »

Grimmjow sortit la poêle du feu et servit une assiette qu'il déposa devant Ichigo, pensif.

« J'l'ai pas senti et le sens pas non. Mais il est très doué pour maîtriser son reiatsu, ça veut rien dire.

-… Les shinigamis n'ont pas pu l'attraper ? Ils… sont pas là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ichigo s'en voulait presque d'espérer que ses amis ne soient pas là.

« J'pense pas non. Y'a que des nuls en c'moment et les fugitifs. »

Les épaules du lycéen s'affaissèrent d'un coup. Il prit sa fourchette et commença à manger en même temps que Grimmjow.

« Merci, Grimm… Je sais que tu supportes pas Sôsuke, mais tu fais des efforts pour moi…

-Normal pour un ami, non ? »

Ils essayèrent de se sourire. Ichigo finit sa bouche et reprit.

« J'ai souffert d'avoir perdu mes pouvoirs tu sais, Grimm… Mais je crois que je ne regrette rien. Parce que j'ai pu rencontrer des gens comme toi. »

L'arrancar leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ouais ouais… Mange et retourne te coucher. »

Ichigo étouffa un rire et mangea silencieusement. Il aimait bien savoir Grimmjow près de lui. Il se sentait rassuré bien que toujours angoissé.

« Je vais pas arriver à dormir… Je m'inquiète tellement, je fais des cauchemars où il me nargue… J'ai tellement peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose… »

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. Ichigo semblait vraiment bouleversé par ce cauchemar.

« Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, non ? Pourquoi ça s'rait vrai, faut pas croire ça, Ichi. »

Le jeune homme se raidit.

« Avant que tu ne me… me violes… J'en avais rêvé. »

L'arrancar se gela. Il serra les poings et les dents, contenant sa rage. Ce qu'il avait fait ne pouvait être effacé. Il devait assumer. Il se leva et passa un bras autour de l'épaule d'Ichigo.

« Si j'reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, ça irait mieux ? »

Ichigo acquiesça timidement. Il finit son assiette, remerciant le cuisinier. Il plaisanta gentiment sur les talents culinaires de Grimmjow mais rapidement, la fatigue se fit ressentir. Il retourna se coucher, suivi par Grimmjow qui finit d'abord de ranger la cuisine.

« Tout va bien ? »

Le lycéen était allongé sur le dos. Il regarda Grimmjow qui entrait et lui sourit.

« Je veux pas trop t'imposer. Si tu ne veux pas rester, ça me… »

Grimmjow coupa le plus jeune en le serrant contre lui.

« Dis pas d'bêtises. Ça va vite me saouler sinon. »

Ichigo étouffa un rire et soupira. Grimmjow s'était assis contre la tête du lit et tenait Ichigo contre lui. Sa tête était posée dans le creux de son cou et il avait fermé les yeux.

« Faudra que tu dises à Aizen, non ?

-De quoi ?

-T'es pas obligé de dire qu'on est aussi proche mais… »

Ichigo et Grimmjow hésitaient à le dire à haute voix. Ils étaient si proches que ça en devenait intime mais ils n'étaient pas intimes dans un sens charnel et… Ils étaient juste unique l'un pour l'autre.

« Mais peut-être dire qu'on est réconcilié ? Peut-être simplement lui dire qu'on est ami… »

Le lycéen sourit.

« Oui, il finira par le savoir de toutes manières. Je suis mauvais menteur avec lui.

-Hn… Tu fais comme tu veux, Ichi. Mais le laisse pas croire que tu le trompes.

-Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Après un court silence, Ichigo ajouta :

« Merci encore pour tout.

-Ouais c'ça… Bonne nuit, Ichi. Et t'inquiète, j'reste aussi longtemps que j'peux. »

Grimmjow glissa une main dans les cheveux orange et commença à les emmêler dans ses doigts. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, laissant le souffle régulier d'Ichigo le bercer. Aux premiers rayons de soleil, alors qu'Ichigo dormait profondément, il s'en alla par la fenêtre, sans un bruit mais avec le sourire aux lèvres.

La guerre était finie.

* * *

**Désolée pour les fautes qu'il doit rester et à bientôt j'espère! :)**


	23. Enjoy the silence DepecheMode

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

* * *

CHAPITRE 22

_Enjoy the silence_

Ichigo s'enroula dans la couverture, cherchant de la chaleur. Un rayon de soleil le dérangeait en arrivant droit sur ses yeux et menaçait de le tirer de son sommeil douillet. Une main venait embêter son visage. Est-ce que Grimmjow était toujours là ? Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un bond, totalement réveillé.

« Sôsuke ! »

Le jeune homme se jeta sur Aizen et enroula ses bras autour de son torse. Sôsuke répondit à l'étreinte avec douceur, serrant le plus jeune contre lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux.

« Alors, Petit Prince, tu sèches ? »

Ichigo s'écarta pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« J'étais mort d'inquiétude et tout ce que tu dis, c'est ça ? »

Le lycéen n'était pas vraiment en colère. Il était parfaitement réveillé et il remarqua que Sôsuke était habillé différemment.

« J'étais tellement inquiet ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ! Je… j'ai cru que tu avais été attrapé par les shinigami ! Nell m'a dit que tu étais plus fort que ça, mais… mais j'avais si peur ! Dis-moi ce que tu faisais ! Dis-moi ! »

Aizen se raidit un instant et déclara d'un ton neutre :

« Je ne veux pas te le dire. »

Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, n'osant y croire. Il s'écarta de son amant, abasourdi.

« Tu… tu disparais deux jours et… tu dis que tu ne veux pas me parler ?

-… Oui.

-Que…

-J'ai mes secrets, Petit Prince. »

Ichigo se passa une main sur le visage et étouffa un rire nerveux.

« Oh bordel… C'est une blague, hein ? »

Le lycéen avisa la mine sérieuse du plus âgé. Il secoua la tête et sortit du lit prestement, sentant qu'il allait se mettre en colère. Aizen le rattrapa par le poignet, il le fixa profondément.

« Et je ne le peux. »

Le jeune homme eut un regard blessé. Il perdit son regard sur le sol et se défit de la prise de Sôsuke.

« Cet anneau, il est symbolique c'est vrai mais ça veut pas aussi dire pour le meilleur ET le pire ? »

Ichigo ne cherchait pas à être agressif dans ses paroles. Il était juste perdu. Lui qui s'était fait une telle montagne, il ne comprenait rien.

« Ou… je me suis trompé ? Dis-moi ce que ça veut dire, alors ? »

Aizen ne répondit pas, il resta neutre, dominant Ichigo de son simple charisme. Le jeune homme crut qu'il allait craquer. Il avait cru mourir d'angoisse et… et rien ? Plutôt que de se mettre en colère, il tourna les talons, attrapa des habits au vol et se réfugia dans la salle de bain. Cinq minutes plus tard, il quittait l'appartement en bousculant Sôsuke sans scrupules.

Avant de quitter l'endroit, il s'arrêta à la porte.

« J'ai que seize ans, j'suis pas un homme aussi expérimenté, fort ou intelligent que toi, Sôsuke. C'est à toi de faire attention à moi… J'déteste dire ça, mais c'est vrai pour le moment. Sans pouvoirs, je ne suis qu'un simple adolescent… Tu es un adulte, tu devrais prendre tes responsabilités. »

Aizen toisait le plus jeune du regard.

« Je ne suis pas ta mère. »

Ichigo se liquéfia sur place. L'attaque était douloureuse. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer malgré sa colère montante.

« Salaud… »

Et il quitta l'appartement.

* * *

A la demeure Kurosaki, le moral était au beau fixe en apparence. Les deux jumelles étaient parties en cours, Isshin s'occupait de ses malades.

« Docteur, le patient Kimiko demande s'il peut aller faire un tour.

-Hum, demain oui, le temps est trop humide aujourd'hui. »

Le père de famille avisa sa montre et décida qu'il allait prendre une petite pause pour le déjeuner. Il rejoignit la maison et commença à se préparer à manger. Il sortit un plat du frigo, les restes de la veille, et il les plaça au micro-onde. Après un instant, il lança :

« Tu comptes rester manger ? »

L'homme caché jusqu'alors s'avança dans la cuisine, c'était Urahara.

« Tu es toujours aussi affûté…

-Avec un fils comme le mien, il faut bien faire deux fois plus attention. »

Isshin sortit son repas au 'cling' de l'appareil.

« Mais ça ne s'avère pas toujours utile… »

Il s'assit sur une chaise et fit signe à Kisuke d'en faire de même. Il lui servit un verre d'alcool et ouvrit le Tupperware pour commencer à manger.

« Les choses vont mal. »

Isshin ne répondit pas, le regard dur fixé dans son assiette. Urahara continua :

« Mais Grimmjow est guéri. Tu y es pour quelque chose, Isshin ?

-Je n'allais pas le laisser se promener sans avoir une petite conversation avec celui qui a fait ça à mon fils. Mais je ne l'ai pas guéri de sa folie, et je sais qu'Ichigo n'y est pour rien.

-…

-Alors c'est lui ?

-Vraisemblablement.

-… Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre. Ou plutôt, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse être comme ça. »

Kisuke ne répondit pas, il préféra changer de sujet.

« D'après ce que m'a dit Nell, Ichimaru ne viendra plus attaquer de front. Elle ne sait pas encore comment ni pourquoi, mais il semblerait, selon elle, qu'il ait trouvé un nouveau moyen de briser Aizen sans passer par la case 'briser Ichigo'.

-J'espère bien. Ou je le tue. »

Isshin serra les poings. Kisuke regarda cela d'un œil compatissant mais légèrement éloigné.

« Tu ne lui fais toujours pas confiance ?

-Cet homme me maintient sous ses illusions. Je sais que c'est lui, mais je ne peux pas m'en sortir quand même. Comment pourrais-je lui faire confiance ?

-Tu le laisses pourtant vivre avec Ichigo, non ?

-… Ichigo est grand. S'il lui fait confiance, je ne m'y opposerai pas. Et puis de toute manière, si cela s'avère être une mascarade, il en sortira plus fort… L'expérience forge le caractère. »

Un long silence s'installa. Isshin avait fini son assiette.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'a pas choisi Grimmjow.

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Isshin… Grimmjow refuse de m'en parler.

-Il ne va pas non plus te raconter sa vie sentimentale, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup de lui. »

Urahara esquissa un sourire.

« J'ai pu discuter avec Nell et lui hier. Je crois que Grimmjow a évolué dans ses sentiments.

-Ah ?

-Il a décidé d'arrêter d'être un rival. J'ai l'impression qu'il préfère prendre le rôle d'un ami. »

Isshin réfléchit un instant.

« C'est bien. Même mieux, je pense…

-Tu crois ça ?

-Aizen ne pourra pas rester éternellement, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Kisuke.

-… Je sais, oui.

-Je crois que si le temps l'avait permis, j'aurais peut-être fini par l'apprécier. Après tout, je ne peux pas rejeter entièrement le jugement de mon fils. Je me demande seulement si, un jour, Aizen serait venu me dire la vérité.

-… Il a toujours été très secret, tu le sais.

-Tu le connais bien. Ce que tu as dit à Ichigo n'a cessé de le tourmenter les premières semaines après la bataille d'hiver.

-Sôsuke est un génie.

-Je suppose que ça résume tout ?

-Probablement. »

Les deux hommes se turent un long moment. Isshin finit par se servir un verre d'alcool à son tour.

« Je suis heureux que Grimmjow soit là. Ichigo doit être persuadé d'être seul.

-Aizen a manipulé tous ses amis, aucun ne sait qu'il est ici. Il est réellement seul.

-… Non, il a le meilleur des amis maintenant. »

Kisuke esquissa un faible sourire.

« Tu as augmenté la sécurité ? »

Le changement de sujet désarçonna légèrement le capitaine banni. Il rabaissa son bob sur ses yeux.

« Je ne pourrais rien arrêter. Je ne peux que retarder. »

Isshin serra les poings.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais… Le temps est ce qui va nous manquer à tous. »

Le père de famille ouvrit son portefeuille pour regarder une photo de sa femme défunte. Il espérait juste qu'il n'avait pas fait le mauvais choix en laissant Ichigo devenir aussi proche avec Aizen. C'était son seul désir.

* * *

Ichigo fronçait les sourcils tout en marchant près de la berge de la rivière. Il était très contrarié, mais surtout blessé. Sôsuke ne lui faisait-il pas confiance ? Pourquoi ne rien vouloir lui dire ? Il avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas, mais avant, c'était bien qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire. Il voulait garder son secret. Mais quel genre de secret pousse un homme à quitter son amant plusieurs jours sans le prévenir ?

Le lycéen s'assit dans l'herbe et regarda l'eau fixement. Sôsuke avait ses raisons… Et s'il voulait garder son secret, qu'il le garde. Lui aussi aurait le sien. Ichigo se prit la tête dans les mains, ne sachant pas s'il devait être en colère ou triste. Il s'était fait tellement de souci pour Sôsuke et voilà comment ça finissait…

Il regarda l'anneau à son doigt et eut tout à coup envie de le lancer à l'eau, mais il le laissa à son annulaire. Parce que malgré tout, il l'aimait. Et rien ne pourrait le changer.

« Hm… Enervé ? »

Ichigo tourna à peine la tête et avisa Grimmjow. Il lui fit un sourire, histoire de ne pas le laisser profiter de sa mauvaise humeur.

« Un peu, oui… Mais je veux pas t'embêter avec ça. »

L'arrancar haussa les épaules. Ichigo le regarda et sourit, radieux.

« Tu portes toujours la veste que je t'ai offerte. »

Grimmjow roula des yeux.

« Elle est géniale, forcément.

-Tss…

-Sôsuke est revenu ?

-Hm.

-Dispute ?

-Je suppose qu'il en faut un peu sinon c'est pas normal.

-Ouais, j'pense aussi… Et donc, quel sujet ? Sa disparition ?

-Oui… Il a pas voulu me dire où il était.

-Il peut pas ?

-Et il ne veut pas.

-Ah…

-Je croyais que ça voulait dire le meilleur et le pire… »

Ichigo regardait son anneau.

« Tu crois que je me suis trompé ? »

Grimmjow jeta un coup d'œil à la main du plus jeune.

« Il a p'têt ses raisons.

-J'avais cru… que j'étais digne de sa confiance… »

Le lycéen baissa les yeux. Il semblait plus blessé qu'autre chose.

« Sôsuke est tellement grand, parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'écrase. Il est si fort, si charismatique et moi… je me sens si petit. Je croyais que j'étais parvenu à être un peu son égal mais… je me suis trompé peut-être… Il ne me voit que comme un gamin… »

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils.

« Hé, tu vas pas un peu trop loin là, Ichi ?

-Que…

-C'sûr qu'il est fort, balèze et tout. Ouais ouais, je l'admets. Mais toi, t'as réussi à le battre, une fois. Tu es plus fort que lui si tu le veux.

-… »

Ichigo repensa aux paroles d'Aizen. Quand il lui disait qu'il voulait lui rendre sa force.

« … Oui, tu as raison Grimm, je pense que je réfléchis trop là… »

Ichigo sourit fébrilement, amusé de son comportement.

« J'pense que je vais devoir me reposer un peu. Ça doit être la fatigue des derniers jours.

-Ouais, j'pense aussi. Un peu trop stressé.

-Tu crois ? »

Ichigo avait lancé ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Il sourit à Grimmjow et lui déclara :

« En tous cas, je suis heureux de t'avoir de nouveau près de moi. Tu m'avais manqué. »

Grimmjow détourna le regard.

« … Moi aussi… »

Il sursauta quand Ichigo se redressa d'un bond, le trainant par la manche.

« Ichi ?

-Je viens de penser à un truc !

-Ah ?

-Inoue et Chad peuvent te voir !

-Quoi ? Mais je suis pas censé…

-Ils seront sûrement contents de te voir !

-Comment ça ? »

Ichigo s'arrêta et regarda Grimmjow.

« Tu te souviens pas ? Quand tu venais chez Inoue pour déposer des offrandes. Y'avait aussi ton portrait.

-… Ouais.

-Elle priait beaucoup pour toi, tu sais ! Enfin, plus pour Ulquiorra aussi mais c'était différent.

-Elle l'aime ?

-Hm, je pense. Enfin ! Je serais très content si tu pouvais devenir aussi leur ami ! »

Grimmjow voulait dire non. Il ne souhaitait pas se faire d'amis, ce n'était pas tellement son but. Mais voir Ichigo avec un tel sourire… L'arrancar n'arrivait toujours pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi ni comment, mais quand il était près d'Ichigo, il avait l'impression d'être en paix. Il soupira finalement :

« Si ça te fait plaisir. »

A peine trente minutes plus tard, Chad et Inoue profitaient de leur pause dans l'après-midi pour venir manger à un fast-food avec Ichigo. Il avait le sens de la surprise, il ne leur avait rien dit et s'était contenté de les accueillir.

« Tu vas mieux, Kurosaki-kun ? »

Ichigo sourit.

« Ce n'était rien, un peu de sommeil manquant. Tout va très bien maintenant !

-Tu voulais nous voir ? demanda Chad.

-Oui ! J'ai une grande nouvelle ! »

Plus loin, Grimmjow soupira. On croirait entendre une femme qui annonce qu'elle est enceinte. Il grogna. Ces trucs n'étaient décidément pas pour lui.

« Quelqu'un m'a retrouvé, ne lui sautez pas dessus surtout… »

L'arrancar sortit de sa cachette et rejoignit les deux amis d'Ichigo. Ils avaient écarquillés les yeux.

« Mais… Grimmjow ? Tu n'es pas mort ?

-…

-Bah non. Tout le monde a cru, mais non. »

Ichigo sourit, amusé. Lui aussi, il s'était rongé la santé à croire qu'il avait tué Grimmjow. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Grimmjow a beaucoup changé ! Maintenant, il est de notre côté.

-Nope. Je suis de ton côté Ichigo. Faut pas confondre. »

Le jeune homme soupira. Chad et Inoue restaient étonnés.

« Et… tu vis comme ça ? demanda Inoue.

-Dans un gigai ouais. Je vis ici avec Nell.

-Nell-chan est aussi là ? s'exclama Inoue. C'est génial ! »

Ichigo eut une mine attristée en voyant la déception cachée de son amie. Ulquiorra était vraiment mort… C'est à ce moment que l'ancien shinigami se rendit compte de la chance qu'il avait. Lui, il avait retrouvé Grimmjow et avait même gagné un amant. Même s'ils s'étaient disputés, il n'était pas seul, lui. Avait-il le droit d'en vouloir à Sôsuke alors qu'Inoue avait perdu celui qu'elle aimait ?

« Et tu fais quoi ?

-Avant, je m'occupais du Hueco Mondo. Après le départ d'Aizen, c'était le bordel. J'ai essayé de trouver un mec assez balèze pour maintenir un peu d'ordre… Quelques arrancars s'en sont chargés.

-Oh…

-Grimm fait le modeste, mais il a sauvé le Hueco Mondo d'une nouvelle guerre. Coupa Ichigo. Il est vraiment devenu quelqu'un de bien. »

Le concerné détourna le regard. Il n'aimait vraiment pas être sous les feux des projecteurs ainsi.

« C'est bien. Déclara simplement Chad. Je suis content que tu l'aies retrouvé, Ichigo. Tu semblais vraiment mal ces derniers temps. »

Ichigo baissa les yeux et ce fut au tour de Grimmjow de s'étonner.

« Quelques jours après le voyage de classe, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? demanda Inoue. Tu es tout à coup devenu renfermé… J'ai cru qu'on t'avait mis en colère ou quelque chose comme ça…

-Mais, je… »

Le lycéen savait parfaitement ce qui s'était passé. C'était quand Grimmjow et lui s'étaient mutuellement rejeté sous couvert de vouloir se protéger. Il serra les poings mais se rasséréna en sentant la main de Grimmjow passer sur sa cuisse, discrètement.

« Ça va mieux maintenant, vraiment, il ne faut plus vous inquiéter. »

Ils allèrent chercher leur menu et revinrent s'asseoir. Ils commencèrent à manger en parlant de choses plus amusantes. Inoue posait beaucoup de questions à Grimmjow. Du genre, comment vivait-il ? Avait-il un grand appartement, est-ce qu'il se plaisait chez les humains… L'arrancar dut faire des efforts pour ne pas craquer. Quand il pensait à partir parce que ça l'énervait trop, il regardait Ichigo qui riait et souriait. Et finalement, il restait. Parce que depuis le début, ce qu'il recherchait, c'était juste de pouvoir être à ses côtés et pouvoir profiter de ces moments.

Il se surprit à sourire doucement. Ichigo était magnifique quand il était ainsi. Et il n'avait qu'une envie, chérir ce sourire radieux, le protéger, faire qu'il ne disparaisse jamais. Quand le sujet des cours vint au programme, il se demanda comment Ichigo allait gérer. Il savait le mal que le lycéen avait eu, au début, à devoir encaisser le fait qu'Aizen soit son professeur.

« Il reviendra dans la semaine, probablement.

-Comment tu le sais, Kurosaki-kun ? »

Chad lança un regard concerné à Ichigo qui s'était mis à rougir légèrement.

« Eh…

-Ichigo et le professeur sont ensemble.

-Quoi ? C'est vrai ? »

Inoue paraissait abasourdie, mais pas dégoûtée. Ichigo essaya de lui faire baisser la voix.

« Mais…

-Il est très gentil, un peu orgueilleux. Mais il est quelqu'un de bien. »

La rousse ne semblait pas en douter. Elle lança un regard à Grimmjow et déclara, d'une voix basse :

« J'ai toujours cru que… tu aimais Grimmjow… non ? »

Ichigo rougit, se figea et baissa les yeux. La jeune fille se rendit compte de son erreur et commença à s'excuser, Grimmjow fronçait les sourcils mais Chad arrêta la jeune fille.

« En fait… Je crois que je ne peux plus le cacher… »

Ichigo prit son souffle. Grimmjow le fixait avec attention, comme s'il était prêt à rattraper quelqu'un qui tombait.

« Vous êtes… sous l'emprise de l'illusion d'Aizen. »

Les deux amis écarquillèrent les yeux, n'y croyant pas.

« Ichi ! Tu devrais pas…

-Grimm, je… je peux pas le cacher éternellement, non ?

-Mais s'il l'apprend…

-Il ne me fera rien. Et puis… je sais que tu es là. »

Ichigo sourit et reprit.

« Vous vous rappelez de la période où j'étais très malade ?

-O-Oui… Bredouilla Inoue.

-C'est à ce moment que nous avons eu un remplaçant en mathématiques.

-Attend… Murmura Chad. Le professeur de maths est Aizen ?

-… Oui. Aizen Sôsuke, celui que nous avons affronté au Hueco Mondo…

-Ichigo ! Tu veux dire que tu es… »

Inoue n'arrivait pas à le dire. Ichigo secoua la tête et déclara :

« Il est différent de ce que vous croyez. C'est quelqu'un de bien quand on apprend à le connaître et…

-Tu parles de celui qui a failli détruire ta ville, Ichigo ! Coupa Chad.

-Je sais… Je n'ai pas fait ce choix à la légère. Vous n'imaginez pas… tous les moments où j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou. J'étais le seul à le voir réellement.

-Mon Dieu… Kurosaki-kun… Si tu nous avais dit, on aurait pu te soutenir et…

-Je… Je crois que j'avais peur qu'on ne me prenne pour un fou. C'était impossible mais maintenant… Je sais que je dois vous le dire parce que je me sens bien plus fort. Et puis Grimm veille sur moi, hein ? »

Resté silencieux jusqu'à présent, Grimmjow leva la tête. Il acquiesça d'un signe.

« Et tu l'aimes vraiment ? demanda Chad.

-Oui.

-Et lui ?

-Oui. »

Il y eut un long silence.

« Alors c'est bien. »

Inoue regardait Grimmjow avec pitié. Elle essayait de le cacher néanmoins mais c'était très peu réussi. L'arrancar grogna. C'était quoi ce regard ? Il n'était pas à quémander qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort parce qu'il semblait être fait pour aller avec Ichigo et…

Fait pour aller avec Ichigo ?

« Grimm ? »

Le plus âgé tourna la tête vers Ichigo.

« Ils vont retourner en cours, tu veux les accompagner avec moi ?

-… Mouais. »

Ichigo sourit, amusé.

« Je suppose que tu as déjà fait ta BA de la journée.

-Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça.

-Alors je vais les raccompagner et rentrer voir Sôsuke, je pense.

-Tu me diras ?

-Oui. A plus ! »

Chad et Inoue étaient déjà à la porte. Ichigo se contenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Grimmjow pour lui dire au revoir. C'est à cet instant, en sentant son regard sur lui et en sentant la texture de la veste sur sa paume, qu'il remarqua à quel point il était bien à côté de lui.

* * *

Le jeune homme hésitait à entrer. Devant la porte, il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. Sonner ? Entrer directement ? Il secoua la tête et finit par appuyer sur la sonnette. On lui répondit presque immédiatement.

« Ichigo ? »

Sôsuke paraissait étonné de le voir. Ichigo sourit légèrement, amusé.

« Je ne suis pas très boudeur, heureusement pour toi. »

Ichigo entra après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur le bout des lèvres. Il prit le poignet de son amant et le guida jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'asseyent sur le canapé.

« Je dois te dire beaucoup de choses, Sôsuke… En fait, c'est important pour moi.

-Oh ? »

Aizen n'avait plus l'air aussi froid et écrasant que plus tôt dans la journée. Ichigo le remarqua et voulut parler mais le plus âgé posa son index sur sa bouche.

« D'abord, je voudrais m'excuser de mon comportement. »

Ichigo cligna des yeux, sous le choc.

« Comment ?

-J'ai été dur avec toi et ce, sans la moindre raison. Tu es plus jeune que moi, c'est vrai, tu es sous ma responsabilité et je ne t'ai pas traité comme il se devait. Tu deviens un homme, mais parfois, j'oublie que tu n'es encore qu'un adolescent. Pour cela, je te demande pardon. »

Le lycéen sourit.

« Excuses acceptées, t'inquiète pas, Sôsuke.

-Hm, j'en suis ravi. Pour ce qui est de mes jours de disparitions…

-Je voulais en parler, coupa Ichigo. Je ne te demanderai pas ce que tu fais, je pense que je ne veux même pas savoir pour le moment.

-Y aurait-il un mais ?

-Tu dois me laisser avec Grimmjow. »

Aizen se figea. Ichigo le rassura tout de suite.

« Attend attend ! Il est juste mon ami maintenant ! Nous nous sommes expliqués longuement et il ne fera rien de déplacé et… il m'a dit qu'il te reconnaissait.

-Vraiment ?

-Tout ce qu'il veut, et que moi aussi je veux, c'est que nous puissions nous voir. Est-ce que… ce n'est pas trop te demander ?

-Petit Prince… Tu me demandes l'autorisation de voir ton ami ?

-Je…

-Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en empêcher. Fais-le si tu le souhaites, mais ce 'marché' que tu proposes n'a aucun sens. »

Ichigo hocha la tête, pris au dépourvu. Il réalisa l'absurdité de sa demande et leva les yeux au plafond, réfléchissant un long moment. Sa relation avec Grimmjow était tellement forte pour lui qu'il avait l'impression de trahir Sôsuke, sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'il avait éprouvé ce besoin de demander une autorisation ? Ichigo se demanda s'il ne serait pas plus juste de dire à Sôsuke à quel point Grimmjow lui était précieux, mais il hésitait, dire quelque chose de ce type à voix haute c'était comme si on le violait. Il se passa une main sur le visage.

« 'Scuse, j'étais stressé à l'idée de ta réaction… Je ne veux pas que tu crois des choses, je t'assure que nous ne sommes pas ensemble comme on peut l'être toi et moi. C'est vraiment un ami.

-… Je te fais confiance, Petit Prince. »

Ichigo sourit et reprit un air sérieux.

« J'ai présenté Grimmjow à Chad et Inoue. Ils savent maintenant qu'il est vivant et ici.

-… Et donc tu leur as dit pour moi ? Je croyais que tu avais peur. »

Le lycéen soupira.

« Oui, mais ils ont été compréhensifs… Je sais qu'ils ont un peu de mal et qu'ils sont gentils uniquement pour moi, mais ils n'ont pas crié 'Aux armes' si ça peut te rassurer un peu…

-Je vois.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Je sais que tu dois rester discret, mais je n'en pouvais plus de leur mentir comme ça. »

Aizen attrapa Ichigo et le bloqua contre lui, caressant les mèches en bataille de sa bouche un instant.

« J'attendais le moment où tu me demanderais de briser mes illusions. Souhaites-tu que je tire tes deux amis de celles-ci ?

-… Oui, s'il te plaît.

-Et pour ta famille, est-ce que tu veux que je le fasse également ? »

Ichigo se raidit.

« Non… Non, je ne saurais pas expliquer à Papa. Non.

-Très bien, tu décides.

-Merci. »

Sôsuke remarqua qu'Ichigo était moins tendu dans son étreinte. Quand il était parti, le jeune homme avait encore du mal à simplement subir un contact. Et là, il n'y avait presque aucun frisson ? Il avait raison alors. Pour être définitivement guéri, Ichigo n'avait eu besoin que d'une chose : revoir Grimmjow et s'expliquer. Mais cette absence de répulsion au contact physique le laissait perplexe. Il croyait Ichigo quand il ne disait qu'il n'y avait rien eu. Mais comment un simple ami pourrait-il guérir quelque chose d'aussi traumatisant qu'un viol doublé d'un passage à tabac ?

Surtout quand ce dit ami était le responsable de ce traumatisme.

« Est-ce que, par hasard, tu me cacherais quelque chose ? »

Ichigo garda les yeux fixés vers le vide. Sôsuke croyait-il qu'il l'avait trompé ? Ou se demandait-il ce qui le liait réellement à Grimmjow ? Il hésita à répondre cette phrase, mais, sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher, son inquiétude mêlée de colère parla:

« Je crois que je suis un peu rancunier tout compte fait.

-Tss… Chacun son secret.

-A moins que tu ne me révèles le tien, je crois que ça sera comme ça, oui. »

Le jeune homme n'aimait pas avoir à en venir là. Mais il en voulait à Sôsuke de ne pas lui dire. Certes, en vouloir était sans doute un terme un peu fort, mais comment pouvaient-ils se cacher des choses alors qu'ils étaient si proches ? Surtout quelque chose de si grave !

« Mais mon secret… ne cache rien de grave. C'est tout ce que je veux te dire. »

Ichigo préféra fermer les yeux sur ce détail et se blottit contre son amant. Après un long silence, il murmura:

« Dis Sôsuke… Tu ne parles jamais de ton passé…

-Tu veux que je te raconte ma vie ? »

L'homme paraissait étonné, amusé.

« C'est que… quand tu as disparu, j'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes pas. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai eu peur. J'ai réalisé que je serais seul à savoir que tu étais venu, et je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais rien de toi que je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi au final…

-Tu n'exagères pas un peu, Petit Prince ?

-Non ! Je sais juste ce que Soul Society nous a dit de toi comme capitaine. Je sais que tu es très cultivé et intelligent, je sais que tu excelles en calligraphie ou presque partout mais… Savoir que tu es un génie ne me dit pas si tu es heureux. Ça ne me dit pas si tu as eu des parents aimants, ou des frères et sœurs ou…

-Shh… »

Sôsuke souriait doucement. Ichigo se calma et se blottit dans son cou. Il respira son odeur, elle était forte et raffinée à la fois. Addictive.

« Je vois où tu veux en venir.

-Es-tu heureux avec moi ? »

Ichigo savait pertinemment que c'était un sujet sensible pour quelqu'un comme Aizen. Il n'était pas stupide, quand on est un génie de son type, le monde n'est pas adapté pour soi. Et comment être heureux dans un monde dans lequel on ne peut être à l'aise ? Ichigo se rappelait de cette phrase : « Il est difficile de marcher sur des fourmis sans les écraser. » Au-delà de l'orgueil qu'on y lit, il y a plus…

Quand on est si grand, on est seul.

« Petit Prince… L'attention que tu me portes me touche. Je suis heureux avec toi, oui. Je ne l'ai jamais autant été. »

Ichigo afficha un large sourire et embrassa son amant avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou pour l'étreindre.

« Tu veux toujours que je te parle de moi ? »

L'ancien shinigami sourit.

« Et pas qu'un peu ! »

Sôsuke admit un sourire amusé et s'installa mieux dans le siège.

« Viens près de moi, Petit Prince, je vais te raconter… »

Le plus jeune ferma les yeux, se satisfaisant pleinement de l'entente de la voix chaude et grave de son amant.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu!**


	24. Battle for the sun Placebo

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

**Bonne lecture à tous! Et un spécial thanks pour Eldar-Melda qui a bêta-readé ce chapitre! :)**

**Warning : POV Aizen**

* * *

CHAPITRE 23

_Battle for the sun_

Ichigo leva les yeux vers moi et me jaugea un moment.

« Si tu ne veux pas… Ne te sens pas obligé, Sôsuke…

-Non, je suis content que tu veuilles savoir. Je me demande juste si cela ne te fera pas changer d'avis sur moi. »

Sous-entendu, vas-tu me haïr si je te montre à quel point j'ai pu être monstrueux.

« Je suis très conscient que tu n'es pas un enfant de chœur, Sôsuke… plaisanta Ichigo. Je ne suis pas si naïf, rappelle-toi.

-Tss… Mon Petit Prince n'est pas naïf, non… Très bien, je vais tout te raconter. »

Je m'installai un peu plus confortablement, Ichigo tout contre mon torse, blotti contre moi. Je regardai un instant le plafond, cherchant par où commencer exactement, et je narrai d'une voix assurée le début de mon histoire.

CCC

Je suis né, ou plutôt, je suis apparu en tant qu'âme au Rukongai. Comme la plupart des âmes, je suis venu là en tant qu'enfant. J'avais environ neuf ans quand je me suis retrouvé dans ce monde étrange, entouré de gens tout aussi inconnus mais qui semblaient s'aimer, comme s'ils faisaient tous partie d'une immense famille.

Quand je suis arrivé, j'étais seul comme la plupart, mais j'ai été recueilli et plus ou moins adopté par une sorte de famille. Cette femme s'appelait Mizuki et rassemblait tous les enfants les plus démunis du district où nous étions. C'est ainsi que j'ai eu ce que l'on appelle une famille. Elle était comme ma mère et j'avais trois frères et deux sœurs.

Nous vivions dans une maison plutôt belle, bien entretenue bien que soumise à la précarité de Rukongai. Mes frères étaient tous plus âgés, ils me considéraient comme le petit dernier de la famille, celui qu'ils devaient éduquer comme un homme. Mes sœurs, quant à elles, cherchaient en permanence à me mettre à l'aise. Elles croyaient que j'avais vu je ne sais quel traumatisme en vivant seul pendant quelques semaines dans les ruelles pauvres.

« Sôsuke ! Veux-tu aller chercher l'eau avec tes frères ? »

Je regardai Mizuki et feignit immédiatement un sourire affable.

« Oui ! Tout de suite ! »

Et je sortis en courant de la maisonnette. Mes frères étaient très fiers de posséder un peu d'énergie spirituelle. Ils passaient leur temps à se défier mutuellement sur des petits combats inoffensifs que je regardais toujours en faisant semblant de les envier.

« Hey, Sôsuke, t'as pris les seaux ?

-Non, c'est Jiro qui les a pris. Il est parti avec Hideki il y a un instant.

-Oh okay, bah on n'a plus qu'à les rejoindre alors ! »

Toshiki était l'aîné des frères. Il avait l'apparence d'un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'année et était l'archétype même du grand frère qui protège ses cadets. Mes deux sœurs, Kasumi et Shizuku, étaient pourtant toutes deux plus âgées que lui, mais il semblait passer outre ce fait. Cela n'était pas étonnant car même pour des âmes sans énergie spirituelle développée, elles étaient extraordinairement faibles. Mais je suppose que leur gentillesse compensait un peu.

Nous arrivâmes au puits rapidement. Le quartier était grand, mais nous étions bien placés et qui plus est chanceux d'en avoir un. J'avisai sans problème mes deux frères se battre avec un homme bien plus grand.

« Ces seaux sont à nous ! grognait Hideki (le benjamin)

-Rendez-les ou on vous défonce la tronche ! »

Ça, c'était Jiro, toujours très reconnaissable par son franc-parler et son langage châtié. Sur certains côtés, il me fait penser à Grimmjow actuellement. Mais la comparaison s'arrête très vite à ce point.

Toshiki quitta mes côtés et s'avança entre ses frères et l'homme.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous ces seaux ? »

C'était peut-être quelque chose que je devais accorder à mon plus grand frère, il avait toujours su allier force, courage et, en quelque sorte, une certaine intelligence.

« Tout c'qui traîne est à moi !

-Mais ça traînait pas ! rétorqua Jiro.

-Vous m'avez bousculé pour le ramasser et le voler ! »

Hideki avait toujours eu un côté victime. Comme Hinamori, il était si facilement malléable qu'il aurait pu faire tout ce que je lui ordonnais. Mais cela ne s'avéra jamais nécessaire.

« Ecoutez, Monsieur, vous voyez bien que vous dites des mensonges. Ces seaux sont pour prendre de l'eau, si vous en voulez un, il suffit simplement de l'acheter, ce n'est pas très cher vous savez.

-Tu t'prends pour qui, morveux ? »

Il n'y avait que sur un point que je n'aimais pas Toshiki : son extraordinaire susceptibilité. A peine l'avait-on insulté de morveux qu'il frappa le rustre droit dans le visage. Mais c'était aussi une qualité que je me devais de lui reconnaître, il avait une force physique exceptionnelle pour un adolescent qui était loin de recevoir chaque jour suffisamment de nourriture.

« Viiite ! Récupérez de l'eau tant qu'il est dans les vapes ! lança Jiro.

-Et faites gaffe à Sôsuke ! »

J'étirai un léger sourire, discrètement. Mes frères éprouvaient toujours ce besoin maladif de me protéger et de faire attention à moi. Cela m'amusait.

« Viens-là, Sôsuke, on part par la vieille ville !

-Courez ! »

C'était Toshiki qui donnait le signal de départ. La grosse brute était de nouveau opérationnelle et se mettait à nous courir après. Je partis devant, portant un petit seau. Mes frères me suivirent rapidement et Toshiki resta derrière au cas où. Quand il remarqua que nous ne courions pas aussi vite que lui, il se servit de son peu d'énergie spirituelle pour retarder encore notre assaillant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous le semions et nous retrouvions dans notre rue.

« C'était dément ! s'exclama Hideki.

-Pff ! J'ai entendu tes dents claquer, 'Deki ! La honte ! »

Ah oui, j'oubliais. Mes frères utilisaient souvent des surnoms, peut-être se sentaient-ils ainsi plus proches. Pour ma part, on gardait Sôsuke, vu que le 'u' ne se prononçait pas, on pouvait difficilement faire plus court.

« Hé, Toshi, on sort se faire un petit défi après ?

-Quand vous aurez rangé la grange ! »

Je levai les yeux et aperçus Shizuku. Elle portait un kimono bon marché, de seconde main également, vert pâle avec des motifs de poissons. Ses cheveux, longs et bouclés, étaient emmêlés dans une sorte de queue-de-cheval basse.

On aurait pu dire qu'elle était vraiment la sœur de Toshiki, pour la ressemblance physique. Ils étaient tous deux blonds à la peau bronzée, et leurs yeux étaient bleus. Hideki et Jiro, quant à eux, ne se ressemblait pas le moins du monde. L'un avait des cheveux noirs très courts, en bataille l'autre avait des cheveux roux et plats.

« La grange ?

-Kama-jii nous demande de ranger sa grange, en échange, il nous paiera. Expliqua Shizuku.

-Ah…

-Mais où avez-vous traînés encore ! »

Je reconnus la voix de Kasumi. Elle nous dévisagea et se rua vers moi, époussetant mon kimono.

« Vous vous êtes encore battus ? Vous savez pourtant que c'est dangereux pour Sôsuke ! »

Sa sollicitude était touchante, mais la plupart du temps, elle me tapait sur les nerfs. Je n'aimais pas qu'elle me traite comme un enfant, car déjà à cette époque, je ne l'étais plus. Quand ils croyaient être les plus puissants avec leur faible maîtrise, j'avais déjà découvert comment utiliser cette énergie. Mais à mon âge, je ne savais pas encore que cela s'appelait la nécromancie.

« Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, Sô-chan ? »

Oui, mes frères ne me surnommaient pas, mes sœurs, si. Je n'aimais pas du tout ce surnom, mais qu'y pouvais-je ? Si je voulais pouvoir vivre chez eux, il me fallait leur faire croire que je les aimais.

« Non non ! Ne t'inquiète pas Kasu-chan ! Nous avons été poursuivis par un gros balourd qui voulait voler nos seaux ! Nous nous sommes juste enfuis.

-Ah ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Derrière, mes frères piaffaient d'impatience de finir cette grange avant de pouvoir aller jouer. Quand Kasumi décida enfin de nous laisser partir, ce fut Shizuku qui nous guida jusqu'à la grange en question.

Que dire de plus ? La vie s'écoulait tranquillement avec eux. Si tranquillement que cet ennui me fut vite insupportable. Leur sourire permanent, leur amour débordant, tout cela me dégoûta vite. Pendant un moment, j'essayai de me dire que je pourrais être heureux avec des gens qui m'aimaient, dans un lieu sympathique et pas trop précaire. Mais, après deux ans, je décidai que j'avais assez fait de concessions.

Lorsque j'eus onze ans, les choses avaient déjà beaucoup changé. Hideki avait été frappé par la maladie et était mort en une semaine. Le drame avait secoué Mizuki et mes frères et sœurs, mais je ne fis que feindre de la peine.

Je n'éprouvai aucun chagrin à sa disparition. Même pas un soulagement. Peut-être une légère déception à l'idée d'avoir perdu un pion qui aurait pu m'être si facilement utilisable.

« Sôsuke, tu viens avec nous ? On va s'entraîner. »

Toshiki me regardait droit dans les yeux. Il avait beaucoup changé lui-aussi. Avec Jiro, ils avaient décidé de devenir shinigami. Cela m'embêtait car je m'étais également fixé un objectif de ce genre : devenir capitaine. Seulement, les avoir dans les pattes m'obligerait à garder ce double-jeu du petit frère mignon. Du reste, je leur avais toujours fait croire que je n'avais aucun pouvoir, si je leur annonçais que je leur avais menti, nul doute qu'ils se seraient doutés de quelque chose.

Ils avaient fait entrer le loup dans la bergerie.

Et Dieu savait à quel point cette bergerie était peuplée de moutons stupides.

« D'accord, Shizuku et Kasumi viennent aussi ?

-Non, elles aident Mizuki pour le linge.

-Oh, je vois… Allons-y alors ! »

Cette vie m'ennuyait à un point difficilement imaginable. Depuis quelques temps, je réfléchissais au meilleur moyen de me débarrasser d'eux. Plus d'une fois, je m'étais dit que faire croire à ma mort me permettrait de pouvoir les quitter sans problème. Mais que voulez-vous, je devais être sentimental dans le fond car je ne le fis jamais. Après tout, ils auraient pleuré pour moi étant donné qu'ils m'aimaient profondément, moi, leur tout petit frère Sôsuke qui était si mignon.

« Hey ! cria Jiro en nous voyant arriver. Toujours pas de pouvoirs, Sôsuke ? »

Je baissai les yeux, feignant la déception.

« C'est pas grave ! lança Toshiki. Quand nous serons shinigami, nous te protègerons, toi, Mizuki et nos sœurs ! »

Je leur souris, feignant d'être touché par leurs paroles.

« Merci.

-Alors on fait quoi aujourd'hui, Toshi ?

-Peut-être qu'on peut continuer d'essayer le coup d'hier ? »

Le coup d'hier était en fait une variante très mal exécutée d'un kidô qui donnait une boule de feu rouge. Je l'avais vue exercer par un shinigami contre un hollow au hasard d'une ruelle, et je l'avais vite maîtrisée. Cette technique n'était pas bien compliquée, mais elle nécessitait quelque concentration et finesse dans le maniement du reiatsu que mes frères n'avaient pas de manière innée.

« Pouah ! ça m'a encore explosée à la gueule ! grogna Jiro.

-Faut mettre moins de force je pense… »

Jiro faisait peine à voir. Aujourd'hui, il me rappelle Abarai à ses débuts. Et encore maintenant. Ce grand dadais n'était toujours pas capable de maîtriser ce sort de bas niveau à sa place de Vice-capitaine, fait lamentable.

« Toshi ?

-Oui, Sôsuke ?

-Je me demandais… si vous essayiez de vous concentrer sur les variations du reiatsu pour la boule de feu, plutôt que d'essayer de la dominer, ça marcherait pas mieux ? »

Mais que voulez-vous, je devais être un sentimental dans le fond. Ou peut-être que voir des fourmis se battre avec la force du désespoir suscitait un peu de ma pitié et me poussais à les aider.

« Tu crois ?

-Ça coûte rien d'essayer ! rétorqua Jiro. Au point où j'en suis…

-Hm, okay ! »

Après deux ou trois essais peu concluant, ils finirent par tirer une très belle boule de feu. Toshiki ouvrit de grands yeux et me prit dans ses bras.

« T'es un génie, Sôsuke !

-Ouais, c'est balèze ça ! Même si t'as pas de pouvoirs, t'arrive à nous aider, c'est génial !

-C'était juste une idée, vous savez… »

Toshiki me frotta affectueusement la tête, faisant presque tomber mes lunettes.

« Décidément, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi, Sôsuke ! »

Vous n'avez pas idée. Je continuai de sourire gentiment, leur laissant croire ce qu'ils voulaient et omettant soigneusement de les avertir d'un détail. Des explosions de reiatsu aussi mal maîtrisées avaient tendance à attirer les hollows.

Et c'était là que mon plan entrait en vigueur. Il me fallait les quitter, mais les abandonner leur causerait trop de chagrin, tout comme leur révéler que je ne les avais jamais aimés, et leur faire croire à ma mort serait cruel.

Cependant, l'inverse était bien plus supportable. Leur mort ne me causerait aucun chagrin. Après le drame de la mort d'Hideki et tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi, je pouvais bien me montrer reconnaissant et ne pas les laisser pleurer un enfant de plus.

Ce fut pour cela que, ce jour-là, je ne prévins ni Toshiki ni Jiro que nous étions suivis d'un hollow. Je laissai soigneusement des traces de reiatsu pour que l'animal nous traque jusqu'à notre maison.

Je me souviens encore de leur cri et de leur regard horrifié devant le hollow. Malgré leur évidente terreur, je fus quand même étonné de voir que Mizuki fut capable de se servir d'elle comme d'un bouclier pour me protéger. L'action s'avéra totalement inutile, étant donné que je tenais le hollow en respect, mais elle fut brave. Sans doute est-ce pour cela qu'aujourd'hui encore, je lui accorde une sorte de respect.

Mes frères tentèrent de se battre, mais après avoir vu Kasumi et Shizuku se faire déchiqueter, ils eurent un instant de désespoir et moururent sur le coup. Enfin non, Toshiki résista, mais le hollow ne trouva pas qu'il fût une proie intéressante. Mon frère mourant, je me décidai à sortir de ma cachette.

Je me penchai au-dessus de lui et posai ma main sur son front. Il avait des sursauts de douleur, il crachait du sang, mais cela ne me faisait rien. Je ne feignais rien non plus, c'était pour cela qu'il eut un regard étonné. Je lui souris, mais pas chaleureusement, et son visage se teinta d'une expression blessée.

« Sô… suke… »

J'enlevai mes lunettes et continuai de le regarder.

« Quel dommage, Toshiki… Des trois, tu avais le plus de potentiel. »

Il écarquilla les yeux, comprenant à quel point il s'était trompé à mon sujet. Je pus lire dans ses pupilles bleues, toute la douleur que ma trahison lui causait. Et je ne fis que sourire. Quand le hollow s'approcha de nous, je le tuai sans même le regarder. Puis, nous entendîmes les shinigami arriver.

Une femme, un capitaine, entra. Ses longs cheveux noirs noués en une tresse soyeuse. Elle avisa le hollow mort et, étonnée, me fixa. Je pris un air apeuré et laissai de fausses larmes couler de mes yeux.

« Madame ! Madame ! C'est horrible ! Le monstre il a… il a tué tout le monde ! Et mon frère, vite, il va mourir ! Il faut le soigner, il faut le soigner ! »

Je jouai tellement bien le petit garçon hystérique et traumatisé que le capitaine me prit dans ses bras pour me consoler. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Toshiki mais elle savait aussi bien que moi qu'il ne pouvait être sauvé.

« Mon frère ! Il a tué le monstre ! Il… il a voulu me protéger ! »

Toshiki continuait de cracher du sang. Il tendit la main, essayant de m'attraper. Bien entendu, le capitaine Unohana, car c'était elle, ne comprit alors pas que Toshiki voulait me dénoncer. Elle crut simplement qu'il voulait tenir la main de son si cher petit frère. Et je la pris, pleurant toujours.

« Toshiki…

-Mon… stre… C'est un… »

Et il plongea dans un profond sommeil. Je me tus, mimant l'enfant traumatisé qui ne peut plus crier tant la douleur lui est insupportable. Unohana continua de me dorloter, croyant que l'accusation était le fruit du délire d'un mourant dirigé vers le hollow. Mais je crois que je l'avais sous-estimée car, bien des années plus tard, elle fut la première à soupçonner quelque chose.

Sans doute n'avait-elle pas oublié le visage douloureux de Toshiki qui dardait son doigt accusateur vers moi.

CCC

Après avoir 'perdu' ma famille, je fus entouré par une gentillesse et une douceur qui faillit me rendre malade. Mais je devais m'efforcer de bien jouer. Ce fut à peu près à cette période que j'affirmais ce double-jeu que certains pourraient assimiler à une grave schizophrénie. A cette époque, je jugeai que, pour rentrer à l'Académie et atteindre l'objectif que je visais depuis longtemps, il me fallait un appui de taille.

L'orphelin du Rukongai ne pourrait entrer que s'il se montrait exceptionnel. Cela était parfaitement à ma portée, mais cela aurait également été synonyme de célébrité. Or, je devais rester ce gentil Aizen qui était certes fort, mais qui n'était pas invincible.

Unohana me fut d'une grande aide. Plutôt que de me livrer de nouveau aux affres de Rukongai, je provoquai, par fausse maladresse, un accident. Cet accident avait pour but de montrer que j'avais des pouvoirs dont j'ignorais l'existence jusqu'à présent. Par conséquent, au lieu de me renvoyer à Rukongai, elle trouva que je devais développer mon potentiel. Elle ne pouvait me garder mais trouva un couple de petite noblesse qui désespérait cruellement d'avoir un jour un enfant.

Et le loup entra une seconde fois dans la bergerie.

Je manipulai avec brio mes parents adoptifs, les berçant d'illusions quant à ma vraie personnalité. Ils rayonnaient de joie en parlant de leur petit Sôsuke qui était entré à l'Académie et qui avait de très bonnes notes.

Je ne m'amusai pas à finir ma scolarité en trois ans, comme Gin put trouver drôle de le faire. J'effectuai toutes mes classes sagement, cachant soigneusement les pouvoirs de mon zanpakutô. De plus, je brillais par ma bonté, aidant dès que je le pouvais les élèves moins doués qui avaient besoin d'un mentor bienveillant et intelligent.

Du reste, j'appris le nom de Kyôka Suigetsu extrêmement rapidement. Seulement quelques jours après l'avoir reçue. Et lorsque je découvris ses pouvoirs, je commençai par rire. Ma vie entière est une illusion. Tout ce que ces imbéciles pouvaient voir de moi n'était qu'une illusion. Ma gentillesse, ma douceur, ma bonté… tout ça, ce n'était que des illusions. Et savoir que mon pouvoir était de les plonger définitivement dans une hypnose absolue et parfaite me convainquit alors que l'objectif que je briguais était fort peu à ma mesure. Et quand je découvris l'Ouken et ce qu'on pouvait en faire, lorsque je compris que nous étions gouvernés par un roi aussi peu utile qu'absent de nos vies, j'en conclus ceci.

Je deviendrai Dieu.

Mes parents adoptifs furent les premiers à tester mes illusions. Quand je réussis à les maîtriser parfaitement, je décidai qu'il était temps que je sorte du cycle de l'Académie. Je m'étais déjà servi de Kyôka Suigetsu pour montrer à mes professeurs mes supposés pouvoirs, je n'eus donc aucun problème à me faire admettre dans les divisions de la Cour.

Je ne fus pas tout de suite promu au poste de Vice-capitaine. Je me débrouillai pour ne pas attirer l'attention trop vite. Du reste, je commençai à faire des recherches sur la hollowmorphose, les limites de la puissance shinigami me bridant déjà. Je soupçonnai alors Urahara de savoir quelque chose. Il était Vice-capitaine de la seconde division. Mais je ne m'approchai jamais de lui, sachant qu'il était, au fond, de la même trempe que moi lorsqu'il s'agit de collecter le savoir.

Bientôt, j'eus la possibilité de devenir Vice-capitaine, et je trouvai en la personne de Shinji le pantin parfait. Il était certes intelligent pour avoir su voir à travers mon visage affable ma vraie personnalité. Mais sa méfiance le conduisit à sa perte. Mon plan était soigneusement préparé depuis plusieurs années déjà. Urahara, Shinji et sa clique ne furent bientôt que des pions qui obstruaient ma route, je m'en débarrassai sans grand problème. Je découvris seulement après qu'Urahara m'avait fait un coup pendable, très astucieux.

Mais cela ne fit que retarder ce moment où j'obtins le Hôgyoku. Après, il n'est nul besoin de raconter, c'est une suite que tout le monde connaît.

CCC

D'aucuns diraient, comme Toshiki, que je suis effectivement un monstre, et le débat s'arrêterait là.

D'autres au contraire, tenteraient de prendre ma défense. Pour cela, ils expliqueraient que j'ai eu une enfance difficile à Rukongai. Ils diraient que j'ai dû me battre tous les jours avec mes frères pour ne serait-ce que ramener de l'eau à notre famille. Ils diraient que les brutes sans cœur passaient leur temps à tenter de nous martyriser pour le simple plaisir. Ils pourraient aussi dire que dans certains districts de Rukongai, la mort est monnaie courante.

Ils évoqueraient quelle enfance difficile j'ai pu avoir, à regarder mon entourage se faire décimer sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Ils diraient que mon détachement face à la mort serait le fruit de l'avoir trop vue, serait la faute de ces shinigami qui ne sont pas fichus de protéger de faibles âmes.

Et ils auraient eu raison si j'étais né dans un district tel que le 80ème. Seulement, je suis né dans le premier district de Rukongai. J'étais dans ce qu'on pouvait appeler les quartiers riches, j'avais tout pour être heureux.

Alors mes détracteurs diront que je ne suis qu'un psychopathe. Un être qui n'a pas le même cerveau que les autres, qui n'éprouve pas d'émotion, qui ne différencie pas le bien du mal et qui, par conséquent, a une morale qui diffère des carcans dans lesquels il faut s'étouffer.

Cela n'est pas faux. Mais c'est en réalité, bien plus simple. Pourquoi dire que j'ai une maladie mentale incurable ? Non, c'est simplement mon caractère. Je n'accorderai jamais la moindre importance à quelqu'un qui m'est bien trop inférieur.

S'il fallait réellement un fautif pour expliquer mon comportement, je dirais simplement que c'est l'ennui. Tout le monde le sait, l'ennui conduit forcément à vouloir qu'on le brise, mais rarement, cela est possible. Madame Bovary en est le plus bel exemple, mais ce qui me différencie de ce type de personnage, c'est que je suis un génie. Rien ne m'a jamais résisté et j'ai toujours tout dominé sans avoir à me forcer, alors je m'ennuyais dans ce monde si faible, si petit, si misérable.

Je n'ai fait que chercher à briser cet ennui.

J'ajouterai aussi que personne ne peut comprendre la solitude qu'il engendre s'il ne l'a pas vécue. A vaincre sans périls, on triomphe sans gloire. Ce proverbe est d'une véracité désarmante. J'étais le plus fort, et cela était un fait établi. Et parce que j'étais le plus fort, j'étais seul.

Je ne suis ni un pauvre enfant maltraité qui a mal tourné, ni un psychopathe dangereux et encore moins un schizophrène.

Je suis Aizen Sôsuke.

CCC

Ichigo demeura un long moment silencieux après cela. Il analysait tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre et fronçait les sourcils. Je ne parlais pas plus, attendait simplement les réactions de mon jeune amant.

« … Merci.

-Petit prince ?

-Tu n'as pas essayé d'épurer dans l'idée d'aiguiller mon jugement. Tu as été honnête, alors merci. »

Ichigo souriait doucement, restant blotti contre moi.

« … De rien, je suppose. »

Le lycéen se détacha un peu et vint déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Mais je ne crois pas que tout ne soit qu'une illusion dans ton comportement…

-Ah ?

-Tu es réellement quelqu'un de doux et d'attentionné, il suffit juste que l'on te connaisse un peu… »

Ichigo souriait largement.

« Tu es juste quelqu'un de très renfermé, distant… et qui cherche désespérément quelqu'un qui pourra être… un peu son égal… »

Je fis silence, puis, je déplaçai son visage dans mon cou, caressant ses cheveux avec une lenteur pleine d'amour.

« Petit Prince… Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'avec toi. »

Il ferma les yeux et soupira :

« Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, Petit Prince. »

* * *

**A bientôt!**


	25. Because I want you Placebo

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

CHAPITRE 24

_Because I want you too_

Isshin tourna la tête, absorbé et intrigué devant le spectacle insolite qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le stéthoscope qu'il tenait dans sa main manqua de tomber de la prise de ses doigts alors qu'il se reprenait après une superbe imitation de carpe hors de l'eau.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Docteur ? »

Le médecin fronçait les sourcils : une mimique qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de sa progéniture. Il perdit vite son expression sérieuse et s'exclama bruyamment, avec la force vive qui le caractérisait :

« Un temps magnifique ! Vous pourrez sortir prendre l'air cet après-midi ! »

Isshin finit rapidement les examens du patient et quitta la chambre. Il fit quelque pas dans les couloirs, mais ne se retint plus. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de son fils, c'était de là qu'on voyait le mieux la rue, et, en retrait derrière la baie vitrée, il regarda la scène étrange qui se déroulait dans le ciel et à travers les dédales de rues.

Son regard sérieux et préoccupé ne cachait rien de sa réflexion. Ce qu'il voyait était grave, et il en avait parfaitement conscience. Peut-être trop. Il prit son portable et composa un numéro qu'il avait enregistré depuis peu.

« Kurosaki-san ?

-Tu dois être extrêmement prudent.

-… Ça a commencé ?

-Le quadrillage de notre quartier est en train de se faire.

-J'ferai attention.

-Et s'ils l'approchent parce qu'il est avec lui…

-Je n'attaque surtout pas et j'l'emmène en lieux sûrs, okay.

-Bien. Je compte sur toi, Grimmjow.

-Oui, Kurosaki-san.

-Sois prudent toi aussi. Si tu te fais attraper, il ne s'en remettra pas. »

Grimmjow ne releva pas, mais Isshin savait à quel point l'arrancar prenait son rôle au sérieux. Il avait eu l'occasion de tester Grimmjow, notamment après sa 'guérison' miraculeuse. Il ne l'avait certes pas arrangé sur le coup, mais il ne pouvait laisser celui qui avait fait tant de mal à son fils en liberté sans la moindre punition. Ce qui l'avait convaincu du fait que Grimmjow puisse devenir quelqu'un de bien et de réellement digne de confiance, était qu'au lieu de gémir à chaque nouvelle blessure, il se relevait, le regard déterminé à ne jamais s'en aller.

Dans le fond, Ichigo et Grimmjow se ressemblaient beaucoup. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il éprouvait une sorte d'affection pour l'ancien espada. Mais cela restait très distant. Pour le moment, l'arrancar préférait garder le rôle d'un ami et aussi celui de garde du corps tant qu'Ichigo ne pouvait se défendre seul.

Isshin salua son interlocuteur et reposa ensuite son regard sur ce défilé qui ne présageait rien de bon. Ils pensaient pourtant avoir plus de temps… Isshin sursauta, surpris par son téléphone portable :

« Kisuke ?

-Je dois m'enfuir.

-Tu n'as…

-J'ai tout caché, mais ils les ont attrapés. Je dois m'enfuir et leur faire croire quelques petites choses le temps que ça se tasse~ »

Isshin ne put sourire au changement de ton. Pourtant, le danger qui pesait sur les épaules de son ami était imposant, grave. Mais il prenait cela comme un jeu. Tout chez Urahara était un jeu. Mais en même temps… si on ne prend pas les choses comme un jeu lorsque l'on est un banni, il ne nous reste plus grand-chose.

« Tss… Essaye de revenir vivant.

-Oh oh ! Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

-Kisuke, sois prudent. »

Le ton de rappel, sérieux, refroidit un peu le marchand.

« Oui, rassure-toi. »

Les deux hommes se turent un moment et se dirent au revoir. Une fois la conversation terminée, Isshin serra son poing sur le petit appareil. Il mourait d'envie de prévenir Ichigo. C'était son devoir, en tant que dernier parent, de prévenir son fils du danger qui le guettait. Ou non, du danger qui guettait ceux qu'il aimait. Mais cela ne le concernait pas directement, il n'avait pas à dire de telles choses qui n'étaient pas réellement de son ressort…

C'était la première victime de cet engrenage infernal qui devait admettre l'évidence. Mais peut-être qu'à force de se cacher derrière des illusions… la réalité devient insupportable.

CCC

Ichigo quitta les cours joyeusement. Habituellement, quand il finissait avec mathématiques, il rentrait avec Sôsuke et ils allaient tous les deux voir à la clinique ce qu'il s'y passait. Parfois, ils retournaient à l'appartement et s'occupaient comme pouvaient le faire deux amants. Ichigo n'hésitait pas à dire qu'il était heureux ces derniers temps. Il n'avait plus besoin de mentir à ses amis, il pouvait aller et venir entre son amant et son meilleur ami sans que les deux ne cherchent à s'écharper... Seul peut-être l'ignorance de son père le troublait, mais Sôsuke était doué pour lui faire oublier ce détail.

Ce jour-là cependant, il n'y avait pas maths en dernière heure, Ichigo ne rentrerait pas avec son professeur préféré. Il souhaitait profiter un peu de ses amis, amis avec qui il se sentait mieux ces derniers temps. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le secret à propos d'Aizen pesait encore si lourd. Parfois, il croisait le regard un peu déçu d'Inoue. Elle était persuadée qu'il ne pouvait pas être heureux avec Sôsuke, mais elle avait la délicatesse de le garder pour elle et leur souhaitait quand même d'avoir de bons moments ensemble. Ichigo était toujours troublé quand elle le regardait ainsi, mais il n'éprouvait pas de regret à l'idée d'être avec Sôsuke.

« On rentre avec Grimmjow aujourd'hui ? »

Ichigo regarda son téléphone et, après avoir relu le sms, répondit :

« Il a dit qu'il arriverait un peu en retard, donc il faut pas l'attendre.

-Il ne veut pas aller faire un bowling ? demanda Inoue. S'il préfère pas, il est pas obligé, Kurosaki-kun !

-Non, rassure-toi, il est pas du genre à pas montrer quand quelque chose l'emmerde ! »

Chad demeura silencieux alors qu'Ichigo riait doucement avec Inoue. Intrigués, les deux rouquins se turent et interrogèrent leur ami. Le grand mexicain regardait le ciel avec un regard entre l'étonnement et une sorte d'effroi. Inoue leva la tête et se figea instantanément.

« Oh mon Dieu… »

Ichigo regardait aussi mais ne voyait rien de si étrange, il serra les poings.

« Ce sont… des shinigamis ?

-Kurosaki-kun ! C'est effrayant, ils sont si nombreux !

-J'ai l'impression qu'ils cherchent quelque chose…

-Je ne vois ni Rukia-chan ni Abarai… » Murmura Inoue dépitée.

Le teint d'Ichigo avait pris la pâleur d'un linge immaculé. Il n'osait se dire que c'était ce qu'il croyait. Il baissa les yeux au sol, perdu mais essayant de ne pas perdre contenance pour pouvoir analyser et comprendre.

« Par où… se dirigent-ils ? Vous voyez ?

-Je dirais… vers les beaux immeubles ! »

Inoue avait dit cela joyeusement, comme si elle était ravie de pouvoir aider son ami. Ichigo ne trouva pas cela rassurant. C'était le quartier où Aizen avait trouvé refuge ! Pourquoi se dirigeaient-ils tous vers là-bas ? Ichigo savait pertinemment ce que ça pouvait dire, mais il refusait de l'admettre.

Sans demander son reste, il détala vers l'appartement. Il y parvint en un temps record, presque à bout de souffle. Il ne savait pas si des shinigamis le suivaient, s'ils se souvenaient seulement de lui, mais il espérait ardemment que tout aille bien. Qui sait ? Peut-être que Soul Society envoyait simplement de plus grosses patrouilles pour traquer un traître ?

« Sôsuke ! »

Ichigo claqua la porte, trop inquiet pour daigner la fermer doucement. Il fit trois pas dans le hall d'entrée, il n'enleva même pas ses chaussures. Silence. Sôsuke n'était pas là ? Le lycéen traversa l'appartement de part en part, le fouillant sommairement. Non, son amant n'était pas là. Est-ce que… ça avait un lien ? Forcément, mais Ichigo ne voulait pas l'admettre. Trop de conséquences.

« Que… »

Le regard du plus jeune se posa sur un papier sur la table du salon. Elle était parfaitement rangée donc ce petit papier frappait l'œil et alertait. Ichigo s'approcha et le prit. Sa main tremblait un peu, mais il l'ouvrit d'un geste sûr.

« Je reviens. »

Une simple phrase, même pas complexe : juste un sujet et un verbe ! Et quelle phrase ! _Je reviens._ Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Je reviens après le truc bizarre qui se passe dans le ciel de Karakura ? Ce truc bizarre qu'il ne pouvait pas voir et qui l'inquiétait plus encore ?

« Ichigo ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna d'un coup.

« Grimmjow ? Que…

-J'ai vu Chad et Inoue et…

-Tu t'es dit qu'il faudrait me consoler parce que Sôsuke a encore disparu sans rien me dire ? »

Grimmjow se tut, ravalant la phrase qu'il voulait sortir. Ichigo semblait en colère. Pourtant, à peine avait-il dit cette phrase, qu'il se passait une main sur le visage. Il avait l'air à bout de force, comme si un poids six fois plus lourd que lui venait de se poser sur ses épaules, mais il voulait le cacher. Grimmjow s'approcha et lui frotta le dos en une tape amicale.

« Hé, il… pouvait vraiment pas rester, je crois…

-Sans blague… Avec tout ce qui rôde là-haut ! Pourquoi ils sont là aussi, hein ? Ils peuvent pas rester bien sagement à Soul Society et nous laisser tranquilles ! On se débrouillait très bien sans eux, j'ai plus besoin d'eux, j'ai plus besoin d'eux ! Je veux Sôsuke, moi… C'est trop demander ? »

L'arrancar passa un bras autour des épaules d'Ichigo.

« Ne dis pas ça. Ils sont tes amis, et malgré tout, tu peux pas vouloir qu'ils t'oublient… Ichi, Aizen doit sûrement faire un truc important pour pas vouloir te le dire, mais ce sont pas ces shinigamis qui vont le déranger… »

Grimmjow mentait. Tout ce qu'il disait était un mensonge pour calmer l'inquiétude d'Ichigo. Un mensonge bien bancal du reste, mais il n'était pas habitué à dire le contraire de ce qu'il pensait. Et justement, il pensait que ce n'était pas à lui de dire ce qui se tramait réellement… Il trouvait que c'était à Aizen mais ce dernier avait l'air peu enclin.

Lâcheté ou… peur de devoir dire adieu ?

« Je le comprends pas, Grimm… S'il a besoin d'aide, je peux faire quelque chose, non ? Je sais que j'ai plus de pouvoirs mais je peux encore être utile…

-Ichi, ça a jamais été tes pouvoirs qui faisaient ta valeur. J'veux pas que tu penses ça une seconde. C'est ton caractère qui fait que t'es si fort. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi obstiné et avec un cœur aussi énorme que l'tien. T'es un héros, faut pas que t'en doutes. Si Sôsuke te dit rien, c'est peut-être parce que lui aussi… a des faiblesses. Tu crois pas ? »

Ichigo demeura silencieux un long moment et, finalement, il soupira.

« Je dois savoir ce qu'il fait, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe. Tu as une idée, Grimm ?

-Je sais pas trop en fait…

-Grimmjow, tu me mens très mal. »

L'arrancar écarquilla les yeux. Tout à coup, Ichigo venait d'avoir une mimique d'Aizen. Une sorte de charisme écrasant et pourtant raffiné… mais pas hostile. Il baissa les yeux un instant et darda son regard électrique dans les ambres.

« J'ai quelques idées mais… on ne devrait pas rester ici. Il n'y a rien qui puisse te trahir non ?

-Me trahir ?

-Je pense pas que ça soit pour Aizen, mais s'ils peuvent le trouver, ils feront d'une pierre deux coups.

-Et s'ils trouvent une trace comme quoi je suis avec lui, ils…

-Non, ils te tueront pas. »

Ichigo étouffa un rire amer. Grimmjow donnait l'impression de se convaincre lui-même ainsi. Le lycéen secoua la tête et déclara, comme attristé :

« C'est drôle, non… Y'a rien dans cet appart' qui puissent… me trahir. Comme si je ne l'avais jamais connu, comme si j'avais jamais vécu avec lui. »

Le plus jeune serra les poings à cette pensée. Il y remédierait. Il passa juste dans la chambre, voir un détail. Il y avait toujours l'ours en peluche sur la table de nuit. Peut-être que ça voulait dire que Sôsuke reviendrait vraiment… ? Il ferma les yeux et en fit de même avec la porte avant de rejoindre Grimmjow dans le salon.

« On va chez moi, j'pense que c'est plus sûr.

-D'accord. »

Les deux hommes sortirent rapidement et Ichigo sursauta en regardant de nouveau Grimmjow. Il avait changé de tête !

« Grimm ?

-Dis pas mon nom, j'ai changé ma tête. Me trahis pas avec mon nom.

-Tu fais ça pour être à l'abri ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi Sôsuke n'a pas un gigai comme le tien ? »

Grimmjow se tut longuement, hésitant à répondre.

« P'têt parce que… il est pas en bons termes avec Urahara ? »

Ichigo comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas mais ne releva pas. Une idée germa tout à coup dans sa tête. Gigai, Urahara… Quand Rukia avait été condamnée, ils avaient dit que c'était pour l'usage de ce gigai en plus du reste. C'était interdit de prendre des gigais sans autorisation, non ? Est-ce que l'aide qu'Urahara apportait au fugitif était aussi illégale ?

« On arrive, j'vais utiliser un sonido, accroche-toi. »

Le plus jeune s'exécuta et, quand il reprit pied, il se trouvait dans une chambre. Il regarda rapidement les lieux, c'était impersonnel mais à la fois cosy. Il ne s'y sentait pas mal à l'aise.

« On est où ?

-Ma chambre, je…

-Grimm ! J'ai vu Gin, c'est horrible, il… »

Nell se figea en entrant. Elle avisa les deux hommes. Ichigo avait une mine blessée mais à la fois contenue, comme s'il essayait de ne pas se mettre en colère contre des gens qui n'avaient rien fait. Grimmjow, de son côté, avait un air agacé.

« Tu n'as encore rien dit, Grimmjow ? »

Nelliel s'avança et regardait son ami avec des yeux lourds d'accusations.

« Pourtant, ça le concerne directement !

-…

-Il est le premier à avoir le droit de savoir !

-Mais je suis pas le premier à avoir le droit de le lui dire ! »

Grimmjow voulait reprendre quand Ichigo les coupa tous. Il avait une voix froide, terriblement puissante mais pourtant, elle n'avait rien d'hostile. L'homme aux cheveux bleus frissonna. C'était un nouvel Ichigo qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Il semblait immensément puissant et à la fois, il n'était pas méprisant, comme si sa force était uniquement vouée à la protection.

« Quelle est cette chose que je dois savoir et qu'on ne me dit pas ? »

Nelliel baissa les yeux et voulut parler mais Grimmjow intervint :

« C'est pas nous qui devrions te le dire, Ichi parce que… En fait, ça nous posera aucun problème…

-Grimmjow ! s'insurgea Nell.

-Mais ça veut pas dire qu'on doit s'en foutre ! rétorqua Grimmjow à Nelliel. C'est juste que le principal concerné aurait dû t'en parler et… visiblement il veut pas. »

Ichigo fixait Grimmjow intensément, finalement, il soupira.

« Ichi, je…

-Grimm, tu fais d'énormes efforts pour tenir ton rôle d'ami. Ne sois pas inquiet de l'outrepasser en me disant certaines choses… Parce que de toute manière, tu es plus que mon ami, rappelle-toi, tu es unique pour moi.

-Ichi…

-Et je ne suis pas totalement stupide, je peux aligner deux ou trois éléments pour en faire une hypothèse. Je suppose… que ça a un rapport avec Urahara et son trafic de gigai, non ? »

Grimmjow se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Oui, quelqu'un l'a dénoncé.

-Et c'est Gin ?

-Nell ?

-Oui, acquiesça la jeune femme. Il veut faire…

-Tomber Sôsuke. »

Ichigo avait conclu la phrase.

« Ichimaru meure tant d'envie de faire tomber Sôsuke ? C'est… désolant. »

Ichigo ne semblait même pas blessé, juste profondément fatigué.

« Il profite d'abord de ta faiblesse pour te manipuler et mon caractère borné fait le reste pour que tu m'attaques et me violes… Tout ça pour me détruire dans l'espoir de détruire Sôsuke. Et quand il voit que ça ne fonctionnera pas, il décide de passer par Urahara…

-En dénonçant son commerce pour les fugitifs de Soul Society et de Hueco Mondo, il savait que beaucoup de shinigami seraient envoyés pour faire des rafles et ainsi…

-Ils tomberaient sans doute sur Sôsuke qui a perdu une partie de ses pouvoirs et ne peut donc se camoufler aux yeux de tant de shinigami.

-C'est ça, Ichi… J'ai l'impression que c'est c'que veut Gin… »

Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage et s'assit sur le lit de son ami.

« Urahara savait pour Aizen et moi ?

-… Il l'a toujours su. Dès l'début, il a été mon allié. Donc dès l'début, il savait qu'Aizen était là et qu'il chercherait à mettre la main sur toi…

-Tss… Je devrais le remercier de pas l'avoir balancé alors ? Ou est-ce que je devrais lui en vouloir ? Après tout, s'il avait évincé Sôsuke dès le départ, je ne l'aimerais pas aujourd'hui et… je ne souffrirai pas maintenant… »

Ichigo se prit la tête dans les mains. Il ne pleurait pas, mais il avait un nœud dans la gorge. Ses yeux étaient parfaitement secs, mais il avait l'impression qu'ils brûlaient. Pourtant, il ne pleurait pas. Il avait si mal, mais il serait fort.

Grimmjow s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Nelliel secoua la tête, désolée de voir que les gens pouvaient se vouloir tant de mal et surtout, désespérée de voir qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à user de moyens détournés. Elle quitta la chambre, laissant les deux hommes entre eux.

« Grimm… Toi, tu pourras rester hein ?

-Mais Ichi, Aizen va pas partir, il…

-Pas la peine de me rassurer. Tant qu'il pourra revenir et rester sans avoir de risques, il restera. Mais un jour… Un jour il ne sera plus là… En même temps, j'avais espéré quoi ? C'était trop beau pour durer et…

-Tais-toi ! rugit Grimmjow. J'veux pas être loyal à un mec qui a aussi peu de confiance ! Il est dev'nu quoi le Ichigo qui se bat envers et contre tout pour ce qui compte pour lui ? T'as d'jà fait changer Soul Society une fois, pourquoi pas deux ? »

Ichigo demeura un instant surpris, muet. Puis, le temps que tout lui parvienne réellement au cerveau, une expression plus calme, légèrement amusée, s'était imposée sur son visage.

« …Merci Grimmjow, t'es direct et ça m'oblige un peu à me bouger… C'est sûr que je devrais pas parler de lui et moi au passé mais honnêtement, je ne pourrais jamais leur faire comprendre que Sôsuke est quelqu'un de bien. Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il préfèrera sans doute mourir plutôt que de dévoiler son cœur. »

Grimmjow resta un moment silencieux.

« T'as raison. Mais ça t'donne pas l'droit de plus espérer. Si tu pars défaitiste, tu profiteras de rien. Et puis, tu sais pas si un jour il ne pourra vraiment plus revenir. Tu sais pas si ce jour sera demain, ou dans des mois, ou dans des années. Tu sais pas. Alors profite tant que tu peux… les moments précieux comme ça, il faut en profiter au maximum… »

Ichigo releva la tête et avisa l'expression de Grimmjow. Il lui sourit gentiment. Dans ces mots, Grimmjow se voyait lui-même. Il aurait voulu profiter plus des moments qu'il avait eu avec Ichigo. Mais peine perdue. Ichigo savait que Grimmjow avait la pitié en horreur, mais il ne put se retenir et passa un bras autour de la nuque du plus âgé et l'encouragea à venir lover son visage dans son cou.

Grimmjow ferma les yeux, silencieux. Il ne dirait jamais qu'il aimait qu'Ichigo soit doux avec lui, il ne dirait jamais qu'il avait envie d'être à lui pour toujours, de dire que c'était son dompteur en quelque sorte. Mais cela n'était pas grave. Car même s'il ne le dirait jamais, Ichigo, lui, n'avait pas besoin de mots pour le comprendre.

Après un court silence, ils se séparèrent, sauf leur regard.

« Je vais t'écouter, Grimm. Je vais profiter.

-Et quand… ça sera fini, t'inquiète, je serai là. Je t'aiderai et je te soutiendrai et…

-Je sais, Grimm. Merci du fond du cœur. »

Ichigo se redressa et ébouriffa les cheveux de Grimmjow, gagnant un grognement agacé.

« J'adore faire ça, on dirait caresser un gros chat !

-Hey, j'suis pas un gros chat, Ichi !

-Une panthère est un félin, donc moi, je trouve que si !

-P'tain… »

Grimmjow mit ses mains dans ses poches et leva les yeux au ciel en râlant.

« T'veux rester ici le temps que ça s'tasse et qu'il revienne ?

-Hum… Non, je vais rentrer. Et l'attendre. »

L'arrancar eut une moue amusée.

« J'sens que l'brave Sôsuke va s'faire passer un savon… »

Ichigo n'eut pas le cœur d'en rire, mais il sourit.

« T'veux que j'te ramène ?

-Non non, je vais prendre le bus, ça me calmera un peu les nerfs comme ça.

-Okay… A plus tard alors ?

-Oui, A plus, Grimm.

-Tu me tiens au courant hein ?

-Evidemment. »

Le lycéen quitta la chambre et trouva rapidement la porte de sortie. Il voulut saluer Nelliel mais elle n'était plus là.

CCC

« Grimm ? »

Nelliel avait frappé cette fois, elle entra quand on lui répondit. Elle fronça les sourcils, Grimmjow avait mis de la musique mais ce n'était pas encore trop fort. Il était allongé sur son lit, à regarder le plafond. Elle se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Imaginait-il, parfois, être celui qu'Ichigo avait choisi? Elle, beaucoup. Elle avait été la première à souhaiter qu'il laisse Ichigo avec Aizen mais elle espérait toujours que les choses changent un jour...

« Alors, il est mort l'autre serpent ?

-Grimm, je ne peux pas le tuer.

-Ouais… tes putains de circonstances atténuantes ? Enfin, j'suppose que j'dois les bénir, sinon c'est moi qui s'rait six pieds sous terre pour avoir fait autant d'mal à Ichi…

-… Aizen a été horrible envers lui.

-Ah. Bah moi aussi, c'pas pour autant que j'vais… »

Grimmjow se tut. Pas pour autant qu'il allait détruire Ichigo ? Mais c'était déjà fait. Risible. Mortellement ironique.

« Il t'a raconté sa p'tite vie d'enfant battu et mal-aimé et tu t'es attendrie ?

-Comme si Ichimaru était capable de faire ça. S'il avait menti, je l'aurais vu. Ce qu'il a dit était froid, sobre.

-ça fait quoi quand il siffle pas comme un serpent ?

-Mal. Je suppose.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-J'ai fait des recherches tu sais. Urahara est assez au courant de ce qui se passe à Soul Society, et Yoruichi m'a beaucoup aidée.

-Et t'as appris quoi ?

-Si Gin en veut tellement à Aizen, c'est parce qu'Aizen l'a d'abord blessé profondément, en tuant presque celle qu'il aimait. Et d'après mes autres renseignements, les amitiés que l'on forme dans la misère de Rukongai sont les plus fortes et les plus douloureuses quand elles se brisent… »

Grimmjow serra les dents et fronça violemment les sourcils. Nelliel l'ignora et continua :

« Vous êtes tous dans le même sac. Alors ça sert à rien de vouloir se détruire mutuellement. Gin a fait son dernier coup.

-Et tu l'crois en plus ?

-Oui, parce que j'ai réussi à lui faire revoir deux personnes qui lui sont chères.

-Oh ! Le serpent a de la famille, mais c'est magnifique ! Il peut pas s'en occuper avant de détruire celle des autres ? »

La haine de Grimmjow était palpable. Nelliel soupira.

« Il a fait comme toi et Ichigo, tu sais. Quand j'ai parlé à Rangiku, celle qu'il aime, elle m'a dit que Gin était parti sans un mot, sans un regard… Il espérait qu'ainsi, elle ne se morfonde pas dans un passé plein de beaux souvenirs. »

Grimmjow attrapa la télécommande et monta le son, il ne voulait pas écouter ça. Il fallait un fautif, Gin était parfait pour ce rôle. Mais écouter Nell remettait tout en cause et qui blâmer dans ce cas ? Comment trouver la paix, comment être soulagé si on ne peut porter la forte sur aucune épaule ?

« Hé mais, c'est la même musique depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Ouais, un problème ?

-Non non… »

Nelliel voulut reprendre mais elle tiqua aux paroles. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux à l'enceinte.

_Fall into you is all I ever do when I hit the bottle, 'cause I'm afraid to be alone… Tear us in two, tear us in two… 'cause I want you too…_

« Grimm, cette musique… C'est…

-Un truc d'humain, c'est du Placebo. Ichi me les a filées.

-Non, je veux dire les paroles… Tu…

-Na, j'suis pas aussi sentimental. »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux. Et si pourtant. Grimmjow n'avait peut-être pas les problèmes d'alcool évoqués dans la chanson, mais ses gestes avaient eu un effet dévastateur sur lui et Ichigo. Ça les avait déchirés. Et maintenant, il était effrayé à l'idée de se dire qu'il pouvait être seul… Mais qui n'aurait pas peur d'être seul dans un monde comme le leur ?

« Alors on fait quoi avec le Serpent ?

-Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Il est parti maintenant qu'il sait qu'il sera vengé.

-Quel connard… Au moins, nous on avait la délicatesse de seulement _presque_ y arriver. Tu lui as un peu botté l'cul quand même ?

-Oui, et quand Rangiku a appris ce qu'il avait fait à Ichigo, elle a dit qu'elle lui ferait payer. Et le blond qui les accompagnait semblait outré même s'il avait l'air beaucoup plus timide…

-Alors les deux shinigamis savent aussi pour Aizen ? Ils vont pas l'balancer et faire encore plus de mal ?

-Non, parce qu'ils savent ce que ça fait d'être seul. »

_And I'm afraid to be alone…_

« Alors, c'est fini.

-Oui, maintenant, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire à part attendre que ça finisse et…

-Espérer qu'Ichigo s'en remettra encore une fois… »

Nelliel acquiesça, le regard triste. Elle adorait Ichigo, et quand elle faisait le bilan de toutes les souffrances qu'il avait traversées, elle avait envie de pleurer pour lui. De pleurer pendant des jours.

« Un garçon aussi jeune et aussi gentil ne devrait pas avoir à souffrir autant, Grimm, c'est injuste… Il n'a pas mérité ça. »

Grimmjow ne répondit pas mais son regard s'exprima pour lui. La jeune femme sortit, accompagné de Placebo, et elle referma la porte.

« T'as raison… un ange, ça mérite pas d'être sur Terre… »

CCC

Ichigo avait mis des écouteurs sur son portable et essayait de s'occuper l'esprit en écoutant les paroles. C'était une musique de MUSE, Hysteria. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait de plus calme en stock, il devait l'avouer, mais sur le moment, il trouvait que c'était dans le coup.

Sôsuke l'agaçait. Pourquoi lui avait-il caché quelque chose de si important ? Certes, il était jeune, il était encore un adolescent et n'était pas responsable de tout, il n'était pas censé tout savoir… Mais Sôsuke le traitait comme un jeune homme habituellement, il était le premier à le pousser à avoir plus de responsabilités. Pourquoi alors le maintenir dans l'ignorance ?

Quand Ichigo poussa la porte de l'appartement, il n'y avait toujours personne. Il enleva ses chaussures, posa son sac dans un coin et soupira. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Devait-il crier après Sôsuke ? Devait-il passer l'éponge ? Ou devait-il simplement lui parler… Tout était si compliqué. Ichigo n'aurait jamais cru que Sôsuke pourrait lui faire ça.

Pour lui, Sôsuke était un pilier. Une sorte de soutien stable dans la période agitée qu'il traversait. Alors pourquoi le pilier s'effondrait-il ? Il n'était pas, en réalité, un colosse aux pieds d'argile, n'est-ce pas ?

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel. Réfléchir à ce point n'était pas dans son caractère. Il était plus porté à l'action. Il prit quelque chose à grignoter et s'installa à la cuisine pour manger son dîner. Il était tôt mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Quand il eut fini, il retourna dans le salon. Il y prit une chaise qu'il souleva et porta jusque devant la porte d'entrée.

Grimmjow était du genre à entrer par la fenêtre, pas Sôsuke.

Et il attendit. Longtemps il pouvait le dire car le soleil était couché depuis longtemps. Il n'avait pas envie d'allumer la lumière cependant, il préférait rester là, à attendre patiemment. Ichigo était parfaitement calme, maître de lui. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Quand il entendit un bruit dans la serrure, il dressa l'oreille mais ne bougea pas. Il observa la poignée qui s'abaissait et la silhouette se détacher de l'obscurité pour entrer chez elle. Et avant que la main du fuyard ne touche le bouton de la lumière, Ichigo étouffa un rire amer.

« C'est curieux, tiens… Je croyais que les voleurs entraient rarement avec une clé. »

* * *

**A plus et merci d'avoir lu!**


	26. Endlessly Muse

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

Warnings : Lemon! Un GROS! AiIchi M

**Bonsoir à tous!**

**J'en profite pour vous faire une annonce! oOOOmerlette m'a fait un très joli cadeau d'anniversaire : un OS dérivé de Partir en Cendres. Il s'inspire bien évidemment de ma fic et je ne peux que vous inviter à aller voir comme elle traite les choses du point de vue de notre cher Sôsuke. :)**

**Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce très long chapitre!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 25

_Endlessly_

« C'est curieux, tiens, je croyais que les voleurs entraient rarement avec la clé. »

Aizen entra dans l'appartement et ferma la porte, n'avançant pas plus. Son regard était dur, mais Ichigo le soutenait avec la même dureté, peut-être même l'exacte réplique.

« Un voleur ?

-Oui, c'est ainsi qu'on nomme ceux qui s'en vont quand personne ne regarde, en emportant des choses précieuses. »

Après un silence, Sôsuke renchérit :

« Je suis parti, il est vrai. Mais je suis revenu.

-Encore heureux. Je me serais senti mal sans cœur. Alors avant que tu repartes, rend-le moi. Fais que je n'éprouve plus le moindre amour pour toi. Ne fais surtout pas que je te haïsse. Simplement, rend-moi mon cœur et va-t'en. Ou garde-le, mais reste. »

Ichigo secoua la tête, triste. Il se tut un instant et reprit, changeant de sujet.

« Tu as cru, je suis sûr, au moins instant, que j'avais dû faire des choses pas claires avec Grimmjow pour être 'guéri', n'est-ce pas ? »

Aizen posa la clé sans quitter le regard d'Ichigo. Il acquiesça d'un battement de paupières.

« En fait… je t'ai laissé croire ça. Tout ce qu'on a fait, c'est lire un livre tous les deux. Ce qui nous lie est intime, j'ai l'impression de me sentir encore violé en le disant à voix haute. Mais tu as le droit de savoir Sôsuke, j'ai éprouvé des sentiments profonds pour lui, et j'en éprouve encore, plus les mêmes, c'est tout. Tu es le premier à avoir le droit de le savoir.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-N'étais-je pas aussi le premier à avoir le droit de savoir ? »

Aizen plissa ses yeux une seconde.

« La prochaine fois que tu te fais capturer, je demanderai un droit de visite pour la prison de Soul Society. Après tout ce qu'ils me doivent, ils pourront bien m'offrir ça, hein ? Oh mais j'oubliais… »

Le ton d'Ichigo était débordant d'une agressivité calme qui cachait sa douleur.

« Je ne peux plus voir aucun esprit. Alors si tu pars et te fais capturer, tu m'auras volé ce que j'ai de plus précieux et je mourrai, tout simplement. Quoique si je meurs, je deviendrai un fantôme, non ? Peut-être arriverai-je à Soul Society, mais je t'aurais oublié. »

Ichigo fit semblant de réfléchir.

« Donc si j'ai bien tout analysé, ça veut dire que si tu disparais et ne revient pas… ça sera comme si tout n'avait été qu'une illusion. »

On ne savait ce qui, de l'amour ou du ressentiment, était le plus fort dans le discours d'Ichigo. Et ce dernier dut se rendre compte que Sôsuke était dans cette expectative, mais il ne voulut pas lui donner la réponse, il voulait lui montrer à quel point il était blessé.

« Comment as-tu appris ? Grimmjow ?

-Nell et Grimmjow… Mais c'est Grimmjow qui m'a tout dit.

-…

-Forcément, celui qui aurait dû fuyait comme un lâche, alors quelqu'un a pris ses responsabilités. Mais encore une fois, ce ne fut pas toi. »

Aizen comprit sans mal l'attaque. Il regarda Ichigo se relever et prendre la télécommande de la mini-chaîne, il remarqua à ce moment qu'un morceau était en pause.

« En t'attendant, j'ai essayé d'écouter de la musique. Au début, j'avais besoin de me calmer les nerfs, parce que je t'en voulais énormément. Je t'en voulais de me cacher quelque chose d'aussi grave pour toi. Sôsuke, ce qui est grave pour toi… ça l'est autant pour moi.

-…

-Mais je ne voulais pas venir à ce genre de scène où je crierai contre toi… J'ai imaginé ça plusieurs fois et à chaque fois, je trouvais que ça ne menait nulle part. Ça n'avait même pas le mérite de me soulager, même en imagination. Pourtant j'ai imaginé. Je criais, j'hurlais, des fois, je pleurais, mais pas à chaque fois. Et toi, tu restais de marbre. Parce que ces effusions ne sont pas de la trempe d'Aizen Sôsuke… Il en faut plus pour ébranler un roc aussi dur que toi. »

Ichigo remit la chanson à zéro.

« Alors j'ai changé de musique, et j'ai laissé l'album en aléatoire et… je me suis souvenu d'une. Et je n'ai pas eu besoin d'imaginer. »

Le lycéen appuya sur lecture, la musique envahit la pièce. Sôsuke tendit l'oreille pour comprendre les paroles et fronça les sourcils. Elles étaient si basses, presque perdues dans la musique, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'y voir quelque chose comme un léger reproche. Après une minute, Ichigo se retourna vers lui, le regard parfaitement lisible, débordant de tout ce dont le shinigami remplaçant était capable : un amour sans borne, une volonté sans faille. Après tout, n'avait-il pas juré de se plonger corps et âme dans sa relation ?

Il ouvrit la bouche et murmura :

« Hopelessly, I love you endlessly… »

Le murmure prit de l'ampleur, soutenu par la musique, gonflé par les sentiments.

« Hopelessly, I'll give you everything… But I won't give you up, I won't let you down. And I won't leave you falling… If the moment ever comes.* »

Jusqu'à la fin de la musique, Ichigo continua de parler doucement par-dessus les paroles, ne se souciant même pas du regard de son amant. Il avait besoin de lui faire comprendre. Besoin de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait encore une fois tout sacrifié et qu'il n'y gagnait rien. Sacrifié la confiance de sa famille, de ses amis, sacrifié des sentiments qu'il avait eu pour Grimmjow, sacrifié encore une fois une partie de lui pour _le_ lui offrir.

Il avait besoin de lui faire comprendre que tout ce qu'il lui restait, c'était son amour. Et s'il le fallait, il le sacrifierait aussi. Pour lui, parce que c'était lui.

Quand le silence reprit ses droits, Ichigo avait les yeux fermés, le visage douloureux. Aizen était sans voix. Seul Ichigo était capable de le mettre dans un tel état. Quand il l'avait affronté, il avait réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds, le réduisant à hurler comme une brute. Le réduisant à crier après une défaite qu'il voyait inéluctable, une humiliation dans sa carrière de génie invaincu.

Et ce soir, il le réduisait à quoi ?

A mettre un genou à terre, repentant.

Ichigo releva la tête, ses yeux étaient débordés par l'émotion et la force de ses sentiments. Il rayonnait d'amour, mais il ne paraissait pas faible. Au contraire, son aura était plus puissante que jamais, mais enveloppante, rassurante, protectrice. Elle faisait du fauve enragé un félin apprivoisé, et le génie jamais surpassé trouvait enfin un égal sur qui se reposer.

« Relève-toi, Sôsuke… Je ne veux pas ça… »

L'homme redressa la tête et avisa le regard du plus jeune. Il semblait, maintenant, écrasé par un poids trop lourd pour lui. Aizen se releva et le prit contre lui, l'enlaçant et le berçant de sa chaleur. Après un nouveau long silence, on entendit un murmure grave :

« J'avais peur… »

Ichigo crispa ses doigts dans les habits de son amant mais ne dit rien.

« Dès que j'ai compris ce qui arrivait… j'ai su. Et j'ai pris peur. »

La musique s'était remise en route, mais les deux hommes ne s'en rendirent pas compte.

« Petit Prince… Je suis un voleur en effet… Mais je ne suis pas méchant. J'ai découvert grâce à toi que j'avais un cœur, mais tu n'as pas joué fair-play, tu l'as gardé aussi. Alors quand je pars, je ne me sens pas bien non plus… Tu veux bien me le rendre ? »

Ichigo ne répondait pas, il se blottissait plus contre son amant, un amant qui lui parlait d'une voix rassurante, qui le réconfortait, mais sans le prendre pour un imbécile. Alors que Sôsuke croyait qu'il n'aurait pas de retour, une petite voix se fit entendre.

« Non.

-…

-Je le garde. Comme ça je suis sûr que tu reviendras… Tu seras obligé de revenir. Je t'obligerai à rester avec moi. Je t'obligerai à revenir à chaque fois, je t'y obligerai, je t'y forcerai, je t'y… tu… Tu ne peux plus partir comme ça. »

Ichigo s'écarta et regarda Sôsuke. Il faisait non de la tête, comme si devant ses yeux se déroulait cette scène si redoutée qu'il évoquait.

« Parce que je t'aime… Désespérément… Je t'aime infiniment… Et si je te laisse, c'est… Je peux pas tout sacrifier tout le temps, enfin ! J'ai déjà tout perdu, pas toi cette fois… Pas toi… »

Sôsuke remarqua qu'Ichigo semblait moins sûr de lui. Peut-être que la douleur avait finalement eu raison de son aura si sombre et imposante… Ichigo était encore si jeune. Parfois, il était un homme, mais il était toujours un adolescent, perdu entre son enfance et l'âge adulte. Sôsuke eut un pincement au cœur et posa sa main sur l'arrière du crâne du plus jeune, le coinçant délicatement dans son cou pour l'enlacer de nouveau.

« Shh… Je t'aime trop pour avoir envie de te voir si malheureux, Petit Prince. Je ne te demande pas de tout me donner, même si je l'ai voulu un jour. Je veux que tu gardes de quoi grandir et devenir fort, je veux que tu sois heureux. Et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour cela.

-Je m'en fiche, je m'en fiche, tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est toi. Toi, juste toi et… juste toi… »

Le plus âgé comprit alors qu'Ichigo n'était plus en état de comprendre. Avait-il si mal pour se réfugier dans ce déni ?

« Le lâche que je suis te demande encore pardon, Petit Prince. Le lâche que je suis a compris ses erreurs et ne les refera plus. Tu m'as montré des choses que je ne croyais pas avoir, tu m'as prouvé plus d'une fois que je n'étais pas comme j'avais pu le croire… Si je te quitte, Petit Prince, sois sûr que tu seras toujours l'unique au monde à avoir pu toucher mon cœur.

-…

-Mais le temps n'est pas encore venu. Petit Prince, le temps est compté, on doit l'admettre, je dois l'admettre. Mais il n'est pas écoulé. Ce qu'il reste doit être chéri.

-Je le sais.

-… Tant que je serai là, je laisserai ma main dans la tienne, là où cet anneau trône. Pour le meilleur… et pour le pire. »

Aizen posa sa tête dans les cheveux orange, respirant leur odeur. Ils ne parlaient plus ni l'un ni l'autre maintenant, laissant la musique combler le silence.

CCC

Ichigo avait l'impression d'être comme dans un demi-sommeil. Il avait mal à la tête comme s'il avait été soumis à un bruit trop violent pendant des heures. Il secoua la tête et se frotta un peu les yeux pour prendre note de son entourage et il remarqua qu'il était dans le canapé du salon, allongé. Il se redressa d'un bond, assis, se demandant ce qui s'était finalement passé.

« Sôsuke ?

-Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Ichigo soupira de soulagement en avisant son amant à la porte de la cuisine. Il se leva pour le rejoindre mais ce dernier était déjà à côté et s'asseyait. Il tenait une assiette avec deux petits sandwichs vite préparés.

« Si tu as faim.

-Hm, merci… »

Le jeune homme en prit un et mordit dedans sans grand entrain. Après deux bouchées, il le reposa, dégoûté.

« Un problème ?

-Je n'ai pas faim, en fait. »

Sôsuke observa un instant le plus jeune et lui caressa la tête furtivement. Ichigo était lisible comme un livre ouvert. Aizen n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour comprendre ce qui coupait l'appétit de son protégé. L'angoisse était palpable dans son comportement même s'il tentait de faire bonne figure. L'angoisse de tout perdre sans savoir quand. L'homme comprenait cette angoisse, lui aussi la ressentait, mais il devait la cacher pour Ichigo. Il finit sa bouche et son petit sandwich silencieusement, laissant Ichigo poser une main sur sa jambe, comme pour être sûr qu'il était bien là.

Quand il eut fini, Aizen s'essuya les doigts sur un chiffon et posa sa main sur la joue d'Ichigo, le forçant à le regarder. Ils se fixèrent un long moment, comme si l'homme cherchait quelque chose dans les yeux de son amant.

« Qu'est-ce qui y'a, Sôsuke ?

-Elle n'y est plus. »

Sôsuke relâcha Ichigo et prit le sandwich qu'Ichigo avait laissé de côté. Il en déchira un petit bout qu'il mit dans sa bouche.

« De quoi ? »

Ichigo fronçait les sourcils, intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'y est plus ?

-Tu veux savoir ? lança Aizen. En es-tu sûr ? »

Le lycéen regarda son amant, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

« De quoi parles-tu ?

-Je parle de l'étincelle.

-Hein ?

-Elle n'y est plus. »

Le jeune homme regarda Sôsuke, étonné et essayant de comprendre. Est-ce que par hasard…

« Oui, il n'y a plus d'étincelle dans tes yeux. C'est triste. »

Aizen notait cela comme un constat glacial. Un peu plus et Ichigo aurait pu entendre un « je ne t'aime plus ».

« Ichigo sans l'étincelle, ce n'est plus lui. Où est-elle ? »

Le jeune homme serra les poings. Il comprenait. Aizen lui reprochait de baisser les bras.

« Si elle s'est enfuie, je ne resterai pas et je partirai la chercher, tu sais.

-Idiot ! Elle est là ! »

Ichigo avait plaqué Aizen dos sur le canapé et le fixait droit dans les yeux, mains sur les épaules fermement ancrées.

« Et je t'interdis de partir ! »

Après un long silence, Aizen sourit, allégeant considérablement l'atmosphère tendue. Ichigo se rendit compte de la situation et eut un instant de panique. Après, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi un peu, comprenant qu'on avait voulu le tirer de sa torpeur en le provoquant. Il embrassa son amant sur le bout des lèvres et murmura :

« Oui, elle est toujours là. Met tes lunettes, idiot…

-Je n'aime pas tellement ce surnom. Sois un peu plus inventif, Ichigo.

-Le retour du Gros Nounours ?

-Pourquoi 'gros' ? »

Ichigo sourit malicieusement et s'installa plus confortablement sur son nouveau matelas chauffant. Aizen l'entoura bientôt de ses bras et lui fit relever le visage.

« Dans cette position, c'est toi qui dois commencer.

-Hein ?

-On dit 'comment', jeune malpoli. Et je te dis de m'embrasser. »

Sôsuke faisait de gros efforts pour alléger l'atmosphère et permettre à Ichigo de se sentir moins angoissé. Il trouvait cela assez ridicule mais il se disait qu'il pouvait bien faire quelques concessions avec son orgueil pour son Petit Prince. Ichigo le regardait avec amour, comme s'il semblait déjà sur une autre planète.

Le lycéen encadra le visage du plus âgé de ses mains et scella leurs lèvres en un baiser chaste. Au lieu de réitérer plus fort, Ichigo eut une petite idée. L'œil malicieux, il lança à Sôsuke :

« Hm, je suis fatigué, tu voudrais pas… ?

-Ah cette jeunesse…

-Comment va ta brioche ? »

Aizen retourna Ichigo contre le matelas, le dominant de sa carrure. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou tout en allant chatouiller les côtés du plus jeune.

« Sale garnement, je vais t'apprendre…

-Je n'attends que ça ! »

Les deux hommes accrochèrent leur regard et s'embrassèrent, profondément cette fois, avec tout l'amour qu'ils pouvaient donner. Ichigo entoura la nuque du plus âgé de ses bras, approfondissant leur baiser. Durant quelques minutes, il essaya de dominer le baiser, plus pour s'amuser qu'autre chose. Bientôt, ils se séparèrent et collèrent leur front avant de reprendre.

Sôsuke glissa ses mains sur les hanches de son jeune amant, commençant déjà à le débarrasser de son haut. Ichigo se laissa faire, écartant ses jambes pour que son amant puisse s'installer mieux. Il croisa son regard perçant et se sentit immédiatement revigoré. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui le captivait…

Tout en ne quittant pas son regard, il avança ses mains vers les boutons de la chemise et les défit lentement. Il ne regardait pas ses doigts, il regardait simplement ces yeux perçants. Ils finirent par s'embrasser à nouveau et les gestes d'Ichigo s'emballèrent, arrachant plus que ôtant la chemise.

Ils s'étreignirent ensuite, savourant le contact électrisant de leur peau. Celle de Sôsuke était brûlante pour Ichigo. Cela l'étonnait à chaque fois de la part d'un homme qui avait l'air toujours si froid. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire.

« Nnh… »

Ichigo rejeta la tête en arrière, s'écrasant dans le canapé. Son amant avait glissé le long de ses clavicules et de son torse. Maintenant, il avait emprisonné un de ses tétons dans sa bouche et il s'occupait de le torturer avec soin. Une main libre faisait preuve des mêmes attentions avec le second et Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir, se tortillant sous ces caresses.

« Sô-Sôsuke… »

Le plus âgé leva les yeux pour voir le visage rougissant de plaisir de son jeune amant. Et il devait avoir un regard particulièrement avide car Ichigo rougit de plus belle en croisant ses yeux. Sôsuke esquissa un sourire et son autre main, occupée jusqu'alors à retenir le corps frétillant de son jeune amant, descendit un peu plus bas. Elle se fraya un chemin entre la peau et les habits restants jusqu'à découvrir l'objet de son voyage. Elle le saisit fermement, sans brutalité cependant.

« Aah ! »

L'homme relâcha un peu le téton qu'il torturait et changea de proie. Il commença à masturber le plus jeune fortement, cherchant simplement à le rendre fou. Et les attentions s'avéraient redoutables. Ichigo arquait son dos et en réclamait toujours plus, espérant que ses lourds gémissements encourageraient son amant à passer à plus fort. Il eut tout à coup un hoquet en sentant l'air froid sur son membre. Il entrouvrit les paupières pour voir le visage d'Aizen proche de celui-ci mais il ne fit que le taquiner du bout de la langue.

« Sôsukeeee, s'il te plaît… »

Le corps du lycéen se tendait de frustration et d'émotions. Il avait l'impression que toute l'angoisse, toute la peine, toute la peur qu'il avait pu ressentir s'en allaient. Il se sentait soulagé mais surtout, il en voulait plus. Il glapit tout à coup, rougissant déjà de honte, quand Sôsuke se redressa soudain avec lui dans ses bras.

Il protesta mais le plus âgé trouva bien vite un moyen de le faire gémir plutôt que jurer. Bientôt, Aizen déposa Ichigo sur le lit et profita d'un petit instant où il était perdu dans le plaisir pour qu'ils prennent une position spéciale. Il esquissa un sourire amusé et légèrement vainqueur à l'idée de ce qui allait arriver.

Il s'était allongé contre la tête de lit, des oreillers dans son dos, et retenait Ichigo sur lui, à l'envers. Quand le jeune homme comprit comment il était _réellement_ installé sur le corps de son amant, son visage s'empourpra. Il voulut se déplacer, presque honteux d'avoir eu en tête des images de ce nombre si érotique, mais deux bras enroulés autour de ses hanches le retinrent. Il lâcha un petit cri plaintif.

Il était horriblement gêné, comme s'il n'osait pas avouer qu'il avait le droit d'aimer des choses comme ça.

« Anxieux, peut-être ? »

La voix d'Aizen, chaude et vibrante n'arrangeait rien. Il s'arqua d'un coup quand il sentit le souffle chaud sur son membre et gémit longuement. Il ferma les yeux et ses bras ne retinrent plus son poids quand la bouche de son amant l'enveloppa de son humidité.

« Aaah… Sô-Sôsuke… »

Ichigo posa son visage sur la peau et avisa le membre pulsant juste sous ses yeux. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, mais comment se concentrer un peu quand on était dans une position si langoureuse et déjà soumis à une avalanche de plaisir ?

La bouche le quitta tout à coup, le faisant grogner de déplaisir.

« Allez, travaille un peu, je saurai te récompenser… »

Aizen était incroyablement dominateur par rapport à leurs autres fois. Ichigo se demanda un instant si l'homme ne s'était pas simplement retenu depuis le départ pour ne pas l'effrayer mais la réflexion n'alla pas plus loin. Tout à coup, l'objet qu'il avait sous les yeux lui paraissait très appétissant. Il l'entoura de sa main et voulut le lécher doucement mais il poussa un cri surpris.

Son amant venait de reprendre son propre sexe en bouche et s'appliquait consciencieusement dessus. Ichigo essaya de calmer un peu ses gémissements et engloba l'objet de ses désirs d'un coup, espérant ainsi ne pas gémir encore.

La situation était érotique à souhait. Aizen se délectait purement des sensations qu'il éprouvait. Le corps d'Ichigo collé au sien, pantelant, adorablement soumis… Et les gémissements qui résonnaient sur son membre et lui faisaient fermer les yeux d'un plaisir quasi-divin. Il arrêtait de temps en temps ses attentions, laissant le plus jeune s'activer sur sa tâche avec ardeur, mais seulement pour reprendre de plus belle et lui faire perdre la tête. Il tenait fermement les hanches du jeune homme dans ses mains, histoire de lui faire garder cette position ô combien gênante mais absolument délicieuse.

Ichigo crispait ses mains sur la peau sous ses doigts, tentant de garder le sexe dans sa bouche malgré les gémissements de plus en plus forts qu'il mourait d'envie de laisser exploser. Mais il n'osait pas. Il se rendait compte que Sôsuke était d'une autre humeur et cela l'excitait tant par la nouveauté que par le plaisir qui en découlait. Il sentit tout à coup un doigt glisser près de son intimité et ne tint plus. Il arrêta ses gestes pour lâcher un cri en même temps qu'il avalait une grande bouffée d'air.

« Aaah ! »

Le doigt était entré d'un coup et fouillait déjà tout au fond de lui la boule de nerfs qui…

« Sô… Sôsuke ! »

L'homme affichait un air satisfait. Il durcit sa langue un peu plus et enfonça un second doigt. Il heurta la prostate plusieurs fois et garda ses doigts bien appuyés dessus jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo pousse un cri plus long et jouisse dans sa bouche. Il avala sans broncher. Il aimait presque ce goût si spécial.

Ichigo haletait bruyamment. Il essaya de ne pas éprouver de honte au fait d'être pantelant juste devant le membre toujours aussi dressé et dégoulinant de son amant, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir violemment. Il essaya de se sortir de cette position mais glapit quand les mains se resserrèrent, l'entravant.

« Il me semble que tu as quelque chose à finir, non… ? »

Le lycéen gémit alors qu'il sentait les mains glisser sur ses fesses pour les écarter. Un souffle chaud le caressa immédiatement et il frémit de tout son long. Il se redressa difficilement, toujours haletant, et retourna englober le sexe sous ses yeux. Il ferma les paupières et essaya de faire fi des sensations de la langue qui caressait son intimité, ce qui s'avérait difficile mais pas impossible. Ichigo redoubla d'ardeur, comme jamais il n'avait pu, et tenta par tous les moyens de faire craquer son amant. Le dit amant devait du reste ne pas en mener large car le lycéen sentit à ce moment-là qu'il s'était écarté de lui.

« Ichigo… Recule… »

Sôsuke rejeta la tête en arrière et ne put attendre que son jeune amant se soit suffisamment écarté avant de jouir à son tour. Il profita un court instant de cet orgasme puissant. Ichigo n'avait jamais été aussi appliqué à la tâche, sans doute devait-il retenir l'astuce pour plus tard… Il garda les yeux fermés encore un peu et finit par relâcher sa prise autour du jeune homme. Il se redressa et le déplaça en même temps, admirant ce corps fin et terriblement appétissant. Il avisa le visage du plus jeune, fatigué mais toujours aussi exquis.

« Oh… »

Le plus âgé prit la taie d'un oreiller et s'en servit pour essuyer le visage de son jeune amant. Ichigo ne broncha pas, plutôt content de ne pas avoir à trouver de quoi le faire. Il partagea docilement un baiser avec Sôsuke, baiser qui s'approfondit très vite. Bientôt, Ichigo enlaçait la nuque d'Aizen tout en l'embrassant et ce dernier le plaçait sur ses genoux.

Il remarqua que son amant tenait la petite bouteille dans sa main et il se demanda quand il l'avait prise. Mais il ne se posa pas tellement plus de questions quand deux doigts revinrent s'enfouir tout au fond de lui. Il était à genoux sur les cuisses de Sôsuke, mais il mourait d'envie de s'asseoir sur ce sexe imposant et de nouveau dressé, se trémousser dessus et le sentir l'empaler. Et il n'éprouva aucune gêne à penser quelque chose de si cru.

« Ne sois pas si gourmand… Je dois bien te préparer…

-Nnh… Je, dépêche-toi… Sô... »

Ichigo s'arqua tout d'un coup en poussant un cri. Aizen massait presque sa prostate, c'était divin. Il ne se concentrait pas tellement à l'élargir, mais il s'en fichait absolument. Il se fichait aussi profondément de jouir par les simples actions des deux doigts, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sentir ce sexe en lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il désirait plus que le cœur de son amant. Le sexe lui avait toujours paru secondaire, mais à cet instant, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

« Allons, moqua gentiment Aizen. Ne te tortille pas comme ça, mes doigts ne sont pas si longs…

-Vas-y ! Allez, prend-moi ! Laisse-moi, je… Je le veux ! »

Sôsuke affichait un air tout à fait satisfait et débordant de désir de luxure. Il ôta ses doigts et eut tout juste le temps de se positionner qu'Ichigo s'appuyait de lui-même, d'un coup. Le plus âgé lâcha un grognement rauque à la soudaine étroitesse toujours aussi exquise tandis que le lycéen poussait un cri entre douleur et plaisir mais aussi soulagement. Aizen étouffa un rire malgré la situation.

« Je te ne connaissais pas si avide…

-Aaah… »

Ichigo n'était pas capable de parler concrètement. Il se demandait bien comment Sôsuke arrivait à garder autant de contrôle mais il passa vite ce détail, et commença à bouger le long de son amant, montant et descendant en y mettant toute sa volonté. Les deux hommes grognaient de plaisir, l'un gémissant simplement plus.

« Sôsukeeee… Plus, plus fort… »

L'homme eut une étincelle de malice dans le regard.

« Si tu en veux plus, il va falloir faire autre chose… »

D'un coup, Sôsuke retourna la situation. Il passa une jambe d'Ichigo sur son épaule et se servit de l'autre comme d'un appui. Cela requérait une certaine souplesse de la part de son amant mais il semblait tout disposé à en faire preuve. Du moins, Sôsuke le déduisit aux cris de pur plaisir qu'il entendit.

Ichigo essayait de se maintenir aux draps. Aizen le pilonnait avec une force brute qui le faisait trembler mais qui le heurtait profondément à chaque nouveau coup. Il rejetait la tête en arrière, la secouait parfois de manière désordonnée de droite à gauche, toujours en criant. Il se fichait tellement à ce moment de déranger les voisins ou de paraître soumis. Ce qu'il ressentait était le plus fort de tout ce qu'il connaissait et il adorait.

« C'est mieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme glapit quand une main entoura son sexe tremblant et se mit à le masturber avec force et rapidité. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux pour au moins apercevoir le visage de Sôsuke, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il ne vit pas ce visage transpirant aux cheveux en bataille, collés sur le front. Il ne vit pas ce corps si parfait aux muscles tendus par l'effort. Il ne sentit que la puissance qui le prenait et le clouait au matelas.

Ichigo ne tint plus très longtemps ensuite. Il rejeta sa tête d'un coup et jouit en poussant un énième long cri et aspergeant tout son torse. Aizen vint juste après, poussé à bout par l'étroitesse soudaine qui l'avait oppressée.

Le corps du lycéen fut soulagé quand ses jambes purent reprendre une position un peu plus naturelle. Et Aizen se dit qu'il aurait sans doute très mal au dos le lendemain. Il se pencha et embrassa le front d'un jeune homme pantelant et lessivé.

« Oh, déjà fatigué à ce point ? »

Ichigo entrouvrit les yeux. Il y avait cette étincelle malicieuse, cachée derrière ses halètements. Il essaya de parler mais se tut.

« Je suppose que ce que je te réserve encore est trop fatiguant… »

Aizen mimait la fausse compassion mais on voyait clairement sur son visage qu'il n'avait pas la volonté de mentir. Il provoquait Ichigo.

« Je suis pas fatigué ! parvint à articuler le plus jeune.

-Tu m'en vois ravi. Je peux donc… ? »

Le regard déterminé arracha un sourire amusé et suffisant au plus âgé. Il prit la taie d'oreiller souillée et en déchira une longue bande sous l'œil intrigué et légèrement hagard de son amant. Il ne prit pas la peine de lui expliquer et lui banda les yeux.

« Sôsuke… Que…

-Tu m'as dit que tu ne demandais que ça, non ? »

Ichigo tiqua soudain mais ses mains étaient prisonnières de celles de son amant. Plaqué dos sur le lit, le visage chaud près du sien, il murmura :

« Mais je…

-Tu vas adorer, laisse-toi faire… »

Le murmure rauque près de son oreille dressa les poils de son échine. L'atmosphère était différente tout à coup, plus sensuelle peut-être. Sôsuke caressa son corps de ses grandes mains, comme s'il voulait laisser une trace brûlante de son passage. Les yeux bandés, Ichigo trouvait cela encore plus excitant.

Une main taquina son membre de nouveau dur.

« Je vais devoir faire quelque chose de ça…

-Que veux-tu… »

Ichigo ne finit pas sa phrase, surpris délicieusement par une main qui avait glissé entre ses jambes et taquinait sa peau sensible derrière les rondeurs charnues. Il soupira de contentement alors que l'opération se réitérait lentement. C'était reposant et à la fois terriblement émoustillant comme sensations. Il fronça tout à coup les sourcils quand quelque chose se positionna à son entrée. Il essaya de voir pour confirmer l'étrangeté de la situation mais le bandeau sur ses yeux était agaçant. Il voulut l'enlever mais poussa un cri surpris quand ce qu'il venait d'identifier comme un objet était rentré en lui.

« Sôsuke ! Nnh, que… qu'est-ce que… »

L'homme étouffa un rire amusé et emprisonna les deux poignets du plus jeune dans une main. Il balada son autre main sur le ventre plat, jusqu'au sexe tendu et tremblant de désir.

« Allons, tu l'avais oublié ?

-Le…

-Oui, je sais à quel point tu l'adores… Et tu es si avide cette nuit… »

Ichigo frémit au souffle dans le creux de son oreille. Il fronça les sourcils et essaya de se débattre un peu quand quelque chose comme un anneau fut placé autour de son membre.

« Tu vas vite savoir à quoi ça sert, Petit Prince… »

Le jeune homme serra les dents, frustré. Il pouvait passer le fait que son amant se mette à le dominer. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais de son vivant, il aimait ça et en aurait redemandé s'il avait osé. Alors il n'était pas tellement contre l'usage de ces méthodes même si, encore une fois, il grognait un peu pour la forme mais là… Il avait l'impression que c'était très différent et surtout à cause de ce détail.

« Pourquoi… ce n'est pas complètement… »

Ichigo rougissait, gêné.

« Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas enfoncé tout au fond de toi pour te faire voir les étoiles ? »

Le lycéen eut un air surpris. Aizen voulait le frustrer ? Il avait du mal à comprendre le pourquoi du comment quand il rejeta tout à coup la tête en arrière, profitant des lentes vibrations qui venaient de s'insinuer en lui. Il grogna cependant, mécontent. Pourquoi était-ce seulement rentré à la moitié ? Un ricanement silencieux proche de son visage se fit entendre.

« Hum, je me demande bien ce que tu veux… »

Ichigo essaya de libérer ses mains pour s'occuper de se satisfaire lui-même, mais la prise de son amant était résistante. Il poussa un gémissement surpris quand la main entoura son sexe et le masturba durement.

« Aaah…. »

Le jeune homme écarta les jambes par réflexe et fut plus frustré encore de cette demie sensation au fond de son corps. Surtout qu'Aizen s'appliquait sur son membre, n'hésitant pas à glisser son pouce sur le sommet et lui arracher des cris brefs. Il n'avait donc pas peur qu'il jouisse ? Ichigo comprit tout à coup l'utilité de cette chose et éprouva une légère réaction de peur en même temps qu'une excitation inexplicable.

« Oui, je vois que tu as compris…

-Sôsukeee… S'il te plaît…

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux… »

La main exerça des gestes plus durs mais toujours aussi délicieux.

« Enfonce-le ! s'exclama Ichigo, se surprenant lui-même. Enfonce-le profondément, Sôsukeeee ! »

L'homme afficha un air vainqueur et le poussa d'un coup de son genou, l'enfonçant presque au point d'être douloureux. Mais Ichigo poussa un pur cri de satisfaction à la sensation d'être enfin comblé et au-delà de ses attentes. Il ne se demanda même pas comment cela allait évoluer surtout alors qu'il ne pouvait jouir et que ses mains étaient entravées par un autre morceau de la taie d'oreiller. De la taie d'oreiller ?

« Sôsuke ! Qu'as-tu… ? Aaah ! »

L'homme étouffa à nouveau un rire.

« Tu ne devrais pas parler quand tu es aussi stimulé, non ?

-Aaah… Je… Tu vas…

-Je serais ravi que tu me le fasses payer, Ichigo. Imagine ô combien cela serait purement exquis. Mais avec la déferlante de plaisir qui te ravage maintenant, tu ne peux sans doute pas imaginer… »

Il appuya sur un bouton et Ichigo s'arqua d'un coup. Il enfonça l'objet un peu plus et Ichigo poussa un cri en secoua la tête. Il était fou, il était soumis, mais à cet instant, il s'en contrefichait de manière royale. C'était bon et ça devait durer, même si…

« Aaagh ! Sôsuke ! »

Même si son amant se mettait à le torturer en lui faisant une autre fellation. Pouvait-on mourir d'être trop stimulé ? Ichigo se posait sérieusement la question à ce moment là. Pouvait-on en venir à supplier pour être enfin libéré ? A cela Ichigo répondait un grand oui et étonnement, sans le moindre complexe.

« Sôsukeeee, enlève, enlève le… »

Ichigo essaya de parler à travers ses cris mais c'était laborieux. Il sentit la main retirer un peu l'objet au fond de lui mais il ne voulait surtout pas. C'était l'anneau qu'il voulait que Sôsuke enlève. Il voulait pouvoir jouir enfin ! Depuis combien de temps était-il ainsi traité ? C'était atrocement bon ! Il tira sur le tissu qui l'entravait mais il était solidement attaché, pas comme la dernière fois.

« Sôsuke ! Je t'en prie, laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi jouiaaah ! »

L'homme sourit largement et continua de lécher le sexe tendu jusqu'à sentir le sursaut caractéristique d'un orgasme… mais sans sa finalité. Cela faisait déjà deux fois qu'Ichigo en avait un de ce type, plus les deux autres fois, il devait commencer à fatiguer un peu.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais te laisser jouir… »

Aizen glissa une main au niveau des testicules et les taquina avec trop d'application pour que cela soit anodin. Il pencha son visage vers celui du plus jeune et murmura dans son oreille :

« Il va falloir me convaincre… »

Ichigo poussa encore un cri quand l'objet s'enfonça plus. Il devait être plus grand que la dernière fois, c'était impossible autrement. Mais ce qui n'était pas impossible, c'était peut-être de mourir de plaisir… Ichigo essayait de trouver le moyen qui ferait craquer son amant. Mais comment réfléchir quand, maintenant, on se faisait pilonner par un objet vibrant ?

« Sô-Sôsuke !

-Allez, réfléchis, Ichigo… »

Le jeune homme se tortillait, jambes complètement écartées, criant toujours aussi fort.

« Sôsuke-sama ! Sôsuke-samaaa… »

Ichigo comprit qu'il avait visé très juste quand on lui enleva cet anneau et qu'il sentit à nouveau le sexe de son amant rentrer profondément en lui. Il ne tint pas plus et jouit puissamment, se salissant plus encore, et il sentit qu'Aizen en avait fait de même une nouvelle fois.

Après un long silence, dérangé par les halètements bruyants, Sôsuke murmura :

« Je ne pensais pas que tu ferais ça…

-J'étais sûr que ton ego… le supporterait pas… »

Aizen étouffa un rire, amusé.

« Bien sûr, et tu vas me faire croire que tu as réfléchi à ça alors que tu étais prêt à mourir de plaisir ?

-… Oui.

-Tu as de la chance, je ne punis pas les menteurs… »

Le ton de la conversation était bon-enfant, coupant drastiquement avec les évènements plus récents.

« Tss… J'suis mort…

-Un forfait ?

-Comme si tu pouvais encore tenir… »

Aizen enlaça son amant, collant son dos à son torse. Il lui mordilla le lobe d'oreille et rétorqua :

« Tu veux essayer ? »

Ichigo déglutit. Il remarqua qu'Aizen lui enlevait le bandeau sur les yeux et le regarda, légèrement inquiet.

« Tu es adorable, Ichigo… »

Le jeune homme détourna le regard, faussement bougon. Puis, il ferma les yeux, se laissant envelopper dans cette douce chaleur qui supplantait la sensation collante et désagréable sur son corps.

« Je te garde… c'est définitif, Sôsuke…

-Est-ce une manière de dire je t'aime ?

-…

-Je t'aime. »

Le plus âgé s'étonna du manque de réaction. Il s'écarta un peu de son amant, il dormait profondément. Aizen s'en amusa et reposa sa tête dans le dernier oreiller. Il caressa les cheveux orange, dégageant au passage le front, et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes.

« Oui, tu as raison… Il y a une partie de moi que je ne te montrerai jamais… Désespérément… Je t'aime infiniment… »

Et il s'endormit peu après.

Cette nuit-là, ils dormirent tous les deux comme deux petits loirs, lovés l'un contre l'autre. Ni l'angoisse ni la peur d'être séparés ne les dérangèrent et leurs rêves furent calmes et reposants. Aizen trouva que ce fut la nuit où il dormit le mieux de sa vie, peut-être parce qu'il avait enfin eu la sensation d'être à une place qui était la sienne.

Quelques heures plus tard, la ville s'éveillait doucement. Le plus âgé ouvrit les yeux et avisa le rayon de soleil qui tombait sur eux. Il était réveillé depuis un moment maintenant et réfléchissait. Il pensait à ses options, à ce qu'Ichigo lui avait dit, ce qu'il désirait, ce qu'il fallait faire.

Aizen demeura presque une heure ainsi immobile, tenant toujours le plus jeune étroitement contre lui. Il n'y avait qu'Ichigo pour tirer autant sur des instincts protecteurs dont il se croyait dépourvu. Et il n'y avait aussi que lui pour les refuser.

L'homme se leva et alla se laver. Il se rhabilla ensuite dans la chambre dans le plus grand silence, regardant souvent le plus jeune qui dormait. Il se pencha vers lui et posa une main sur une cuisse, remontant lentement avec la couverture jusqu'à l'épaule. Il caressa les clavicules de ses lèvres, embrassant délicatement le front.

Puis, il s'écarta et prit un papier et un crayon. Il écrivit un mot pour rassurer Ichigo. Cette nuit et leur conversation lui avaient fait prendre conscience d'un bon nombre de choses dont il s'était cru maître.

« Je reviens très vite, Petit Prince. »

Sôsuke avait murmuré cela tout en déposant la feuille pliée devant la main détendue du jeune homme endormi.

CCC

Isshin venait de vérifier la chambre de ses filles, elles dormaient profondément. Il regarda par la fenêtre et avisa que le nombre de shinigami avait fortement baissé pour la nuit. Ils ne reviendraient sans doute que le lendemain. Il tourna les talons et se figea tout à coup. Face à lui, la dernière personne qu'il pensait voir.

« Aizen… »

L'homme se tenait droit, le regard dur. Il dégaina son zanpakutô et déclara :

« Eclate, Kyoka Suigetsu. »

Isshin eut un petit moment de blanc avant de cligner des yeux. Il n'était plus sous l'emprise de l'illusion ?

« Aizen… ?

-Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me retrouve face à quelqu'un sans savoir par où commencer. Il est vrai que ces derniers temps, pour être honnête, ça m'arrivait. Mais seulement devant Ichigo.

-Que…

-Etant donné qu'il n'y a probablement pas de bonnes manières de débuter, je commencerai par la fin. J'aime Ichigo, je sais que je vais devoir le quitter, mais jusqu'à l'échéance, je resterai près de lui et le chérirai comme il le mérite. »

Isshin était bouche-bée.

« Mon Petit Prince a déjà vécu le drame d'une perte. Quand je partirai, sois sans crainte, Isshin, je ne lui laisserai rien. Et si les shinigamis parviennent à m'attraper, il me haïra.

-Tu lui ferais croire que tu t'es joué de lui ? Tu veux le détruire !

-Et si je l'avais réellement manipulé, que ferais-tu, Isshin ? Viendrais-tu me voir dans ma prison ? Me traquerais-tu jusqu'à me trouver pour m'éliminer ?

-…

-Nous nous comprenons. Si Ichimaru a d'abord commencé par vouloir détruire Ichigo pour m'atteindre, c'était parce qu'il était persuadé que j'aimais Ichigo.

-Etait-ce vrai ?

-Non. Je n'aime pas Ichigo. Je l'aime _infiniment_. »

Le père de famille ouvrit de grands yeux choqués.

« C'est pour cela qu'il me haïra s'il le faut. On se relève de la haine, un cœur brisé est irréparable. Il suffit de prendre l'exemple de Grimmjow qui est devenu fou.

-Pourquoi l'avoir guéri ?

-Pardon ?

-Pourquoi l'avoir remis d'aplomb ? Il était ton rival, le soigner aurait pu relancer tout ça.

-Parce que je sais que je vais partir. Et de tout ceux qui sont sur Terre, il est le seul à mériter d'être auprès de mon Petit Prince. Si je dois partir, je choisirai celui qui veillera sur le détenteur de mon cœur. »

Le médecin aurait eu besoin de longues minutes pour être sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu, et quand il voulut rétorquer, il s'aperçut qu'il était seul. Il secoua la tête, abasourdi, et alla s'écrouler dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

* * *

**Traduction** : *Il y a une partie de moi que tu ne connaîtras jamais. La seule chose que je ne montrerai jamais. Désespérément, je t'aimerai infiniment. Désespérément, je te donnerai tout. Mais je ne t'abandonnerai pas, je te délaisserai pas, et je ne te laisserai pas tomber... Si le moment devait se présenter un jour. (j'ai préféré traduire hopelessly par désespérément plutôt qu'éperdument qui ne retranscrivait pas assez la notion de sans espoir à mon goût)

**Voilà! Un très long chapitre avant une très longue attente pour la future suite... :D **


	27. Protègemoi Placebo

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

**Bonjour!**

**Une petite voix a pensé à un lemon IchiAizen en guise de revanche, oui oui, l'inverse… x) intéressées ? balancez les idées perverses, je méditerai dessus!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 26

_Protège-moi_

Aizen était réveillé depuis deux heures maintenant. Il n'avait pas dit un mot, n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste. Il s'était levé plus tôt pour rendre visite à Isshin et depuis, il demeurait silencieux en regardant le visage endormi d'Ichigo. Un visage aux traits encore juvéniles mais qui s'effaçaient. Bientôt, il n'y en aurait plus un seul. Bientôt, quand il serait parti, Ichigo serait devenu… une ombre ou un homme. Et il espérait que cela serait la deuxième option.

L'ancien capitaine repensa à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Ichigo avait fait preuve d'une grande force de caractère pour lui parler ainsi et le faire fléchir de la sorte. Et cette musique… Elle s'accordait parfaitement avec leur histoire. Sans espoir.

« Hn… »

Ichigo se retourna dans son lit et sembla remarquer que quelque chose manquait. Il se redressa d'un bond, parfaitement réveillé et étouffa un cri de douleur. La mimique devint bientôt une expression boudeuse quand il entendit le ricanement amusé caractéristique de son amant. Il jeta un regard noir à Sôsuke.

« Oh, je suis si impatient de voir comment tu vas te venger… »

Le jeune homme se laissa retomber dans le lit, vexé et tout simplement crevé. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi lessivé et paradoxalement bien depuis très longtemps. Toute l'angoisse s'était volatilisée, le laissant bien plus serein.

« Hm, et sinon, pourquoi t'es pas dans ce lit avec moi ? »

Aizen leva les yeux au ciel à l'entente du ton d'Ichigo. Il faisait semblant de lui en vouloir, une manière de lui faire payer sans être trop dur une nuit qu'il avait adoré même s'il ne le dirait jamais à haute voix.

« Je suis sorti faire une course qui, j'en suis sûr, me fera pardonner…

-Et je peux savoir ce qui te rend si sûr ? »

Ichigo esquissa un sourire malicieux, à peine provocateur. Le plus âgé se déplaça pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et taquina le nez de son amant du bout du sien. Il tenait une enveloppe dans sa main et, juste quand Ichigo pensait avoir détourné suffisamment son attention pour l'attraper, il recula sa main. Et la tentative de vol subtile échoua autant qu'Ichigo qui retomba sur le matelas.

« T'es agaçant dès le matin, Sôsuke…

-Ou tu es juste très susceptible ?

-J'ai le droit de t'en vouloir.

-Pour la merveilleuse nuit que nous avons passé ? Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir entendu dire que c'était horrible. En fait, c'était plutôt le contraire. Tous ces cris aguicheurs, tes joues rougies…

-Stop ! coupa Ichigo en mettant sa main bien en évidence devant le visage de son amant. Stop, j'ai dit. Quel est ton prix ? Tu veux marchander, c'est ça ? Mon pardon contre quoi ? »

Sôsuke s'assit un peu mieux et joua distraitement avec l'enveloppe.

« Tu es devenu vénal, Ichigo ? Si j'avais su que je te corromprais ainsi…

-Ton air désolé n'a aucun effet sur moi, vieil ours.

-Hum, je remarque une certaine évolution du surnom…

-Alors ? »

L'homme soupira et reprit, cette fois-ci clairement plus sérieux.

« Il nous faut profiter du temps, Ichigo et je crois que tu as sérieusement besoin de prendre un long repos loin de tout.

-Sôsuke ? Que…

-Je suis en partie responsable de cette fatigue qui te mine. Je l'ai remarqué, tu es à bout, il faut que tu te reposes.

-Mais je suis plus résistant que ça, Sôsuke ! Tu veux m'envoyer en cure ou quoi ? »

Le plus âgé caressa la joue et les cheveux de son amant.

« Non, je souhaite juste que nous passions une petite semaine, tous les deux, loin de tout ce qui pourrait nous séparer. Parce que moi aussi, je suis fatigué. »

Ichigo baissa les yeux, réfléchissant à quelque chose.

« C'est… un peu comme prendre la fuite, non ? »

Aizen fixa Ichigo dans les yeux un instant.

« Pour revenir plus fort. Je m'inquiète de ta santé, Petit Prince. Tu es résistant, je le sais, mais tout encaisser pour finir par craquer, quel est l'intérêt ?

-… Je vois. Sôsuke, si… si tu as besoin de dire quelque chose toi aussi, dis-le moi. Tu peux te confier à moi tu sais. Ça peut paraître bizarre, quelqu'un de si âgé qui se confie à un ado de seize ans mais… Je veux que tu sois sûr que je suis là et si je suis fragile parfois, je suis aussi fort.

-Je le sais, Petit Prince, merci. »

Le lycéen soupira et se blottit contre Aizen. Il effleura la main de Sôsuke qui tenait l'enveloppe. Il avisa la forme à l'intérieur et conclut que c'était des billets d'avion.

« Qu'as-tu prévu, Sôsuke ?

-Que nous partions très loin, dans un autre pays, pendant une semaine. Pas plus puisque nous ne sommes pas en vacances. »

Ichigo ferma les yeux. Chérir le temps qu'il restait. Et l'idée de sécher les cours ne lui fit pas plus d'effet.

« Si tu dois partir définitivement… tu reviendras de temps en temps quand même, hein ? »

Aizen ne cilla pas et ne montra aucune émotion. Il connaissait la réponse, mais il ne la révéla pas à son jeune amant.

« Commence à faire tes valises, Petit Prince, nous partons ce soir.

-Et Papa ? Mes amis ? Grimmjow ? Je leur dis quoi… ?

-Je me suis occupé de ton père. Pour les autres, dis-leur simplement la vérité. »

Ichigo soupira encore, n'ayant pas le courage de demander ce que Sôsuke entendait précisément par 'occupé de son père' et il finit par afficher un sourire fébrile.

« Sôsuke… Tu sais, je ne regrette rien… Rien du tout. »

Pour toute réponse, Sôsuke embrassa les lèvres du plus jeune et le serra contre lui, comme s'il eut voulu le protéger de tout ce qui faisait partie de l'extérieur.

« Moi non plus, je ne regrette rien.

-Alors, on part où ? »

Ichigo avait repris sourire, rassérénant le plus âgé qui se trouvait un peu trop mélancolique ce jour.

« Un pays ensoleillé ? Une île perdue au milieu de la mer, tu penses à quoi ? »

Le lycéen réfléchit un instant et lança :

« Sûrement pas Caraïbes ou trucs du genre, tu as horreur des foules de touristes.

-Bien jusque là.

-Quelque chose en rapport avec la culture, vu qu'un génie ça sait pas se reposer… »

Ichigo avait un regard malicieux, bien plus vivant. C'était comme s'il renaissait après une longue période noire.

« Je dirais en Europe ! Italie ou… je sais pas hum… Y'a aussi l'Afrique du nord pas loin, non ?

-Tu brûles.

-… Hum… »

Le jeune homme fronçait les sourcils, se prêtant au jeu de la devinette avec plaisir.

« Bon, on va faire tous les pays ensoleillés !

-J'ai parlé d'une île. Ça vient ? »

Les yeux du plus jeune s'écarquillèrent soudain.

« La Grèce ? »

Aizen acquiesça avec un léger sourire, heureux de voir un visage radieux comme celui d'Ichigo. Il l'enlaça et le prit contre lui avant de s'allonger dans le lit. Le jeune homme lui prit l'enveloppe et sortit les billets.

« Mais c'est presque une lune de miel ! »

Ichigo éclata de rire tant la scène paraissait niaise. Il partait en Grèce avec son amant. Quel cliché ! Aizen le regardait, tout aussi amusé.

« Tu seras tellement occupé à rire qu'on pourra tout oublier un moment. »

Le rire d'Ichigo s'éteignit mais un léger sourire demeura.

« Tu sais, Sôsuke… Si je n'avais pas dit oui, j'aurais jamais pu découvrir à quel point tu pouvais être vieux jeu !

-Vieux jeu ?

-On voit bien qu'il y a quelques siècles de décalage entre nous, hein ?

-Serais-tu en train de dire que je suis vieux ? »

Ichigo enfonça son index dans le ventre de son amant, comme pour tâter.

« Brioche ? »

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard complice avant de s'embrasser. Après un moment, Ichigo ajouta avec le sérieux qui le caractérisait :

« Et j'aurais jamais pu voir à quel point Aizen Sôsuke peut être quelqu'un de bien. »

Il accompagna le tout d'un sourire malicieux et d'un baiser chaste.

CCC

Grimmjow se réveilla en sursaut cette nuit-là. Une explosion d'un reiatsu qu'il avait appris à reconnaître avec Urahara s'était fait remarquer. Un capitaine. Soul Society prenait les choses au sérieux. La veille, Grimmjow avait tenté de cacher une dizaine d'Arrancars fugitifs, tous plus ou moins comme Nell et ses frères. Ils étaient poursuivis depuis le matin par des shinigamis de la 11ème mais ils refusaient de se battre.

Si un seul de ces réfugiés du Hueco Mondo usait de violence, Soul Society profiterait de cela pour tous les massacrer.

Ichigo avait quitté la ville avec Aizen il y avait de cela à peine trois heures et Grimmjow finissait par se dire qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas revenir. Il n'en était pas encore au point de non-retour, mais l'étau se resserrait. Grimmjow ne sortait plus sans modifier son apparence, même s'il était toujours laissé pour mort, la prudence était mère de sûreté.

« Bordel… »

L'arrancar se dirigea vers la fenêtre mais ne vit rien. Cela voulait dire que le capitaine qui rôdait était à l'autre bout de la ville et éloigné du quartier où Aizen s'était établi. Visiblement, personne n'avait encore compris que la geôle de l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième était vide. Et heureusement, les choses empireraient plus encore et Grimmjow savait qu'à ce moment, il ne pourrait les endiguer. Comme s'il pouvait déjà y faire quelque chose.

« Grimm ! C'est… »

Nelliel venait d'entrer dans la chambre de Grimmjow. Elle semblait sous le choc, essoufflée comme si elle eut couru le marathon en vingt minutes.

« Nell, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

-Urahara s'est enfui de la ville ! »

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux. Même Urahara s'était enfui ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il était la cible principale de tous ces raids ? Si les shinigamis ne cherchaient que lui et qu'il se faisait attraper, tout reviendrait à la normale ? Grimmjow se gifla à cette idée. Il avait une dette envers Urahara, une énorme dette et il se devait de la payer.

« Il est pas fou. Aizen et Ichigo aussi.

-Mais… comment on va faire pour les aider ? Tous ces arrancars et ces shinigamis ! Plus d'une centaine ont été emmenés hier et ils ne leur feront sûrement aucun procès ! Ils vont les tuer, Grimm ! »

Grimmjow serra les poings. Que pouvaient-ils y faire ? Certes, ils étaient deux espadas de haut niveau, mais comment rivaliser avec la force armée de tout le Gotei ?

« On peut faire quoi, Nell ? On peut pas les arrêter à moins d'leur livrer Urahara, ce qu'on fera pas. Et si on les attaque pour protéger les fugitifs, ils sauront que deux puissants arrancars sont d'la partie et l'massacre commencera ! On peut faire quoi, Nell ? »

La jeune femme tomba à genoux, prête à pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas que l'un des siens meure. Elle avait la chance d'être sur terre avec un gigai adapté à ses pouvoirs parce qu'elle avait rencontré Ichigo et Grimmjow. Elle était un peu comme une pistonnée dans le fond et savoir que d'autres qui ne valaient pas moins qu'elle seraient tués la détruisait.

Nelliel était profondément attachée aux siens, et aussi aux humains. Si elle laissait un seul humain être blessé à cause des shinigamis, ou un seul de ses frères d'armes arrancars, elle ne pourrait plus se regarder en face. Pire, si elle échouait à les protéger, c'était Ichigo qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus regarder dans les yeux.

Grimmjow grogna, ne sachant pas comment réagir et hésitant sur ce qu'il pouvait faire pour la réconforter. Il n'était pas un sentimental malgré tout. Il avait appris quelques 'trucs' avec Ichigo, comme l'utilité de cette chose qui battait dans sa poitrine, mais de là à s'en servir. Maladroitement, il s'approcha de Nelliel et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. La seconde d'après, elle se blottissait contre Grimmjow qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autres que de l'enlacer doucement, avec une réserve prudente cependant.

« Grimm… Pourquoi on peut rien faire… C'est injuste ! Les arrancars et les shinigamis peuvent s'expliquer, nous sommes presque pareils, non ? »

Nelliel n'attendait pas de réponse, elle épanchait seulement son cœur sur l'épaule forte de Grimmjow. Une épaule qui semblait capable de supporter n'importe quel poids.

« Les hollows et les shinigamis s'affrontent depuis toujours, Nell… C'est dans l'ordre des choses, ils ont pas besoin d'raison pour se battre.

-C'est stupide ! Rien ne peut être créé dans ce but ! »

Grimmjow préféra ne pas renchérir. Il ne comprenait pas réellement où voulait en venir Nelliel. Désirait-elle que les deux grandes 'espèces' vivent en harmonie ou, à défaut, en cohabitation ? C'était utopique. Comment imaginer un tel monde ? Un monde où shinigami et hollows ne seraient pas ennemis, un monde où il pourrait être avec Ichigo sans que cela ne soit interdit. Grimmjow se rendit compte que, finalement, s'ils pouvaient faire la paix, cela serait beau. Lui, le hollow attitré de la Destruction pourrait-il se faire à un monde de paix ?

« Je dois… aller protéger mes frères, je… je peux pas les laisser se faire attraper et tuer sans même être avec eux ! »

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils.

« Non, tu dois rester avec moi ! Si tu vas avec eux tu vas…

-Je ne peux pas les abandonner, Grimm ! Comprend-moi ! »

L'ex numéro six détourna le regard en serrant dents et poings. Ils étaient dans une impasse, une terrible impasse. Il regarda Nelliel se redresser et essuyer ses yeux rougis. Elle avait un air grave tout à coup, comme si elle comprenait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir mais juste des actes symboliques pour créer des martyres à une cause perdue.

« Je… je te remercie profondément, Grimmjow. Sans toi, je serais déjà morte et je n'aurais pas revu Ichigo. »

Grimmjow secoua la tête, refusant d'admettre que les choses pouvaient finir ainsi. Mais c'était la guerrière qu'il avait face à lui. L'empêcher de faire ce que son honneur ou son cœur lui dictait, c'était la bafouer. Il se redressa et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« De rien, Nell. S'il le faut, je le ref'rai. »

Les deux arrancars se regardèrent un long moment, comme s'ils discutaient muettement. Quand la porte se ferma et que le silence envahit l'appartement, Grimmjow n'avait pas bougé. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, ou peut-être simplement regarder le désastre. Mais il n'en était pas capable.

Il s'assit au bord de son lit et essaya de sentir les reiatsu qui emplissaient la ville. Des combats, des morts, des blessés. Des officiers et un capitaine pour détruire tout ce qu'il restait de bon dans leur peuple d'arrancars. Grimmjow n'avait jamais été altruiste, il était plus proche d'un monstre d'égoïsme, se fichant bien de voir les autres crever, mais depuis qu'il côtoyait Nell, depuis qu'il côtoyait Ichigo, il avait acquis quelque chose de nouveau…

Un cœur qui le poussait à partir, au moins pour la regarder mourir.

CCC

« Courez par là ! Vite ! »

Nelliel déboulait dans les ruelles, suivie par une dizaine d'arrancars. Ils avaient tous ou presque quitté leur gigai, les rendant plus détectables mais bien plus rapides. Ils tentaient d'échapper à un groupe de shinigami de la douzième division. Nell avait pu se renseigner sur les capitaines et savait que ce dernier n'hésitait pas à placer des bombes sur ses propres hommes pour en faire des kamikazes.

« Réfugiez-vous par là !

-Nell-sama ! Vous devez nous laisser, enfuyez-vous !

-Pour sûr, vous êtes plus importante que nous tous ! »

Nell fronça les sourcils et voulut contredire immédiatement Pesche et Dondochakka mais d'autres arrancars s'arrêtèrent et lancèrent à leur tour :

« Nelliel-sama ! Vous devez rester vivante !

-Nous allons vous protéger, vous êtes notre général ! »

L'ex-espada sentit le reiatsu du capitaine se rapprocher très dangereusement. Elle dégaina son zanpakuto et rétorqua :

« Quel général je serais si je vous abandonnais ? Mon rôle est de vous protéger, courez là-bas, je vais le retenir ! »

Les plus faibles partirent à contre-cœur mais un peu soulagés car les fracciones de l'ancienne Tercera étaient toujours là pour la soutenir. Les fracciones étaient, du reste, beaucoup plus sérieuses qu'à leur habitude, dans un gigai qui reflétaient leur vraie forme et non la minimisée.

« Nell-sama, nous nous battrons jusqu'au bout ! »

Elle regarda ses deux frères, le regard entre gravité et amour. Elle sentait le reiatsu la suivre et décida de partir dans un endroit plus large, plus dégagé. Ils seraient des cibles faciles, cela détournerait l'attention.

« Etes-vous prêts à mourir s'il le faut ? »

La voix de l'espada était triste, résignée.

« Oui ! Pour Nell-sama et notre liberté !

-Pour sûr ! »

Nelliel soupira et gonfla sa poitrine de courage. Elle ferait face. Elle avait horreur de se battre, la violence la répugnait, mais elle devait remplir son rôle. Les martyres étaient les premiers à tomber et donnaient du courage. Si elle mourait, Ichigo serait effondré, mais on écouterait sûrement plus Ichigo qu'elle, l'ancienne espada. Elle devait servir d'exemple et elle n'hésiterait pas à mourir s'il le fallait.

« Oh, des cibles faciles ? Serait-ce un piège ? »

Nelliel serra ses mains sur la fusée de Gamuza, prête à se défendre, mais pas à combattre. Elle remarqua tout à coup une fumée inquiétante, elle comprit que ça devait être toxique.

« Chante, Gamuza ! »

Sa transformation dissipa les volutes nocives et laissa apparaître un shinigami à l'allure de cauchemar. Nelliel avait peur, mais elle savait que c'était une bonne peur. Celle qui la ferait bouger pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait. Ses deux frères derrière elle.

« Nous ne voulons pas combattre, nous voulons parler à votre Sôtaicho. »

Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Devait-elle en déduire que c'était peine perdue ?

« Nous voulons…

-J'ai entendu. Je ne suis pas sourd. Mais on va dire que je n'ai rien entendu quand même car je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'étudier un arrancar femelle qui a une seconde forme… »

Le capitaine avait un sourire de dément. Cela glaça les sangs de Nelliel qui ne savait comment réagir. Elle ne devait pas attaquer, sous aucun prétexte, sinon les restes de son peuple seraient massacrés. Mais cet homme ne voulait pas entendre sa requête pourtant légitime !

« Les Arrancars ont des âmes au même titre que les shinigamis. Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous parquer et de nous exterminer comme des animaux ! »

Mayuri hocha la tête, n'écoutant pas une seule seconde Nelliel qui s'égosillait. De tous les capitaines sur lequel elle pouvait tomber, c'était sans doute celui qui l'écouterait le moins. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas quelqu'un de plus compréhensif ? On lui avait parlé de capitaines avenants et qui étaient réellement mus par une sorte de justice.

« Mais vous êtes tous des animaux, et mes sujets d'expérience. »

Nelliel faillit reculer, intimidée, mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle allait mourir si elle n'attaquait pas. Mais elle préférait mourir que de lancer l'ordre du massacre. Alors qu'elle pliait une de ses pattes de cheval en un geste d'abandon du combat, toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Grimmjow. Grimmjow qui serait le seul capable de diriger toutes les opérations sans jamais ciller. Grimmjow qui avait un cœur mais qui savait ne pas l'écouter, en faire un bloc de glace, pour que les choses se passent au mieux et elle… elle qui vivait guidée par son amour pour tous les êtres vivants et innocents.

« Nous ne souhaitons pas combattre. Répéta-t-elle. Nous demandons audience auprès du Sotaicho. »

Nelliel sursauta quand le capitaine sortit son zanpakuto et prononça le mot bankai. Elle avait eu une belle démonstration du pouvoir de ce mot avec Ichigo et aurait préféré ne jamais avoir ce genre de chose contre elle. Elle resta immobile, mais planta son zanpakuto dans le sol.

« Nous ne souhaitons pas combattre. Entendez notre requête, nous ne voulons pas faire couler de sang. »

Une énorme monstruosité, ressemblant à une sorte de bébé affreux, était apparue devant Nelliel. Elle écarquilla les yeux, apeurée, mais elle ne faillit pas. Elle devait rester droite et fière, que son sacrifice devienne un exemple pour commencer des négociations. Tout ça à cause de Gin. Pour une vengeance…

L'antilope regarda vers les immeubles en croyant sentir un regard sur elle. Elle avisa, tout en haut d'un gratte-ciel, une silhouette qui portait une capuche. Grimmjow. Il était venu la voir mourir finalement. Elle esquissa un sourire et se gonfla de courage. Sa mort serait utile, les shinigamis de la douzième ne pourraient pas tous tenir leur langue et les rumeurs se répandraient et les rumeurs étaient ce qu'il y avait de moins maîtrisable et de plus puissant.

Comme une traînée de poudre, on dirait que les shinigami avaient exécuté trois arrancars qui avaient baissé les armes et ne demandaient qu'une audience dans l'espoir de faire une trêve. Et Soul Society deviendrait l'oppresseur de la paix, perdrait sa légitimité.

« Nous le répétons encore ! »

Nelliel parlait plus fort, sa voix était déterminée.

« Nous ne voulons pas de violence, nous cherchons la paix entre nos peuples ! »

Plus haut, Grimmjow observait silencieusement. Il ne pouvait être remarqué, cachant trop bien son reiatsu, mais cela lui faisait une belle jambe. Serait-il, au final, le dernier Espada ? Allait-il devoir dire adieu à cette ancienne Tercera qui avait toutes les qualités du monde, sauf celle de se battre ? De toute évidence, oui.

Depuis dix minutes où l'arrancar observait la scène, il était venu à une conclusion. Nelliel n'avait pas eu de chance. D'autres capitaines l'auraient sans doute écoutée. Mais ce n'était pas le bon. Une chance sur dix n'est-ce pas ?

Grimmjow serrait les poings. Ichigo lui en voudrait quand il découvrirait qu'il n'avait rien fait pour aider Nell. Il crierait sûrement sur lui, peut-être le frapperait-il pour lui faire rentrer dans le crâne qu'on ne doit pas abandonner les amis, qu'il faut mourir pour eux s'il le faut. Peut-être ferait-il cela…

« Adieu, Nell. »

Lorsque la monstruosité dorée se mit en branle, Grimmjow sentit sa gorge se nouer d'anxiété. Il espérait que Nell meure d'un coup, que ce fou furieux ne puisse pas lui faire de mal. Il espéra qu'elle ferme les yeux et ne sente rien d'autre que la fin qui l'enlaçait. Et pas cette ardente destruction. Il croisa son regard, elle n'avait aucune peur, elle lui sourit, il ne sut pas quoi faire.

Alors il se contenta de la regarder.

Après, ce fut une violente explosion et des mots étranges, quelque chose comme 'Danku'. Grimmjow se mit immédiatement sur la défensive, sentant qu'un intrus s'était invité sur cette scène morbide. Pantera dégainée, il regarda plus bas ce qui se passait.

Alors que la fumée de l'explosion se dissipait, on entendit une voix.

« Ma ma ma… Les choses vont mal, on dirait. Hein, Nell-chan ? »

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu!**


	28. Ranbu no Melody SID

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 27

_Ranbu no Melody_

« Ma ma ma, on dirait que ça va mal ! Hein, Nell-chan ? »

Nelliel était stupéfaite, abasourdie. Un peu plus et elle faisait une syncope. Elle dévisageait le shinigami devant elle, n'osant y croire. Gin Ichimaru, le responsable de tout ce massacre, venait de lui sauver la vie ? Aurait-il des remords d'avoir déclenché l'extermination pure et simple de tous les arrancars ?

« Bonjour, à toi aussi, Nell-chan. J'espère que tu vas bien ? »

Gin s'était retourné vers l'ancienne Tercera. Elle secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi ? »

L'ancien capitaine tourna à nouveau le dos à la jeune femme.

« J'en sais rien. »

Mensonges.

« Merci, Gin…

-Hm, de rien, je suppose ! »

Le bruit assourdissant du bébé monstrueux rappela les deux personnes sur Terre. Il y avait toujours un capitaine psychopathe qui les menaçait.

« Et on trouve même le dernier des traîtres ? »

L'homme aux cheveux argentés agita la main devant lui. C'était drôle de voir que personne n'avait encore remarqué que la cellule d'Aizen était vide.

« Trop d'honneur, Kurotsuchi-Taicho !

-Ta tête est mise à prix. »

Nelliel restait pantoise devant les deux capitaines. Un peu plus et elle aurait cru que deux fous discutaient. Le capitaine de la 12ème avait des tics assez étranges, sa tête avait déjà même fait un tour complet ! Tandis que Gin semblait jouer avec sa vie autant qu'avec sa langue en provoquant son ennemi. Que se passait-il enfin ?

« Ichimaru-Taicho ! »

L'arrancar tourna la tête et aperçut le Vice-capitaine de la 3ème division. Elle fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il ? Il y avait même Rangiku !

« Que faites-vous là ? demanda Mayuri. Vous n'avez pas été envoyés en mission que je sache.

-Vous ne pouvez pas tuer cette arrancar alors qu'elle clame être là en paix ! rétorqua Rangiku. Vous avez l'obligation de la conduire au Sotaicho, Kurotsuchi-Taicho !

-Nous vous empêcherons de la tuer ! »

Gin haussa un sourcil.

« Tiens ? Mon petit Izuru est devenu bien courageux ! Je suis fier de toi ! »

Le concerné rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, incroyablement gêné du comportement de son ancien capitaine. Même dans une situation pareille, certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

« ça ne me dit pas de quel droit vous êtes ici, à discuter avec un traître. »

Le bankai du capitaine se tourna lentement vers les deux officiers, menaçant.

« Le seriez-vous aussi ? »

Alors que les pointes acérées et empoisonnées s'approchaient de plus en plus, une nouvelle voix et un reiatsu écrasant se firent ressentir.

« Cessez de menacer mes hommes, Kurotsuchi-Taicho. »

Le capitaine roula des yeux.

« Kuchiki-Taicho ? Quelle surprise…

-Nous allons ramener cette arrancar à Soul Society. »

Nelliel restait sur la défensive. Elle avait profité d'un moment d'inattention de la part des shinigamis pour envoyer ses frères se cacher. Elle regardait les deux capitaines en service avec méfiance. Gin s'approcha d'elle et lança :

« J'espère que cela suffira à t'aider. Kuchiki-Taicho est très froid mais c'est un grand sentimental ! »

Le concerné lança un regard noir à Ichimaru mais n'interrompit pas le cours de son discours.

« Nous retournons à Soul Society. Arrancar …?

-Nelliel Tu Oderschvank. Ancienne Tercera Espada. Je vous suis, Kuchiki-Taicho. »

Rangiku ouvrit une porte et regarda Gin, inquiète, allait-il se faire tuer ? Il ne serait sûrement pas épargné étant donné qu'il était un partisan d'Aizen. La politique de Soul Society envers les proches d'Aizen était sans pitié : la mort.

Gin croisa son regard et lui sourit, amusé comme s'il allait jouer une bonne partie de chat. Il tapota l'épaule d'Izuru et le poussa vers la porte en même temps que Byakuya suivait Nelliel des yeux avec prudence et sa froideur naturelle.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait du dernier ? »

Byakuya regarda Gin et répondit sans la moindre émotion.

« Ce qu'on doit faire des traîtres. »

Nelliel sursauta.

« Non ! Il…

-Na, laisse tomber, Nell-chan, je m'y attendais après tout ! »

L'arrancar voulut faire demi-tour et s'interposer mais elle avait un autre devoir sur ses épaules. Elle devait obliger Soul Society à faire la paix et… Elle ne voulait pas abandonner Gin, il venait de lui sauver la vie !

« Avancez, s'il vous plaît. »

Rangiku gardait les yeux baissés et poussait Nelliel à avancer. Kira en fit de même. Tous étaient résignés. C'était une guerre après tout, c'était normal qu'il y ait des morts, non ? Gin leva les yeux au ciel. C'était peut-être sa plus belle bourde, non ? S'il n'avait pas sauvé Nelliel, sans aucun doute Ichigo aurait été en colère, donc Aizen lui en aurait voulu et jamais ça ne se serait arrêté. Et puis maintenant, ça permettrait de faire la paix entre les camps, enfin il espérait.

Chaque cause à ses martyres après tout ?

Oui, sans doute.

CCC

Grimmjow était sur le qui-vive. Il guettait le moindre signe de relâchement d'attention. Nelliel ne voulait pas que Gin se fasse exécuter, il se devait de respecter cette volonté comme une dernière car pour lui, Nelliel partait pour être tuée par les hautes instances de cette saleté de Soul Society.

Kuchiki tournait les talons, surveillant étroitement Nell, tant mieux. Rangiku et Kira étaient très occupés à ne pas montrer leur chagrin face à la future perte de leur capitaine… Et le dernier réfléchissait certainement à ce qu'il allait faire subir à Ichimaru. D'un côté, Grimmjow n'aurait pas été contre qu'on remette un peu le serpent à sa place, mais il n'était pas en droit de le faire.

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Ichigo, son code d'honneur changeait radicalement.

L'ancien sexta se torturait les méninges à la recherche de la meilleure solution. Celle qui sauverait Gin et son anonymat. Il grogna, mécontent. Tout cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il posa sa main sur la lame de son arme et murmura :

« Grince, Pantera. »

Personne n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qui se passa. En une seconde, on sentit une énorme explosion de reiatsu, un coup de vent et Gin avait disparu.

CCC

« Si j'avais cru ça…

-Ta gueule ! »

Grimmjow tenait Gin à la gorge, irradiant de colère.

« J'ai risqué de me faire repérer pour te sauver !

-Je ne t'avais rien demandé, tu sais. »

Gin souriait comme à son habitude, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement Grimmjow. Les deux hommes se tenaient dans l'entrée de l'appartement que les deux arrancars partageaient.

« Tu allais laisser Nell-chan se faire tuer, je t'ai épargné plein de problèmes avec Ichigo-chan et Aizen, tu devrais m'être reconnaissant. »

L'ancien espada ne se retint pas et frappa violemment Gin au visage. Tombé par terre, le shinigami cracha un peu de sang et lança :

« Oh, je suppose que c'est pour avoir dénoncé notre cher Urahara ?

-Tu savais c'que tu faisais en l'balançant. Tu savais qu'ils lanceraient des raids en masse ! Tu croyais quoi, qu'Aizen serait assez con pour rester ici et s'faire attraper ? »

Grimmjow fulminait.

« C'est étonnant ça… En plus d'avoir gentiment baissé les bras, le petit Jaggerjack protège son ancien maître ? »

Le concerné se figea, mais seulement pour mieux exploser. Il frappa à nouveau Gin et le cloua au sol.

« Je ne protègerai plus jamais Aizen ! Il articulait bien chaque mot. Celui que je protège, c'est Ichigo ! Et tes conneries vont le détruire !

-Dit celui qui l'avait violé. »

Grimmjow serra les dents et recula d'un pas, conscient de ses crimes. Il serra les poings mais ne détourna pas le regard.

« Etonnant qu'Aizen ne t'ait pas tué pour cela, hein ? Qu'as-tu fait pour obtenir son pardon… je serais curieux de le savoir…

-J'ai pas besoin d'son pardon.

-Alors c'est ce brave Ichigo qui l'a persuadé que tu n'étais pas responsable… Juste fou ? »

Grimmjow se retourna d'un geste et attrapa Gin par le col prêt à le frapper de nouveau.

« J'ai payé ma dette ! J'ai saigné corps et âme pour éponger un crime dont tu étais à moitié responsable ! Maintenant c'est à toi de réparer les pots cassés ! A cause de toi et de ta foutue haine pour Aizen, de nombreux arrancars sont morts !

-Mais Grimmjow, tu te fiches de ces arrancars.

-Non ! Tu t'gourres complètement !

-Non, je suis certain. Tu veux les protéger parce que tu sais que c'est ce qu'Ichigo aurait fait. Tu es en colère parce que tu n'as pas réussi à m'arrêter avant.

-Et alors ? rugit l'arrancar. Ça fait quoi d'différent ?

-Un simple ami n'irait pas jusque là. Un amant, peut-être. »

Grimmjow relâcha sa prise et lança un regard suspicieux à Gin, tout à coup plus calme.

« Que veux-tu insinuer ?

-Que tu n'as toujours pas dépassé tes sentiments.

-J'vois pas en quoi ça t'concerne ! Ichigo m'a gardé auprès d'lui, j'ferai tout pour mériter cette place. Maintenant, casse-toi. »

Ichimaru se redressa convenablement et épousseta son vêtement. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est tout ?

-T'veux que j'te rétame ?

-Oh non, je sais bien que tu en es totalement capable ! »

Le regard agressif de l'arrancar donna la réplique.

« Combien de temps crois-tu que tu vas tenir à cette place, comme un simple ami ?

-C'pas tes oignons.

-Je trouve étrange qu'Aizen soit si peu réticent à l'idée de t'avoir dans les parages, une idée, Grimmjow ? »

Le susnommé fronça les sourcils. Où Gin voulait-il en venir à la fin ? Ce n'était pas Aizen qui décidait, c'était Ichigo. Et si Ichigo voulait qu'il reste, il resterait. C'est vrai que ça n'expliquait pas vraiment pourquoi Aizen l'avait 'guéri'… Réellement parce qu'Ichigo lui avait demandé ?

« Bien, je m'en vais.

-Et vite.

-Ah là là, t'inquiète pas tant, je vais veiller sur Nell-chan, je l'aime bien après tout ! »

Grimmjow lança un regard en coin, méfiant, à Gin. Ce dernier ouvrait la porte de l'appartement, prêt à partir. Mais son pas était trop lent, comme s'il se battait avec sa bouche pour ne pas dire à haute voix ce que son cœur hurlait silencieusement. Alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée, l'abaissant, il s'arrêta.

« Je suis désolé. »

Et ce fut tout.

Seul dans le hall d'entrée, Grimmjow serra les poings. Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait réussi à… pardonner à Gin. Alors que c'était aussi un salaud dans son genre, non ? Il avait réussi à lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait et causé et… Pourquoi se sentait-il si soulagé ? Grimmjow glissa contre le mur, assis par terre, en pleine contemplation du plafond, le regard dur et profond.

C'est seul dans cet appartement résolument vide qu'il comprit plusieurs choses. Il n'était plus habitué à la solitude et ça faisait mal. Seul dans le silence, dans l'expectative, ses griffes pour la première fois impuissantes. Il se sentait faible. Mais malgré la douleur, malgré ce rappel, il se sentait incroyablement bien.

Il était soulagé, complètement soulagé. La solitude ne faisait pas si mal, le fait de savoir qu'Ichigo resterait son ami ne lui faisait pas si mal, parce que maintenant… en pardonnant Gin…

Maintenant il s'était enfin pardonné.

CCC

Ichigo rangea son appareil photo après avoir encore immortalisé une île aux couleurs éclatantes. Un sourire sage éclairait son visage dérangé par ses cheveux battus par le vent. Il respira une grande bouffée d'air marin, se gonflant les poumons de courage et d'énergie. Il comprenait mieux le but d'Aizen en venant ici.

Il y avait un peu du fait qu'il devait se cacher pendant les plus gros raids de shinigamis, mais ils avaient tous les deux besoin de se poser. Et cette fois-ci, Ichigo savait que ni Grimmjow ni Gin ne viendraient les interrompre. Il resterait avec son amant, à profiter du temps qu'il restait. Il ne niait pas le futur, mais seul avec Sôsuke, il essayait d'apprendre à l'accepter.

Pas à se résigner.

Ichigo ne baissait jamais les bras. Mais il avait appris à respecter le choix de quelqu'un si ce dernier ne voulait pas certaines choses… Au départ, Ichigo s'était élevé contre Sôsuke. Il lui disait que Soul Society écouterait forcément son héros. Il disait qu'il pourrait parler au nom d'Aizen, dire qu'il n'était pas mauvais en réalité, dire qu'il pouvait montrer qu'il ne serait plus une menace. Et ça aurait été tout à fait le caractère d'Ichigo.

Foncer, se faire entendre et répéter le message jusqu'à ce qu'il gagne enfin. Parce que quelque part, personne d'autre que lui n'avait autant de volonté à se faire entendre. Comme avait murmuré Sôsuke avec une pointe d'amusement, le Petit Prince réclame son mouton avec insistance…

Mais Ichigo en était revenu. Aizen ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne en pitié. S'il voulait qu'on le pardonne, il lui fallait montrer quelque chose de très spécial. Une chose dont tout le monde le croyait dépourvu. Et cette chose si précieuse, il l'avait offerte, c'était son secret avec son Petit Prince, il devait rester entre eux.

Alors Ichigo avait accepté.

Il ne s'était pas résigné car il espérait toujours qu'un miracle puisse être provoqué. Il espérait toujours qu'Aizen puisse vivre hors d'une prison… Mais il savait que cette fois, il ne devrait pas se battre pour. Il y a des moments où même les héros ne peuvent rien faire n'est-ce pas ? Ichigo secoua la tête et but une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau.

Ces pensées n'étaient pas les siennes. Mais il les respecterait.

« Petit Prince ?

-Hum ? »

Ichigo se retourna et accepta le baiser que lui donna son amant. Il le regarda ensuite, l'œil malicieux.

« ça te plaît ?

-Bien sûr ! »

Le plus jeune prit la main de son amant et la serra entre ses doigts. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule et se laissa bercer par le bruit de la mer. Les embruns salés lui donnaient soif, mais il aimait beaucoup. C'était quelque chose auquel il n'était pas habitué.

« Dis, si tu dois partir, où iras-tu ? »

Sôsuke continua de fixer l'horizon mais on voyait qu'il réfléchissait à sa réponse.

« Je ne sais pas.

-Tu préfères ne pas me le dire au cas où ? »

Le concerné regarda tendrement Ichigo et resserra sa main autour de celle plus fragile, répondant par son silence.

« Tu sais, je t'oublierai jamais.

-Petit Prince ?

-Je connais la chose qui te fait le plus souffrir, alors je veux que tu saches que tu ne seras jamais seul. Je penserai toujours à toi. »

Aizen tint un instant le regard brûlant et déterminé doublé d'un sourire radieux d'Ichigo et finit par détourner la tête. Si seulement Ichigo savait ce qu'il avait prévu de faire… Penserait-il à lui à travers la haine ? Il se retint d'afficher un sourire triste. Même si ce n'était que la haine qui les liait, c'était déjà bien assez pour lui. Mieux que rien.

« Merci, Petit Prince.

-C'est quoi le programme ?

-Ce ferry va nous déposer sur une île où nous trouverons notre voilier.

-Notre voilier ?

-Oui, j'ai pensé que, quitte à se ressourcer, nous faisions mieux de rester entre nous. »

Le lycéen sourit, amusé.

« Monsieur Parfait, tss... C'est énorme comment tu calcules toujours tout ! As-tu au moins une fois eu un problème dans toutes tes prévisions ?

-Juste une fois.

-Oh ? Vraiment ?

-Oui, toi. Je n'ai jamais réussi à calculer totalement avec toi dans les facteurs. »

Le jeune homme roula des yeux et répondit en plaisantant :

« Au moins je t'aurais fait redescendre sur Terre !

-Tu n'as pas idée, Petit Prince… »

Le plus âgé voulut enlacer et embrasser son jeune amant, mais il s'échappa de son étreinte avec un sourire malicieux. La seconde d'après, il prenait des photos d'Aizen en rafale avant de s'enfuir joyeusement vers leur cabine.

Sôsuke soupira, amusé malgré lui, et emboîta le pas énergique du jeune homme. Il parvint à leur cabine rapidement, une des plus grandes et des plus confortables du ferry. Il entra et referma la porte mais n'aperçut aucun signe de son jeune amant.

« Petit Prince ? »

Le plus âgé sourit, mi-surpris et amusé quand deux bras l'enlacèrent à la taille, par derrière. Il demeura un court instant ainsi, à savourer ce moment câlin. Ichigo était tellement borné qu'il avait parfois du mal à montrer ce genre de gestes affectueux.

Aizen se retourna pour être face au lycéen et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Les bras d'Ichigo glissèrent plus haut dans son dos et les rapprochèrent plus près. Après un long moment, ils rompirent le baiser, et, un sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme murmura :

« Alors, on fait quoi, Vieil Ours ? »

Sôsuke ricana, amusé et faisant semblant d'être offusqué. Il avança jusqu'à bloquer Ichigo contre la porte et approcha ses lèvres dans le creux de son oreille.

« Je vais t'apprendre la politesse pour les aînés ? »

Ichigo rit doucement et, toujours avec ce même regard provocateur, enroula la nuque de son amant de ses bras.

« Je demande à voir… »

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau, un peu plus brutalement. Ichigo cherchait à dominer le baiser avec détermination, même si au final il se laissa faire. Il aimait trop sentir les mains de Sôsuke parcourir son corps comme s'il l'admirait. Il soupira fortement quand les lèvres glissèrent dans son cou et les mains dans le bas de son dos.

« Je sens que la traversée va être rapide… »

Ichigo étouffa un rire.

« Tu vas pas te plaindre ? »

Ils se regardèrent encore et leurs lèvres ne restèrent pas isolées plus d'une seconde.

CCC

Grimmjow raccrocha le téléphone et ne put retenir un soupir fatigué. Il avait passé les trois derniers jours depuis le départ de Nell à aider les arrancars fugitifs à s'enfuir dans un bâtiment désaffecté et protégé par une barrière magique. Urahara s'était enfui avec les deux enfants et Tessai, mais Yoruichi, elle, était restée pour aider.

Les deux félins ne s'entendaient pas particulièrement bien. En même temps, Grimmjow s'entendait avec très peu de monde, surtout quand Ichigo n'était pas là pour lui dire de faire un effort. Mais malgré son inimitié avec Yoruichi, Grimmjow reconnaissait qu'elle était très utile et d'une grande âme pour risquer sa vie en les aidant. Parce que pour le moment, les soi-disant pourparlers entre Nell (si elle était toujours vivante) et Soul Society n'avaient toujours pas menés à la moindre trêve.

« Nous vous dirons quand vous pourrez sortir sans crainte ! En attendant, restez ici ! »

Grimmjow lança un regard en coin à la femme-chat tout en guettant les alentour.

« J'en r'viens toujours pas que t'aies pu faire autant d'place dans ce hangar…

-Hé hé ! »

Elle lança un regard malicieux à l'arrancar qui se contenta de grogner pour réponse. Yoruichi et Urahara, avant de partir, avait réussi à aménager un sous-sol en espèce d'immense étendue urbaine, avec des immeubles, des squares et même un supermarché. Ils disaient que c'était au cas où Soul Society devenait plus menaçante. Grimmjow avait jeté un froid en lançant franchement que c'était foutu si Soul Society décidait de les exterminer.

Alors que l'ancien espada regardait encore le hangar 'fantôme', il sentit un reiatsu exploser à l'est.

« Qu'est-ce que…

-Je connais ces reiatsus ! s'exclama Yoruichi. Ce sont Rukia, Renji et Byakuya-boy ! »

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux mais ne se laissa pas désarçonner.

« Byakuya-boy ? Le coincé qui a laissé Gin dans la merde avec l'autre taré ?

-Naaa, il pouvait pas ordonner qu'on protège quelqu'un qu'on considère comme un traitre.

-Ah.

-T'as du mal avec l'autorité, hein ?

-J't'emmerde.

-ça devait être drôle du temps de Las Noches, Aizen te punissait souvent non ? »

Grimmjow lança un regard noir à Yoruichi qui comprit qu'elle avait franchi la limite. Elle s'amusait souvent à pousser les gens à bout mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Qu'est-ce qui liait Grimmjow et Aizen au final ? Simplement la haine qu'un fauve peut ressentir envers celui qui croyait pouvoir le dompter ?

Grimmjow n'attendit pas que Yoruichi ait fini son introspection pour prendre congé. Du reste, elle en fit de même. Bientôt, la rue ne fut plus qu'une rue normale avec un vieux hangar d'une usine abandonnée.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que l'arrancar observait silencieusement les shinigamis parcourir la ville, il reçut un appel de Chad. Il avait eu du mal à donner ses coordonnées aux amis d'Ichigo. C'était dans ce genre de moments qu'Ichigo s'inquiétait pour Grimmjow. Parce qu'en voyant toute la réticence qu'il avait à simplement accorder sa confiance, il se demandait à quel point il pouvait être important pour l'ancien espada. Etait-il le seul vrai lien que Grimmjow avait ?

Grimmjow ignorait tout des interrogations d'Ichigo. Lui-même, il ne réfléchissait pas jusque là. Il avait Ichigo, et tant qu'il pouvait être près de lui, tout allait bien. Et il ne fallait surtout pas penser à autre chose.

Au final, Ichigo avait dû batailler des heures durant pour que l'arrancar daigne accepter le numéro de l'ami qui avait toujours veillé ses arrières. Bon an mal an, Grimmjow l'Obstiné avait rendu les armes face à Ichigo le Borné.

« Chad ?

-Il faut que tu viennes voir ça, Grimmjow. »

L'ancien espada fronça les sourcils. Il ne faisait confiance à personne. Ichigo était l'exception et Isshin était le seul pour qui il n'avait pas le choix. Mais en dehors de ça, seulement des ennemis contre lesquels il devait toujours être sur ses gardes. En premier lieu Aizen, ou même Urahara. Il n'avait jamais fait confiance à l'ancien de la douzième pour de bonnes raisons. Il le respectait néanmoins pour ses actes courageux envers les fugitifs mais cela s'arrêtait là.

Alors faire confiance à un homme qu'il n'avait rencontré que quelques fois…

« C'est grave ?

-A propos de Nelliel. J'ai surpris quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser. »

Nelliel ? Grimmjow tiqua. C'était la deuxième exception finalement. Il marqua un silence et finit par répondre.

« Où ça ?

-Près du square central. »

Le fauve acquiesça, passa sa capuche sur la tête, modifia un peu son visage également et camoufla son reiatsu. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'au square indiqué, c'était très près du hangar où il était caché et repéra de suite Chad et Inoue. Ils étaient assis sur un banc, ils semblaient un peu perturbés. Il fronça les sourcils, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Grimmjow ! appela Inoue.

-Ouais ouais, ça va… Tais-toi j'suis là, je… »

Grimmjow se figea tout à coup. Il ne pouvait plus avancer du tout. Il posa sa main dans le vide, juste devant lui et elle fut bloquée. Un mur ? Il y avait un mur invisible devant lui ? Il ne réfléchit pas deux secondes de plus, le mot s'imposa de lui-même. Piège. Il devait fuir au plus vite sinon il ne pourrait continuer sa mission et…

« Bordel ! »

Un autre mur. Il était enfermé dans un carré invisible. Il serra les poings et cracha après les deux humains :

« C'vot' manière de traiter vos potes ?

-Attend, on va t'expliquer c'est…

-Nécessaire. »

Une nouvelle fois s'était fait entendre. Grimmjow fit volte-face et tomba sur le capitaine de la sixième division. Il porta la main à son arme immédiatement.

« Ne lève pas ton arme ! Gémit Inoue. Ils veulent nous parler de Nell-chan !

-T'parles ! Ils l'ont d'jà tuée et ils viennent terminer l'travail ! J'crèverai pas comme ça ! »

L'arrancar libéra son reiatsu immédiatement. Il afficha un sourire carnassier en avisant les deux humains qui peinaient à le supporter. Il remarqua tout à coup qu'il y avait deux personnes supplémentaires. S'il se souvenait bien, Rukia et Renji. De très bons amis d'Ichigo.

« Arrête ! Ils suffoquent ! »

Grimmjow tiqua tout à coup. Les autres arrancars dans le hangar devaient aussi suffoquer sous sa pression spirituelle, non ? S'il les tuait, les sauver n'aurait servi à rien ! Il serra les dents et lança un regard empli de haine au capitaine face à lui.

« J'm'en tape de vos vies. Qu'est-ce vous voulez ? »

Les différents shinigamis et humains se regardèrent un moment.

« Rukia. »

La voix de Byakuya se fit comprendre de tous. La petite femme s'avança vers Grimmjow, elle avait un air grave.

« On dit… que tu es très ami avec Ichigo.

-Ouais, ça t'pose un problème ? »

Ne pouvant se battre, Grimmjow avait repris son attitude nonchalante et agressive : mains dans les poches et air méprisant. Surtout quand il était face à ceux qui, depuis la fin de la guerre, n'étaient pas venus remercier leur héros et meilleur ami.

« Un traité de paix est en cours de rédaction ! »

Rukia fit les gros yeux à Renji.

« Il va jamais s'calmer sinon.

-Et il a raison ! Qu'est-ce qui m'prouve que vous avez pas buté Nell ? Pourquoi pas simplement transmettre aux deux autres qui m'auraient dit ensuite ? Alors j'me répète, vous voulez quoi d'moi ? »

Les trois shinigamis ne dirent rien pendant un long moment.

« Nelliel nous a dit beaucoup de choses sur toi. Elle dit que c'est grâce à toi que le Hueco Mondo n'est pas en guerre. »

Grimmjow fronça violemment les sourcils. Pourquoi Nelliel avait-elle parlé de lui ? Comment ferait-il pour rester anonyme maintenant ? Si les choses tournaient au vinaigre, il serait le premier à être exécuté !

Byakuya reprit la parole.

« Et nous sommes ici pour t'amener à Soul Society. En fonction de ta coopération, ils veulent te nommer roi du Hueco Mondo. »

Grimmjow éclata de rire. Un long moment. Quand il se calma enfin, tout le monde le regardait, inquiet. Il commença à s'expliquer, le regard simplement empli de haine.

« Alors on va être clair. J'vais même être très clair. Je suis pas avec vous. J'vous déteste, j'vous hais, tout c'que vous voulez. La seule raison qui m'pousse à vivre dans l'même monde que vous, c'est que c'est aussi l'monde où vit Ichigo. Alors pour faire court, j'suis l'allié de personne, le toutou de personne, mais j'vis que pour une seule personne.

-Tu dis que seul Ichigo peut te donner des ordres alors ? »

La provocation de Rukia eut son effet, Grimmjow grogna, vexé, mais il ne démentit pas.

« J'vous suivrai pas. Et si vous m'forcez, j'vous tue.

-Parce que tu crois pouvoir le faire ? »

Grimmjow afficha un large sourire, complètement carnassier. Rukia et Renji tressaillirent, Byakuya haussa un sourcil.

« Carrément. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa, entrecoupé par les murmures inquiets d'Inoue. Puis, d'un coup, Byakuya parla :

« Pourquoi es-tu à ce point lié à Ichigo ? »

Chad et Inoue se regardèrent, connaissant la réponse mais sachant aussi que jamais quelqu'un comme Grimmjow, dépourvu de cœur, ne serait capable de dire une telle chose à voix haute. Surtout alors qu'une ombre rôdait derrière, celle d'Aizen. Pourtant, l'arrancar n'hésita pas.

« Je lui dois la vie. »

Cette phrase était simple. Elle était vraie du reste, Ichigo l'avait sauvé de Nnoitra. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Ichigo l'avait sauvé de la destruction, de sa propre destruction. Il ne lui devait pas que la vie.

Byakuya médita cette réponse un long moment encore.

« Taicho… On doit vraiment le ramener ? Je sais les ordres, mais on peut pas le forcer, Ichigo nous en voudrait à mort…

-Et depuis quand la volonté d'Ichigo fait loi ? »

La question était plus rhétorique. Byakuya était du même avis que Renji mais il avait des responsabilités en tant que capitaine du Gotei.

« Nii-sama, nous devons ça à Ichigo, pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous… »

Le capitaine de la sixième acquiesça et soupira finalement.

« Grimmjow Jaggerjack, par décret du Conseil des 46, je déclare que vous êtes amnistié de tous les crimes commis durant la bataille d'hiver et les mois précédents. »

L'arrancar ne répondit que d'un regard terriblement neutre, presque méprisant. Il s'en fichait bien d'être amnistié non ?

« Tu vas pouvoir vivre sans te cacher ! s'exclama Inoue. C'est génial ! Kurosaki-kun sera ravi d'apprendre ça ! »

Grimmjow tiqua. Cela voulait dire qu'il était libre ? Pouvait-il vraiment y croire ? Pouvait-il vraiment croire qu'il faisait maintenant partie du même monde qu'Ichigo ? Il fronça les sourcils et son regard se perdit un instant sur le sol. La réalité le reprit cependant bien vite.

« Que va-t-il advenir de Nelliel ?

-Elle sera bientôt nommée ambassadeur pour le Hueco Mondo. Nous tenterons de mettre en œuvre un traité pour que les arrancars soient considérés comme des entités à part entières. Le cas des hollow est encore à débattre. Déclara Byakuya.

-Mais ça veut dire que tous les fugitifs peuvent sortir ?

-Oui. Répondit Rukia.

-Et les fugitifs de Soul Society ?

-Tu les as protégés aussi ? s'étonna Renji ébahi.

-Nan, j'ai fait l'tri. »

L'agressivité du fauve refroidit considérablement Renji.

« Tant qu'ils restent discret. Murmura Byakuya. Bien, je suppose que nous allons pouvoir repartir.

-Alors vous m'saoulez pas pour y aller ?

-Nous savons que tu n'iras qu'accompagné d'une seule personne de toute manière. »

Le regard du capitaine de l'ancien espada se soutinrent.

« Alors tant qu'il n'aura pas retrouvé ses pouvoirs, tu resteras ici. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, les trois shinigamis franchissaient un portail pour rentrer dans leur monde. Grimmjow avisa alors qu'il n'y avait plus les barrières et se maudit de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Il demeura un moment sur place, essayant encore d'accuser le coup.

La paix. La paix. Ce mot avait une sonorité étrange à ses oreilles. La paix.

« Grimmjow ? »

Chad s'était approché, confus et repentant d'avoir dû manipuler l'arrancar pour le faire venir. Il posa une main sur son épaule. La scène avait quelque chose d'inédit pour Grimmjow, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un de si grand se permettait une telle familiarité avec lui.

« Je te présente mes excuses.

-Ouais, pas grave. Mais r'commence pas.

-Hm.

-Tu n'es pas heureux ? demanda Inoue. Tu es libre maintenant ! »

Grimmjow serra les dents et poussa la main de Chad. Il fourra les siennes dans les poches, l'air grave.

« Ça suffira pas pour Ichigo. »

Et il s'en alla sur ces mots.

Parce qu'il le savait. Même si Ichigo tenait à lui, même s'il disait qu'il était unique pour lui, il y avait quelqu'un de plus unique encore dans son cœur. Et ce quelqu'un ne serait jamais amnistié. Parce qu'on peut pardonner à celui qui a collaboré, mais pas à celui qui a tout échafaudé. Grimmjow s'était fait à cette idée.

Même si la paix s'installait, une personne n'en profiterait jamais.

* * *

**A bientôt!**


	29. Time is running out Muse

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

Warnings : lemon! IchiAi x3

* * *

CHAPITRE 28

_Time is running out_

Ichigo s'étendit largement, bâillant sans la moindre classe. Il avait eu une journée éprouvante, il fallait le comprendre. Il s'était levé avec le soleil, fantaisie de Sôsuke qui passait son temps à le taquiner avec ça, puis ils avaient pêché tous les deux pour le petit-déjeuner avant de paresser jusque vers neuf heures, heure où l'eau était assez réchauffée pour piquer une tête. Ensuite, ç'avait été sieste en transat jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

Il fallait avouer une chose, les deux hommes étaient loin de se 'fouler la rate' et tant mieux car c'était bien le but de leur voyage. Rester simplement ensemble, à vivre comme deux amoureux béats. Même si Sôsuke était loin de jouer les amoureux transis et même si Ichigo restait encore trop borné pour laisser Sôsuke le materner autant qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Oui décidément, cette semaine de vacances avait été un choix judicieux.

« Petit Prince, que dirais-tu de partir vers cette île après le repas ?

-Hm ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna pour rejoindre son amant sur la table de navigation. Aizen avait marqué des endroits et traçait, au fur et à mesure, leur itinéraire.

« L'île de Mykonos ? C'est pas trop touristique pour toi ?

-Un peu, mais il y a quand même de belles choses à voir.

-Comme cette île sacrée dont tu me parles tout le temps ?

-L'île de Délos. Tu te rappelles de la légende ?

-Euh… »

Ichigo se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Sôsuke soupira et reprit, amusé :

« L'île où la géante Léto mit au monde deux des dieux majeurs du panthéon de la mythologie grecque…

-Ah oui ! Apollon et Artémis. Oui, je m'en rappelle. Et Apollon est le dieu dont nous avons vu le sanctuaire à Delphes.

-Oui. Tu te rappelles bien. »

Ichigo se leva et s'approcha de la table. Il observa la carte un long moment et montra un endroit du doigt. La carte était écrite en grecque, il n'arrivait pas à la lire.

« Là, c'est quoi ?

-La Crète.

-Ah oui ! Et c'est là où a vécu le roi Minos !

-Tu te souviens de quelque petite chose alors ?

-Scuse, j'ai tendance à oublier les mythes dont tu me parles quand tu m'en parles après m'avoir pris cinq fois dans la journée… »

La mine boudeuse, vexée, d'Ichigo fit sourire Aizen. Il l'enlaça et respira ses cheveux un moment.

« Tu es si attirant, je ne peux m'en empêcher.

-Mais je n'ai pas dit non, tu sais… »

Le sourire malicieux d'Ichigo électrisa Sôsuke. Il lui en fallait peu avec le plus jeune. Un simple regard ou un contact éveillait ses instincts qu'il avait si durement dominés pendant des siècles, concentré sur son objectif. Il se laissa conduire sur le lit du pont par son amant joueur et s'y laissa asseoir.

« Ce matelas de fortune sur le pont du voilier est une bonne idée...

-Je sais aussi avoir des traits d'esprit mon cher Sôsuke!»

Ichigo faisait plaisir à voir. Toutes traces des mauvais jours précédents semblaient avoir été soufflées par les embruns méditerranéens. Il poussa son amant allongé sur les draps déjà défaits et s'installa très proche de lui, presque sur lui.

« Hum... Puis-penser raisonnablement savoir ce qui va suivre?»

Le plus âgé avait un regard brûlant, celui que seules des pupilles d'une couleur sombre peuvent provoquer. L'unique regard qui enflammait l'étincelle en Ichigo.

« Et qu'est-ce croit mon cher amant?

-Qu'il va pouvoir se régaler.

-Hum, il croit bien, mais moi, je crois que nous ne croyons pas la même chose.

-Ça fait beaucoup de croyances et peu de certitudes, Petit Prince...»

Pour toute réponse, Ichigo afficha un sourire taquin avant de se pencher vers Aizen pour cueillir sur ses lèvres un baiser trop prude pour qu'il soit innocent. Et ce détail n'échappa pas à l'œil observateur d'Aizen.

L'homme ne se plaignit cependant pas quand, avec la souplesse d'un chat, Ichigo vint se lover contre lui. Les bras autour de la nuque puissante et la cambrure de son dos délicieusement savoureuse. Aizen se laissa sombrer dans le moelleux du lit, une main vagabondant distraitement sur une chute de reins trop mise en valeur pour être naturelle.

« Que me réserve mon Petit Prince...?»

Le susnommé vint poser ses lèvres contre une oreille attentive :

« Une surprise...»

Sôsuke aperçut le mouvement des mains d'Ichigo vers sa chemise et ne fit rien pour le dissuader de bien la déboutonner. Et quand le jeune homme poussa jusqu'à tirer sur l'élastique de son bermuda de plage, il ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres, impatient.

« Tu veux bien me faire confiance?

-Que prépares-tu, Petit Prince?

-Répond-moi, Sôsuke, tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas?»

Le plus âge fronça les sourcils mais répondit tout de même.

« Bien sûr.»

Ichigo sourit et dégagea un bandeau enseveli sous les draps. Aizen n'eut pas de peine à comprendre son utilité vu sa forme et sa longueur.

« Serait-ce ta revanche?» lança-t-il sur un ton taquin. « Me bander les yeux pendant que nous faisons l'amour? »

Le jeune homme posa son index sur les lèvres de son amant juste avant de l'occuper d'un baiser.

En même temps qu'il s'écartait, il passa délicatement le bandeau sur les yeux du plus âgé et l'embrassa encore, comme pour le récompenser.

« Je suppose que je dois te laisser faire?

-Tu supposes bien...»

Ichigo avait une voix de murmure, aguicheuse. Il avait une idée en tête et comptait bien la mettre en œuvre, mais il avait parfois des instants de doute. Le bandeau l'aidait.

Aizen avait plus ou moins deviné les pensées de son jeune amant, mais il était encore loin de s'imaginer ce qui se tramait réellement.

Ichigo se lova sur le corps imposant de l'homme et laissa vagabonder ses lèvres dans le cou, derrière l'oreille. Quand il eut fini de goûter, il suivit de baisers le tracé de ses mains sur le torse brûlant.

Sôsuke laissa sa tête poser vers l'arrière, se délectant des douces sensations sous la brise chaude et salée. Les gestes d'Ichigo se voulaient déterminés. Ils l'étaient du reste, c'était juste le caractère de l'ancien capitaine qui était trop fort.

« Hum...»

Le jeune homme avait glissé bien plus bas, se calant entre les jambes de Sôsuke, allongé sur le ventre. Son visage était tout contre des abdominaux parfaitement sculptés, sa bouche les goûtait du bout des lèvres. Ichigo essayait de ne pas laisser ses mains inoccupées, aussi, il les glissa sur l'élastique du bermuda et le descendit lentement. Tout aussi lentement que sa bouche qui effleurait maintenant quelques boucles châtaines.

Sôsuke retenait son souffle, impatient et presque frustré. Ichigo frottait son visage si près de son bas-ventre que cela relevait presque de la torture. Il sentait son sexe se durcir lentement à l'idée d'Ichigo penché sur lui. Le jeune homme était tellement hésitant quand venait ce genre de rapports, il n'allait pas le décourager.

Le plus âgé grogna un peu quand les lèvres se posèrent enfin sur son membre mais il attendait bien plus que ça. Ichigo enveloppa le sexe de sa main, avec une certaine appréhension néanmoins maîtrisée. Il le sentit devenir dur dans sa paume alors qu'il le serrait doucement, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire en premier.

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche et lécha la pointe du membre du bout de la langue. Les parfums forts envahirent immédiatement son palais et il ferma les yeux en même temps qu'il engloutissait tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Aizen rejeta la tête en arrière et grogna de contentement. Il laissa le jeune homme commencer à prendre son rythme quelques secondes, délicieusement excité par les actions de la langue et les mouvements de la tête, puis, il glissa une main dans le cuir chevelu et imprima un rythme plus soutenu.

Cela dura quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Sôsuke sente les gestes d'Ichigo ralentir drastiquement. Il fronça les sourcils alors que l'air effleurait la peau sombre de son membre.

« Laisse-moi diriger...»

La voix du lycéen était rauque, déterminée. On sentait qu'il voulait quelque chose et qu'il ne s'en passerait pas. Et, contre toutes attentes, Aizen ne s'en offusqua pas. Au contraire, il était impatient. Il arrêta donc de diriger la tête sur son sexe et se laissa simplement porter par les divines attentions de son jeune amant.

« Nngh... Ichigo...»

Le plus jeune se raidit en entendant ces grognements, ils étaient proches d'un gémissement et cela résonnait directement dans le bas-ventre d'Ichigo. Le jeune homme redoubla d'ardeur, déglutissant plusieurs fois jusqu'à sentir le corps du plus âgé se tendre avant qu'il ne jouisse dans sa bouche.

Sôsuke voulait regarder le visage d'Ichigo, mais imaginer un regard déterminé lui suffisait et surtout, l'excitait bien assez. Il commençait à s'imaginer les intentions d'Ichigo et il était plus qu'enclin.

Un léger « ploc » à l'ouverture d'un opercule lui donna sa réponse et il se détendit, serein. Si Ichigo voulait être au-dessus cette fois, il ne le refuserait pas. Et il savait très bien comment préparer un amant avant l'acte.

Ichigo regarda ses doigts glissants, incertain. Il se demandait ce que Sôsuke en dirait... Une main glissa à l'arrière de sa tête et rapprocha leur visage pour un baiser. Les langues sortirent de leur antre, valsèrent lascivement. Au terme de cet échange impérieux, Sôsuke murmura dans l'oreille de son vis-à-vis.

« Prend-moi, j'en meurs d'envie...»

Ichigo se raidit et, sans réfléchir plus que cela, ôta le bandeau qui aveuglait son amant.

« Redis-le, Sôsuke...

-Prend-moi, Ichigo. »

Ichigo déglutit. Il en était retourné jusque dans les tripes. Mais ce qui le subjuguait, c'était le regard d'Aizen. Il lui faisait une entière confiance.

Ichigo acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se pencha vers son amant pour l'embrasser encore, longuement et profondément. Tandis qu'ils emmêlaient leur langue en cette valse endiablée, le jeune homme glissa un doigt sur l'intimité de l'homme, prudent. Il était sûr que ce devait être une première fois pour son amant et il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire de mal.

« Je vais bien, continue, Ichigo...»

Enhardi, le jeune homme ajouta le second doigt et commença à les mouvoir lentement en gestes peu plaisants mais à la recherche de ce point fatidique.

Ichigo n'aurait jamais cru la chose ainsi... Toutes ces sensations, le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules... Mais il saurait se montrer à la hauteur.

Il sursauta quand Sôsuke grogna fortement, le corps tout à coup tendu. Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux, ayant tout à coup envie de dévorer le bel homme sous ses yeux. Oui, l'idée qui emplissait son esprit était simple et si inédite : il voulait rendre cet homme fou, ivre.

Ichigo taquina la prostate encore un long moment, écoutant avec un plaisir non feint les gémissements étouffés et les grognements de son amant. C'était parmi ce qu'il avait connu de plus fort. Il avait un tel pouvoir sur Sôsuke...

« Ichigo... Arrête de me faire... languir...»

Le jeune homme déglutit une fois encore et embrassa son amant passionnément. Aizen n'avait pas l'air fragile le moins du monde. C'était un homme sous le coup du désir, le corps tendu et le visage rougi. Ichigo se plaça avec une sage prudence face à l'entrée du plus âgé.

Un regard adressé au concerné et il sut qu'il devait y aller. Ichigo s'enfonça doucement, incertain quant au rythme qu'il devait adopter. Il fut d'abord trop lent et il rentra d'un coup quand Sôsuke le prit au cou pour le rapprocher de lui et lui dévorer les lèvres.

Ichigo frémit aux légers sons de douleur qu'il crut entendre et il enlaça son amant avec douceur, une de ses mains allant saisir le sexe tendu.

« C'est... c'est si étroit, Sôsuke...

-Allez... Bouge...»

Ichigo sourit, amusé. Sôsuke commençait à perdre de son contrôle et c'était magnifique autant qu'inédit. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches fermement, essayant de reproduire au mieux ce qu'il expérimentait d'habitude. Et cela avait l'air de fonctionner admirablement bien.

Aizen l'entourait de ses bras puissants, l'encourageant à accentuer son rythme encore trop doux et trop lent. Ichigo ne se fit pas prier longtemps. Dès que Sôsuke comprit que ses rares gémissements pouvaient réveiller tous les instincts de prédateur du plus jeune, il s'en donna à cœur joie.

Sôsuke n'aurait cru dire ça un jour, mais ce qu'il ressentait était divin. Le corps d'Ichigo contre le sien, le pilonnant, leur souffle erratiques et leur désir... C'était divin.

« Aaah...»

L'homme rejeta la tête en arrière, transporté par leurs ébats. Leur danse violente se prolongea durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent tous deux à complétion, impuissants sous la dose de plaisir impérieuse qui les ravageait.

Ils retombèrent tous deux sur le matelas, haletants. Ichigo était déjà sorti de son amant, voulant lui éviter trop d'inconfort et le regardait de ses yeux inquiets.

Encore sonné, Sôsuke mit un moment avant de prendre le jeune homme contre lui. Il le serrait fort et respirait l'odeur de ses cheveux.

« J'ai adoré, Petit Prince. Tu as été fantastique.»

Ichigo ne put réprimer un sourire et embrassa son amant sur les lèvres avec plus de calme.

CCC

Nelliel regardait le paysage, pensive. Les habitants du Seireitei, et même ceux du Rukongai, avaient une chance inouïe. Ils avaient une terre vivante, fertile. Ils pouvaient voyager et découvrir toujours plus de nouveaux horizons...

Qu'avaient-ils, eux, le peuple des Arrancars?

Un désert aride, glacé. Une vaste étendue qui n'évoluait qu'à travers le mouvement des dunes de sable gelé. Et un témoin muet de cette existence dérisoire : la lune. La seule lumière qui les réchauffait.

En installant un soleil, Aizen avait joué finement. Pour tous les Arrancars désabusés par leurs conditions misérables, c'était un peu comme leur montrer une échappatoire. Elle avait fait partie de ceux-là. Elle avait suivi Aizen parce qu'il était devenu l'avatar de cet espoir.

Il en avait manipulé beaucoup avec ses pouvoirs, mais une grande partie n'avait pas eu besoin de ça pour le croire. Et même maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais réellement œuvré pour eux, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Parce que sans le vouloir, il avait éveillé la vie dans un peuple de réfugiés qui se terrait dans leur malheur.

Les Arrancars sont comme les shinigamis. Aussi torturés, aussi tourmentés, tout autant brinqueballés par le flot. Mais eux, ils doivent apprendre à avoir un cœur, c'est tout ce qui les différencie. Elle aimait ses frères, se serait tuée pour eux. Elle aimait son peuple, se serait sacrifiée pour lui.

C'était ce discours qui avait poussé une partie des capitaines à faire pression. Après, par l'intermédiaire de ces capitaines et de leurs lieutenants, on avait retransmis ces mots à travers la Soul Society. Les hautes classes s'offusquèrent de voir qu'on leur avait caché la différence entre le Hollow, monstre débile et dangereux, et son aboutissement : un être capable d'évoluer comme eux.

Les plus démunis qui survivaient dans les districts du Rukongai se réjouirent d'apprendre qu'il y avait, dans les confins de leur monde, des gens qui souffraient autant qu'eux.

Cela n'apaiserait pas les souffrances des arrancars, mais au moins, ils ne seraient plus traqués. Et ceux qui imaginaient avoir à composer avec des monstres seraient rassurés. Le statut de l'arrancar était devenu le même que celui du shinigami. Ils auraient dorénavant les mêmes droits et seraient soumis aux mêmes règles. Inutile de dire que les Hautes Instances firent grise mine, mais la pression de tout le Gotei était persuasive. Les arrancars désireux d'émigrer à Soul Society devraient sans doute subir une sorte de racisme, d'exclusion...

Mais Nelliel était heureuse quand même. La paix. Ce mot résonnait enfin dans sa tête comme une réalité. Et même Urahara avait été amnistié. Maintenant que les arrancars avaient été officiellement acceptés à Soul Society, il n'aurait plus besoin de les cacher.

Mais pour les shinigamis qui avaient fui le Gotei... Nelliel secoua la tête. Elle s'occuperait de cela une fois son peuple à l'abri.

« Nell-chan!»

La nouvellement nommée ambassadeur sursauta et sourit.

« Rangiku-chan! Comment vas-tu?»

Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent gentiment.

« Je suis venue voir comment tu allais, tu dois être heureuse, non?

-Oui, les arrancars vont pouvoir se reposer maintenant.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'ils voulaient que Grimmjow Jaggerjack devienne roi?

-Pour mieux contrôler Hueco Mondo, c'est tout...

-Oh...

-Mais il a refusé. Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui.»

Nelliel avait un sourire sage en disant cela, Rangiku la fixa longuement, suspicieuse.

« Dis-le.

-Hein?

-Tu as un problème, vas-y je t'écoute !»

Le sous-capitaine de la dixième entoura l'ex Espada de ses bras pour une étreinte étouffante.

« Mais...

-Je crois qu'on peut tout se dire non? On est au courant de plein de choses... secrètes.»

Nelliel se mordit la lèvre, soucieuse, et ajouta en mentant mais en ne trompant personne :

« Je me fais du souci pour Grimmjow...

-Oh? C'est un grand garçon, nan?

-J'espère que Soul Society ne le forcera pas... Il ne veut plus jamais mettre les pieds là-bas.

-... Je peux comprendre pourquoi...

-Gin va bien.»

Rangiku sursauta.

« Que...

-Intuition féminine ! Plaisanta Nell. Et puis... Grimm a beaucoup changé, il sait ce qui m'est cher...»

La shinigami sourit, touchée.

« Il a toujours été compliqué à cerner...

-Mais on a toujours su qu'il avait bon fond.»

Les deux femmes se sourirent encore et firent ensuite silence, perdues dans leurs pensées.

CCC

« J'ai tellement pas envie de rentrer, Sôsuke…

-C'était tellement pas correct comme phrase… »

Ichigo lança un regard suspicieux à son amant.

« Me corriger, c'est ta manière à toi d'approuver mon point de vue ? plaisanta le jeune homme. Ou simplement le reflet d'une mauvaise humeur ? »

Ichigo tenait la main d'Aizen tendrement, il sentait que le plus âgé était tendu. Devant le silence prolongé, il demanda :

« Alors il y a vraiment un problème ?

-… Tu sais bien, Petit Prince. »

Le lycéen sourit et attira son amant pour lui offrir un baiser.

« Allez, détend-toi, Viel Ours, ou tu vas avoir des cheveux blancs. »

Aizen regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux un long moment et finit par admettre un petit sourire.

« Oui, nous nous reposerons durant le vol.

-Je t'aime, Sôsuke. »

Le concerné haussa un sourcil, surpris. Il se demanda rapidement quelle mouche piquait Ichigo pour qu'il se mette tout à coup à dire ses sentiments à haute voix, lui si renfrogné.

« Et puis, pensons à notre fin de voyage !

-Hum, il y a plus beau que l'aéroport d'Athènes tu sais…

-Oui mais regarde tous les souvenirs qu'on peut rapporter ! »

Ichigo tenait un sac plastique dans sa main.

« Pistaches d'Egine ?

-Les meilleures !

-Et tu snobes les loukoums ?

-Si j'en prenais, tu en voudrais aussi. Et j'ai pitié de ta brioche. »

L'air sérieux d'Ichigo eut le mérite de détendre enfin l'atmosphère et Aizen soupira avant de prendre le plus jeune contre lui. Ils attendaient aux enregistrements maintenant. Le vol pour Tokyo partait dans une heure environ et Ichigo venait de recevoir un message de Grimmjow disant qu'il devait les réceptionner à l'aéroport. Il avait insisté et cela n'avait pas tellement plu à Aizen mais il avait compris que quelque chose d'important nécessitait ça.

Ichigo avait beau adorer ces deux hommes, ils ne faisaient pas beaucoup d'efforts pour s'entendre. En même temps, tout était tellement subtil. Aizen ne montrait aucune haine, aucun ressentiment. C'était plutôt son air naturel, simplement supérieur. Un air qui agaçait profondément Grimmjow qui restait donc sur la défensive. Et au final, aucun des deux n'était lui-même. Cela attristait Ichigo mais il savait que jamais Aizen et Grimmjow ne seraient capable de s'entendre, surtout maintenant que l'ancien espada était plus fort que l'ancien capitaine.

« Les passagers du vol 2901 à destination de Tokyo sont priés de se rendre à la porte F3 pour embarquement… Les passagers du vol…

-C'est le nôtre.

-Hélas. On a plus qu'à dire au revoir à ce beau pays, Sôsuke !

-Tu as retenu comment on disait au revoir ?

-Euh… Non, mais merci oui !

-Et ?

-Je suis interrogé en plus ?

-Tu préfèrerais des maths ? »

Ichigo fit semblant d'être malade et déguerpit bien vite vers la porte d'embarquement, talonné par son amant.

Ils montèrent rapidement dans l'avion, Ichigo près du hublot pour regarder le sol s'éloigner. Le vol fut calme, très reposant. Une fois la nuit tombée, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son voisin, ce dernier en fit de même, et ils dormirent jusqu'à l'atterrissage.

Ils débarquèrent sans majeurs problèmes, les bagages arrivant parmi les derniers. Ichigo eut le temps de recevoir deux sms impatients de Grimmjow avant de sortir du hall d'arrivée. A peine franchissait-il la porte qu'un géant aux cheveux bleus se dressait devant lui. Il sourit, amusé.

« Salut, Grimm ! Pressé ?

-Hum. Aizen est où ?

-Là. »

Ichigo tourna la tête et soupira. L'atmosphère venait tout à coup de se tendre.

« Je suis fatigué, alors on arrête de se disputer et on rentre. Merci. »

Le lycéen avait aussi l'humeur moins gaie du coup mais il n'en tint pas rigueur aux deux hommes. Il était persuadé que le toit de Las Noches avait vu beaucoup de choses dont personne ne soupçonnait l'existence et il n'était pas assez suicidaire pour amener le sujet lors d'une conversation avec deux des principaux concernés.

« Il faudra d'abord que je vous parle de beaucoup de choses. Coupa Grimmjow morose. Il y a eu pas mal de bouleversements pendant la semaine…

-Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave ? s'inquiéta Ichigo. Personne n'est…

-Nan te bile pas, Ichi. Je vais vous expliquer ça dans la voiture, plus prudent. »

Aizen n'avait rien dit, observant silencieusement. Il savait déjà sur quoi portait le sujet mais quels pouvaient être ces fameux bouleversements ? Urahara avait-il été attrapé ? Cela l'aurait grandement étonné. Ou peut-être que Gin avait mis de son grain de sel, une fois encore.

Une fois les valises chargées, les trois hommes montèrent dans la voiture. Grimmjow au volant et le couple à l'arrière. Et l'arrancar ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était la troisième roue du carrosse, un sentiment ô combien agréable.

« Alors ? demanda encore Ichigo. Dis-moi ce qui se passe !

-Pour commencer, les raids sont arrêtés.

-Oh ? s'étonna Aizen.

-Oui, Nell a réussi à obtenir une audience avec le Sotaicho et a réussi à faire suffisamment pression pour obtenir la rédaction d'un accord de paix Arrancar/Soul Society.

-C'est vrai ? s'exclama Ichigo. C'est une nouvelle ça ! Et toi, qu'ont-ils dit ? Mais Nell va bien ?

-… Nell est officiellement ambassadeur pour le Hueco Mondo maintenant, elle se chargera de la communication entre les deux mondes.

-Une simple question, Grimmjow. Intervint Aizen. Qui sera nommé dirigeant du Hueco Mondo ? »

Ichigo tiqua, ayant oublié ce détail.

« C'est vrai ça… Grimm ?

-Ils ont voulu que ça soit moi.

-Ils ?

-Byakuya, Renji et Rukia se sont ramenés et m'ont piégé avec Chad et Inoue pour me faire passer le message.

-Mais… tu n'as pas dit oui ? »

Ichigo essayait de cacher ses sentiments face à Aizen. Il se sentait déjà coupable à l'idée de dire en face de son amant qu'il ne voulait que son ami accepte cette proposition. Si Grimmjow acceptait, il serait toujours loin de lui, dans un monde qu'il ne pouvait même plus voir. Une main se posa discrètement sur la sienne, il la retira.

« J'ai dit que j'mettrais les pieds à Soul Society accompagné que d'une personne. »

Aizen fronça les sourcils, clairement vexé du sous-entendu laissé par son rival. Ichigo sourit, plus touché qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

« Et j'leur ai bien fait comprendre que j'me foutais d'leur monde et de tous les autres. J'leur ai juste dit que j'me battais qu'pour toi.

-Grimm… Merci c'est…

-Hum, Byakuya a un peu râlé, mais il a compris et ils se sont cassés.

-Ils espéraient pouvoir te mettre sur le trône et ainsi te contrôler pour mieux diriger les trois mondes. Nota Aizen.

-Ouais, c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai dit non. Tu m'prends pour une poire ? »

Ichigo fit la moue, mécontent que les deux hommes s'insultent.

« Mais tu as donc été amnistié, Grimm ?

-Ouais. J'suis libre d'aller où j'veux sans gigai maintenant. »

Aizen crispa les poings si discrètement que personne ne le vit, mais il fut reconnaissant à Grimmjow de ne pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie en utilisant un ton joyeux. Ichigo avait dû comprendre les conséquences de cette nouvelle car il ne souriait qu'à moitié.

« Je suis heureux pour toi, Grimm…

-Hum, mais restez cachés.

-Que…

-Aizen, t'es toujours pas grillé. Personne n'a vu que tu t'étais enfui et Gin ne dira plus rien.

-Gin ?

-Long à expliquer, mais il s'est cassé définitivement maintenant.

-Mais…

-Soul Society a décidé de pardonner aux Arrancars sous les ordres d'Aizen parce que Nelliel leur a fait croire que nous étions tous sous l'emprise de Kyoka Suigetsu. Ils ne sont pas obligés de savoir que c'est à moitié faux. Mais Aizen reste l'ennemi numéro un. »

Après un long silence, Grimmjow lâcha plus bas, un air de circonstances sur le visage :

« Et il le restera. »

CCC

Le retour à Karakura fut moins dur qu'Ichigo l'avait cru. Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses en une semaine mais il avait rattrapé le fil des évènements sans problèmes. Il eut des nouvelles d'Urahara par Grimmjow. Le shinigami banni était de retour en ville mais Ichigo n'allait toujours pas lui rendre visite, et l'autre ne le faisait pas non plus.

Nelliel était passée aussi, accompagnée de Rangiku ce qui étonna Ichigo. Il comprit vite quand on évoqua Gin. Il rassura Rangiku en lui disant qu'il n'en voulait pas à l'homme mais elle jura quand même de l'étriper quand elle le retrouverait. En même temps, Gin était tellement doué au jeu du chat que cela relevait plus de l'utopie.

Sosuke et Ichigo eurent un peu de difficultés à retrouver le climat japonais. Cela donna lieu à quelques situations amusantes ou le réflexe fut de prendre un maillot de bain et une serviette de plage au lieu du sac à dos...

Les deux amants avaient repris le cours de leur vie. Ils rentraient ensemble certains soirs, dinaient et dormaient ensemble aussi. Ils faisaient l'amour aussi, ils s'embrassaient, s'enlacaient. Ils vivaient tous les deux, forcés d'ignorer trop souvent leur réalité : ils étaient seuls face au reste.

Aizen aimait cette vie. Elle était tellement différente d'avant. Il vivait sans artifices, accompagné. Mais plus le temps s'écoulait, plus les événements se succédaient, plus il sentait qu'aucun monde ne lui offrirait jamais de place.

Mais il gardait cela pour lui et tentait de ne pas y penser, comme il essayait d'oublier cette paix qui l'avait soigneusement ignoré.

Grimmjow et Ichigo avaient reparlé seul à seul de la proposition pour qu'il devienne le roi du Hueco Mondo. Et malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, Ichigo avait presque envie de le pousser à accepter pour garantir la paix. Mais Grimmjow était bien trop obstiné et même si, parfois, Ichigo était le plus borné des deux, quand l'arrancar parlait avec son cœur, personne ne pouvait rivaliser et Ichigo avait fini par faire une seconde concession avec ses principes.

« Alors, c'était quoi l'programme du jour ? »

Grimmjow buvait une bière dans le salon. Sôsuke était encore en cours à cette heure-là, Ichigo avait fini plus tôt.

« Chiant ?

-En même temps ça s'rait pas l'lycée sinan…

-Hm… Ichigo semblait pensif. Grimm, tu sais si c'est prudent pour Sôsuke de continuer à jouer le professeur ? »

Ichigo était assis à côté de son ami, à distance respectueuse. Grimmjow réfléchit un instant.

« J'dirais qu'nan. Mais tu peux pas lui d'mander d'rester enfermé pour être sûr qu'il ne soit jamais r'connu.

-…

-Son illusion est forte et s'il avait toujours le même niveau, j'pense qu'il pourrait manipuler toute la ville… Mais un jour où l'autre, y'a la p'tite erreur…

-J'angoisse, Grimm.

-Bah au moins, y'aura plus d'risques qu'il disparaisse une semaine sans rien dire, nan ? »

Ichigo tiqua.

« Ah oui.

-Cherche le positif, Berry. »

Ichigo hocha la tête et fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

« C'est nouveau ça ?

-J'ai appris deux trois mots d'anglais et Ichigo c'est strawberry. »

Le lycéen se tapa le front de sa main.

« J'pensais pas que t'oserais la faire… Chaton. »

Un regard malicieux, un Grimmjow outré.

« Que… J'suis pas un chaton !

-Et moi, tu crois qu'j'suis une fraise ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Grimmjow n'éclate de rire à l'entente d'une phrase aussi bête, et malgré son air bougon, Ichigo suivit de bon cœur.

Aucun des deux ne remarqua l'ombre sur le palier, derrière la porte. La main sur la poignée, Aizen demeurait silencieux mais ne l'ouvrait pas. Ichigo riait si rarement. Il souriait un peu plus souvent oui, mais l'entendre rire était quelque chose de différent…

Quand il s'en irait… briserait-il aussi ces éclats de rire ?

* * *

**Et devinez quoi? Chapitre entièrement écrit sur téléphone! ça mérite des applaudissements n'est-ce pas? **


	30. Illabye

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~

_Bonjour à tous!_

_L'avant-dernier chapitre à savourer... avec des mouchoirs si je peux vous conseiller ^^' Comme toujours je remercie grandement ceux qui prennent la peine de reviewer!_

_Sinon, important, il y a un moment où vous verrez (début musique) c'est à ce moment que je vous conseille vivement de lancer la lecture (sur youtube vous trouverez) de __**Illabye de Tipper (entendue dans Esprits Criminels).**__ Cette scène a été écrite à partir de cette musique et je planifie ça depuis le début de la fic :D après, libre à vous!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

CHAPITRE 29

_Illabye_

Ichigo regardait par la fenêtre, distrait. Il avait la tête posée sur sa main, accoudé à sa table de classe. Son voisin comatait sur sa copie de mathématiques, ayant de toutes évidences abandonné l'espoir d'avoir la moyenne. Ichigo souriait en observant les nuages s'enfuir dans le ciel, Grimmjow caché sur le toit de l'immeuble en face et lui envoyant des sms.

Aizen n'était pas dupe, il avait remarqué le petit jeu de son amant et de Grimmjow mais il n'interviendrait pas. En survolant la copie du plus jeune il avait vu que ses résultats étaient plutôt corrects, alors il passait l'éponge.

« Ceux qui ont terminé peuvent sortir. »

Ichigo sourit, conscient que le message lui était adressé. Il quitta la salle de classe avec quelques autres élèves et sortit son portable pour envoyer un sms à Sôsuke.

_« Pressé de rentrer? :) »_

Le lycéen lut la réponse avec une légère rougeur sur les joues. Effectivement, Sôsuke était pressé de rentrer.

Ichigo avait fait quelques pas dehors quand il fut interpelé par d'autres élèves. Il soupira. Ceux-là faisaient partie de ceux qui voulaient tout le temps lui casser la figure. Ichigo rebroussa ses manches.

« Bon, on y va? Comme ça je rentre tôt!

-Kurosaki... On va te défoncer!

-Y'en qu'ont d'l'espoir... »

Grimmjow venait d'apparaître à côté d'Ichigo.

« D'où il sort celui-là ? S'exclama une des racailles.

-Grimm, tu vas pas jouer mon chevalier servant, hein? »

Le ton légèrement réprobateur indiqua à l'arrancar quoi répondre. Ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« J'me suis toujours d'mandé c'que ça ferait de se battre ensemble et pas l'un contre l'autre! »

Le lycéen esquissa un sourire et rétorqua :

« Moi aussi! »

Plus loin, de la fenêtre, Aizen soupira, entre amusement et exaspération. Ces deux garçons étaient des brutes. Il laissa encore quelques minutes aux élèves et ramassa les copies. Il prit relativement son temps pour descendre, histoire d'éviter d'être le témoin d'une énième bagarre, et il rejoignit le parking. Il n'attendit pas avant de voir trois voyous détaler dans la direction opposée de celle d'Ichigo.

« Et trois de moins! »

Ichigo souriait. Il semblait simplement heureux, Grimmjow marchant à ses côtés comme l'ami de toujours. Ce dernier salua rapidement dès qu'il fut trop proche d'Aizen et laissa les amants monter dans la voiture.

« Tu as réussi le contrôle ?

-... Bah tu me diras quand t'auras corrigé !

-Tss, bien entendu.

-On fait un truc ce soir?

-Il y a ta série préférée à la télévision. Esprits Criminels, mais ce ne sont pas des inédits.

-Pas grave! Tu veux regarder?

-Hé bien voyons, j'ai bien envie de passer une bonne soirée avec mon Petit Prince alors pourquoi ne pas commander pour le dîner et manger au lit, devant la télé, comme deux amants? »

Ichigo sourit, d'abord amusé, puis son regard s'adoucit pour un air simplement amoureux.

« Comment refuser? C'est génial et en plus, pas compliqué.

-J'ai fini par apprendre, Petit Prince.»

Ichigo sourit et déposa discrètement un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

Ils rentrèrent rapidement, la route étant dépourvue d'embouteillages. Ils se jetaient des regards vibrants, impatients d'être seuls dans leur appartement. Il fallait qu'ils soient discrets au lycée pour éviter les scandales car jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Ichigo était toujours mineur malgré son expérience.

La porte passée, Aizen ne tint plus et plaqua le jeune homme à la porte pour l'embrasser profondément. Ichigo enlaça la nuque immédiatement pour approfondir le baiser. Aizen passa ses mains sur les flancs du jeune homme et en souleva le tissu pour effleurer la peau frémissante.

Ils se touchèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes avant de se séparer, haletant et le regard ardent.

« Waw, tu étais _vraiment_ pressé de rentrer…

-Tu n'imagines pas, Petit Prince.

-Alors je comprends pourquoi tu veux que nous mangions au lit… »

Sôsuke admit un sourire amusé.

« Je suis percé à jour.

-Je suis trop fort, Sôsuke.

-Bien entendu, je m'incline devant mon Petit Prince. »

Les deux amants se sourirent gentiment et s'embrassèrent encore chastement. Aizen regarda ensuite sa montre, il était 18 heures. Bien trop tôt pour manger.

« Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour dans le square ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Mais que dirais-tu plutôt de rester tous les deux sur le lit en attendant l'heure du repas… ? »

Ichigo avait glissé un doigt sous le menton de son amant, tirant avec malice sur sa cravate.

« Hum, je ne saurais refuser une telle proposition… »

CCC

Ichigo s'essuya le coin de la bouche de sa serviette et se rallongea confortablement contre l'épaule moelleuse de son amant. Ce dernier avait déjà fini de manger sa pizza depuis un moment et buvait à petites gorgées un thé qui était juste assez chaud.

« Ton ventre gargouille encore ? s'étonna Sôsuke.

-Eh… J'y peux rien, je suis en pleine croissance !

-Tss… »

Ichigo attrapa la peluche qui décorait leur lit et la brandit devant Sôsuke.

« Mais si tu as peur de craquer en me voyant manger comme quatre, si tu as peur de devenir aussi gros que ce nounours, j'arrêterai de manger autant ! »

Le lycéen partit d'un rire gentil à sa phrase, Sôsuke soupirant simplement avant d'attraper l'ours et le prendre devant lui.

« Il me ressemble vraiment ?

-Hum, un peu plus gros c'est tout. »

Sôsuke rit doucement et attrapa cette peluche.

« Ne l'abîme pas avec tes mains pleine de doigts, Petit Prince, j'y tiens beaucoup. »

Ichigo tiqua et s'exclama :

« A ce point ? Je croyais que tu étais vexé que je t'aie comparé à un ours !

-Vexé ? »

Aizen sembla s'offrir une seconde de réflexion avant de reprendre.

« Un peu au début, mais c'est le premier cadeau que tu m'as fait. Je ne peux qu'y tenir et y attacher une importance particulière. »

Le lycéen eut un petit moment de blanc et sourit, simplement content.

« Alors tant mieux ! Je suis ravi d'avoir pu égayer un peu ta vie toute terne… »

Le plus jeune se redressa légèrement pour offrir un baiser à son amant. Le baiser ne s'approfondit pas beaucoup et bientôt, les deux hommes restèrent simplement leur visage l'un contre l'autre, yeux fermés et leur chaleur se mêlant.

« Sôsuke… »

L'homme comprit de suite au ton ce qui allait suivre. Il leva son index et le posa délicatement sur les lèvres de son jeune amant. Ichigo eut une moue attristée. Il voulait bien faire des efforts et mettre, pour une fois, ses principes de côté, mais devait-il aussi se taire et faire comme si de rien était ?

« Shh… Tout ce qui compte, c'est que je t'aime.

-… Mais…

-C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Ichigo se blottit contre le plus âgé et entoura le torse de ses bras.

« Tu es lâche, Sôsuke… Mais je te comprends… »

Aizen ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-il rétorquer ? Ichigo avait raison. Il était sans doute lâche et la réalité lui convenait si peu qu'il la déguisait.

« Je t'aime, Petit Prince.

-Moi aussi, Sôsuke. Et… même quand…

-Shh… »

Ichigo se retint de s'élever contre cette voix qui lui intimait douloureusement de se taire. Il ne pouvait comprendre qu'on puisse taire ainsi ce qu'un cœur criait si fort, mais pour Sôsuke, parce que c'était ce qu'il voulait, il mettrait ses principes de côté.

Après un long silence, c'est le son de la télévision qui les tira du gouffre où ils glissaient. Ichigo fut le premier à se réinstaller, inconfortable à cette barrière que le silence d'Aizen instaurait. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'appuyer contre lui et de lui prendre la main dans la sienne.

« Je ne connais pas cet épisode, tiens.

-D'après le résumé, il est très dur.

-Oh ?

-On va voir. »

Après vingt bonnes minutes, Ichigo trouvait effectivement que le 'déconseillé au moins de douze ans' était un peu faible. L'épisode en question traitait d'un psychopathe qui kidnappait d'un côté un père et sa fille et de l'autre, un homme pris au hasard, voyou ou SDF. Le père et l'autre homme devait se battre et si le père échouait, on tuait sa fille, et ne pas échouer signifiait tuer son adversaire.

« Tu veux changer ? demanda doucement Aizen.

-… Hum, non. Cet épisode est intéressant…

-C'est une fiction.

-Dit celui qui se cachait derrière ses illusions… »

Ichigo se rendit compte de ses mots et s'excusa immédiatement, conscient que ce qu'il avait dit était déplacé et hors-sujet.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suppose que c'est mérité dans le fond.

-Je…

-Ne t'assimile pas à ce père, Petit Prince. Tu as toujours pris garde à protéger ceux que tu aimais, mais sans jamais tuer. Tu n'es pas un meurtrier.

-… J'espère. »

Le plus âgé soupira et se rassura quand Ichigo lui offrit un sourire revigoré et quand son froncement de sourcils revint à l'assaut : tout allait bien. Quand vint la pause publicité, Ichigo alla chercher les desserts. Ils eurent le temps de les finir avant que le feuilleton ne reprenne, mais ils s'occupèrent d'une manière plus douce.

« Après c'est mon épisode !

-Celui avec ta musique ?

-Oui, je l'adore cette musique.

-Elle est très sombre.

-Oui mais très jolie en même temps ! Tu sais que je l'ai trouvée sur internet ?

-Oh ?

-Elle s'appelle Illabye. J'aime bien le début mais après c'est assez inaudible…

-Tu l'as mise sur ton iPod ?

-Oui, je l'écoute de temps en temps. J'évite la nuit dans des ruelles sombres ! plaisanta Ichigo. Elle fout carrément les chocottes.

-Je la trouve plutôt triste en fait.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Ichigo. Je suppose que chacun la perçoit différemment…

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

-J'ai pas trouvé de traduction, seulement des avis sur le net. Une personne disait que c'était un jeu de mot avec _'ill a bye'_ parce que la musique apaise et stresse à la fois… quelque chose comme ça. Une autre personne disait que c'était une fausse lullaby, la berceuse.

-Oh ?

-C'est une _ill_abye, de _ill_, une 'berceuse malade'… _To lull_ veut dire quelque chose comme réconforter, je crois du coup avec _ill _c'est détourné. Cela endort par sa douceur et angoisse.

-Intéressant.

-Hum, assez, j'ai découvert que la série l'utilise pour plusieurs épisodes, ils semblent l'aimer !

-Sans doute. Tu veux le regarder cet épisode alors ?

-Non, je le connais par cœur à force !

-Alors que dirais-tu de reprendre nos activités ?

-D'abord, j'aimerais que nous sortions faire un tour en ville, d'accord ? »

Aizen haussa un sourcil et répondit :

« Si tu le souhaites. Tu veux voir quelque chose en particulier ?

-J'aimerais juste qu'on aille assez loin pour pouvoir voir le ciel étoilé. Il n'y a eu aucun nuage aujourd'hui. »

Aucun nuage… Aizen se répéta ces mots. Il y en avait pourtant. D'énormes, d'imposants. Ils obscurcissaient le ciel, pesaient comme un immense couvercle sur leur horizon, sur leur futur… Et en apparence, tout allait si bien. Toujours se faire croire que l'illusion est la réalité. Aizen se redressa et commença à se couvrir plus chaudement.

« Alors, Petit Prince, tu te prépares ? »

Ichigo sourit et attrapa l'habit que son amant voulait mettre avant qu'il ne l'ait enfilé.

« Moi oui, mais toi, t'es mieux comme ça !

-Et si je meurs d'hypothermie ? »

Ichigo allait répondre du tac-au-tac mais retint sa phrase.

« Tu peux le dire, Petit Prince. Ne te brime pas.

-Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

-Si je meurs, au moins, tu me garderas près de toi.

-Je ne voulais pas dire ça, Sôsuke. Alors arrête. »

Le jeune homme le regardait avec un air très sérieux, grave. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace d'humour, juste une sorte d'accusation. Sôsuke tint son regard un instant et finit par soupirer :

« Pardonne-moi. Je suis sur les nerfs. »

Ichigo soupira à son tour et se rapprocha de son amant. Il enlaça sa nuque pour le serrer contre lui et murmura :

« Je t'aime… »

Et cela suffisait.

CCC

« Merde ! »

Ichigo grogna alors qu'il était sur la route du lycée. Ce matin, il partait à pieds mais il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié son iPod. Adieu la balade musicale. Il soupira, s'estimant heureux de n'avoir pas, au moins, oublié le téléphone. Sôsuke lui en aurait voulu. Il arrivait souvent que, les jours où son travail de professeur lui laissait congé, il vienne emmener Ichigo pour le déjeuner. Ils devaient toujours manger assez rapidement dans ce genre de cas, mais le lycéen se fichait bien de se dépêcher.

« J'sens la bonne humeur irradier par là… »

Ichigo sursauta et regarda derrière lui.

« Grimm ? Déjà debout, wow !

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ? J'suis pas une feignasse.

-Les chats paressent souvent, tu sais. »

Grimmjow eut une moue vexée, se retenant de répéter encore une fois qu'il n'était pas un chat, et encore moins un chaton comme Ichigo se faisait le plaisir de dire.

« Comment ça va sinon, Grimm ?

-Bien. J'ai eu des nouvelles de Nell. Il semble qu'ils soient parvenus à un accord sur le statut des Arrancars. Nous sommes définitivement reconnus comme des êtres à part entière. Les nuisibles seront toujours exécutés, mais si on baisse la tête et qu'on fait pas d'vagues, on devrait pouvoir vivre.

-C'est bien. Vraiment. »

Ichigo avait repris la marche, Grimmjow à ses côtés.

« Tu sais, Grimm… Quand je me battais contre les Arrancars, j'ai jamais voulu me poser une question, je faisais exprès de pas y penser.

-Ah ?

-C'est que après avoir tué Ulquiorra que je me suis forcé à regarder la vérité en face.

-…

-Il n'y avait ni bons ni méchants. C'était juste une guerre avec des gens qui s'affrontaient pour se tuer… Et les shinigamis n'auraient jamais dû s'accorder le droit d'exterminer les Arrancars sous prétexte qu'ils ont un 'lien' avec les hollows. »

Grimmjow écoutait silencieusement. Il sentait que cette soudaine baisse de morale cachait quelque chose de plus enfoui, de plus grave peut-être, mais il n'en dit rien et continua d'écouter.

« Alors je suis vraiment content que vous soyez reconnus, vous le méritez tous.

-Merci, Ichi.

-Tu viens en cours aujourd'hui ? plaisanta Ichigo.

-Tu rigoles ? Toutes les gamines du lycée voudraient te lyncher ensuite parce qu'elle t'auraient vu avec moi ! »

Le lycéen fronça les sourcils.

« Hé ! T'es pas si beau qu'ça espèce de punk !

-Tu t'es regardé avec tes cheveux orange ?

-Oh, c'est moins bizarre que bleu électrique, avoue !

-Mais ça fait punk quand même ! »

Grimmjow donna un coup de coude à Ichigo qui soupira.

« Alors tu viens pas ?

-Nope. Mais ce midi s'tu veux ? Sur le toit du lycée ?

-Okay, Sôsuke m'a dit qu'il avait un rendez-vous.

-Ah oui ? »

Grimmjow remarqua bien que le problème devait résider dans ce fameux rendez-vous. Il devait y avoir une sorte de non-dit entre les deux amants et, même si Ichigo n'en disait rien, il avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait.

« C'était sympa hier soir ? »

Ichigo s'empourpra immédiatement, faisant éclater de rire Grimmjow.

« Te moque pas !

-Oh non, mais je sais pourquoi on peut t'appeler Berry !

-Grimm…

-Tout rouge et prêt à être cueilli… » lança le plus âgé d'une voix aguicheuse.

Le jeune homme se sentit mal à l'aise quand il remarqua que cette voix et cette phrase tendancieuse lui avait fait de l'effet. Contrecoup de la gêne, Ichigo se renfrogna comme pas deux, vexé. Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu boudes ?

-Nan.

-Waw, c'est dans c'genre de cas que j'suis rassuré, Ichi. T'as encore quelque chose de gamin !

-Dis celui qui faisait des blagues de deux ans d'âge mental ? »

L'arrancar leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pas ma faute, c'trop drôle de faire tourner les humains qui m'voient pas en bourrique.

-Bah voyons… »

Ichigo soupira, souriant doucement. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais il était assez stressé depuis le matin et cette conversation badine l'avait requinqué. Il avisa sa montre et jura avant de s'élancer au pas de course vers le lycée, talonné par Grimmjow qui se moquait gentiment de lui.

Et comme il s'en doutait, Ichigo arriva en retard à son cours. Pourtant, il avait essayé de passer inaperçu et ça aurait presque réussi si Inoue ne l'avait pas regardé avec de grands yeux ronds, alertant leur vautour de professeur. Ichigo ne savait pas s'il devait en être heureux ou pas, mais la fausse relation qu'Aizen avait répandue à leur sujet avec fait du bruit, et comme tout le monde aimait particulièrement le si charmant professeur Aizen, hé bien tout le monde était aussi charmant avec Ichigo. Et il n'eut aucune punition ou remarque sur son retard.

« Pistonné. »

Ichigo lança un regard noir à Grimmjow qui, avec les pouvoirs de son gigai, prenait un malin plaisir à le suivre jusqu'en cours. Personne ne pouvait le voir sauf ceux avec un peu de reiatsu et ceux dont il voulait être vu.

« J'croyais que tu venais pas en cours.

-J'ai changé d'avis en te voyant courir pour pas être en retard.

-Des fois, je me demande si ton but n'est pas de me pourrir la vie. »

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit à la place vide.

« Kurosaki, que faites-vous avec la chaise de votre voisin ?

-Rien, Madame ! »

Le professeur regarda son élève bizarrement tandis qu'Ichigo lançait un nouveau regard noir à Grimmjow. L'arrancar éclata de rire et finit par se calmer, appuyant sa tête sur sa main. Ichigo était maintenant absorbé par la correction des exercices et il ne remarquait même pas le regard de Grimmjow sur lui.

Malgré tous ses efforts pour garder la place de l'ami, Grimmjow avait un mal fou à ne pas penser à plus. Non pas qu'il fantasmait, non, ce n'était pas son genre. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer Ichigo, ses mimiques, son attitude, son caractère, son corps… Et à chaque qu'il le contemplait, il se sentait tout petit et envieux d'Aizen. Il se rendait compte à quel point c'était pathétique, mais dans le fond, Gin avait eu raison.

Combien de temps tiendrait-il à regarder celui qu'il considérait comme son cœur dans les bras d'un autre ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'approcha d'Ichigo et lova sa tête dans le creux de son coude. Il était en train d'écrire son devoir et il se figea d'un coup. Seulement, il ne recula pas, il ne s'insurgea même pas. Ça arrivait parfois à Grimmjow comme à lui : un besoin irrépressible d'une étreinte…

Ichigo eut un regard tendre et, avec toute la discrétion qu'il pouvait avoir, passa furtivement une main dans les mèches bleues.

« Chaton est en manque de câlin ? »

Pour toute réponse, Grimmjow lâcha un grognement agressif. Ichigo sourit, amusé. Le reste du cours s'écoula calmement, Grimmjow s'installa un peu mieux, permettant au lycéen de continuer à prendre le cours en note.

Quand l'heure du repas sonna enfin, le groupe d'amis voulut aller manger à un fast-food quelconque puisque la pause déjeuner était bien plus longue. Mais Ichigo leur signifia qu'il allait manger avec Grimmjow. Chad et Inoue acquiescèrent sans réprobation. Ils se doutaient que quelque chose clochait, c'était toujours pareil avec Ichigo. Il essayait de cacher mais c'était encore plus évident. Sauf que cette fois, c'était mieux caché que d'habitude et certainement plus grave.

Les amis les plus proches d'Ichigo avaient fini par admettre que, depuis l'arrivée de Grimmjow, ils n'étaient plus les mêmes amis et si quelqu'un pouvait se vanter d'avoir une sorte de pouvoir sur l'ancien shinigami, c'était bien Grimmjow.

« A tout à l'heure, Kurosaki-kun ! Et n'oublie pas que nous avons le devoir de physique à rendre ! »

Ichigo soupira et les salua avant d'être traîné sur le toit du lycée par un Grimmjow impatient. Il n'y avait personne en haut, encore heureux nota Ichigo. Grimmjow aurait été capable de les virer par-dessus les rambardes pour être tranquille. Du reste, il bloqua la porte et s'assit contre.

« Tu as l'air énervé ? demanda Ichigo.

-Nan. Viens à côté, Berry. »

Ichigo soupira. Les deux amis avaient fini par accepter ces surnoms assez compromettants en privé. Le lycéen s'assit et tout de suite après, une tête venait s'appuyer sur ses jambes pour une sieste. Ichigo sourit, amusé.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Grimm ? T'es jamais comme ça d'habitude.

-D'habitude j'm'inquiète pas d'savoir c'que tu m'caches. »

Ichigo se figea et détourna le regard. La réaction typique de quand il ne voulait surtout pas dire ce qu'il pensait mais qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir s'en défaire. Grimmjow soupira et prit une des mains du jeune homme pour qu'il la passe dans ses cheveux.

« J'te forcerai pas, tu l'sais.

-…

-Et puis c'est pas mes affaires… »

Le jeune homme évitait soigneusement le regard bleu électrique même si sa main caressait les mèches. Il aimait bien perdre ses doigts dans les cheveux bleus, c'était agréable, apaisant. Avait-il à ce point besoin d'être apaisé ?

« Et toi, Grimm ? Je vois que quelque chose te tracasse… Mais tu ne me dis rien non plus. »

Ce n'était pas un reproche, Ichigo était trop mal placé pour se le permettre. Simplement une constatation qui le rendait triste. Il voulait protéger tous ceux qu'il aimait, sans exception. C'était dans sa nature de s'inquiéter et de se saigner pour eux. Mais jamais il ne prenait garde à lui-même et parfois, c'était lui la cause du malheur de ceux qu'il aimait…

« Je te demande pardon, Grimm…

-Et pourquoi ? T'as rien fait que j'sache. C'même mieux, t'as choisi et c'était courageux.

-Je… »

Ichigo regarda enfin les yeux félins et soutint le regard un moment.

« Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Je t'aime trop. »

Grimmjow demeura silencieux un moment et se redressa. Il fronça les sourcils et attrapa Ichigo pour le serrer contre lui. Après un court silence, il murmura :

« Ça t'arrive encore de penser que t'as fait le mauvais choix ? »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, surpris de la question, et il répondit :

« Non, pas du tout.

-Bien, parce que c'était l'bon.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-J'suis une brute, un handicapé des sentiments dans l'fond. J'suis pas assez résistant, assez fort, assez compréhensif pour que tu puisses te r'poser sur moi. Si tu m'avais choisi, t'aurais pas été mieux, t'aurais pas… »

Grimmjow semblait hésiter.

« J'aurais jamais pu voir à quel point tu peux être fort… »

Ichigo demeura un moment choqué. Aizen n'était pas le seul à penser ça alors ? Quand il disait vouloir lui rendre sa force, était-ce la même force à laquelle Grimmjow faisait allusion ? Le lycéen eut besoin d'un moment pour rassembler ses pensées et former une phrase cohérente.

« Sôsuke me disait qu'il voulait me rendre cette force… M'aider à grandir.

-Moi, je pouvais pas faire ça. Alors t'as fait l'bon choix. »

Grimmjow semblait presque souffrir de dire une chose pareille et Ichigo le remarqua. Il lui sourit gentiment et reprit d'une voix douce mais déterminée.

« Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis seul sur mon piédestal, Grimm. Si je suis 'fort', c'est parce que je veux vous protéger. Et si je peux y arriver, c'est parce que j'ai de l'aide. Elle vient de Chad, d'Inoue, de ma famille, de Sôsuke… mais aussi de toi. Surtout de toi qui est toujours là, derrière moi.

-…

-La solitude n'est pas une force. C'est une illusion qui nous le fait croire. Et je sais que je n'ai jamais été seul. »

Grimmjow hocha la tête et les deux amis se turent ensuite. Ce n'était pas un silence inconfortable, c'était relaxant, presque une discussion muette. Grimmjow et Ichigo se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de se parler. Un regard, un geste. C'était bien suffisant.

Après un long moment ainsi, Ichigo appuyé contre l'épaule de son ami, il déclara :

« J'ai peur. »

Grimmjow ferma les yeux et prit une des mains dans la sienne.

« Je serai là. »

Ichigo sourit.

« Merci. »

CCC

Aizen soupira et se leva finalement de sa chaise. Il y était assis depuis le départ d'Ichigo maintenant. Il regardait l'écran allumé de l'iPod du jeune homme, une image en noir en blanc illustrait cette couverture d'album : Surrounded. C'était une silhouette perdue dans des bois. Une silhouette esseulée. Une berceuse malade pour un homme isolé.

Il extrapolait trop n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme appuya sur quelques boutons et brancha la répétition en boucle. La musique était coupée à 4 minutes et trente secondes environ, ce qui laissait la berceuse en elle-même. Cette berceuse malade. Il savait que l'expression sonnait mal, berceuse tordue avait une connotation qui ne lui plaisait pas. La mélodie tournait depuis le matin, et il était déjà l'après-midi. Mais il ne pouvait l'arrêter, elle l'obsédait. C'était si apaisant, mais à la fois, si angoissant. Cela le mettait à l'aise seulement pour mieux le faire vaciller.

Qu'avait-il donc pour qu'une simple musique puisse l'ébranler à ce point ?

« Petit Prince… Si seulement je pouvais te chanter cette berceuse qui t'apaisera… Mais je n'ai que ça… »

Aizen se plaça devant la fenêtre et regarda la ville qui fourmillait dehors. Tout était redevenu normal, d'une banalité rassurante. Il y avait le monde comme il devait être, et lui. Le génie malheureux.

« Je n'ai que cette berceuse aux sons contradictoires… »

Et l'espoir qu'Ichigo comprenne ce qui était dit en son absence. Parler seul n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Aizen, c'était certain. Mais comme le répétait Ichigo, il y avait un début à tout, non ? Contre lui, il avait crié. Avec lui, il avait pleuré. Avec lui, il avait aimé. Contre lui, il s'était senti chéri. Oui, avec Ichigo, tout avait été différent et nouveau.

« Oui, Petit Prince, si je connaissais une vraie berceuse assez belle pour t'apaiser, je te la chanterais… »

Aizen prit délicatement son manteau long dans la penderie et le passa. Il enroula son écharpe fine d'un tour autour du cou, laissant un pan devant et l'autre derrière. Il ferma ensuite les boutons de son manteau, avisa ses lacets faits. Il se passa une main sur le visage et prit un sac à l'effigie d'une marque dans la main, il y avait un paquet volumineux mais léger dedans.

Il sortit de l'appartement et referma derrière lui. Il hésita à savoir s'il devait prendre ou pas la clé mais il décida de la conserver. Il pouvait garder des souvenirs, lui. Une fois seul sur le palier, il fit grand silence.

Une silhouette esseulée dans un bois de noir et blanc, hein ? Sôsuke se passa une main sur le visage et murmura :

« Je te la chanterais oui… »

Il prit l'ascenseur, salua poliment la gardienne de l'immeuble. Elle lui demanda des nouvelles de lui et son neveu. Il répondit avec tact, esquivant la trop longue conversation qui s'annonçait et, sans un mot supplémentaire, avança dans la fraicheur de novembre.

CCC

La fin de la journée se déroula sans la moindre anicroche. Ichigo resta avec Grimmjow encore un moment et après, ils rejoignirent Chad, Inoue et les autres aux arcades avant de retourner en cours. Pour les autres comme Keigo ou Mizuiro qui ne connaissaient pas les shinigamis et toutes ces histoires en détails, on avait simplifié en disant que Grimmjow était un allié des 'gentils' et pas un ancien subordonné d'Aizen, l'homme qui les avait terrorisé et qui était aujourd'hui l'amant d'Ichigo.

Grimmjow ne s'entendait pas tellement avec Keigo qu'il trouvait trop bruyant et surtout, trop collant envers Ichigo. Par contre, il arrivait à tenir une conversation avec Mizuiro si ça ne tournait pas autour de filles bien foutues. La seule avec qui le courant ne passait résolument pas (ou trop bien mais c'était le point de vue d'Ichigo) était Tatsuki. Quand les deux étaient en froid, l'ambiance devenait électrique et on aurait cru voir Ichigo et Grimmjow à leur début, quand ils rêvaient simplement de faire la peau à l'autre.

« Et qui a encore perdu ? »

Ichigo soupira et renvoya Keigo dans le mur avant que son garde du corps ne le fasse.

« T'as pas arrêté de me déconcentrer !

-Bouuuh, t'es juste nul, avoue-le, Ichigo ! »

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel. Tatsuki et Inoue étaient parties acheter une boîte de biscuits au supermarché avant de retourner en cours et Mizuiro était en intense conversation avec quelqu'un au téléphone. Chad restait, comme à son habitude, silencieux et regardait le comportement de Grimmjow et Ichigo. Les deux gardaient quelque chose. Cela le peinait un peu : son ami le laissait de côté, mais il comprenait et était soulagé de savoir qu'Ichigo ne gardait pas tout pour lui. Il aurait certainement préféré être à la place de Grimmjow pour le rôle du confident, mais il savait aussi que la place de Grimmjow signifiait une certaine douleur…

Alors il espérait que tout aille bien et veillait calmement dans l'ombre.

« Chad ! Tu veux qu'on aille acheter des boissons pour aller avec ce que vont rapporter les filles ?

-Ils ont installé un distributeur au lycée, je crois que c'est moins cher, non ?

-Ah ? s'étonna Ichigo. D'accord. »

Quand Tatsuki et Inoue revinrent avec les vivres, ils reprirent le chemin vers le lycée. Ils mangèrent tranquillement à l'extérieur, Ichigo et Chad étant partis chercher de quoi boire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lança Tatsuki froidement.

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil, étonné que ce petit bout de femme lui parle ainsi.

« Rien qui t'concerne. »

La karatéka serra les poings mais Inoue la regarda calmement.

« Kurosaki-kun a des secrets tu sais, Tatsuki-chan… On n'a pas le droit de l'obliger à tout nous dire… »

Grimmjow regarda Inoue un moment. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment considérée autrement que comme une fille geignarde mais plus il la côtoyait (forcé par Ichigo évidemment) plus il devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas aussi cruche qu'elle en avait l'air. Elle était même plutôt intelligente et fine dans la compréhension des sentiments.

« Elle a raison. Intervint Grimmjow. Ça servira à rien de vouloir me frapper ou j'sais pas quoi. Ichigo a des secrets et s'il te les confie pas, c'pas parce qu'il t'prend pour une conne. J'suis sûr que tu sais pourquoi mais ça t'énerve, c'tout.

-…

-Grimmjow a raison… Ajouta Inoue. Kurosaki-kun veut nous protéger, comme toujours. »

A ces mots, elle sourit fébrilement et la colère de son amie sembla retomber. Elle soupira et grogna après une 'tête de mule pas foutue de lâcher du lest' mais ne broncha pas quand ladite tête de mule revint avec des boissons.

« Alors ce devoir de physique, vous y avez compris quelque chose ? lança Mizuiro pour changer la conversation.

-Que dalle ! chouina Keigo. Ichigo aide-moiiiii ! laisse-moi copier sur toi ! »

Grimmjow ne put se retenir et plaqua l'excité au sol avant qu'il ne puisse poser ses pattes sur Ichigo. Le concerné étouffa un rire et répondit :

« Je l'ai pas fait, désolé !

-Mais Aizen t'a pas aidé ? s'étonna Inoue. Il travaillait avec toi, non ?

-Oui mais hier soir nous avons fait autre chose. »

Ichigo essayait de cacher quelque chose et cela n'échappa pas à ses amis. Il y avait eu quelque chose la veille qui le rendait triste et anxieux.

« Oh, il est bientôt l'heure ! »

Les différents amis regardèrent leur montre.

« Merde… grogna Tatsuki. J'ai pas envie…

-C'cool d'être humain, hein ? »

Grimmjow avait lancé ça sur le ton de l'humour et tout le monde voulut le lyncher. Mais il s'écarta.

« Bon, j'y vais aussi ! Tu me tiens au courant, Ichi. »

Ce n'était pas une question et tout le monde le remarqua. Ichigo fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas tellement recevoir ce type d'ordre, mais il soupira.

« T'inquiète. »

_(début de la mélodie)_

Ils rejoignirent chacun leur classe respective et, assis à leur table, se préparèrent à deux longues heures de science avant d'être libérés. Ichigo avait bien envie de s'endormir sur sa table… ou il avait bien envie de sentir la présence de Sôsuke. Il le savait. Hier soir, il y avait eu quelque chose dans l'atmosphère…

La première heure passa presque rapidement, Ichigo n'avait pris aucune note. La seconde, il essaya de se concentrer un peu pour l'interrogation surprise. Il ne la réussit pas tellement, ses pensées se dirigeant vers un autre centre d'attention, mais il pensait qu'il aurait peut-être la moyenne. Quand la cloche sonna enfin, il salua ses amis et rentra à pieds.

Il n'avait toujours pas son iPod, ô joie, mais il pouvait toujours mettre un peu de musique avec son téléphone. Il allait mettre la musique mais il eut envie d'écrire un sms avant. Il l'envoya à Sôsuke, disant qu'il rentrait vite et qu'ils pourraient passer le vendredi soir ensemble. Il n'eut pas d'accusé de réception mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas. Sôsuke avait horreur des sms.

Arrivé dans le hall de l'immeuble, Ichigo salua la concierge qui lui répéta encore combien son oncle était un bel homme, un parfait gentleman, poli et tout. Ichigo acquiesça avec patience, n'ayant pas encore l'art et la manière de congédier la vieille dame aussi finement que son amant. Mais quand elle lui dit combien son 'oncle' était bien habillé en partant avec ce gros sac, Ichigo fronça les sourcils et s'en alla sans dire au revoir, tout à coup inquiet.

Il n'écouta pas les protestations offusquées de la concierge, grimpant les marches quatre à quatre et appelant Sôsuke en même temps. Le téléphone ne répondait pas. Devant la porte, Ichigo chercha furieusement les clés et, le souffle court, la tourna dans la serrure. Il ne prit pas garde à ce qui l'entourait et se précipita dans la chambre où il découvrit un lit bien fait et sur la table de nuit… Il n'y avait plus l'ours en peluche.

Ichigo ne réagit pas. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire sans avoir le sentiment qu'il se briserait dans la seconde. Le temps était-il écoulé ?

Après quelques minutes d'immobilité absolue, Ichigo entendit des sons. Il se dirigea par automatisme vers la station audio où se trouvait l'iPod qu'il avait cru avoir oublié. Une musique tournait en boucle. Ichigo releva la tête et regarda l'écran : une silhouette perdue dans un bois sombre.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, ne réagit pas, ne comprenait pas. Ou si, il comprenait trop bien et quelque chose en lui l'obligeait à ne pas admettre la vérité. Mais il n'était pas lâche… La vérité, c'était que la clepsydre était vide.

Et cette musique qui se répétait inlassablement. Si douce, si apaisante… Si triste. Ichigo sentit ses genoux faiblir et il se laissa tomber au sol. Son regard était perdu sur le plancher impeccable, son esprit hanté, torturé et apaisé par cette berceuse.

Ichigo ne pensait rien. Il écoutait juste la musique, immobile et brisé. Une unique larme roula sur sa joue et s'écrasa sur le sol muettement. Une unique larme, et elle était pour lui.

Elle était pour _lui_.

* * *

**Alors avant que vous ne sortiez les haches et autres ustensiles, je vous rappelle que sans moi, l'histoire en restera à ce stade et s'il vous plaît, ne reviewez pas juste pour me dire que je suis sadique, j'en suis parfaitement consciente et j'apprécie grandement les avis constructifs surtout ceux qui me préviennent d'ooc, d'incohérences ou qui m'aideront à améliorer mon style! :)  
**

**Merci d'avoir lu!**


	31. Mr Brightside The Killers

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

Profitez de la fin!

* * *

CHAPITRE 30

_Mr Brightside_

Grimmjow regarda sa montre en se demandant depuis combien de temps il avait quitté Ichigo. La veille, il savait que quelque chose se passait, il avait eu les renseignements de première fraîcheur, directement de la bouche du concerné. Et aussi une injonction au secret. C'était peut-être ce qui l'avait le plus dérangé. Grimmjow ne mentait pas, ce n'était pas utile pour quelqu'un comme lui qui disait toujours haut et avec fierté ce qu'il pensait. Mais parfois… il y avait des moments où il fallait passer outre certains de ses principes, n'est-ce pas ?

Ichigo en savait quelque chose depuis le temps.

L'arrancar soupira et s'ébouriffa les cheveux pour se réveiller un peu. Ichigo lui avait dit qu'il l'appellerait, mais l'appel tardait. Grimmjow essayait de se dire que ce n'était pas déjà le moment, Ichigo commençait tout juste à reprendre une vie normale après la bataille d'hiver, après le retour brutal et tout… Il commençait seulement à se refaire à une vie humaine…

« Tu connais pas leur nouveau tube ? Woah mais attend, je te le fais écouter !

-Génial, il est sorti quand ? J'en savais rien du tout… »

Grimmjow baissa la tête et aperçut deux lycéennes qui piaillaient trop fort pour lui de leur nouveau boys band favori. Cela lui donna envie de vomir, mais s'il avait été lucide, il aurait admis que cette angoisse qu'il lui nouait le ventre était quelque peu responsable de son irascibilité plus prononcée qu'à l'habitude.

Il rentra chez lui un quart d'heure plus tard, ne sachant pas s'il devait aller directement trouver Ichigo ou attendre que ce dernier ne l'appelle. En même temps, si ce qu'il pensait était arrivé, Ichigo ne serait sûrement pas en état de l'appeler… Mais il ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans la vie d'Ichigo plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Mais il avait vraiment peur pour lui.

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'il sortait d'une longue douche, Grimmjow jugea qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il pouvait faire des efforts mais quand il s'agissait d'Ichigo, il ne plaisantait plus. Il se rhabilla en vitesse et sortit, anxieux à l'idée de ce qu'il allait trouver.

CCC

L'immobilité.

Ichigo ne se demandait même pas quand est-ce qu'il bougerait. Simplement, il ne pensait plus. C'était étrange comme sensation. Il se sentait incroyablement vide mais il n'avait pas mal. Il n'y avait juste plus rien. Et s'il n'y avait rien, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de bouger.

Juste se laisser bercer de cette si doucereuse musique. Oui, c'était la seule chose qui restait.

Le jeune homme était assis par terre, à moitié sur ses jambes et ses fesses. La position devait lui donner des fourmis dans les jambes mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'être son principal souci. Il n'avait même pas enlevé son manteau et tant mieux, car la porte n'était pas totalement fermée et la femme de ménage avait oublié de remettre le chauffage en route. Il faisait très frais.

Mais Ichigo s'en fichait.

Il y eut un bruit, un grincement. Quelqu'un entrait dans la maison.

Mais Ichigo s'en fichait.

Il n'y avait que cette musique qui l'obsédait. Parce qu'il y avait accroché inconsciemment tant de sentiments. Elle était liée à tant de choses pour lui, et elle était aussi liée à Sôsuke. Alors s'il la laissait, c'était comme s'il avait encore Sôsuke. Comme s'il n'était jamais parti et… Et c'était impossible.

« Ichigo ! »

Il ne leva même pas la tête, les yeux toujours perdus sur le plancher.

Grimmjow, car c'était lui, s'était tout de suite inquiété en voyant la porte entrouverte. Il s'était précipité à l'intérieur et il était tombé sur Ichigo, assis par terre depuis un moment. Cela faisait presque six heures qu'il l'avait laissé !

« Ichigo ? Que… que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Grimmjow essaya de secouer un peu Ichigo en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Ce dernier n'eut strictement aucune réaction. Il ne cilla même pas. Seules ses paupières clignaient régulièrement pour humidifier ses yeux, prouvant par là qu'il était vivant mais la vision avait de quoi inquiéter !

« Tu… Tu vas bien, Berry ? Hé, parle-moi… T'es flippant comme ça… »

Grimmjow essaya de ranimer son ami pendant quelques minutes et ses échecs consécutifs commençaient à l'agacer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ! Crier sur Ichigo ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il avait beau lui parler doucement, lui dire des choses tantôt rassurantes ou provocantes, le lycéen ne réagissait pas du tout. Sentant sa patience arriver à ses limites, Grimmjow se redressa et recula d'un pas. Il essaya de réfléchir à une solution à laquelle il n'aurait pas pensé mais rien ne venait.

Et cette musique horripilante qui tournait en boucle !

« Rhaa, saleté va ! »

Grimmjow essaya de se concentrer mais cette espèce de musique de film d'horreur l'énervait trop. Il avança vers la mini-chaîne, fermement décidé à couper ce truc mais au moment où sa main allait atteindre le bouton 'power', une main agrippa son bras et une voix lointaine murmurait :

« Non… C'est ma berceuse, c'est ma… c'est ma berceuse… »

Grimmjow eut un coup au cœur en voyant l'expression du visage d'Ichigo. Il avait l'air perdu. Absolument perdu. Comme s'il venait d'être abandonné quelque part dans un endroit éloigné, sombre et sans chaleur. L'arrancar retira sa main.

« D'accord, je laisse.

-Ma berceuse… c'est ma…

-Une berceuse ? Explique-moi, Berry, c'est quoi ?

-Il m'a laissé… Juste la berceuse… »

Grimmjow n'eut pas de peine à joindre les deux bouts. Aizen était donc parti définitivement. Si tôt ? L'arrancar aurait pensé qu'il aurait tiré le temps au maximum, mais sans doute ne voulait-il pas prendre le risque de s'attacher irrémédiablement ? Le plus âgé ouvrit ses bras et prit le lycéen contre lui, se souciant peu de savoir si ce dernier réagissait vraiment. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts avec toujours cette expression horrifiante, mais il n'y avait pas de larmes et Grimmjow ne savait pas quoi en penser.

« Il est parti. » Dit-il presque sans s'en rendre compte.

Ichigo crispa tout à coup ses mains et s'écarta violemment de Grimmjow. C'était sa première réaction depuis un moment et l'arrancar s'étonna de la voir si brutale. Il l'avait repoussé d'un geste et semblait contenir à travers son air fulminant toute une rage vaine et frustrante.

« Il m'a trahi ! Comme il l'a fait pour tous les autres ! »

Grimmjow ouvrit de grands yeux, n'osant pas encore comprendre ce qu'Ichigo insinuait.

« Ce bâtard a fait comme à Soul Society ! Il m'a manipulé, il m'a fait croire qu'il m'aimait et et… maintenant qu'il sait que je l'aime profondément il s'est cassé ! Un bâtard ! Un connard ! Il m'a trahi ! Il m'a trahi ! Il m'a trahi ! »

Grimmjow saisit les poignets d'Ichigo alors qu'il allait frapper la commode de chêne à mains nues, sans doute avec l'espoir de la casser, mais avec la réalité de simplement se briser les phalanges. L'arrancar dut user de beaucoup de forces pour retenir Ichigo qui se débattait comme un diable, ne rêvant simplement que d'expulser un trop plein d'émotions que son mutisme avait refoulé.

Le plus âgé se prit plusieurs coups dans la bagarre, mais il prit garde de ne pas blesser Ichigo. Il finit par parvenir à lui coincer les bras dans le dos et le plaqua au sol. Mais même là, Ichigo continua de se débattre et se dégagea de la prise de son vis-à-vis. Grimmjow était étonné de voir tant de réactivité. La force du désespoir ?

Bon an mal an, il finit par bloquer Ichigo contre lui, tous les deux au sol. Ses jambes coincées étroitement entre les siennes et ses bras plaqués presque douloureusement dans son dos. Ichigo n'avait d'autres choix que de se tenir tranquille, le visage face au cou de Grimmjow.

« Pourquoi tu veux pas me laisser tout détruire autour ? Pourquoi ? C'pas comme si t'aimais Sôsuke ! C'pas comme si c'était chez toi ! Laisse-moi, laisse-moi !

-Tais-toi, Ichigo. Tais-toi et écoute. »

Contre toutes attentes, le lycéen se tut mais il ne leva pas le nez pour regarder son interlocuteur. La prise autour de lui était toujours aussi rude mais moins douloureuse depuis qu'il ne se débattait plus.

« Tu peux pas dire qu'il t'a trahi. Parce que même toi, t'y crois pas.

-…

-T'sais qu'il t'aime, et t'sais pourquoi il est plus là. Mais t'arrives juste pas à l'assimiler.

-Il… Il est parti… Il a fait ça…

-Shh… »

Quand il jugea qu'Ichigo ne se relèverait pas avec l'intention de se briser les mains sur le mobilier, Grimmjow relâcha sa prise et il ne s'étonna pas, et ce tristement, de voir qu'Ichigo laissa ses bras ballants le long de son corps. Il l'enlaça avec distance, essayant de le ranimer un peu.

« Hé Berry… Tu… »

Grimmjow ne savait pas quoi dire. Que pouvait-il dire honnêtement ? Même s'il avait été doué avec les sentiments, il n'y avait rien à dire dans ce genre de situation.

« J'suis là… J'suis là pour toi, okay ? »

Ichigo ne répondit pas, donnant à Grimmjow une indication sur son état. Comment pourrait-il aider Ichigo si ce dernier ne l'entendait même pas quand il lui disait qu'il serait là pour le soutenir ? Il ferma les yeux douloureusement et resserra son étreinte autour du plus jeune. Il crut à un miracle quand deux mains vinrent fébrilement s'accrocher à sa veste.

« Dis… Grimm…

-Berry ?

-Quand… quand je t'ai dit non parce que… parce que je voulais te protéger, tu… »

Ichigo hésitait, enfouissant tantôt son visage dans le cou de son ami et tantôt essayant de s'écarter. Il finit par choisir de s'écarter et regarda Grimmjow.

« Je t'ai fait aussi mal que ça ? »

Pris au dépourvu, l'arrancar ne répondit rien. Il serra Ichigo contre lui et posa une main sur sa tête pour le rapprocher de lui. Après un long moment, sentant que le plus jeune désirait vraiment savoir, il murmura :

« Oui… Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus mal pour ça…

-Mais comment tu peux encore être là ? J'ai été horrible et toi, et toi tu restes ?

-Oui.

-Et tu partiras comme lui ?

-Non, puisque je reste, Berry. Toujours. Et si tu veux plus d'moi, j'resterai quand même. Caché, peut-être plus loin, mais j'serai toujours là. »

Après cette déclaration, Grimmjow eut l'impression qu'Ichigo s 'était peut-être calmé. Enfin, l'arrancar ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir s'il était dans une sorte de mutisme, ou apaisé, ou peut-être encore perdu… Ou sûrement les trois. Après un très long moment où ils restèrent simplement comme ça, Grimmjow murmura :

« Tu… Si tu veux, tu peux pleurer, Ichi… Je dirai rien. »

Ichigo se crispa et Grimmjow crut qu'il avait dit quelque chose de mal.

« Hé, je…

-Non… J'aimerais pleurer, je meurs d'envie de pleurer mais… Je n'y arrive pas.

-Que…

-C'est comme Maman… »

Grimmjow ne dit rien, étonné et attendant de comprendre.

« Il est parti avec mes larmes. »

L'arrancar baissa la tête, touché, et il jugea que le silence serait la meilleure des réponses.

CCC

Grimmjow n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était arrivé sur place. Ichigo ne semblait pas enclin à bouger, au contraire, il restait à sa place, perdu et incapable de se relever. L'arrancar avait essayé de le réconforter à sa mesure, ce qui était déjà un gros effort pour lui, mais tout ce qu'il tentait n'avait qu'un effet éphémère sur le plus jeune et il finissait par désespérer de pouvoir le remettre d'aplomb.

Quand il y réfléchissait, il avait mis beaucoup de temps à s'en remettre lui. Il avait même été jusqu'au pire. Il espérait simplement qu'Ichigo souffrirait moins que lui-même si la chose semblait mal partie.

Alors, gardant le silence, Grimmjow demeurait là, Ichigo contre lui. Il lui caressait le dos quand il le sentait se tendre, il passait une main dans ses cheveux quand il se blottissait plus fort, angoissé à l'idée d'être seul. Et il attendait. Il y aurait bien un moment où ils devraient se lever, parce que le temps ne s'arrête pas. Même si on est brisé et incapable de marcher, le temps continue et Grimmjow savait qu'Ichigo n'en avait pas à perdre avec sa vie humaine…

Quand le grincement de la porte se fit entendre, Grimmjow était sur la défensive. Il n'avait pas bougé de sa place, certes, mais sa main était déjà sur la garde de son zanpakuto. Les pas se rapprochèrent, lents et calmes. Quand l'arrancar avisa qui était le nouveau venu, il se sentit gêné et voulut lâcher Ichigo mais ce dernier restait accroché à lui.

« Ichi… C'est ton père… »

Le lycéen leva instantanément les yeux vers l'homme, abasourdi. Comment allait-il expliquer tout ça à son père ? Il était sous l'emprise de Kyoka Suigetsu, non ? Comment pourrait-il lui expliquer ça ! Et même en sachant qu'on était sous l'illusion, cela ne la brisait en rien. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire ?

« Tu réfléchis trop, fils… »

Le jeune homme eut un air attristé.

« Tu croyais vraiment que je ne devinerais rien au bout de tant de mois ? »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Grimmjow se sentait de trop dans la conversation, mais Ichigo restait accroché à son épaule, regardant son père par-dessus. Isshin s'était aussi assis par terre, comme tout le monde dans cet appartement et il fixait Ichigo sérieusement.

« Il a brisé l'illusion depuis un moment maintenant.

-…

-Il ne t'en a rien dit, je sais.

-Mais…

-Il est venu un soir. Il m'a dit des choses assez surprenantes. En fait, il m'a carrément laissé comme deux ronds de flan ! s'exclama Isshin en une tentative d'humour. Ouais… J'ai été choqué mais aussi… rassuré je pense.

-Papa, je…

-Na, commence pas à t'excuser. T'avais tes raisons. Tout le monde à ses raisons ici.

-Mais je t'ai… menti…

-En même temps, tu l'aurais pas fait au début, j'aurais fait ce que tu craignais. J'aurais sûrement prévenu Soul Society pour qu'il récupère leur ennemi numéro un. Alors t'inquiète pas.

-…

-Et puis après, je me suis vraiment demandé pourquoi il prenait autant de risques juste pour toi. Il lui était facile de retourner au Hueco Mondo, soigner ses blessures, se remettre d'aplomb et puis, plus tard, retenter l'opération. Un moment, je me suis dit qu'il pouvait se servir de toi, mais c'était inutile. »

Ichigo écoutait silencieusement son père. Il avait pris la main de Grimmjow dans la sienne, inconsciemment, et il la serrait fort.

« J'ai juste fini par comprendre que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il devait être sincère.

-Je… Je ne sais pas…

-Ah bon ? Parce que tu en doutes ? T'as réussi à rendre Aizen Sôsuke sincère au point qu'il est venu me voir pour me dire qu'il t'aimait et ne te mettrait jamais en danger. Si c'est pas un miracle ça ! »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Sôsuke avait fait ça ? Il avait été voir son père pour… pour quoi ? Légitimer leur relation ? Quelque chose du genre ?

« Mais il m'a abandonné ! Maintenant il est parti et…

-Tss… »

Isshin regarda Grimmjow. Ce dernier avait laissé un petit son agacé lui échapper.

« Grimm ? »

L'arrancar attendit le regard de 'permission' du père pour dire le fond de sa pensée.

« J't'ai dit. Arrête de nier c'que tu sais. Tu sais pourquoi il est parti, et tu veux pas l'admettre parce que c'est douloureux. Mais j'suis là pour t'aider et… ton père aussi.

-Fils… Grimmjow a raison. Je peux te dire pourquoi il est parti, mais tu le sais. Même avant qu'il ne débarque sur Terre, tu savais quelque chose sur lui que personne ne voulait admettre. Et sans même le vouloir, tu compatissais.

-… Mais…

-Tu ne peux pas le nier, Ichigo. »

Isshin s'était approché de son fils et lui frotta les cheveux avec un sourire.

« Tu ne devrais pas être effondré.

-… C'est… »

Ichigo ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, tout à coup fatigué.

« C'est un génie malheureux… »

Isshin acquiesça, comme si cette simple phrase résumait tout.

« Tu ne peux pas dire qu'il n'a pas essayé de s'adapter à ce monde. Mais il ne peut pas, et il sait que cela t'aurait rendu malheureux aussi.

-… Je sais. »

Ichigo se prit la tête dans les mains un instant et il souffla lentement pour se calmer. Il mourrait d'envie de crier, de haïr son amant. Parce que c'était plus simple, parce que la haine lui aurait servi de béquilles pour se redresser et continuer de marcher. Mais c'était faux et il le savait. Si Sôsuke était parti, c'était parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir une vie normale dans cette ville.

« Au début, je pense qu'il n'avait pas prévu tout ça. Reprit Isshin. Il devait sans doute se dire que son illusion lui assurerait un petit havre de paix.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'il utilise ses illusions. Murmura Ichigo. Je voulais qu'il… qu'il soit honnête avec moi et je ne voulais pas qu'on mente à tout le monde. S'il est parti c'est parce que… parce qu'il savait que Soul Society l'aurait découvert ici un jour, hein ? »

Grimmjow écoutait la conversation entre le père et le fils avec attention même s'il essayait d'être discret. Mais malgré lui, il ressentait une certaine empathie pour Aizen… Il l'avait détesté du temps de l'Espada, mais Ichigo avait réussi à lui montrer une facette si différente.

« Il savait que s'il était un jour découvert, tu serais le premier à en souffrir. On t'aurait arrêté, on aurait arrêté ceux qui savaient… Et nous aurions sans doute été exécutés pour haute trahison. Tu sais Ichigo, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autres choix. Il a fait quelque chose que tu connais bien. »

Ichigo posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Grimmjow et se força à ne pas repenser à ce jour. Le jour où il avait accusé Sôsuke d'avoir fait de sa vie un champ de bataille. Il remarqua tout à coup qu'il se souvenait. Sôsuke avait-il brisé l'illusion en partant ?

« Ichigo ? s'étonna la voix d'Isshin.

-Je… Je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose… »

Grimmjow grogna. Sôsuke avait osé manipuler Ichigo et cela l'énervait.

« Il… Il me connaissait depuis ma naissance, il a dit… »

Isshin, devant l'air inquiet de son fils, lui caressa la joue tendrement.

« S'il ne t'en a pas parlé, crois-moi, c'est mieux pour le moment.

-Je lui reprochais d'avoir transformé ma vie en suites de sacrifices et…

-Il a fini par faire pareil. Tu as déteins sur lui, Ichigo. »

Le lycéen eut un moment de silence pour tout assimiler. Ça faisait beaucoup en peu de temps mais rien n'était vraiment nouveau et dans le fond, il savait que Sôsuke n'avait pas pu mentir. Pas autant de fois aussi longtemps. Il en était capable, mais pas à lui.

Isshin se redressa après un moment, Grimmjow ne le regarda pas. Le père remarqua cette soudaine 'gêne' mais ne dit rien. Il savait que Grimmjow avait du mal avec lui pour ce qu'il avait fait à Ichigo, mais là, c'était différent. Comme s'il cachait un secret.

« Et que t'a dit Aizen à toi ? »

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux.

« Grimm ? demanda Ichigo. Tu… »

L'arrancar serra les dents, clairement agacé qu'Isshin l'ait découvert et le balance aussi directement. Il manqua de se redresser pour en coller une au père quand il s'en alla juste après avoir posé sa question, mais Ichigo le retint sur place, fermement décidé à obtenir ses réponses.

« Grimmjow… C'est important ?

-Ouais mais…

-Si ça te dérange, je ne te force pas… »

Mais le regard d'Ichigo disait clairement que ne pas savoir le blesserait. Et face à ce genre de regard, même le si terrible Grimmjow Jaggerjack ne tenait pas. Agacé mais surtout gêné, il essaya de commencer :

« Je l'ai vu… Hier. En fait, j'croyais qu'il me dirait des trucs du genre que j'm'approche moins.

-Il l'a fait ? »

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel.

« Nan mais quand il veut faire passer un message, un r'gard ça suffit bien chez lui.

-… Et ?

-Il voulait pas m'voir pour m'dire que j'avais pas à te toucher et tout il… Il voulait me parler d'après.

-Après… son départ ?

-Ouais. »

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, cherchant ses mots.

« J'savais qu'il devait partir. Du moment où ils ont parlé d'une paix Arrancar/Shinigami, j'savais que ça s'rait d'pire en pire parce qu'il verrait un semblant d'paix s'installer et jamais rien pour lui.

-Tu en étais si sûr ?

-Hm. J'ai quand même dû le supporter assez pour savoir deux trois trucs sur son caractère…

-… Alors il t'a dit quoi ?

-Il m'a répété certaines choses mais je ne peux pas te dire c'est… c'est très…

-Pareil que quand tu étais fou ?

-Que…

-Je suis pas débile, Grimm. Une simple phrase, même si c'était pour dire que je ne t'en voulais pas, n'aurait pas pu tout résoudre… »

Grimmjow hocha la tête, légèrement décontenancé.

CCC

_**Deux jours plus tôt…**_

Grimmjow sortait tout juste de chez lui. Il comptait acheter quelque chose pour le dîner, sans doute un plat surgelé. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de faire la cuisine, sans doute la faute à ses instincts qui lui disaient qu'un sale truc se tramait. Ça coupait l'appétit des instincts anxieux. Et il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison quand une voiture roula à sa hauteur et finit par s'arrêter, fenêtre ouverte.

« Aizen ?

-Monte.

-D'puis quand tu m'donnes des ordres ?

-Monte, _s'il te plaît._ »

Grimmjow avait enterré la hache de guerre, certes, mais il prenait toujours un malin plaisir à provoquer Aizen quand Ichigo n'était pas dans les parages. Il monta à la place passager et regarda brièvement son vis-à-vis. Il était tendu.

« Alors, tu m'emmènes au magasin ! Trop sympa.

-Je dois te parler. »

L'arrancar opta pour diminuer l'humour sarcastique. La voiture redémarra pour se garer à une place quelques mètres plus loin.

« A propos d'Ichigo, c'est ça ? »

L'ancien capitaine acquiesça.

« Tu t'casses alors.

-Oui.

-Pff… »

Grimmjow tourna la tête.

« Comme si j'savais pas d'jà.

-Tu vas rester auprès de lui.

-C'pas une question.

-Mais ce n'est pas un ordre qui va te déplaire.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux au fait ? »

Aizen regarda son ancien subordonné droit dans les yeux et, pendant un court instant, Grimmjow eut l'impression de revenir des mois en arrière, du temps où il était si faible.

« Protège-le. Il est humain, il est vulnérable.

-Hum, pas b'soin d'toi pour le savoir.

-Rassure-le. Je veux que tu sois toujours là pour lui, même s'il te rejette un jour, je veux que tu sois toujours là.

-Idem. »

Après un silence, Aizen regarda sa main et tourna l'anneau d'or sur son doigt. Il demeura pensif ainsi quelques minutes, Grimmjow le regardant avec sérieux.

« Aime-le. »

L'arrancar écarquilla les yeux.

« Que…

-Tu as parfaitement compris. »

Grimmjow demeura bouche-bée.

« J'peux pas…

-Je finirai par être loin dans son cœur. Et un jour, il aura besoin de quelqu'un. D'un ami qui sera plus qu'unique à ses yeux. »

Grimmjow tiqua. Cela lui rappelait Ichigo qui l'avait comparé au renard.

« Mon Petit Prince… Chacun retourne où il doit être. Toi, tu es libre.

-…

-Je lui ai confié mon cœur. Je te le confie. »

L'arrancar restait interloqué même s'il tentait de faire bonne figure.

« Si tu le blesses, je reviendrai expressément pour te tuer.

-On fait difficilement plus clair. »

Grimmjow posa sa main sur la poignée mais s'arrêta en sentant le regard d'Aizen sur lui. Un homme de sa trempe ne s'abaisserait jamais à demander confirmation. Il ne s'agenouillerait jamais au point de supplier qu'on accède à une dernière requête et d'un côté, cela aurait amusé Grimmjow de le laisser dans l'expectative. Mais il pensa à Ichigo et, alors qu'il ouvrait la portière pour sortir, il lança :

« T'inquiète. »

CCC

Ichigo était abasourdi. Sôsuke avait fait ça ? Mais combien de choses avait-il faites sans rien lui dire ? Il se passa une main sur le visage. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber, c'était si déroutant.

« Berry, tu… je suis désolé de rien avoir dit.

-Non non… Je comprends, tu…

-Tu te sens bien ? Tu es pâle tout à coup… »

Ichigo se redressa et rejoignit la salle de bain rapidement. Le temps que Grimmjow le voit partir, le jeune homme était penché au-dessus des toilettes à vider son estomac. Il eut une moue attristée et prépara un verre d'eau fraiche ainsi qu'un gant de toilette pour qu'il se nettoie de visage. Le tout en gardant de temps en temps une main dans son dos pour lui signaler qu'il était loin d'être seul.

Quand le lycéen se sentit mieux et eut fini de se rincer la bouche, il était encore pâle et légèrement tremblant. Grimmjow le suivit de près jusqu'au salon où ils s'assirent sur le canapé. Il regardait Ichigo comme s'il eut peur qu'il ne tombe en poussière d'un instant à l'autre. Après un silence long mais calme, le plus jeune regarda la mini-chaîne. Il se leva lentement et regarda encore une fois l'écran. Illabye. Puis, il appuya sur pause.

La berceuse s'arrêta.

« Ichi ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna et sourit à Grimmjow. Son regard était profondément triste, c'était paradoxal vu son sourire rayonnant. Ichigo prit l'iPod et défila les listes de lecture et il choisit une chanson. Elle était d'un groupe appelé The Killers. Il reposa l'engin sur sa station et appuya sur lecture. Grimmjow ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant la musique. Puis, progressivement, il admit un sourire partagé entre tristesse et joie partagée.

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

'_Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

* * *

**Comme vous aurez vu, c'est une fin très ouverte ! Pas de couple vraiment final**

**Hé bien voilà, c'est fini ! Sachez que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette fis et je remercie ceux et celles qui ont pris la peine de laisser des commentaires tout au long de son écriture !**

**Vous trouverez la 'suite' sous forme de deux one-shots indépendants dans une autre de mes fics.  
**


End file.
